Undercover
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: 'We sometimes think we want to disappear but we really want to be found'. Life isn't as easy as it seems; especially not when you live with the dark burden of haunting memories and secrets while trying to undergo an undercover mission to look after four troublesome and reckless ninja. With all these burdens building up, Violet is faced with the toughest challenges of her life.
1. Chapter 1 - Found

**Hey! I'm back with other story which I could no longer keep in. Please like and don't dislike. Bad comments please keep to yourself. **

**Chapter 1  
Found**

**.:Violet:.**

She held the cloak around her shivering body tighter as the cold winter air bit her cheeks. The cold and damp streets were quiet and the lights were flickering in the dark sky. Her stomach was growling in hunger, it had been 3 days since she had last eaten and that portion of food was only an apple. She knew it wouldn't be long before she'll die from starvation and probably dehydration. She knew she'll die before she'll turn 20 when her parents died when she was 6. She was taken to the orphanage which she ran away after 2 years. The place was hell and torture especially when the kids there are never nice to you.

Her stomach growled even move when she could smell a leafy scented smell in the air. She could instantly tell that it was a warm drink which she believed is called tea. She heard footsteps approaching with a hollowing tap trailing after it. She curled up tighter but now it was hard since she was no longer a child but a teenager, soon to be a young adult. She tried to blend in more into the shadows. She hated being seen by other people who walk along this street. Some always send her dirty looks. Most will just walk past as if she wasn't even there. It was rare like a 1 out of 1000 that someone would give her a dollar or a piece of food.

She heard the footprints becoming closer and she drew her cloak over her head. Maybe if she's lucky, it'll be somebody who will end her life quickly so she won't have to have a slow and painful death. Well that's if this person could see her. She looked from underneath the cloak and saw a shadow in front of her, holding a blue cup with steam evaporating from it. She could feel her throat burn for a sip to cure her dryness of it and to warm her up.

"Here, I'm pretty sure you like this." She couldn't believe it when the person held out the cup towards her. From the flicking lights, she could tell it was an elderly man in a white kimono with beautiful ancient Ninjago characters on it. It was a bit odd that he was wearing a straw hat even though there was no sunshine. His mustache and beard was very long but the kindnesses in his eyes allowed to her accept the cup. She held her hands out and allowed the blue hot object into her cold hands. The cup made her body warm up and she placed the rim on her lips and slowly sipped the tea.

"Thank you." She whispered as she finished off the drink and held the cup towards him.

"You're welcome. If I was to offer you a place to you, would accept it as well?" She heard him say. A place? She felt her stomach leap in delight but her mind scold it immediately. It could be a trick. He could really be offering her shelter or just luring her into a trap. Sure she had been on the streets for a decade with no education but she was still pretty smart.

"What kind of offer are you offering?" She asked, letting her violet eyes meet his hazel brown ones. She was beginning to wonder what type of offer he is talking about, perhaps offering her to part of hisfamily. Or maybe be asked to still something for the old man or do a simple errand he cannot do.

"How does being the hero sounds?"

"Me being a hero?" She scoffed at this and shook her head with a soft chuckle. Sure she respects her elders but to her, this one sounds like he's out of his mind. "You must be dreaming. Someone like me surely can't be a hero."

"Oh but you can. I can see the potential in you. You have the ability to hide and go around unseen and without a trace which is what I'll need. If you accept this offer, I can ensure you that a roof will be over your head and warm food will be presented." He told her and he bend down to fully look onto the homeless girl's face. "I've been studying you for the past few years. Do you wonder why most people go around and pretend as if they can't see you? You have a gift that needs to be expressed."

She tried to contain her surprised looks within her. Could she really believe him? For all she knows, he could be an old wanker trying to make a fool out of her. No one suddenly comes up to you and declare they can see so called 'potential' in you, do they? Plus she made sure she stopped believing in magic and fairy-tale endings when her parents died. She can't go off into the blue and start believing it because of him. And heck, who watches a homeless person for years? Isn't that just a new level of weird?

"My name is Wu. I'll teach you the art of Spinjitzu and the way of a ninja while giving you shelter. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Violet." She answered after a couple of seconds, hesitating if it would be wise to give him her name. She know what Spinjitzu is, she remember some people boasting about it when walking past. Spinjitzu is an ancient fighting style done by the first spinjitzu master. But can she really deny shelter?

"Well Violet, I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in this cold street for the rest of your life so why don't you come with me for the night and decide it over ok? I'll give you food as well." She thought over this. She is in desperate need for food and warmth.

"Fine…" She answered and slowly stood up, her cloak falling from her tangling mess of caramel hair. "But don't expect much from me."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope I did justice! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Thoughts

**Thank you to all who reviewed and faved and followed. It means a lot to me so thanks to: Nicole Jett, Say Cheese, Forever Dreamer12, AmericanFirestorm, AllyofTheNinja, Guest and Butter4Evaz!**

**And here is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2  
Thoughts**

**.:Violet:.**

She doesn't remember what a soft, warm and dry bed felt like. From being on the streets, she's used to either card board boxes or just the hard cement. Neither of them is soft (although the card board box is a bit softer than the ground but not that much), warm or dry unless it was a warm day. She draped her fingers alone the clean white fabric of the bed before stopping to the pillow. She smiled slightly and pressed her hand against the pillow. It was much softer than the mattress but it smelled of wildflowers in a field on late spring. She couldn't believe she remember the scent from when she was 4. But could she really accept this? She'll be complaining when she'll hit the road again.

She really did appreciate the meal Wu made for her and the hospitality he's offering but this is just for being trained to be a hero. She never wanted attention in her life. She never wanted to be different. Sure she was since she's homeless and she has no parents or family left but she is barely looked upon the people that walk past. If she's a hero, she'll be a role model for everyone in Ninjago. Many innocent people (which she would like to believe) would look up to her to save them and if she can't save them?

Plus she doesn't expect much from the old man. What can he possibly teach her? How can someone that old train someone like her –Violet Emerson – to be a hero of Ninjago? It's too much pressure, everything she do the public will know. She still needs to decide tonight. If it's a no, she'll leave, she won't be a burden to the old man anymore but if it's a yes, she got no idea if she'll regret her decision or not. She could tell what her body is thinking. They're practically yelling out stay for the bed and food but her mind is telling her to fee and don't bother him and her heart is warming up to the idea of saving millions.

But a soft knock interrupted her mind and she turned her head to see Wu in the door way holding his tea pot and a cup of tea. From what she had learned about this man so far is that he has an obsession with tea. She can't deny that it taste horrible.

"Are you done deciding yet?" He asked innocently. She could see the hope that's rising in his eyes. But do you know what part her mouth belongs to? Her body so guess what she said next.

"I'll stay and accept your offer. Thank you for offering hospitality." Her lips said. She wanted to slam her hands against her mouth to prevent them from saying more things without thought but she didn't want to be rude to the man.

"Thank you for accepting. We'll begin training tomorrow and the bathroom is to your right. There are already towels in there." And with that he walked off with a happy tune trailing from his mouth. She felt bad. Why? This is like robbing an old man. Can she really cause this much trouble for Wu?

_But he did offer you it so he'll know what the consequences are. _

She sighed loudly. She hated that little voice in the back of her head. She truly did. It had been bossing her around but sometimes it could make really good statements and decisions. It's kind of like a friend to her in some ways yet an enemy. Do you ever known that feeling? But this time it had stated a good statement. He did offer her to stay so he'll know what he would have to do to make her stay and the upcoming consequences.

But looking to her right, she saw a door slightly open to reveal a bathroom. She could really use a shower right know… That's if she remembers how to use it.

**.::.**

She looked at herself in the mirror while the towel wrapped around her body. Sure it was hard trying to turn on the water at first but now she knows how the showers work. She forgot what she looked like, being on the streets with a cloak wrapped around your head without a mirror in sight. She remember when she was young she had her violet eyes which is why her parents called her violet and she had short blonde hair. Now, she still has her purple eyes but her blonde hair turned into a caramel colour with blonde highlights. She skin is no longer covered in dirt but it was a soft creamy colour. She was very pale when she was a kid. She looked back to her black dirty and wet clothes. She didn't want to put them on but she had nothing else to where. Sighing, she picked up her clothes and began to hand wash them with the shop.

In the orphanage, they trained the kids to do chores such as cooking, sewing, washing and cleaning. Violet remembers she hated doing them with a passion. That's only one of the reasons why she left. It was the kids that were there. They were in the same condition she was in, homeless and parentless yet they thought it would make them better to tease others about it and they teased her about her eyes. How they weren't normal. Then they teased her name whenever they think she's doing something violent. Violet and Violent? See how they're almost the same?

Then it was the staff that she hated. The list can go on forever in her mind. She just hope that she won't have to repeat the stuff here. After washing her clothes, she hung them on the shower curtain's railings and went walked back out wrapped with the towel and went onto her bed. All she hopes for now is for Wu not to walk into her room while she's sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3 - Training

**Thanks to: Nicole Jett, AmericanFirestorm and ForeverDream12 for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot to me! ;)**

**And to answer some questions I forgot to answer in the laste chapter, Violet's powers is air and the wind. **

**Chapter 3  
Training **

**.:Violet:.**

She never thought she would be training to be a ninja. She realized this this morning when she found out there was desk in the room and a closet. She went to look inside and found a black box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it. Curious, she opened it and found a purple ninja suit and in the far back of the closet was a beautifully crafted bow with a set of thin and black arrows with purple feathers. She was really hoping not to kill anyone. But after breakfast – which was really awkward – she went back to her room to get change and she walked out into the front court yard where Wu told her to meet him without her weapon.

She stood nervously on the cement ground. There was nothing here; she didn't know how Wu is supposed to teach her. She walked around cautiously, afraid an arrow will zoom towards her. The only thing that was here was a sculpture of a dragon in gold – she believes its gold – sitting on a stone perch.

"I'm glad you're here on time." She slightly jumped as she heard the old man sudden voice.

"Please don't sneak up like that."

"That is a fault on your account, ninja need to cautious of their surroundings. Not just by sight but by hearing." Wu told her as he walked slowly towards the middle. "But for now, we need to start our training."

"But there's nothing here." She argued as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Be patient. Ninjas must be patient." He told her and with his bamboo walking stick, he pushed the mouth of the golden dragon which slightly turned. Violet shook her head and let out a sigh.

_Hey, just wait like he said. I bet you a million dollars that something amazing will happen!_

She growled silently at the voice in her head, mentally barking at it to go away but stopped when the ground beneath her feet shook. She looked at Wu for reassurance but the old man just smiled and stepped back a couple of paces. And with that, the dragon started to raise up into the air supported by a pole with flags dangling down both side with ancient Ninjago characters and a punch bag on either sides as when. 4 round mini training centers sprouted from the ground with training dummies, axes – wooden ones – one that looks like a treadmill. Between each one were short wooden posts. She could feel her mouth fall.

_I told you so!_

"So where do we begin?" She asked as she looked at the training posts with uncertainty.

**.::.**

So it continued like this for the next few months, training with little missions here and there. She became really good with her bow as well as crafting arrows. And finally she can do spinjitzu. She was really frustrated at first since Wu didn't tell her how to _unlock_ the key. But after a while, she only realized it was the training course when she was on a mission to deal with some bank robbers.

The purple ninja of wind had finally completed her training. Now it was lunch and the student and sensei was sitting inside eating noodles and Wu had his tea as his drink of course.

"Violet, how does a mission sound to you right now?"

"Another mission?" Her head perked up from her bowl and she look at her sensei with eager eyes. "What sort of mission do you wish for me to do Sensei?"

"It isn't easy. I've been thinking this one for at least 3 months now."

"I'm ready for any task you'll give me." She said and bowed her head. It had been a while since she had left the monastery. Reasons are because there's nothing to do in town and the trip down the mountain takes at least an hour or so. Going back up is a killer… Not that she's lazy but her legs kill her!

"It's sort of a multi-step task. First I need you to retrieve your golden weapon." Her eyes widen. Her golden weapon? Sometimes in her spare time, she would read and learn a bit more since she have the books to read. Sometimes Wu's scrolls. She remembered reading one about the 5 golden weapons: the Nunchucks of lightning, the sword of fire, the scythe of quakes, the shurikens of ice and the bow of wind.

"Is mine the bow of wind?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

_Ooh! What do you think it do? Will it be stronger?_

She wanted to slap the voice if it did have a body but it does not. Sure it can be smart but sometimes is can be plain stupid!

"Yes, yours is the bow."

"But what about the other 4?"

"That's the next part." Wu said as he paused to drink more of his jasmine tea with green leaves. She gulped. She knows that the weapon is heavily guarded with an unknown beast. If she have to obtain all 5, it'll be difficult plus one cannot process all weapons otherwise she'll be a pile of dust.

"I'll need to find the rest of the 4 weapon's owners and train them too. And with them, I'll get them to fetch their own weapon so put your worries down."

"Would you perhaps want me to help you in your findings?"

"No, I want you to look after them and guide them in a way without getting yourself seen. This is where I'll be needing your talent." She frowned at this. She knew her talent pretty well. She is the ninja of the wind for a reason and that reason is because she walks as fast and as silent as a wind. She's a graceful as one yet playful but once angry, she'll blow hard. And her _talent _is disappearing. But with miracles, there's a catch and a problem. She only can disappear for a period of time. About an hour maximum with a 5 hour rest. It takes up a lot of her energy but she'll be fine. No shadows will be cast lucky and if she does go into paint and flour, she'll be pushed away in time by the wind.

"Well, have you got any ideas on who may be the 4 next ninja? I'll be happy to help out Sensei." She stated as she poured him another cup. She wanted to help him out whenever she can. To her, he's like her father in a way or a grandfather. He had gained her trust and loyalty. But that doesn't mean she told him all of her past. She never told him about her parents. She just can never trust that information with anyone and she is lucky that Wu haven't asked her that question.

"If you're so determined to help me out, I guess I can ask you to seek information for me…" She heard him sigh as he rubbed his temples.

_Ooh! I wonder what kind of person she will be!_

She guess in a way, that voice is an inside childish version of her. But the new ninja may not be female, it could be a boy. She hoped not all 4 will be boys but at least 1 girl and 3 boys but then again, Wu did tell her she must not been seen by these new comers. But what if she will fail? What if they find out about her presence?

_Wait… wouldn't Wu train them here? They'll be sure to find out about you and your room and the pictures you hang up here!_

She took this thought into deep considering. Does that mean she'll have to move out? Sure Sensei gives her money once in a while but not enough for an apartment or a house. And even if she does stay, they'll find her room and ask questions.

_But why does Sensei want to keep you hidden away?_

That was another good point. Why would he want to keep her away? Nothing's wrong with her right? Could she be dangerous without knowing herself? But that doesn't explain why he would want her to guide them.

"Why do you want me separated from them?" She asked as she eyed the man in curiosity.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" She blinked upon hearing this. "Your appearance would be a distraction for them."

"Are you saying you're interested in getting boys and not a single girl?"

"Yes, that is my plan."

"But why?"

"You must not question me. I know what I'm doing." He said in a stern voice, sending her an icy and distasteful look at her. She doesn't doubt his judgment at all but she just needed answers. It was also rare she get him angry. There was one time when she got him really angry. She frowned at the thought. She knows that her sensei does become grumpy when he doesn't have tea and it was the same day she was out on a mission. He told her to pick up tea along the way but she argued and said how it would be a delay for the mission. And slowly it led into a massive fight so for now on, she decided to never get between Wu and his tea.

"Yes Sensei."

"So I want you to go to the black smith shop _Four Weapons _in Ignacia."

"I know that place. It owned by those siblings… You want me to keep an eye on the boy don't you?" She asked with a sigh. She remembered going in there twice to collect new arrow crafting materials. She saw the sister and brother both times but only got served by the sister.

"Yes, I do but try not to get yourself seen alright? Just in case, go in a disguise." He told her. She had been in many disguised before. Some missions she had to be disguised as an old lady and a teenage boy. She didn't like either but it did save her life. She remembered that day, Sensei asked her to go and see what's happening in Jamanakai Village because apparently there was a band of rouges going around taking children and young people and being disguised as an old lady helped her. But like always (except her first 2 missions), her mission is a success.

"Like an old lady again?" She asked. She still has the outfit. It's tucked at the bottom of her wardrobe and the wig is sitting on the perch of her hat and coat hanger. Although she must admit, she hates the clothes. It was a grey dress with white sleeve and it goes just past her knees. A pair leather black shoes with high socks and a bucket hat which is pink with dried and fake flowers. The wig was grey with white highlights. It was short is in tight curls. And then there's the makeup and making her skin look wrinkly. That was hard.

"I'm afraid not, otherwise it'll look strange for an elderly person and a woman at that to go into a weaponry shop." He informed her and he turned around and grabbed a white box, it fairly large. About 4 shoe boxes roughly. She held out her arms and allowed Wu to drop the box into her arms. She looked at him and once he nodded, she looked inside. It was a journalist outfit. It contained a white blouse with a ruffle down in the middle and a tight silk black skirt. For the accessories, there was beaded black necklace and black rimmed glasses. At the bottom, there was a pair of black heels with ankle straps and to the side, in a net, was a wig. It was strawberry blonde and it was dead straight and silky.

"Wow…" She breathed out in amazement and she looked back up to her sensei.

"There's more on the bottom." Her hands instantly dug through to the bottom and there was a black leather side bag with a journal and pen inside and a badge was presented on top.

_Linda Natelle, that's an unusual surname but I like it!_

And she'll admit it too, she liked the name. Simple for the first name but a bit unusual surname. It sort of describes Violet. She may seem innocent but inside, she's just as deadly as a wolf.

"When do you want me to start?"

**Once I start doing dialog my writing start to get a bit messy. I hope I did it fine! And yeah that's a monster chapter; I won't do them that long too often but on special occasions like Anzac day. R.I.P to those who had fallen in defending Australia and New Zealand. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Starting the Mission

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry! I had a serious and bad case of writer's block. Reasons is because I've been depressed from a book, there's a national test Australia have and everyone in grade 3, 5, 7 and 9 must take it. It shows which school is better and how well the education is at each school and to see how much we have improve from our last NAPLAN test. Lucky for me this is my last one. **

**Other reason is because I've lost my USB (stupid me but I found it), I've been reading a series that consist of 6 books so that took time. My dad got me into fishes, African Cichlids, so I've been looking for new fishes and fish tanks and breeding pairs. I've been trying to find a new violin for the past week and I've found one! I got it yesterday so I'm soooo happy! Volleyball training has been doubled and I've broke 2 fingers on my left hand trying to set but they're healed now. **

**I think there are 2 more reasons but I can't of them at the moment. So as you can see, I've been busy and I've been distracted. So I'll try and do updates more frequently since the NAPLAN tests are done and I can stop stressing out and maybe writing will keep my mine off that book that made me depressed…. On with the story! I blabber wayyyy too much. (I'm becoming like Jay :P)**

**And again, thanks to Elepant101, Himeno Kazehito, Butter4Evaz, Yunadance6 and Luna Julien for reviewing and reading, all of you are clearly wonderful! Cupcakes for everyone! :)**

**And thanks to roserain1998, Himeno Kazehito and Elephant101 for adding my story to their following list, it means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 4  
Starting the Mission**

**.:Violet:.**

"Tomorrow." He answered. She nodded and continued to look at the outfit in astonishment. "They open from 9:00am – 7:00pm which I believe should be enough time for you to observe but I need you to get something from shop, without getting seen."

"Do you mean steal something?" She asked with wide eyes. Begging does not count as stealing so she had never stole a thing in her life. She thought it was wrong, stealing just makes her feel bad. Begging too since she doesn't want to be a burden.

"No, I had given it to the previous owner to keep it for safe keeping. It's a map to where the 5 golden weapons are. Without that, I'm afraid we got no idea to where the weapons are."

"But if you gave it to him, wouldn't you remember where one of them is?" She asked as she set the box aside and stared at her sensei.

"My dear girl, that was at least 4 decades ago! I can't remember just where about the sword of fire is but other than that, I cannot recall where the other weapons are. But I'm pretty sure the map is well hidden so it may take you a week maximum hopefully."

"Are you sure he does have the potential?"

"I'm not 100% sure but since he's the fire ninja, I expect someone hot-headed, quick to snap and always on the edge like a flame. Someone who does action before thinking."

"But sensei Wu, someone like that would easily effect a mission and won't listen to his team-"

"My dear Violet, that's why I want someone like that. They have that fire personality but I want to train him to tame it. An out-of control frame can cause disaster like you stated but the ninja of fire need to control his fire as well as this bad habit. I hope you can understand."

"I do."

"Good. But I want to make sure he's good about his surroundings. But from what I've read, the ninja of fire is very protective of those close to him. I believe someone with this personality will be stubborn and arrogant to show his protectiveness, it also shows he'll do anything and try to appear strong to comfort those around him and do anything to protect them as well. Can you do this task?"

"Yes Sensei."

**.::.**

Like always, Ignacia is a beautiful village and _Four Weapons Blacksmith _was surrounded by a wonderful landscape. It is placed upon a rocky hillside, surround by trees with rich red leaves from the autumn season and dark greenish-brown leaved shrubs. There was a water tower right next to the shop with power lines as well.

The village was peaceful except the birds which were chirping and the cling of metal against metal and Violet's heels clicking on the stone pathway. She quickly moved over behind a tree and quickly calmed herself. She was nervous. Why? Because she never needed to use her invisibility powers for a mission for the whole day. She never performed it for that long. It scares her because she's afraid she might suddenly drop out and be revealed then probably get killed by this boy. Heck, she's in a weaponry shop and most people don't like magic. She's pretty sure this boy is one that doesn't like magic.

Some people considered magic as a dangerous black substance. Only little kids believed it as a colorful and sparkly and people who suddenly appear isn't normal. Like Sensei stated, this guy will be super protective and if he have a sister then it'll be worst. He'll just kill Violet on the spot, not letting her explain herself first.

Calming herself down, the ninja of the wind slowly turn transparent. She lifted up her hand and waited until she is completely invisible. Then she waited until her shadow had also disappeared. Now she was ready. She only have an hour before her time is up and then she'll have to wait for another 5 hours. She walked into the store and looked inside.

There were rows upon rows of sharp and deadly look weapons which consisted of swords, daggers, shurikens, maces, knives, axes, scythes, spears, armour and archery stuff. She quickly looked for the two siblings. And again, she found herself looking at the younger sibling. She was just about Violet's height which made Violet feel short. She had been short since she was little. Heck, she's 18 and this girl is like 15 or 16.

Although from the way this girl dresses, Violet could tell that this girl is not a damsel in distress and not one of those girly girls. She's seems independent and tomboyish. With her short black hair, it reminded Violet of a smart person. Her hands weren't soft but rough probably from the years of making weapons.

"Kai, have you seen the daggers that we had made yesterday?" She called out. She voice had a slight melodic sound to it. She wouldn't be surprised if she sings.

_Kai… sounds like a cute name!_

She would have groaned but she couldn't when she's right next to 'Kai''s sister. The name is too plain for her liking.

"I don't know, I thought that lady brought it." She heard a voice called out from the back of the shop. Carefully, Violet walked passed his sister and went to the back. She sure that he was dipping a sword into a pail of water and stream evaporated. Unlike his sister's straight hair, Kai's brown hair stuck out everywhere but they did have the same amber eyes and nose.

"What lady? Just giving 'that lady' doesn't tell me anything, describe her a bit more."

"She's the one that had that bright red hair and a burn across her arm."

"Ohhh, that lady." Violet walked to the other end of the back bit of the store. It was mainly just scarps of metal and tools. But suddenly, Kai's head snapped up and he looked around as if he was on alert. She held her breath and stopped walking. He then shook his head and looked back down. When he's aware of his surroundings, that's what Sensei was looking her.

She turned back into the store, looking for the map Wu told her to look for. She looked for loose floor boards, in the racks and between weapons, inside of the armour and helmets. She wasn't successful. She looked back at the clock that displayed that her hour is nearly up. Being light on her feet, she dashed out of the shop and back to the same tree before going back to her normal state. She quickly pinned the badge on her blouse and took out the journal and pen and she headed towards the shop.

**.:Kai:.**

He did felt sometime while he was making that sword. There was no wind in shops but he could feel a breeze but none of the trees outside had moved or swayed. He knows that there's someone in their shop right now spying on them. Then a couple times after he felt the floor vibrate like someone's footsteps and he knew it couldn't be Nya's, she was standing still talking a customer. It was a sharp vibrate and a soft click like heels. The customer is a he and Nya hates heels.

Then he heard heels clicking on the stone path outside. He turned his head and saw a woman, or journalist to be accurate, walking towards their shop. He narrowed his eyes to see her better. Her strawberry blonde hair swayed side to side in its high pony tail and her glasses reflect the sunlight which made him look away. When the heels came closer he looked again. He would be lying if he said she wasn't pretty. Her slim face had the most beautiful features he had seen. Her cream colored skin was adorned with round violet eyes which turn darker towards the edge of the iris and they were framed by long black lashes.

His eyes slowly travelled down her pink lips. He couldn't tell if she used lipstick or if that was her natural pink colour. Slowly, he laid down the sword he was working on and wiped his hand among his apron before making his way to the front of the store.

"Hi, can I help you?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, yes. My name is Linda Natelle and I'm here from NTV Television Station from Ninjago City to interview about your shop. Is it alright if I can look around for a bit?" She asked. Her voice was soft and flowing like a waterfall.

"Sure but don't go upstairs." He said with a warning look before turned back to his weapons. He never did like Ninjago City a lot, it was too crowd and no one in there had ever faced both of their parents' deaths when they're young. Now, he didn't like the journalist. He can't afford to have her making bad comments on their shop, without it, he and Nya are left to struggle on their own with no money.

As he went to continue on his sword, he kept a close eye on her. She seemed too graceful for his liking. He learnt all about assassins, how they're sent in with a disguise and act sweet and lovely. His uncle taught before he passed as well. He taught Kai that assassins would be trained from a young age and learnt to move swift like the wind and with grace. He narrowed his eyes as 'Linda' looked inside of a helmet before going towards the arrows and run a finger along the long stick.

He walked over to the swords' rack and placed the sword he was working on on it. He looked at her fingers' tip and on her right hand; the skin was slightly rough and pushed in probably from training with a bow. Then a dark look was casted on his face. She was right next to a bow right now, it wouldn't be long before she would attack him.

"That sword is blunt." He heard her say and she turned around to look at him with a smile.

"And how do you know that?" For a moment, her eyes looked alarm but the next moment it was gone.

"My brother owns a blacksmith near Jamanakai Village… It got shut down a few years ago but I used to work there before I got this position." She again smiled sadly. He looked at her hands again. They were nothing like Nya's. Nya had true blacksmith hands, not this girl.

"By work… you mean-"

"I mean assisting. I used to gather the tools needed and hand them over." She said before turning her back towards him and looked at the bow. "Here's some tips, for the bow make sure that this part not curved like the bow, make it a bit straighter so the arrow can fly further. And don't sell blunt swords. Don't worry, I won't make a note on it." And she flashed him a smile before walking to somewhere else. He stood there and looked at the bow.

"It's fine to me…" He grumbled under his breath and he looked back to the sword. It was very blunt, how could he been so blind? Although, he thought, he had been focusing on her but still didn't believe her. How could a girl like her be so observant and know that his sword is blunt when she's 2 meters away from him? He has good eye sight, no one can refuse that but her's? It just couldn't believe it.

**Extra-long chapter. I couldn't end it well but now I got an ending bit. Please review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Moving Out

**Chapter 5  
Moving Out**

**.:Violet:.**

As she entered the monastery, she the scent of tea bags was strong… That could only mean one thing. Sensei had again bought another 10 kilos of green tea. She quickly walked to her room and slipped her aching feet out of the journalist heels and slipped them into more comforting slippers. She then again lifted up the take-away food bag and brought it into the dining and then headed to her Sensei's head-quarters.

"Sensei Wu, I had bought lunch." She said as she knocked on the door. The door opened and she could see empty scrolls lying on the ground with ink bottles and a steaming tea cup.

"Ah, you came earlier than I expected you to but let's not wait long, I cannot wait to taste stir-fried chicken noodles." She smiled gently. He closed the door behind him and together they sat at the table and ate.

"Have you found the map?"

"I'm afraid not Sensei. I looked under loose wood planks when they weren't looking, inside amour, helmets, behind paintings and everywhere." She sighed. She never liked an unsuccessful mission.

"Don't worry; I don't expect you to find it within a day. I asked their father to hide it very well. And what about Kai?"

"Well, he's very observant." She stated as she set down her chopsticks. "I think he knew that I was there while I was in my invisible form. He kept glancing at my way before turning back to what he was doing. When I was there as the journalist he did not approve of me. He questioned me and looked at my hands."

"Why would he look at them for?"

"I was touching a bow, examining it and I think I gave him the idea of me being an assassin. He saw the bow string mark in them so I had to come up with a lie of working in a blacksmith shop in Jamanakai Village."

"Violet, we cannot afford any slip ups." She looked down in guilt. "But I think he's the one."

Her head snapped back up.

"Have you chosen the others?"

"Yes. I'm planning on inviting them here in a couple days so I can train them as soon as possible." He said before his face turned sorrowful.

_I bet my buttons that he's going to kick you out…_

"Sensei, what is the matter?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. She will give in every button to not move out. This had been her home now and her sensei can't seriously be thinking about moving her out just to fit in 4 boys?

"I'm afraid that I cannot expose you to them and having you living here while they're staying here may be a big problem." He sighed.

"So you're asking me to move out?"

"Yes but I have a wonderful place for you to go to. No need to pay rent although it is in a bit of a mess but you'll be only need 1 room."

"Where is it?"

"Remember the scroll about Captain Soto and his magnificent boat 'The Bounty'?" He asked as he now too set his chopsticks aside.

"You mean in there? I thought it was a myth."

"Nothing in the scrolls my dear is a myth. Scrolls tell the truth. I found it by accident a week ago and let me reassure you that there are no dead pirates in there." He said with a smile but she only sighed.

"But do they have to live in here Sensei?"

"I'll make them do sunrise exercise." He said and she smiled. Never did she do sunrise exercise... only once but she never liked it. "If they were to be in here then I can make sure they don't miss training but one of them is like you Violet, homeless with no mother or father or siblings." She looked up at him in shock but he only nodded his head.

"I thought he could live in here for time being but I'm sure you can be on your own. Like most people say, females matures must faster than male."

"Sensei… Can you tell me more about these new Ninja? I mean the future lightning, ice and earth?"

**.::.**

She doesn't like it here. Not one bit. There's no water, she had fallen through the floor boards many times in her first day. No electricity. No, scratch it, she thought angrily, _I don't dislike the place, I hate it_. Her first week she still have to keep a careful eye over Kai because Sensei thinks he'll get the others together first so he could teach Kai the way of coping with a team instead of him trying to do everything by himself. He believes that it'll teach the others that unexpected events will happen at any stage. So while Sensei busies himself training 3 ninja, Violet have to look after Kai and work on the bounty.

So far she has got the water for her room and the kitchen, laundry and bathroom. She got electricity for the bathroom, kitchen, her bedroom, hall ways, laundry and the bridge. She managed to fix the holes she left in the ground and it was coming alright but it was just a bit… empty.

She had no one to talk too. Sure she talked to Kai since she told him that she'll be examining the store for a week and a bit. In her other spare times, she would train herself and try to get her invisibility to last longer than an hour, now she can do it for 3 hours with another 3 hour break. A bigger improvement. But still, there were no signs of the map. Doesn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find it.

She hopes she'll find it soon before it'll become suspicious for Kai.

**.:1 month later:.**

"Can I ask you something… Linda?" Kai asked as she was once again trying to find the map.

"Ask away." She replied as she stopped looking at the sword she was holding and placed it back onto the rack.

"Why are you here again and what are you saying about our shop?" He asked as he stood in front of her, his amber eyes looking down at her.

"The reason I'm here again is because my reports aren't clear enough. And I'm just talking about the quality of the metal you are able to produce with scrap pieces." She replied, it's not technically lying, it's true.

"And..?"

"Remember when I told you about your sword being blunt? I'm seeing a big improvement since then all this swords are sharp with no scratches. The bows could still be a little bit better but the arrows are good although can I recommend some advice? I won't mention it in my report."

"Sure."

"With the daggers, the handles are a bit too long, so it may put the aim a bit off."

"How do you know about this? Just being a blacksmith assistance doesn't mean you know how to do each weapon perfectly and how to use them." And at this point he was towering over her.

_Look what you had got yourself into._

"I'm not blind; I can perfectly see there's a dagger in your hand." She hissed. Kai glared at her with fire burning behind them. "Here, I'll show you." She took his arm and into the blacksmith away and she stood against the wall with him on the other side. "Throw it at me."

"I can't throw daggers."

"Just throw it anyway; it'll miss because of the handle." She snapped, her patience going thinner and thinner. "If you get me, I'll say I'm impressed. And if you happen to stab me and make me bleed to death, make sure it was worth it because I can easily tell you want to kill me, excusing of me being things I shouldn't be."

Then he threw it. The dagger spun slowly. And it did hit her but with the handle on her leg.

"I'm impressed with your skills but not your listening skills." She sighed and handled him back the dagger.

"Are you trying to mock me?" He asked, his voice going dangerously low.

"No, I am simply stating a true statement which will not be mentioned into my report."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out." She reflectively took a step back when he took a step forward. His eyes were narrowly with anger and flames glowing dangerously behind and his lips tight and thin. "I won't repeat, _get. Out."_

_But he did repeat…_

"It appears you have a customer." She said and she relaxes in the inside as Wu had come to the rescue.

"Hmm, your metal is loud and heavy, useful for slowing down but useless in the art of stealth."

"Seems like you're no longer need." Kai snapped at me. Her hand clenched and unclenched and her teeth gritted against each other.

"They're all tools for samurais but none for ninja?"

At this she took her cue to leave, making sure to flick her hair at Kai. She quickly stood outside and listened.

"A ninja? You're a long way from finding a ninja from these parts old man." She wanted to storm in there and beat him up.

_How dare he disrespect Sensei Wu!_

"And our shop is called 'Four Weapons' and not 'For Browsing'. Either by something or go peddle your insults somewhere else, I've already got enough of those."

"Hmph, too bad. I thought I've found something special."

She waited until Sensei walked a bit away from the shop and behind a tree. She followed him.

"Arrogant, rude, hot-headed… Why him?" She whined as she folded her arms over. "He wants to kill me, it's written all over his face. He's also disrespectful towards you Sensei."

"I know that but he's the one, whether we like it or not."

"But why did you come now?"

"I've just sent Cole, Jay and Zane onto a mission and hopefully when they return when Kai just complete the basics of his training..." He sighed but when something rumbled from the ground, she instantly looked to the sky to see thick dark purple clouded covered the blue sky.

"Sensei!"

"Don't, since you've already got onto Kai's bad side, make him think you're not an assassin." Wu told her before making his way back to the shop with Violet going to another side and walk from there.

_We should be kicking butt! This is so unfair!_

Then she saw vehicles made of bones with skeletons in them. She hissed under her breath at the sight of them.

"Ah!" She released a scream as the vehicles stopped in front of the shop.

_Geez, can you make it more convincing?_

"Kai, be careful!" She heard Nya said before Kai ran out, fully dressed in amour and a sword in his hand. He looked to her.

"I told you to go away!" He snapped before pushing her down from an incoming dagger. She tried so hard not to dodge it but her body was tingling to move.

"I'm sorry!" She said and she pushed Kai off but not too hard. "Geez, you're heavy!"

"Sorry." He apologized before getting off and helped her to her feet. "Duck!"

And she did and she watched as he detached a skull from its boney body. She quickly crawled to the side, trying to get into trouble so she could prove that she's a person that doesn't know how to fight.

"Nya! I told you to stay back in the shop! Arg, why don't women listen?"

_Because you're so thick-headed._

Violet had to admit that the little voice is right. She wanted to give it a high five but problem is that she would knock herself out. But while she was in her thoughts, a boney hand grabbed her waist and a cry left her lips as the skeleton crushed her body to his.

"Let go of me!" She hissed but she knew she had to stay in to look convincing. She looked around for Wu but she had no luck but she saw two skeletons fighting each other in the shop as the front sign fell and… the map!

_You can't blow your cover remember?_

But they needed the map. Violet saw the two break it up before grabbing it.

"Help!" She cried more in an angry way. She doesn't need saving, she wished she could just use spinjitzu. She tried to make the most convincing 'saving' eyes towards Kai as he ran towards her, jumping over the creatures bodies before hacking away at the one that held her captured.

"Thanks." She said in a flat tone and she looked around.

"Stop getting into trouble." He said sternly but he pulled her by the waist and she heard an arrow whizzed beside her side. She started to feel uncomfortable being so close to him, his warm breath brushed against her cheek and his chest was against her's and his hands were on her waist, the place he didn't want them to be on. Her fingers urged for a dagger to get his hands off her.

But a skeleton she presumed is the leader pushed the two over and she was out of his arms but her head hit against the wall of the shop. Slowly her vision blurred and a pounding sensation entered at the back of her skull and her arms pushed her up and her hand went to the back of her head.

_I think that's enough convincing…_

**I like to say thanks to: Butter4Evaz, Himeno Kazehito, Elephant101, ForeverDreamer12 and KaiJayBrowinLove32 for reviewing and following! And check out my new poll and make sure to vote for Undercover if you like to see more chapters updated frequently. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Black, Blue and White

**Chapter 6**

**Black, Blue and White**

**.:Violet:.**

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" She heard Samukai yelled and looked to Sensei who heard his brother's name. Of course she knew about Lord Garmadon. She had only seen him twice when she did get capture on a mission but she always can escape their rickety cells.

_So did they recognize us?_

"Nya!"

_That answers it. _

Violet quickly got up and ran towards Nya and she pushed Nya over from the incoming claw that came towards her. She looked to Kai and Wu. Wu shook his head while Kai had relief in his eyes.

"Both sir or the blonde or the black?"

"Hey!"

"Err… I dunno… get the one in the red dress!" Samukai shouted to his comrades and back-hand slapped the nearest skeleton. Violet clutched her leg and looked down to see deep gashes on her leg from the claw. She winched and tried to get up with Nya as Skeletons came towards them.

"Kai!" Nya shouted for her brother's help but another claw caught her and brought her back to the vehicle.

"Nya!" Kai shouted again. Violet staggered to her feet but she groaned and bit her lip. The skeletons then retreated back to the underworld.

"Are you alright?" Wu asked her.

"I'm fine… but thanks for your concern." She thanked him then she remembered that she supposed to not know Wu.

"See, I told you Kai… Useless."

"Arg! You could have done something!" He shouted and turned to face Wu with his sword in his hand. "You could have used that twist… thingy."

"Spin *ahek* ji *ahek* tsu." She corrected but disguised it in a cough.

"Spinjitzu!" Sensei Wu corrected and hit his bamboo stick onto kai's helmet.

"But you did nothing! At least this pathetic reporter did something but it wasn't very effective now was it?" He then shouted and turned to her. She gasped as he towered over her. With her leg wounded and the height different, she felt vulnerable.

"Fine then, I won't risk another limb then." She hissed and stared back at him and the wind started to blow rougher. She went to take a step forward but she fell forward and he caught her. She pushed him away and she went to stand up again.

"Well, I'm getting my sister back by myself then." He snapped.

"Kai. That was Samukai that has taken your sister. No one alone, especially an _old_ man like me and a reporter like her can stop him. Not even a blacksmith yourself with poor armour. And someone like you can't get access into the Underworld." Wu told the blacksmith. He turned to look at Wu.

"The Underworld? But why would they want my sister?" Kai shouted to him staring hard into the man's eyes.

"Stop snapping will you? Ugh." And she fell down and both males went to look at her.

"Do you perhaps have a first-aid kit inside of your shop and we can talk." Wu took him and went to help her up.

"Thank you…"

"Wu."

"Yes, thank you Wu." She smiled and they walked to the store. Kai grumbled and kicked a rock before following after them.

**.::.**

"You're lucky this wound doesn't have any poison or serious infections. Swelling and bruising may appear but nothing too bad." Wu told her and she said her thanks again.

"So why do they want my sister?" Kai repeated again. Wu turned to look at him.

"The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using 5… I mean 4 weapons that can control the elements of Ice, Fire, Lightning and Quakes. And to keep them safe as he passed on, he placed them in separate locations with a guardian guarding it. Your father was a humble man and the Spinjitzu Master entrusted the map to the location of the weapons to him. If these weapons fall into the wrong hands, they can tip the balance of good and evil. It has seems the skeletons knew that the map was here in your shop."

_Why didn't he mention your element?_

That was indeed a mystery to Violent. Perhaps he kept it away because he didn't want the others to know about it.

"So you also came here looking for the map?" Kai asked as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms against his chest. Violet looked down to her leg and the white bandage started to make itch. She then looked up to kai who was also staring back at her.

"No, I came for you… Although I do not think the rest of this conversation is suitable for you." Wu told her and winked. She nodded.

"I understand. I'll take my leave… I'm truly sorry for your sister." She told him before limping out of the door. When Kai turned his back to her, she changed into her invisibility form and walked normally to the shop. A little scratch like that can't hurt her.

_This must have convinced Kai._

Then she entered back in and listened to their conversation. 

_"_I came for something else. I came for you."

"Me?"

"If Garmadon gets the weapons before us, then I fear I won't be able to stop my brother."

"Wait, Lord Garmadon? You mean the one with 4 arms? He's your brother?!"

"He was once a good man but something that is pure evil has got into his blood therefor changing him into a man that I no longer know." Wu sighed. "But you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it and use it. I won't train you to be a samurai but a ninja."

"Look, I don't think I'm all of that but I need to save my sister- Ah!"

Wu kicked Kai down and placed his bamboo staff on Kai's chest.

"But you'll need training to control the fire that burns inside of you. Once your training is competed, we then can go and save your sister."

**.::.**

Violet still followed after the two in her invisible form, especially when they climbed up the mountain side inside of the stone-made stairs. She had a hard time trying not to laugh as Wu climbed up with ease while Kai struggled. She followed Wu up to the top and he sat down and waited for Kai. Violet quickly turned back to her original form.

"My dear girl, how on Ninjago are you able to climb up that with that busted leg of yours?" Wu asked in amazement.

"Sensei Wu, a little scratch is hardly anything."

"But back then-"

"That was merely an act." She answered with a smile.

"Good then, I got a mission for you. I'll be busy with training Kai and because of that, they'll be nothing for you to do but can you keep an eye on Zane, Jay and Cole for me?"

"Yes Sensei, tell me their location and what their mission is and I'll make sure to keep an eye out."

"Good. They're in the Toxic Bogs-"

"Sensei! That's their first mission and you sent them there?"

"Yes I have, there's supposed to be a hidden hideout filled with many ancient scrolls."

"How do you know they aren't stupid enough to jump into acid?"

"Cole and Zane are mature enough to make sure Jay doesn't do that… and there's supposed to be this tree and its leaves are used to make a magnificent tea."

_Of course._

"I think they'll forget that so make sure you go and pick some ok?"

"By some you mean?"

"I mean to fill up this bag." And already he took out a bag and threw it at her.

"You really are a tea lover Sensei." She sighed. But she skin tickled as a breeze stroke against her skin. "Kai is nearly here. I better leave."

"Alright but take care!"

**.::.**

She quickly changed out of the reporter's outfit and into her ninja suit with her bow over her shoulders and a quiver of arrows. She quickly got a small backpack and threw the bag Sensei gave her and she ran to the kitchen and filled it up with some food and water. When she was done, she got the wind to carry her to the Toxic Bogs. She remembered her mission in the Bogs, her bag of goods fell in and the acid devoured it in an instant. Then she stumbled across the Venomari Tombs but she knew not to go near that horrid place.

She let the wind placed her down on her feet and she covered her nose at the terrible scent that filled her nose. The Toxic Bogs was still green as she remembered it with its Acidic Lake with a deadly shade of green that somewhat reminded her of expired cucumbers. A green mist settled over the greenish-brown ground.

"Geez Jay, if you keep tripping like this you'll fall into the lake and not only kill yourself but destroy the scrolls." She heard a low yet warm and rich tone echoed across the forest. She quickly leap behind a tree and watched as she saw 3 figures enter her sight, all 3 of them had their masks down. This is actually the first time she had seen them. Wu told her about their personalities but never have she meet them. The one who spoke belong to a boy in a black ninja suit. Cole, the ninja of quakes. His shaggy, black hair fell in waves and ends just above those chocolate brown eyes.

_He's cute!_

She looked to the other 2.

_Never mind, they all are cute! But I think Kai is hot._

At this, her face turned red and she slapped her head, mentally barking for her little voice to shut up and stop talking about those boys. Cole was the tallest out of the three and has the biggest muscles. His face showed he had dedicated to his mission and takes everything serious. The blue ninja she presumed was Jay who was limping slightly.

"Well, it's not my fault. I thought that rock was a little pebble, not a rock that's pretty much buried!" Jay shouted as he waved his arms about. His coppery hair was nicely combed to the side and his electric blue eyes pierced through the mist. His was the smallest although he did have long legs. She guessed he was the fastest in the group but other than that, he was very well built.

"Keep your voice down Jay, we do not know what is in this forest and we better not awaken anything we do not wish to awaken." She blinked at the white ninja's voice. It sounded very… monotone like. Almost like a robot. But she smiled at Zane, no wonder he's the ninja of ice, his whitish-blonde hair (that was unnaturally stick up perfectly) went perfectly well with his pale skin and icy blue eyes which made her shiver. So this is the ninja that didn't have a home like her?

_For someone who's homeless, he did sound very wise._

"Wait… I think I can see something over there." She heard his monotone voice rang out and she went to change into her invisible form. "It's gone, never mind."

"What colour?" Jay asked as he placed a hand on the white ninja's shoulder.

"Purple."

_Crap, he saw us!_

"It's probably those frogs we saw." Cole suggested. "Let's go and get a closer look."

She quickly leaped like a deer to another tree. She watched as all 3 investigated the tree she had moved from.

"There are footprints, someone's watching us." Zane observed as he discovered her footstep. "And they're more leading that way."

She bit her lip and looked around to find a spot to hide. She then looked to the tree.

_It's better than nothing._

She quickly climbed up it and perched herself on a branch with leaves tickling her neck.

"How can tracks just end?"

"I don't know but let's not linger in this forest anymore."

**So what do you guys think? And thanks to: DiliciouslyDangerous1, Himeno Kazehito, Elephant101, ForeverDreamer12, ILOVELLOYD and EmpressOlivia204 for reviewing! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - New Allies

**Hey all! I'm back with a new chapter! I just remembered the others didn't have their ninja suits yet! I mean before Cole, jay and Zane met Kai, they had black suits… Oops. **

**Chapter 7**

**New Allies**

**.:Kai:.**

He groaned as he rubbed his lower back and walked towards his room. Wu had told him many times that he wasn't allowed to venture to the east side of the monastery. Kai doesn't really know why but he knew he shouldn't put his nose in it… Arg, why does he have to be so damn curious. He looked around and saw no one. He looked outside of the window to see the old man sitting on a stone, underneath a blossoming cherry blossom. Kai then walked to the east side.

The monastery was huge if you asked him but now he was venturing into the east side, it's much bigger. There were so many rooms. Most consisted of scrolls… and more scrolls… and more scrolls! He closed the door and then he opened another. Instantly he was bombed with the scent of tea.

"Must be his tea storeroom." He muttered to himself and he closed the door with a gentle click but another scent caught his nose. It smelt sweet. He never got to smell fragrances and perfumes due to his sister's allergies to the wonderful scents.

"Strawberries… apples and candy…" he muttered to himself. It was an addicting smell. He travelled along the wooden floor boards. They creaked underneath his feet and his nose pulled him closer to the scent. He was then in front of a door. He placed his hand on the cool, golden handle and he went to twist it but to his dismay, it was locked. He looked to the door frame and he stretched his hand to the top. And he smirked once he found the key. He twirled the small, golden thing between his fingers and he opened the door. The smell engulfs him in wave and he looked at the room. The floor boards were a warm oak colour and the walls were painted a soft lavender colour.

"Why on earth would an old man want a room purple?" He asked himself and he inspected the room. A double sized bed was presented in the middle with the pillows neatly placed upon the white sheets. There was a closet on the right and a desk on the left. There was another door on the right and he guessed it was the bathroom. He looked underneath the bed. He knew there was a reason why this room was locked. Perhaps it was Wu's daughter's old room?

He looked into the closet. He found clothes hanger on the rail and in the shelves, he found sheets and a bow. He frowned upon seeing it. It was a beginner's bow from the looks of it. He closed the door and he went to the desk. The desk was empty except he found a piece of paper caught between the wall and the desk. He then realized it was a receipt for the bow! It was from his shop. He narrowed his eyes and crumbled it before chucking it to the side. He then went into the bathroom.

There was a bathtub against the wall with stripped shower curtains in 3 shades of purple and white. He opened the curtains to see a shower head and he looked to the drain and found dirty blonde hair. A shiver went through his body and he realized this is a girl's room. But his curiosity got a hold on him. He went to the sink and he opened the cabinet below. He closed it immediately and his face turned bright red. Embarrassing to say but he did saw a tampons and pads underneath. He shook his head, trying to clear his head but it was still valid in his mind. He left the bathroom and went to look underneath the bed. He then saw a loose floor board.

He yanked it open and he reached his hand inside. He pulled out a box but he frowned when he saw a lock.

"What are you doing in here?" He jumped but he head hit the bed frame.

"Ow… Oh, um… I was merely curious." He answered before putting the box back underneath the bed and he stood up and dusted his red outfit clean.

"I told you the east side of the monastery is out of bounds!"

"Ok, I heard but… who's room is this?" He asked. He eyed the man carefully.

"It's my niece's room before she moved into Jamanakai Village." Wu told him but he could see something was off in the man's eyes.

"You're lying." Kai told him with his arms folded. Then a ping of sadness entered the man's eyes.

"She died a year ago when those skeletons roamed her camp site."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright but let's get out of this room."

**.:Violet:.**

She perched herself on a roof tiled and giggled quietly as she saw Kai fight against Cole, Jay and Zane. She nearly fell off the roof as Kai spat his toothbrush out during his fight and into another's mouth. Their fighting technique was rubbish! R-U-B-B-I-S-H! The she clutched her stomach as the training course which had turned on, thanks to hot-head kai, took them all out. A giggle or two had left her mouth but the 4 were too engage in trying to knock themselves out.

"Stop!" She silenced herself and quickly wiped the tears away as she saw Wu walk into the courtyard. Kai looked dumbstruck and she bit her hand to stop laughing. She also had to hold her breath when Zane looked her way. She watched intensely as the others met.

"The name's Cole, kid." Cole introduced and he took off his mask.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 18." Kai snapped.

"Well too bad and just to let you know, there's nothing in this world that I'm afraid of." Violet smirked. She knew he's afraid of one thing.

"Except for dragons." She heard Zane piped up and he too took his hood off. She tried so hard to muffle her laugh because Cole went pale as a sheet.

"D-dragons aren't from this world Zane." He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. This was priceless. She wished she had a video camera right here to tape this moment. She started to ignore the rest of their conversation until Kai demanded about his sister.

"What about my sister?!" He yelled.

"Wait, we're saving a girl?" Jay asked as he nudged Kai. "Is she hot? Does she like the colour blue?"

"Back off!" Kai hissed and she giggled again but she jolted from her position as a cold breeze blew past her. She looked to the horizon in alert and saw dark and purple clouds forming. She frowned and quickly dashed off. The world blurred past her as she ran like the wind. Her moments were swift with grace in every stride. She then jumped into a tree and watched carefully as the skeletons made camp. She frowned when she didn't see lord Garmadon.

"Samukai, which weapon do we get first?" She heard a skeleton dressed in blue armour asked as he followed the commander like a lost puppy.

"We'll go for the bow, it's the closet to us then…. The scythe." The skeleton announced as he looked at the map. She cursed and she leaned forward to look at the map. The map looked like coffee filters paper and in ink, Ninjago was placed on the map with 5 circles on it. Each circle contained a weapon: A bow, sword, Nunchucks, shurikens and a scythe. She leaned just a bit more and saw where her weapon was. It was in the Forest of Tranquility. They were right on the edge of it at the moment. But her hand slipped and she fell forward but luckily, her foot got struck between the intersections of the branches. She swung herself back over and she looked down.

_Lucky none of them saw us._

Her little voice echoed in her mind. She agreed. She then jumped and leaped from branch to branch until she reached the heart of the forest. The wind was strong and leaves were circling around a pillar of stone she didn't recognize until now. She jumped down from the tree and ran to the weapon. She grasped the bow and she was surprise how light the golden weapon was. The breeze around her grew stronger that the dust got picked up and into her eyes. She growled and covered her eyes but a dark shadow leaned over her.

She looked up and into the glaze of a dragon. Its snout flared and its beady purple eyes glare at her. Its light purple wings were back as if the dragon was ready to strike at her.

"Good dragon, I'm not here to hurt you or to use this weapon for bad causes." She said smoothly and placed the bow on her back and showed her hands to show she had no weapons in her hand. The dragon opened its mouth to show white pearly white. She gasped and stumbled backwards and into the pillar. She covered her face and waited her to the worst but it never came. Instead, she felt a thud through the earth below her feet. She looked to see the dragon lying down on its belly and titled its head to the side. She slowly extended a hand and stroked the dragon's head.

"And here I thought you were going to eat me." She laughed but the dragon's head snapped up and this up her on the edge quickly.

"The ninja got the golden weapon! Seize her!" She heard Samukai's voice yelled. She attached an arrow onto the string of her bow and went to shoot but she then realized that the arrow wouldn't have any effect on them. But instead, the dragon turned around and posed the same stance when the two met and fire came out of the dragon's mouth, frightening the skeletons away.

"Thank you." She said to the dragon. The dragon lay down in front of her again and looked at her intensely. Then she realized the dragon was indeed a she.

"A girl heh? You got a name?" She did feel awfully silly for talking to a dragon but it's not often she gets to meet people. Make that a dragon. Then she realized that they are dragons protecting each weapon. She smiled at the thought of the earth ninja frightened in front of a dragon. But the dragon let out a snort and shook it head.

"How about… Gush? Nah… that's too boyish." The dragon let out a playful roar of agreement.

"Ummm…" She wanted something easy and simple… But she let shock took over her body when she found a name in the dirt (probably written by the dragon's claw). _Breeze_

"Okay then Breeze… Give me one a minute; I have one more errand to do." And she quickly ran to the skeleton's abandoned camp and found the map lying on the ground. She smirked.

_Too easy._

She flew home with her new friend behind before she flew back to the monastery. The sun was just peeping over the horizon. She entered the monastery and quietly, she went to Wu's room. She turned into her invisible form and knocked on the door. His sleepy figure opened the door and he was confused until revealed herself.

"Violet, this must be important if you decided to come here when there's 4 ninja in this monastery." He let her in before closing the door.

"I got the map and got my weapon." She informed him and she placed the map onto the table and placed her bow down too.

"How on Ninjago did you dear managed to do this?"

"Let's just say that Cole's biggest fear is the friendliest thing to me."

"Ah, so you heard that?"

"I should have recorded it actually." She muttered but her sensei laughed and patted her on the back.

"I have made a very fine ninja out of you and I'm proud you are able to get the map and the weapon alone without any advice from me." He said and praised her.

"And don't forget the tea." And she dropped the sack of leaves which had been on her back.

"How did I manage to forget that?" He asked and laughed along with her but they both stopped when they heard footsteps. She quickly took her bow and dashed behind the stack of scrolls. She transformed into her invisible state. She watched as Wu opened the door and she saw Zane standing there.

"Is there something I can do for you Zane?" She heard Wu asked.

"My apologizes. I heard some talking." She heard Zane's monotone voice vibrate through the room.

"I was merely talking to myself… I do tend to do that when I don't have enough tea… Why don't you join me?"

"No… It's alright sensei Wu." And with that he exited the room. Violent stood up from her spot and poured a cup for her sensei.

"But I have a question Sensei Wu." She said quietly as she passed his cup to him.

"Ask away dear girl."

"I remember some time ago you told Kai that there were only 4 golden weapons… Why did you not include mine?" She asked as she sat on the floor and her fingers curling into her palm.

"Because I want to keep you as a secret because if I introduced you to the others-"

"They'll be distracted by my appearance… I'm not that attractive." She answered sharply and sighed.

"Violet! I've seen it in the spirit smoke and the scrolls." And he stood up and shuffled over to the stack of scrolls. He dug through the pile until he found the scroll he was looking for. "And I'll admit it myself. You are very beautiful so stop denying it… and read this."

She told the scroll from him.

_The Purple Ninja of the Wind: also known as the ninja of beauty, invisibility and grace. _

She stopped reading and sighed deeply.

"What do you mean you have seen it in the spirit smoke?"

"That is for you to find out." She groaned at his response.

**Ah! 7 reviews for the last chapter! And about the stuff that Kai found in Violet's bathroom, I was reading a fanfiction and a girl who was on an adventure happened to have it but thanks to: Nicole Jett, ForeverDreamer12, mlplover333, DeliciouslyDangerous1, KaiJayBrowinLove32, Butter4Evaz &amp; Himeno Kazehito! And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Golden Ride

**AH! I'm soooo sorry everyone. Dumb dumb me forgot my USB stick in my locker at school and then it was school holidays so I wasn't able to update any stories or let alone work on them. So I deeply apologize but enjoy with the story! And an extra-long chapter for you all! :)**

**Chapter 8  
A Golden Ride**

**.:Violet:.**

She couldn't help but smirk as the four ninja were pulling the carriage Sensei Wu was sitting on, eating some tea as per usual. Cole was placed in front of Kai and he had Jay on his right and Zane on his left, all of them were pulling the bamboo sticks that were attached to the carriage. She jumped onto a branch and waited for the four to catch up. Violet made sure to stay close so she can listen to their argument but she also made sure to stay out of sight.

"So… how did sensei found you three?" She heard Kai asked. Instantly memories on being on the street being homeless and hungry flooded into her eyes. She was grateful that she did accepted Wu's offer. If she turned him down, she knew she would have died a few months ago. She listened how Wu found Cole after he was climbing a cliff without using any harness or pick axes, obliviously he was testing his limits to see what he can do.

For Jay, the blue ninja was testing out an invention, and by fate, he crashed through a billboard sign and that's how he found Wu, drinking tea. Then it came for Zane's. If the Purple Ninja was honest, she was very interested in his story since he was once homeless like her. Zane said in his usual monotone that he was simply meditating at the bottom of a frozen lake for several minutes. When he was about to return to the surface, he saw Wu at the bottom as well, somehow drinking tea. At hearing this, Violet simply rolled her eyes at her sensei's strong fond for tea.

"You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, we wouldn't be toget-"

"Stop!" She was about to leap another branch forward when she heard Wu say that. She tried to stop but her foot slipped and her hand failed to grab the nearest branch. She bit down on her tongue as she fell and when she made contact with the ground, a guttural groan escaped her lips.

"Did you guys hear something?" The wind ninja heard Cole asked and she held her breath.

"It was nothing." She then heard Wu said.

"I heard it too Sensei… can we check it out to make sure we aren't being followed?" Kai's voice echoed through the stilled air.

_Damn, I knew we should have saved our invisibility for later!_

Her little angle – or devil – guardian said. Violet sighed and agreed, mentally punching herself for getting into this situation.

"It's fine, I don't hear anything." Wu said before clearing his throat. "We're close to the Caves of Despair. I highly suggest we walk by foot now if we want maximum stealth."

When she heard their footsteps faded away, she groaned and got onto her knees slowly. She rubbed circles onto her left arm. She knew a bruise is going to spread wonderfully on her arm. She softly sighed before standing up and she dusted herself. She went to readjust her bow – which she always does as it seem to calm her – but he realized her golden bow and sheath of arrows were gone. She looked around frantically but she let herself relax when she saw it hanging on the end of a branch.

**.::.**

She quickly dashed to her Sensei once Cole, Jay and Zane left. She also sighed as the impatient red ninja dashed off.

"Sorry Sensei, I would have come earlier but I think you knew what kinda happened." She informed in a sheepish tone and a soft pink rose to her cheeks.

"How on Ninjago did you fell from that branch? I know you are a great climber."

"Well I didn't except you to suddenly call out stop so that threw me off." She replied as she started to observe the camp the skeletons made in order to find the Scythe of Quakes.

"Now listen, I told them not to use the Scythe, I'm afraid they won't be able to control its power."

"The Scythe of Quakes right? No wonder you told them not to use it." She muttered as she could imagine an earth quake splitting the earth apart.

"So can you followed them and make sure they don't do anything reckless?"

"Sure sensei." And she changed into her invisibility form and silently ran through the camp and into the cave. She saw Kai running into another part of the cave and Cole, Zane and Jay inside of an upside-down cart. Unfortunately, a skeleton in front of the other three spotted Kai. Fortunately, the three dragged skeleton into their cart and bashed him. She quickly followed kai as the other three busied themselves. Another group spotted Kai. She sighed and pulled out a pair of twin daggers. Violet ran towards the skeletons and she sliced their heads and quickly stuffed a couple rocks in their mouths. She then chased after kai.

_Why does he have to be so damn stupid and ignorant?_

She honestly doesn't know the answer to that but now she knows why Sensei wants her to follow them. She's just really glad Cole, Zane and Jay have enough common sense to not do rash and reckless things like Kai does… Maybe Zane and Cole may tell Jay off once in a while but at least Jay is more mature than Kai.

The purple eyed ninja saw kai trying to push open a rock in front of a wall. Of course the weapon had to be in there but she was shock at Kai poor effort to push it. She sighed and she let the gentle breeze push her up and she pushed the top part of the rock. She tried not to groan but stopped when she saw the others. She knew the more she tire herself, the more easier it is for her to suddenly change back into her normal form in front of everyone else.

Once inside, she saw a head of a dragon protruding from the ground with the scythe in its mouth. She grinned as she waited patiently for Cole to realize. To her dismay, he didn't realize and Jay practically gave them away. Violet sighed and jumped out and she could see armies of skeletons running in with axes and swords.

She sighed at Kai and Jay. If she ever does get to meet the four, she'll defiantly be close friends with Zane. Perhaps Cole too. Then Jay then kai. No, stuff that list. Zane would be her close friend, then Cole and Jay while Kai would probably be on her hate list.

'He's disrespectful, ignorant, arrogant, impatient, stupid…'

The list went forever in her head.

_You forgot he was cute!_

She hissed underneath her breath and hit her head against the wall. She done it a couple times, first time she knocked herself out but now she's used to it. Then she heard the four stopped talking. She took this as a sign that they know that the bone heads heard them. She sighed. She knows they won't be able to do this without spinjitzu.

As she was about to use her element, Kai ran passed her and drew his sword and attacked. She quickly got out of the way and watched as they fought.

_These ninja will be the death of me…_

**.:Jay:.**

He spun around and the other end of his chosen weapon chattered the skull of a single skeleton. Unlike the others' weapon, he's able to break stuff instead of penetrate the enemies' skin with the 'pointy end'. Of course, to his logic, sharp blades and point ends won't do anything to these dudder heads. To his advantage, his nunchucks can break and shatter the bones. But he knew him and his team won't be able to this keep up.

Slowly, he started to regret his curiosity in echoes. He doesn't know why but he's so interested in them… He knew this was his fault and soon they're going to get smashed! He then realized the skeletons were actually not trying to kill them –although some of them are- but they are trying to obtain the scythe. They need spinjitzu. Without that they're goners!

"_To unlock spinjitzu, you need to think of the key."_

He blinked. Did he actually just hear that or was that a figment of memory of Wu telling them about Spinjitzu? Difference is that this was a female voice. It was soft and very melodic. He looked around but he only saw skeletons and his team mates. No girls. Perhaps he was imagining it.

But a hammer from the skeletons whacked against his face and felt himself crash into the rocky wall. He winched as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked to the incoming skeletons. The one in the middle was swinging around a wipe while the others are armed with deadly blades. He gulped.

"_The training course. Think of the training course." _He blinked once again. It was that voice. He looked around. He looked towards the 5 skeletons and realized it was right.

"Thank you my guardian angel!" If he was honest, he felt like a clown just saying that but he did need to say thanks. So was that the key? The training course at the monastery is the key to spinjitzu? He went his instincts take over and he jumped over the skeletons and kicked their heads for good measure.

"Over the planks." He murmured as he concentrated. The then jumped over another two that were swinging their probably poisoned blades.

"Dodge the swords."

When he landed on the ground, he felt powerful. A soft breeze was around him and he felt little zaps striking his skin. He didn't bother him since one of his failing creations did worse damage. In a way it had immune him.

"And here comes the dummy." And he spun around to hit the skeleton in the jaw with his nunchucks but when he did, he didn't stop spinning. Slowly a whirlpool of lightning engulfed him. No, this isn't a whirlpool. It was a tornado and do you know what that mean? Spinjitzu! He did it! When he did stop spinning, the tornado kept spinning around him. It was the weirdest feeling ever. He could just see pass the bolts of lightning so he can see where he's going. The ground beneath his feet vanished and he was completely hovering above the ground.

He then tried to walk forward but the force of the tornado kept his foot at bay. He leaned forward instead and he zoomed forward, everything in his way –which was the skeletons- was pushed back with the force of his spinjitzu.

"Jay how did you do that!" He smirked. He was proud. He was first to do Spinjitzu! That was amazing! "What's the key?"

"I'm just going through the motion; this is what sensei meant that we already know the key!" Jay shouted back to Kai. He tried something new. He started to attack with his nunchucks and the impact was twice as strong. Whoever or whatever that voice is, he owed them or it a lot.

**.:Violet:.**

She would be lying that blush crept on her cheeks when Jay shouted his thanks to her. In case you missed it:

"_Thank you my guardian angel!_"

Ok, she did reveal the key to Jay but he was the only one at that moment that wasn't covered head to toe with those skeletons. She even decided to kick butt herself. Violet used her daggers and separated the heads from their boney bodies. She was happy once Kai, Zane and Cole followed after Jay. She then leaned back and watched them. As the ninja chased then out of the caves, the dragon came out of its slumber. She smirked and waited for Cole to turn around. This time, she got her request granted. She saw his face go pale white. Fear flooded in his chocolate brown eyes and his posture with rigid but he was also trembling slightly.

While the others were 'Wahoo' or 'Yippee', Cole went deathly silent. She could see he was fighting with himself not to scream. She slowly went to towards the dragon. In theory, dragons can see invisible things and hear the slightest whispers. It's time to test that theory out. She held out her hands and its nose flared and its eyes narrowed.

"It's alright big fella. We haven't come to use the golden weapon for a bad cause. We also want to protect it from the evil that's planning to steal it." Violet told it calming but in a quiet whisper. It growled at her in response. So it's a boy dragon!

"E-er g-guys?" The purple ninja heard Cole said in the most trembling voice she had ever heard.

_Crap! He's going to make the dragon mad. _

She groaned and the other three turned around. The dragon stepped in front of her and he bared his wings back and he snarled towards the four.

"Wait! They're with me! They're just scared of you!" She shouted in a whisper but it was drowned by the dragon's snarls. Violet jumped onto its back and patted it head.

_It only trust you and not them! _

She mentally groaned and listened as the ninja tried to quickly think of a plan while Cole kept stammering about there's a dragon right in front of him. Suddenly, an ear splitting roar pierced through the cave and the dragon blew a mixture of dust and dirt towards the ninja. He then went on his hind legs with his front claws in the air and blew again with little mountains of rocks forming in front of the ninja.

"I thought again weren't from this world!" She heard Cole screamed as he and the others quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the dragon's attacks. Violet continued to plead to the dragon to calm down but the dragon drowned her out and she frowned deeply. She quickly looked to the others and saw Kai grip the scythe tightly.

_Oh dear…_

"Kai don't do it!" Jay shouted from the other cave and his voice bounced off with wall. "Sensei told us not to use the weapon!"

"So you better keep your mouth shut." He snapped. The purple ninja glared at him before adding 'rude' to Kai's list. She quickly leaped over the dragon's head and rushed to kai but she was too late. The red ninja already slammed the blade of the scythe into the ground. A crack appeared in the ground and the dragon let out a startled cry before flapping its wings. Violet herself was pushed back violently from the force into the wall. A small cry left her lips without her permission but she couldn't see if the others heard her or not. She weakly craned her head and saw rocks falling from the ceiling and toppled onto the dragon.

What surprised her the most is that she haven't fell out of her invisibility form. She realized that when she went to rub the back of her head.

"We got to escape otherwise we'll be buried alive!" She heard Cole shouted; his voice didn't tremble.

_Buried alive? Get out of there!_

She groaned and stood up shakily.

"We can't. I swear I heard someone else in here. We have to look for her." She heard Jay argued. She bit her tongue for her foolishness for allowing herself to be heard.

"I too heard a female… but it was more of a cry." She heard Zane mutter too. She silently cursed and got up.

"There's no time for that, we have to leave now!" Kai shouted before he used spinjitzu and exited through the roof which is crumbling apart. Cole followed him whereas Zane and Jay exchange glances before following their comrades. After they left, Violet quickly used her wind element and stopped the rocks from falling. With her other hand, she quickly dig through the rocks to see if the dragon was alright. To her relief, he was.

"You are free my friend." She smiled and used her element again to push the bigger rocks off the dragon. He rubbed his snout against her and she couldn't help but giggle. She bid the dragon farewell before leaving herself. Once the dragon exited as well, she let the rocks fall.

But the energy left her body quickly and within seconds, she collapsed with crimson blood seeping through her forearm.

**.:Kai:.**

He rubbed his hands as snow began to cover the decks of the ship. He didn't understand how Zane can stand this weather. Sure he's the ninja of snow and ice but that's still no reason for not being able to stand the coolness of the air. But the event from the past five days still haunts him.

Ok, so he should have listened to Jay's advice on not using the scythe because now, Wu can't trust him with important roles. He had even considered to leave him out for when they go to collect the shurikens but after hearing they can use spinjitzu, Wu reconsidered his words.

But on the first night on the boat, Jay admitted his guardian angel had told him the key to him, Cole and Zane. He and Cole had a good laugh at Jay when he mentioned the angel bit. They knew there were no such things as angels, maybe devils and demons but nothing else. But when he said the cry they heard earlier sounded the same as his guardian, this is when they took this seriously. He'll admit it too, that voice did sound like a cry from a girl but it sounded so familiar.

He knew it wasn't Nya, or his friends' sisters or his friends that were girls. But that cry… he knew he heard it before… Almost recently. He thought about the reporter who he already forgot the name of. They had the same tone but it sounded different. But when they told him about the cry they heard, Wu's face paled before he told them he'll be back, and do not leave the dock until he returned. It was late at night when he did.

Kai had always been a curious person, always suspicious of others. Now he's suspicious of Wu. Why? Because when Wu did return, the same strawberry scent he smelt when he found that room in the monastery. And now, Sensei Wu spends most of his times in his room. When Zane went to deliever his meal, Wu would ask for him to him another one. But when Zane come back later to collect the dishes, he returned with one plate empty and another still untouched. Only earlier today Zane went in to deliver the meal but didn't come back from the deck. Then after a couple hours he returns with both dishes empty.

Whatever Wu's hiding, kai swears to find out what it is.

**Yay! Chapter done! And big thanks to: Guest, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Himeno Kazehito, Nicole Jett and mlplover333. And to answer your question Guest, Wu just used the niece story to cover up Violet's track. Please review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Secret Revealed

**6 reviews in roughly 3 days! You guys made up my day! So I decided to post this chapter earlier than normal. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, that does mean it is all information and reflections of the past right? I'm a bit slow. :P**

**Chapter 9  
A Secret Revealed**

**.:Violet:.  
~3 days before present~**

She groaned as she woke up. Her eyes didn't flutter open like in those movies. Instead, her eyes snapped open and she sat up in an instant but she regretted it when a sizzling pain shot up her arm. She winched and bit her lower lip. She lowered herself slowly and looked at the ceiling. The roof of the room was a soft yellow colour while the walls were wooden boards. A small circular window was presented and she could see snow falling slowly in flakes.

"Ah, you're awake." She smiled once she heard the reassuring voice of Wu.

"What happened? How-"

"Shh. Ok, Jay and Zane reported to me after they got out that they had heard a cry from a girl before they exited the caves. I knew it had to be you so I sent them here and went back to retrieve you. Luckily the skeletons left and you weren't in your invisible form."

"But where are we?"

"It's just a hired boat so we can get the Shurikens of Ice."

"How long have I been out for?"

"3 days. You hit your head pretty hard and you lost a bit of blood from your arm." He told her before sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Wait, we're on a boat with the other four?"

"Yes, don't worry, I told them not to come into my quarters. But I got other news to tell you." He told her, he seemed a bit off. Almost hesitated. She grew concerned.

"What is it?"

"When the four are alone and without me, they will be able to do anything. Because of this I won't be able to cover up for you so I've decided to tell one of them so he can cover you up when I can't be there for you."

"What?! Are you crazy Sensei Wu?" She shouted and sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that's running up and down her arm.

"Violet, I do not know how to treat head injuries or a gash that's deep like yours that also had infection. Zane knows how to heal and I also trust him for he is the most mature one out of the rest."

"You told Zane?" Her voice turned into a whisper.

"Yes but for now, rest." And with that simple command, she did.

**.:Zane:.  
~Present~**

Out of the four of them, Zane knew what it was like to be alone, different yet the one everyone can trust and depend on.

You may think why different and alone, but waking up outside in the snow with no memories of loved ones can easily make you feel alone. You don't know who you can trust or where you are. You had to learn everything once again. He doesn't mean the simple stuff, he mean the history of Ninjago, the land and people. But what made him more different is that when he went to a village, he was the only one that stand the cold and mediate at the bottom of a frozen for eight minutes maximum without taking a breath.

But without the memories of his past, he didn't know what kind of person he was. He didn't know if he was a criminal, stealing and back-stabbing everyone. Or the kind and gentle soul. This was his decision he had to choose and guess what he chose? He chose the kind and gentle soul. He always wanted to help those in need since he knew what it felt like. Even though he didn't live in a house, he quickly earned money by cooking and that's how he kept himself going during those harsh days.

His icy blue eyes wondered over the snow. If he was really honest with himself, he thought he was the only one who doesn't have a home, who doesn't have only loved one. No one understood what his life was like, how hard it was to develop by yourself with no memories.

When Wu told Zane that he decided to entrust him with a big secret, Zane was rather shocked. Sure he would never tell a soul, secrets and promises are meant to be kept. But he was shocked that Wu trusted him the most. He would understand why not Kai or Jay. But Cole could as well since he was also team leader but apparently not.

At first, he didn't tell Zane what the secret was; he only let him follow him to his room. The white ninja followed quietly and when he saw a girl lying on Wu's bed, his heart clenched. He always believed women are meant to be treated with high respect. Instantly he knew Wu always wanted him to treat her injuries.

He didn't really know who he was in the past but someone taught how to heal, his mind didn't really know but his body knew what to do. So pretty much, he taught himself how to heal. After treating her, Sensei Wu then told him who she was and what the secret was.

Zane was pretty shocked to find out that they're indeed supposed to be five ninja instead of four and Violet, her name was, was Wu's first student before him and the others. He told Zane his story of adopting her off the streets.

Zane then realized he wasn't the only one with a harsh life. Almost at the sound of it, her's was worst. In an orphanage where everybody hated you was pretty harsh, especially to a young child. Then Wu told him she left and lived on the streets for decade, starving most of the times. He didn't starve luckily, he managed to work and earn money.

After telling him more, his Sensei then told him why he hasn't revealed her to him and the others. And he'll admit it, Violet was very pretty. Her caramel hair flowed in waves even though it was knotted. Her creamed-colored skin matched well with her hair. Her lips were a soft pink colour and her eyelashes were a light brown colour.

He now understood why. Cole and Jay would fall head over heels for her. He didn't know about Kai since they had only met a week and a bit ago.

"_Her mission is to watch over you guys when you go to fetch the weapons and do other dangerous missions and she'll save me from having heart-attacks when you boys do something foolish. But I'm afraid she isn't as stealthy as I hoped her to be. She have a special ability to disappear but she can only do so for a period of time before returning back to her original form. _

_But your job is to cover her up since you boys will grow suspicious on what is going on. Can I trust you to do this?"_

He remembered Wu's words clearly. There's no way he's going to spill this to the boys. Violet and Wu will have his tongue for it. But he really wanted to meet Violet. He wondered what type of person she is. Zane guessed she's kind but looks can be deceiving. Plus having to watch over people and know them while they have no clue about you can surely drive you mad.

Zane then realized this must be a tiring mission for her and he hoped to help her as much as possible. But he had a feeling –due to his sixth sense- that he and Violet are going to be close, like siblings… or what he hoped would be a sibling relationship because they had both been homeless with no family and lived a harsh life… maybe her's a bit harsher.

"Zane, are you in there?" The white ninja was snapped out of his thoughts when Jay waved a hand in front of his face. He tore his eyes from the snow and looked to the blue ninja as he too leaned against the rails.

"Yes Jay? What can I do for you?"

"Ummm… just asking, when is lunch? Because Cole is heading over to the kitchen right now."

Ok, he had to admit, Cole's cooking is the worst. He nodded to Jay before he jumped over the rails to the stairs and took four steps at once. Once he entered into the kitchen, he saw Cole taking out an apron.

"Awww, come on. Can I cook tonight?" Cole asked him. Zane treated them close. He wasn't sure if this relationship between him and Cole and Jay are friends, close friends, best friends or family. He respected them all but this was not a subject he entirely respected.

"I'm sorry Cole but Jay has been begging me to not let you cook for the past month. He complained his stomach hasn't completely recovered from your noodles." Zane said almost guiltily.

"It's alright I guess… You are the better cook." And with that Cole left and handled Zane the apron.

**.::.**

After lunch has been eaten, he took two servings down to Sensei's room. He walked through the corridor and he could hear a conversation in Wu's room. Now he was nervous. Wu told him she did wake up while he was cooking but she wasn't too keen on him knowing about her. His hands shook slightly but he brushed the feeling away and knocked on the door.

"Come in Zane." He heard Wu's voice and he heard the melodic voice stop whispering. He inhaled deeply before entering and closing the door behind her. He saw her sat up on the bed and she looked like she was in the middle of reading a scroll with Wu next to her.

"Hi…" He said nervously. He was really caught in her purple eyes. They were a lavender shade and they seemed to twinkle.

"Hi Zane." She said nervously too.

"Oh, you had cooked dinner. Thank you Zane." Wu smiled at him and he told this as his cue to hand them the dishes. She whispered her thanks and he retreated back to the wall and leaned against it. This was different to how he planned it in his mind. He was so nervous!

"I think I'll eat this outside so I'll let you two talk."

He wished Wu stayed in here. He felt his confidence sap away as Wu exited. Then he heard a sigh.

"There's no reason to be nervous or afraid of me. I don't bite you know." And she smiled at him.

"I-I'm sorry… I honestly never met anyone who's like me…" He muttered and cast his eyes to the carpet.

"That's right, you have been homeless too. I'm Violet by the way."

"I know, Sensei Wu told me." And he cast a peek at her. Her face was soft as he observed him. His sense told him that she was loyal, gentle and kind like he was. Just then, it was seconds of silence.

"I must say, I haven't eaten something as delicious as this plus I heard Cole wasn't the cook to ask to make meals."

"That's true… I'm not sure how it's possible but he's the only one that can burn water." And at that she laughed. It wasn't one of those fake or nervous laughs but one that came from the heart. And that's how his evening was spent, talking to Violet and he got to know her slowly.

**.:Violet:.**

She hasn't laughed like that for ages. She didn't have any friends apart from Wu. The last thing she laughed like that was when her parents were still around. She then stopped laughing and frowned. She hasn't thought of her parents for a long time. A betrayal feeling enter her heart. Every time on the street she used to think of them but now, she had forgotten about them.

"Violet, are you alright?" She heard Zane's casual, monotone voice.

"To be honest, I haven't laughed like that in a while… last time was twelve years ago when my parents were still alive…" And she could see sympathy entered in Zane's icy orbs. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. At first, Violet flinched but then calm down.

"I've lost my memories so I don't know what happened to my family." She gasped and looked at Zane. His eyes were now casted to the window.

"Y-you lost your memories?"

"Yes, although I do not let it dwell on me. I have a feeling my family would rather want me to do something special in my life instead of continuing to mourn for them." She heard him said softly, she could easily hear the loneness in his voice and his eyes seemed to be deep in thought, perhaps trying to recover more memories. "I haven't recovered anything yet. I woke up in a forest with snow everywhere and nothing else."

"Don't worry Zane; I'm sure your memories will come back to you in time. Just give it some time and they'll be back soon." And she gave him an encouraging smile.

"And I'm always here if you need to talk to someone." He told her and her eyes twinkled. She hasn't told anyone about her parents' death, it brings back horrible nightmares. The only person close to her was Wu and she sees him as a grandfatherly figure. But Zane… he's like an older brother to her. He knew how much it hurts to not have a home. He understood how much she's hurting from her parents' death.

"Thank you Zane."

**Big thanks to: Jolene the Werewolf Queen, DeliciouslyDangerous1, ForeverDreamer12, Nicole Jett, Butter4Evaz and Himeno Kazehito! And another thanks to those who added my story to their favorite/following list: nicktoons5, Jinxed just in Time, Triss Laterose and mlplover33 (not sure if I have thanked you before…)**

**So thanks to everyone and please review and I may update another quick chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - Childhood Memories

**Sorry for the long update, I had a huge Volleyball tournament that was 10 days long and I had badly bruised my left hand so that's why it took me longer to update my stories. **

**But I failed to mention this last chapter but my original plan was that Kai discover Violet first way later into the story but I then discovered an issue with that so I changed it that Zane's found out about her first. **

**Chapter 10  
Childhood Memories**

**.:Zane:.**

"Thank you Zane." He smiled softly at the girl in front of him. He's glad he can be of help to Violet, he's glad that she can now trust him with her secret and he's more than happy to share things about his life to her even though he haven't recovered anything from his previous one.

"You're welcome, I am happy to help anything." Zane told her and she smiled softly too but her eyes betrayed her. He could see many emotions flashed through those violet orbs. First he saw were pure happiness when she was laughing not too long ago before the twinkle was replaced with hurt and sadness. When he told her of his memory loss, shock and curiosity replaced the dull purple in her eyes to a more shine but still on a dull level. When he told her he's there for her, he could see her eyes became glossy. He took this as admiration and somewhat recognition. But soon it was turned into fear, more sadness and hurt.

But her eyes then narrowed as if on alert.

"What is it?" he asked as her eyes were onto the door and her ears seemed to peek up if that was even possible. Almost like a rabbit when they sense danger knew by but his sixth sense couldn't detect danger but…

"Someone's coming." She said softly and before he could open his mouth, she then disappeared into the thin air. He gasped and looked around. "Make it look like you're doing something."

His hands fumbled to grab a scroll and his eyes quickly looked to midway. His eyes widened at its content. It was a scroll about five golden weapons, not four like Wu had told them. His eyes wondered over the bow that was presented on the old paper. His eyes traveled over the room and he could see the chair next to the wooden desk moved slightly and a bow was behind the desk, trying to stay out of sight. Then it moved so that it was more hidden. He knew it was Violet's doing.

But he knew if someone came in and asked him what he is reading and take a look for themselves, he'll blow the secret. He quickly rolled it up and grabbed another one about a certain tea that can turn the drinker younger.

The door creaked open and he saw a red foot enter slowly before stopping. And then the figure jumped into the room quickly and slammed quietly behind him and the red figure exhaled deeply.

Zane cleared his throat and Kai opened his eyes and jumped.

"Holy crap Zane, you had just bloody scared me." Kai hissed before groaning and trying to slow down his heart rate.

"What are you doing in here kai?" Zane asked in a neutral voice and he eyed Kai suspiciously.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kai answered back as he released his hand off of his chest and the other off the door knob before crossing both arms over his chest.

"Sensei Wu had asked me to search up some tea for him so we can get some more exotic tea for him after we have obtained the weapons and rescue your sister."

He hated lying to his friends. He knew once he was told about Violet that he cannot expose her but he did not considered the lies he would be telling. He did feel guilty but he'll feel guiltier if he let the others about know about Violet.

"So what are you doing here?" Zane asked again, waiting for an answer from Kai.

"I know Sensei Wu is hiding something, I came here to see if there's anything that can help me."

"Why do you think Sensei Wu is hiding something?"

"He's not leaving his room often… And do you know why he asked you to bring two servings of food?"

"I'm afraid not." Zane answered, trying not to let his eyes wonder to the desk, he knew it would reveal Violet's position and the golden weapon.

"Oh well… Please don't mention this to Sensei, he'll have my head for this." Kai begged as he made his way back to the door with his back turned to Zane.

"I won't." Zane promised before a sneezed echo out from the room. Kai's head darted to the study desk and his eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sneeze."

"It was me… This scroll is covered in dust." Zane said quickly.

"Honestly? Since when do you sneeze like a girl?"

"I don't know…" The white ninja muttered and then Kai exited the room. Zane let out a heavy sigh and then something purple appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks for covering me up… It's really dusty down there." Violet admitted with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"It's no problem… But how is that possible for you to disappear? It's impossible."

"Not for me. As you know, my element is wind and air. I have a special talent which allows me to disappear in thin air with no shadows casted… Although I'm not sound proof. That's the other reason why Sensei Wu selected me to be the Ninja of Wind and Air."

"That's… fascinating. If you don't mind me asking, how did Sensei found you? I'm pretty you were there when the others and I were exchanging stories."

"Yes I was." She smiled softly before her face turned grim. "I was on the streets, settling on a flat, cardboard box for the night. I think I was recapping about my parents that night. Then Sensei Wu came by and offered me a cup of tea. He then tried bribing me to become a ninja."

"You didn't want to be a ninja?"

"Originally no. I wasn't the type who can cope with so many people looking up to me or depend on me to save them… I remember Sensei saying that he would offer me shelter and food if I accept his offer. Of course my mouth moved on its own accord…" She sighed before looking at Zane in the eyes.

"But how come I could never felt your presence when we were in the monastery."

"Sensei Wu recommended me to move out somewhere else so he can accommodate you guys." She answered and flashed him a white smile. Just as he was about to ask another question, the boat jolted roughly and the white ninja held onto the bed frame while Violet clung onto the chair nearby which tipped. With his quick reflexes, he caught her in time before she crash onto the ground.

"Thanks." She breathed out and once the boat stopped rocking, they both released each other and took a step back.

"We're here!" They both heard Cole's husky and deep voice through the ship.

"Wait… where are we?"

"I believe we had just reached the place where the Shurikens of Ice is held. One question, was your weapon guarded by a dragon as well?"

"Yes, all the weapons are but I tamed mine by telling her that we meant no harm to the weapons or use it for bad uses. I told her that I wanted to protect it as well."

"Her?"

"Yes, I had a girl dragon. I tried doing the same when you guys went to get the scythe but you boys angered it pretty quickly."

"And are you by any change… Jay's '_guardian angel'?_"

"Well… I did tell him that the key to unlock spinjitzu is the training course. Once he realized, he suddenly shouted out 'Thank you my guardian angel'." Violet sighed. "You better go before someone comes down here to see why you're taking so long."

"Alright… don't come after us, you're still healing."

"Ok… take care yourself Zane."

**.:Violet:.**

A warm feeling entered her heart once Zane left. She hasn't felt so… taken cared of before. Sensei always believed her to be mature, old enough to look after herself. Sure Sensei told her to stay in bed when she had a fever or she had injured herself during a mission but…

Is this what siblings do? She never had a younger or older brother or sister. This is completely new to her. Zane had that friendly aura around him. She made her way back to the bed and rested her head on the plush pillow. She pulled the covers up, making sure not to make further damage to her left arm. Just as she was about to close her eyes, the door swung open. She turned around to only see Wu.

"It's alright, it's just me. The boys went to collect the shurikens."

"Oh…" She said and smiled.

"I can see Zane was different from what you had expected him to be."

"Yes… that is true." She admitted and she sat up as Wu sat on the end of the bed and extended a cup of tea. She nodded her thanks and took the cup and slowly sipped the tea. This was a new flavor she hasn't tasted before. It's awfully bitter to her. But she knew if she said she didn't like this tea, it'll offend Sensei. She went to keep a straight face.

"Hopefully you should be out of bed in a day or two if you just sit in bed although I do not think you can stay here for longer than that."

"I agree with you. Kai is very suspicious of you. He actually came in earlier."

"Did he see you?"

"No… He saw Zane but he covered me up…" And she slowly drifted off. Lately, she's being careless and reckless. How often does she slip from a branch? Or sneeze whenever hiding? Or even nearly got discovered when she saw Zane, Jay and Cole for the first time…

"What is the matter dear?"

"N-nohing… This is a new type of tea correct?"

"No, it isn't. I asked Cole to dry some leaves for me but-"

"He can't cook."

"Correct… how did you know that?"

"Zane told me."

"Ah… but it isn't very good."

"That's true." She nearly laughed when Wu pouted and tipped the rest of his tea in a nearby pot-plant. That's the first time she had ever seen him not finishing a cup of tea. Suddenly, the boat shook and her tea spilt over the edges. She quickly used her wind element and caught the water in mid-air.

"What was that?"

"I believe the dragon of Ice had awakened."

"I told Zane how to calm it incase Cole freaks out."

"He told you that too?"

"I overheard him saying that to Kai."

After a couple more minutes, they heard footsteps rushing towards Sensei Wu's room. Violet quickly disappeared and disposed the cup of tea to erase evidence. Then the door swing open and the red, black and blue ninja rushed in, carrying a block of ice. Inside, Zane was holding the shurikens.

"He kinda froze on the first touch." Jay blurted out, obviously freaking out. Kai was panting while Cole was sheet white, possibly from the dragon. She started to grow concern for Zane's health but then she remembered how he's immune to the cold.

"It's alright, it's a simple enchantment that is easy to fix. Just leave him here and I want you three to start navigating the ship to the Floating Ruins so we can obtain the nunchucks next." Wu ordered them. They nodded they head and exited with a glance at Zane. Once they left, Violet started gathering herbs that Wu also order her to do. Refilling his tea pot with fresh hot water, she grinded the herbs and once Wu finished with the pot, she placed the herbs in.

"Will this work?"

"Of course it will. I remembered I was the test dummy to see if this enchantment worked. I clearly saw my father making a remedy while being stuck in the ice cube. But since this is Zane, he won't catch a cold like I did." And the purple ninja smiled at Wu's childhood stories. Then the old man started to pour a bit of the tea onto the ice cube. It melted instantly and Zane was left on the floor, dumbstruck.

"An enchantment you said?" He asked. Wu nodded and Zane handed over the golden weapon.

"Now that's three weapons done, two more to go."

"Three done? Oh right, Violet's bow."

**Sorry if there was any mistakes, I was typing this with my right hand and my left pinkie. And…**

**AH! I GOT 7 REVIEWS! Big thanks to: Jolene the Werewolf Queen, DeliciouslyDangerous1, ForeverDreamer12, Nicole Jett, BlueJaymetroblaze32, Himeno Kazehito and the guest! And another thanks LpsAwesomeMoon who added my story to their favorite/following list.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Shadows That Dance

**Ah! I got so many reviews in less than 24 hours since I've posted. I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU EVERYONE! So an early chapter! :D**

**Chapter 11  
Shadows That Dance**

**.:Kai:.**

He did admit that Jay's invention worked pretty well and they had just narrowly missed the skeletons when they collected the nunchucks. At first, he doubted the blue ninja's invention, afraid that it would be weak against the strong breeze that blew. But as soon as they opened the invention up, the breeze softened.

Now, they were on their way to the Fire Temple to collect his golden weapon. The fire crackled as Cole played the bongos and Sensei and Zane were meditating like normal while he and Jay danced. Why shouldn't they? They're close to obtaining all four weapons and the skeletons haven't even stood a chance against them.

But that doesn't mean the skeletons would attack them when they sleep. You heard right, they're no longer on the ship since the Fire Temple wasn't surrounded by water so they have to travel on foot and camp at night. They have organized night watchers even though Sensei Wu objected it with Zane following. So course, when Kai asked why, both didn't say anything so now, tonight is his shift.

"Sensei, why don't you join us?" Jay asked as he wiggled his body to the beat of Cole's drums.

"We still have one weapon left. We all used sleep." The elderly stated with grumpiness attached to his voice. Cole stopped his drums and Zane opened his eyes and stood up.

"But Sensei, you had to admit that we are kicking their boney butts and now they're scared of us!" Jay exclaimed as he used his arms to help express his statement.

"Come on Sensei, show us some moves!" Kai also said with a smirk on his face. Over this time, he have grown attracted to his Sensei as he see him as a grandfather figure but that still doesn't crease Kai's suspiciousness of him.

"I-I guess I could…" Sensei sighed, giving in and he got up, stroking his long white beard and mustache. "Now this move is very special, if done-"

"Incorrectly, it'll lead to disastrous coincidences?" Zane asked. Instantly, the other three ninja laughed at Zane's joke (even though it's not supposed to be one). But Kai's ear picked up a giggle from somewhere. His head turned to the right. The giggle disappeared. Perhaps he was imaging it…

"Shake what your mama gave you." And Sensei's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He laughed again seeing Sensei shaking his hips to the side while his hands hat before making their way back to his mustache. "Now look at this!"

Of course, he and Jay pulled into a fit of laughter, both holding onto their stomachs. Zane remained emotionless while Cole kept bobbing his head to the beats his was making.

**.:Violet:.**

Nightfall fell upon them and the stars shone like diamonds against the dark blue sky. She loved the night like this. All peaceful and beautiful. She looked back down and saw that kai dozed off. She sighed, whenever Kai does watches, he goes off to sleep so she ends up doing it for him instead of watching the night sky.

Her mask lay on her laps and she undid the hair tie that kept her hair at bay. She combed the caramel strands as she looked hopefully at the sky. She hoped this night will remain peaceful. If something was to happen, she couldn't go down and alert them. She'll be giving herself away. Even if it's just to wake Zane or Wu up, one of the boys will hear her foot steps and wake up. It could also be possible that Kai isn't in deep sleep yet.

Then she heard twigs snapped. Instantly, was perched on the branch with an arrow attached to her bow.

"Kai…" She heard a feminine voice called, almost haunting. She shivered slightly. She then quickly placed her bow down and tied up her hair quickly and placed the mask on. She picked up the bow and watched again. She heard Kai stirred and he slowly sat up.

"Kai… I have to go…" She couldn't believe her eyes, she saw Kai's sister standing partially behind a tree. Violet could feel something dark off Nya though. Although Kai didn't notice this.

"Nya, is that you?" He asked and he stood up just as Nya dashed away. "Nya, wait!"

Violet banged a fist against the trunk of the tree as Kai chases after her. Violet swung the bow over her back but continued holding the arrow in her hand. She then put her bag on, attached her dragger belt on before chasing after kai as well, turning invisible on the way.

"Nya, slow down, why are you running so fast?" She could easily hear that Kai was hurting. Maybe it was because his sister that he cared for was running away. She didn't know for certain, she never had a sibling… Zane was close to being like an older brother to her. They did talk quietly when it was his turn to keep watch.

After minutes of running, Kai came to a halt and Violet saw why. They were on the edge of a large river with lava flowing through. The river itself came from the volcano which was perched on an island, surrounded by its lava. There was a bridge across as well, inviting them to the Fire Temple.

Kai then ran on the rickety bridge. Violet hissed once she knew this was a trap and kai was heading right into it, weaponless and defenseless. She groaned as she was forced to follow to him. She placed the arrow on the ground, hopefully Sensei and Zane will recognize it as her arrow when they come by. She then took a dagger off her belt and ran after Kai.

Once she and Kai came to the door of the door of the temple, they could instantly see the golden sword of fire. Even if Kai was to fight off the skeletons, she can't get his weapon. It's to be collected by its own master and that lies in Kai. But suddenly, it disappeared and Nya appear. The purple ninja rubbed her eyes to see if she was imagining it but kai's gasp answered her question.

"Nya!" He said, as if at peace but the hair on her neck stood up.

"Don't worry… I'm right here." Nya's soft and carefree voice was suddenly changed into a more sinister and eerie tone. Then her skin turn black and a shadow figure of Garmadon appeared in front of them. She gasped but it seemed Kai was too shock to even acknowledge her presence right next to him. Then the shadow laughed, it echoed off the cave walls and she reflectively took a step back. Fear struck at her heart in his presence.

"Garmadon." She heard Kai's voice snapped, with bitter hatred in it. She saw the red ninja reached for his back. She then realize he was reaching for his sword even though it wasn't there. She would have given him her dragger but it'll be useless to harm a shadow, then kai would through the good dragger into the lava. She heard that shadows can fight shadows. That's the only way but her invisible form doesn't cast shadows so she'll have to turn into her original state to fight Garmadon and reveal herself to Garmadon. But then again… she could tell kai but he would be too shock with her voice to focus.

"You're supposed to be banished, trapped in the underworld!" Kai hissed as he walked backwards.

"Which is why you're going to remove the Sword of Fire for me." Garmadon sneered.

"I don't think so!"

"Are you sure?" And then his shadow disappeared and Nya –the real one- fell from the ceiling above with a chain wrapped around her waist. She was dangling above the roaring flames with the golden weapon lying underneath her.

"Kai! Help me!"

"Nya!" Kai shouted, panic settling in his voice. Violet wished she could so something but she's completely useless in this area. If she used her wind element, it'll make the flames burst with more energy, burning everyone! She groaned and luckily Kai was too occupied…

"If you don't remove the sword, how else would you cut the chain? How else would you save your precious little sister?"

"I'm fine Kai, I can free myself!" Nya's determined voice rang out but Violet knew –along with Kai- that she can't free herself. Then the chain went down slowly, bringing Nya closer to the boiling lava.

She knew Garmadon was playing dirty with Kai. She was about to slip her dragger in kai's hand but he already dashed off to save Nya.

"Kai you idiot!" She whispered underneath her breath as the flames hissed louder. Kai already grabbed the sword out of the rock and ran towards Nya. Violet then realized something was missing. The dragon! It should be here now! She looked back to Kai to see he had safely got Nya onto dry land with the sword but Garmadon's sinister voice still taunted Kai.

Violet hated being so useless. She didn't know what to do. Her body was shaking with fear of what the coincidences would be for her actions. She nibbled on her bottom lip and she clenched her hands tightly that her knuckles turned white and her nails draw blooded from her palm.

"Nya, stay close."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere…"

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" Kai shouted. Violet frowned.

_Yes Kai, shadows can hurt._

Violet froze and realized her little voice hasn't said anything for a while! She begged for more advice but it remained silent. How come whenever she asked the little voice to be quiet, it always talks… maybe this is her decision only…

"Shadows have their uses." Garmadon sneered and the shadow pulled out a sword.

"Nya, stay back!"

"Stay close… Stay back… make up your damn mind!" Nya snapped as she hid behind a large rock. Then kai started to swing the golden weapon. Violet was smart enough to know that even the golden weapons won't have effects on shadows.

His attacks fell through Garmadon and Violet winced once Garmadon started to let his fury of attacks onto Kai. A couple hits into his stomach then chest. Kai let out loud groans of pain and he fell on his back. He rolled over and coughed as he held his stomach. Violet then springed onto a piece of rocks that was floating on the lava and she kicked the thin air. Garmadon's shadow then fell back.

_You do have a shadow but it's just invisible… How long did that take you to work out?_

She then punched the air and Garmadon fell back.

"Who's there?!" The shadow hissed. She looked back to Kai and Nya looking around. Suddenly, Garmadon duplicate himself and she gulped. She tried again and knocked down four of the ten shadows but suddenly one of the shadows kicked and managed to get her invisible shadow. She groaned and crouched on the rock. She then took out her draggers and attacked again while leaping to the stable land and not a floating rock.

But while she was distracted, two shadows made their way to Kai and beat him up until he dropped the golden weapon. She realized and she swore. She didn't care if Kai or Nya heard her. Suddenly, another shadow entered. The purple ninja looked to the entrance and saw Sensei Wu.

She smiled and she was about to fight her way over to him when one of the shadow's blade pierced the side of her stomach. A cry left her lips and she fell to the ground. She tried so hard to keep her energy up to stay invisible but she could feel her energy being sapped away from her. She looked up and saw Sensei's figure dashing to her. Have she fell out of her transformation?

"Violet, is that you?" he asked as he still fought.

_Nope, you haven't dearie. _

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry Sensei… I've f-failed…" She winced and grasped her right side of her waist.

"No you haven't, if you can, leave now and return back to camp and pull Zane away to treat you." He told her and went to fight. She didn't think Sensei was aware of how grave her wound was. She picked herself up and stumbled her way over to the entrance of the cave. She casted one look back and she were sure Sensei will fix this. With some of her energy left, she let the wind carried her back to the camp. She saw that Cole, Zane and Jay were still asleep. Cole was clutching his bongo while he slept. She fell onto all fours as she touched the ground.

She crawled her way over to Zane and tapped his shoulder. He opened he eyes and was about to open his mouth but she placed a finger on his lip. He seemed to have caught on and she then grabbed his hand and pulled him from his make-shift bed. But once they moved five meters. She collapsed and she fell out of her transformation.

"Violet! Oh my god, what happened to you?" She heard him asked as he rolled her over and instantly went to check her wound.

"K-Kai fell into one of G-Garmadon's trap. I had to s-save him." She said softly. She then hissed when Zane touched the skin surrounding the injury.

"I'll be back, stay here." And he disappeared. She sighed softly and looked back to the sky and watched as the sky twinkled once again. She closed her eyes and once she heard footsteps, she opened her eyes. Zane returned with some bottles of water and bandages. She didn't say anything but there were times when hisses left her mouth when he placed too much pressure on her wound.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright… I was my fault for being too reckless and not being aware of my surroundings." She simply stated and stared up slowly.

"I would take it easy if I was you." He said as he pushed her back to the ground.

"No, Sensei Wu is probably in trouble, he can't defend himself, the Sword of Fire, Kai and Nya while using his shadow to fight against ten of Garmadon's shadows." She told him. He seemed to be shocked at the Sword, Nya and Garmadon part. Just as he were about to say something, an arrow shot between their heads. Instantly, Zane pushed her roughly that she rolled into a bush and skeletons quickly seized Zane, not noticing her. She watched with wide eyes as they tied him up and dragged him away.

_I officially hate skeletons._

**So big big big thanks to: Guest, ForeverDreamer12, DeliciouslyDangerous1, SmileRin, Himeno Kazehito, 4815162342 and another Guest. Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Not a Damsel in Distress

**Chapter 12  
Not a Damsel in Distress**

**.:Violet:.**

She groaned as she tried to get up without getting caught by the skeletons. Violet stiffly made her way to a tree nearby and she climbed up with great difficultly. The right side of her body burned in pain and she suppressed another groan and she bit hard onto her lip. She watched as the skeletons tied Zane, Jay and Cole together before tying them high to the tree she was on.

"To the Fire Temple!" Samukai exclaimed and his army erupted in cheers. Then a shadow of Garmadon appeared on a rock and it exchanged words with the skeleton. Violet sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree while her hand clutched her stomach. She knows for sure there's no internal bleeding otherwise Zane's fingers wouldn't just be touching the skin surrounding the wound. It's a clean pierce, missing all the intestines and all those other stuff.

But she remembered that in a scroll, it shows all the amazing things the purple ninja can do; for example, she can heal herself. She's slightly different from the rest of the four ninja. Reasons are because: She's a girl, she can turn invisible and she doesn't need a weapon to control her element because it's already surrounding her.

"Change of plans, to the Underworld!" Samukai shouted and the skeletons cheered and the skeletons left in a hurry, leaving the three ninja below her stranded. She casted her invisibility spell on herself but she could already feel that she only have minutes left of using it. She's already too weak. She wrapped her legs around the branch and hung herself upside down. She could feel her wound stretching and the blood rushing to her head. She quickly slipped one of her daggers into Zane's bounded hands. At first it was invisible but once it left her touch, it became visible.

"Great, now we're struck here and our golden weapons are gone!" She heard Cole hissed. She pulled herself up onto the branch and continued to listen.

"We're not stuck here." Zane simply stated as he twisted the dagger around his fingers.

"Where did you get that? They stripped us down from our weapons." Jay sighed as he looked closely at the dagger. "Hmm, that's a pretty good dagger, it have a really nice blade and handle."

Then Zane cut the rope and the three fell to the ground.

"Oops, wrong rope." She heard Zane groaned. She nearly chuckle but she was in too much pain to do so.

"Okay, let's go!" Jay shouted as he untangled himself from the ropes and got onto his feet.

"Give me a minute, I need to make sure that there's no scouts here to warn the others." Zane told the others. She could hear the lie in his voice but Cole and Jay nodded and ran ahead. Zane waited for a couple seconds before saying, "Violet, where are you?"

"Up here." She said softly and she could feel the invisibility charm broke. She sighed and looked down to meet with Zane's concerning eyes.

"Can you climb down?"

"I don't know. I think I stretched the wound when I reached down to give you the dagger." She sighed once again.

"I'll climb up then." And he quickly climbed up and rechecked her wounds. "You shouldn't be doing such dangerous and harmful things for us; we would have been able to get out ourselves."

"Yeah but you three need to go and rescue Sensei Wu, he the closet person I have left." She admitted and looked to the sky.

"Is everyone in your family gone?" Zane asked. He was asking her such a personal question, she didn't know if she could answer that. Her voice was caught in her throat. She just nodded and continued not to share eye contact. "I'm sorry; this must be a difficult subject to talk about."

"No, it's alright." She answered quickly and once he was done, he leaned back. "You should go and help Jay and Cole before they get capture again.

"Oh yes, that's correct." He handed back her dagger but she shook her head.

"I don't need it, you need it more. It's a throwing knife so it'll be more useful to you since you throw shurikens anyway. I still have my golden weapon so Garmadon won't be able to do anything to the other weapons yet."

"But won't that mean the others will eventually find out about your existence?" His question really got her.

"I'm sure Sensei will figure something out… it was his idea in the first place." And she got up despite Zane's heavy concerning glance at her. "I'm fine. Thanks to you I should be fine now to travel along with you guys."

"What? That is out of the question." He said sternly and crossed his arms.

"I have had more training than you guys and more experience with the skeletons. You'll need my help. I'm not a damsel in distress or those princesses, I'm a ninja like you boys but more years on training." And it was her turn to cross her arms.

"But you could barely move before."

"I heal fast due to my element… Apparently I can heal myself but I haven't been able to accomplish that." She answered him. That is true. "Although I'll have to wait for a while before I can go invisible."

"And how do you plan to follow us?" He asked. She was about to answer when she felt the air around give intense and a smile formed on her lips.

"With them." And she pointed to the sky. She saw four dragons coming their way. Her's, the ice, earth and lightning dragon. "But I'll send mine back otherwise the other's will grow suspicious. While the dragons travel to the Underworld, I'll just hitch a ride behind the wing of your dragon and he can just travel behind."

"But you'll fall off with the high speed they travel at."

"I'm a ninja remember?" And she heard him sigh. She had just won.

**.::.**

She hid underneath the wing of the ice dragon –which belongs to Zane- and watched as Zane caught up to Jay and Cole who were lying on the ground with two trails of flames on the world.

_Damn, the skeletons already left for the Underworld and with the weapons. _

She sighed along with her little voice. Then the three changed their way to go the Fire Temple. Once they got inside, she directed the dragon to land in front and the other two joined them –since Kai would be dealing with his and her's went home- and they waited. Then the Temple spilt into two halves and she saw Kai and Nya sitting upon a dragon with shades of red, orange and yellow. She nearly broke into a laughter of tears as Cole jumped behind a rock with a shrilly girl scream.

She then saw Jay trying to utter some words. It was unnatural that he's not speaking since he _always_ talks. She listened carefully and heard:

"Blue? It's my favorite colour." She heard Nya said and she put on a bright smile. Jay then wore a face full of pride.

_Oh no, that's love right there!_

She hissed at her little voice and scolded it for thinking about love when Sensei Wu is now trapped in the Underworld. Then Zane's dragon let out a roar and the other four ninja and Nya turned to look at the ice, earth and lightning dragons. The purple ninja made sure not to be seen. Jay then ran and jumped onto his dragon with what may have been a 'Woohoo! We got dragons!'.

"Umm… You guys can go ahead. I-I'll stay here and guard the p-place." She heard Cole spluttered as Zane started to sit onto his dragon. She ducked her head to prevent it from getting crushed between the strong wings of the dragon. But Cole's dragon stubbornly stomped over to him and picked Cole up gently with his teeth. "Ah! Let go of me!"

Violet clamped a hand over her mouth to hide the fit of giggles she was about to have. The dragon snorted loudly and flicked his head back and let go of Cole. The black ninja yelled in fear as he landed on the dragon's back.

"Stop being a baby Cole!" Kai shouted as he tried to disguise his laughter.

After all of that, the dragons took off and flew into the clouds. Violet enjoyed the wind rushing past her, it helped to calm her down.

But she started to do some thinking. Even if they do go into the underworld, she won't be able to go to save Sensei since she'll have to keep an eye on these reckless four.

_But you have been pretty reckless too lately._

She sighed and realized this was true. There was the time when she nearly got caught by Kai in his blacksmith shop.

**.::.**

_"Can I recommend some advice? I won't mention it in my report." Violet asked Kai as she went over her report to Kai._

_"Sure."_

_"With the daggers, the handles are a bit too long, so it may put the aim a bit off."_

_"How do you know about this? Just being a blacksmith assistance doesn't mean you know how to do each weapon perfectly and how to use them." And at this point he was towering over her._

**_.::._**

She should have thought about that plan a bit more clearly. And then there was the time when she nearly got caught by Jay, Zane and Cole.

**.::.**

**_"_**_Wait… I think I can see something over there." She heard Zane's monotone voice rang out and she went to change into her invisible form. "It's gone, never mind."_

_"What colour?" Jay asked as he placed a hand on the white ninja's shoulder. _

_"Purple."_

_ "It's probably those frogs we saw." Cole suggested. "Let's go and get a closer look." _

_Violet quickly leaped like a deer to another tree. She watched as all 3 investigated the tree she had moved from. _

_"There are footprints, someone's watching us." Zane observed as he discovered her footstep. "And they're more leading that way." _

**.::.**

And there was this one…

**.::.**

_"Stop!" She was about to leap another branch forward when she heard Wu say that. She tried to stop but her foot slipped and her hand failed to grab the nearest branch. She bit down on her tongue as she fell and when she made contact with the ground, a guttural groan escaped her lips. _

_"Did you guys hear something?" The wind ninja heard Cole asked and she held her breath. _

_"It was nothing." She then heard Wu said. _

_"I heard it too Sensei… can we check it out to make sure we aren't being followed?" Kai's voice echoed through the stilled air. _

**.::.**

Violet sighed as she went to search through her memories to find more 'reckless' incidents.

**.::.**

_The red ninja already slammed the blade of the scythe into the ground. A crack appeared in the ground and the dragon let out a startled cry before flapping its wings. Violet herself was pushed back violently from the force into the wall. A small cry left her lips without her permission but she couldn't see if the others heard her or not._

_"We got to escape otherwise we'll be buried alive!" She heard Cole shouted; his voice didn't tremble. _

_She groaned and stood up shakily. _

_"We can't. I swear I heard someone else in here. We have to look for her." She heard Jay argued. She bit her tongue for her foolishness for allowing herself to be heard. _

_"I too heard a female… but it was more of a cry." She heard Zane mutter too. She silently cursed and got up. _

**.::.**

And the other one was the sneeze when Kai barged into Wu's room. That's five slip ups in total. She leaned her head against the dragon's cold scales and she looked at the clouds that were beneath her feet. Everyone –except her and Cole- were exclaiming with excitement in their voices as the dragons sped up to gather enough speed to cross into the Underworld.

Suddenly the dragons drive and if she hasn't sense so, she would have fallen off. With the air resistance that was building up against her, it was making it quite difficult to hold on and since she's weakened slightly, she can't seem to grip onto the dragon properly. There were also some times when the dragon's wing would hit her, accidently of course but she knows the boys were too busy enjoying the view or –in Cole's case- closing his eyes to even acknowledge her.

Plus she needs to save her invisibility for when they enter the Underworld. Then the dragon started to spin as they came closer to the ground. Lucky for her, the dragon closed his wings to allow more speed. The wing wrapped around Violet's body and she managed to feel safe. She was also fascinated by dragons when she was little but she did stop believing such things exist when her parents passed. Then a blinding light pierced her eyes and she closed them instantly. Once she felt the dragon's wings flapping again she cling onto the scales.

'I think I'm going to be sick.'

_Agreed._

**9 REVIEWS! AH! BIG BIG BIG thanks to: SmileRin, 4815162342, Nicole Jett, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Himeno Kazehito, Chica, Guest, another Guest and Lloydlover. You got no ideo how happy I am! Thank you everybody! :D I wish I can give you all cookies (::)  
Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Underworld

**Chapter 13  
The Underworld**

**.:Kai:.**

He was personally glad that his sister was fine but he was feeling a bit guilty when Wu went into the Underworld to fix up his mistakes. He sighed as he held onto the reins of the dragon tighter. It was a good thing that they're going to save Wu now but… He was still confused about the shadow thing.

So only shadows could harm Garmadon but how come the dark lord was able to able to hurt him? And then there was the time when something started to attack Garmadon but there weren't any shadows.

'Could he have been possibly weakened in the Underworld that when he's in Ninjago he couldn't cope for too long?'

He immediately dismissed the idea. He recalled Garmadon demanding '_Who's there?!'. _Now that he remembers, he heard a gasp when Garmadon showed himself. He didn't even realize it at the time. And then Sensei first fought then went to a floating piece of rock and Kai swore he saw Sensei's lips moving as if he's whispering something but… Nothing can really be invisible right? That can't be right, the matter and cells won't allow that… But now there is spinjitzu and all this Underworld stuff being introduced to him… Maybe it is true.

But people can't turn invisible. Now this made him more suspicious of Wu. His only way of solving this problem out is confronting Wu and get it out of him… But after this rescue of course, when things settled down and maybe some more clues so he doesn't appear like an idiot in front of Wu and the rest. But suddenly the dragons came to halt when they entered a grayish cave and everyone fell off their dragons except for Zane, his dragon landed down gently and Zane climbed off. He looked to Jay, he seemed to be trying to speak again but his voice failed him. He then looked to Cole who was kissing the ground.

"We're in the Underworld you know, it may turn you evil if you kept kissing it like that." Kai teased and instantly Cole's head lifted from the ground and he rubbed his lips.

"Yuck!"

Kai chuckled to himself and looked at their surroundings. In front of them was a big open space with chucks of rocks floating in mid-air, each one was connected with a meter wide piece of chain. The roof had long and thick stalagmites covered with web. At the far end, there was a large piece of land with a temple placed on it. The whole floor was covered in skeletons and their vehicles.

"Sensei Wu is inside that temple… I can feel it." Zane muttered from behind him. Kai just nodded and continued to scan the place to search for a safe passage that will allow them to get to that piece of land and into that temple without attracting attention to themselves. Just as he was thinking, something blue came into his view and he saw Jay jumping up and down waving his arms.

"What? You're going to attract some unwanted attention." Kai hissed as he narrowed his eyes but the blue ninja pointed towards the stalagmite. "You mean use those to cross into the temple?"

Jay nodded with a proud smile presented on his lips. Kai looked back to Zane and Cole. Zane seemed to be patting his dragon whereas Cole as trying to put space between himself and the dragons.

"Hey you guys, Jay thought of a plan to get into the temple."

"What is it?" Cole asked as he cautiously walked towards him.

"Jay suggests we use the stalagmites to travel across."

"Hmmm, that's not a bad plan… Coming Zane?"

"Err. Yes." Kai raised an eyebrow as Zane lost his composition for a moment. That was very unlike Zane. Maybe Zane knows what Wu's hiding. Maybe that's why the white ninja was in his room and brought down the 2 meals when they were on the ship. He then decided he'll ask Zane about instead.

"Come on, let's go." Cole whispered as he backed a few paces behind running and when he jumped off the edge of the land, he grabbed onto a stalagmite. Jay then followed. As Zane hurried over, Kai stepped in front of him.

"We need to talk after this happens." And he turned and jumped onto the stalagmite. Perhaps that was the wrong way to approach things with Zane. He'll probably be thinking of excuses to use. Kai mentally slapped himself.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

**.:Violet:.**

"How are we supposed to cross?" The white ninja asked her as he leaned against his dragon and looked out towards the city of skeletons.

"I supposed you gives can travel along the stalagmite or just fight your way through which may distract Garmadon from doing whatever to Wu… but there's a risk of harm coming towards you four."

"Harm can come to you as well." Zane said as he crossed his arms over his chest and he kept an eye over the other three.

"Not when I'm invisible, I should be fine."

"But you said Garmadon wounded you when you were invisible."

"But all of the skeletons won't be focusing on me; they will be on you which means you are at more risk than me. Just trust me." She begged but she quickly darted deeper into the dragon's wing as Kai looked at their way. The ice ninja seem to have caught on and he patted the dragon. When Kai looked away, Zane continued.

"But even if we do get caught, we need to count on someone to save us and if you happen to get injured again then who will save us?" he whispered, making sure to lower his voice.

"Geez…" She sighed and rubbed her temple. She would like to think that Zane can trust her…

"And if-"

"Coming Zane?" They heard Cole shouted.

"Err Yes!" Zane called and left in a hurry. Violet stroked the dragon before turning invisible. She tiptoes out of the safety of the dragon and towards the stalagmite but she saw Kai talking to Zane before climbing the spike.

"What did he say?" She saw Zane jump and she smirked.

"Don't say something suddenly like that… He's really suspicious of Wu and I think he's now suspicious of us."

"I got that all the time when I had to watch him before Wu could train him. I'll tell you later but for now, climb." She told him and waited for him to get onto the spike. She then followed after. Her left arm started to feel uncomfortable but she continued. It was just a little prickle but that always happened when she was training. Suddenly, the stalagmite that kai was holding onto broke. The red ninja jumped to another one just in time. The piece fell and landed on a skeleton. She sighed with relief as the other skeletons didn't pay heed to him.

She looked back to the other ninja and realized they were no longer on stalagmites but legs that belonged to a couple spiders. She went to tell Zane so he could tell the others but a rippling pain went through the side of her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her tongue to prevent any sounds coming out. When she opened her eyes again, her purple orbs couldn't see the boys. Instead, the four ninja were on the ground sprawled out. She sighed.

"Umm… if there is more than one ninja, is it ninja or ninjas?"

"Err… Ninja?"

"Oh ok… NINJA!"

"Crap…" Violet swore and she lowered herself on the spike. Another wave of pain went through the right side of her body. She should have listened to Zane's advice instead of pushing herself further. But there were no wind inside the caves and she's hopeless up here and if she stays longer, she'll fall and be a flat pancake. She isn't built like the boys. Sure she could beat them all in a fight because she has agility but she isn't built enough to survive a fall like that.

But she felt a soft breeze that stroke her cheek. Her eyes widen and she looked around. She knew there wasn't any possible way for wind to be entered in here but she let go and let the breeze carry her softly down. Once she touched the ground, she drew out her daggers, keeping her bow on her back. It had seemed Zane felt her presence because he was right next to her. The other three formed a circle and they all faced their opponents. Then the spiders from above dropped to the ground. A shiver ran through Violet's spine. She never liked spiders… She doesn't freak out like Cole but she just shivers with goosebumps across her skin.

"Anyone with bright ideas?" She heard Kai asked as the skeletons walked closer, readying their weapons. She quickly searched for plans but nothing came up. Then Jay started grumbling.

_Tornado of Creation? That isn't a bad idea but it means you'll have to join too._

Violet sighed. She knew this day would have to come. The boys would probably be confused with the wind and the streak of purple.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole guessed at jay's attempt of speaking. She sighed at the boys' stupidness… Except for Zane and maybe Jay.

"You ate an old cassation?" Zane asked. She face palmed.

_Forget about their intelligence._

"Wait I got it! Two minutes on vacation!" Kai exclaimed while wearing a proud look on his face. She looked to Jay whom looked like he's burst any moment. He took a deep breath and the words tore through his voice and echoed off the walls.

"The Tornado of Creation!" He shouted, glaring angrily at everyone.

"Ohhh." The other three said sheepishly and Violet could only shake her head.

"But it could lead up to disastrous consequences." Cole muttered as he raised his scythe to the approaching skeletons.

"But we're about to have a disastrous consequence ourselves right now." Kai grumbled as he too raised his sword.

"So let's do this then… Lightning!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Earth!"

Violet silently said her element and did spinjitzu, luckily, the others couldn't see her and she emerged with the four boys to create a large tornado. She could feel the heat coming from Kai, the frost from Zane, the zapping of lightning from Jay and the harshness from Cole as little specks of dirt nipped at her skin. Suddenly everything on that floating piece of land was sucked towards them. But see couldn't see anything else as everything else began to become a blur.

She had to make sure she doesn't fall out of her invisible charm otherwise she'll be seen by the boys. But another painful strike of pain went through the side of her body and because of that, the Tornado of Creation broke and she found herself lying on the floor, still invisible. She looked up to see they have created a huge Ferris Wheel with the skeletons stuck in the cages. She then remembered that Wu loved Ferris Wheels.

"How come we broke apart?"

"Maybe it's because we have already finished the creation?" Zane suggested but she could tell that he knew what happened.

"Who cares, they're trapped now. Let's go and find Sensei Wu." She heard kai said and she went on all fours before standing on her feet. She walked while the other four ran. She tried to hurry but her wound stopped her. She went out of her invisibility spell to save it up for later.

When she did caught up, she saw the four standing still. She hated being short. She tried to have a peek but she could only see gold and heard clashing metal. She then spied a rock and she stood on it to see Wu using the sword of fire against Samukai who wielded the scythe of quakes, shurikens of ice and nunchucks of lightning. She quickly cast her invisibility but on.

"This is Sensei's fight." She heard kai announced. She knew that was true but she had to urge to help him. Suddenly the sword Wu was carrying caught on flames and he thrust the sword towards the skeleton's leader. But the skeleton counteracted his attacks and shot some of his own. He then threw the shurikens but Wu skillfully deflected them with the sword but the old man fell back and the sword froze.

Violet was too scared to continue watching. Sensei Wu was the closet person she had to a grandfather and if he died right here, she didn't want to witness it…

"Sensei!" She heard Jay shouted in whispered, almost forlornly. She looked again to see Wu getting zapped by the nunchucks and she became angry. No, she became pissed.

_How dare they!_

But the sword left Wu's hand and into the skeleton's fourth arm. Samukai quickly handed the weapons to Garmadon.

"Where's the fifth weapon brother? I thought you would have it." Garmadon asked as he stepped down from his throne of bones. Violet's hand grabbed the bow off her back and position an arrow, ready to shoot Garmadon if he harms Wu.

"I don't have it… I thought you would have it instead." She knew Wu was lying to make sure Kai, Jay and Cole wouldn't start asking about the fifth weapon.

"But I was told by Samukai here that one of your students got it." Violet's heart froze. Garmadon was going to reveal everything and if he does, Sensei Wu would be hated by Kai, Jay and Cole. She'll be hated by them as well as Zane.

"No, I don't have it otherwise you would have it now." Wu said with a warning tone in his voice. She could see Kai's, Jay's and Cole's raised eyebrows.

"So you lied to me Samukai."

"O-Of course not." Samukai stammered as he straightened his boney back. "They're lying."

"Then where else could it be?" Wu asked innocently with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're lying old man!" The skeleton leader roared. Violet was just about to send an arrow loose when Garmadon grabbed the sword of fire and fire was shot from the sword and it burned the skeleton into ashes. The other four gasped except for Violet and Sensei Wu.

"His voice was starting to annoy me."

**Sorry for leaving it there you guys but I hoped you liked it! And thanks to: SmileRin, Himeno Kazehito, Lloydlover, DeliciouslyDanerous1 and BlueJaymetroblaze32. AND OMG! This is the best ever! /user/184134/scores/179868. You guys should listen to this! I can play the main part on the violin now! **

**And one question, which actor do you think will look and sound like Kai?**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Spirit

**Chapter 14  
A Spirit**

**.:Violet:.**

Wu stood up and went to stand next to the boys. Violet stayed upon the rock with the arrow lodged on her string. A wicked grin spread upon the thin and black lips of Garmadon and a glint of evil and mischief flashed through his eyes. He stood up and placed the weapons on the floor.

"I can feel its presence nearby." Garmadon said and looked at Wu. "You do have it."

"I'll repeat. I do not have the bow. I haven't even seen it yet." Wu said sternly. But the bow in Violet's hand started to shake as well as the weapons on the floor.

"You must be lying brother. It's here, even the sword, scythe, shurikens and nunchucks are reacting to it." Then the weapons started to shine. Lucky for Violet, her invisibility charm spread into the bow so the others couldn't see it. She went to move backwards but it seemed that the bow was stuck in mid-way. She yanked on it but it didn't budge. But it didn't move towards the other weapons either.

"With all five weapons gathered up together, a portal between time and space will open and it'll allow me to cross into Ninjago." He laughed and a circle of light with blue and pink swirls appeared in mid-air with lightning starting to appear.

"Father wouldn't want you to do this." Wu urged with sadness in his eyes. Violet tried to pull the bow without letting it go but it wouldn't budge.

_Come on stupid bow!_

"But father isn't here now is he?" Garmadon snapped, "good and evil, there have always been a balance but I can destroy that balance and soon I'll be strong enough to process the five golden weapons so I can recreate the world into my own image." And he walked into the portal and it vanished with a click. Then Wu walked over to the four weapons that were lying on the ground.

"He's gone now…" Wu sighed. Violet also sighed and looked to her bow. It no longer stayed in mid-air but in her palms. She walked with them still in her invisible form but she knew her time would be up soon. "But he will return."

Kai picked up his sword and looked to Wu. "Are there five golden weapons? How come you never told us?"

Violet gulped and she made sure her presence was noticeable to Wu but not to the others.

"Because this golden weapon isn't like yours, it has been lost since the first spinjitzu master created it. That's why its location wasn't on the map because no one knows where it is. I honestly don't know how Samukai comes up with the thought that we have it…"

"But that means the other golden weapon must be here if the golden weapons reacted like that right?" Jay asked. Wu looked troubled. She didn't know if he wanted her to show herself or not.

_Don't do it. Just stay put._

She obeyed her little voice and waited.

"I don't know. The weapon is a bow. The Golden Bow of air. It's almost like a spirit, travelling everywhere. Invisible probably." Wu informed. Violet realized he was sort of describing her. She travels to many places with the wind and can turn invisible.

"Sensei Wu… is it possible for people to turn invisible?" Kai asked. She tensed at his question. She was afraid he had worked out their secret.

"Of course not… Why do you think so?"

"I… When I was fighting with Lord Garmadon, something invisible managed to attack him…"

"Hmmm… Tell me more when we get back to the monastery but the Bow is different. Because air is almost like a spirit, it has a mind of its own so I guess it can be summoned when one isn't expecting it and needs help most urgently." Wu replied and started to walk to the exit. The others quickly followed him while Violet slowed down.

Her side was hurting her but she couldn't faint at a time like this. No… faint isn't the right term. It just makes her sound like a damsel. Unconscious is probably the better word. She put the bow over her back and tried to catch up. She couldn't tell if Sensei Wu was making up the part that her bow is also part spirit.

They made it back to the dragons and Sensei Wu got onto Zane's dragon and Violet got on behind. The others went ahead while their dragon stayed back.

"Violet, are you there?"

"I'm here." And she returned back to her normal state. Wu smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I trust that you helped these boys in here?"

"Yes. We even managed to do the Tornado of Creation." She reported with a smile before Zane interrupted.

"But how come we broke apart at the end?" He asked with a brow raised. Sensei looked concerned and looked at her. She didn't want to admit that her injuries were the reason why but she couldn't lie to her Sensei.

"The wound on the side of my stomach started to hurt so that's why. I think I pulled on it again when we climbed along the stalagmite."

"You did what?" Wu asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I thought I told you not to push it…" Zane sighed. All Violet could do at this instance was looked down at her fingers where the bow string have made a permanent mark.

"I'm proud of you Violet but you should have left your bow behind."

"I realized as soon as Garmadon turned Samukai into ashes. I went to leave but my bow was stuck in mid-air…" She sighed. "Come on, we need to leave before those skeletons escape from the Ferris wheel and the others will also suspect something."

"A Ferris wheel?" Wu asked with his eyebrows perked up. She sighed at his love for Ferris Wheels. That would be 2nd favorite as it is clearly tea that is placed 1st. Zane flicked at the reigns and the dragon got off the ground.

**.::.**

When the ice dragon entered into Ninjago, Violet quickly cast her invisibility on and held the sides of the saddle tightly as the dragon landed on a patch of green grass. She looked around and saw that they were in Ignacia. She recognized the red leaves and the stone paths with big rocks deposited on either side. She saw that the other three were already at kai's shop, meeting Nya with some town folk surrounded them as well. When the dragon landed, Zane hopped off as well as Wu. Violet just crawled forward and stroked the dragon's head.

"Thanks for keeping me hidden." She thanked the legendary beast and she hopped off. She quickly went into a shop nearby. It was filled with clothes. She quickly took an outfit and she made her way to the front counter, staying in her invisible form otherwise the people nearby will stir a commotion. She also made sure to grab a strawberry blonde wig. But she took out the required amount and left it on the counter. She quickly changed and exited the shops. Once she got behind a tree, she took off her invisible charm. She placed her bow and ninja suit underneath a root and walked causally to the shop.

"Violet is that you? What are you doing here?" She jumped and she turned around to see Zane.

"Yeah it's me but I'm fine now. If they see me like this it's okay. If they see me in my ninja suit then there's a problem. Although Kai will recognize me as a reporter."

"A reporter?"

She quickly explained how Wu wanted her to look after Kai while he trained the other boys and the only to do that is to disguise herself.

"Hey, why are you here?" She tensed once she heard kai's voice.

"Kai, it seems you're back." Violet tried to put on a smile but she could feel her lips cramping to stop.

"And you're here because…?"

"Because I grew worried." She lied. She could see Zane started to grow uncomfortable.

"You know her?" Kai asked Zane. The white ninja was troubled for a moment before Violet answered for him.

"Of course, he's my cousin."

"With the same parents that own that blacksmith in Jamanakai Village?"

"No, he's my mother's brother's son while that other pair of uncle and aunt is from my dad's side." She replied, be careful not to confuse herself. She was surprised that he remembered that but she was starting to worry. She was worried because kai was suspicious before the attack of the skeleton. She looked to Zane who was looking somewhere else.

"Kai! Zane!" All three turned their heads to see Jay waving his arms above his head, trying to regain their attention. Zane and Kai went to join the other two while Violet went to join Wu who was leaning against the wall of the shop, sipping tea.

"Ah, I see you have turned back. Where did you put your stuff?"

"Underneath a tree root. I'll leave soon though but I guess… There's nothing more exciting until Garmadon returns right?" She asked. Wu let out a sigh and looked at the boys who grabbed out their weapons.

"Stop..!"

But it was too late, they already crashed their weapons together and a forced pushed them back. All four boys groaned and the town folk went quiet. Nya quickly went to help her brother up.

"I guess it's just training that's left now. Training you is easy but these four? I'm happy to take you back anytime soon." Wu said with a bit of a tease in his voice. Violet laughed.

"How did you manage Zane, Cole and Jay?"

"It was challenging but if Kai didn't know your eye colour then I could get you to be an assisting trainer but he'll remember your face as well."

Violet sighed at this. She had always wanted to help Wu as much as she can. Only if it was possible for make-up to change her face structure but the make-up will smear when they do training.

"You should rest. I must thank you Violet. Without you, I honestly don't know how I would be able to keep an eye out for these boys."

"It's alright Sensei, I'm just happy to help. You especially helped me when we first met." She reminded with a smile. Wu laughed heartily and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go back home and rest. You deserve it… Maybe come by to the monastery acting 'Zane's cousin'."

"Oh… you heard about that?" She asked sheepishly and her hand automatically rubbed the back of her head with a small smile.

"It's a good cover up because it also means that you can swing by and the others can't get suspicious of you." Wu reminded and winked. "Now go home. You need to rest."

She waved and turned to head back to the tree where her bow and ninja gear is. When no one looked, she turned invisible and used her wind element to fly her home… well the bounty. The monastery will always remain as her home.

When she got to the Sea of Sand, she casted her invisibility spell off and the bounty came into view. She landed on the decks and she frowned as it has seemed while she have been away, a sand storm took place because there were sand on the decks. She went to survey the damage. Lucky for her, there weren't any.

Then she started to think when she leaned over the rails to look at the miles of sand. She hasn't done training in a while, like the one at the monastery. She loved that course.

_So why don't you make one yourself?_

She perked her eye brows at the little's voice mentioning of this. First of all, she doesn't know how to build and she can't hire someone to do it for her otherwise the myth of the bounty would stir a commotion. She sighed then returned to her room. She quickly got change and went into her bed. She stared at the wooden ceilings until she fell asleep.

**Thanks to: Guest, SmileRin, another Guest, Himeno Kazehito, LightningDanino23, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Lloydlover and another Guest! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the short chapter but that's season one completed! Yay! And the next chapter is a major clue to Violet's past and more about her character so next chapter is mainly a filler and the chapters afterward would be the time between the end of season one and the start of season two. I think there's a month or two between the seasons.**

**But please review! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Trapped in the Past

**Chapter 15  
Trapped in the Past **

**.:Violet:.**

She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She wasn't on the bounty anymore. The wooden floor boards were an oak colour and the wallpaper that was pasted on the walls were a warm yellow with red autumn leaves blowing away by the wind. It was the same pattern. On the floor, there was a red rug and there was also a bed with a desk nearby.

Violet slowly made her way to the desk and saw a couple photo frames. The first one contained a drawing that looked like it was done by a four year old. It was a stick figure with an orange triangle for the dress with two yellow lines coming from the red. Violet guessed it was hair. There were red lips and blue eyes on the face as well. The purple ninja smiled and her fingers traced over the figure. It was standing in what looked like a meadow with the sun presented above the head.

She then went to the next photo frame. This time, it was a real photo. There was a little girl on a red rug; it looked the same as the one in this room. The little girl had blonde hair and blue eyes like the stick figure. The girl was smiling with her little white teeth showing. In here hands were two toys. A rabbit and a teddy bear.

Violet recognized the toys as the ones she used to treasure as a kid. But there was no way this little kid was her right? Violet picked up the frame and walked to the mirror that was handing up on the wall. She turned the photo and she started to investigate. They had the same nose, mouth and… jaw line but nothing else. Violet had lavender eyes while this girl had blue. But they both did have blonde hair… Violet's was blonde when she was a kid but due to being on the streets, it had changed her hair to go into a caramel colour.

She flipped the picture around and looked at the name. Well, there wasn't a name but it was covered in what looked like mud. It was dried so even if Violet did try to remove it, it'll just damage the frame. But the date the photo was taken was '2nd of March in 1996'… That's a couple months before she was born.

Violet went back to the desk and placed the photo down and she went to look at the next frame. It was a family portrait and she nearly cried once she her parents in it. They were on a couch with the little girl between them and she was holding something in her arms. Violet looked closer to see a baby wrapped in fine silk.

She flipped the frame around. '19th of July in 1996'. That was a whole week after she was born. She looked towards her parents in the frame. She had forgotten what they had looked like. It has been twelve years since they died and she only had a mental image of them.

Her father had blonde hair which was neatly cut. His dull brown eyes seemed to sparkle in this photo. He was stocky built since he was a police man now that she remembered. Her mother on the other hand had light brown hair. It was in a bun and there were white flowers inserted in them. Her blue eyes were surrounded by purple eye shadow and her lips were a soft pink colour. She was an image of beauty if Violet was honest. She was a jewel crafter, a very creative and skilled one at that.

Her eyes watered and she grabbed the photo frame and kept it close to her chest… but who is the little girl? She placed the frame down and went to the wardrobe. There were outfits in the color of yellow, orange, red and only two that were white. She found a pink bag at the bottom and she picked it up. Inside was a pencil case, books and a name tag. Scarlet Emerson. That was her surname too.

Maybe she had an older sister that she never knew? But it did seem her parents did like colour names. Violet quickly went to exit the room and she found herself in a corridor belonging to her old home. She welled up with tears and looked at the door. She remembered it was the door that her parents always kept lock. She started to walk down the corridor and she went into her parent's study.

She saw a calendar hanging on the wall with the dates crossed out. It was a 2002 calendar and the dates were crossed out until one date… '24th of October'. It was the day her parents died. That extremely painful day…

_She was sleeping peacefully until a nightmare stuck at her heart. The young Violet sat up in her bed, the nightmare still haunting her mind. With tears running down her eyes, she grabbed her toy rabbit and dashed to her parents' room. Her parents were reading on their bed when she entered. Instantly, her father got out of the bed and scooped her up into his arms. _

_"Another bad dream sweetie?" He asked as he patted her back. She nodded into his shoulder, clutching her rabbit tightly. She felt him sit on the bed and she felt her mother's delicate hand rubbed her head. _

_"It's okay honey, mummy and daddy are here for you." Her mother's silk voice reached her but Violet shuddered. _

_"B-but you weren't… In my dream you guys were gone." The six year old cried. _

_"But we're here now aren't we?" Her father asked her with a husky voice. Violet nodded her head. But suddenly, a sound of glass shattering was heard. _

_"What was that?" Her mother asked as she looked towards the door. Violet looked as well._

_"I don't know but I'll check it out, I want you two to stay here okay?" Her dad asked and he passed Violet to her mother. _

_"Mummy… what do you think is happening?" She asked as her father left the room. _

_"I don't know but it's nothing. Your daddy is a police man and he'll be fine." But Violet could see fear in her mother's eyes. Suddenly, another thud was heard downstairs as well as a gunshot that rang out in the air. "Get underneath the bed." Her mother stood up and placed Violet on the floor. The little girl obeyed and went underneath the bed where there were many boxes filled with awards. She watched as her mother went to barricade the door with her dresser. Violet was confused, her dad was a police man so wouldn't he have a gun? _

_But as her mum went to place another item to prevent the door from opening, it swung right open, knocking the dresser over and her mum fell backwards. Violet was about to cry but a voice in her head stopped her. _

_'Don't say anything'_

_Violet stiffened and questioned the voice asking simple questions such as who are you. _

_'Now is not the time, just say silent'_

_Violet obeyed the voice and looked from underneath the bed as two guys dragged her father in except… he was dead with a gunshot through his lower left shoulder where her head was lying just before. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stiffen the cry but her mother cried out in vain and grief. _

_"Shut up you horrible wretch!" One of the men said. They were both covered in black clothing and they both had ski masks over their face. _

_"Tell us where the diamonds are!" The other shouted pointing the gun at her mother. _

_"W-what diamonds?" Her mother cried as the guy with the gun finger rested on the trigger. _

_"The expensive diamonds you craft that will make us filthy rich!" He shouted and dumped Violet's father on the floor before going towards her mother and towered over her. _

_"They're all in the museums and shops!" Her mum shouted but the man pulled the trigger and shot her mum through the chest. Violet could feel a scream coming up into her throat but she kept her tiny hands pressed firmly to her mouth and her elbows tried to bring her toy rabbit closer to her. _

_"I guess they're not here then, let's go before the cops come, who knows if that police man called back-up or not." And both men left. Violet quickly scrambled out from underneath the bed and she went to her mother's side. _

_"Mummy! Mummy!" She cried as she shook her mother's shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Don't leave me! You promised you'll be here for me! You can't die!" _

_But she didn't get a response. She left her mother's side and went to her father's. _

_"Daddy? Daddy!" She shook him too but nothing happened. _

After that, the cops came and they sent her to an orphanage.

Violet started to cry and she sank to the floor. Why was she here?

"Don't cry Violet." Violet tensed and she turned around to see a young woman, maybe four years older than her. Violet quickly stood up.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Violet shouted and her hand to look for a dagger but they weren't any around her waist. Her hands quickly wiped the tears away.

"Please, just calm down, I'll explain everything in a moment." And then Violet recognized the voice.

"W-wait, you have the same voice I hear in my head." Violet said and she looked at this woman. She was wearing blue jeans that hugged her legs and a dull orange tank top was underneath a black cardigan. She had blonde hair which was tied up in a high pony tail. Her wide blue eyes looked straight through her. A shiver ran down Violet's eyes. "Tell me who you are!"

"My name is Scarlet… You know who that is right?" Violet shook her head stubbornly.

"There's no way I have a sister." The purple ninja snapped and walked backwards when 'Scarlet' went to come closer.

"Listen to me please!"

"Why should I? Isn't twelve years enough?" Violet hissed and she dodged the woman's arms and ran. Just as she turned into the kitchen, Scarlet was already there.

"Yes, I am your sister but just hear me out." Scarlet pleaded but Violet shook her head.

"No, answer my questions first."

"Fine."

"How come you're in my head and not alive?"

"I died after four months you were born."

"How? I don't believe in the crap that people come back alive from the dead unless you're from the Underworld." Violet hissed.

"I had a rare form of cancer and there was no way for the doctors to save me and they told me that I had only two months remaining to live."

"But… weren't you only four?" Violet asked her voice softer than it was before.

"Like I said a rare form of cancer." Scarlet replied and walked forward, this time Violet didn't flinch or move back. "I've always wanted to meet you in person though." The blonde smiled softly and then hugged Violet. She froze at first but she then melted into the embrace.

"So you're really my sister? How come mum or dad never told me? How come you can only be in my head? Why am I here and-"

"Shh, your answers will be answered, you're just a little bit overwhelmed at the moment so just breathe and clear your thoughts and I'll start from the very beginning okay?"

"Alright…" Violet sighed. She hoped this wasn't a dream because knowing that someone from her family is still alive, it made her very happy… Well Scarlet is dead but she's here and Violet could talk to her. But it was still awkward. Scarlet, guided her little sister to the dining room and they both sat around the circular table.

**Thanks to: DeliciouslyDangerous1, Guest, Himeno Kazehito, LloydLover, Crystalapple1 and ForeverDream12! So what do you think of Violet now? I had the death thing for her parents planned out ages ago but the sister and voice thing was thought of a couple of weeks ago but I had so my problems with trying to figure how she died… Please review! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Caught in the Dream

**Chapter 16  
Caught in the Dream**

"I remember just before you were born, I started to have dreams. Dreams of a Golden Spinjitzu Master and once a week or two, he would appear in my dreams and speak to me. Just after you were born, he told me I was going to be a hero, a ninja that would protect Ninjago. The Ninja of Air."

Violet blinked at this new information. The Golden Spinjitzu master? She could either be talking about the first one or and next in line but that's impossible, she must be talking about the first one.

"But when you were born and held in my arms for the first time, I've promised to protect you and take good care but when I was diagnosed with cancer, the Spinjitzu Master told me that he could save me but by doing that, he had to merge us into two. Since you were a baby it was possible because you haven't fully developed yet. But by doing this, I'll only be a voice in your head, nothing else but I was fine because it meant I still can protect my baby sister."

"So are you saying that I'm not the Ninja of Air but you are but Sensei Wu still saw it through me?" Violet tilted her head to the side in confusion. "And I'm no longer a baby for your information."

"Hahaha, but no, my powers are basically passed to you but it would overwhelming for you so that's another reason why I was placed in you, it's just to balance it out. You are much stronger than you think you are Violet." Scarlet smiled sadly and her hands grabbed Violet's. "But you haven't unlocked it yet. I've never told mum or dad because I was afraid that they'll think I'm crazy… So after I died, the Golden Spinjitzu Master placed me in your head to guide you through. Only that night when mum and dad died, I've realized how to contact you because I could hear all your thoughts."

"Is it just me or you aren't disturbed by this at all by reading my thoughts?"

"I got used to it after a while. It was weird at first. Your invisibility spell is from me as well. Because you haven't unlocked your True Potential, you can't use it continuously." She informed. Violet nodded and she looked down at her palms.

"But that doesn't answer why mum and dad never told me that I had a sister." Violet pointed with a frown.

"My death was a painful burden to them, remember that time you asked for a sister and mum broke into tears when you were five?"

"Yeah…"

"It's just too painful for them… and it was for me too. My old bedroom was also too painful so that's why they kept it locked."

"So why am I here then?"

"Because… how do I explain this to you? Let's just say that I've been in constant chats with the First Spinjitzu Master." Scarlet informed with a proud smile but Violet placed her head into her hands.

"This is way too much to process… And this is so disturbing, you being in my brain, I thought that kind of thing doesn't exist." Violet muttered but her sister nodded.

"It does in our world. I wasn't allowed to tell you who I was but I was told that when the time is right, I could."

"Who told you that?"

"The spirit of the First Golden Spinjitzu Master." She answered plainly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Right, of course." Violet sighed but her sister placed both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Once you unlock your True Potential, I'll be released from your body and become a spirit."

"Wait, a spirit? What does that mean?"

"I'll probably become a star, looking down or if I'm lucky, a dragon." Scarlet smiled and Violet shook her head.

"That's not possible."

"Well it is. My power will be completely given to you and I'll leave your body." Scarlet said with a smile but it quickly turned into a frown and Violet could feel herself go sleepy. "I don't have much time left to talk but remember, I'll always be beside you little sister and don't tell anyone else, not even Sensei Wu…"

But Violet's mind already shut off her sister and the ninja of wind could feel herself falling in midair but then crashing on something soft. Violet opened her eyes and sat up and looked around, she was back in her room in the bounty. She rubbed her head.

_That wasn't a dream little sister_

Violet jumped but her legs were caught in the blankets and she ended up falling hard onto the wooden boards.

"Ok, this is getting weird." Violet said out loud and she quickly untangled herself from the blankets.

_Not really, you just need to get used to it. I thought you did after twelve years._

"Yeah but knowing that it's my sister that's swimming through my thoughts, it really change the perspective." Violet sighed and she threw her blanket onto the bed and went to get change.

_So aren't you weird out that I know you're getting change?_

"You told me to get used to it so I'm trying not to get jittery." Violet replied although her hands were shaking. "Are you always in my head or do you vanish to speak with the Golden Spinjitzu Master?"

_I spend half here and half with him._

_"_Another question, you sort act childish in a way before. Like when you said Kai was cute and all those other stuff even though you're supposed to be twenty-two."

_I died when I was four remember? I didn't have much of a childhood._

"Right…" Violet muttered and once she finished getting changed, she placed her strawberry wig onto her head.

_And just saying, you don't need to talk out loud to me, I can still read your thoughts._

Violet cringed and she grabbed her handbag and exited off the bounty.

_I'll be back; I think I should let you filter your thoughts without me interfering._

Scarlet's voice rang in her head and then nothing.

'Are you still there?' Violet mentally asked but no reply. She must agree that she does need some time to herself without her sister barging in. But Violet decided to visit Wu and she'll just say she's visiting Zane. Although she wished he could tell Wu but she's not allowed to even though Sensei Wu is the First Spinjitzu Master's son.

She used her wind element and flew in the air but she kept a firm grip on her wig. Once she landed outside of the Monastery's fence, she quickly fixed her clothes and wig up before knocking on the large and circular red doors.

"Don't worry, I got it!" She heard Cole shouted from the other side. He opened up the door and she saw disappointment on his face. "Zane, it's your cousin! Oh, come in."

"Thank you." Violet smiled and she walked in. To play the family part, she ran up to Zane and hugged him tight; at first he was confused but hugged her back. "The name's Linda." She then whispered.

"What's brings you here Linda?" He asked and she saw the other two came.

"I came to see my favorite cousin of course." She grinned and she waved to the others. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Linda."

"Nice to meet you." Jay said and he shook her hand. She smiled.

"Ah, so we meet again." She turned around and saw Wu exiting the monastery.

"I'm sorry, you must be the owner. I should have asked for your permission to be entered." Violet said and she bowed her head.

"Haha, it's alright. Actually, I would like to know about you more, will you join me for a cup of tea?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit Zane." She smiled and she followed Wu into his study.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked but she shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to visit… I haven't been here for a while now or seen you for two weeks now." Violet replied with a smile and Wu laughed before handing her a cup of tea. "How are things around here?"

"Difficult, these boys are far too lazy to train." Wu grumbled and he filled up his cup. "They prefer to leave everything to the last minute, except Zane although some of them have changed."

"What do you mean by changed?" Violet asked, starting to feel uneasy.

"Cole absolutely loves dragons now." Wu stated and she could feel her eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Awww, I hope that when we have met I could tease him about it…" Violet sighed and Sensei Wu laughed heartily.

"Kai is more hot-headed. Jay has suddenly gotten into video games and he has managed to get Zane liking it…" Her sensei shook his head and placed his tea cup on his lap. Violet chuckled softly before hearing…

"Fire strike!" They both heard Kai shouted. Violet cocked her head to the side to listen.

"Oh, is that the best move you can do?" Jay's excited voice could be heard as well as many clicks. They couldn't be fighting, it would be a rumble but Violet grew unsure.

"Stop doing it by yourself! We need to work as a team!" Came Cole's husky voice. It reminded Violet of her father's and she frowned a bit.

"Zane, don't attack me!" Then came Jay's shrilly voice. And then they both had pants and screaming from the four boys.

"I have a feeling they're not training." Violet sighed and she quickly stepped out of Wu's room and opened the doors and the training ground was empty with no ninja in sight.

"They're not here?" She heard Wu's voice behind.

"I think they're playing a game." She sighed. Wu's face frowned deeply and he stormed off to the west wing of monastery. Violet followed, she had to see this. Well Wu opened the screen doors to a room; Violet saw the room was completely dark with only the TV as a light source. The golden weapons were lazily thrown to a corner and there was a pizza box with two slices left and some more slices on the floor and one on Kai's sword! All four boys were crowding around the TV with remotes in their hands. Violet face palmed.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Zane smiled and Violet shook her head as it seemed that the four boys were too engaged in their playing to realize that she and Sensei Wu were standing there. She expected Zane to at least be considerate of his training and Cole too since he's the team leader from what she had learnt.

Surprisingly, they had a game where all four of them in their ninja gear were running and slaughtering skeletons. It seems Jay and Kai are very close expert gamers since their health bar was to the max and Cole was close behind while Zane lost half of his. Then with quick speed, Wu ran to the TV and unplugged it and the screen went black and the room went dark. She turned on the lights and the boys hissed. When they opened their eyes and saw Wu holding the plug to their TV, they all groaned and whined.

"Why Sensei!" Jay seemed most affected out of all of them.

"Listen, just because Lord Garmadon has escaped through a vortex, it does not mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu."

"But Sensei Wu, Lord Garmadon can't do anything with just four weapons, he would need the other golden weapon right? Plus since he has been gone, Ninjago have had nothing but peace." Zane tried reasoning him. Violet should have told him that nothing can change Wu's mind.

"And peace is boring!" Jay suddenly shouted and Violet jumped slightly. "There's no one to save and nothing to do."

"We'll do training tomorrow." Cole waved at their Sensei and laid back. Violet quicken stiffen her laugh as a cough as Sensei blew.

"Never put off until tomorrow for what can be done today." Wu said sternly and he gave the four boys a death glare. Cole picked up a pizza slice and showed it to Sensei.

"I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow so I'll just eat it now." Cole said and he was about to eat the pizza but Wu kicked his hand which made Cole let go of the pizza. "Ow!"

"No pizza for you." Sensei yelled and Violet quickly left and went to the courtyard and laughed. She clutched her stomach and laughed and wiped her eyes from the tears. She then quietened down when the thought of them hearing her entered her mind. She sat on the stairs and stared at the horizon and she smiled. Life was nearly great now. It wasn't perfect or anywhere near there but her life had taken an extraordinary step since the streets and since her parents died.

**So thanks to: SmileRin, ForeverDream12, Himeno Kazehito and DelicouslyDangerous1! I changed it to that there was two weeks between the first and second season. I hope you all liked it thought. Please review and I'll be a happy writer! :D **

**Oh! And also vote on what type of story I should do next! Options are displayed on my profile :D**


	17. Chapter 17 - Hidden Actions

**Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter took a while to update. Last week, my friend's mum died from cancer so I've been trying to cheer her up so that's why… **

**Chapter 17  
Hidden Actions**

**.:Violet:.**

Now her smile turned upside down. She didn't know if her parents would be proud of her being a ninja, involving in killing things. Her father was a police man but that didn't mean that he killed anybody and her mum really hoped that she would become the next in-heir jewel crafter. But overall, she doesn't know much about her parents. Six years with them and not knowing or remembering the first three is not enough. She knew enough that her parents cared for her and her mother loved flowers and the colour lilac while her father loves cars but that was it. She didn't know how they would respond to a certain question or what hobbies they loved to do. What movie they were into and books.

She had never felt so lonely before. She would have probably asked Scarlet but she's with the Spinjitzu Master and not her. She drew her knees closer to her chest and rested her on her arms where it laid on top of her legs.

"Violet?" She turned around to see Zane.

"Where's the others?"

"Still in the living room. Sensei started to talk about the powers that we still need to unlock in our weapons and Cole plugged in the TV with his scythe and called it a 'secret power'." And Violet chuckled at this. Zane sat down next to her and peered into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She muttered and turned her face to the horizon but she still could feel Zane's stare on her.

"Tell me. I can tell something is wrong and if you don't talk about it, it'll only grow worse." She sighed and made sure Zane couldn't see her face so her teary eyes weren't showing.

"But I don't want to talk about…" She muttered but she held footsteps. She fought it would be the other boys walking in the courtyard but no, Zane had caught her off guard and now, he was on her other side and witness a tear rolling down her cheek. He then pulled her into a hug. She just placed her head in his shoulder like what she had done with her father on that night. That just made her cry.

He rubbed her back and caressed the back of her head. It felt comforting the hug; it was a soul touching gesture. Unlike the one with her sister, this was the first hug she had received since that horrible and terrible night.

"Don't worry Violet; I'll be here for you. I know you act strong so others don't see you weak but it's okay to cry once in a while." Zane told her soothingly. She stiffly nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-No thanks." She felt ashamed; she had never shown anyone this side of her since her parents' deaths. She squeezed her hold on him and she let her tears flowed. But once she heard fast footsteps heading towards them, she lifted her head to see the others exiting the monastery with their weapons. She quickly pulled away and wiped her tears with her palms. She then slapped her cheek to slap herself out of her sad state.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked as Cole handed him his shurikens. She turned away from the boys. She hated being weak and fragile. She hated when people look down at her and pitied her. She wasn't that kind of person. She already had enough pitied looks when she was living on the streets and she refuse to act like that again.

"Nya told us that there has been a sighting of Garmadon in Jamanakai Village." Cole informed and Zane quickly springed to action but he casted one look at Violet. She smiled at him. She hoped that with her smile, he would get the message that she's fine now. But it seems he hasn't.

"I'll be fine." She told him and he nodded. As they raced down to the dragon stables she turned around to see Wu standing and he had just told Nya to do something. She quickly walked away.

"Do you want me to go after them?" She asked but he casted a worrying look at her. She then realized she must have looked like she have been crying with her red eyes and probably tear stains but she also doesn't have her gear.

"I think it's best if you stay here, this can give you time to train on the equipment with the boys out."

"But my gear-"

"You left one in your old room remember in case you wanted to swing by?"

"Oh right…" She said sheepishly, "but what about Nya?"

"I've sent her to go and buy some food for dinner." And he nudged her gently into the monastery. Violet went to the west side of the monastery and she got the key off the door frame and she entered. She smiled as everything was left as it was. She quickly went into her wardrobe and took out the spare set that was in the secret compartment. She got changed and one she was done, she took off the wig but something caught her eyes. She saw a wooden plank lose from underneath the bed. Someone has been in her room. She quickly fetched the box from underneath and she was grateful no one had opened it.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten all about it. Her nimble fingers searched for the hidden button on the bottom of the small box and with a click, the lid shot open, startling her. Doesn't matter how many times she took herself it's going to pop up it kept scaring her. She sadly smiled at the remains of her toy rabbit. The only thing that she has left that reminds her of home. It was worn with some of the stitches loose and one of the button eyes came undone. Although the toy stank, she stroked the ears before placing it back and back underneath the floor. She quickly covered it up.

She then went outside to the courtyard and she turned on the training equipment. She then quickly sprang into action and went through the training course quickly. She quickly headed towards the one where there were three flat dummies spinning. She quickly dodged underneath one arm of one dummy, then another one she dodged the leg and the last one she punched before she went to go through the spinning wooden post with little wooden branches were branched pout. She jumped over one before tumbling underneath a branch and then she moved her hips to the side to avoid getting hitting and she then rolled underneath the remaining. She then leaped to one of the two spinning shields where there were two swords poking it. She slides herself upon the spinning contraption. And then at the right timing she jumped off and successfully landing onto the jumping wooden poles. She skilfully jumped onto each one while spinning.

Violet then went onto another device with axes swinging down. She gracefully dodged each axe and she then went onto a long curving plank of wood. On this instrument, there were posts winging at her. She walked along it and she leaped over one and she then landed back on, she then twisted her body to dodge another and she then quickly ran doing a summersault and flip along the way. She then went to another course and spiked maces spun around. She ducked down and once she finished that one, she jumped off and panted.

"Only if the boys were good like you." She heard Wu sighed from behind and she smirked.

"Why? How do they do this?" She asked as she sat next to her Sensei on the steps.

"Kai doesn't look at his surrounding so he's easily knocked off. Cole isn't fast enough on the treadmills, Jay is fast but he gets hit by the dummies and axes. Zane jumps over them and not duck and other tactics to dodge them…" Wu sighed. "And none of them have got anywhere close to your time limit."

"Which is..?"

"Twenty-five point three seconds while the boys get around a minute." She laughed and she spread out her legs. "Is there anything I should improve on?"

"Try and pick up the speed when you flip so enemies won't hit you when you're in mid-air." He advised and she nodded. She then got up and tried to do the course again with much faster flips but she ended her smashing head in with the wooden posts. She groaned and she sat up holding her head.

"Still remember where you are in the spin, don't lose concentration." Wu informed and she got up. She little shook her head to get rid of the spinning stars and she tried again but this time she lost her foot work and she slipped off the post. "Don't focus too much on your spins. You don't have to be perfect first up; it'll require a lot of time and practice."

"But how if I don't have a training course on the bounty?" She asked, "The boys will obliviously be training on this."

"When I send them on missions you can come by and train if you want." Wu smiled warmly. They spent the next half an hour training before they heard a roar in the distance. Violet knew the boys were returning so she quickly dashed into the monastery and into her room. She then got change and put on her wig. She then realised she stank of sweat. She went into her bathroom and opened the cabinet. Behind her monthly stuff, an unopened box of perfume was displayed and she quickly opened it and sprayed it four times before putting it into her handbag. She loved the scent it gave out. Apple, candy and strawberries.

She then looked into the mirror. She used her wind element to get a cool breeze blowing into her face. This helped to get the redness off her cheeks but she then saw a faint bruise forming on her forehead. She then went into her handbag and took out some makeup. She covered it quickly and she then went out.

She walked into the courtyard and saw Nya leaving to return into the monastery. She smiled at her and Violet smiled back. She then looked back to the boys and Cole throwing armour toward the boys. The helmet was hard plastic with metal wire to cover the place. It was also completed with shoulder guards and front armour.

"What's going on?" She asked with a bright smile and Zane turned to her with a concerning look but she brushed it off. Kai seem to be staring at her. She felt uncomfortable with him looking at her like that. She quickly turned her head to Cole.

"We're going to see who out of all four of us, is the strongest." He answered as he took his scythe off his back. The handle had a stunning pattern and the blade was perfectly sharpened with no scratches to be seen. But she didn't like their idea one bit and she couldn't help but grow concern.

"Oh… so was the Garmadon thing a false alarm?"

"Yeah, it was his son." Kai replied but he seemed to be deep in thought. She felt nervous underneath his gaze. Her stomach started to do summersaults.

"He has a son?"

"Lloyd Garmadon." Jay answered and he then placed on the helmet. She then walked to the steps and sat down.

"Linda, can you be the referee?" She heard Zane asked. She nodded and looked at the four boys.

"So… Ok, first up are Jay and Kai." She announced and she saw Kai and Jay pulled out their weapons. "Is this actually a good idea?" She asked and her fingers started to fiddle with her shirt

"Its fine, it's not like we're going set the monastery on fire." Kai grumbled and they both waited for her signal. She hesitated but she stood and took a deep breath.

"Go!" And she waved her arm down.

**So what do you think? And please review, it seem the reviews kind of dropped from 8 to 4… But please tell me your thoughts too and vote on my new poll!**


	18. Chapter 18 - The First Flicker

**YAY! Thanks everyone for making me reach over than 100 reviews! I'm so happy! *squeals*. Anyway, I like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and big thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1 who reviewed twice just so I can hit 100. So thank you everyone! **

**Chapter 18  
The First Flicker**

**.:Kai:.**

Instantly, Jay ran towards Kai and the red ninja quickly moved out of the way in time and the blue ninja smashed into one of the beams that helped support the walkway which was covered with the edge of the roof. Kai quickly used this time to think.

Today had been a weird day. There's no doubt about that. Lord Garmadon has a son. Linda somehow knows their address. He can smell that sweet strawberry, apple and candy perfume and surprisingly Nya haven't had a reaction just yet.

_Achoo!_

Never mind about that. Nya's squeeze was easily heard through the monastery's walls. He knew it couldn't be Linda because that smell was in that room Wu locked up…. And the ship. Something's thing up and Kai was determined to find out what it is.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Jay stood back up and he spun his nunchucks in many directions. But suddenly, a loud crackle was heard and a flash of light exited the nunchucks and electrocuted Jay. He heard a loud gasped from Linda but he paid no attention at all. He quickly used this time to jump over Jay and he quickly brought his sword down.

To his surprise, Jay recovered quickly and he deflected Kai's hits. The red ninja then jumped onto one of the beams and using this as momentum, he jumped off and brought his sword down. This time, Jay went to defend himself but with this hard force, Kai knocked him off his feet and pinned him down.

"I declare Kai as the winner." He heard Linda announce and he got off Jay and helped him up.

"Good fight." He smiled but the blue ninja grumbled before heading towards the stairs to sit down next to Linda. The girl didn't look much different from when he met her in the blacksmith's shop. Accept this time she didn't have her glasses but he absolutely grew attached to her almond shaped eyes. They were light lavender around the pupil but they grow into a violet colour and at the edge it was a very dark purple.

Her caramel eyelashes mismatched her hair though. Her hair was a sweet, strawberry blonde colour. It was dead straight just like Nya's but Linda's were pulled into an elegant bun. It matched nicely with her slender and heart face. Her small but defined nose made her look cute, especially with her cupid shaped lips… They just looked so soft and kissable…

He mentally slapped himself. What's wrong with him? Why is he thinking such absurd thoughts? He quickly went to sit next to Jay and watched as Cole and Zane got ready to fight. This time, he saw worry flash in her eyes. She then waved down her hand. This would be… interesting.

**.:Zane:.**

He could completely trust Violet to tell him the truth but there's one thing that she won't be honest with him: her feelings and well-being. He already viewed her as a sister, a younger sister that would try to prove that she's independent even though she's hurting on the inside. He really wants to know her better. All he knows is that she's cheeky, friendly, and independent and she had a bad and rough past. He wanted to know exactly what happened to her parents to make her not to talk about it. Plus even if her parents are dead, how come no one else in her family wanted to take her in?

But once Violet's hand waved down, Zane was caught off for a second and Cole was already taking the advantage of this and lunged at the white ninja with his golden scythe. Zane quickly jumped up in time and because of this, Cole fell forward onto Violet.

"Get off me you oaf, you're heavy!" He heard Violet gasped. Zane quickly went over and pulled Cole by the collar and put the black ninja onto his feet.

"Sorry Linda." Cole muttered before he turned around and went to attack Zane again. He blocked Cole's hits with his shurikens but Zane can't keep this up. Cole was much stronger than him. At one point, he leapt back and he realised that his shurikens became colder. He then threw one of his shurikens at Cole's feet. Zane then smirked when a layer of frost covered the shuriken and Cole placed his feet on it. Then slowly, ice was built up and Cole's feet was stuck in place. Zane took out his other shuriken and threw it at the black ninja.

Cole struggled but he hit the shuriken away. Zane quickly picked it up and did it again but the black ninja hooked his scythe underneath around Zane's ankles and knocked him down. Zane gulped once the blade of Cole's scythe was next to his neck. He sighed. This wasn't something to get upset over. Cole was the leader and leaders are supposed to be strong so they won't let the team down.

"The winner of that match is Cole." He heard Violet announced but she seemed… disappointed.

"Now, how do we melt the ice because my feet are freezing!" Cole shouted and Zane let out a heartily laugh along with the others. Kai then placed his sword at the side of the ice and it melted away slowly. Instantly Violet was at his side to help him up. He couldn't tell if she was acting or she was really worried about him.

"I'm fine." Zane reassured her with a smile and she sighed.

"You were pretty good but you need to be aware of your foot work too and you left many parts of your body open." She whispered. He nodded and she went to sit back down on the stairs and he imitated her. "Ok next fight, Cole and Kai!"

**.:Violet:.**

Violet made sure she whispered those words of advice. If the others heard her, they'll go curious to why or how she know how to fight. Kai already know she's a blacksmith but she couldn't make him become more curious.

"Ok, next fight Cole and Kai!" She announced as Zane sat next to her and Jay sat on Zane's other side, still sulking at the fact Kai beat him. She wished she could give them advice but…

Without her acknowledgment, Cole and Kai started to fight. She was curious to see who was the strongest out of the two. Well physically is Cole but she meant who's the best fighter because strength isn't always needed, there's also agility, balance and speed.

But she could see many faults with Kai and Cole's fight. First of all, Cole is all about strength, he's not paying enough attention of how he approaches his hits to Kai. It's all swinging down. Whereas Kai was leaving many of his body open to his opponent. But…

Her eyes wondered over his body. He wasn't badly built. She could see that all his strength is in his upper body from the years of working in a blacksmith. She could see the calloused skin on his palms. But his face was… handsome in its very own way.

_What do you mean handsome? It's hot!_

Violet jumped and Zane looked at her with concern.

"Don't mind me." She quickly said before looking back to the fight. Violet scolded her sister for scaring her like that.

'For you information, he's alright looking. Not hot…. Who thinks like that?'

_Well honestly, you need to look at the little details that you are obviously missing out on._

This time, her eyes looked at his face. His skin was lightly tan and his oval shaped face held the most unique hairstyle. His dark, tawny brown hair was all over the place with spikes and lots of it. She could see bits of hair gel on it from where she was sitting. But his round eyes had the most interesting colour. Now that she was looking closely, it was between amber, bronze and golden colour. In the middle was the light gold colour with amber was the ends and there were tiny specks of bronze. But his jaw looked strong and slowly, she felt herself attractive to his charm.

No. She shook her head and cleared him out of her mind. He wasn't that attractive. Who would want that sticky substance in their hair? Plus he's too stubborn and arrogant. But the way both Cole and kai fought… It looked like they were trying to kill each other. But suddenly, Cole slammed his scythe into the ground and a minor earth quake shook the ground. Violet gasp as Kai stumbled backwards and he fell on her.

"Not again!" She groaned. "Get off me!"

But with help from Zane, they both got Kai up. He growled deeply and he charged at Cole but something was wrong. His sword started to shake and suddenly he turned into a fiery red tornado. But he broke the spinjitzu but his sword started to shake even more.

"It's too hot!" He groaned and the sword itself went on fire. He dropped the sword and the fire spread. Violet hissed as the fire crackled and licked at her skin. Instantly, the skin on her right arm turned red with angry blisters.

"Vi- Linda!" She heard Zane yelled and she felt arms cradling her waist and pulling her away from the fire. Her whole arm felt like it was on fire and a sharp and painful tingling sensation ran over her arm. She ignored the pain and looked at the scene. Kai was surrounded by flames and Cole and Jay were desperately trying to put out the flames. She knew she couldn't do anything. If it was a small fire then she would be able to blow it out with her wind element but with a fire this big, her element would only make it grow bigger and worse than it is now.

Zane then left her side to assist putting out the fire but the poor ninja didn't know how to operate his golden weapon properly. She grasped her burning arm and she hissed in pain again as another wave of pain washed over her. Behind her, she heard shuffling and she saw Sensei Wu walking out with a furious look on his face. He then jumped over one wall of flames before going over to Zane and grabbed his shurikens.

Skilfully, Wu managed to put out the fire with the shurikens but it still didn't help her burning arm. She had experienced burns many times before but they had never been this painful. Could it be because it's a golden weapon burn? Maybe that's why it hurts more…

"What were you thinking?!" Wu shouted and she winced at his loud voice. Instantly, Zane was at her side, inspecting her wound.

"We were trying to figure out who is the green ninja." Jay said with a shrug of his shoulders but Cole elbowed him hard against his ribs. "O-Oh? Did I say green ninja? I-I meant the… lean ninja!"

_The green ninja? They don't possibly think it's them do they?_

'Do you know who is it?' she mentally asked.

_All will be revealed in time little sister._

Violet sighed but she bit hard on her lips as Zane applied pressure to her arm.

"You weren't supposed to see that… But look to where your foolishness got you to." And Wu pointed his bamboo stick at her. She gulped and looked away.

"But Sensei, we wanted to know." Kai's voice vibrated through the air. "Who is the Green Ninja?"

"None of you! You first need to unlock your full potential."

"But my sword… it was really bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons Sensei Wu?" Kai informed but Wu ignored him and went to check on Violet. He nodded to Zane who left quickly but soon returned with a first aid kit.

"You're only at the beginning. But this is what I've meant. Right now you boys are no way near to being the Green ninja." Wu muttered as he tried to assist Zane. She looked up and saw Cole, Jay and Kai crowding them with concern in their eyes. She turned her head to look somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Linda; I didn't mean to get you involved with the fire." She heard Kai apologised sheepishly.

"It's alright… Blacksmiths are used to burns do they not?" She questioned with a small smirk on her lips.

"I guess so." And a smirk entered his lips.

**Ok, that wasn't a good ending but what do you think so far? And to answer some of your questions, Violet will be discovered by Kai after they move into the Bounty. I think you'll know why! And thanks to: DeliciouslyDangerous1, Lloydlover, Someone, Himeno Kazehito, Guest and another Guest!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Fading into Darkness

**Chapter 19  
Fading into Darkness**

**.:Violet:.**

She watched the boys as they trained more seriously this time and not mucking around. Jay at the moment was swinging his nunchucks around and trying to get used to the gold weighted weapon, Cole was on the obstacle that had flat dummies spinning on a treadmill. Meanwhile, Zane was throwing his shurikens to a dummy that Wu placed in so he could practice his aim.

But Violet couldn't pray her eyes away from Kai. Not that she found him attractive.

_But you do!_

Violet mentally yelled shut up to her sister. She made it clear to herself that kai wasn't attractive, especially not with the overuse of gel but she was curious. At the moment, he was going through stances with his sword. She didn't know why he was doing so much swing when he's going to strike an opponent because this gives them the perfect time to strike while he's distracted.

She watched as the muscles rolled underneath his skin on his arm was he swing the sword around his head before bringing it down to strike an imaginary foe. She then shook her head trying to get that image out of her head. Why is she thinking like this? She definitely doesn't like him and she knows what love is. She have read many books before and she knows in those books, the main character start developing feelings for the love interest but this is not what it is.

Violet grumpily looked away and tried to think but her thoughts were interrupted when Wu enter the courtyard, looking frantic. She started to worry.

"The serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!" He exclaimed and the boys stopped and she stood up. She heard about the serpentine. Ok, that's a lie. She didn't hear it but she read it in the scrolls. She knows that there are five tribes: Hypnobrai, Venomari, Constrictai, Fangpyre and Anacondrai. They were all trapped and before they were considered dangerous and one way to stop them are with the legendary instruments. Plus each tribe have powers and their staffs' venom have the cure.

"But sensei, we were just there and Garmadon's son, Lloyd was just pretending there were." Cole spoke up and Violet tilted her head. Lloyd? That sound like a troublesome name.

"But the spirit smoke doesn't lie." At this, Violet was in full alert and she looked into her Sensei's eyes. He nodded, which she thinks it meant he had granted her permission to go with the boys to investigate in this problem. In other words, this is a serious situation. She quickly went to Wu's side as the boys quickly went to turn off the training course.

"You want me to go with them right?" She needed to make sure she got his message right.

"Yes, I fear the boys will need help with this."

"You want me to tag in with them in this or invisible?"

"I'm afraid your invisibility will not fool the serpentine, especially the Hypnobrai and Anacondrai." Wu informed her and she sighed. "Hitch a ride with Zane and go quick before they leave you."

She nodded and she dash to the dragon pen. She was so glad she decided to wear shorts but her blouse doesn't help her. It was her favourite formal blouse. She just got there in time to see Zane getting onto his dragon. She needed to make a scene so the others don't get suspicious.

"I'm coming with you!" She announced a bit too excitedly and loudly.

"But it's dangerous for a girl to be involved in this." She heard Kai said.

"B-But our uncle and aunt is there!" Violet proclaimed and winked at Zane. He nodded. "At least while you guys deal with the snakes, I can get them out. Please."

"I guess we have too, we're wasting time now." Cole's voice echoed in the cave and the purple ninja smiled and hopped on behind. She held onto the saddle as they took off and Zane made his dragon fly behind the others.

"Sensei Wu wanted you to come with us right?"

"Yes, my invisibility charm won't work with these snakes and this is really dangerous Zane. They have been locked up for a reason and if they're released then they're going to be out for revenge." Violet informed him and he nodded.

"Can you tell me more about them?"

Violet then informed Zane about the serpentine and their powers and history. By the time she finished, they already reached Jamanakai Village but they were still in the air.

"We have to jump down, there's not enough room to land the dragons." Jay shouted and the boys seemed to look at her.

"I'll be fine." She shouted and she swung her legs over the side of the dragon. "It can't be that much different from sky driving." She lied and she slid off the dragon and she fell on one of those shade roofs that extended form the shop. When she landed on it, she bounced high before landing back onto the ground. She then heard four thuds and she turned around to see the boys circling around her.

"I'm not that weak damsel that needs protection." She argued but they ignored her.

"There's Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed and pointed to a young boy who was walking with a wheelbarrow filled with candy. She could just see the edge of his blonde fringe underneath the black hood of his jumper. His apple green eyes sparkled as if he was on a sugar rush.

"Hahaha! I never had this much sugar!" She heard him exclaim.

_Look like your theory is right but make sure no harm comes to him._

'Why not?'

_I'll explain later but behind you!_

Violet barely had time to see the boys already rushed off to Lloyd and a green tail snaking around her waist.

"Get off!" She hissed but her eyes widen and she realised this wasn't a constrictai but it was a Hypnobrai. Damn…

"Look into my eyes." The snake said with a low hiss and she closed her eyes but she still heard the rattle of the tail and a cold, hard and slimly hand rested on her cheek. "Open your eyes."

"No!" She snapped and she wiggled. Anyone could be watching including the ninja. Maybe they're attacking all around but she heard nothing. But suddenly with a strong force, something knocked the snake over and she dare a peak and saw Kai kicking the reptile in the stomach.

"Come on." He said sternly and he pulled her hand into a dull valley.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To where we're hiding. We need to develop a plan before we do anything since it seems that the snakes have got everyone one in town hypnotised." Kai informed her and she nodded yet he still didn't let go of her hand.

"You can let go."

"You'll be too slow."

"Wanna bet?" and she raised an eye brow. She quickly pulled her hand out and ran at full speed down the valley.

"Whoa slow down! You missed the turn."

_Look what you've done Violet._

Her sister chastised her but she followed Kai and she saw the others hiding behind a cart of fruit with Nya.

"Why is Nya here?"

"Apparently she forgot to get something for dinner." Kai replied with a gruff and once they reached the cart, Zane quickly checked on her, probably trying to keep up the family act.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"A snake got me but it's alright." She reassured him.

"So you haven't got hypnotised?" Cole asked her and she shook her head.

"I know a lot about the serpentine. There are five tribes and this one is the Hypnobrai tribe. They'll hypnotise everyone and make them do their biddings."

"How can you tell?"

"The markings on their heads." She replied.

"Do you know their weaknesses?" Cole straight away asked her. She sighed at the team leader. He was really pushy.

"Yes, their hearings are practically sensitive to some instruments but they're all ancient so I don't know where to find them. Also the general's staff has the anti-potion to turn everyone back to normal." She informed them.

"But how do we fight if we can't look?"

"Well don't look at them when they rattle their tails." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You do know it's easier said than done." Jay interrupted but she sighed. Yes, it would be easy for her but she can't ruin her position. "Great and we can't use our weapons."

"Why?"

"Because they're too unstable." The blue ninja groaned back and she sigh once more… Maybe she should reveal herself… Is seems none of them are 'falling' for her looks like Wu warned. But it seemed that Zane knew what she was thinking because he sent her a hard stare.

"Come on guys, let's forget about the green ninja thing and just make Sensei proud of us… the four of us." Kai announced and Violet felt somewhat offended.

"And Nya, you can be a part of the team too." Jay offered.

"Geez… thanks." Nya sighed but Violet was about to say something but Zane beat her to it.

"And you too." Zane offered and she smiled. She knew she could rely on Zane.

"But she doesn't know how to fight like Nya." Kai interrupted she felt offended once more.

"She use to do karate when we were kids so its fine." Zane once again said. She blinked. Zane lying? A bit hard to believe because he definitely looked like the type that doesn't. "You remember how to right?"

"I think so but I'll try my best." Violet sent them a reassuring smile. Then they all climbed the buildings and onto the roof. Kai seemed to linger behind but she couldn't tell if he was just waiting for Nya. She quickly climbed up with ease and she looked back to Kai who had a disapproving frown. She was afraid that he's getting suspicious again. But she quickly ran and caught up with Zane who had waited for her.

"Kai's suspicious again." She whispered with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He reassured her and she smiled. Then they arrived at the town's centre and they all jumped down the roof and they sprang into action. The snakes were mainly focusing themselves on the boys and not her of Nya. She once again felt offended. She took this as an opportunity to watch the other boys. She saw Kai attempting to do Spinjitzu but the results were that he smacked face on into a wall. She scrunched up her face and she looked to the other boys. Zane seemed to be listening to his surroundings which wasn't a bad idea. Cole was blindly swinging his scythe and Jay… She got no idea what he was doing.

She then looked back to Lloyd and she ran after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him once she got in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "You know, if you eat too many sweets, your teeth will rot. It's not very attractive if you do want to be next evil lord." She tutted and slowly shook her head.

"What is it to you?"

"Well I think a young boy like you shouldn't be doing stuff like this." Violet said softly. She then placed both of her hands on the wheelbarrow to lean her weight on it but the boy took it as an offense and pulled the barrow back.

"Stay away from my candy!"

"I really didn't want to use force…" Violet sighed before walking over to Lloyd who was scrambling away from her. She pulled the hood of his jumper off and he yelped and covered his head with his arms.

"Why did you do that for?!" He hissed. His blonde hair was shaped like an upside down bowl. She was about to grab his arm before someone grab her's. She quickly turned away and gasped to see the town's folk were reaching for her. She quickly looked around to see the boys weren't looking her way but… She can't hurt them. They're just innocent people. But before she could register anything, a sharp pain collided with her stomach. She groaned and she collapsed on the ground and she clutched her stomach.

She looked up to see someone else punching her. To her utter surprise, it was Cole. His brown eyes turned blood red and it terrified her a lot. She didn't even see him just before!

"Finish her off! She threatened to steal my candy!" She heard Lloyd bellow and another sneering pain roared through her stomach. She writhed on the floor and her eyes started to water. Who knew Cole had this much strength in his hits?

_Come on little sister! Don't give up now!_

But Violet couldn't do it. She tried to crawl away but the hypnotized Cole grabbed her foot and dragged her towards him. Another wave of pain course through her body. She could taste blood in her mouth. Her breaths became slower and in shallow rasps and a cry escaped her lips. Her eye sight blurred with black spots and her mind started to detach. She writhed into a small ball with her trembling arms above her face and she waited for the next blow… but it didn't come.

"Cole, stop it! You're not yourself!" But the voice blurred and the black dots made it hard for her to see. Within a couple of seconds, her vision blackened and her conscious faded.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I hoped you liked it. Thanks to: BlueJaymetroblaze32, Someone, Himeno Kazehito, SmileRin and DeliciouslyDangerous1. Please review and vote! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 - A Peek Into Pain

**AH! I'm so sorry everyone! I went to the coast for a whole week and I left my USB stick at home so I couldn't work on anything and there wasn't any internet connection at the resort. But 9 reviews! Thank you everyone! I got no idea who I have earned such great readers!**

**Chapter 20  
A Peek Into Pain**

**.:Violet:.**

A pounding sensation roared through her stomach and she tried so hard not to groan. Violet couldn't move or even twitch a finger or open her eyes… She didn't know doing one of those two can be so hard. But slowly, her senses are coming back to her. She could hear a disoriented voice. Two actually and they're still fuzzy to her mind. She couldn't understand a word. It was like there was a barrier that made every sound seemed so distant or clouded. But she started to understand slowly.

"Kai saved her?" She managed to make out. She was confused. Kai? Saving her? As if she needed help… But she was confused. What happened before she was knocked out? Violet felt like she was a punching bag for wrestlers because her stomach hates like hell. The rest of the words started to make sense to her but she managed to recognise one voice. One of them was Sensei Wu but the other…

"Sensei Wu, I'm pretty sure my lie about her wig isn't convincing. As soon as she's awake they'll ask her personally…"

Wait… She's sure she heard that voice before… Zane!

"I-I don't know what to do for now… I'm afraid we may have to come clean but this will distract the boys from training."

"I'm sure Violet will be able to think of something Sensei Wu. She always does."

While these words were exchange, the wind ninja managed to wiggle her fingers and her toes. She tried praying her eyes open but the light that came through made her close them again. She decided to clear her throat to alert the two that she's awake.

"Violet!" She heard both males exclaim. This time, she managed to open her eyes but she had to squint.

"W-What happened? Why do I feel like I have been repeatedly punched in the stomach…?" She said croakily but her stomach churned and she doubled over the bed.

"Zane, get the bucket, quick!"

Violet groaned but she didn't throw up thankfully. She then lay back in the bed and relaxed.

"What happen?" She asked again, trying to minimise her words. She quickly looked around to see she was in her old room.

"Well… five hours ago we went to Jamanakai Village to investigate the Serpentine problem…" She heard Zane mutter and she nodded. She remembers that but she can't remember anything after they went to fight the serpentine all together.

"I remember that it just… When we all went to fight together… Wait, five hours ago?"

"Yes, it's six o'clock at night now… Let me prepare some tea." She heard Wu said and she smiled kindly.

"Ummm… I think the snakes were mainly targeting the boys and me but one of them managed to get Cole hypnotise. You tried to stop Lloyd but the rascal-"

"That's my nephew you're talking about." They both heard Wu sternly said and Zane look sheepishly.

"What did he do?"

"He managed to get the snake controlling Cole to punch you repeatedly…" Zane seemed sad when he said this.

"That's explains why I feel like a punching bag." Violet groaned and her hands slowly went to touch her stomach. Just a brush of her fingers made a faint stinging sensation run through… That must be a pretty bad bruise.

"But Kai was keeping a close eye on you luckily and managed to stop Cole before he broke your ribs. One of them is badly bruised." The ice ninja informed her and she nodded her head.

"So did you guys manage to drive the snakes away?"

"Yeah, we did but… your wig kind of fell off so the guys are a suspicious at the moment…" Zane said with a frown and then Wu placed her a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you."

"Zane, why don't you get her some food?"

"Yes Sensei." Violet could instantly tell Wu wanted to talk to her in person.

"You gave me a fright when I saw Kai carry you into the monastery is such a rush." Wu told her gravely and she blinked. He carried her?

"I'm sorry Sensei. I was too busy making sure the boys and Nya were alright that I didn't pay enough attention to my own surroundings." She informed and she tried to bow her head in apology but as a result, her chest and stomach roared with pain and she hissed.

"Keep still otherwise you'll damage your ribs even worse." Violet obeyed and sighed. "Zane said you'll need at least three to four weeks rest."

"But I heal fast remember?"

"I still wouldn't push it. This is Cole's hits remember?"

"Right…"

**.:Kai:.**

Now, it was midnight and Kai was pacing in the monastery. He couldn't sleep because today's events kept replaying in his mind. He knew something bad will happen to Zane's cousin. She even took a blow to her leg when she tried protecting Nya just before he became a ninja. He knew he had to keep an eye on her; she was just too reckless but what the heck? Who stand still on a battlefield while watching everything else around her? He found this completely stupid but once Cole got hypnotised, that's when things got… somewhat interesting.

He remembered he was too busy trying to fight the snakes with his eyes closed but when he opened them, he saw Cole beating Linda in the stomach. He was past shock to see why their leader would do such a thing. So Kai ran over and pulled Cole off but when he saw the red eyes, the red ninja knew Cole was hypnotised. Sadly, the snake that was controlling him poorly used Cole's abilities so it was pretty easy just to knock him out but his attention turned to Linda who was lifeless on the ground.

The stupid girl made him thought that she was dead! He went to check on her injuries and he was personally glad Cole didn't break anything but he knew he had to check her stomach to see if any ribs broke.

But geez, this girl had abs. Strong abs that were highly defined where as he had a faint six-pack. But another thing that caught his attention was a long scar that marred her stomach. From the looks of it, he knew it was more than 3 years old. Zane told them that she used to do Karate but that have nothing to do with scars caused by blades. Karate is all about self-defence unless she got into a fight with a blade.

Kai furiously shook his head. If he keep thinking like this then he'll never be able to fall asleep. The red ninja then walked out of the screen doors and into the courtyard. The cool air nipped at his skin in a refreshing manner and he was glad for it. He stretched his arms as he went towards the stone wall that surrounded the monastery. He quickly climbed up it and lay down on the tiles. With his arms folded behind his head and one of his knees propped up, he stared at the stars.

"It seems I'm not the only one that can't sleep."

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see a figure lying down on the tiles as well looking at the sky. He then realised it was Zane's cousin and her wig is still off.

"I thought you're supposed to be resting. You took quite a blow from Cole." Kai told her as he sat up and turned around to face her.

"I needed some fresh air." He heard her sigh and then a wince and she was now sitting. "Is Cole still hypnotised?"

"No, he's good now. I knocked him out when I saw him beating you up but he's good." Kai informed her. "Tell me, why were you wearing a wig?"

"Why do you use so much hair gel?" She shot a question back. "It's all for style is it not?"

"Yeah…" He muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Well mine too… I've never been so fond of my caramel hair."

"It suits you nicely." Crap, did he just say that? He didn't mean too!

"Oh… Thanks." He heard her reply and he looked back to the stars.

"Just because none of the snakes were fighting you, it doesn't mean you can just stand still and watch everyone else."

"I know… I was worried for all of you." She mumbled and Kai climbed closer to her.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Too many things on my mind… you?"

"Same reason." He replied and he lay back down and stared at the stars but from the corners of his eyes, he could see her staring at him. After he blinked, she wasn't staring at him but at the horizon. "How did you get up with a stomach like that?"

"I climbed. Pretty simple isn't it? The same way you did but slower." She replied and he raised a brow.

"Answer me truthfully… did you really came into my shop to do an interview or were you looking for something else because Nya told me she haven't seen a single article about our shop."

"Well didn't you two close down? Just before I quit, they were going to post it up but when they heard that the shop is going down, they thought there was no need."

"You quit? Why?"

"After Zane became a ninja, I just didn't want to write… I wanted to learn how to fight so that's another why I came here so he can give me tips but he completely refused me."

"But you did karate didn't you?"

"Yeah, he thought that was enough. He didn't want me fighting…" She sighed and looked at the stars once more. He studied her hair. It was different from the wig. The caramel hair flowed down in waves and this time, they matched her brows and eyelashes. He had to pry his eyes away otherwise he'll get caught and that'll be pretty embarrassing. "Well I'm going to get some sleep… I think that's enough of fresh air."

"Will you be able to get down yourself?"

"I'll be fine." She reassured him but when she sat up, he saw a quick flash of pain through her face before it went blank.

"But you're not."

"I'm-"

"Stop acting tough and stubborn and just admit that you're in pain." He said almost snappishly. He didn't want to sound mean but it just flowed out of his mouth and his brain didn't have enough time to react.

"Okay, it hurts a little bit but I'm fine." She said and she got up. Kai didn't know whether to help her down or not. But it'll be awkward between the two of them if he had to carry her down. He observed her with the light that the moon provided. She started walking to the edge of the roof and he could see that she was slightly limply and her arm wrapped over her stomach, her hand clutching the shirt tightly. With a sigh escaping his lips, he got up. She didn't seem to hear him because she kept walking. He quickly swoop one arm underneath her knees and the arm on her back, just below her shoulder blades.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" She snapped quietly and she tried squirming out of his arms but she hissed in pain.

"Stop wiggling would you? I'm going to carry you down."

"I don't need your help."

"But you're clearly in pain. Your body movements easily express it." He told her and she stopped moving. He crouched down and looked below to see one of the beams holding up the roof that's hanging off the side. He lowered the arm that had her legs and gripped the post. His feet then wrapped around the post just below his hands and he used his knees to have an extra grip.

"You're going to fall if you're climbing down with me in your arms." She said but he ignored her. He then lowered the arm that held her back and she winced in pain. He slowly climbed down and once he was a meter off the ground, he jumped off. He lowered his arms to the ground and helped her to stand.

"Umm… thanks." She said before turning to go into the monastery. He swore he just saw a red shade to her cheeks.

_Geez, why are girls so… finicky? _

**So there you are! Big thanks to: Kinkypiggy122, Lloydlover, Himeno Kazehito, DeliciouslyDangerous1 and the two guests! I'll try to update more often since I'm on holidays now but please review and vote. **


	21. Chapter 21 -Differences Between Siblings

**Ah! What happen to all my reviewers? It's either Ninjago suddenly became unpopular or my emails are dumb dumb. Oh well… and to answer the question that's always asked, Violet will be discovered when the boys are cleaning out the bounty. So that should be in the next 2-5 chapters. **

**Chapter 21  
Differences Between Siblings**

**.:Violet:.**

At least two weeks had past and Violet's stomach is still sore whenever she moved too much or when she's out of breath. Her ribs were healing nicely according to Zane but she was forced to stay here in the monastery. She didn't complain much but her clothes were all back on the bounty. Zane agreed to go with her and she couldn't help but laugh when he first saw the bounty, this caused her stomach to flare up in pain. But they got her clothes and made it back to the monastery.

Back to the present, Violet was sitting on the stairs with her body leaned against a beam. She watched as the boys trained like she always did. She had nothing else to do. Sometimes, Zane would come over and she would whisper some words of advice to him which he had welcomed with open arms. The doors opened up behind her and she saw Wu entering the courtyard. Nya was probably in her room.

Her eyes travelled back onto the boys. Cole was going through the course, Zane was… sitting down. She guessed he was meditating. Jay was facing one of his inventions. The long, wooden pole had a craving of a dragon's head on top with its mouth open, shooting arrows. The blue ninja was swinging his nunchucks, deflecting each arrow. Finally, Kai was practicing his spinjitzu. Then came the weird bit.

Zane's head suddenly snapped up, he jumped to his feet and leapt between Jay and his invention. The said ninja stopped and stared at the white ninja but this resulted him with an arrow lodged into the chain of his golden weapon. Violet's eyes quickly trained back onto Zane, who was now doing flips towards Cole. He grabbed the black ninja's scythe and sliced it through the air before he dropped it back down to the ground.

Zane then performed spinjitzu and went around the courtyard, leaving a sheet of ice on the stone ground. When he went to do another lap, the ice spread, leaving frost on the equipment. Cole slipped whereas Jay was confused why his invention stopped working. Zane's icy tornado flew past Kai and the poor Red Ninja fell out of his spinjitzu and slipped on the ice and landed in a brutal way.

_Poor Kai huh?_

'I didn't mean that.' Violet mentally said to her sister and then she let out a squeal when the ice reached the stairs, freezing her feet to the steps.

"This courtyard isn't big enough."

"Correction, this courtyard isn't big enough for him."

"It's like he's in his own little world… I bet he can't even hear us!" Jay shouted and Violet frowned.

"I can hear you perfectly insulting my cousin." She snapped from the stairs. The boys' eyes travelled on her then back to Zane. She heard a sigh and she looked back to the red ninja who was making his way towards her. Ever since that night on the roof, she made sure to keep her distance away from him but right now she couldn't, especially when her feet was stuck to the ground. The tip of is sword touched the ice around her feet and it melted quickly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He mumbled and walked back to two other boys. Wu then walked towards the boys and Violet followed. While she walked, she shook her feet, trying to get rid of the numbness that had held her feet captive.

"Sensei, Zane is weird lately…" She heard Jay muttered and she had to agree.

"What is weird; someone who is different or someone who is different from you?"

"No, we mean _weird. _Like the other time he walked in while I was using the toilet. He didn't even recognise me there." Cole huffed with a sigh. Violet recalled that. She was walking down the corridor and Zane entered in, leaving the door open. That was a sight she wanted to get out of her head.

_Are you sure?_

'Shut up!'

"And there was the time when he laughed when Nya and I were watching a sad movie…" Jay muttered and this got Kai tensed. Before the brunette could say anything, Jay elbowed him hard in the ribs. The red ninja hissed before speaking his 'incident'.

"And the time when he left a note in the fridge saying he ate the deli meat and offered cheese… I mean the guy should have told us in person than using the note… Linda, was he always like this?"

At this, Jay, Cole and Kai turned to face her.

"Well… Not that I know of." She replied. "But that doesn't mean he's weird alright?"

"Look Linda, we like the guy alright? He's really smart and all but… he can be off sometimes."

"I thought this was lately." She countered.

"That doesn't matter."

"But it does. You said earlier that Zane is weird _lately_ and not sometimes."

"Whatever, they're the same."

"No they're not!"

"Enough!" Wu's voice brought them out of their argument.

_Why do you and Kai always bicker like an old married couple?_

'We do not bicker! And we're not even married or old.'

_Who knows? You two might get together._

_'_Ok, that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard of.'

"Zane is your brother you three. Brothers are often different from one to another. I should know…" His voice trailed off and Violet knew he was referring to his own brother. Wu then turned around and walked back into the monastery. She knew Wu never liked talking much about his brother so she never asked about it, neither does he ask about her parents. She made her way back to the stairs and slowly sat down but she nearly jumped a foot when the sound of a gong being hit was sound.

"Mail!" The three boys chorused. She forgot that was the doorbell sound. While the three boys ran, Zane came to sit next to her.

"Are you alright Zane?" She asked gently with a soft smile. He nodded with a sad smile.

"I guess so… I never get mail like the boys do… I can't remember my family…"

"You don't have to say anymore." Violet told him. "My family is gone too so don't get too down about it."

"I know. I don't but it makes me feel like the odd one out."

"Hey, I'm the odd one out here. The only female ninja." She said quietly but she laughed.

"A letter from Jay's parents. Kai have a couple letters from some friends and fans. And Cole, you have a letter from your father."

"But I'm supposed to have a parcel."

Violet slowly drained out the rest of the boys' conversation and focused on her growling stomach. It hurts whenever she did. She was about to ask Zane what's for lunch when a question popped out of nowhere from Jay.

"Zane, how come you never hear anything from your parents? I mean I know Violet's your cousin but you never seem to talk about your mum or dad."

"I don't remember my parents… I've been an orphan my whole life…"

"But wouldn't Violet's parents take you in?" Cole asked. She knew this wouldn't last wrong. She didn't think of possible answers for a question like this. She looked to Zane who seemed sad yet lost for words too.

_Say that they weren't around because they used to go adventuring and didn't return one week after Zane's parents death._

"He was brought in for a week but after that, my parents weren't around anymore." She answered. She then felt everyone's eyes on her. "My parents used to go adventuring and one time, they didn't come back. Zane and I both became orphans." She then mentally thanked her sister.

"What about your aunt and uncle in Jamanakai Village? I don't think you two are being 100% honest with us." Kai asked with an accusing tone. She didn't know Kai had such a good memory.

"Well don't you call your parents' best friends aunt or uncle?" She asked back while folding her arms over her chest.

"My mum passed away after Nya was born and my dad passed away a couple years ago. So that's a no." He snapped, his eyes narrowing on her.

"Well I'm sorry that your dad passed away but our family business doesn't need you nosing in it." She hissed.

"Stop it you two!" She heard Cole yelled and he got between the two's glaring competition. "Alright, we get it. Some of us have lost our parents and Jay's the lucky one here with both."

"Lucky? My parents embarrass the crap out of me!"

"That's better than none or one parent now enough. We're supposed to be brothers like Sensei said. Nya and Linda come close to being our sisters too and Wu is like a grandfather figure. The monastery is our home now too and if we're going to be living in here until who knows when then we better get our act together and stop acting like teat-sucking babies." Cole said sternly to each of them. She then realised why he was the leader, he was good at keeping the team together. You always need a leader to keep his team together otherwise nothing will be accomplished.

"Cole's right." Violet said softly before she turned to head back into the monastery and into her old room.

'Scarlet? Are you still there?'

_Of course I am lil' sister. Where else would I be apart from your head?_

'With the Golden Spinjitzu Master of course.'

_Listen, I need you pay full attention to what I'm about to say._

At this, Violet sat down on her bed.

'You got my full attention.'

_I only can tell you what I can, Wu probably already know this. About the green ninja, it's none of you. Not Kai, not Jay or Cole or Zane or even you. Even though in my opinion it should be you but it'll be someone that you'll never expect. _

It was weird for her to hear her sister be so wise and serious. Normally in her head, Scarlet always making smart aleck comments or immature things like that other time when she said Kai was hot.

_Hey! You're not focusing! I still can hear every thought in your mind. All will fall into place soon alright and more evil will rise up. Some evil that's even worse than the serpentine but keep Lloyd safe alright?_

'Evil that's even worse? Do you mean the Stone Army or the Overlord? What does Sensei Wu's nephew got to do with this? Is he the green ninja?'

_I can't answer that. Lloyd is important to the future and if harm does happen to him, the whole balance will be shifted. I know the little brat is acting like a stubborn child but he'll turn onto our side. The serpentine will hurt him soon so try to get him out. He doesn't understand what being evil is, he just wants to be like his father who I must say is a terrible role model. _

_You need to prepare yourself little sister and your cover will be blown sooner or later. The Golden Spinjitzu Master told me that your invisibility won't help you when the time does happen to come. But soon, all of your true potential will come. I mean you and the guys and when the time comes, I'll be gone from your head and become a spirit. All my powers will be given to you. _

_This is why you need to prepare yourself. My powers will be too overwhelming for you to handle. You only have half of mine so far. When you unlock your true potential, you'll have so much power and if you can't control it right, you explode right on the spot. I know this may sound scary but I think you'll handle it. Your invisibility charm will be much stronger; you'll be able to summon it whenever you want._

'But how do I unlock it?'

_I can't answer that but all I can say is that you can't unlock it by yourself. I can tell you how the others unlock but you can't tell them, not even Zane. They need to work it out for themselves otherwise it won't be unlocking. A True Potential is the highest level of elemental power unlocked by a ninja and they have to overcome emotional obstacles that are holding them back. . _

_The order goes like this, Zane, Jay, Cole then Kai. I won't tell you when you're going to be unlocked but listen how they unlock it and try to figure it out okay? Zane unlock his when he regain his memory back –you still can't tell him this- and he learnt that being a robot doesn't make him different from anyone else but he learnt that even family and friends that you create by bond and not blood is precious to keep and protect. _

_'_Wait, he's a robot?!'

_You can't tell him this. Jay unlocked his when he realised that he simply needed to be himself and not anyone else because the best you is you. Cole unlocked his because his father respects him for who he was and not what he wanted him to be. I know this one sounds silly but it kept Cole back. Kai's unlocked his by realising his main role wasn't to become the green ninja but to protect the green ninja himself. He had tried to prove himself to being something he wasn't and when he learnt, he didn't need to push it. _

'But I don't know what's holding me back though…' Violet thought this forlornly and she sighed.

_I have to go Violet but we sometimes think we want to disappear but we really want to be found._

'Huh? What does that mean Scarlet?'

Violet asked but she got no answer.

"We sometimes think we want to disappear but we really want to be found…" Violet said out loud to herself. What does she want that is hidden but she wanted it to be exposed? Signing, she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

**What do you think? Thank you to the guest and Himeno Kazehito who reviewed for the last chapter. That's little quote I found on the net but I don't know who it's from but it's on the cover for this story. Please review! **


	22. Chapter 22 - High Above The Ground

**Chapter 22  
High Above The Ground**

**.:Violet:.**

She woke up with a startle when loud knocking was heard at the door. She groaned and leaned over to the bedside table and saw that it was half past six.

"Linda, are you in there?" She heard Kai's voice on the other side.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Zane is about to serve dinner and he asked if I could come and get you." She sighed and got up. She quickly fixed her hair and walked in silence with Kai to dinner. She didn't want to say anything. She can't really forgive the boys for being mean to Zane… That reminded her of what Scarlet told her. But she was confused on how Zane could be a robot. Maybe she was wrong and trying to stir her up… But her cover will blow soon? Which mean one of the boys will discover her and not her or Zane or Wu telling them that she was a ninja, a ninja that was much more skilled then them.

"Look, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I didn't mean to ask that many personal question about your family… including Zane." She heard him apologise and she could sigh back.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." She said quietly.

"It's alright." Those were the only words exchanged until they got to the dining. She sat down next to Wu and there was an empty seat next to her which Zane will take when he finish bringing the food in. There were already some dishes on the table and Violet reached over to grab some salad and seafood.

"I love it when Zane cooks!" She heard Jay exclaimed.

"And no body complained about my Duck Chowder last night."

"That's because we glued our mouths shut." Kai told the black ninja and he replied back with a frown. "Jay can't be that speechless for a whole hour. We all know that he _loves_ to talk."

Violet then heard the screen door from the kitchen open and Zane walked in with a cute pink apron and he held a roasted chicken. The aroma already drifted to her nose and she could feel her stomach grumbling.

"Yeah, don't make that again…"

"Dinner is served." Zane presented a bright smile but it turned into a frown when nobody said anything back. Violet was just about to compliment him when _it_ started. Everyone started to snigger and snort until everyone laughed but her and Wu. She didn't get it, why were they laughing? Jay fell off his seat while Cole rested his head on the table, hitting his closed fist on the table while he laughed. Kai's head fell back and he clutched his stomach as he laughed and Nya was laughing like a civilised person.

"What's so funny?" She asked, not getting why everyone was suddenly laughing. It's either she wasn't very observant enough or it's something on Zane but there was nothing.

"Zane, you're wearing a-" but Nya didn't finish before she burst into another fit of giggles, "even I won't wear that."

Then it hit Violet that they were talking about his apron. There was nothing wrong unless they're laughing at the fact that Zane chose to wear a pink one.

"You laugh because I make sure that I'm clean while I'm cooking?"

"No, we laugh because you came out wearing that!"

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humour." Violet said loud enough to drown everyone's laugh.

"Ok then, what about this?" Cole asked to both of them and he picked up a plate of pawns and quickly slammed it into Kai's face. She had to admit that was funny but she didn't let out a laugh. Everyone started to laugh as well as Wu. The said man stood up and got his tea which she was pretty sure was cold.

"How can you two not find that funny?" Cole asked between his laughs. She did find it funny but she chose not to smile.

"Well we know for sure that these two are related." Violet shot a glare at Jay but she could see Sensei Wu standing up holding his pot of cold tea. He walked towards Cole and he then tipped the tea over his head, making his black hair and clothes stick to his skin.

"Hey!" He barked and at this, she laughed before something hit her in the face. She looked down to see it was a pawn. This meant that the boys started a food fight. Everyone joined in but her, Zane and Wu. Poor Zane had onion, tomato, mayo and pawn thrown at him but lucky for the apron, he didn't get any on his shirt. She quickly left the room before someone else decides to throw food at her.

She walked to the courtyard and climbed onto the roof. Unlike that night, her stomach didn't hurt too much when she climbed up but when she climbs down, she use her wind element to help her down. She heard the boys shouted as they throw food. She couldn't tell if Zane joined in or not or if Wu left to go and get more warm tea.

She started to think about the little quote that Scarlet gave her.

'We sometimes think we want to disappear but we really want to be found'

She had absolutely got no idea what she's hiding that she wants to tell to the world. What did she keep as a secret? These boys know that her parents are dead and that she has caramel hair and not strawberry blonde… Or could it be that she's an undercover ninja? Maybe if she told them then her True Potential would be unlocked but then again, Scarlet told her that they'll find her out. She hasn't told anyone about how her parents died but that's something she doesn't want to be out. Maybe it's her identity…

She heard the screen door to the monastery open and she looked down to see Zane's sad figure walking slowly outside with his pink and dirty apron in his hand. She walked along the roof quietly and she saw him throw it in the bin. She then decided to speak up.

"Being different can be a good thing you know." She told him and he looked up.

"But I don't want to be different anymore." He muttered. She jumped down as a strong breeze brushed by letting her have a soft landing. "It makes me feel like there's something wrong with me."

At those words, her sister's information about him being a robot made her sad.

"There's nothing wrong with you Zane. You lost your memory which is explainable so don't beat yourself up. I know I'm different but I take it as a compliment because I know that there's only one of me and no one else can be me."

"How are you that different?" He asked her. She sighed and decided to come clean.

"No one else can turn invisible but one tribe of the serpentine… Believe it or not I actually thought I was a snake because it's unheard of. And hearing voices of someone who is dead isn't normal either."

"You mean your parents?"

"No, my sister…" She said softly and she leaned against the wall that surrounded the monastery. "I used to hear her voice in my head all the time, only recently she decided to come clean and explained to me she was my sister. I can't remember her; she died when I was one because she was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. She was supposed to be the Ninja of the Wind, not me.

"The Golden Spinjitzu Master decided to keep the powers of the Ninja of Wind by putting her inside my head when I was a baby. She first talked to me when my parents died and ever since she's been talking to me, giving me advice."

"So you mean she can read your thoughts?"

"Yeah, she can."

"Does Sensei Wu know about this? Does she know that we're talking right now?"

"No, Sensei Wu doesn't know about this but she isn't in my mind at the moment. She sometimes in my mind or with the First Golden Spinjitzu Master, his spirit I mean." She told him. "See, this is a bit strange and I don't even have all of her powers. I only have half of it so when I unlock my True Potential, I'll get the rest of it and she'll be released from my head and become a spirit."

"You're hiding something… What's wrong?"

"The power might be a bit overwhelming for me to handle it all at once so she said that I may…. Explode." She answered and looked at him. His expression was filled with shock and concern. "But she said if I keep training then I should be fine."

"If you say so." He replied softly and he leaned against the wall next to her. Just then, a sharp cry of a bird was heard and both of their heads turned to the black falcon that was perched on a dead tree. Its eyes fully trained on Zane. "Huh?"

Violet looked back to see Zane tilting his head and she looked back to the bird who imitated him.

"That's not possible." He muttered and shook his head. Then the falcon did the same. "Can you do it and see if the bird copies you?"

"Sure." She said softly and she titled her head but it didn't work. Violet looked back to Zane and gave him a pointed look. He nodded and the bird did the same. Then suddenly, the bird flew off the branch. "Should we follow him?"

"Sure, let's give it a try." She nodded and Zane sprinted down the stairs. She laughed softly and she used her wind element to pick her up in the air and she followed him.

**.::.**

She remained in the air next to Zane in case anything decided to attack them. They kept following the black falcon though the dark forest. The pine trees stood tall with fog at their roots. All of the lower branches were bare while the ones higher up have dark green leaves. She turned her attention to the bird that stopped on a branch and turned around to face them, making sure that they're following. She then looked back to Zane who doubled over to take a breath.

"If you want I can-"

"No… It's alright." He answered before running forward. She looked back to see the bird flying again. But he stopped suddenly when they ran onto a small drop off. She stopped and went to stand on the ground. She could see several large trees supporting a huge wooden house with snakes roaming the boards. The lanterns were glowing a red colour and the chorus of hammers hitting wood or metal nails.

"If I see one girl in here, I'm going to go ballistic!" She heard Lloyd yelled. He was perched on a chair and four snakes were carrying it across the ground. She went to walk forward and quickly deal with them but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We won't be able to deal with them alone; we'll come back tomorrow where they'll probably be tired." Zane told her and she nodded. All she wanted to do was get Lloyd out of there. Her sister warned her about Lloyd.

"Let me try and get Lloyd out of there first okay?"

"No, not with that stomach of yours, it'll just slow your movements and you'll cause further damage."

"Fine…" She sighed and looked back to Lloyd.

"Thank you my mysterious friend." Zane said to the bird before tugging at Violet's arm.

**.::.**

The next day, Violet was forced to stay at the Monastery while the boys went out to the tree fort in the forest while Wu and Nya stayed at the monastery with her. She wanted to practice on the training course but she couldn't blow her cover in front of Nya. Already, an hour had passed and she was pacing up and down the hallways of the monastery. She did try talking to Wu to change his mind so she can go but he wouldn't change his mind.

She somehow found herself in front of his room and she was about to knock when she felt smoke in his room. It wasn't the burning or suffocating type of smell, it was almost pleasant in a way. She then realised that he must be meditating with the spirit smoke. Just as she was about to talk away, a soft flute sound echoed through the walls. She stopped to listen to the music. It was a slow and ancient melody but suddenly, the flute stopped and she heard a gasped. She quietly but quickly went to his door and knocked.

"Come in."

She entered in to see him sitting on the ground with his back straight and in his laps was a flute except in the middle, the wood curved and shaped into a figure of a sphere.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Very. I need you to stay here and look after the monastery while Nya and I will go and save the boys."

"What? Why can't I?"

"I already told you. You're injured." And he hastily got up. "I saw something in the spirit smoke. The boys will get hurt and the monastery will have trouble. I can't be in two places at once so can you stay here please?"

"Yes Sensei…" She sighed and he left. She could hear his and Nya's hurried footsteps followed later by a cry from one of the dragons. She walked outside of the monastery and watched as the dragon became smaller and smaller. She then returned back into her room and grabbed her set of daggers and her golden weapon. If Sensei Wu was right about the monastery having trouble while he's gone, she better be prepared.

**What do you think? And big thanks to: LightningDanino23, SmileRin, Someone, NInjaForever5, Himeno Kazehito and the two guests for reviewing. **

**To answer some questions: Violet will be found in chapter 25 so that's in three chapters! Yay! And a clue about her unlocking her true potential, think about what she keeps hidden that holds her back. I won't give out too much otherwise it won't be a surprise. But it's not revealing herself to the boys, that's not her true potential because remember what Scarlet said? She can't unlock it by herself. **

**If you want to ask questions, feel free to ask in the reviews and I'll try to answer them at the end of the next chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23 - Burning Hatred

**Chapter 23  
Burning Hatred**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet waited paced in the halls of the monastery with her daggers strapped to her waist and a quiver of arrows on her back. Her bow was held tightly in her hands. Every little sound was starting to scare her or make her jump. She had also tried countless of times to speak to her sister but there were no replies. At least an hour passed and nothing has happened.

"Might as well take a shower…" She grumbled unhappily and walked to her room, she left her weapons on her bed and she quickly took a shower. After she was done, she was changed into a pair of dark blue shorts with a white, halter neck top. She walked to the mirror and grabbed out the hair dryer and started to dry her hair.

But her nose could smell smoke. She turned off her hair dryer and brought a group of caramel hair to her nose. It smelt of strawberries which was her favourite scent. She then smelt the dryer. She was just about to turn it on again when she heard a crackle of wood falling. Violet quickly dashed to her bed and grabbed her weapons before walking out of her room.

The halls were covered in flames with thick black clouds of smoke rising. Instantly she choked on the smoke and her eyes watered. She looked around to see no one was around.

_Oh my… Violet what happened?_

'About bloody time you decided to show up.' Violet thought angrily and she ran, trying to escape the flames and look for the culprit.

_Forget about who done it but save the scrolls! They're more important right now!_

The purple ninja agreed and ran to her Sensei's room. She ran in and she was relieved that the room was left untouched by the fire. She quickly ran to the box in the small room and she picked it up. She groaned as her stomach protested the idea of her carrying the big and heavy box but she managed.

Violet then ran out and placed the box in the courtyard. She was just about to go into the monastery to see if she needs to save anything else when she saw two snakes running. She quickly loaded an arrow and aimed but just before she could let it go, a burning sensation run across her back and a hiss left her lips. She quickly craned her left to see that her back have caught on fire.

She quickly summoned her wind element and blew it out. Luckily, it didn't eat her hair but her shirt wasn't that ruined. But her back ached.

"Hey! There's a human girl!" She heard a voice hiss loudly and she turned around to see the two snakes walking towards her. She took out her blades and got into a fighting stance but her back flared up with pain and her stomach churned painfully.

"You started this fire didn't you?" She snapped as she glared at the snakes. They slowly got closer on either side of her and her head kept flicking back and forward.

"Why don't you put down the daggers little girl?"

"So you can kill me?" She snapped and she kept looking between the two snakes. She decided to take the risk and threw one dagger at the closest snake. He fell with a hiss and she looked to the other snake whom seemed scared. "Now, why did you set this fire? If you tell me, I'll let you go."

"So you can kill me later?" He shot back and she laughed.

"No, it's to show the others that you lost to a girl and fell to her simple commands."

"I would rather burn to death than tell anything to a little girl!" And at this, she flicked her arm towards the snake and the dagger left her hand. The dagger planted itself in the snake's chest and he fell. She groaned in pain when the ache in her back doubled. She walked slowly to the snake and pulled out her dagger before rolling him into the fire. An awful smell filled her nose and she went to do the same with the other.

But he wasn't dead. He pulled out her dagger and stood up shakily. She sighed and she threw her arrow at him, she couldn't be bothered to load her bow. This did the trick and he fell down. She took back her dagger and rolled him into the fire like she did with his friend. She wobbled back to the chest and she opened it to see the scrolls laying there untouched. She knew the others will be back soon and she placed her bow and daggers into big box. She was lucky that they fit. She then quickly covered them with the scrolls and she closed it back up.

Her eyes looked at the monastery forlornly. This was where she lived when Wu took her from the streets. This was her home and now she was watching burn with her very own eyes. Tears spilled and she couldn't tell if it was from the smoke or because she was really upset.

She felt a change in the air around her and she looked up to see Kai's dragon flying towards her with Wu, Nya and the other four boys on its back. She quickly wiped her tears away just before the dragon touched the ground. Cole instantly went to release the dragons from the dragon pen while Wu and Zane went to check on her.

"I-I'm so sorry… I couldn't stop the snakes…" She said shamefully and she bowed her head but she lifted it up when the ice dragon appeared and blew ice to put out the flames. She was about to say something when she felt a finger touching her back, making her hiss. She turned around to see Zane inspecting her back.

"It's alright Violet, your element couldn't help you in this situation." Wu told her but she sighed.

"I managed to save the scrolls… my weapons are in there too." She said quietly before hissing again when she felt something cold against her back.

"S-Sorry." She heard Zane mumbled. She looked to the other boys and girl. She saw Cole tending to the dragons, making sure they're alright while Jay was in what would have been the TV room. Kai was just walking around with a deep scowl on his face.

"But everything's gone… My home is gone…" She whispered but she could tell Zane and Wu caught it.

"And the training equipment is gone." Zane muttered before Jay cried out.

"Our video games are gone!" He wailed out before sitting on the ground with his arms and legs crossed with a pout on his lips making look like a toddler.

"And they stole their staff back…" She heard Wu said quietly.

"You had their staff?" She asked softly but she could feel her energy fading away. But she did kill the two snakes unless there was a third who escaped.

_Don't fall asleep little sister. Keep up._

"So what do we do now?" She heard Cole asked. She looked at the boys again and her eyes caught on Kai who looked like he was about to blow.

"Why didn't you stop it?!" He yelled at her and he stormed towards her. Since she was kneeling on the ground and Kai was standing, she felt intimated and her heart was caught in her throat and no words came out. She felt Wu and Zane tense on either side of her. She cleared her throat and spoke in a steady voice.

"What could I do Kai? Either let myself be killed by those stupid snakes that set this place on fire? Yeah, that would have killed me and the place would still be burning! I'm sorry; I'm not a ninja like you four! I was a simple reporter; I wasn't trained for this junk! So tell me, what could I do? I'm not the one with ice element or fire! I risked my life trying to save the scrolls and then I had to fight against those two bloody snakes there!" She shouted back and pointed to where she disposed the snakes' bodies. They were half burnt but they were now frozen in the ice.

"Well, you could have released the dragons and get Zane's dragon to put out the fire!" He shouted back at her before turning his attention to Zane who looked like his was going to blow as well. "And you! If you haven't followed that stupid bird, none of this would have happen!"

"Kai!" Wu shouted but she stood up and forcefully pushed him on the chest and he stumbled back. Shock spread across his face.

"You can't blame us for everything that had happen! The past is the past alright? There's no changing it back. You're telling me how I should have put out the fire but guess what? It can't help us now because everything is gone! And don't go blaming Zane on this! You have already insulted him and I think this is enough. You would have to destroy the treehouse otherwise it'll destroy us and who will save Ninjago city?!" She shouted glaring at Kai with pure hatred in them.

"No, Kai's right you two!" She heard Jay growled from behind. "Because of you two, this all happened! Everything is gone, especially my new score!"

"Jay! Who bloody cares about video games?! Is it better than your life? I'm pretty sure that you can survive without it! You're a ninja, not a kid so grow up!" She hissed trying to stare Jay down but it didn't work.

"Stop it, this is a teaching moment. We should learn from this." Zane was trying to calm everyone down but it didn't work. She was still boiling with rage while Jay and Kai glared at her and him.

"A teaching moment? What's wrong with you?! Our home is burned down and every memory we did have here is gone! Don't you get it you two?! Everything is gone!" Cole finally yelled at them and she could feel her hands clenching by her sides and the breeze around her getting stronger. She wanted to punch the three of them in the face. She felt Zane's hand on her shoulder but it didn't calm her down, only the voice of her Sensei.

"That is enough!" He yelled. She looked back to Zane and his expression made her sad. He looked broken and absolutely distraught. His eyes were cast down and she could tell he was close to crying. He didn't say anything but indicated his head to his dragon. She nodded and followed him onto his dragon. "Zane and Violet are now your brother and sister."

She managed to hear Wu say but Zane's dragon already took off. She couldn't handle being near those boys and she could tell Zane couldn't either. She just also hopes that Sensei Wu could keep her weapons safe. She wrapped her arms around Zane's chest and rested her head on his back.

"I'm sorry Zane…"

"No, it's not your fault…" She heard him say above a whisper. She decided to keep quiet and she closed her eyes. When she did open them again, the dragon had just landed in front of the bounty. She must have fallen asleep.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." She muttered and she hopped off the dragon and walked towards the ship with Zane closely behind her. They both made their way to the dining room and she went to the kitchen. Some of the stuff had already expired but she got out her tea pot and filled it with hot water before putting in some tea leaves. She grabbed two cup and she brought them to the table before bring the pot.

"Thank you." He thanked her as she poured him a cup.

"Don't let their words get to you. They were angry and whenever people are angry, they say words they don't mean to say. Like I've accidently let it slipped that I killed those two snakes." She tried confronting him but he continued to frown.

"Thank you Violet and I really do mean thank you. You stood up for me even when the others were yelling at you… It really was my fault."

"Whoa, no it isn't. We would have to destroy that tree house sooner or later and we were just lucky we have a friend in the sky. Although I'm not sure if the snakes were planning to set fire to the monastery at the time…" She sighed and she slowly drank from the tea cup. It reminded her of the tea that Wu gave to her when they first met. Guilt started to claw at her stomach. How stupid was she to leave her sensei to those awful and stupid boys?

"But we can't leave them forever can we?" Zane's question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sadly no… I would personally love to leave Kai but I guess we have to bring them here."

"Here?!"

"Yes, where else can you guys stay?"

"But this is your home Violet."

"It's alright. I'll stay in my room and exit out of the window at night. This way you can still check up on my wounds and I'll just put in a microwave in my room so if there are any leftovers I'll have it for breakfast, lunch or dinner."

"You'll starve; you don't have to hide yourself."

"I don't think Kai would like me hanging around anymore. I really do think he was angry at me. Plus when I was on the streets I had a small portion of food every couple days so I think I can survive without food for half of the day if you're that concern about me. Plus this place you guys can train. It's big enough as well to hold everyone. Just say to them that the falcon led you here and I went back to Jamanakai Village because you didn't want me to be in trouble again because you're a caring cousin."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Come on, we need to prepare a feast and I'm sure they'll forgive you."

**Big thanks to: Himeno Kazehito, Someone and the guest for reviewing. And to answer some questions: No, Violet doesn't admit her feelings to Kai to unlock her True Potential. Remember, the true potential can be unlocked when they realise what have been holding them back. I'm pretty sure her feelings won't have much to do with this. **

**But Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24 - A Bountiful Home

**Chapter 24****  
A ****_Bountiful_**** Home**

**.:Kai:.**

What have he done? How could he be so stupid and let his hot-headed-self get so carried away like that?

Kai groaned and banged his fist against the large, red stone. Now they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. Wu was trying to lead them somewhere but he wouldn't tell them where. This was completely his fault. Not Zane's or Linda's. What did those two friendly people deserve to get his rant? Well sure he and Linda argue a lot but she didn't always says them in a mean way… right?

Linda killed two snakes. He had to admit, he didn't see that coming but he only register that she did do it when he and the others saw Zane's dragon flying away with her and the ice ninja. He inspected the bodies and saw that their hide was penetrated by a blade but he didn't question it. He shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him. He knew this wasn't Kai or Linda's fault. If he didn't started to yell then the others wouldn't have followed him and this had caused Zane and Linda to fly away.

"Kai?" He turned around to see Nya looking at him with concern. A sign let his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Not really… We lost everything but the only thing I really miss is Zane and Linda…" He sighed and he rested his arm on the rock then he rested his head on his arm. His other arm banged the rock. This was the best way he could unleash his anger when he was sane. "I didn't mean what I said and now they're gone because of me… They probably hate me now."

"Of course not Kai." Nya smiled and when he was about to hit the rock again, Nya's hands captured his and he looked at her. "How do you know they didn't go to find shelter?"

"Because they would have informed us wouldn't they?" He asked her.

"Well I guess… Come on, Cole made some dinner…"

"Oh no."

"It's better than starving." She smiled weakly and she pulled at his hand for him to follow her. He sighed and eventually followed her back to their little make-shift camp. Jay had a stick in his hand and what looked like a bug on it. He was throwing the little stones that were on his laps to an empty tin. They both accepted the meat from Cole and sat on the ground in front of fire. He took one bite and he struggled to swallow it. It was disgusting.

"This is horrible." Jay groaned and he threw his stick down before he threw a stone forcefully to the tin and it went in. "At least I got a new h-high score…."

"Just remember to be thankful for what we still have." He heard Wu sigh. He had been really down when Zane and Linda left and he couldn't figure out why.

"But Sensei Wu, what do we have? Our home is gone." Cole asked but Wu didn't reply. He just sat on the box of scrolls with his eyes staring into the fire. Kai decided to speak up.

"You know what? I don't miss home, what I really miss is Linda and Zane." Kai announced and he placed his meal into the fire.

"Yeah, me too. I missed Linda and Zane."

"Zane..?" Nya asked with her eyes trained on a certain spot. Kai followed her eye sight and he was utterly speechless. It was Zane, walking towards them with a smile. But there were no signs of Linda.

"Yeah, you know Zane. The smart and weird one." Jay tried explaining to her but Kai shook his head. Nya laughed and she grabbed Jay's head with both hands and turned his head to face Zane. "Ah! It's Zane!"

At that, Jay scrambled to get off his butt and he ran to Zane, hugging him tightly. He kept apologising over and over again. Kai and the rest followed and patted the white ninja on the back.

"Where's Linda?" Wu asked him and Kai could see the worry that's hidden in the old man's eyes.

"She's back in Jamanakai Village where I told her she would be safe." Zane told him but the red ninja could tell he wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Zane, I didn't mean to yell at you or Linda." Kai apologised but Zane's hand just placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. We understand but you really don't need to apologise." Zane smiled as if it was nothing.

"But what about the awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?"

"You guys were just angry and that's not the reason I left with Linda. I wanted her to be back in Jamanakai Village so she's out of danger and then I saw the falcon again." His explanation wasn't good enough for Kai. He was hiding something.

"That's our Zane." Cole laughed before bring the white ninja into a fierce hug.

"And we're happy to have you back."

"Why, is it because it's my turn to cook dinner?" He asked and they laugh.

"Yes Zane, we would love to have you cook some dinner." Wu laughed and the others cracked up again when Cole let out a snort, clearly offended.

"But I've already cooked dinner. The falcon led me to an area where we can stay. It's big enough for all of us to sleep and train although I haven't cleaned it up yet." Zane muttered but Wu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be perfect Zane. Thank you."

**.:Violet:.**

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried communicating to her sister many times but she hasn't got a single reply back. She was about to go to sleep when she finally replied.

_Arg, stop it. I was sleeping you know._

'I didn't know you needed sleep.'

_Of course I do because I need my energy to do this._

And suddenly, Violet felt like she was falling but she couldn't let out a scream otherwise she'll alert her boys of her presence. She closed her eyes and her stomach churned violently.

"You can open your eyes now." She heard her sister's voice coaxed her and she did. She gasped when she herself laying in long grass and some wild flowers. She quickly got to her feet and the grass and wild flowers reached past her knees. The sight was simply breath-taking. She found herself on top of a hill of long green grass and flowers with the colours of purple, blue, red and white with a couple yellow ones here and there.

The hill she was on was a little island floating in crystal blue water. It was completely still even though there was a breeze brushing past her. She saw another tiny island and a large oak tree was presented and a tiny cottage was built next to it with a small deck with a row boat attached to it.

"Wow… it's beautiful." She exclaimed and she turned around to see her sister standing behind her. Her sister's blonde hair fell in waves to his waist with a white, thin head band placed behind her side fringe. White fake daises were used as decoration on one side while on the other was a white bow. Her dress was stunning. It was a soft beige colour that ended at her knees. White frills were sewed onto the chest while a thick, beige ribbon was wrapped around the bit that covered her breast and it tied off with a bow at the front.

"When I'm not in your head, the Golden Spinjitzu Master taught me how to create my own paradise which will allow me to train you because he trained me in his. I've been trying to create this paradise for years and now it's finally done." Scarlet said with a proud smile as she also looked around.

"Train me?"

"I need to teach you how to control your powers and we'll be doing it here. I'll teach you how to use it in many different ways since you're trying to be invisible to the world."

"Scarlet, about the clue-"

"We're not talking about that Violet, don't get off course." Her sister scolded her. "So at this moment, your body is no longer in Ninjago, it's here in my paradise. Time moves slower here so it may feel like a day has past but it may be six hours past in Ninjago."

"Alright but I can't really train…" Violet muttered but Scarlet smiled.

"I have some special herbs in the cottage that'll heal it quickly."

"But the boat is on the other island."

"This is your first test." Scarlet replied causally. She then walked down the hill and Violet quickly followed. They both stopped where the water meets the island. There wasn't sand or dirt; the grass kept going into the water. "Now, the boat is tied up on the other end so what would you do to get it on this side?"

"I'll unhook it?"

"How?"

"By flying over."

"But then what's the point in the boat? I need you to unhook the boat with your powers then let the breeze push it here." Scarlet told her little sister and the said sister froze.

"B-But-"

"No buts. You need to concentrate and relax. This is why I decided to create a calm environment so it'll be easier. Now close your eyes." Violet sighed but obeyed and her sight was obscured behind darkness. "Now feel the breeze and how it feels against your skin. Now, keep your eyes close, what colour is the wind?"

"Scarlet this is silly, the wind is invisible, it's not any colour."

"But what colour do _you_ see? You need to feel the wind against your skin."

Violet tried so hard and then she saw a colour behind her closed eye lids. A shimmer of a very light shade. She couldn't tell if it's blue or lilac.

"It's a very light shade of a lavender blue colour."

"Wow, you even got the shade right and the name. Great, not open your eyes." Scarlet instructed her and she nodded then opened her eyes. Something was off this time. She swore patches of her vision had just filtered the colours of the paradise in the lavender blue colour. "Now if you're seeing the colour then you're doing well. You have completed two of the five senses. Now, listen closely and I do mean very closely, what sound does the wind make?"

Violet could feel her ears twitch as she tried to identify a sound. It was like a chime except not in a ringing form. It was soft and she felt relaxed immediately.

"Almost like a chime."

"Great, now what smell?"

"But how if there are flowers all over the place?"

"That's it! The wind picks up the scent of the flowers and the pristine lake. Now, stick out your tongue and try tasting it."

"But-"

"Do it little sister." Violet sighed and stuck out her tongue. She then realised it tasted almost like freshly baked bread if that was even possible.

"Freshly baked bread."

"Good now look back to the area where the boat is tied to the deck." Violet obeyed and looked at the rope but before she could think of another thing, something cold was dumped on her dead drenching her.

"Scarlet!"

"Good, now all of those senses that you have felt, saw, smell, tasted and heard are gone because you fell out of focus. If you need to do something that you know would consume most of your energy, you'll want to think of the all of the senses but with the easy stuff, we'll need is the feeling of it and the sound. Now, focus again and just concentrate on those two senses then think about moving the rope."

Violet tried all of this but it didn't work.

"Okay… umm try thinking how you want the wind to remove the rope. Like blow from below to get it off the post." Scarlet suggested and she tried again but this time, she did it. "Great, now control the wind to push the boat across the water and towards us."

And it went like that. The boat came towards them and they both climbed aboard. Sadly, the boat didn't have a paddle so Violet hard to try again but it was much harder since there's more weight on the boat but she managed. The cottage was cute. It was one storey but it had a pointed roof. The bottom meter of the exterior was grey stones put together to create a cabin look then there were long, polished planks of beige wood. The porch flooring was white stone and the beams that helped to hold the roof that covered the porch were un-processed wood. A hearth was also outside with a small table for two placed next to it. Scarlet opened the wooden door and inside.

They entered into the lounge and the flooring were polished wood with light, warm yellow walls with beams of chestnut wood going across the ceiling to give the home feeling. The furniture was antique and she loved it. Vases of flowers were placed here and there and the windows let in the natural light. To the right, there was an entry to go into a corridor which would lead to the bathroom and the two bedrooms. She looked back to the far end of the room and saw a small and cute kitchen with another dining table.

"Your room is on the left." Scarlet told her and she walked towards a room and opened the door. The walls were a beige colour with white trims. The wooden floor boards had a white fluffy carpet and a double size bed was in the corner with a bed side table. A desk was also present along with a drawer and a mirror.

"Scarlet… I-"

"No need to thank me. I'll be back with some herbs." She smiled and left. Violet walked to the drawer and opened the top drawer. It was filled with undergarments. The second one was half full with dress and a quarter full of shirts and the other quarter were shorts and jeans. She groaned, she hated dresses!

**Ok, I have to end it there otherwise I would have gone over my word limit. So big thanks to: LightningDanino23, Someone, Himeno Kazehito, Mihoshi 2.0, SmileRin and the guest for reviewing! **

**And to answer a question: Well the snakes already hate the ninja so I think Violet is already included but the funny thing is that in the show, the ninja don't kill the snakes but they hurt them. I personally understand why but wouldn't that just make the ninja's life harder? **

**Anyway, next chapter is when Violet's identity is discovered! Yay! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25 - When Hell Breaks Loose

**Ah! Thank you so much for the reviews! Like I said, reviews are a ticket to the next chapter plus since I know everyone wants to read this chapter so I posted it earlier then I would normally do. Here's the chapter that everyone have been looking forward to! And please excuse any grammatical error, my auto correction stopped working and I was typing this 3 in the morning. **

**Chapter 25  
When Hell Breaks Loose**

**.:Violet:.**

Her training continued like this for four days which would be a whole day in Ninjago. She had accomplished a couple things during these days. She now can move objects with her powers, she can make things hover and she can turn whatever she wants invisible when she touch it. Her time with Scarlet has been fun though. Whenever they're not training, they're both joking around or talking. But now it's time for her to leave Scarlet's paradise. Scarlet's energy to keep the place up is slowly fading and she needs to meditate or sleep to restore it.

"Zane would be worried for you." Scarlet smiled as she and Violet got into the small boat. Violet had to admit that Scarlet's sense of fashion wasn't bad. The dresses she picked suited her very well. Now, she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a lavender blue tank top. She also had a black denim jacket that ended just around her ribcages. Also, thanks to Scarlet's herbs, her burn was completely gone and her ribs were healed.

"Yeah… Would it be alright if I could tell Zane about this because he probably went in to check on me and see I wasn't in my room and he would be curious to see why my wounds have healed so fast."

"Sure, you can tell Wu too but that's all okay?"

"Actually, I haven't told Sensei Wu about you… only Zane but I'll tell him when I get the chance."

"Sure, that's fine." Scarlet replied and they ended up on top of the hill. Violet quickly gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks for everything Scarlet."

"It's alright." She laughed. "Now I'm going to send you back and I'll be gone for at least two days so don't do anything crazy."

"I won't." Violet smiled and she closed her eyes and waited for Scarlet to send her home. Suddenly, the falling feeling hit her again and she wanted to flap her arms about but she already made contact with the bed. She gasped her air and she shot up.

"Violet! How did you do that?" She looked towards the end of the bed where Wu and Zane were standing with wide eyes.

"H-Hi!" She smiled but they looked like they were gonna blow.

"You disappeared for the whole day! I had to bring Sensei Wu in here and the next thing we know is you suddenly appearing!" Zane shouted in a whisper.

"It's a long story." She muttered sheepishly.

"We got time." Wu spoke up and she sighed.

"Sensei Wu, when my parents died, I heard a voice in my head and I grew up with it. Only a month ago, that voice revealed herself as my older sister."

"Older sister?"

"She died when I was one because she had a rare form of cancer and she was supposed to be the destined Ninja of Wind." And she then went on how she and Scarlet merged and her little trip to Scarlet's paradise.

"That's…" Wu was lost for words while Zane had shock written all over his face, also lost for words.

"I know… Impossible and not something you could hear every day. What time is it?"

"It's nearly ten at night… I recommend we get some sleep. The boys had been cleaning all day and will be doing a bit more tomorrow." Wu informed her and she nodded.

"Is that old tapestry still in front of my door?" She asked and Zane nodded.

"I'll make sure to clean the rooms around here, just in case if the boys knock it over."

"Alright." She replied. The boys bid her a good night and they left. She laid back into her bed and closed her eyes. What does she wants to be reveal?

**.:Kai:.**

He still didn't understand how a ship this big was found in the middle of the Sea of Sand. Although he must admit, it was a pretty awesome ship even if it takes a lot of work. Now this was their second day of cleaning and there were many corridors and passages that still need cleaning. He once found a room nesting a colony of rats!

He looked down this corridor. It was fairly bare, just three doors. He decided to clean these rooms first before doing the corridor. The first room was clean, which was a relief but the second and third were clean too.

"Alright, that's weird." He muttered to himself. He walked over to the old tapestry that was draped over the wall. The artwork was woven by a dark green thread and his fingers ran over it. It was a map of Ninjago. And he looked down to his fingers, he saw dust on them. With a sigh, he yanked down the tapestry… to find another door.

That wasn't the only thing that startled him; he could hear shuffles on the other side of the door. He crouched down and peek underneath the door to see a shadow of feet tiptoeing to the door. He held his breath and listen but the scent of apple, candy and strawberries filled his nose again. He knew one person had that scent and it was Linda.

His lungs and his throat hungered for air but he clamped a hand firmly over his mouth and nose. Finally the shadow moved from the door and he took shallow and slow breaths and then big ones. He stood up quietly and placed his hand on the cold, copper handle. He turned it and entered the room quickly so he could see the element of surprise on this thief.

He only gasped at what he saw. He saw a girl before she disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, where did you go?" He hissed quietly and he closed the door and kept his back to it. He knew he trapped the invisible creature but he couldn't see a damn thing, not even a shadow from the thief. Once he heard a creak in the floor, he turned his head to the left. But something hit him hard underneath the ribs and he groaned and fell to the floor. He quickly swung out his arm and he hit something soft and the next thing he heard was a thud and a feminine cry. He knew that cry!

But he got up and pinned down the invisible girl and he was pretty sure he got her by the shoulders. He squeezed them harder and another cry sound out from underneath his face.

"Show yourself!" He hissed. "There's nothing you can do know so you may as well saw yourself and tell me why you're here."

He looked down to the floor board which is where he though her head was. With a sigh that was too familiar to his ears, she appeared leaving him stunned. Her caramel hair fanned out on the floor around her slender and heart-shaped face. Her cupid-shaped lips were placed underneath a cute and small nose. But her lavender eyes burned into his as she glared at him. He had to admit, she did look hot.

"There, you caught me. Now get off me!" She hissed but he didn't move, he glared down at '_Linda'_ and he gripped her shoulders harder.

"Tell me the truth of who you are right now." He snapped. He couldn't believe _she _and Zane were lying to them. Did Sensei Wu know about this too? He was about to ask the question again when her knee shot up and got him between the legs. He swore loudly and fell to the side and he knew he just let her slip. He quickly got up and grabbed her arm and she turned around so fast and punched him in the face.

He stumbled backwards and he held his face as he looked at her. She looked deadly, her eyes narrowed on him and she was in a battle stance. She was waiting for him to make the first move, he knew it.

"Are you really Zane's cousin?" He asked as he readied himself. He knew he can beat her; she's a bloody girl for Ninjago's sake! She didn't answer so he took the first move. He ran at her and aimed for her stomach, hoping to knock her down but she jumped over him and kicked him square in the back. Pain shot up and he hissed. He turned around and looked at her.

"You can't beat me Kai."

"I'm the ninja here, what about you?"

"I'm a ninja that have more experience than you." She hissed but she then realised what she said and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Really?"

"I'm not the one on the ground now am I?" He groaned as a response and he got up. This time, he threw a punch but she caught it in one hand and she used her other hand to hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and collapsed on the ground. "You can't beat me Kai."

"Don't you dare use my name you little-"

"Hey! What's going on here?" They both turned around to see Zane at the door.

"He found me…" He heard her say calmly. He groaned and took this opportunity to punch her in the stomach. She cried and he could feel a pair of arms holding him back so he couldn't hit her again.

"Kai stop this! We'll explain everything!"

"You've been lying to me Zane. I thought we were a team and we don't keep secrets from each other."

"Violet is part of our team too, you just don't know that and I'm not keeping secrets, I keeping her identity hidden. I made a promise and I won't break it but I failed to keep it."

Kai sighed furiously and he shrugged off Zane and glared at _Violet_ who was getting up with a thunderous look on her face.

"Now tell me the truth." He said lowly as he glanced between the two.

"It might be better if we tell the others… I guess Sensei Wu would be disappointed." She wasn't talking to him but she was talking to Zane.

"What does Sensei Wu got to do with this?"

"I was his first student idiot. He was the one to assign me to watch over you and the others and at one point he assigned Zane to cover up the tiny mistakes I make. I was the one who saved your ass from Garmadon in the Fire Temple." She hissed and his brows rose. Now it made sense. All the pieces from a puzzle are connecting perfectly with each other. "I'm pretty sure you saw those tow snakes I killed, if I was that pathetic reporter you claim me to be then I'll be dead."

"So wait, you're the ninja that have the golden bow? Was that why the other weapons were reacting in that cave because you were watching us from a distance?"

"Yeah and there were many times when I pointed an arrow at your head." She hissed and stormed out of the room with Zane following her although he stopped once he made it past the door.

"You're coming?"

"Yeah…" He sighed and followed. They walked onto the decks and towards the bridge. Cole, Nya and Jay were confused when they saw _Linda_ walking.

"Just follow, they're going to explain." He grumbled and he didn't bother to look at their faces.

**.:Violet:.**

She and Zane walked into the bridge to see Wu sitting there drinking a cup of tea.

"Violet, what are you doing?"

"Kai found me…" She grumbled back as a reply and then Cole, Kai, Jay and Nya entered the room. Now she knew what Scarlet was talking about. She got discovered by Kai and her invisibility didn't even help her.

"Is it true? Is she your first student?" She heard Kai snapped from behind. She could hear the others gasping at this new development.

"May we start from the beginning since everyone is here?" Wu asked but no one said anything in return. Violet leaned against the wall and folded her arms. Wu looked towards her and she nodded.

"I was an orphan, living on the streets. My parents died when I was young and I ran away from the orphanage. Wu found me on the streets two years ago and told me I had the potential to become a ninja that would save the world. So he took me underneath his wing and took me to the monastery which was my home." She informed them and she looked outside of the window that was displayed. She nodded her head to Wu saying he can continue.

"I trained her to be the purple ninja of the wind and air. She's also the keeper of a golden weapon, the Bow of Wind. I thought her presence may be a bit distracting so I sent her to do an undercover mission, to look after Kai while I trained Cole, Jay and Zane but by doing this, she had to move here. I also asked her to look for the map that was hidden in your shop. She has a special ability to turn invisible."

"Hold up, that's impossible, matter can't turn invisible." Jay interrupted. Violet sighed and performed her little trick before returned back solid. "Ok, that's cool."

"As Wu was saying, I had to act out as a pathetic reporter because my invisibility charm doesn't work for long hours. So when I was acting as a reporter, I kept watching Kai to see if he did have the potential as a ninja while looking for the map. When the skeletons came to attack, they got it but I searched out for their camp and got the map back, as well as retrieving my weapon." She informed them.

"Then there was our hunt for the weapons. She stayed by our side and kept guiding us but after her accident in the Caves of Despair, I entrusted Zane to cover up any mistakes she made." Wu said. She quickly looked at Jay to signal him to be quiet about her telling him the key of Spinjitzu. He nodded and looked away sheepishly.

"We then made our way to collect the sword. I saw Kai leaving during the night so I followed him. He was lured into a trap by Garmadon and he got himself beat up by a shadow. Being invisible have its advantage because I also cast invisible shadows. So I saved Kai's butt and got a scar from the blade Garmadon used."

"Wait, that scar I saw on your stomach was from that? But it looks at least three years old." Kai told her and she sighed.

"I heal fast." She simply replied. "Then once we got into the Underworld, I had to become a part of your Tornado of Creation otherwise it wouldn't have worked."

"That's why we saw a bit of purple…" Cole muttered and she nodded her head.

"But I got too close to the other four weapons when Garmadon had them and it opened up a time hole. I tried moving away from my bow was stuck in place. Only when Garmadon was gone, I could move it. When we returned back to Ignacia, Zane and I agreed to act like cousins. My stay at the monastery wasn't supposed to be that long, it was truly just going to be a visit but other things happened." She concluded.

She watched the boys carefully and they seemed to be going over the events and try to see when they might have spotted her.

"But since Violet is discovered now, she'll be a part of your team although she may also train you guys from time to time." Wu announced and she could feel her heart drop.

"What?!" She and the other four ninja chorused and they stared at Wu.

"She is clearly more experience than your four and she's already going off from time to time to go to a special training." Wu informed them. "I won't tell you this special training as it was supposed to be a secret but this will get you to know who's on your team and their skills."

"Yes Sensei." She said at once and the others followed her.

"Ummm, I think we have some visitors…" They all heard Nya and they looked out of the window.

"Oh no…" She heard Jay muttered.

**Okay, over the word limit by heaps but what do you think? Thanks to: Karina FuzzyPillow Young, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Lightning Danino23, Mihoshi 2.0, Someone, Himeno Kazehito and the guest for reviewing.**

** And to answer some questions, the boat that Violet made? Not sure what you're talking about LightningDanino23 but the bounty does becomes the ninja's home and Scarlet's paradise would be her other home. And Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26 - The Junkyard Folks

**AHHHH! 14 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Chapter 26  
The Junkyard Folks**

**.:Violet:.**

"My parents are here! Please, if they start yapping, don't talk otherwise they'll keep on talking!" Jay blabbered and he paced across the room.

"They can't be that bad." Violet sighed and she walked towards the door. "It's better than parents that don't talk to you anymore…"

"Where are you going?" She heard Zane asked.

"I need to have a clear mind if I need to talk to _her_." Violet tried not to let it slip that she has a sister that is inside her head. Wu and Zane nodded while the others give her confused looks. She turned invisible and walked out of the door, Jay should be the one to greet them first, not her.

Once she got into her room, she casted her charm off and lay on the bed.

'Scarlet, are you there?'

_Yup and now you're discovered!_

'Why are you saying it like it's the best thing that has ever happened?'

_Because it means you're getting closer to your true potential. Now, I'll probably continue training in two days, is that alright?_

'Sure, unless there's more serpentine activity…'

_Hahaha don't worry._

'But… once you're released from my head… Where will you go really? Will I be able to talk to you or see you again or go into your world?'

_The Golden Spinjitzu Master told me that I can probably contact you in your dreams. He's not sure just yet because it hasn't been done this way before._

'So you're saying that we're the first experimenters?'

_I guess you could say that._

Violet sighed and curled into a ball like she did on the streets. Her legs were tucked in towards her chest and her arm cradled them.

'Will you still be able to train me?'

_I said I don't know and we'll find out when the time is right._

'Okay…'

The two girls started to talk more about training before Scarlet suggested Violet should meet Jay's parents since they're a team. The purple ninja sighed and got out of her room and onto the decks to see that the sun was setting and Jay's parents were leaving. Ed –She had just caught their names- already supported grey hair and a stumble on his chin, his blue eyes were the same as Jay's. Edna had dark coppery hair –like Jay's- and soft brown eyes.

"Awww, who is this sweetheart?" She heard his mother say and she placed on a smile.

"Hi, my name's Violet. Sorry I couldn't come to meet your earlier." She informed them and bowed her head in respect.

"Tis' alright dear, we were just saying how we caught Jay making out with his pillow." His father told her and she tried to keep in her giggle. She looked over to Jay whose face is as red as Kai's uniform which was an adorable sight.

"It's a shame we're leaving otherwise we would love to talk to you some more." Edna said and Violet gave her a bright smile.

"Ma! I said snakes!" She heard Jay heard.

"That's why we have to leave."

"It is true, serpentine would be roaming around. Your son is just worried." She told them and they nodded then they went to the car. She found them nice; she didn't know what Jay was talking about. So what if they embarrass him, it's better than no parents. They drove away with their bright headlights.

"Now that they're gone, Jay can teach us the art of… kissing pillows." When those words left her sensei's mouth, she laughed along with the others. She did feel a bit relieved that she can finally show them their true identity because she was sick of them pitying her because she was acting as the weak reporter. But there was one who still didn't like the idea. It was Kai. Cole, Jay and Nya accepted the fact that she would be joining but Kai haven't. She can see it in his eyes as they burned with rage whenever his eyes sweep over her.

"You guys are unbelievable." Jay sighed.

**.::.**

It was the next day and Wu assigned her to train the boys.

"But I don't know what to teach them."

"Let them spar with each other and point out their mistakes."

"That'll be a whole book…" She sighed with exaggeration and nodded, willingly to obey her sensei's commands. Wu sat down and drank his tea as he watched her intensely. She felt nervous and Scarlet wasn't there to give her tips.

"So what do we do?" Jay asked her. He was grumpy. Not Kai type of grumpy but grumpy like a toddler would be behaving. They tried convincing him to go and visit his parents but he just sighs and stopped talking which was rare.

"I want to see your skills and point out the errors you make while sparring so that mean no weapons." She announced.

"I thought you already saw our skills when you were observing us back at the monastery."

"Well this time Kai I'll be pointing out your mistakes and correct them." She told him. Zane and Jay paired up while Cole and Kai did and she walked around the deck watching them.

"Jay, you're small but you're fast and you can use that to your advantage. It doesn't mean you're weak; use your opponent's strength against himself." She told him and the blue ninja nodded. She then walked over to Kai's and Cole's fight. She didn't bother with Zane because he was using all the tips she told him back at the monastery.

"Kai, can you come over here please?" She asked in a sweet tone. He grumbled and walked over to her. "You're getting quite a beating with Cole."

"I know that." He hissed.

"So don't get yourself hit."

"Easy for you to say."

"Cole moves his feet before he strikes. You need to observe your opponent and see where how he strikes and where he leaves his body unguarded."

"How if I'm fighting them?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Then watch alright?" She told him and she stood in front of Cole. "I'm your opponent now."

"What? Why?"

"Kai is being a big baby and complaining the advice I give him is rubbish." She told him and got into a ready position. "Don't go soft on me."

"But what about the time at-"

"I was distracted then but I won't be now." She told him and he nodded. She looked at his hands and his feet. She waited and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Cole's right foot moved and she dodged his left hand. He tried again and she dodged it. He tried kicking and she bends her back backwards before catching his foot in mid-air. The black ninja lost his balance and he stumbled backwards. He quickly recovered though and this time, he waited for her to attack.

She threw one arm to his right before punching her other arm quickly. Cole went to the left and caught the punch she did with her other arm. He wasn't affect.

"I don't do attacks well unless I got my bow or daggers. I mainly do defence. Now use this to your advantage." She told him and he nodded. So this time, he unleashed a fury of attacks with his hands, she managed to dodge each one and she sneakily slipped one of her legs between his. She then grabbed his shoulders and turned his body. With her leg between his legs, he fell over and she pinned him down. "The mistake that you made if that you're not watching your opponent. You need to keep an eye on their arms and legs."

He nodded and she got off him before giving him a hand to stand up.

"Oooh! Cole got beaten by a girl!" Jay exclaimed and she smirked.

"Okay, you're next." She said and he smirked back. "If you lose, you're going to see your parents."

"What?!"

"So you better win alright?" She asked and he nodded a bit too eagerly. She got into a ready position as well as he did. This time, she attacked but the blue ninja was faster than she thought. He dodged her and went to hit her back but she spun around and caught his fist but with the momentum, it made her fell down and he ended up on top. She grabbed his shoulders tightly and flipped them over and she got up.

"Why didn't you attack him when he was on the ground?" She heard kai asked.

"So he can learn from that mistake and try again."

"How come I didn't get a second chance?" But Violet ignored Cole's question and focused on Jay.

"Ninja go!" He shouted and created his spinjitzu. She flipped over his tornado but he kept coming at her. She quickly used some of the training that Scarlet gave her and used her element to blow at Jay to keep him in place. Because of this, his spinjitzu broke and he looked at her with amazement.

"How did you do that?"

"With my special training." She told him before he decided to attack her again. She tried putting her leg between Jay's legs but he caught this and took a step back. She then smiled and kept coming at him. Slowly, he got caught in the corner and she stopped.

"Don't get caught in a corner during a fight. You need to also be aware of your surroundings otherwise your opponent will take advantage of this." She told him and he nodded. "That's the end of that fight."

"What?" He whined but she smirked.

"Now you're going to see your parents."

"Fine." He sighed and marched off the bounty and towards his dragon that was nesting with the others nearby.

"That was a smart way in trying to get him to go and see his parents." Zane said and she laughed.

"All your plans didn't work so I thought this would be the best way." She replied and they all walked to where the dragons were resting, to make sure that Jay is going to see his parents.

"Ummm, Violet, if you don't mind me asking, did you encounter with a dragon when you got your weapon?" She heard Cole asked her.

"Yeah… I don't know where she is though." She sighed. "She might have already migrated east."

"Migrated east?"

"Our dragons are only pups, before they turn into an adult, they shed their scales. They have to migrate east to do so." She sighed.

"So Rocky's going east then?"

"Don't be upset, they'll come back for us." She told him with a smile.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to go on a long sucky walk… It would be nice if I had some company." Violet turned her head around to see Jay talking out loud but she could tell he wanted for Nya to come.

"Sure, we'll come." Kai said and she could see Jay pouting. She laughed but she stopped when the four dragons took off. The boys sighed.

"Looks like we all can take a break." Sensei Wu said and she nodded.

**.:Kai:.**

He didn't like Violet one bit. Sure she's hot and sexy and all but she's just… not trustworthy enough. Kai can't believe how easy the others forgave her and now they're acting like best friends, asking her questions. Although he was jealous she gets to fly in the air while they had to walk. He hated how everything is easy for her. How she's the best student. How she can beat them easily. She's almost like a know it all!

Could that mean she's the green ninja? Wu told them all that it wasn't any of them. He didn't want that to happen. A girl being the best ninja? That's unheard of. Girls shouldn't fight first at all. He looked up to see a junk yard ahead except… there weren't any noises or sounds of metal against metal. It was pure quiet.

"Something's wrong, my parents are never this quiet."

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone but thanks to: mystery girl, NinjaForever5, Triss Laterose, FadingDreams101, Himeno Kazehito, relena soulheart, DeliciouslyDangerous1, LightningDanino23, Mihoshi 2.0, Karina FuzzyPillow Young and the guest for reviewing! **

**To answer some questions: Yes, I will be doing the new episodes as well to the new season. Just a warning to all ****_'THIS STORY IS LIKELY TO BE OVER THAN 100 CHAPTERS!' _**** I've just realised this this morning. But please review!**


	27. Chapter 27 - A Hissing Ride

**Chapter 27  
A Hissing Ride**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet swore at herself when she realised she left her bow and daggers at the bounty along with her ninja suit. The boys were smart, they got their uniforms –well they never take it off- and they have their weapons. She felt defenceless. When Jay unlocked his bitten parents, the Fangpyre snakes came out with snake-turned vehicles.

"Nobody happens to have daggers here do they?" She asked but nobody answered, too busy keeping their eyes on incoming snakes. "Move!" She shouted but nobody did, their attention was sudden taken when the wrecking ball smiled at them. With her wind element, she pushed everyone to the side before she dived herself. This resulted her with a mouth full of sand. The wrecking ball smashed into the sand.

"Lloyd!" She heard Wu shouted and she turned her attention to the young boy on top of a mountain of car tires.

"Jay, we need to get the staff back if you want to save your parents before they turn into snakes."

Violet drowned out the rest of their conversation and kept her eyes on the wrecking ball.

"Everybody move!" She shouted again and she dived to the side and everyone else did when the ball hit the ground. "Anybody squashed?"

"No!" They replied back. She nodded and she reached over in the pile of junk and found a long metal pipe. She quickly ran to the upcoming snakes and she hit them in the head, knocking them out. She quickly looked to the other boys. She watched as Jay skilfully dodged the wrecking ball. Zane, Kai and Cole were handling the snakes while Nya and Wu were working together with the sacred flute. She was surprised at Nya's skills when it came to hand to hand combat.

Her hand tightly squeezed the pipe and she slid across the sand, going between the snakes' legs. She got up quickly and swung around, hitting the snake in the head. She then dealt with another snake. He was far more skilled than the others; he held two swords in either hands. She waited for him to make the first move. It ended up neither of them did since another snake snuck up behind. She flipped backwards and she slid her leg between the other snake's legs and tripped him over like she did to Cole. She turned around just in time to see the skilled snake heading towards her. She ducked down and hit him hard with the metal pipe.

She was about to deal with another snake when she felt the ground beneath her very feet tremble and she looked to the left to see a large robot ninja with nunchucks chasing the boys. She sighed and flew up to the head. The robot stopped and tried squatting her off but she ducked. She held the pipe tightly before pushing it into the neck and she could hear the wires snapping. The robot stilled and she looked down to see the nunchucks fell out of its hand and then it fell. She flipped off and dusted her hands. She looked up again and assessed the fight. Jay had managed to take control over the wrecking ball and the three other boys were fighting the snakes. She looked at Lloyd who seemed awfully scared.

"Retreat!" He yelled. She wouldn't allow him to leave this time. She quickly flew up to grab Lloyd by the arm but the bottom bit of the golden staff –which was very pointy and had pierced through her skin- hit her arm and she let out a startle cried.

"Nobody touches Lloyd!" The one of the General Snake heads hissed. She then realised that she was defenceless without her weapons. Violet looked down to her feet to see a spanner underneath her feet. She quickly kicked it up into her hand.

"I'm allowed to touch Lloyd." She snarled lowly and she quickly whipped out her arm and hit one of the two heads. The general snake hissed and she looked back to Lloyd who had wide eyes. "Don't worry Lloyd; I'm not here to hurt you." She told him softly. "Why don't you come with me and your uncle?"

"Because I am Lord Garmadon! And I'm not going with any girls!" Lloyd shouted. She sighed and forgotten about the snakes surrounding them.

"First of all, your father is Lord Garmadon. If you continue to stay with these snakes then they'll hurt you. I know this Lloyd; I have a connection with the future and its best if you take this opportunity to come with us." She didn't want to tell Lloyd that a voice told her to protect him but she needed to come up with something convincing. The connection with the future was the best she got.

"How do I know you're not bribing me?" He asked, his voice was less commanding and almost filled with curiosity.

"Why would I? Once these snakes reunite, they'll trap everyone underground including you because they hate humans Lloyd. Even if you happen to rule the world, what would you do? Eat every piece of candy because they'll all be finish and who will make more since all candy makers are trapped?" She quizzed him and she dropped the spanner to appear less… frightening.

"That's true but I can always just force the candy makers to make lots and lots before the snakes trap- wait, they'll trap me?"

"Yes they will, please Lloyd. You're a sweet kid; I can tell so why don't you come with me?" She asked and she looked at his bright, forest green eyes. They looked to the left of her and his head nodded.

Violet quickly turned around to only get a sharp and sizzling pain across her cheek. She stumbled backwards and her hand cupped her cheek.

"You bloody snake!" She yelled towards the general but both heads smirked back. She saw her blood dripping from the pointy, bottom end of the staff.

"I'm not stupid, you are!" She heard Lloyd called behind her. She looked back quickly to see he didn't pose any threat to hurt her at the moment so she looked back to the general.

"Here, let's make a deal. You can give us Lloyd or your staff." She offered and she dropped her hand from her cheek to see blood on it.

"I don't like both options." The right head snarled.

"That's the point." She said. "I'm pretty sure Lloyd isn't much use to you and your staff is pretty important."

"The young boy released us and we'll worship him until he backstabs us but a young and idiotic boy like him won't do such a thing." The left head hissed at her.

"Alright then, give me your staff." And she held out her hand.

"Never!" This time, both heads snapped in unison. Violet quickly focused her senses on the wind and tried creating a current around them. Scarps of junk where picked up and flew around them. The gust of wind increased and Lloyd's black hood fell off, her hair whipped her in the face and the general covered his heads. She darted forward and went to grab the staff.

The Fangpyre general saw this and yanked it back. She quickly turned invisible and she heard the startle gasp from Lloyd.

"I still can see you!" Both heads shouted. She quickly popped out and she picked up a wooden plank and hit the right head squared in the face. Both heads hissed. She was about to strike him again but she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Are you serious about the snakes going to dump me?" Lloyd asked her. She can't tell if he was buying the general some time or he was really considering joining their side. She ponder on this for a couple seconds and when she opened her mouth, something hard smashed into her stomach and a cry left her lips as she doubled over.

She felt her strong wind faded away to a small breeze. Her stomach was still sensitive from her last beating with Cole. She groaned and an arm wrapped around her stomach. Next, she felt pain exploding on her side and she fell, tumbling down the hill of scrap metals and other old furniture. Each corner or edge dug into her skin and hitting the bone.

Once she did hit solid ground, her body flared up in pain. It wasn't the sharp type of pain but the dull aching one. The only sharp pains she would feel was the cut on her cheek and her arm and a gash on her left leg. She slowly sat up and she looked back to Lloyd and the general both hoped onto a helicopter that must have waited for her element to calm down.

She quickly looked down at her skin. They were either covered in dirt or purple bruises and swallow cuts. She quickly inspected her gash on her leg to see a shard of glass protruding out. She quickly yanked it out with a hiss. She threw it away and she looked around to see the rest of the snakes retreating. She felt her strength return to her and all the dull pain faded. The stinginess of her cut on her cheek and arm felt like it was burning but she paid no attention to it. Her leg was fine although it became a dull pain.

"Violet!" Her head snapped to the side to see Wu rushing towards her but he wasn't looking at her… almost like he was trying to avoid looking her way. "What were you thinking?"

"I-I had to get Lloyd and the staff sensei… I just made a bigger mess." She sighed and looked down to her hands which nested in her laps but she could see that her shirt was shredded. A crimson blush entered her cheeks and she quickly wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Stupid snakes…" She heard Jay sighed in the background and she could see him and the others walking towards them.

"Oi! Don't look!" She suddenly heard Nya yelled out with authority and she jumped in front of Violet with her arms extended.

"Thanks Nya." Violet thanked the younger girl.

"Why? What's wrong?" She heard Jay whined. Violet quickly turned invisible so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her bare chest.

"My clothes got destroyed." She told them all bluntly and she stood up with a small groan from her lips. She heard a troubled sigh and she turned her head to see Kai taking off the top part of his ninja gear before he chucked it where he last saw standing. It hit her on the face and it made contact with her cut and a hissed escaped her lips.

She muttered her gratitude and quickly pulled the shirt over. It was fairly big and went past her hands and the bottom just went past her shorts which weren't destroyed. She looked back to Kai who actually had a pink tint to his cheeks… Maybe he's no longer mad at her. Her purple eyes travelled to his chest and he luckily had a white singlet but she would see the taunting muscles underneath and his buff arms crossed over his chest.

She quickly went out of her invisible charm and nervously moved up the sleeves.

"Kai, she looks hotter in your top than you when you're wearing it." She heard Cole chuckled and she and Kai both sent him a glare whereas Wu shook his head disapprovingly.

"You guys, this isn't important. We need to get the staff to turn Jay's parents back to normal before they become snakes permanently." She told everyone. She knew Jay would be beyond devastated if his parents turned into snakes. It would mean he would be parentless and she knew what it felt like to be parentless.

"That's right… MUM! DAD!" Jay suddenly yelled and went to the caravan that his parents took refuge in.

"But how, our dragons are gone." Cole sighed grumpily and she saw Zane nod his head.

"Wait; there is still a way to get the staff. Part of reaching your own true potential is understanding your weapon's potential. Once it is in tune with a focused heart, its secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"Sensei, this isn't the time to be saying riddles!" Cole grumbled and he started to pace back and forwards.

"No you douchebag, in other words, our golden weapons are vehicle themselves." She told them and she shuffled uneasily on the spot. She looked back to the caravan to see Jay exiting with his parents.

"Aw, I don't want to ride this like a broomstick." She heard Kai muttered and she clenched her hands trying to resist the urge to face palm.

"Jay," Wu called out, "focus on unlocking your potential and let your heart guild you. Since you're the ninja of lightning, image you're taking flight… I suggest doing this over there."

Jay walked over to the big spot Wu pointed and he breathed in before exhaling deeply and closing his eyes.

"If required, try flicking your weapon." Wu instructed and Violet watched carefully as Jay twisted his nunchucks above his head before flicking it in various spots. She could see strikes of lightning lighting the air and a bright orb started to surround Jay. She closed her eyes from the brightest but she opened them when she heard an engine roaring. H-He did it.

**What do ya' think? Thanks to these people for reviewing: DeliciouslyDangerous1, Mihoshi 2.0, NinjaForever5, FadingDreams101, Ninjagofangirls (Karina Fuzzy Pillow Young), Lightning Danino23 and mystery girl the guest! Also thank you for that piece of advice ;)**

**And I'm so glad that everyone is alright with this story being over 100 chapters, to be honest, I'm enjoying writing this story, I actually have done 5 more chapters but I haven't proof read them yet. **

**Oh, to answer some questions, Violet's dragon will also merge with the others since they all become Lloyd's dragon. **


	28. Chapter 28 - Venomous Subtance

**Chapter 28  
Venomous Substance**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet quickly flew above Cole, Kai and Zane as they rode their weapon-turned-vehicles but Jay was far above. She knew if she flew too high, the air pressure would change and there would be too much air resistance on her. She kept her eye Jay's jet because knowing Jay, he's likely to try out the buttons and do something wrong… Oh god, he did.

The jet suddenly spun out of control and he zoomed past the helicopter they were trying to chase. She was about to call out to focus but he regained control of his jet. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she looked back to the helicopter to see that the staff was gone. Jay had succeeded in getting the staff. She heard a cheer from him but he lost focus and his vehicle turned back into a weapon.

"Jay! Focus!" She shouted but he replied with an 'I can't!'.

"Violet, get the staff, we'll catch Jay!" She heard Zane shouted and she nodded. She saw the golden staff falling a couple meters beyond Jay's reach. She speeded forward and caught it. She looked back to the boys and saw that they had stopped focusing and their weapons returned back to their glory state but Jay was still falling.

"Help me please!" He shouted. She sighed and bolted forward.

"Hold on Jay!" She called out towards him but he was falling faster. From the corner of her eyes though, she saw a car driving at top speed. It took her a while to realise it was Wu, Nya and Jay's parents. The car paused and Jay fell in. Violet flew down and she stopped right next to the car while the other boys ran over.

"Nice catch." She heard Jay complimented Nya and Violet could hear Edna whispering quickly to Ed. But something wasn't right. Violet knew something was off. There was a sudden change in the breeze and she could feel the sand underneath her tremble. No one else seemed to notice this and she turned around, doing a quickly scan. At first there was nothing but then she saw something green and red appearing behind a mountain made of rock.

She didn't know what could possibly be red and green but once she figured it out, Violet nearly choked on her saliva. She quickly looked to the others who were in a deep conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to leave now."

"Violet, what's the matter?"

"The Fangpyre snakes are marching towards us right now, for the staff." Violet informed them and she was about to fly up when something went wrong. Very wrong indeed. It started with an indescribable pain splitting her skull in half. Her knees bucket and all the strength in her legs vanished. The cut on her cheek and arm sizzled as if someone tried pouring in alcohol yet the one on her leg didn't hurt.

Her sandy hands clutched at her head as something felt like it was crawling in her brain. All the noises around her echoed, she couldn't make out any of the noises. Her head felt like it was getting stabbed over and over again. It was throbbing so hard that she could feel it pulsing underneath her hands unless she was imagining it. Her sight blurred and she could feel her eyes burning. All see could see was yellow from the sand before something white entered in. She wasn't sure if it was Sensei Wu or Zane but she wanted them to make it stop.

She could feel her heart thudding rapidly in her chest which quickened her breath then she heard it. A high wailing scream that would remind her of her mother's painful screams before she died. The traumatic images of her parent's pale and dead body filled her mind. She wanted to scream but her throat felt dry. Her vision sightly changed and she saw she was staring at the sky with six objects above her, probably the boys and Nya. Another two figures entered in and she was sure it was Jay's parents.

But the scream echoed in her head and Violet then knew who it was. It was Scarlet. Fear gripped at Violet's heart and the pain in her head increased. She shouted in her mind towards Scarlet asking 'what's wrong' but the answer she got back was a scream.

"Scarlet, what's wrong? Answer me?!" These words formed perfectly in her mind but she wasn't sure if she said it out loud. Her hands squeezed her head tighter and she squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted to pain to go away and for Scarlet to answer her.

_P-Please just stop! Leave me alone!_

She heard Scarlet screamed highly and loudly. Scarlet sounded like she was in so much pain like Violet. The crawling feeling returned and Violet wanted to pull her hair out to try and get the bug crawling in her brain away but she felt her hands removed from her face. Her eyes opened and saw someone's face but she knew it was Kai with his messy hair.

_Get out of my head! Get out of our head! Leave us alone! Ah!_

Scarlet's screams echoed painfully in Violet's head and the purple ninja could feel her limps starting to shake violently. Air was getting hard to suck in and Violet panic. She then felt something crawling on her skin and she wanted to scream and squirm away from this mess and for this pain to go away.

"S-S-Stop… P-Please…" Violet croaked out and her vision started to fade away as well as the voices around her but the scream of her sister's voice echoed in her head to a loud volume she couldn't take. Her head felt like it was going to split and every ounce of strength left her body. Then darkness took her soul.

**.:Kai:.**

"The Fangpyre snakes are marching towards us right now, for the staff." Violet told them all and Kai looked at the horizon to see it was true, they were marching towards them. His hands gripped his sword tightly but honestly, what can they do? They're clearly outnumbered. He hated to admit this but he sure Violet would probably slow the snakes down and that's what they need her to do now. Whatever she did back in the Junkyard, she needed to do it now. He turned around to ask her this and he was lucky he turn around because he could see her legs wobble and she then collapsed to her knees.

"Violet?" He asked her with panic in his voice when her hands clamped over her head painfully. Then a cry left her lips and this got everyone else's attention. "Hey what's wrong?"

Kai asked her as he crouched in front of her but she didn't responded back. Her stunning lavender eyes turned into a dull and grey colour and tears escaped her eyes. They were falling like a waterfall. Her body was shuddering and her hands were gripping her hair almost painfully. Her face showed that she was in pain and a scream next left her lips.

"Violet what's wrong, answer us!" Wu suddenly pushed Kai out of the way and bend down so that he was staring at her face and both of his hands placed on top of her hands, his thumbs soothingly rubbing circles into the back of her hands but nothing happened. Tears kept falling and agonising screams tore Kai's heart. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to cradle her in his arms.

Seeing her so… broken just broke his heart. She looked so young, so innocent yet she was in so much pain. He didn't know what caused her to act like this but judging by the look on Wu's face it wasn't good. The old man was worried and also seemed scared. He did remember Violet telling them that Wu found her off the streets and took her to the monastery as well as her whole family is dead. Wu would probably be a father or grandfather to her and she was probably like a daughter or a granddaughter to Wu as well.

"Violet, please answer so I can help you!" Wu next shouted but nothing happened.

"Sensei, the snakes are coming closer, we can't stay here!" Zane shouted and Kai looked back to the incoming army of snakes and saw that Zane was right.

"Okay, everyone into the car now!" Wu shouted and Kai quickly came over to Violet and picked her in his arms. She was small compared to him, he could have cradled her like a baby but it was hard now since he already carried her bridal style. He quickly got into the back seat with Zane and Wu on either side of him.

"Sensei… her eyes." Kai said softly.

"I know."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Zane almost timidly but he also seemed deeply worried for her.

"I got no idea." That was the first time Wu didn't have an answer.

"But you're Sensei Wu, you must know what's wrong!" Cole shouted over the roar of the car engine. Since the car was too small to fit all of them, he was on the boot but he held onto Kai's, Wu's and Zane's seat.

"She never acted like this before." Wu informed them and he seemed to be panicking.

"Scarlet, what's wrong? Answer me?!" Violet suddenly screamed out and she started to twist and squirm in Kai's arms. The said boy changed how he held her and cradles her close to his chest so she would stop twisting. Suddenly her eyes closed but she was still wide awake. Her breaths turn into quick and shallow ones. Kai quickly placed one hand on her soft cheek.

"Violet you need to breathe!" Kai told her and he was sure it wasn't going to reach her. Once those words left his lips, Zane placed two fingers to her neck.

"She's hyperventilating." Zane informed them all and then choked and restrain sounds came from her plump pink lips.

"Please Violet, listen to us, you need to breathe!" Wu then shouted and Kai saw that the calm, old man lost his composure. Kai kept an eye on her hands which were gripping her hair so tightly and she looked like she was going to yank them out. He grabbed both of her small hands into his. He started to rubbed circled onto the back of her hand like Wu did. Her eyes opened again and they stared right into his.

She seemed scared, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her breaths continued to shorten like staccato beats. Her body started to shake once again except more violently.

"Just calm down, you're going to be alright." He said softly and he get go of one of her hand –his other hand quickly took both of her hands- and stroked the side of her face. Her body not only continued to tremble but her body was to twist and squirm around like a worm. She continued to scream. His hand fell from her face and he tried to restrain her.

"S-S-Stop… P-Please…" Her voice sounded so forlorn and she sounded like she was in so much pain. He couldn't tell if she was talking to him but her body stopped squirming and trembling. Then her head fell onto his chest with her eye lid closed. This time, he heard deep breaths from her lips. No more screams of agony. She fell into unconsciousness.

"She fainted." Kai announced and he looked back to Zane and Wu who watched Violet with so much worry in their eyes. Now that he saw this side of Violet, he had no idea why he hated her so much before. He can still remember that haunting memory of her grey eyes were so scared and full of agony.

Zane quickly check her pulse once more and sighed with relief. "Her pulse returned back to normal."

"Sensei Wu… Do you know who Scarlet is?" Kai heard his sister pipe up from the front seat with Jay and his parents.

"I'm afraid I don't know…" Wu sighed. "Do you know Zane?"

"I have a slight idea but I don't think she would want the others to hear." Zane said softly.

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?" Kai asked him.

"That's what I think. Better safe than sorry." And Zane shrugged his shoulders.

**Big big big big thanks to: Mihoshi 2.0, Himeno Kazehito, NinjaForever5, KaiRulesSuckers, LightningDanino23, Ninjagofangirls, mystery girl and the guest for reviewing!**

**And to answer the questions that have been asked: Her vehicle I have no idea but I'll probably research some cool ones in a couple hours since I got training in an hour or so. But Kai's and Violet's romance will slowly develop, the first spark should be within the next couple of chapters and another one when she unlocks her true potential (No, this does not mean that Violet unlocks her's by confessing to Kai).**

**Alright, not the best place to end the story but all will be explained in the chapters so keep those reviews rolling in! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29 - A New Bond

**Chapter 29  
A New Bond**

**.:Violet:.**

_Violet! Help me please! Fight the venom before it takes me away! VIOLET!_

**.::.**

Violet woke up gasping for air and she bolted on the bed. Her breaths came in deep pants and she turned around to see she was in her room on the bounty. The only difference was that Kai was sitting on the chair that was placed next to her bed.

"Glad to see that you're awake." He smiled softly but she didn't return the smile. Scarlet's words and screams echoed in her head.

_Shhh, it's alright little sister. We're fine now just calm down and listen to Kai alright? I'll explain everything in more detail once we're alone._

Violet sighed but she obeyed her sister. It really didn't answer what happened but she inhaled deeply before exhaling once again and she looked into Kai's eyes.

"K-Kai, what happened?" Violet asked him with her voice shaking and she sat up but he softly pushed her back down on the bed.

"I'll explain everything but first thing first, don't move too much, you're still recovering."

"From what?"

"The Serpentine's Staff's venom. You got a cut on your cheek and your arm and Wu said it was from the staff. He also said that the staff held a venom more deadlier than the Fangpyres' own venom."

"So how did I survive then?"

"We gave you the anti-venom. Took you a while to recover though, about a week." She gasped at this new information.

"Why so long? I-I mean… I-" Violet was lost for words and she placed the arm that wasn't cut over her forehead.

"You were really ill at one point. Really pale and sweaty, you gave Sensei Wu a big fright."

"Is he alright?"

"Of course, he's sensei. Nothing bad can happen to him." And he smiled at her softly. She was deeply confused from this new kind of kindness coming from him. She remembered that he used to be cruel to her and always mad at her… Why he is so kind?

_He must have seen you in pain and maybe changed his view of you?_

'But I don't want to be viewed as the weak and fragile girl.'

_He doesn't but he perhaps he realised how… how… I honestly don't know. Ask him. _

"Violet!"

"Huh..? What?" Violet missed Kai's question while talking to Scarlet.

"I asked who Scarlet is… You would often murmur her name when you were unconscious." Kai asked her softly and he leaned down a little bit. Violet avoided his eyes and looked out of the window and surprisingly, they were on sea.

_You can tell him, it's alright._

"I-I… She's my sister."

"And…?"

"She died when I was born; she's four years older… She's supposed to be the Ninja of Air but it got passed onto me. The First Golden Spinjitzu Master merged her subconsciousness into my mind to save her and the powers of the ninja of wind."

"So she's alive? I thought you said everyone was dead in your family."

"I only discovered this recently! I don't know everything like Sensei Wu Kai! I thought I was crazy with a voice talking in my head since my parents died. What the heck, I didn't even knew I had any siblings! She told me her identity at least a month ago… I already lost track of time."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that." He apologised and she blinked her eyes rapidly. Kai apologising? That's a new development.

"It's fine… I think the venom must have affected her too because I can remember her screaming and screaming and I…" Violet stopped to sigh and she moved her arm down so it covered her eyes from the light.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want too."

"Where did this new kindness come from?" She asked and a chuckle from his lips. She knew he wasn't going to answer so she asked another question. "What did I miss?

"Nothing much… Got in trouble from Sensei this morning and he gave us a hard riddle…"

"And what is that?"

"'What is the best way to defeat an enemy?' Do you have any clue?"

"Of course; to become their friend. This is why I try so hard to get Lloyd to come over to our side."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, what else did I miss out?"

"We just got Lloyd within the last two hours." That this, she bolted up. "Don't move so much!"

_Lloyd's on this ship? _

"I heal fast, I need to see him." Violet declared and jumped out of bed.

"You have to stay in, Zane told me so." And Kai moved in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Move out of the way or I'll make you."

"I know you're skilful when it comes to fighting but I'm sure you won't be able to push me over, especially when you had just slept like a log for a whole week."

"I'm not a freaking pathetic reporter or a damsel in distress. Now move out of the way!" She shouted and she placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to move.

"No."

Violet merely sighed and she looked to the corner of her room to see her daggers. Using the new trick that Scarlet taught her, she made the object fly into her hand and she held the blade to Kai's throat.

"I'll say it again. Move out of the way."

"You bought that dagger from my shop didn't you?"

"Yeah although I had to change the handles, I already told you that you made them too long."

"So that's how you knew so much about them."

"Quit stalling and move out of the way otherwise I'll get my dagger and slit your pretty throat."

"You'll slit my _pretty_ throat huh? You won't." Kai said sternly with a smirk tugging at his lips but she merely sighed while shaking her head with a little chuckle. That's true, she won't hurt any of her team mates but she still has a trick up her sleeve.

"Who said I will?" She asked and she used her wind element to push him out of the way. "Thanks for moving."

She gave him a wink and she could hear him groan as he slid down the wall. Violet walked out of the door while strapping the dagger to her waist. She quickly walked down the corridors and she was about to turn the corner when someone collided into her and both of them fell back

"Hey, watch where you're going- Lloyd?" Her brows rose when she saw the young boy rubbing the back of his head while wincing.

"Oh it's you… Oh umm, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It seemed that the serpentine did betray me." The boy's voice was filled with defeat and sadness. She smiled softly and helped him up onto his feet.

"It's alright, we all make mistakes and sometimes people –or snakes in this instant- will appear friendly but just using that as a mask."

"You sound like my uncle…"

"Well he's the closest thing to a grandfather or father to me." Violet told him with a smile and slowly, they made their way to the decks.

"Why is that?"

"My family died when I was young and I've been living on the streets since. Two to three years ago your uncle told me-"

"That she have the potential to become a ninja and I took her in.

"Sensei!"

"Uncle!"

Both Lloyd and Violet jumped, Lloyd nearly fell overboard but she grabbed the back of his jumper in time to prevent him from plunging into the sea.

"It's nice to see you awake this time Violet."

"I'm sorry to make you worry like that." And the said girl bowed her head in apology.

"Wait, what happen to her- Hey, I haven't got your name yet." She heard Lloyd whined and she and Wu laughed.

"It's Violet."

"I'm sure your eyes will help me to remember that… But what happened?" Lloyd, as she had just found out, is a very persistent and curious boy but he was a different boy compared to the one she saw with the serpentine. She no longer saw the stubborn and selfish child but a calm and caring young boy.

"Remember how I got a couple cuts from the Fangpyre's General's staff?"

"Yeah…?"

"That held a more deadly poison than their fangs but I'm fine now."

"And that's a relief." She heard Wu muttered and she smiled softly. "But I believe it's bedtime for you Lloyd."

"Awwww…" She heard Lloyd groaned and she laughed.

"How does a bedtime story sound?"

"Good! Can she read to me uncle?" Lloyd's forest green eyes sparkled in excitement and she couldn't recognise this kid anymore. She pondered if he was on a sugar high or not but smiled softly at the young child.

_See, this is why we should have got him earlier._

"Of course, I got a great story in mind."

**.:Kai:.**

How the heck did she just do that? She didn't even touch him yet he ended up on the other side of the room. This girl really makes him wonder.

He slowly rose from the floor and walked towards the door and looked right to left. He just saw her and the pipsqueak walking onto the decks. As silent as a ninja, he tiptoed to the stairs and he saw the two looking over the ocean, talking. He quickly dashed out and behind the stairs that led up to the bridge. He managed to hear a couple words.

"_Closet thing as a grandfather or father…"_

_"My family died a couple years ago…"_

Lloyd was too quiet but he could hear these coming from Violet. He wondered why she was opened with him yet not with the others. He didn't want to throw accusations onto her again because it seemed that he's always proved wrong.

"Kai, what are you doing?"

"Zane!"

"I thought I told you to keep Violet in bed if she did wake up!"

It seemed that Zane was walking down the stairs and saw Kai underneath.

"We all know Violet can easily beat Cole so I'm pretty sure she can beat me."

"So she did?"

"I don't know what she did, she didn't even touch me but I ended up on the other side of the room… I think she did something with her element or something invisible attacked me."

"Remember, she had at least two to three years of training whereas we had a few months, of course she had already mastered her element."

"But she hasn't unlocked her true potential yet… You don't think she's the green ninja do you?"

"Possibly." Zane only shrugged his shoulders as he said this.

"_Can she read to me uncle?"_

Both Zane and Kai stopped talking and they both turned their heads to see the three walking back to the lower decks, possibly to Lloyd's room.

"Why did Violet suggested to read him a story even though he unleashed the serpentine on us?" He heard Zane asked. Kai's thoughts instantly went back to Violet's answer.

"She told me the answer to Sensei's riddle. The key to defeating your enemy is to become friends with them. She's probably reading to Lloyd so he can tell us more about the whereabouts of the other snake tribes."

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone but it's either end here or this chapter would be 2 chapters. I promise that the next chapter would be updated quicker! But thanks to: FadingDreams101, WriteYourNinjago, SkulCandi, ninjagofangirlrb, LightningDanino23, Mihoshi 2.0, mystery girl, Lloydlover Karina FuzzyPillow Young and the three guests for reviewing and adding my story to their favourite list. **

**So now you all know what happened to Violet but more in-depth details will be unleashed in the next chapter. And to answer Mihoshi 2.0's questions: Her eyes lose their colour because of the venom, not because of Pythor just yet. **

**Please review! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30 - Little Pieces

**Chapter 30  
Little Pieces**

**.:Violet:.**

She watched in her invisible form as the plan fell into place. She followed Lloyd silently as he went into the game room. They both saw Kai picking up the remote and Lloyd played his part.

"Hey Kai! Saw Cole beat your high score. You should have seen it, it was pretty spectacular." Lloyd said and walked away. She knew Cole didn't beat Kai's score but Lloyd himself was a pretty talented gamer, took them ten tries but he did it. She stayed back and saw Kai's shocked expression. She placed a hand over her mouth and tried to stiffen her giggles.

That's when she decided to leave him and try to find Lloyd. She found him walking towards the kitchen where Cole had a huge pot over the stove. Using her new tricks, she grabbed the cinnamon jar and it turned invisible.

"Ooh, hey Cole. I saw Jay put in some spices." She heard Lloyd said and she used his distraction to quickly tip in the cinnamon before adding more garlic and chilly. She walked beside Lloyd and tapped his shoulder to tell him the deed was done. "Well, see you later."

They both walked down the stairs and she saw Lloyd held out a hand, signalling for a high-five. She smiled softly and slapped his hand for a high-five.

"What did you add?"

"Cinnamon, more garlic and chilly."

"Great."

_Violet, you look like you're having fun._

'It's not what it seems! It's to teach the boys to investigate further into facts they're given.'

_I believe you but what I meant was that it looks like you're having fun with Lloyd… maybe you don't need to come over…_

'What? Of course I'm ready to come into your paradise.'

_Great because I can only take your subconscious this time so tell Lloyd that he needs to do the rest and then inform Wu._

'Alright.'

Violet obeyed and tapped Lloyd's shoulder and he stopped. "I need to go to somewhere so can you do the rest on your own?"

"What? Where are you going?"

"It's hard to explain but I'll tell you later okay kiddo?"

"Alright…" Lloyd muttered but she already took off. Once she arrived in the bridge, she casted her charm off and Wu turned and smiled at her.

"Is there something wrong Violet?"

"I'll be heading off shortly to my training but this time, Scarlet told me that my body will remain in Ninjago."

"That's fine but take it easy alright?"

"Sure Sensei." That parting was rather quick but she dashed to her room.

_Okay, getting you over here will be a bit different so I'll need you to calm your mind and just think of nothing. Make sure you're holding your golden weapon, we'll need it. _

Violet nodded and she quickly changed into her ninja suit and strapped her daggers to her waist and grabbed two quivers of arrows and her bow. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes and desperately tried to keep her mind blank.

Nothing happened. She was about to open her eyes when the sound of water running was heard and the smell of wildflowers. She opened her eyes to see Scarlet's smiling face over her's.

"You did it, now I got some explaining to do."

"Explaining..? Oh!" Violet sat up and hugged her sister tightly. "Please tell me that is never going to happen again."

"I don't know. It seemed that the venom that's inside the staff travels to the brain, that's where it feasts first. Since I'm merged with you, it affected me too but we're good, you fought the poison!" And at this, Scarlet hugged her sister very tightly.

"I really don't think I did much."

"Oh well, time will be different too. About four hours here is the same as one hour there."

"So how long will I be here for then?"

"Four hours."

"Alright, let's get this thing started."

**.:Kai:.**

"Pythor is our most dangerous threat. If he finds those tombs then I fear that no one will be able to stop him." Wu sighed tiredly.

"But those tombs could be anyway…" Kai grumbled as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He knew he shouldn't let his beaten game score get to him but it made him mad. He was glad Cole didn't beat him but Lloyd did! The twelve year old managed to beat him!

His head turned towards the door to the bridge to see Violet entering, she looked tired and exhausted. No one else seemed to notice her presence; they all were watched as Nya threw darts at the maps, estimating the whereabouts of the snakes. Violet leaned against the wall as well but not next to him. Her arms folded against her stomach and she was surprisingly wearing her ninja suit.

Her lavender eyes seemed distant but they still looked beautiful. Her caramel hair was tied in a high ponytail and it fell over one shoulder.

"We only have a little bit of time left before Pythor unleashes all tombs… Violet, you're back, good. You, Kai and Jay will head to the Venomari tomb while Zane and Cole will head to the Constrictai. You two may need this." And Wu pulled out the sacred flute and handed it to Cole and Zane.

"How come we don't get the flute?" Kai heard Jay whined.

"Because the constrictai is more likely to squeeze you to death than the venomari." Violet's tired voice ran out.

"Putting that aside, good luck ninja." Wu nodded his head which told them all it's time to go. He and Jay walked outside with Violet trailing behind them.

"Hey Violet, where did you go?"

"I had training…"

"Where?" Kai asked this and she looked at him in the eye.

"In a spirit realm. Come on, we need to deal with these snakes now. My training isn't the important thing right here." She told them sternly and with a bright flash of light, her weapon turned into a vehicle. It was incredible her vehicle. It was nothing like he had even seen before. He looked like a mixture of a jet and a car. The body structure of the vehicle was a jet except there were two car tires at the front of two little ones at the wings which sat at the back.

( . )

"Whoa, sweet ride." Jay whistled but she shook her head and lifted the hatch.

"Well come on!" Both he and Jay sighed and changed their weapons into vehicles and she flew off leaving him and Jay to chase her. He thought Jay's vehicle was fast but jolly was he wrong. Her's was faster.

**.:Violet:.**

She was glad for her training with Scarlet even though it made her extremely tired. She managed to unlock her weapon and do other tricks like thinning out fogs and mist, creating a breeze in an area that doesn't have any. She can give someone oxygen or take it away, creating a warm or cool breeze and move heavier objects this time.

Once they entered into the Toxic Bogs, she opened her hatch and waved a hand outwards towards the thick, green fog and she thinned it out. If she didn't, it was more likely for Kai and Jay to smash into a tree or drive or fly into the toxic lake. She knew where the Venomari tomb was, she stumbled across it on her first mission here. Once it was in view, she dismounted her vehicle onto the ground and she turned around to see Kai and Jay doing the same.

"Are we here?"

"Yes, we are." She answered Kai and she stared at the lake between them. It would have been better to do it here otherwise they would have alerted the snakes of her presence.

_Hey, what about the tip about silencing sound?_

'Didn't think of it.'

"What stinks?" She then heard Jay asked.

"The toxic, it'll eat through anything. Human flesh, metal and gold."

"You're not that much on the bright side are you?" She heard Kai asked but she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a log and dipped it into the acid. When she pulled it back out, the log she dipped in was gone.

"Come on." She told them and she walked over to a tree and jumped onto the lower branches before hoisting herself higher into the tree. She then jumped tree to tree like a monkey towards the other side. When she looked back, Jay and Kai were still following her.

Once they made it, she notched an arrow into her bow and carefully looked around. Fortunately, there wasn't a snake in plain sight but unfortunately the tomb had already been open.

"Damn…" She sighed and she heard two thuds behind her, she turned around in a flash and aimed her bow. She could see alarm and panic in Kai's and Jay's eyes and she aimed her bow downwards. "The tomb had already been open but there are not snakes…"

"That's just great…" Jay groaned and his voice echoed in the tomb. The said ninja then laughed and it echoed once again. She sighed and she heard Kai sigh as well and he left to look around.

"They say you're the green ninja but I am!" Jay then shouted into the tomb and it echoed back at him. "No, I am!"

"Jay, shut up!" Violet hissed and she made sure her voice didn't echo back.

"No, I'm the green ninja!" Jay shouted, completely ignoring her. She cut off the sound before it echoed back. "Huh? Did you do that?"

"Yes, I did."

"You take the fun out of everything."

"I rather be safe than sorry." She replied coolly and she turned around to look at her surroundings. By this point, Kai was gone. "Kai?"

She called out and was answered by a scream of fright belonging to Kai.

"Jay! Violet! Help!" Kai's voice echoed out and she grabbed Jay by the collar and she dragged him to the other side of the tomb. Kai was backed against a tree with venomari and constrictai snakes surrounding him. Then she noticed his bright green eyes.

"Oh no…" She sighed.

"Please stop! I don't like elves or gingerbread men! Ah! They're so many!"

_Is Kai really that much of a girl?_

_'_I guess so.'

Violet replied to her sister and she placed her weapon on her back and took out her twin daggers and jumped in front of Kai who was now sitting on the ground with his legs tucked into his chest and his arms hugging them close. He then started to rock back on forward.

"Kai, stop being a baby and fight! You're a ninja for crying out loud!" She shouted and she instantly pounced into action, not bothering to check if Jay was alright or if Kai got his common sense back. She focused on these snakes. Both tribes were here and they were clearly outnumbered.

She fought off the Constrictai's tails and got her blades to protect her eyes when a Venomari would spray their acid.

"Jay, don't get the Venomari's acid in your eyes! Otherwise you would end up like Kai!" She shouted, and she placed her twin daggers onto her waist and took out her bow and started to fire. She didn't care if she killed these snakes. Sure she should knock them out but if she kills them now, less she'll have to deal with in the future.

"A-Are you my guardian angel?" She heard Kai's voice piped up and she groaned in frustration.

"Not again!" She hated that Jay called her that but now that Kai is, it was worse.

"Y-You're so pretty… so beautiful…" She then realised he was having hallucinations and probably doesn't release he was speaking to her.

_You'll definitely shock him if you told him that when he recovers._

"I know." She said it out loud this time because she really needed to concentrate. At least ten snakes surrounded her and six of them were constrictai. Then she danced with her daggers, skilfully and gracefully spinning around, defeating the snakes around her. Her arms moved in sync with her legs and her daggers met their targets.

"Wow, you look busy." She suddenly heard Zane's voice and she gasped to see him in a pink ninja suit.

"What happened to you? Wait, I know." And she grinned. Zane looked adorable in pink. She looked around to see Kai started to swing his sword but he was wobbly on his feet. Zane was already covering her back and Cole was with Jay. She quickly ducked between the snakes' arms and went to Kai's side.

"You look more gorgeous up close."

"I'm close enough to knock you out." She hissed and she replaced her daggers with her bow once again and shot any snake that were too close for her likings.

Suddenly, something heavy crashed against her and she fell down with it on top of her. Air was knocked out of her lungs and she looked up to see Kai was smiling at her.

"Let me give you a kiss."

"No."

"Why my guardian angel?"

"I'm Violet for crying out loud!"

"You look nothing like her." And he leaned down but his lips missed her head and kissed the ground. She gasped and tossed his body off her and she quickly pushed the incoming snakes away.

_I think he's drugged or drunk. This can't be the effects of the venom from the Venomari._

'Those were my thoughts as well.'

But then something purple caught her eyes and before she knew it, it went invisible. Then she released that he was an Anacondrai snake. Then something blurry was in front of her.

"I can see you. I'm not that stupid like the rest of these boys." She snapped and she snapped her head around to see three snakes coming towards Kai. She sighed and flipped back and kicked the snakes. She then turned around to the blurred figure. "You're the leader of the Anacondrai, the tribe that can turn invisible. Almost like me."

"Except I'm not a girl." The snake sneered and she threw her dagger towards the invisible snake but she missed, it went passed and hit another snake. Now, she was one dagger down.

"Fight like a snake and not a cat." She stood in front of Kai protectively.

"What about your lover?"

"What the heck? He's nothing more than a stupid boy."

"So why and protect him if he's stupid?"

"Quit stalling!" And she charged at the invisible snake but his blurriness disappeared and something hard hit her back. She then realise that he moved. She grabbed Kai by the arm and fled towards the others who were grouped up.

"What happened to Kai?"

"He went stupid." She told Cole and let go of Kai.

"Don't leave me…" He pouted.

"I'll be back." She told the four and she fought her way towards the place where she last saw the Anacondrai snake but he was gone.

"Looking for me?" She turned face to face with the general and his purple skin was the same shade as her uniform.

"Yeah, you're the snake I'm looking for."

"Well not anymore, you have bigger problems on your plate."

"You mean yours?"

"No, I mean theirs." And his head tilted towards her teammates and she saw that they were slowly sinking in the toxic lake on a large fallen tree.

"Stupid boys." She sighed and she flew onto the log with them. "How did you guys get yourself into this situation?"

"We're outnumbered you know." Jay told her but she sighed.

"But now we're sinking." Cole muttered.

_Remember our training today._

Violet focused her senses on the breeze around her and she tried to lift their log but it wouldn't work. They were too heavy for her to lift.

_Just really focus on it._

Violet did try but nothing.

"Violet, what do we do?"

"We're drifting out, it would be hard for you guys to jump back and you're too heavy to carry." She answered Cole and paced on the log.

"You smell really yummy. Like strawberries, apples and candy." She heard Kai slurred and she turned around and punched him in the cheek.

"Hey, no need for violence here!" Cole shouted but she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a good thing I didn't punch him over board." She then tried using her element to push her closer to the shore but something caught the log and it refused to move. "Dammit."

"Hey, do you see that magical rope?" Kai's voice asked dreamily.

"There's no rope… I think you hit him really hard." Jay muttered and she didn't reply.

_Honestly, you didn't have to hit him._

'Well he called me too many things, tried kissing me and then sticking his nose into my neck so of course I have too."

_Wow, aren't you a little bit hot-headed? I think Kai is rubbing it on you… Pythor's right, you two would look cute together._

'What the hell Scarlet?!'

_I'm just speaking my mind._

Violet sighed but when she paid attention to the other boys, she saw a rope lowered. Then she felt the wind increase, picking up leaves, and she looked to see a robot samurai descending from the sky. She looked closely at the face and saw Nya's amber eyes looking at her through the red lenses of the glasses that covered her face. Nya is really full of surprises isn't she?

**So Violet discovered Nya first! Because the last chapter was short, I made this one longer. And I had to make Kai make some advances sooner or later so this was the perfect scenery. Not that romantic but oh well. In case if you didn't open it, the hyperlink earlier in the chapter is basically Violet's vehicle's picture. **

**So thanks to: Ninjagofangirls, LightningDanino23, FadingDreams101, mystery girl and the two guests for reviewing!**

**Oh, mystery girl, I think your plan would be great! I'll make sure to do it later. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31 - A Writhing Angel

**Chapter 31  
A Writhing Angel **

**.:Kai:.**

When Kai woke up once again from their little run in with the samurai, he still saw that his vision was a little bit blurry and everything was shaded green.

"What do you remember?" He heard a voice asked him. He turned his head to meet with a face of an angel.

Her caramel hair fell in loose waves around her slender and heart-shaped face. Her cupid-shaped lips were placed underneath a cute and small nose. But her lavender eyes were soft. He was speechless. It was the same angel from before except this one looks more like Violet.

Oh hell no… He didn't actually say that to Violet did he?

"Oh my god… I didn't mean those things!" He blabbered and he shot up from the bed he found himself in and he held his head in his hands.

"I know you didn't. As I have just found out, the Venomari's venom not only gives you hallucinations but slows the function of the mind so you end up saying stuff you don't want to. Almost like alcohol." She told him and she placed something in his hand. He couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a cookie…

"What is it?"

"A cup of tea. Sensei Wu thinks it'll ease the venom a bit." She told him and he nodded but he hands trembled that he had to rest the cup on his laps.

"What else is the venom doing to my body? I can't keep my hands from shaking." He sighed and he saw glowing hand placed around his and he realised that Violet was helping him to drink.

"You're still weak from the gas the Samurai sprayed you guys."

"What about you?"

"The Ninja of Air is different from you guys. I'm immune to the gas, my body and powers would just change it into oxygen in an instance." She told him as she helped poured more tea into his mouth. "And I'm sorry for hitting you earlier."

"It's alright. I was acting like a douchebag. I know you asked me this but… where is all this new kindness coming from?"

"You were being nice to me so I'm simply repaying the favour. Now your turn, why were you so nice to me?"

"It's not right watching a girl writhed in pain like that." He told her. "And I have been going hard on you lately but I see you were just doing a mission and I know losing parents would be hard but-"

"Please, I don't want to talk about _that_." And at this, her hands removed the cup from his hands and she stood up. He could see better enough to see sadness in her face. "Dinner is ready in ten minutes."

And he watched as the light faded away from the angel as she closed the door behind her.

**.:Violet:.**

Nya made her promise not to tell the boys about her being a samurai and Violet agreed although she did have to give Nya some tips on how to manage your time without causing any suspicion.

But her parents… Are they proud of her being a ninja? She wanted to ask Scarlet this but the said girl was resting. Violet walked slowly along the lower decks and she wondered what her life would be with her parents.

Even if she was asked to be a ninja since Scarlet would still be dead, would her parents say no or yes? She remembered her mum took her to her workshop. Violet knew her mother back then wanted her to become the next jewel crafter but… now she can't see herself doing that. Would her mum be disappointed in her?

And what about her dad? He's a police man yet he never wanted to her kill anybody but to serve peace without causing too much havoc.

She looked down at her hands; the hands that killed. Her father was to prevent that, from more deaths and yet… here she was killing. Maybe it would have been better if she knocked those snakes out.

"Violet?" The said girl turned around when her name was mentioned and she came face to face with Lloyd.

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Are you alright? You have been staring at your bedroom door for the past three minutes." The young boy told her and she turned her head back around to see that she was standing in front of her room but she couldn't believe it was three minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to dinner alright?"

"Quit changing the subject." Lloyd pouted and she laughed and ran her fingers in his hair. "Plus dinner shouldn't be ready until another five minutes."

"You remind me how a younger sibling would act, always try to act brave when the older sibling is down and gloomy."

"So you're admitting that you are?"

"I guess so but I don't need you carrying my troubling thoughts. Now let's go to dinner." She told him and walked towards the direction of the dining room. She didn't need to look back to know that he was trailing her.

**.::.**

She barely touched her food. Her appetite was lost for some strange reason. When Violet thought of eating, her stomach would protest and she ended up drinking tea for the rest of dinner while Jay recapped their adventure and the others ate. It only seemed Lloyd was hanging onto every word he was saying.

But her thoughts would often stray to her parents. Maybe she should have screamed that night and ignore Scarlet, this would have ended. No need for her to live on the streets for a decade to live a life that you'll take people's lives even if they're bad.

"Violet, are you alright?" Violet snapped out of her thoughts and saw that everyone was quiet and their eyes were trained on her. It seemed Zane was the one who asked her that question.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a smile but she saw Lloyd look down at his plate. "Please don't worry; I'm just thinking about some things."

"But you barely touched your food."

"Or spoken a single word apart from just now."

"And you haven't answered any of the questions from before."

"And you have been staring at the pot plant for the whole meal."

Violet was surprised how observant they were. She looked away from their eyes and looked down at her food.

"I'm just not hungry…"

"But you need to eat!"

"I-I…" But she couldn't form the right words. "Please excuse me."

"Violet!" Wu said sternly.

"I just don't feel well… Maybe they're aftermath symptoms of the staff's venom." She told them all and fled the dining room.

**.:Kai:.**

That's what she was. A writhing angel. She's beautiful yet she's sad and torn up on the inside.

They were in the bridge when the alarm went off signalling that all snake tribes were in Ninjago City. Like always, maybe not, the angel returned a little bit late. His eyes saw that she had a beautiful long dress. The asymmetrical bodice has a high, illusion neckline and one visible shoulder strap. A spirited sheer panel winds around the glamourous full-length gown that shimmers to the ground. And a pair of white and feathery angel wings sprouted from her back. She was gorgeous…

"Go! We mustn't let the five tribes unite!" Wu shouted and the angel was gone and Kai found himself being dragged by Jay and this time, his sight returned so no more blurriness or gingerbread men.

**.:Violet:.**

Violet couldn't be bothered waiting for the others. She wanted to set this right. She still wants to defeat the serpentine just… without killing them. She changed her golden into her vehicle and she flew towards Ninjago City. Once she landed, she turned her vehicle back into her weapon and she walked over to the drain hole.

"Hey, next time don't rush without us." Violet turned around to see Cole and the three other boys standing there.

"You were too slow." She simply said and pulled the heavy drain lid off before lowering herself in slowly. Once she reached the bottom, she ran alongside of the putrid smelling sewage water and deeper into the tunnel. Soon, she found herself staring down at the whole serpentine clan. She crouched down to avoid being spotted even though the snakes' backs were facing her but the generals' wasn't.

"Wow, that's a lot of snakes." She heard Cole whisper from behind her and she nodded. She looked behind to see that Zane, Jay and Kai were here too.

"So what are we going to do?" Jay asked quietly but she stayed quiet. She decided that she would let them resolve on a plan.

"I think I have an idea." Violet's eyes met with Kai's normal amber eyes when she turned her head.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Just follow me for now." And he got up from a crouch and ran along the edges of the huge gathering. The others followed and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she got up.

"Alright, so Pythor is trying to get the four tribes united and so far he's doing a pretty good job so my plan is to get them to disagree more than agree with each other." Kai explained as they all climbed to the beams that stretched across the ceiling.

"That's not a bad plan." Violet mumbled.

"But how do we make sure we don't get seen?" Zane asked and Violet watched carefully as Kai produced a rope from somewhere.

"We would split up, I'll take it up here with, Jay will cover the rear end, Cole would be behind that pillar and Violet, I'm pretty sure you can help us stay invisible… Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it'll be easy." She simply shrugged her shoulders. Quickly, Cole and Jay rushed to the positions that Kai gave them while she tied each rope end to the beam. Once she has done this, she listened carefully to Pythor's speech.

"Okay, the reason I called this gathering is because the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in these putrid tombs and I want to do the same to them so they know what it feels like!" Pythor announced proudly and a cheer erupted from the snakes.

Kai threw the rope down and slide down the rope. She concentrated hard on Kai and the rope and within seconds, both disappeared. She heard Zane gasped but she didn't want him to break her concentration.

"That sounds like a great plan but we all know the Hypnobrai will screw it up." Kai's voice snarled like a snake and already, uproars exploded from the snakes from below. Once she heard a thud next to her, she casted the invisibility charm off Kai. Next was Jay. Once she saw his blue figure, she did the same thing to him.

"Those butt-cheeks can fight my rear end!" Jay used a heavily accented pirate voice. Once she thought it was clear enough, she casted it off and did the same to Cole.

"I bet they're drinking their own venom!"

Then finally it was Zane.

"All that digging must have given them dirt for brains." Once he was safely on the beam, she casted it off. She looked to Cole and Jay who was running towards them. But suddenly, Jay disappeared as well as Cole.

"Where are Jay and Cole?" Violet asked and Zane and Kai looked for their missing comrades.

"I don't-" But Violet pressed her hand against his mouth and signalled to both of them to a corner where they could see Constrictai snakes tying them up.

"They must have seen them running towards us. We should move from here and form a plan." She whispered and Kai nodded and moved her hand away. She went to cast her invisibility spell on them but it didn't work. "Something's not right; I can't cast my invisibility charm."

"It's alright, we'll use ninja sheath for now." Zane whispered and both she and Kai nodded. They ran quietly along the beams. Once they got onto solid ground, they ran deep into the tunnel but a mishap happened.

First, the ground trembled like an earthquake and next thing they knew was Constrictai snakes popping up from the ground.

"Run!" She shouted and she ran ahead. She heard many footsteps behind her and she dared take a look behind her and saw Zane got held captive by the snakes.

"Just go without me!" Zane shouted. It sounded cheesy in a way but she nodded and grabbed Kai's hand knowing she's the faster runner.

"Violet, stop. They stopped following us." She heard kai whizzed and she stopped. She let go of his hand and pressed her back against the wall before sliding down. "Violet, are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess." She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Kai's eyes staring at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing… I think the staff's venom-" She decided to lie because she didn't want to tell him the fact that her parents worried her but he cut her off.

"I'm not that stupid. You look depressed."

"I'm not depressed-"

"Stop lying."

"Kai, we have bigger problems than me so let's think of a plan to save Cole, Jay and Zane." She told him sternly and she stood up. "Listen, I just need to take a breather alright? My powers have suddenly stopped working and it concerns me deeply."

"That is bull-"

"Oi!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm not that important at the moment and I swear, if you ask me again I'll hit you much harder than I did in the Toxic Bogs."

And this kept him quiet. She sighed and began to walk down the tunnel. She heard Kai walking behind her.

"So what's the plan?"

"We won't do stealth this time."

"Why not?" He asked and she sighed. She turned around and stopped so suddenly that Kai nearly ran into her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not when it comes to your own well-being."

"Well this isn't about my well-being so just obey what I say alright?"

"Alright… Can you still tell me your plan?" Kai asked her and she had to roll her neck. She was fairly short considering she was as tall as Kai's shoulders.

"I'll distract the snakes and you'll go and free the others and don't try helping me, you'll only get in the way."

"Okay, that's a terrible plan."

"Why?"

"What if you get captured?"

"I'm sure a bunch of snakes can't cage me." She answered simply and turned around to continue walking. Kai didn't say anything else which she was glad for. When they had returned to the opening, they both saw that the whole tribe was arguing while Pythor was in a deep conversation with Skales.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I guess." And she ran towards the snakes in the middle.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I'm going past my word limit. But thanks to: LightningDanino23, Ninjagofangirls, mystery girl, Mihoshi 2.0, NinjaForever5 and the guest for reviewing!**


	32. Chapter 32 - A Glowing Flame

**Chapter 32  
A Glowing Flame **

**.:Violet:.**

"Hey! There's a purple ninja!" She heard the snakes cry as she jumped on a couple of snakes' heads and she made her way to the bus that happened to be in there.

"You again!" Pythor snapped at her but she displayed a sweet _forced _smile.

"Yeah it's me." And she kicked him in the face and pushed Skales off while reminding herself not to kill any of the snakes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the churning feeling in her stomach. She focused on the breeze in the area but she found none.

Taking a deep breath and replaying the training lessons Scarlet gave her, she started to move her hands and arms in a dancing manner and slowly, a strong breeze started to blow in. But Violet's chest leapt in fear as two Constrictai snakes came towards her. She spun around and kicked one of the snakes in the chest and once he was knocked down, she kicked the other. She made sure to keep moving her hands to keep the gust growing stronger and stronger. By now, snakes were holding onto things to prevent themselves from getting coped up in her cyclone.

When she was sure she got all snakes to let go and spinning in her cyclone, she thrust her hands out and the cyclone exploded, pushing all snakes and other caught up objects to the wall. Hopefully this would knock them out but she fell onto her knees and she struggled to keep an even pant.

"Violet!" She turned her head around slowly to see the four boys rushing towards her. She waited for the tidal wave of questions to crash on her.

"How can you do that?"

"How much power do you hold in that tiny body of yours?"

"Will we be able to do that with our elements?"

"How come you didn't kill the bastards?"

She slowly stood up and tried to stand tall.

"That's what I've been doing at my 'special' training… And no, from what Sensei Wu told me, only I and the green ninja can do that, I mean control our elements without using the Golden Weapons." She said softly. She then felt someone take her arm and wrap it over their shoulders. She turned to see Kai's concerned face.

"So does that mean you're the green ninja?" She heard Jay asked and she shook her head.

"I know it's defiantly not me." She told them and felt Kai's around hand held her waist so he could support her weight. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." He said stubbornly. She wanted to say something back but she felt too tired.

**.:Kai:.**

Once they got back, the others went to continue their dinners while he went to put Violet to bed. Since she used too much energy, he took her in his Blade Cycle but she fell asleep at one point. He carried her bridal style and once he was in front of her room, he gently kicked the door open. He settled her on her bed gently and he removed her mask and unstrapped her daggers from her small and delicate waist.

He was about to exit her room when he casted one last look at her. She had already shifted into another position. She was on her right side –facing him- with one arm draped over her stomach and the other one underneath her head. She looked young and peaceful at this moment. Sure she had a scratch above her left eyebrow but she looked gorgeous.

Her caramel hair cascaded over her shoulder in waves but her heart-shaped face was a really creamy colour. It reminded him of new blossom roses in spring. He walked over to the side of her bed and he went to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her hair. During the process, his fingers grazed her skin. It felt like silk. It wasn't sticky or oily, just really soft, smooth and silky. His hand softly caressed her cheek.

Once he realised what he was doing, he wanted to pull his hand back but… he couldn't. Violet really was a beautiful angel. Suddenly, his stomach did a summersault and his lips twitched and longed to kiss her soft ones.

What the heck?! This Kai pulled his hand back and exited the room in a rush. Did he really find Violet that attractive? Well he does but… Oh god, he doesn't have a crush on her does he?

_Well, she is smart, a skilful fighter, beautiful and kind in a special way._

Kai shook his head.

No, he does not like Violet like that. No, no, no, no, no!

**.:Violet:.**

"First, I would stomp on his tail!" Lloyd declared rather loudly and Violet groaned and covered her ears. It was breakfast and she wasn't used to this type of loudness. It has been a few days since their run in with the serpentine and ever since, Kai has been avoiding her and Lloyd have become awfully sweet but loud.

But her attention was taken away when Wu entered the dining room with five boxes.

"And then when he turns, I'll do a thunderclap to his ears and when he's stun, I'll disarm him!" Lloyd continued. She didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah but they have already hypnotized you. What would you do?"

"Or put you in a tight squeeze."

"Or spilt the venom into your eyes. Trust me, bad stuff." Kai sighed and Violet laughed.

"I can't imagine why." She mused.

"Uncle, what is the best way to defeat a serpentine?" Lloyd asked as Wu finally sat down.

"The best way has been lost by these four careless boys." Wu sighed and this put the boys into an uproar.

"What about Violet?"

"Don't bring me into this, I was too busy making this idiot (pointing to Kai) didn't hurt himself." Violet defended herself.

"Hey!"

"Whatever the case it, I fear we do not stand that much of a chance against the serpentine without it. We may have prevented them from uniting them but they will try again and one day, they will be stronger."

"Don't worry Sensei, I have almost reached my full potential so when I become the Green Ninja, I'll-"

"You're going to be the Green Ninja?" Kai merely laughed coldly towards Cole. "Don't make me laugh."

"You already did." Violet muttered softly but continued to watch this banter.

"I thought that it would be me who is destined to be the Green Ninja." Zane piped up and boys looked at him. Violet sighed and she heard a chair shuffle and Nya sat next to her.

"Do you really think that one of the boys is the Green Ninja?" The girl asked her and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know but I do know that it's not me."

"What?!"

"Just don't ask me why." Violet muttered but then something else caught her attention.

"What's in the box Uncle?" The purple ninja heard Lloyd asked and she and Nya turned her attention to the parcel Wu had with him.

"Your new uniform." Wu announced and he opened the lid of the bow box and pulled out five thinner boxes. Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane rushed forward and grabbed one while Violet waited. Once Wu managed to get the boys back into their seat, he passed Violet her uniform.

Through the plastic lid of the thin box, she could see her new uniform. The material was made out of silk and more breathable than her current one. Also on her uniform, there was some white golden amour. There was a three-pronged piece on her mask and rugged armour plates on the shoulder.

Violet took off the lid and picked the outfit up by the shoulders. Unlike the other boys', the hem crossed over their chests while hers was in the middle. It was joined from rib below but the top part of the hem was parted to reveal a white undershirt. She then realised that there were many slots in her uniform to hide her daggers.

She could hear the boys exclaiming about their new uniforms while Lloyd complaining about not getting anything. Just as she was about to thank her sensei, the alarm went off. In a flash, she was off of her seat and rushed towards the bridge with the others in toll.

**.:Kai:.  
A Week Later**

Kai was beyond pissed. They just got new uniforms and yet, they're already unpopular because of this new samurai dude. They looked so good in it too but not as hot as Violet… Blimey is this really a crush or is he really screwed up in the head?

Her uniform wasn't as loose as theirs; it was tighter to show her gorgeous curves. Her stunning lavender eyes peered through the slits in the masks. Her slender figure seemed relax when mention the samurai dude was mentioned thought and Kai didn't like it. Maybe she prefers her love interest in samurais and not ninja… Ah! No, he doesn't like her like that! Why is he jealous? Right, he's jealous because the samurai stole their thunder, not because the samurai stole his Violet…. His? Where on Ninjago did that come from?

But it was decided; whoever discovers the Samurai's identity first is the Green Ninja.

Doesn't matter how many serpentine sightings there have been, they can't catch the Samurai. Violet isn't putting in any effort either and his sister is always not around… Oh god no, she isn't meeting anyone is she?

Kai started to pace on the decks. Maybe he should accept that fact that he likes Violet more than a friend. He can't keep proving himself wrong forever. He'll have to accept it sooner or later. But even if he did, why is Violet so gloomy lately and distant? She's never eating dinner but she's eating breakfast or lunch. She's always in her room except for mealtime or training the boys. Yet when they're on missions, she's fine.

Whatever is the case; he'll work it out and help her. He can't afford to lose her to anyone else. Not to Cole or Zane. Jay's already going for his sister… Ah, he got better things to do than thinking about this. Plus he has to go and patrol the area and take Lloyd with him.

**.:Violet:.  
A Day Later**

Violet held her hand out from underneath the dining table and Nya high-fived her. Violet had to admit, Nya was a genius by driving the boys insane. They won't stop talking and they said whoever find out the Samurai's identity is the Green Ninja. First of all, Violet discovered the Samurai first but like Scarlet said, she's not the Green Ninja. Speaking of Scarlet, Violet hasn't spoke to her in ages.

She tried communicating her sister but there was no reply. Then she realised something.

"Guys, where is Lloyd?"

They remained silent until Wu entered in and asked the same question.

"Kai, weren't you supposed to look after Lloyd?" Violet asked the red ninja and he avoided her eyes.

"I thought Cole was going to pick him up."

"I went to the arcade but he wasn't there. Jay was-"

"Don't bring me into this!" Jay suddenly shouted which made Violet's ears ring. "I babysat yesterday."

"Sensei, we haven't seen him." Zane concluded and at this Violet got up.

"I'll look for him then. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to track him down."

"Violet are you sure? We should be-"

"Don't worry Sensei, I'll make sure Lloyd comes back safely." She reassured her Sensei before exiting the dining room and down to the decks before she changed her weapon into her vehicle. She drove off the bounty which was flying in the air and then flew down towards Ninjago City.

While driving, Scarlet's words echoed in her mind.

'_We sometimes think we want to disappear but we really want to be found.'_

What else? What is she hiding that she wants to let someone know? Unless it means she needs to work more like a team with the boys but how is this holding her back? Wait, what is holding her back?

**Sorry for the short chapter again but the past few have been pretty long but OMG! 8 reviews for this chapter (excluding the other one from Mihoshi 2.0 and the other 29 from CarlyShi208). And huge thanks towards StrawberryLover, you got no idea how happy I felt when I read that. **

**So thanks to CarlyShi208, LightningDanino23, Mihoshi 2.0, Mystery girl, zane'sfangirl25, KaiRulesSuckers, StrawberryLover and the guest for reviewing!**

**And to KaiRulesSuckers, I'm sorry I didn't add in that scene, I completely forgot about it… :(**

**And Mihoshi 2.0, you're close ;)**


	33. Chapter 33 - Hung Up

**Chapter 33  
Hung Up**

**.:Violet:.**

As it turn out, Lloyd wasn't in Ninjago City but she found his footprints and then bus trails with tires like snake hide. Which means that Lloyd walked in disguised as a snake because if he struggled then she have seen dragged marks.

Now, she was at Ouroboros which she was sure was still underground unless Pythor found it so he can unite the tribes. She was flying above the ground in her vehicle on invisible mode. The structure was like a maze in a shape of a circle. There were so many stone alleys and walls. She knew Pythor would see her soon so she landed her Wind Glider just outside of the city.

Being sneaky and quiet, she ran through the city and jumping behind walls when serpentine would walk past boasting about a fight. Once she arrived at the centre, she realised it was a fighting arena. In the middle of the tall stands where the snakes are sitting, there was a large circle region with sand on it and flat stones lay out in a swirl.

She cursed when she saw that in each stand, there was a mixture of snakes from different tribes which means Pythor had succeeded in uniting the serpentine. But her lavender eyes spotted a lone, black figure in a cage. She looked closely to see Lloyd was curled up in a ball with his hood drew over his face. Silently, she walked along the outskirts of the stand and made her way towards Lloyd.

"Violet, is that you?" She heard him asked quietly when she was behind a pillar that was behind Lloyd's cage.

"Yeah, just hang on for a minute." She whispered and she grabbed a dagger from her waist and started to cut at the rope that held the hatch closed. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the serpentine getting onto a bus saying that they have found this place so I disguised myself as a snake but I ended up getting captured last night. Pythor is now king of the whole serpentine." Lloyd informed her and she nodded.

"You could have waited for us and just let us deal with it." She told him softly. Finally, the rope gave out and she opened the hatch and she held a hand out. "Come on, let's go. Your uncle is very worried."

"Okay… Violet, behind you!" Instantly at this warning, she got another dagger off her belt and turned around to come face to face with the Constrictai General.

No words were exchanged except for the sparks that flew from her daggers contacting his golden staff. But slowly, Violet could feel her arms tremble when the General slam his staff onto her small daggers. He was stronger and there was no doubt about that but whenever she tried hitting the spots he leaves unprotected, his strong tail would shoot out.

Once again, he brought his staff down and Violet could feel herself walking backwards. She turned her head to see the Constrictai General was pushing her towards the centre of the arena. She quickly looked at Lloyd who was being forced back into the cage and then a roar of cheers came from the crowd from above.

Her arms gave out and with the staff's momentum, she fell back and the staff hit her chest, preventing her from getting up.

"Look what we got here, a little ninja without his team." The snake sneered and she chuckled. She would surely surprise him with the fact that she's a girl. She's sure that only Pythor and Skales know about her being a female ninja.

"But a General that is unable to have control over his own tribe because let a lone survivor of one tribe to rule all?" She questioned back with a brow raised but she doubt he would see it with her mask on.

"That's none of your business!" The snake snapped.

"Well then it's none of your business of why I'm alone."

"First of all, I didn't ask you why." He hissed and she smirked. Hopefully she can distract long enough to catch him off guard. She was about to shoot another word when a purple head entered her field of vision.

"Hmmm, you would help me for sure." Pythor sneered and his scaly hand grabbed the scuff of her gi and lifted her into the air.

Violet gulped as the Constrictai snake felt her body and removed all of her daggers. She didn't like that one bit and her bow and arrows were taken away as well. She was tossed onto the ground in a heap. When she went to sit up, hands grabbed hers and tied them behind her back. They then wrapped more rope around her stomach and waist before gagging her. She was then forced on her feet and she turned her head to see an awfully long rope trailing behind her.

How come she couldn't defeat the Constrictai General even though she had killed many Constrictai snakes? A frown entered her face when the word 'kill' echoed in her mind.

Two snakes were on either side of her, gliding her to the statue of the Great Devourer. She watched as the snakes thread the end of the rope into the open mouth of the statue and then they pulled. The rope around her stomach tightened and her feet were no longer touching the floor as she was helplessly being hauled up. Then they stopped and tied the end to a pole so she remained hanging in the air.

"I give you, the purple and pathetic ninja!" Pythor roared and cheers spread from the crowds of snakes.

Her hands tried to slip out of the rope but they were too tight. Her stomach ached from the ropes and her jaw was getting sore from the gag in her mouth. She felt defeated.

Maybe it was a bad idea to come and save Lloyd by herself. Why did she have to be so stupid and get herself caught in this mess? If she had waited for the others to go then there would have been no problems at all. She couldn't even control her element if she's tied like this.

Now she wanted someone to rescue her or even just to talk to her. Scarlet was gone and the boys are too stupid to possibly think that the snakes have found Ouroboros.

Just when she gave up all signs of hope, the whirring sound of a machine was held by her ears. She wiggled her body so she could turn around and saw the Robot Samurai coming. She smiled at the thought of Nya rescuing her, she was way smarter than the boys including her brother and Violet was grateful for that. She even heard Lloyd exclaiming but of course, the young boy didn't know it was Nya.

But hope left her again when something came skyrocketing towards the Samurai suit and once it made contact, the robot was trapped in a tangle of ropes and it fell from the sky like a ball of fire. Violet winced when she felt the rope digging painfully into her hands and her stomach but she kept her eyes on Nya's suit as it helplessly tried to untangle itself.

Too late, snakes were already on it and dragged the contraption underneath one of the stands and closed it behind bars. Violet dropped her head and just let herself hang.

"What's wrong little ninja, feeling pathetic?" Violet wiggled her body towards the statue and saw Pythor had climbed and looked down at her from the mouth.

"Oh that's right you can't talk now. Didn't you say your team is stupid? Maybe they won't find you here." A crackle of laughter came from his long neck.

She watched the Anacondrai snake grabbed her rope and pushed it outwards. She felt herself swing in the air and Pythor started to swing the rope violently that she crashed into the statue. Pain flared in her side and with a small whimper from her lips, she decided to close her eyes and let hope find its way back into her soul.

**.::.**

Seconds stretched into minutes and minutes stretched into hours. Violet's throat lust for water and her wrists feel bloody and raw from the rope and her stomach feels like it has been crushed. The heat was unbearable as well and even though the suit was breathable, she felt like she was a roasted chicken ready to be brought out of the oven.

The snakes continued to snake with each other and Violet looked down to see the five generals talking with each other. Violet looked at Lloyd who was curled in a ball on the ground with his eyes on her, probably hoping she have a plan in her head but she doesn't.

But she saw something white, black and blue running behind the stands. She wanted to turn herself around but her stomach hurts too much and she was sure that if she swings anymore, the rope will snap and she was at least twenty metres off the ground and the fall would hurt a lot.

"Psst!"

Violet craned her head up to see Kai in the mouth of the devourer. She couldn't believe the guys actually found them. She wanted to smile but her mouth protested against it. She felt herself being raised higher as Kai pulled the rope and she was glad it hasn't caught any of the snakes' attention.

Then she felt strong arms carried her into the mouth. It was fairly small and cramp so Kai placed her on his laps and his concern eyes met her's.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded. His hands moved the gag and she sighed with relief. He then cut the ropes around her stomach and waist before doing her wrists. But she could feel her body go weak and her body leaned into Kai's. Slowly her eyes closed once again and this time, her brain shut off the world.

**.:Kai:.  
Later That Night**

Kai's body ached as he collapsed into his bed. So many things happened that day and it seemed his body was abused the most out of everyone's excluding Violet.

Violet fell unconscious which meant that he had to carry her down without hurting her and get himself seen but it seems that that wasn't accomplish. Then they had to fight the Samurai and he had to take care of Violet while fighting. He found out that dodging a sword and jumping over things are much harder when you have a girl in your arms.

Then the arena tipped and he had one hand to hold onto the spikes and another arm holding Violet's body. It was a great thing that her body was small compared to his since it made it easier to carry her but he didn't want to hurt her more. Being hung up for hours should be enough of body punishment.

Then the Samurai was faking to fight them. Honestly, Kai already hated the guy and yet, he saved them. How humiliating it that? And let's not forget that the Samurai is his sister and he wasn't the first one to realise that, it was Violet! He was disappointed of why she didn't say anything. Once Nya told him that she made Violet keep it as a secret, he understood.

But landing in sand after the Samurai Suit went crazy; his back was the payment for that. He had to curl his body around Violet's to make sure she didn't break a bone when they hit the ground although he was glad that Nya did got their weapons for them but they didn't get Lloyd.

Kai turned his head to the door to see Cole, Jay and Zane entering. Jay was laughing, probably at something he said.

"Kai, are you alright? You look really worn out." The red ninja heard Cole asked and Kai answered with a groan.

"Just sore."

"Why are you sore?"

"Because you guys didn't have to carry Violet everywhere and brace her when we fell from the Samurai suit."

"Ohhh."

**Ok, not a great ending but I hoped you like it! Thanks to: leggolover101, zane'sfangirl25, CarlyShi208, Mystery girl, LightningDanino23, Mihoshi 2.0 and the guest for reviewing. And guess what? Violet's true potential is coming up soon. I aim it to be within the next 3-5 chapters. Sorry if updates are taking longer, I sprained three fingers during training so I had a bit of struggle to write. **


	34. Chapter 34 - Resurfacing Grief

**Chapter 34  
Resurfacing Grief**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet groaned as she woke up. Her throat felt dry yet her stomach kept churning that she felt like she was going to throw up. Everywhere on her body, she felt sore, even her head hurt with a headache. Suddenly, her throat had a slick coating of something gross and she could feel her saliva glands in her mouth over-producing saliva. Once she knew what's happening, she threw off her blanket and dashed to the toilet, disobeying her aching limbs. She made it just in time to the toilet when her stomach started to empty itself.

The smell was putrid and the taste was even worst. Once she was done, her arm shakily hit the flush of the toilet. She leaned against the wall and let the coolness of the tiles cool her down.

"Violet, are you alright?" She turned her head slowly to see Kai in the door way.

"I think so…" She muttered, scared to talk in case if it make her vomit again. She closed her eyes and she felt a cold hand on her forehead.

"Your body is overheating." He told her but she only moaned as a response and kept her eyes closed. She felt so tired already and her limbs feel sore. "You probably overheated when you were hung up yesterday."

Then the events from yesterday entered her mind. That was probably it. She wanted to open her eyes but her eye lids felt so heavy. She moaned once against to let Kai know she's still awake. She heard a sigh and then she felt her body jolted and the coolness from the bathroom tiles disappeared. She softly opened her eyes and saw that Kai was carrying her somewhere. She hated being weak like this.

She heard a door open and she saw that they were in her bedroom. Then Kai laid her gently on her bed and she was surprised that he was this gentle with her.

"I'll get Zane, he'll probably know what to do." And he left.

The headache left her head but her limps still felt shaky and weak and her stomach still churned. She heard the door open and Zane came in. He placed his hand on her cheek and it felt much cooler than Kai's.

"She's just overheating. Her body isn't able to get rid of the excess heat. The best we can do is just making sure she stays in bed with a bucket nearby and she keeps drinking water." She heard Zane said and he removed his hand and she blinked.

Stay in bed? No, that's not happening.

She went to stand up but both boys pushed her back down gently.

"Violet, you need to stay in bed. The past few times you ignored this advice but this time you need to." Zane told her sternly.

"Okay then…" She sighed and this time the churning feeling stopped. "Where's Lloyd? Where's Sensei Wu?"

"Lloyd is still with the serpentine and Wu left to find help."

"What?" She asked.

"He knows someone who can help us so just relax. He told us he'll be back within two weeks." Kai told her and she sighed.

**.:Kai:.**

Since he complained he was too sore before, the other's –excluding Violet- agreed for him to stay by Violet's side and make sure she stays bedridden. The others went to print off signs for the Fang Blades.

"Do you know what is really funny?" Violet asked him and he looked down at her. "I'm the more skilled fighter yet I'm always the one who ends up unconscious, bedridden or captured."

"That's true." He replied and he looked down to her face.

Her caramel was fanned out around her slender heart-shaped face. Her almond-shaped eyes were framed with long eye lashes but her iris always looked gorgeous. They were light lavender around the pupil but they grow into a violet colour and at the edge it was a very dark purple. Her skin was a fair colour and there wasn't a single freckle on her cute and small nose. Underneath that was the pair of lips he now dearly wants to kiss.

"Hey Kai…"

"…Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what happened after I passed out?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Well, I had to carry you down for starters. Right after that, we got captured and we were forced to fight with the samurai… Do you know who it is?"

"Well… Yeah."

"It's Nya! I couldn't believe."

"Stop getting off topic and- How did you find out?"

"Wait, I'll tell you in a bit. So we had to fight the samurai and-"

"But where was I then? And Lloyd?"

"Oh." Kai stopped and he looked at the door with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, I carried you the whole time and Lloyd was still in his cage."

"You carried me?"

"Stop interrupting. But Nya then let us escaped with her Samurai suit while she went to get the weapons. The suit started to go crazy in mid-flight so it crashed. We got a bit separated from the other three but we were fine. Then Nya happened to crash next to us and that's how I found out."

"Do the others know this?"

"No." He replied and he grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table. "Come on, you need to drink some water."

Kai shuffled closer to the bed and with one arm, he helped her to seat up and the other hand helped her to drink the glass. He didn't understand why she was being so… obedient. It was unlike Violet to be doing this. Normally she would snap and say she's not a damsel in distress. Once she finished the glass, he helped her to lie down and he placed the glass back on the bedside table. When he looked back to Violet, she was asleep.

**.:Violet:.**

When Violet opened her eyes again, she looked down to her side to see Kai's head resting on his arms which were resting on the bed. His head was on the side and she could see his peaceful face. Even though he's always grumpy and serious, he looked peaceful and much younger.

Her hand rested on his cheek, her thumb softly stroked the skin underneath his eye. A wired sensation stirred in her stomach and a frown entered her lips and she slowly pulled her hand away.

What is she doing? Why is she caressing Kai as if he's her lover?

She mentally slapped herself and she complained it all on the sickness. She desperately hoped that she can heal up quickly so she can assist in the search of the Fang Blades; she already knew that they're the only thing that can release the Great Devourer… Is that Pythor intention? She can't remember if that was the other thing he wanted to do.

But it's a good thing that she's feeling better. She no longer felt nauseated and her limps no longer felt sore but there was a faint throb in her head.

She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the glass of water. She shifted on the bed so she's in a sitting position but she made sure she didn't disturb Kai. Too late. A sleepy groan escaped his lips and his face twisted into discomfort and he slowly straightened his back. His eyes then opened.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." She replied and she brought the glass's rim to her lips and she drank the cool liquid.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"A minute." She answered and she placed the glass back on the bedside table. She observed Kai as he stretched his arms over his head. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Let me check… it's two o'clock." He replied and she decided it was time to get out of bed. She swung her legs over the side but she didn't get to get her butt off the bed when Kai spoke.

"You're supposed to be bedridden."

"I'll repeat, I recover quickly. I'm sure I'll go crazy if I were to remain bedridden." She told him and stood up. She turned around to see him observing her closely.

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No."

"Is anything sore?"

"No."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No."

"Do you-"

"Kai, I'm fine." She interrupted him but she displayed a smile. "Let's see if the others are back."

**.:Kai:.**

Unlike last time, Violet made sure to join in the boys' and Nya's conversation. It was weird with Lloyd and Wu absent from the table but the conversation was lively. Nya, Cole, Jay and Zane managed to print out many signs for the Fang Blades and they were planning to put it up tomorrow and the day after.

"Remember the story when Chester O'reily managed to save six little girls from gangsters a few years ago?"

"That was all over the news, he was a true hero. Wasn't he just a Liberian?"

"I think so." This time, Kai and the guys were discussing about Ninjago's ordinary heroes or people who went popular for saving other's even though they weren't ninja like him and the others were.

"What about Adam Debrѐ?"

"What did he do?"

"He was the one that risked his life to go into a burning building and saved a pregnant woman and two kids."

"Ah, him. He was actually a close friend to my father."

"Really?"

And the conversation went on like that. So far, Jay and Cole managed to think of ordinary heroes while he, Zane, Nya and Violet listened and added a couple. He couldn't help but stare at Violet throughout dinner. He was worried if she collapsed suddenly on the spot or she starts to go off into her own little world and lock them out.

"Do you guys know Christian Emerson?" Cole asked and Kai saw Violet stopped eating and her face paled.

"He was a police officer wasn't he?"

"Yeah, that guy. He was the chief of the police station over a decade ago and I must admit, greatest police men."

"Wasn't he the one that found an active bomb in a bus and managed to deactivate it the remaining minute that was left?" His sister asked and Kai looked around to the others, they focusing on the conversation, even Zane actually looked interested. He looked back to Violet to see her eyes casted down to her laps.

"But didn't he die when a gang of robbers tried to rob his house?"

"Oh yeah, that was years ago. His wife was that famous jewel crafter wasn't she? My father told me this a while ago and I can't remember the exact details."

"You mean Megan Emerson?"

"Yeah, her!"

"Both of them were killed though..." Cole ended grimly and Kai mentally gasped when he saw a tear escaped Violet's eyes.

"Isn't that story at least over a decade old?"

"Yeah but both of them were famous!"

Kai frowned when Violet roughly pushed her hands to her face, obviously trying to hide evidence of her crying. The others were too engaged in the conversation. Kai was about to ask if she was alright when the cordless telephone rang from the corner of the room.

"I got it." He said and he got up and headed to the phone. Could it be that Violet knew the two? Or were they her parents? No, can't be. Why would the daughter of a rich family ended up homeless?

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"_Hi there, by any chance do you know someone called Violet Emerson?"_

Kai bit his tongue to prevent him from gasping. Does that mean she is?

"Just give me a moment," he then pulled the phone away from his face and covered the microphone with his hand, "Violet, someone on the other end wants you."

"Who is it?" At this Kai quickly put the phone next to his ear.

"Who shall I say is calling?"

"_Ninjago's Finest Jewellery Department."_

"Umm… Ninjago's Finest Jewellery Department." He replied back to Violet and he saw her face broke. But she stood up and took the phone from him.

"Hello..? Yes, I am… What?" The whole room fell into silence as Violet spoke on the phone. Kai watched as she leaned against the wall with a hand over her eyes. "I-I can't… No thanks…"

Kai looked back to the others to see them giving each other questioning glances.

"No, I can't sorry." And she suddenly slammed the phone on the charger, ending the call. She stormed back to her seat and she buried her face into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Her voice broke and Kai could see her knuckles turning white as they dug into her hair.

"Violet, are you al-" Zane started but suddenly, something snapped and her hands dropped from her face to reveal teary eyes. The girl Kai used to see was calm, snappy but always having her emotions at check but tonight she didn't.

"I said I'm fine!" She shouted which scared everyone. Jay fell back from his chair while Zane, Nya and Cole jumped in their seats. She then stood up, making her chair fly back and she stormed out of the room.

Kai didn't understand at all. Why would a daughter from a rich family end up being homeless? What is Violet's story?

**Ah! 10 reviews *dancing*! I love you all! You guys are amazing! Sorry this chapter took a while but my friends and I are trying to raise money to help one of our team members to go to another state with us to compete in Volleyball. But thanks to: NinjaForver5, hpandthemaraudersrock, Mystery girl, xXSpinjitzuPurpleElementsXx, zane'sfangirl25, KaiRulesSuckers, legolover 101, DeliciouslyDangerous1, Mystery girl again (XD), LightningDanino23 and the guest. **

**And to answer some questions: Violet's potential will be revealed in the next chapter so guess what that means? She the first one! I know that CarlyShi208 and Mihoshi 2.0 knows but anyone else?**

**And Mystery girl, I love that poem, I'll probably put it in soon! ;)**


	35. Chapter 35 - The Hidden Story

**Chapter 35  
The Hidden Story**

**.:Kai:.**

"Who should go after her?" Cole finally broke the silence after Violet left.

"I'll go."

"Whoa Kai, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not Zane?"

"Well… You and Violet do usually fight…" Nya piped up and the red ninja sighed.

"So if she's angry, she can use me as her punching bag." He replied but that's not it. He wanted to comfort her. He knew what it was like to have no parents but he knew Violet got it rough.

Kai stood up and left the dining room rather quickly. Immediately, he felt the cool air engulfed his body. He held the rails as the boat gently rocked back and forward on the ocean. He listened closely for Violet but he didn't hear a sound. He walked around the ship and listen closely. Finally he heard it. Quiet sobs cut through the night air and he knew it had to be Violet.

He walked towards the front of the ship and he discovered she was in the dragon's head. He tiptoed onto the head and once he was on the snout, he went onto his stomach and appeared underneath. Right in the very back of the mouth, a ball of purple was curled up and crying. He knew it was Violet. He lowered himself into the mouth and that was when Violet looked at him. From the moon's rays, he could see a couple of tears running down her face.

A protective feeling crashed over him and all he wanted to do and bring her towards his chest and hug her and reassure everything is going to be alright. He softened his glaze on her and he walked towards her but he had to duck since the space isn't tall enough.

"Go away." He heard her mutter and he stopped on the spot.

"I lost my parents too you know."

"So you worked it out huh?" Her voice broke and he crouched down.

"Not really but I have enough details… Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't."

"Trust me Violet, the longer you keep it in, the more pain and grief you'll place on your shoulders."

"I said no Kai!" She shouted and he winced from the loudness. "Everything is taken away from me! My parents and my sister!"

"I thought you said you and your sister have merged."

"I haven't heard a single word from her for days! Everything is gone Kai! Everything!" By this point, tears were falling freely and he shuffled closer.

"Vio-"

"I said go away!" She shouted but he ignored her and once he was close enough, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"I know you need some time to yourself but isn't a decade long enough? You've been keeping this burden on your shoulders for too long. Like I said, the longer you keep it in, the more pain you're in because I know you more now. You don't want to place your burden on other people's shoulders because you don't want them pitying you because you don't want to be the damsel in distress. _I know you said you want to be alone but I know you really would want some company right now_."

At this last sentence she gasped and she stayed quiet.

"I saw it… I witnessed this from underneath the bed and I did nothing…" She casted her glaze down and he decided it was time to pull her into a hug. Surprisingly, she didn't push him away; she just rested her head on his chest. "I remembered hugging their lifeless bodies when the punks left… I can remember how cold their skin was, how their eyes glazed up into nothing, how pale they looked… It haunts me Kai and yet, I didn't do anything that night."

"Violet, from what I know, your parents died when you were six, what can a six year old do against some punks?"

"That's the thing Kai! I didn't do anything! I should have tried Kai but I did nothing! I did nothing!" Her body trembled violently in his arms and her face was buried in his chest.

"But wouldn't your parents prefer if you stayed safe?"

"I-I… I still can't help but feel guilty! Do you know what that jewellery store asked me? They wanted me to continue my mother's lifetime dream! She had actually written a letter -two months before she died- for me to become the next Jewel Crafter in line! That was her wish and guess what I am now? A ninja! My father was a police man and he wanted to protect everyone without killing anyone and here I am killing! I just feel as if I'm letting my parents down because-"

"But Violet, you can't let them feel down. Your parents would be happy for _who_ _you are_ and if it means not being the next Jewel Crafter or killing people just to prevent great destruction in the future then your parents would be proud of you."

"I-"

"No Violet. No more masks, _just be who you really are_. We're friends… We're a team and we all care for you Violet and seeing you leave then really made everyone worry. Most of us sees you as a sister so don't hide, don't face this by yourself because _you have us_."

Suddenly, a light so bright blinded his eyes and he closed them. He tightened his hold on Violet but she didn't shake anymore, she felt warm. He opened his eyes and he gasped. Her body went translucent as the bright ball of light exited from Violet. He held Violet closer as the ball of light slowly expanded.

After a couple seconds, it formed into a shape with four limbs... wait five. No, it was a human being. Yes, the light formed into a shape of someone and suddenly, it shone brighter and kai forced his eyes closed again but he still can see the light through his eyelids. Quickly though, it disappeared and he opened his eyes. Violet was back to her normal state but there was another person.

She looked much older though than him and Violet, probably by four years but she looked like Violet. They both had the same face shape, nose, lips and eye shape but this woman had bright blue eyes and her wavy blonde hair fell around her face and over a strapless dress. The sweetheart bodice was embroidered with textured fabric and the hi-lo style skirt comes into a pleated design down the back of her legs.

"Who are you?" Kai instantly demanded and he drew Violet –who was unconscious- towards his body.

"I'll tell you later but you need to pass my sister to me please." She stately told him and Kai froze. Violet's sister? As in the sister that was trapped in Violet's body? Could it be that her parents was keeping her back and she had just unlocked her true potential?

But Kai nodded and gently passed Violet over to the older sister. Instantly, her arms cradle her sister then she moved one hand to the side of her neck. Violet's sister then moved her ear towards Violet's mouth. A dreadful feeling swam in his stomach. Violet can't be dead can she?

"She's fine thankfully… Can you carry her to her bed?"

Kai was too shocked at the fact that Violet unlocked her true potential and her sister came out as a result but he obeyed the woman and she took Violet from her before exiting the dragon's head. He turned his head to make sure her sister was fine. She struggled a bit but she managed to climb on and Kai continued his trip to Violet's room. Once they were in the room, Kai settled Violet gently on her bed before turning to Violet's sister.

"Now tell me from the beginning."

"Violet already told you didn't she?"

"I want to hear it from your point of view." By this point, Kai was leaning against the war with his arms crossed against his chest.

"When I was four, I started to have strange dreams but they weren't dreams. What I was experiencing is something called telepathy - in a way. I had contact with the First Golden Spinjitzu Master."

"That's impossible. Isn't he dead?"

"Yes he is but I talked with his spirit. He informed me that I would be the Ninja of the Wind and Air. My original colour is supposed to be orange but when I was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer it changed. At the same time, it was when Violet was born. I remember holding her in my arms for the first time and when the doctor came in to check on her, he saw symptoms of cancer he has never seen before on me."

"That must have been a little bit harsh on you…" Kai muttered. He remembered when he held Nya for the first time, he wanted to protect her and that day was one of the happiest days of his life. For Scarlet, that must have been the best and the worst day.

"So they did a scan and apparently, the vows in my heart are deformed and because of that, it releases abnormal oxygen cells into my bloodstream. They told me and my parents that I only had four months left because these abnormal oxygen cells will poison my blood and kill me.

"Later that week, I can remember the Spinjitzu Master told me that to save the power of the Ninja of the Wind and Air, he can pass it onto Violet but because she's a baby, her body and mind won't be able to handle the powers so he placed my subconsciousness or spirit –whatever- into her mind to balance the powers out."

"Violet told me that you could speak to her."

"Yes I can but I didn't know that. At first I was able to hear every thought that filtered through her mind but on the night that our parents' died, I managed to find a way to speak to her. After learning this, the Spinjitzu Master told me that I couldn't reveal too much information to Violet about me being her sister, only when the time is right."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because it would tip her destiny Kai. Every ninja needs to work out everything for themselves. I knew how she would unlock her true potential and yours too but I can't tell you otherwise you can't overcome that obstacle that's in your heart."

"Wait you know?"

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that." And she clamped her hands over her mouth. "But I can't tell you otherwise you would never be able to unlock your true potential and you'll be the only ninja without it!"

"Alright then… You and Violet are alike in many ways I've just realised."

"We're sisters, what do you expect?" She asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at Violet though.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah… Kai, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away." He replied causally.

"Do you like my sister more than a friend?" At this question, he choked on his saliva.

"What?"

"Honestly, do you see her more than a friend? I'm not blind like Violet and I still can see what she could see when I was in her mind. You're hitting on her aren't you?" Kai avoided Scarlet's eyes.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So it's a yes?"

"No, it's a no." Kai could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

Scarlet was suspecting something and he can't afford to shows his feelings to anyone else about Violet. But both of them jumped when the door to Kai's room swung open and hit Kai square in the chest.

"Whoa, what did you do to Violet and where's Kai!" Kai heard Cole yelled and Kai groaned and swung the door off him.

"I'm here you idiot." Kai would have laughed if the atmosphere wasn't so tense.

"Alright then, that answers one question. Now who are you?" Jay next asked and Kai felt his sister's presence next to him. He listened as Scarlet told them the same thing she told him.

"Violet unlocked her true potential first?" Jay asked not expecting a answer back but Kai kept his eyes on the sleeping form of Violet. Maybe he likes her more than he thinks he does.

Something was wrong. Her face twisted into a look of discomfort and her hands were holding the sheets. Her body started to shake slightly he realised that her skin was slightly glowing.

"Scarlet, something's wrong." Kai spoke up and the room filled with silence and the older sister was already at Violet's side. Her hand cupped Violet's cheek.

"Come on Violet, you can do it." He heard Scarlet muttered.

"Scarlet, what is going on?" Kai heard his sister asked rather scared.

"I was placed in her head to balance out her power but since I'm removed, she's getting the rest of her powers and I'm afraid it's overwhelming her." Scarlet sounded deeply concerned and Kai knew this wasn't a thing to take lightly. He went on the other side of Violet and he frowned when she started to tremble harder.

"What happen if she can't handle it?" Zane who have been quiet this whole spoke up.

"She'll explode." The older woman said straight forward and Kai would feel his stomach churning. "You have no idea how much power she's getting at the moment. For you four, you'll get more access to your elemental skills but that's barely one percent of the power she's getting. She's more powerful than you think. Remember how she created that cyclone underneath Ninjago City in the serpentine's old lair? With this new power, she could have been able to make the whole place crumble."

Once again, Violet's body shone brightly and Kai made sure he looked this time. She was no longer shaking but she looked like she was in a deep sleep. When the light faded, everyone crowded around the bed. Kai shakily extended a hand to her neck and to his utter shock, there wasn't a pulse.

**AH! 11 reviews but I swear Violet isn't dead so don't hate me please! I hoped this chapter answered your questions. But big big big big thanks to: xXSpinjitzuPurpleElementsXx, LightningDanino23, Mystery girl, legolover 101, zane'sfangirl25, PerplexingPenelope, Mihoshi 2.0, CarlyShi208, Cure Heart, Black-Rabbit32, WriteYourNinjago, Crystalapple101 and NinjaForever5. **

**I'll repeat: VIOLET ISN'T DEAD! Kai's just being… I don't know what word but Scarlet is suspecting something and hopefully soon, Kai will confess! So please review!**


	36. Chapter 36 - Taming The Power

**Chapter 36  
Taming The Power**

**.:Kai:.**

Kai couldn't believe it. He couldn't feel a pulse underneath his fingertips. He jumped back in shock; crashing into Jay and Zane. He could feel his heart hammering painfully against his chest and he found it rather hard to breathe. He didn't want Violet to be dead, she can't be.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Scarlett's voice shook and his eyes remained on Violet's face.

"I didn't find a pulse." He murmured softly and he could hear a chain-reaction of gasps going around the room.

He watched as Scarlett's eyes watered and she felt her sister's neck. Kai watched as dread and despair fill the older sister and he looked away. He didn't want this to happen. His eyes started to burn and he pried his eyes away from Violet's face. He haven't cried since his father passed away from illness and he didn't want to cry again.

But he couldn't help it. His sight blurred and he blinked rapidly to keep the tears back in his eyes. He looked at the others. Nya's eyes glistened with tears, Zane's and Jay's were glossy whereas Cole looked away. He blinked his eyes again when the tears threatened to spill but something unbelievable happened.

A loud gasp was sounded and Kai spun around to see Violet's chest rise before lowering again. He looked to Scarlett who had tears running down, she seemed mildly shocked.

"V-Violet?" Scarlett asked and they all waited in silence.

"Scarlett?" Kai would have cried with relief when he saw Violet's gorgeous lavender eyes open and her sweet voice rang out. Kai smiled softly when he saw Scarlett flung herself on Violet. If Nya died on him and then suddenly came back to life, he would have flung himself on her like Scarlett did.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?"

"It's alright; I'll explain everything in a moment alright? Just tell me how you're feeling."

"Fine… A bit dizzy though." Kai was surprised how open Violet is now. Normally she would never tell anyone about herself or her feelings but with her sister, she's open.

It's not Kai's fault that curiosity runs in his blood. Could it be that Violet more of a family-orientated person, is that why she's open with her sister and she's always down because of her parents? Or is Scarlett more threatening than she appears? Or maybe her true potential changed her a bit unless… She have a split personality. She can be snappy and cold but sometimes –rarely- she can be sweet and caring.

"Can you guys give us a moment to chat?" Scarlett asked the five of them and he saw Cole and Zane nod in the corner of his eye. He let the others leave first and just when he was about to leave, he casted one last look at the pair before he left.

**.:Violet:.**

Once the others left, Violet felt arms circle around her and she leaned into Scarlett's warmth.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I knew you would be able to do it." She heard Scarlett murmur on top of her head.

"Come on Scarlett, have some faith in me." Violet chuckled and she pulled away from her sister's hug. "So how come you're here?"

"I honestly don't know. I just remember being inside your head while Kai was talking to you then poof! I'm here." She smiled but suddenly Violet felt a stinging pain on her cheek and she widen her eyes at Scarlett. "Now don't you ever think that mum and dad would be disappointed in you."

"Hey, that's no reason to slap me."

"It's a slap to bring common sense back into your head." Violet couldn't help but laugh. Her sister was here and very much alive, not just a spirit anymore. "But I think since you have unlocked your true potential, all my powers came to you which meant that you had enough power to release me and become a real living being. Thank you so much Vi."

"No problem Scarlett… Now I need to find a nickname for you…" Violet muttered and she was answered back with a hearty laugh. She wasn't going to nickname her Scar… Probably Star but really, there isn't many nicknames for the name Scarlett.

"Now let's cut back to the serious matter. Obliviously my spirit realm is no longer available for us to train so I guess we have to find another secluded place."

"Why?" Violet questioned, not knowing why they needed to be separated from the others.

"Because with your new and stronger powers, it's more likely you'll blow the Bounty into pieces and even if we do it off the ship, water is not an option and sand will just create a mess. Also I won't have my share of your powers so it would be harder for me to show you demonstrations so you'll have to cope with me alright?"

"Yes Scarlett… So when do we start training?"

"Tomorrow, for now I want to eat because I haven't tasted real food for eighteen years." And at this, Violet laughed and she got out of bed.

"Come on then, you will love to eat Zane's cooking; he makes the best meals ever." And Violet pulled on Scarlett's hand and they walked to the dining room.

**.::.**

It was lucky that Zane decided to cook more food even though it was nine at night. Violet felt… different but it was a good type of different. Not only she felt stronger but she felt proud of herself. She no longer felt as if she was a disappointment to her parents and her sister was here right next to her and not in her head.

But Kai's talk with her in the dragon head did make her feel much better. But now she understood Scarlett's riddle.

_We sometimes think we want to disappear but we really want to be found._

The riddle was talking about her past. She had never spoken about her past to anyone and talking it out with Kai did help her. And then he said this:

_"I know you said you want to be alone but I know you really would want some company right now_."

Was that a coincidence or was that fate?

"_No more masks, just be who you really are. We're a team and we all care for you. Most of us see you as a sister. You have us."_

Those were the words that made her realised that they were also her family and she should depend on them a little bit more like a teammate. So she's going to do that, treat them like they're her brothers and sister too. She suddenly froze.

Zane unlocked his true potential because he learnt to accept that he's a robot and that they still can be his brothers and sisters. Cole unlocked his because he realised that his father respects him for who he was and not what his father wanted him to be. Jay unlocked his because he needed to be him and not someone else. Her potential had these aspects in them but her's wasn't like Kai's. From what Scarlett told her, Kai unlocked his because he tried to prove himself to being something he wasn't and when he learnt that, he didn't need to push it. Maybe this is fate because this can't be a coincident.

She looked at Kai who quickly averted his eyes. She wondered if he had been watching her this whole time. Judging by his slightly pink cheeks, she knew that must be why. She really needs to thank Kai, without that talk, she may have never unlocked her true potential.

**.:Kai:.**

Kai check the clock on his bedside and saw that it was two in the morning. He couldn't fall asleep, especially not when Cole and Jay are snoring their heads off. Knowing he's not going to find peace, he got out from his bed and tiptoed silently outside with his pyjamas on. He held onto the rails once again as the ship rocked gently on the waves. The salty smell of the air was refreshing and the waves calmly crashing against the boat made his at piece. He leaned over the rails and stared at the sky. It was a bright full moon and the stars twinkled like a million fireflies.

"You can't fall asleep either?" Kai turned his head to see Violet leaning on the rails as well at least two meters away from him. It was either that she snuck up here without him noticing or he didn't notice her.

"Yeah." He replied and he looked at her face. The moon made her skin glow, the beautiful type of glow. Her lavender orbs stared at the sky and her lips were slightly moistened. "What's keeping you up?"

"As I have just found out, Scarlett is a bed tosser and turner. You?"

"Cole's and Jay's snores." And he heard a small laugh from her lips.

"I have to thank you Kai. Without that talk… I wouldn't have unlocked my true potential, have more faith in myself or having Scarlett here."

"I haven't done much-"

"What do you mean? Stop being modest, you have done a lot for me by saying those words. I really mean it, thank you." His eyes were locked with her lavender ones.

"You're welcome then." He replied and he pried his eyes away from her's.

But a wave hit the boat violently and he gripped the rails tightly but Violet's body collided with his. Automatically, his arm wrapped around her waist around his other hand heard the rails. Once the boat settled down, he looked down at Violet who was actually tucked close to his chest. He could feel heat rising to his face.

Normally she would push him away… Have her true potential really changed her for good?

"Oh, I'm sorry." He heard her apologise and she quickly moved away from him.

"It's alright. Hopefully tomorrow we'll be up in the air."

"That'll be good then." He watched as a small smile graced her lips as she looked at the night sky again. Awkward silence started to settle over them. Kai wanted to stay something but as soon as he opens his mouth, he would close it again.

What should he say? He didn't want to say anything cheesy or strange. Just as a thought entered, Violet spoke up.

"We should better get some rest, I heard there's a lot of signs to put up." And she walked away. His eyes wondered on her body as she walked back to the lower decks of the Bounty. Her caramel hair swished side to side with the moon light reflecting off it.

He looked away and sighed. His crush on her was deeper than he have thought. Much deeper and he have to admit, she was gorgeous and stunning. Jay's going for his sister but who would Cole and Zane go for? Well Zane sees Violet as a sister but what about Cole?

_"Kai, she looks hotter in your top than you when you're wearing it."_

Cole said that when they were in the junkyard, when her shirt was shredded. That means he got a competition… Does that mean he has to make the move first? A sigh escaped his lips. Who was he kidding? Violet is too serious about being a ninja, she would say no flat out otherwise a relationship would distract her.

He stayed out for a little bit longer and he stared longingly at the sea but then his face frowned. Scarlet knows what is his the other's true potentials are. He wants to know deeply but if he doesn't find out for himself then he'll be a potential-less ninja and he didn't want that.

Who is next? Violet was first he hoped he's next. Would it be a month difference between each potential or a day? Maybe it depends on the person…

**Sorry for the late chapter everyone but since I'm in Australia and its late spring, it's hot! I'm more immune to the cold so when it comes to the heat, I'm deeply affected so I can't think properly, I become dizzy and collapse which happened earlier today. Which is kinda good since I've woke up at 1 in the afternoon so I worked on this while in bed. Because of this terrible heat, I may have writer's block often or a little accident so updates may be a bit slow. I deeply apologize in advance. **

**But your reviews are amazing! I counted and there are 11! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! So big thanks to: FlameNinjagoofDarkFire, zane'sfangirl25, legolover 101, NinjaForever5, KaiRulesSuckers, Mystery girl, Mihoshi 2.0, LightningDanino23, xXSpinjitzuPurpleElementsXx, CarlyShi208 and the guest for reviewing!**

**But FlameNinjaofDarkFire, your review made me so happy despite my little accident! I'm so glad you love my stories that much and you use Minnie and my name as an inspiration! :,) And KaiRulesSuckers, that's exactly why Kai said that. **

**To answer some questions: Violet's body automatically changes gas into oxygen for her so her little stunt with the pulse is because pulses are pretty much oxygen pumping in the blood. Her body at first is trying to fit in the new powers because we all know our body multitask a lot but something like this is a little bit difficult. But please keep those reviews rolling in. **


	37. Chapter 37 - A Close Moment

**Ah! Sorry for the late chapter, like I said, it's the heat so I deeply ****apologise****. **

**Chapter 37  
A Close Moment**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet cut a strip of sticky tape from the dispenser and she stuck the missing Fang Blade sign onto a pole in Jamanakai Village. Today was their second day of hanging up the signs but there hasn't been any notice from the townsfolk. Violet looked around to see Jay attempting to flirt with Nya, Cole handing a piece of sticky tape to Zane yet… Kai and Scarlett were nowhere to be seen.

Violet's lavender eyes searched the town's square but she found them asking people near a stall of toys. Violet casted her eyes back to her sign. She really hoped that they would find the Fang Blades but in her opinion, the signs are a bit stupid. It would alert the Serpentine that they are looking for the Fang Blades as well. She slowly made her way into a tavern and she posted a sign on the corkboard they had in there. The smell of alcohol was strong in the air and she wanted to leave quickly.

She walked through the wooden tables in the musky room and dodging each drunken body. She was near the door when she felt two hands on her waist. She shot around to see a man holding her. He was quite a good-looking man, probably two years older than her. His blonde hair was in a style like Zane's except it wasn't that long and the side were slightly shorter. His starry blue eyes were slightly drowsy. Instantly she knew he was drunk. She could smell the strong scent of vodka on his breath.

"Why is a pretty and young lady like you doing here?" He asked, his speech was slightly slurred and she saw him sway for a second but he recovered his composure quickly.

"I was hanging signs." She answered simply and she knew if she pushed him away, a big fight would start out in the tavern and it would be her against fifty drunken men. So she placed her hands on his hands and softly pried them away from her waist.

"Are you on the market?"

"Excuse me?" She asked and she stepped away from him when his hands reached for her waist again.

"Come on, you must be on the market. Such a pretty lady with a perfect body." Once she realized what he meant, a deep scowl entered her face.

"I don't waste myself on drunken men." She snapped and she turned away sharply and headed straight for the exit. An annoyed groan exited her lips when she felt his hand captured her's. "Leave me alone!"

"Awww, come on babe." And that did it. She turned around with a fist raised high but someone already beaten her to the drunken man's face. She turned around to see Kai.

"You shouldn't be in here." He said quietly as he used his foot to roll the unconscious man to the side of the hallway.

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be in a tavern especially when there are idiots in here." And Kai's hand gripped her wrist and he dragged her out of the tavern.

"I could have handled him."

"Still, what happens if there's more than one guy? You were lucky the others were too drunk to even notice you." He didn't sound happy. He sounded beyond mad. She peered up at his face to see a thunderous look on it.

"Why were you in there?"

"I saw you enter in and I knew what would happen so I went in after you." Kai replied and he stopped. There weren't in the market square, they were in a small valley.

"Why are we here?"

"To hang some signs, isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?" He asked. She nodded and she passed small strips of tape to Kai who would hang the signs up.

"This is sort of stupid if you ask me." She said softly and she got a hum back from Kai as a response. "I mean what happens if the Serpentine knows that we're searching for the Fang Blade."

"I'm pretty sure they know already." He answered back and he looked at her. She nervously casted her eyes down.

When did she felt nervous around Kai? She never did yet she is now. Her true potential changed her way too much. She isn't quick to anger –thankfully- and she's now more 'on the bright side of things' according to Cole and Jay.

She shivered when she felt Kai's hand caressing her cheek. She looked up to see his exquisite amber eyes looking into her purple ones. She stomach started to do flips ad immediately she knew something was wrong yet… she didn't want this feeling to go away. She studied Kai's face and took in every detail, the light tan that adored his skin, how curved his jaw was and how his brows would creased whenever he looked at her. The way his eyes soften whenever they lock eyes, how his bangs would fall over his forehead. She then could feel his hot breath along her forehead.

A sigh left her lips and she closed her eyes and looked away from Kai, therefor his hand fell from her cheek. What was she doing? She doesn't like Kai like this; she doesn't even want a love interest. She knew if she did, it would distract her too much and she would be likely to hurt them from her new strong powers. She already knocked Scarlett off the Bounty and into the sea when she was practicing her new powers.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to make sure that bastard didn't hurt you." She heard Kai's warm voice muttered and she felt touched that he cared.

"It's alright. I just…" She trailed off and avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry."

And like that, she turned around and walked away. She didn't know what to do. She can see that Kai is developing feelings for her but she couldn't return them even if she wanted to, there's a possibility of her hurting him…

What does she see Kai as; obviously a friend and a potential brother but anything else? She'll admit that he's handsome and caring, concerning but he does tend to be hot-headed and impatient. But the way he had just touched her, it was warm and nice whereas that drunken man made her feel… she didn't know the word but it was on the tip of her tongue.

She heard footsteps behind but she didn't need to look around to know that it's Kai. They both entered the market square where see saw Zane looking at a tree. She saw a falcon on the branch; then she realized that it was the same falcon that led her and Zane to the Serpentine Treehouse.

"Violet!" Violet didn't have time to turn around when her sister dragged her off to the side.

"Scarlett, what's wrong."

"Zane is going to unlock his true potential, I know it." Violet gasped and she looked back to Zane. She knew what this meant too. He would have his memories back but also find out that he's a robot.

"Ooh! It's the falcon! Whenever we follow it, it always leads us to good fortune! The Treehouse and the Bounty!" She heard Jay exclaimed and she watched as he tugged on Zane's arm to follow it. Violet quickly dumped her signs in Scarlett's arms and in the corner of her eye she saw Kai did the same to Nya.

"Don't worry about me but keep an eye on Zane alright and don't give him any hints or clue."

"I know." Violet replied and she ran after the four boys who were following the falcon.

**.::.**

It was just her, Kai and Zane. Cole and Jay got too tired to continue running so they're going to catch up later. Violet was unimpressed how long the boys' endurance was. She made a mental note to improve that. She didn't felt tired at all and she knew Zane wasn't going to give in anytime soon. She looked behind to see Kai whizzing.

"Are you alright Kai?" She asked and she wiped her face when she felt something cold touch her face. She then realized that they were in a snowy terrain and it had started to snow.

"Yeah." She heard him reply and she went to catch up with Zane but he collided right into his back and she stumbled backwards into the cold snow. A small squeak exited her lips as she fell in with ease and she felt herself sinking in with the snow covering her face. A cold and violent shudder shook her body. She felt two pairs of hands grabbed her's before hauling her onto her feet.

"Thanks…" She whispered to Zane and Kai and she shook her head to get rid of the snow that got stuck on her hair.

"Violet, do you know anything about Treehorns?"

"Why?" She asked when Zane asked her this and she saw him point to a small sign reading: _BEWARE OF TREEHORNS._

"That's why."

"They're creatures that are fairly large, almost insect like except it can disguise itself pretty well with the trees since their skin are pretty much wood." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh… I thought they were squirrels." She heard Kai muttered and then a squawk was heard over head, to see the falcon circling around them before heading deeper into the forest. "Don't lose him. I'll wait for the other guys to catch up."

"Alright Kai." Zane answered for both for them and he turned around to run. She quickly followed.

Layers of frost covered the trees, there were only a couple without frost and she was high alert. It was either that they were Treehorns or they're just special. The forest started to become dense and the trees became thicker. She looked up at the falcon to see it surrounded by leafless trees. Then suddenly, it hovered in the air and it twitched. She halted to a stop and grabbed Zane's arm to prevent him from running otherwise the bird would land on his head.

They both watched as it fell onto the snow. She couldn't hold Zane back anymore; he ran towards the falcon and she walked after them. She was close enough to hear him muttered three words that made her heart drop.

"He's… A robot."

She wanted to tell him that he's one too but she's dead afraid for his reaction if he found out for himself. She slowly crouched down next to Zane who was carefully picking up the robotic bird and the clog that fell out. She looked around and she saw a spur of movement. Her eyes narrowed down on one tree which had a golden object behind it. She poked Zane in the shoulder and quickly placed her finger onto her mouth. He nodded and she pointed to the object which turned out to be another robot but big and golden.

It moved from behind the tree and at each step, the ground beneath their feet trembled and the gears constricted inside the robot. Blue rays of light came from the robot's eyes and each beam landed on her and Zane.

"Intruder!" A monotone voice that beat Zane's own voice boomed from the robot and bullets were hurdling towards them. As an instinct, she pushed Zane to the ground and rolled along the snow before standing up. She quickly brushed her uniform to get rid of the snow. When she looked back, the robot was shooting at Zane who was now in his Snowmobile.

"Oi! Pick on someone your own size!" She shouted and she quickly reached down to pick a small rock and she threw it at the head of the robot. A _clank_ was heard the head turned towards her. With a swift movement from her hand, the chilly air blew stronger and the snow started to pick up in her small tornado that surrounded her.

Unlike the time in the tunnels with the snake, this tornado felt stronger and it formed rather quickly. She couldn't see anything past her windy shield but she could hear the robot's constricting gears. She thrust her hands out towards the sound source and her tornados swept past her and collide into the robot. It stumbled backwards and crashed into a tree and piles of snow fell upon it. It didn't move but she watched as Zane walked over to it –with the falcon this in his arms- and he ripped out a few cords from the back of the neck.

"Just to make sure it won't bother us again."

She nodded but something else caught her attention. It was a certain tree. It wasn't thin like the others, it was rather thick. She walked past Zane and she could see an outline of a door.

"I think this is where the falcon was leading us."

**Sorry for the short chapter but AH! 42 REVIEWS! Including all the ones that Doodabug did. So massive thanks to: xXSpinjitzuPurpleElementsXx, LightningDanino23, Mystery girl, Doodabug (37 reviews there), Mihoshi 2.0, KaiRulesSucker, CarlyShi208, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, legolover 101, NinjaForever5, Freddie4153 and the guest for reviewing. So that's 12 people who have reviewed! **

**And to answer some questions: Scarlet win be joining them but she'll be in the bridge most of the time with Nya since they're not ninja but they do fight. I think season 3 will be included in this story but after that season is done, I'll probably do another story focusing on Violet's, Kai's and Scarlett's life after all of that. **

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer so bear with me guys! **


	38. Chapter 38 - Robots and Gadgets

**Chapter 38  
Robots and Gadgets**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet and Zane walked down the spiral of stairs that led down to an underground house or lab. It was a single room but there was an old stovetop, two beds, a dining table and a lab bench with blueprints scattered everywhere. She trailed behind Zane as they descended deeper into the secret lab. Zane immediately went to the bench but Violet looked around.

"So this is your home my mysterious friend… And here are your blueprints." She heard Zane muttered to himself or to the bird.

She knew this would be the time when Zane would find out about him being a robot. She looked at the scattered blueprints below her. Some of them looked like clever ideas such as: a robot that would pour tea for you (Sensei Wu would love that!), a robotic dog, an all in one alarm clock and… Zane's blue prints. She bended down and picked it up and gasped.

The person who has felt like a brother to her is a robot. This has just hit her like a bullet train. She stumbled backwards and she tripped over the first step of the spiral stairs. Her hand clutched the blue print tightly and she could feel herself tremble. Normally she could hide her emotions well but now she can't. This is also what she hated about her true potential. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the falcon perched on her propped up knee.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Zane asked her but she was too stunned for words. "Violet?"

Zane knelt in front of her and she tried to hide the blue print behind her back but it already caught his attention.

"What is it?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"But I must if it's leaving you in a state like this." He pleaded but she shook her head but she felt the blue print tug out of her hand and she watched Zane with wide eyes as he looked at it. His reaction was worse than her's. He gasped and dropped the blueprint and he tripped over his feet and into the stovetop. A loud chatter of pots and pans rang in her ears as Zane accidentally pushed them off.

"No… No!"

"Zane, please calm down." Violet was already on her feet and trying to calm her _robotic_ friend. "I know this is hard but-"

"That's an understatement…" He spluttered and he shook his head. She softened her gaze on him and brought him into a hug.

"But you're still Zane right? Just because finding out something about yourself you have never known doesn't mean that you're that different."

"But Violet! I'm a robot! How does this not change anything?!" He shouted and she jumped back. "I'm sorry… I just-"

"Need some time to take it all in?" She suggested and he nodded. "I'll wait outside for the others then."

She casted one last sad look at Zane before walking up the stairs. She waited outside in the snow until finally she saw a dot of blue, red and black. She waved her arms to capture their attention.

"Where's Zane?" She heard Cole asked and she waited until the others where close enough.

"He's umm… He's not fine but just give him some time alright?" She blurt out and she only got questioning glances from them.

"What?!"

"What's wrong with Zane?! Why aren't you helping him then?"

"Is this some kind of a joke because it's not funny!"

Violet suddenly felt small with the three yelling at her and towering over her for answers. She gulped and figured out how she was going to explain this to the boys.

"We found out where the place that the falcon led us to must have been Zane's old house… He never had any memories when he was young." She informed them slowly.

"Like amnesia?"

"Yeah and well… He just found out that he's a… um..."

"A what?" Kai pressed on.

"I'm not sure if it's my role to say."

"Just tell us Violet! We don't have time to play games!" Cole snapped at her and that blew it.

"Listen, I know when it would be time to be playing games and time to not. Zane just needs some time to himself alright? If this was serious like he's bleeding out then I would be screaming at you to hurry up! But he's not and he's not in danger." She shouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So when can we go and see what's wrong with him then?" She blinked at this new found softness in Cole's voice.

"Let's just give him another minute then."

**.:Kai:.**

So they did waited a minute before they went into the lab and Kai saw Zane kneeling on the ground, not in pain but almost in disbelief, over a blueprint. He ran down the stairs and went next to his brother.

"Zane, what's wrong?"

"Violet's not telling us anything. She says it should be you who should tell us." Cole spoke up from behind him.

"I-I-I…" Zane only managed to say through his trembling state. Kai started to become deeply concern and he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Zane, we're here for you and whatever is the problem, we all will carry the burden with you." He told him and his eyes met with Zane's icy ones.

"Really?"

"Of course Zane!" Jay exclaimed but Kai saw Violet hitting Jay hard in the ribs with her elbow from the corner of his eyes but his attention went back onto Zane when he let out a loud and heavy sigh. The white ninja slowly stood up and looked at the paper in his hand. He and the others raised their eyebrows when Zane took off his shirt to reveal his bare chest, free of hair. But something was wrong; Kai knew it. Six packs were presented back it seemed… artificial. Zane's hand went to side of his stomach and the next sight had Kai choking on his own saliva.

"Ah!" Him, Jay and Cole cried out and stepped back but when Kai looked to Violet, she looked down at the floor with a sad expression written on her face.

"Zane… You're a robot?" Kai choked out. His stomach was on a hinge and inside, there were switches, buttons, wire and clogs.

"All this time… And I never knew." He heard the sadness in Zane's voice and it made Kai realized how hard this must be for Zane. To know you're something that you never knew you were, especially when you had your memories taken away.

"This must explained why you're acting weird all the time." Jay said sheepishly. Kai glared at him and he nearly smirked when Violet grabbed a pan that was lying on the ground and hit Jay at the back of the head. "Hey! That hurts!"

"Is that what you can say to this? _This must be why you're acting weird all the time? _Come with me." Her voice was dipped with venom and even Kai himself felt scared at this new tone to Violet's voice. Her hand grabbed the back of Jay's neck and she dragged him up the stairs.

**.:Violet:.**

"Is this really necessary?" She heard Jay whined as she threw him onto the snow.

"Are you for real?! Can't you see Zane already feel like the odd one out since we're all human but him?! Saying that just makes him feel more left out!" She shouted. "Can't you see how badly affected he is from this new information?"

"Of course I can I just… I didn't know something like that would make him feel more left out! I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

"Well that's a poor lighting up job you did."

"Yeah, I already realized." He huffed out. "Look, I understand Zane is like a brother to you-"

"Wow, you realized?" She grumbled with a tint of sarcasm lace in. She didn't know why she was moody like this but she turned around and headed back into the house.

"The reason I've never had a sense of humor is because my 'funny switch' is turned off." She heard Zane said and the three boys inside turned their heads to her. She looked behind her to see Jay walking with a pouty look on his face.

"Sorry about that." She bowed her head and quickly walked down and she made her way next to Kai. She watched as Zane flicked a switch and he suddenly sprang to life. He began dancing and a smile graced his lips.

_"__Hello my baby  
Hello my honey  
Hello my ragtime girl  
Send me a kiss by wire."_

Zane then switched off the switch and a frown entered his face. From her left, Jay started to laugh and she mentally face palm. That boy never learns.

"Don't worry Zane, it just makes you more… special and but you'll still be the same Zane except with more… gears." Cole told Zane and Violet could tell this wasn't helping.

"But remember Zane, doesn't matter what you're made of, you're still our brother."

"If you ask me, this would make you a better ninja." Violet showed him a bright smile and the creases on Zane's forehead disappeared.

"And what can I say? It's awesome that my brother is a Nindroid!"

"A Nindroid?" Violet only shook her at Jay's foolishness.

"Come on, Pythor is still out there looking for the first Fang Blade and we need you Zane."

"Can you guys go on without me? Something doesn't feel right." And Zane turned his back on them. Violet knew this was their queue to leaving so she grabbed Kai's hand and softly pulled him up the stairs. Once both of them got outside, she looked behind her to see Cole and Jay exiting.

"Like I said, we just need to give him time to sort out his thoughts." Violet said softly and she let go of Kai's hand.

"Yeah, if I was told that I was a robot I'll probably act like how Zane is right now." She heard Kai admitted but her mind drifted away from their conversation when she heard a groan from a tree. She heard the boys muttering behind her but she scanned the forest. Then she saw it, a tree move.

"We have a bit of trouble coming up." She warned the others and her hand grabbed her bow while the other grabbed an arrow from her back. The boys immediately stopped talking and grabbed out their weapons. Then more trees started to move like legs of a giraffe.

"What is it?"

"Treehorns." She looked up to see eight heads. These Treehorns were as tall as the trees surrounding them. Their thin figure made their legs camouflaged well with the surrounding trees. "Always keep an eye out for their legs, got it?"

"Got it!"

**.:Kai:.**

These creatures' hide were tough. His sword can't cut their legs and he can't even burn them down. Sure they look like wood but they're not. He quickly looked how the others are faring; perhaps this way he would get a slight idea how to defeat these creatures. Jay was hitting the legs of the Treehorns which would make them fall over. Cole was doing something familiar.

Kai's amber eyes found Violet's purple figure skillfully and gracefully dodging each leg of the Treehorn as four tried to trap her in. Obviously it wasn't working and she kept arching her back to avoid the upper half of her body being attacked and then she would quickly recover and shot an arrow near the eyes but at the moment, she's missing. But once she did have it in the eye, the creature let out a horrible screech that made him wince. It crashed down with a thud and piles of snow were shot out from underneath.

Kai managed to turn around in time to see a leg coming towards him, he went to dodge but he was too late, the leg crashed against his own and pain explode along his leg. He tucked his knees towards his chest to brace his fall. He shivered when he made contact with the freezing snow. He lifted his head to see the Treehorn coming towards him. He didn't have enough time to get up so he simply rolled over but he hissed when his leg flared up with pain again and when the snow contacted his face.

When his face was no longer in the snow, he saw the Treehorn's foot directly above his face. He swung his sword above his face and when the two made impact, he moved his other arm to help push the foot off him.

"Kai!"

Suddenly, the Treehorn screeched and it fell right on lower half of his body. A groan exited his lips and he closed his eyes as his leg continued to throb painfully. He then felt hands digging underneath his body and he opened his eyes and saw Violet with her mask drawn over her face.

"Violet?"

But she didn't reply, her lavender eyes focused on digging him out. Then he felt her hands grabbed underneath his arms and pull him out. A pained groaned slipped through his closed teeth and he tilted his head back.

"Where does it hurt? Quick."

"My leg." He hissed through clenched teeth and he could feel her nimble fingers inspecting his leg. He looked around and saw two more Treehorns coming their way. "There's two more coming."

"Give me a minute." She told him and he watched as Violet fired her arrows. By now, her mask had fallen off somewhere and her beautiful caramel hair flowed in the breeze. She shot both in eye and she quickly returned to his aid.

"I think you have an avulsion or greenstick fracture."

"Simplify!"

"Urg, The whole bone isn't broken, there's a crack or a small part is broken."

"What?"

"Look, this isn't the right time to talk, just stay put and stay out of trouble." Just before he could say something back, she had gone. He was about to crawl off the battlefield but something hit the back of his head and darkness was the next thing he saw.

**Sorry for cliffhanger guys but thanks for all of your support! Since there wasn't as many team expected to play, our game tournament ended early but other age groups are still playing. Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the other ones but I'm a tinsy bit underneath the cloud. Our team came 4****th****, we just missed out on a medal. The funny thing is that this team we had to play for the Bronze Medal we beat them earlier on but we couldn't beat them for the medal. Oh well, this was my team's first national tournament but I love all of your support!**

**13 reviews! I love you guys even more! Thanks to: xXSpinjitzuPurpleElementsXx, LightningDanino23, Mystery Girl, Ayumira, Zane'sfangirl25, Carlyshi208, NinjaForever5, Adurnaninjaofdarkwater, Legolover 101, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, SmileRin, Kinkypiggy122 and the guest!**


	39. Chapter 39 - Mending Broken Pieces

**Chapter 39  
Mending Broken Pieces**

**.:Kai:.**

The first thing he did when he woke up was groan in pain. His leg felt like it have been set on fire. Kai had never experience this thing of pain before. But when he felt something cool on his forehead, the pain had gone away and he opened his eyes to see a pair of lavender ones looking down on him.

"Violet?"

"Thank goodness you're awake." She smiled brightly and she helped him into a sitting position before handing him a glass of water.

"What happened?"

"Well, it seemed you had cracked a bone in your leg but its healing nicely according to Zane but you got hit pretty hard in the head."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Four days."

"Four days?! What did I miss?"

"Well, Zane remembers his past now, his memory switch was turned off but once he found out who he is, he unlocked his true potential. Two days after that, Jay asked Nya out on a date-"

"What?!"

"Oi, I'm not done yet. But the idiot pricked his finger on a fang of a deceased Fangpyre so he complained the date failed but the serpentine also has a Fang Blade and the others found out about Nya being Samurai X."

"But I still found out about that first so I should be the Green Ninja."

"I know, I told them that but they said they didn't remember the Green Ninja part. Plus Jay also unlocked his True Potential because he doesn't need to be a completely different person to impress someone; he just needed to be himself. Questions?"

"Yes. First of all, I'm going to kill Jay."

"I don't see how that's a question."

"Did they kiss?"

"How would I know?"

"Violet! Did they kiss?"

"Nya kissed him on the cheek."

"That's it. He's dead or is he already a snake? It gives me a better reason to kill him."

"Because of that kiss Kai, Jay unlocked his true potential and it was his antidote for the snake's venom."

"He's still going to be dead and hold up. How did the serpentine get a Fang Blade? And how did the others found out about Samurai X and how could they forget about the Green Ninja deal?!"

"Well Zane accidently froze us when he tried to freeze the others so the snakes got away with the blade. The other snakes caught Nya while she was in the Samurai suit. I think they got her out and then they tied her onto the roller-coaster. And technically I was the first one to find out about Nya so that's a bit unfair."

"Fine then." He grumbled and lay back down on the bed. "So when can I start walking and do other stuff with my leg?"

"Tomorrow if you keep drinking Scarlett's herbal tea for a day."

"She likes tea too?"

"No but it's disgusting. It's easy getting it down your throat while you were unconscious but I'm not sure if you're awake." Violet sigh and she looked down at her hands. Kai then realized a thin pale line across her cheek. His hand cupped her cheek and he felt her flinch underneath his hand but she didn't pull away.

"What happened?"

"The serpentine thought it was funny that Zane got us trapped in his ice so when one of the general walked passed, he hit me with his staff."

"And you got the venom again?" He asked her gently, his thumb brushing over the scar. The inside of his stomach boiled. He couldn't believe how the snakes would dare hurting Violet like this. She still looked beautiful and stunning but… how could she go through that pain again? And he wasn't there to help her through. He still can remember last time when she went through the pain again.

_Her stunning lavender eyes turned into a dull and grey colour and tears escaped her eyes. They were falling like a waterfall. Her body was trembling and her hands were gripping her hair almost painfully. Her face showed that she was in pain and a scream next left her lips. _

"Was it still painful?"

"A little bit. I only woke up this morning but I'm fine." She smiled softly, the smile that would light up the darkest place on Ninjago. "Come on, there's a meeting for the next fang blade in ten minutes."

"How will I be able to walk?"

"Easy." She smiled and she snapped her fingers and he felt the bed underneath him disappear. He looked down to see he was hovering in mid-air.

"How are you doing that?"

"I've been practicing… Although I'm not good at maneuvering so watch your head." She told him and he could feel dread at the bottom of his stomach. She walked out of the room and the air around him tense. It tipped him into a vertical position and his feet were just an inch or two off the ground. He let the cool breeze carry him behind Violet.

His eyes observed her though. She wasn't wearing her Ninja Gi, she was actually wearing a dress which is weird for him since he had never saw her in a dress.

"Since when did you wear dresses?"

"Since Scarlett went on a shopping spree and bought this for me without telling me. I have to wear it otherwise that money is down the drain."

"And where did she get the money from?"

"She got a job as a shop receptionist. She applied for it when we were hanging signs and- Sorry!"

Kai held the hiss that threatens to leave his mouth as Violet's breeze forgot to turn the corner.

**.:Violet:.**

She drowned out everyone's conversation about the next Fang Blade and she tried sorting out her own thoughts. Unlike the last time she got the staff's venom, she saw pictures or visions of the future (which she hopes isn't the case). When she woke up, she could clearly remember them but now they're fading away but there's one that won't fade and she's dead terrified of it. But all she needs to do now is figure out the pictures that are fading now.

The first one was unusual. The serpentine were trapped in a dark, stone cave with green venom dripping down from the cracks in the ceiling.

The second one was the one that made her feel uneasy. It was at a table and Nya and Cole's hands were linked in the middle of the table. Surrounding them were items that looked like they belong to a couple of circus actors.

The third one was weird. Sensei Wu had red eyes with a black beard.

The fourth one was Lloyd except he was older; around their age and she had to admit, he did look hot.

The fifth was a haunting feeling. There was another Violet staring back at her except she had pale skin and red eyes.

The sixth one was Kai defending her from something with his golden weapon. She was somehow on the ground and he was grunting and struggling to fight off this strange creature.

And finally, the seventh one she can't get out of her head was the one where she could remember Kai kissing her. Not one of those accidental kisses but one that was really passionate and she looked like she enjoyed it!

"Violet?"

"Huh?" She asked and she saw everyone looking at her. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"So did you hear what we were talking about?"

"No, not really. I'm sorry." She apologized and a sigh escaped from Cole's lips.

"I know where one of the Fang Blades is and it's on a trophy. Problem is that it keeps moving onto a new winner every year. My father won is a couple of times so we have to see him and see if he has it."

"What happen if he doesn't?" She heard her sister asked.

"Well the competition is in a week so we'll have to perform."

"Perform? You mean like a talent show?" Violet asked and Cole nodded. She cringed. "Great, we're screwed then."

"Have some faith Violet." Nya laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Problem is that my father doesn't know that I'm a ninja and he thinks I'm still at Marty Oppenheimer School for Performing Arts so we have to pretend we are students there." Cole said sadly and Violet decided to get more information out of him.

"Why does he still think you're at school?"

"Because he wants me to follow his footsteps but when I couldn't sing or dance… I ran away." He said softly and it reminded her of her time at the orphanage. "If I tell him I ran away, he would know I've been lying to him in the letters and I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"So he doesn't know you're a Ninja?" Zane asked him.

"Yeah, he doesn't know. He doesn't leave town much or do anything that's related to the city."

**.::.**

The next day, they all waited in front of a wooden door as Cole knocked but Violet couldn't help but keep thinking about the images. They were getting foggier except for the one with her and Kai making out. Do they eventually trap the serpentine up but what is with the green venom? It can't be the Venomari cave. But what about Cole and Nya? She looked at Cole and Jay since Nya and Scarlett were in the bounty; they both claimed they have no talent and they would look after the bounty. Violet can't imagine Cole with Nya, she can always think of Jay being goofy just to impress Nya but Cole? And what's with Sensei Wu with his new black beard and red eyes? He doesn't turn evil does he? She hoped not. And then there was the image of Lloyd being older.

It's either that image is very into the future but there's nothing significant about it. Unless Lloyd have suddenly aged up. Wait. How stupid could she be? He was wearing the Green Ninja Gi. How could she miss out on that information? She wanted to bang her head on something for being so stupid. And what about the other Violet; the one with pale skin and red eyes? But if she could remember correctly, they were in a school hall and just around the corner were little kids dressed up as ninja.

But the last two images were about Kai and these ones confused her the most. What creature or person was Kai defending her from? It just doesn't make sense, what type of creature can make her on the ground injured and Kai struggling just to push it back? Can't be the Serpentine or the Great Devourer or the skeletons…

Then the door opened to see a rather annoyed man.

"Hey dad, how has it been?" Cole asked in a joyful tone but his dad just narrowed his eyes.

"What, are you too good for the doorbell now?" And then he shut the door. This time, Cole pressed the bell and his father came out again except with a bright smile and twinkling eyes. He let them in and Violet went back into her world of thoughts.

The last image was her kissing Kai. What does that mean? They get together as girlfriend-boyfriend? She let her eyes wander to Kai and something inside her stomach stirred. She had to admit, he was fairly handsome even with his over-gelled hair. His lightly tan, oval shaped face held round eyes which were the most interesting colour. Now that she was looking closely, it was between amber, bronze and golden colour. In the middle was the light gold colour with amber was the ends and there were tiny specks of bronze. But his jaw looked strong and slowly, she felt herself attractive to his appearance.

Sure she said he was arrogant, stubborn, hot-headed and selfish… but now that she got to know him better, he isn't. Well maybe a bit arrogant but he isn't that stubborn and he's only hot-headed when something seems a threat to people who are close to him. And where on Ninjago did she think he was selfish? He has to be one of the sweetest guys she met. He was always by her side whenever she got hurt and he was the one that gave his shirt when hers was left in tatters.

The swirling feeling in her stomach grew and her cheeks felt awfully hot. Was this what it is like to like someone more than a friend? When Kai's face turned to meet her's, she quickly looked away. If that's the case then it means those images she saw were definitely visions. She knows Kai likes her, what the heck; he nearly kissed her in a valley but…

"Let me hear the sweet sound of harmony." Lou's voice knocked Violet out of her thoughts and she dreaded what's going to happen next. Jay got up from the couch and proudly sang _harmony_ but in a rather low and out-of-tune voice. Zane followed and he went a note or two higher than Jay's voice and that was the end of harmony. She felt the couch lift up as Kai did it too except much higher and it looked like he was having trouble keeping the note that high and the others' voice started changing pitch. She sighed and pressed her fingers to her temple.

_This is going to be a disaster._

**What do you guys think? Since I've skipped a whole episode (sorry about that), Kai and Violet's confession will be next chapter but that kiss from the vision is further on in the story. And four reviews? Then again, I did leave you guys at a cliffhanger and didn't update because of my tournament… Thanks to NinjaForever5, legolover101 and the two guest for reviewing. **


	40. Chapter 40 - A Kiss From Heaven

**Chapter 40  
A Kiss From Heaven**

**.:Violet:.**

She was grateful when Lou offered them rooms for the next week so he can train them to win the Blade Cup but problem is that she hated training with him. He's worse than Sensei Wu, he hates everything they do except Zane. She sighed and the worse thing is that she has to share rooms with the boys and Jay and Cole won't stop snoring! She rolled over to see the alarm clock and it was five in the morning, when the shops would be open.

Sure Violet didn't like training with Lou but she has to give something to him to show their gratitude. Silently, she got out of bed and turned invisible. She walked over to her bag of clothes –they picked it up from the bounty last night- and changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black leather jacket. She cast her invisibility charm off and she sat on her bed and pulled her boots on. Once she did, she went through her bag again and found a bit of cash her sister gave her. She placed it in her pocket and she was about to leave and she heard her name whispered.

"Violet? Where are you going?" She heard Kai asked groggily as he sat up. Poor Kai only just started using his leg and Lou have been abusing it, saying it's out of position and not bend or straight enough.

"I'm going shopping for food."

"I'll come, just give me a moment to get ready." She heard him reply and she nodded. She quietly exited the room and waited for Kai to come out. Once he did, they both silently made their way to the front door and exit it.

"How's your leg?" She asked as they both started to head down to the shops. Dark clouds hung over their heads and she instantly knew a storm was coming soon.

"A bit sore but it's good." He replied and silence settled between them. Violet wasn't that much of a talker but she couldn't stand the silence for much longer. Lucky for her, Kai started the conversation.

"Do you think we can win the Blade Cup?"

"To be honest, no. I don't see how we can if Lou keeps correcting our mistakes. We've only been though the first twenty seconds of the song and there's still another two minutes." She sighed.

"Well you have a really nice singing voice." He said and she turned her head to look at him but he didn't look her way. A small blush crept up to her cheeks and she looked down at the path they were walking on.

"Thanks." She said quietly and she placed her hands in her jacket's pocket. Just as she was about to say something, something small dropped on her head and she took one hand out of her pocket and held it out. More droplets of water landed on her hand.

"We should be quick before the storm comes." She heard Kai said and just as she was about to agree, he took her hand and ran to the shops. She looked at their linked hands and the image of them making out popped up in her head.

The rain started to pour heavy and Violet felt cold from the rain. She hated that Lou lives far from the shops and they have to walk there. Her boots hit the muddy ground, splashing muddy water onto her jeans. She cringed as the jeans stuck onto her skin and her wet caramel hair stuck to her face. But the next event happened so fast.

**.:Kai:.**

He didn't know why he grabbed her hand but he did and he didn't regret it. Her hand was small compared to his and slightly rough from training as a ninja but they were still beautiful. He went to look back at their linked hands before looking at Violet who looked like a cat who has been thrown into a bucket of icy water. From this distraction, his foot feel in a ditch and he ended up tripping, bring Violet down on top of him. He groaned but he immediately went to check up on Violet.

"Violet, are you alright?" But her shocked face turned into a smile and she started laughing so he did too.

"You got mud all over your hair." She laughed and her hands combed through his hair. He wished she could do that all the time, it felt really nice. "Come on, let's find shelter."

She pushed herself up before helping Kai up. They both ran to a park where a sheltered picnic table was. Kai sat on the table and slowly massage his leg and he looked at Violet who took off her jacket, revealing her soaked white top which showed her red bra.

"You might want to take off your jacket if you don't want to catch a cold." She told him and he nodded. He unzipped his jacket and placed it on the table. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Violet bending over, wringing the water out of her hair.

"Umm Violet."

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt is white."

"Soo..?"

"Do you know what happens to a white shirt when it's soaked?" He asked and her face immediately turned red like her bra.

"Don't look!" She barked and he laughed at her expression but he turned his head to look at the park. "What happened this morning is between both of us."

"Deal." He replied with a small smirk tugging on the side of his mouth but his amber eyes looked at the trees through the rain. The rain kept pouring and it was getting harder and harder. "I don't think will lighten up anytime soon, I think it's going to get rougher."

"That's my thinking as well." He heard her mumble behind him.

"Well we're already near the shops so we may as well go shopping and sprint back to Lou's house." He suggested.

"Ok." He heard her reply before hearing her zipping up her jacket. He turned around with his jacket in his hand and he nodded at her. They both ran out from the sheltered table and ran to the shops. Once they got to the entrance, Violet wringed her hair once again.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yep!"

**.:Violet:.**

Once they had paid for their shopping, they both walked outside and she frowned when she saw that the rain was falling much harder than when they went in. She heard a sigh from Kai and she looked at him.

"Ready to run?"

"And slip like before?" He asked and she laughed at his remark.

"Come on then." And like that, she ran off with four shopping bags in each hand.

"Oi! Wait up!" She heard him yelled and she couldn't help but laughed out loud.

Her boots splashed mud water everywhere and she tried bring the shopping bags closer to prevent getting mud and water on them. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and she craned her head around and saw Kai was gaining up. She sprinted faster even though her wet jeans constricted her movement. Once she saw Lou's house, she looked behind to see Kai right on her trail. She stopped right underneath the awning in front of the door and she turned to look to Kai who stopped right next to her. A laugh left Violet's lips when she saw the state of his hair. Unlike its previous style, it lost all the gel so his hair hung down.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair." She smiled and she placed the shopping down and tried to fix his hair. "It won't stick up…"

"Oh, so you prefer if my hair have gel? I remember you complained about it."

"Yeah but you look so different." She smiled watched him carefully as he placed the shopping down and his hand reached out for her cheek.

"You have mud all over your face."

"I do?" She asked and a soft chuckle came from his lips and his hand rested on her cheek. She casted her eyes down; finding it too awkward if she looked at his face. His thumb softly brushed against her cheek and she felt an uneasy sensation in her stomach. His hand left her cheek but his fingers softly held her chin. When she felt his breath against her cheek, her heart rate quickens and she felt her stomach dancing. She felt push her chin a little bit making her head tilt back and she was forced to look at his face. His face was leaning closer and this caused her to go nervous. She closed her eyes, hoping the nervousness would go away but it didn't. Her breath came out shakily as she felt Kai's warm breath on her lips. Then Violet felt his bottom lip touched her bottom lip. He didn't move to kiss her though. She didn't know what to do or what she wanted. Did she really want Kai to kiss her? That image of them making out didn't seem in this atmosphere but should she change the course of their fate by pushing him away? But even she did kiss him, what does she do with her arms? Wrap them around his neck, shoulders or back? She can't do any of those with his hand on her chin. So she made up her mind and placed her arms slightly behind her. After a couple of seconds, he moved her chin up so their lips were fully planted and his other arm held her waist. Then he kissed her. Her stomach tightened into a knot when his hand moved from her chin and down to her neck; his touch sent tingly sensations down her skin that made goosebumps form on her arms.

It wasn't one of those rough and passionate kiss, it was more like a sweet and gentle kiss. Violet found her own lips moving in sync with his and her arms made their way around his neck. His hand that was on her neck moved to the back of her head and his arm that was around her waist pulled her closer towards him. Then his leaned forward making her curve her back and his lips became more urging. After a while, she felt his lips kiss the side of her mouth and he pulled back a little bit. She opened her eyes to see his face. His wet hair was still hanging low, raindrops were trickling down on the side of his face, his slightly puffy lips were parted as he panted and his eyes showed lust.

Once they both caught their breath, Kai leaned in again but stopped when their lips were centimeters apart. She took this as her cue to kiss him. She inch her lips closer and she felt his lips against her's. She froze and didn't know what to do. But to Violet's relief, Kai kissed her and once again, she closed her eyes and her lips moved with Kai's lips automatically. At least a couple of seconds later, she felt him bite her lower lip, it wasn't painful but it was hard enough to send tingles down. He then pulled a bit and she felt herself melt. She gasped in the kiss when she felt his hand slide up her shirt a bit and rubbed the skin softly. Then she felt his tongue on her lips. Timidly she opened her lips and his tongue darted into her mouth and swirl around her tongue. Violet moved her hands to his chest and she softly him pushed away.

"I-I…" Violet managed to sputter but his hand caressed the spot underneath her ear and a smile stretch on his lips.

"W-What do you think?" Kai asked softly and he leaned his forehead on her's.

"I… don't know." She answered and Kai straightened his back so both of them were standing straight now. "Magical… that was my first kiss." She admitted and she felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"So you don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"But you like me? More than a friend?" He asked her and she sighed. She doesn't know her own feelings for Kai yet. Yes he found his sweet, kind, caring and attractive and they're probably going to hook up in the future but she doesn't know her feelings for him now.

"I have no idea," she answered, "maybe I do but I'm unsure. I don't know what I want and how I feel at the moment."

"It's alright, I'll give you time to think over it." He said and he pulled away from her and immediately, she felt cold. She watched as he picked up the shopping bags and she did the same. She followed him into the house, deep in thought. Perhaps she does like Kai more than a friend but is she really ready for this type of relationship? They both walked towards the kitchen and they packed each item they bought into the panty and fridge. They did this in silence but Violet's mind was in turmoil.

What happens if she hurts Kai? She's still learning to cope with her new powers; what if she accidently hurt him when she tries to do a new trick? Or if someone uses her against him? But what about that vision? The one that she was on the ground and he was defending her from something. If she happens to end up in that position more than once, Kai's life is also on the line because he would do everything to make sure she's alright. But then again, the idea of loving someone does sound good. You always have someone there you can trust and depend on, someone who's there to comfort you.

She looked at Kai who was placing the meat into the fridge. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and he looked deep in thought. His hair was still floppy and she quickly sneaked out of the kitchen and into their room. She made her way to Kai's bag and she rummage through his bag looking for his hair gel. Once she did, she walked back out of the room and into the kitchen where she saw Kai with his head on the fridge door and his hands as fist resting on the door as well. She unscrewed the lid and walked over to Kai. She placed a reasonable amount of gel on her hands and ran her fingers through his hair.

"V-Violet?"

"That's me." She replied and she tried getting his hair back to its original style. She created spikes on his head and once she was done, she knew something was missing. Then she realized it was his fringe. "Can you turn around please?"

Kai obeyed her and turned around. She grabbed more gel and parted his fringe into three sections. She made each part a spike and then she moved it to the side.

"Much better." She said softly and a soft smiled made its way onto Kai's lips. She had made up her mind. "And I do like you more than a friend."

**What do you guys think? If you ask me, that have to be the best kiss scene I have ever written. Thanks to: legolover101, LightningDanino23, BrightnessandDarknessStories, Mihoshi 2.0 and the two guests for reviewing! Please review, it'll make up my day! And to answer the question about the creature Kai was defending her from, it's the Stone Warrior but of course Violet doesn't know that because Kai was blocking her view. **


	41. Chapter 41 - That's What We Are

**Chapter 41  
That's What We Are**

**.:Violet:.**

"And I do like you more than a friend."

She smiled softly at him and she giggled when Kai lifted her off the wrong and spun her around before kissing her deeply. Her lips slightly curled up as he gently set her on the ground but his hands were firmly planted on her waist. Her arms softly draped around his neck as his lips started to move from her lips and to her neck. But they both jumped when they heard someone clearing their throat and she turned her head to see Zane, Cole and Jay standing there. Cole seemed somewhat satisfied interrupting them while Zane was too busy blushing and looking the other way; Jay was looking away nervously but casting her and Kai a glance every couple seconds. She dropped her hands from Kai's neck and stepped away from him with heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Did we interrupt something?" Cole asked and Violet looked away.

"I-It's not what it l-looks like." She heard Kai splutter.

"Right." She heard Jay say sarcastically and she shot a glare at him.

"Well you boys still have your pajamas on so get change and breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." She said sternly and she placed her hands on her hips. "And you," she gave a pointed look to Kai, "are helping me with breakfast."

The other three boys left and Violet went on her toes to get the flour Kai placed in the cardboard.

"You want me to help you shorty?"

"Shut up." She said playfully and she moved to the side and let Kai grabbed the flour.

"Wait, there's two flours here. Which one do we need: self-raising or plain?"

"We need the self-raising."

"Alright." While Kai was getting that, she went into the fridge and grabbed out the buttermilk and eggs.

"What else do you want me to get?"

"Caster sugar, bi-carb soda, the olive oil cooking spray and… I think that's it." She told him and she tried to find Lou's mixing bowl, pans and measuring ingredients.

"What are we making?"

"Pancakes."

**.:Later That Week:.**

Can they really do this? Violet's eyes looked around the backstage where other performers were practicing for their acts in impress the judges. First of all, the other competitors' acts aren't old fashioned like theirs. Secondly, they had much better outfits than what they were wearing. Violet looked down to the dress she was wearing. The strapless bodice culminates in a sweetheart neckline. Sparkling gems dripped down the dress from its top partway down its skirt. A translucent outer layer made the dress looked stunning but she has never felt so exposed and naked. The neckline was too low; you could see the top couple of centimeters of her breast. The skirt ended between her knees and waist. Violet always end up pulling at the bottom of the skirt to cover more of her legs as well as pulling the top of the dress to cover more of her chest. Plus she doesn't even know why Lou expects her to dance in heels if she has never danced before. These weren't short heels; they were six-inch tall heels. She already stumbled up the stairs and fell on Kai.

"Stop pulling on the dress."

"Kai! Don't scare me like that!" She turned around to see Kai in his ridiculous outfit. All the boys look like barbers in a tap outfit. "At least yours doesn't reveal too much of your body."

"But you look beautiful in the dress."

"Flattery won't do. I feel like I'm naked in front of everyone. The dress is too low and too short." She sighed and she felt Kai's hands on her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous still." He complimented her and when she saw him lean in, she pushed him away.

"Not in front of the others please." She said with her eyes casted down to her shoes.

"Alright then." He smiled softly.

"Come on guys, let's do a quick run through." They both heard Cole from behind.

Violet didn't want to do this at all. In fact she wanted to run away; that's if she can in these heels. They all gathered in a secluded corner and they straightened themselves in a line. Jay was on her right with Kai on his right. Cole was on her left with Zane on his left. She then took four steps forward and once again, she found herself lifting the bodice higher. What Violet really hates is last-minute changes. Lou decided to change their act again two days ago and she's not sure if she can hit the high notes Lou wants her to hit. The boys are dancing behind her and she have to do her own little thing and stick out like a sore thumb. She hate it that she have to be the main performer.

"One, two, three." Cole counted in to the beats they're dancing at. She looked behind to see Kai and Zane spun outwards and one beat later, Jay and Cole did but the blue ninja spun too early and ended up knocking Kai over. Already they were a laughing stock.

"Dude, you were half a beat off." She heard Kai groaned and she heard Zane pipe up from her left measuring the exact beats Jay was too early.

"Seriously, we're not doing this now?" She asked to no one in practically and she turned her body to face the four boys.

"Guys, let's not make this harder than this needs to be. We just need to stick with the plan until the trophy is revealed. Once we steal the Blade Cup, we can argue all we want later on."

"But Cole, this is your hometown. Don't you want to win it?" Jay asked the leader of the group but the said leader just sighed with a groan.

"The only dance move I want to perform is called: _Get-me-out-of-this-nut-house-and-burn-these-memories-out-of-my-head._" Cole expressed with his arms in the air and a scowl on his face. Violet just crossed her arms and slowly shook her head.

"What?" She heard Lou's voice from the other side and all five of them turned around to see Lou with a shocked expression on his face. Right then, Violet knew they were screwed. "You were going to steal the Blade cup?" Lou said as if he was still trying to sew the pieces together. Each word came out with uncertainty.

"Dad…" She heard Cole sighed and then Violet knew today would be the day Cole unlock his true potential.

_Cole unlocked his because his father respects him for who he was and not what he wanted him to be. I know this one sounds silly but it kept Cole back._

She remembered Scarlett's words. And Violet watched the scene unfold.

"I haven't been training to become a singer or a dance but I found something I'm really good at. Dad, I'm a ninja." Cole announced and performed Spinjitzu and broke from it to show his father his ninja gi. "And the truth is if we don't steal that Fang Blade- I mean the Blade Cup, there's other people that will too and I mean bad people. We need it to save the world. I know how ridiculous this sounds but I'm proud of whom I am and I want you to be proud of me too."

"I can't be proud of any son if they think stealing is the right thing to do and I'm not going to wait around to see you make a mockery of this family legacy." Violet sighed when Lou decided to storm off, not allowing Cole to explain himself further. She then felt Kai's presence next to her and she looked up to meet his eyes. He displayed a reassuring smile so she reflected one back at him. She then took her attention off Kai and to Cole.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that Cole." She said softly to their leader but he looked down at his feet.

"I'm sure if he saw you in action he would change his mind."

"No, it's alright." The black ninja said but they all turned around when they heard a loud bang and they saw four snakes with wigs and sunglasses striding into the backstage. They had small writing along the side of their sunglasses and Violet narrowed her eyes to read _Treble Makers._

"Treble Makers?" She questioned to no one in particular.

"What are they doing here?" She heard Jay asked.

"They're here for the Fang Blade as well." Zane answered and she walked as quickly as she could in these heels to the curtain and she poked her head around to see Pythor at the judges' desk with a fake beard on. She turned around to see the boys behind her.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked her.

"Pythor is one of the judges."

"What?"

"This… complicates things."

"We can't risk losing the Fang Blade to the snakes… I say we steal it." Jay muttered in a hush voice. Usually he was opposed the idea of stealing.

"No, we're not stealing it. We're going to win this competition. Our way."

"Yes, thank you." Violet sighed in relief and like what Cole did, she used spinjitzu to change out of her dress and into her purple gi. She neatly placed the dress on a table.

They all waited patiently for their turn. There were a couple good acts and some that are plain terrible but the Serpentine are beyond terrible, it made her wanted to hurl. They were out of pitch, out of tune, they didn't sing in harmony at all. What the heck; is that even singing? But what made them mad the most was when the both judges went to give the Serpentine a six but with a growl from Pythor, who gave them a ten, made the judges turn their signs over so it ended up as a nine.

"If we're going to do this, I want everyone to see who we are." She heard Cole said and she smiled slightly when Kai playfully shoulder-bumped her.

"I have butterflies in my stomach." They all turned their head to the Nindroid who had his hands on his stomach.

"Those are just nerves Zane." Jay said coolly but Zane shook his head.

"No, I really do have butterflies." And he lifted his shirt and opened his stomach and four yellow butterflies flew out.

"Okay… Glad that's out of the system."

"Zane, how did they even get in there?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, let's do this for Cole."

"But if we do the Tornado of Creation, we can score perfect ten's out there."

"But Kai, that's really dangerous." Violet reminded him and sighed softly. "But even if we don't win, we all know that the serpentine aren't the real winners. It proves that we're a better team for doing everything properly and not the quick and easy way. So if they end up getting the Fang Blade, we'll be able to defeat them and get the Blades back."

"Hear, hear."

"I'm glad you guys are my friends… Let's go."

Once the announcer called their name, the five of them went on the stage. This time, Cole was in the middle while Violet was on the edge which she was grateful for. They had their backs to the crowd and once the lights flashed on them –one by one-, they spun around to face the crowd. First went Zane, then Jay, Cole, Kai and her. Moving in time, they danced to the song but Violet made sure to keep an eye on the snakes in the front row. If this goes according to plan, the snakes will come up to fight them and she and the boys will be able to blow the judges away… well literally blow Pythor away from here. She nearly spun too early in delight when the snakes started to make their way to the stage, each ripping off their beards. Gasps erupted from the crowd but that didn't stop them. Once the snakes were on the stage, all five of them stopped dancing and got into a fighting stance.

Working as a team, they managed to fight off the snakes and this earned cheers from the crowd. Once the chorus started of the song, the lights fell on them again and they jumped up before landing in their spinjitzu. This earned more cheers. They then broke apart in unison and fought more snakes.

Violet gracefully spun around with one leg straight out making a perfect ninety-degree angle like a ballerina. Her foot hit each snakes' jaw that was close enough with reach. She quickly looked to observe the others and saw Kai and Jay working together while Zane was moon-walking. She then looked to Cole who was in mid-air with three snakes coming towards him. The first one in the line he jumped off his head with his foot. He then punched the second with a closed fist and head-butted the last. Once he landed, a tiger-like growl exit his lips.

"The Triple Tiger Sashay." Violet heard Zane exclaimed. She then remembered this was the move that Cole failed at the age of seven and the main reason why he ran away. The whole performance hall was filled with silence until one girl started cheering which then set off a chain reaction. Instantly, the two judges held up ten's each whereas Pythor held a zero. But Violet closed her eyes when she saw a hand coming out of Pythor's mouth. When she opened it again, it was a ten.

They have won.

**What do you guys think? And OMG! 17 REVIEWS! Thanks to: LightningDanino23, legolover101, CarlyShi208, StrawberryLover, DeliciouslyDangerous1, BrightnessAndDarknessStories, Adurnaninjaofdarkwater, BritishDaydreamingGirl, KaiRulesSuckers, NinjaForever5, Nightmare, 123454321 and the guest for reviewing. And to answer some reviews that have raise up to my attention.**

**12345431: I'm aware Violet is a Mary Sue and I'm trying to change her without it affecting the story. I'm sorry if this is annoying you. I never knew what was a Mary Sue until last month. And Violet isn't really a Sensei's Pet. She's just loyal to him since it was him who saved her off the streets. **

**NinjaForever5: Well I intended to make it that Violet couldn't see the thing that Kai was defending her from but it's supposed to be the Stone warrior, of course Violet couldn't tell since Kai was blocking her view of it. And OMG! How stupid of me! Of course the ninja didn't have their golden weapon then… Oops, that's a fault on my behalf. **

**StrawberryLover: Thank you once again for that comment; you won't believe how much it made me happy!**

**And major thanks to everyone about the kiss scene; I'm glad everyone loved it. **


	42. Chapter 42 - A Not-So Normal Week

**Chapter 42  
A Not-So Normal Week**

**.:Violet:.**

"Cole!" All five of them turned their heads to Cole's father who came walking in with his walking stick. She felt Cole push the Blade Cup into her hands and he pushed passed the four of them. She turned around with the boys to look at their leader and his father.

"I saw it all son." Lou said softly and he hugged his son. Violet smiled for Cole. It must be great for him that his father forgives him and accept him for who he is. She knew that it would be any moment until Cole would unlock his true potential. So that means Kai would be the remaining and last one.

"Y-You saw me dance?"

"More importantly, I saw you fight. Those Serpentine were up to no good, trying to steal the show and I saw you stand up for what is right. I was wrong… I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to follow in my footsteps. Everyone is born with a special talent inside and it's just waiting to get out. And you were born to be a ninja."

"So you're not mad?"

"How can I be?" Lou asked and he pulled Cole into another tighter hug. Violet looked to her left to see Jay looking at the trophy so she gave it to him and she watched as he looked at the Fang Blade. But a cold and sinister voice was sounded to her right and she snapped her head to the direction she heard it.

"Sorry to break up this family reunion but did you know it's me, Pythor!" Pythor asked and ripped off his beard. Instantly, Cole went to their side and they all stepped in front of Lou.

"Really Pythor? You really think a small and fake beard is enough to fool us? Honestly, everyone can see you're a snake." Violet said with a small shake of her head.

"Well I didn't want you to miss out on our big show stopper." As soon as he said that, she heard a low and rumbling grinding sound and she looked to see two Constrictai snakes pushing a bunch of old light sets off the beams that spread across the ceiling. She looked at where the lights would hit and Lou was standing there. She saw panic spread through Cole's face and before she could even think, Cole had already taken off to save his dad but Violet knew he wouldn't make it. But the lights hit the ground and dust was picked up. She heard Jay, Kai and Zane cough but she didn't. Her element already has filtered the oxygen which was entering through her nose.

"Pythor took the F-Fang Blade." She heard Jay said and she groaned but she moved to the light sets which stacked in a mountain. She started to move the lights but she stopped when she saw a glowing light from underneath. Immediately, she knew Cole has unlocked his true potential. She took a step back and the stack of lights tumbled to reveal Cole pushing each off. He was glowing a soft golden colour and he was somewhat translucent. He helped his father out of the lights and Zane stated that Cole unlocked his potential because of his relationship between him and his father.

"Oh great, now I really am the last one who haven't unlocked his true potential." She heard Kai whined and she turned around to face him. He looked away with his arms crossed. Violet took off Kai's mask to reveal his handsome face and unique hair. She cupped his cheek and planted a kiss just beside his lips. "Don't tease me…"

"Then don't pout like that. It's not really an attractive look." She smiled and it got a laugh from him. She dropped her hand and looked into Kai's amber eyes. "You will unlock your True Potential in time alright?"

"But I hate being the last one. I was the last one to be a ninja, the last one to retrieve his golden weapon and now, his True Potential…"

"It's alright Kai. It will take time but it won't be too long from now."

**.:A Couple Nights Later:.**

Violet tried so hard not to giggle but this was priceless. She looked to Cole, Jay, Zane, Scarlett and Nya and they looked like they were about to laugh their heads off. It was only a matter of seconds until Kai noticed them. But then a loud snicker came from Cole and everyone started to laugh. Kai's expression was priceless. But she had to admit, green looked terrible on Kai. She preferred him in red. But she now knew who the Green Ninja is thanks to those images she got from the venom.

"How long have you all been watching?" The fire ninja asked and turned to fully face the six of them.

"Long enough to know what you're trying do." Violet smiled but a soft crimson blush appeared on his cheeks. It wasn't long until Scarlett found out they were together. The ninja of wind couldn't sleep and Kai happened to be on the decks and they shared a sweet kiss but of course, Scarlett wasn't fully asleep when Violet snuck out of their room of the older sibling followed and caught them red-handed.

"I thought if I tried it on, it would help me to figure out my true potential…" Kai said softly.

"Well just saying, you look terrible in green." Violet told him and this earned laughs from the others but this made Kai looked away.

"I can't really imagine anyone else wearing green, it would look odd on them." Kai grumbled.

"Come on Kai, take it off. Sensei Wu would be mad if he found out if we were in his room and moved stuff around." Scarlett wisely advised and everyone agreed. Violet turned to see Kai's ninja gi on a chair so she picked it up and threw it at him.

"Hellooo? I'm home!" Instantly, Violet's heart leapt up in delight.

"Sensei Wu!"

**.::.**

She absolutely hated the fact that Garmadon was here but then again, she was glad Sensei Wu was back. He accepted Scarlett on the bounty and he was proud that they all have reached their True Potential accept for Kai. Violet sighed. Ever since Garmadon was on the boat, Kai have been super suspicious and he thinks the way for him to unlock his True Potential is to beat Garmadon. Doesn't matter how many times she told him Garmadon isn't here to do anything, Kai still goes with his theory but Violet knew Wu wouldn't need his help unless it was something important but then again, if the Serpentine is going to raise the Great Devourer, Garmadon have every right to kill the beast. But his four arms alarmed her a lot.

What the heck, that isn't the only thing that creeps her out. He eats these weird bugs! She nearly puked on their first meal together. He sunbaths when it's storming and she can hear him from the boys' room making a lot of racket. But this is Garmadon's first time seeing her. She was invisible every time she encountered Garmadon but of course, Garmadon didn't know that.

"Vi, concentrate!" Violet jumped when her sister shouted.

"Sorry Scarlett…"

"You better be. Now again."

Violet sighed but obeyed her sister. Once she concentrated, a foggy, sphere barrier formed around her. Violet watched as her sister picked up a brick in each hand and she threw one at her barrier. Immediately on first touch, it broke and Violet managed to jump to the side before it hit her shin. She didn't need Scarlett to tell her to do it again because she already did.

"Remember, your barrier will remain strong if your concentration is strong. Don't let the fact that I'm using a brick get to you. I want you to close your eyes this time and concentrate hard." Scarlett instructed and the younger sibling nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. But she knew she failed when something heavy got her foot.

"Ow! Scarlett!"

"Again."

"No, I'm not risking it." Violet complained as she held her foot.

"Then learn from your mistake and change something."

Violet let out a heavy groan and closed her eyes. This time, she focused the feeling of the barrier around her, how the wind inside was gentle and brushed against her skin. She then heard a thud and Violet opened her eyes. The brick was on the ground and she knew she had done it. Scarlett then threw the remaining four bricks and this whole time, Violet's barrier stayed up.

"Good. Now let's move onto the next technique." Scarlett announced and Violet sighed once again. "Now I'm going to teach you how to use air in physical combat. This one will be a little bit challenging. If you need control how much power into it otherwise you can seriously hurt someone more than you need to. Pretty much, you can attack people with air."

"But it's air; it's soft and it can't hurt that much. You can push people but that's it."

"Vi, this is different. First, you'll be required to create a small cyclone, a very thin one but it can't be surrounding you. Create it in front of you."

"Air is invisible."

"Only you will be able to see it. The cyclone should be as thin as you and the same height."

Violet had a difficult time doing this. Making the air around her spin was easy but creating something that small and in front of you was hard. First, she tried imagining it there but she started wondering if it was actually there or is it still her imagination. After a couple of minutes, she had managed to produce a small cyclone but it was slightly taller than her.

"Ok, I got it now."

"You took forever."

"I'm sorry but it was hard."

"And, your next objective is to strike it at me-"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oi, don't interrupt me. I'll be fine; we're on water and not air so I won't die. Plus I trust you that your cyclone is small. Okay, next you have to use your arms to command where your cyclone goes. If you thrust it to the right with you right hand, it goes right but if you go left with your right hand then it should spin faster and grow bigger. Doing that is great for keeping your enemy in a single spot. If you push which ever hand in front of you, it should charge. Is your cyclone still there?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now attack me." Her sister said confidently and Violet frowned. She didn't want to hurt her sister like last time. But the purple ninja still pushed her hand out and she watched as it hit her sister. Scarlett fell back but she got up with a smile. "Good."

"I think I've done this before."

"Really? When?"

"When Kai wouldn't move out of the way after he told me Lloyd was on the ship. I had to push him away and I used my element. But it wasn't a cyclone; I just waved my hand and that was it."

"Oh. Well let's move onto the next technique."

"Not now." Violet heard someone interrupted them and she turned her head to the sound. She saw Kai running up the stairs from the bottom of the bounty with Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya and Jay in toll.

"What's wrong?"

"Zane's falcon spotted something." And Kai grabbed her hand and rushed her up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder to see Scarlett smirking at her as she walked up the stairs. When Violet got into the bridge, she saw that Cole and Zane were already there.

"Looks like Pythor is at the Temple of Fire." Nya announced as she rushed over to the large keyboard and started to input some codes.

"So that's mean the third Fang Blade is there." Kai concluded and Violet looked back to the screen to see a small window open viewing what the falcon is seeing. She could see four snakes carrying a cage with Lloyd looking utterly defeated. His small hands were firmly clasped around the bars and his head rested on the bars as well but his hood was pulled down passed his eyes.

"And Lloyd." Garmadon added.

"Isn't the Fire Temple where Kai and Garmadon faced each other for the first time?" Jay asked.

"I was there too don't forget."

"But if my memory served us correct, you cheated last time." Kai snapped in Garmadon's direction and Violet sighed.

"How did I cheat? I was attacked by someone who was invisible."

"Yeah, umm…. That was me." The purple ninja said sheepishly and she rubbed the back of her neck. Garmadon shot her a glance before turning his attention back on Kai who already had a backup sentence.

"Yeah but you had ten against one!"

"But you needed backup from your sensei and a girl!"

"Stop it!" Cole shouted from the steering wheel. "Pull your acts together. We're not here to argue. We're here to discuss how we're going to get Lloyd and the Fang Blade so stop acting like teat-sucking babies and act your age."

**Sorry about that chapter, it isn't one of the best. It was my dad's birthday weekend I had lots to plan for him so I didn't have enough time to write this chapter up and I rushed it. But I hoped it's alright. Please leave a review :)**


	43. Chapter 43 - An Unstable Environment

**Chapter 43  
An Unstable Environment**

**.:Violet:.**

Has she really been that blind for the past couple of months? Was Kai always this suspicious and rash?

As soon as he left the bridge with the thought of Garmadon stealing the Golden Weapons, Violet was already chasing after him shouting at him to stop. She jumped from the top step to the bottom and ran after Kai. But once she got to the door, he already slammed it shut and locked it.

"Kai!" She shouted and she banged a fist on the door. She groaned at her shortness when she couldn't reach the window. She used her element to make her hover and she saw Kai in a fighting stance and Garmadon with the five weapons. Each one was in his hand but her bow was slung over his shoulder. "Kai! Let me in! Don't do anything rash!"

She knew Garmadon went to fetch their weapons since Wu asked him too. The four-armed man would want them to help his son and quickly. She couldn't hear very well but she could hear them exchange words before Kai charged at Garmadon and the four-armed man had to defend himself with the weapons. Violet rammed her fist into the window and the glass shattered. She hissed when a sharp cut her palm but she reached her arm down to unlock the door but her finger couldn't reach it. She gritted her teeth when she realized she hasn't cleared all the glass pieces. Before she knew it, her arm was covered in small cuts but some of them were already healing. She looked back at the fight to see Kai and Garmadon both of the ground and getting up.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"No! He's going to steal the weapons, I have to stop him. I think this is how I'll unlock my True Potential and become the Green Ninja."

She tried reasoning with him but it wasn't any used. Kai was about to strike Garmadon and Violet thrust her arm out and she could see a shield between Garmadon and Kai. They both barge into this and fell back. But Garmadon recovered quickly and picked up her weapon and pierced the tip of the bow into the shield and it broke. Of course the Bow of Air would break her shield.

"Violet, what's happening?" She heard Nya's voice from behind her. Violet turned her head to see everyone else behind her.

"Kai's fighting Garmadon because he thinks he's stealing the weapons and the idiot thinks he will unlock his potential by doing this."

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Because he thinks he's the Green Ninja." Nya answered.

"We need to break down the door before Kai kills himself." Cole then moved to the door and he kicked it open. They saw Kai pinning Garmadon down and he just finished delivering a blow to Garmadon's face.

"Yes, I've defeated him! Have I unlocked my powers? Am I glowing?" Kai asked but Violet sighed and pulled him off Garmadon. Once he realized that he didn't, he groaned in frustration. "Why isn't it working?"

"Because you cannot defeat an enemy who allowed himself to be defeated." Wu said and he went to help his brother up.

"What were you thinking?" Violet hissed in his ear and she turned him so his faced her.

"He was going to steal the weapons."

"He was retrieving it!" She shouted in a whisper.

"No he wasn't!"

But it seemed their conversation wasn't that quiet since Wu spoke up.

"I asked Garmadon to retrieve the weapons… Maybe it would be best if you didn't try to reach your True Potential and just wait for it to come."

"See what you have done?" She asked in a whisper as everyone went to help Garmadon up.

"I just… fell tired of being the odd one out."

"We're all different Kai and some people will do stuff at different pace. We're all ninja but we're different. I'm the only girl. Zane's a Nindroid, Cole's a dancer and Jay's the only immature here…" She stopped when she said that because Kai was also immature. "It will come soon alright?"

"Alright…" He said rather gloomy so she reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek to cheer him up. But the Bounty trembled lowly and she knew they were at the temple already. They all went onto the decks and saw the Bounty have parked itself next to the volcano.

"The volcano seems to be on the verge of eruption, I strongly suggest you guys don't use your Golden Weapons." Nya informed them as Garmadon handed each of them their weapon.

"Can you get me my daggers then?" Violet asked her older sister and she nodded and dashed into their room.

"So will our weapons really make the volcano erupt?" Jay asked Nya and the samurai nodded. Violet looked back to see her sister running back with her dagger belt and a sheath of arrows.

"Thanks Scarlett but I won't be needing arrows."

"Just in case... Be careful alright?"

"I will." Violet smiled and she saw the others minus Nya running off the Bounty. Violet quickly drew her mask over and strapped her daggers onto her waist. She then ran after the boys and Wu and Garmadon. They entered an opening with boiling lava on either sides of the rocky path. With every step she took, she saw tiny pieces of the path eroding away into the hot substance. The purple ninja could easily feel the heat from the fire onto her skin. It made her inch for cool air and she could already feel herself sweating. They then found themselves on a ledge viewing the inside of the volcano. There were a couple of towers of rock standing tall in the lava. Poorly made bridges were built to connect each platform to each other. And from there, she saw the Serpentine digging through each rock, looking for the Fang Blade.

"There's Lloyd!" She heard Zane whisper and he pointed to the center of the volcano. His cage was perched on a rock and he was sitting down. His arms were around his legs and his hood was pulled over that it cast dark shadows on his face. But a loud clang was heard and she looked at Pythor who was running along the bridges.

"Out of my way! Get out!" He shouted and a low groan from the volcano which was barely audible was heard. She kept her eyes glued on the Anacondrai snake as he pushed his way through the Serpentine and he jumped into a hole. "The third Fang Blade is ours!"

She saw the boys climbing down so she climbed as well. If they weren't in an unstable environment, she would have flown down. She was afraid that her powers may be too strong for the volcano to handle. She was nearly down when she felt hands gently grab her waist and pulled her away from the stone wall. She craned her head to see Kai helping her down.

"I can climb you know." She whispered lowly.

"I know but we should be quick."

"Alright." She replied and they walked along the walls and in the shadows the flames casted. They then walked on the bridges. Violet made sure not to slip through the gap between each wooden plank. It wasn't her who slipped, it was Jay. She looked around Kai who was in front of her to see Cole and Zane helping Jay. When they started walking, she saw a flash of pain appeared quickly on Jay's face and he limped slightly. She knew he wasn't being dramatic and he was actually hurt. But Jay kept a strong face and kept on walking quietly. But it wasn't long before they were caught.

"Ninja!"

"As light as a leaf, fight like there is no tomorrow!" Sensei Wu shouted over the war cries from the Serpentine. They all nodded and Violet jumped to another rock tower and she grabbed two daggers from her belt. Three snakes charged at her and she crouched low and kicked her leg out, tripping the first one. She then turned and kicked another but landed on her back. But she used her arms to get herself up just in time to dodge the third snake's sword. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his jaw and he landed in the lava. She looked over to see the three snakes climbing out. Lucky them, they had a fire-proof hide. If she fell in, she would be a fried chicken.

She turned around and jumped onto another rock tower with one snake. The Hypnobrai snake went to punch her but she ducked underneath his hand and swiftly ran behind him. She then pushed him into the lava. Even though their hide is fire-proof, it would take them a while to climb out. She quickly scan the volcano for her team mates. Jay was doing well but she can tell his ankle was making it hard for him to swiftly dodge his opponents. Cole was also faring well along with Zane. She looked to Kai to see that he was surrounded and his was torn up in choosing whether to use his weapon or not. She could see by the hand his way pulled back and towards his sword.

Violet jumped over the lava and onto another tower or rocks. She then used one of her poorly made daggers and threw it to a snake that was behind Kai. She hit it in the shoulder, far from where her original target was. Now, Kai's hand was on his sword.

"Kai! Stop!" She shouted and went to jump onto his platform but a bright red light glowed from the lava and bursts of lava jumped causing some bridges to catch on fire. Violet was lucky she jumped in time otherwise she would have been seriously burnt. But she didn't land gracefully. She landed on the platform roughly that she rolled over and ended up at Kai's feet.

"Violet!" She heard Kai's voice from above her and his arms went underneath her arms and he helped her up.

"It's alright. I'll live." She replied and she dusted the dirt from her clothes. She then saw a snake coming towards them from behind Kai. She quickly pushed Kai to the side and she took one of her daggers and threw it at the snake. But her aim was completely off and it hit his weapon. She took another and this time, the snake fell. Just as she was about to say something to Kai, their rock shook and she then heard Zane shout.

"The serpentine are trying to make the volcano unstable!"

Their platform gave another shake and she fell forward on Kai but he kept them both balance. She wanted to fly off but she didn't want to make the oxygen in the air make the volcano more unstable than it is already.

"Come on!" She shouted and she grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him onto the bridge and onto another stable platform. She turned her head to see the tower they were on previously fell and the Constrictai snakes jumped onto the platform they were on now. She quickly slip two daggers into Kai's hand and he looked at them bewilderedly.

"I told you, I don't know how to use daggers in my shop." He told her.

"Then learn quick." She told them and she let go of his hand and she sprang to the snakes but they quickly ducked down to dig into the stand they were on. With reflexes, her mind already used her element to think her hovering in the air to prevent her falling into the lava. She felt a hand on her back and Kai pulled her back onto the platform. She then saw heard the lava and fire hissing.

"You need to stop being reckless."

"Look who's talking. If I remember correctly, it was you to try to kill our guest who was just fetching our weapons."

"I wasn't trying to kill him-"

"Yeah right." She scoffed but when she went to grab his hand, she didn't find it. He was looking at Pythor. "Kai?"

"I need to get the Fang Blade."

"But we need to get out of here before the place blows up!"

"I'll be quick!" He shouted and she went to grab his arm but he already ran off.

"This is what I mean by reckless!" She shouted and she chased after him. On the side of the volcano, she saw Garmadon hugging Lloyd and she was glad Lloyd was able to have this bonding moment with his father. But a sad pang struck her heart when she remembered the scrolls. The destined Green Ninja have to defeat the Evil Lord. Or is she wrong? Maybe those visions are a guide and they're not a hundred percent accurate.

"Violet, I got this."

"I'm not that crazy to let you go by yourself."

"So you also admit you're being reckless?"

"I call this saving and covering your butt." She countered and she looked to Pythor who was about to ran away with the Fang Blade. She then saw the events slowly unwind in front of her. Kai brought the dagger she gave him back before throwing it and he whizzed through the air and knocked the Fang Blade out of Pythor's hand and both implanted into the wall. She was about to congratulate Kai when rocks as large as cars broke from the top of the volcano and one landed right in front of her, blocking her from Kai.

"I got this Violet, just go!" She heard Kai yelled as he continued running for the blade. She knew she had to have trust in him. She turned and jumped from the stairs that were made along the side of the volcano and onto the rock platforms floating on the lava. She jumped onto one and it dipped into the lava. Being light and quick one her feet, she jumped off before the lava licked her feet and she jumped onto another then another. She then went on a much more stable ledge with Wu, Jay, Cole, Zane, Garmadon and Lloyd.

"Kai! It's not worth risking your life!" Jay shouted.

"Give him faith." She muttered softly but the ground beneath her feet trembled again and she gasped when the part of rock Lloyd was on broke and he fell.

"Lloyd!" They all shouted and she watched as Garmadon dived to reach for Lloyd's hand but he missed. She was torn up. Whether to trust the vision the General's Staff venom displayed her not. But she better not risk it.

She leapt down with her feet hanging onto the ledge and instantly felt hands holding her feet and her reached her arm out. Lloyd's hand also reached for her's but she felt his fingers against her palm before it disappeared quickly. She saw terror and panic written over the boy's ashen face. Already in the seconds she was given, she saw tears lining his eyes and the words for help still forming on his tongue.

**What do you think? And I forgot to thank my reviewers! Sorry about that but thanks for reviewing, there's always a smile on my face when I read them. So big thanks to: BrightnessAndDarknessStories, zane'sfangirl25, KaiRulesSuckers, StuffyJinx, legolover101, Nightmare Moon, FlameNightofDarkFire, LightningDanino23, Mihoshi 2.0 and the guests! **

**And Ah! I've finaly watched the Rebooted episodes! I know what you're thinking "****_What? She hasn't watched it yet?!" _****But everything get released really late in Australia unless they're really big like the Hunger Games. So in other countries, the big shows and movies, Australia is 3 weeks late to watch but if it's something minor then it's months! But I've seen them and I'm distraught that Zane died but I saw the treaser trailer for the next season and I CANNOT WAIT! **

**So to answer StuffyJinx's question, I will be but I'm not sure if I'll do that as book 2 or not since Violet is no longer an undercover ninja… **

**So thanks again to everyone and please review! **


	44. Chapter 44 - Erupting Flames

**I'm sorry if I haven't done any Kai's POV lately but I have no idea what's going on in his dumb head to make him think all this things. So that's why I've been sticking to Violet's. The other reason I made it that Jay got hurt since it's always Violet and Kai, I thought I should mix it up a bit. **

**Chapter 44  
Erupting Flames**

**.:Violet:.**

Sadness dropped in her stomach when the others pulled her back to the exit and despite her thrashing to save Lloyd, Kai and the Fang Blade. Once she did get out of their grips, the entrance to the volcano crumbled and that was it. There was no way in apart from the top of the volcano.

"Come on, we need to leave before the volcano erupts and I'm positive that the lava will seep through that blockage." Cole yelled and he grabbed her arm and ran. This time instead of thrashing around, Violet followed after him. But she wasn't the only one thrashing, Garmadon was worst.

"Lloyd is still in there!" He shouted and Zane and Jay tried to console him will dragging him away but Jay limped heavily.

"Take care of Garmadon, I'll help Jay." She told Cole and he nodded and let go of her hand. He took the both of Garmadon's arms that Jay was holding and Violet got one of Jay's arms and placed it over her. Their pace increased and in no time, they reached the temple's steps. They all ran down and raced to the Bounty. Nya and Scarlett must have seen them because the Bounty's engine fired up and hovered above the ground. Wu got onto the anchor and he held out a hand to help Jay on. Violet then got on and help Cole and Zane bring the thrashing Garmadon on.

"We have to go back!" He shouted.

"Lloyd will be safe, Kai's in there with him… We just have to give them faith." Violet sighed and she turned around to climb the chain. When she got up, Wu and Jay were there. But she heard an explosion behind her and she whipped her head around to see the volcano finally erupted.

"Kai!" Violet then heard Nya shouted as she climbed down the stairs and to the rails, searching for Kai. Violet sighed and leaned against the mask. Not only they lost the Blade, they lost Kai and Lloyd. Her violet eyes were glued on the volcano still. She hoped that they would come out and proved her wrong.

"Violet?" She turned her head around to see her sister.

"They have to come out."

"But… they might be gone."

"Give them time… They have to come out." She repeated and she felt Scarlett's hand on her shoulder. "You know Lloyd is the Green Ninja correct? Is that why you wanted me to protect him when he was still with the Serpentine?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I did."

"If that's the case then Lloyd will make it out and the only way he can do that is with Kai's help. You even told me that Kai unlock his true potential by realising his main role wasn't to become the green ninja but to protect the green ninja himself. He had tried to prove himself to being something he wasn't and when he learnt, he didn't need to push it. That's what you told me." Then the pieces glued together in her mind. "From the information you gave me, Kai should realize that he need to go and save Lloyd and unlock his true potential so he should live through this blast like Cole did with those sets of lights."

"I wasn't there for that."

"But am I correct?"

"The future itself can change Violet! Who can survive a lava explosion?"

"Kai's the fire ninja remember?" Violet tried hard to prove her sister and herself wrong. Kai and Lloyd can't be dead. This repeated in her end.

"How did you know about Lloyd?"

"Remember how I got the staff's venom again? I actually got these images and I think they have something to do with the future. One of them Lloyd was much older and wearing the Green Ninja Gi."

Silence rained over the bounty and everyone was still looking at the volcano. Then another **_boom_** was sounded and thick, black clouds of smokes rose from the volcano and rocks with lava covering them shot out. But there was on that looked different. Instead of brown with bits of glowing orange, this rock was glowing red. It got closer to the Bounty and Violet saw from the corner of her eyes that everyone backed away but she could see two figures in the glowing orb. That's when she saw Kai and Lloyd.

"It's Kai and Lloyd!" She announced with a smile and she looked at Scarlet. "I told you so."

"About what?"

"The thing we were talking about before."

"I don't recall anything about _that_."

"Scarlett, you're just being mean!"

"Love you too little sis." Scarlett teased and winked at her. The orb landed on the decks and Kai stopped glowing and he released Lloyd from his arms. Violet was about to go up and hug him when his eyes closed and he collapsed. Violet quickly went to his side and Nya was on the other side and helped him up. His eyes opened again and he rubbed his head.

"I've unlock my True Potential right?" He asked and Violet let out a laugh.

"Yes you did." She smiled.

"Come on, let's all head into the bridge."

**.:Kai:.**

He honestly didn't know what happened back there. He was about to save the Fang Blade when Lloyd called for him to help and instantly, something clicked. It was like a light bulb and he just knew what to do. There were no words how to explain it but he somehow knew Lloyd was the destined Green Ninja. It does make sense in a way: he's the First Spinjitzu Master's grandson; the Green Ninja couldn't be any of them because the Green Ninja controls all elements and not just one and he was Lord Garmadon son. Sure this doesn't make sense but an epic battle starts with a history. He climbed the stairs last with Violet in front of him. Everyone else was in but them. Suddenly, she stopped in front of him and she threw her arms around his neck.

"You idiot and lucky son of a gun!" She exclaimed and he was taken back. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her smaller body. "Everyone thought you were dead! I thought you were dead but I kept telling myself you have to be alive…"

"I'm sorry but I did say I got this didn't I?"

"So you finally figured it out huh? Not to save the Fang Blade and become the Green Ninja but to save and protect the Green Ninja?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Scarlett told you she knew how everyone unlocked their True Potential. When I first saw her, we sat down and chat and that was one of the things she told me." Violet told him but he just smiled and held her close to his body. He didn't know why but it felt right for Violet to be in his arms. She was the perfect height for him to hug her without any awkward heights or width. He could just curl around her. He was truly one lucky guy. "Come on, we should head in."

When they arrived in the bridge. Everyone's eyes were on them. Kai then saw Garmadon made his way over to him with Lloyd underneath one of his many arms.

"Thank you Kai." He thanked.

"You're welcome."

"Kai, how did you know how to unlock your True Potential and what about the fang blade?" Jay asked him from the chair he was on where Zane was bandaging his ankle.

"I know when I had to make a choice. I wanted the Fang Blade so badly to prove that I was good enough to become the Green Ninja but then I figured it out. All of my training to become the best ninja wasn't the preparation to become the Green Ninja but… it was to protect him."

He saw shock washed over their faces except for Violet, Scarlett and Lloyd. It seemed he didn't get it. He then looked at Garmadon who took a couple steps away with a distraught look on his face. Kai realised this must be hard for Garmadon, to know that to make Ninjago his own image, he have to kill Lloyd, his own son. He remembered Wu telling them that Garmadon wanted to turn Ninjago into his own image so badly but while Garmadon have been his roommate, Kai saw how much Garmadon deeply cared for Lloyd. Same goes for Lloyd. In order to save Ninjago, he needs to kill his own father. Lloyd mentioned how Garmadon was his role model while growing up and to suddenly realise you need to kill your role model from when you were a child… Kai felt sorry for the two.

Everyone must have caught on what it means. Violet moved forward and took her golden bow off her back and placed it in front of Lloyd. The weapon then floated with a soft purple and green aura around it. Kai walked forward and did the same with his weapon. Instead, it was red and green. Cole placed his scythe in front and Zane placed both his weapons and Jay's nunchucks in front. All of them glowed and a bright green light circled around Lloyd.

"Lloyd is the Green Ninja." He heard Wu announced from the wheel. "I've always thought it would be one of you five but it now makes sense. Since you're chosen to protect the five Golden weapons, you would also have to protect the Green Ninja."

"So that means…"

"That battle lines have been drawn brother… Sadly, our family has only become more divided. Before it was brother verse brother and now its son verse father."

**.:Violet:.  
A Couple Nights Later**

"Remind me why you dragged me and Kai along with you?" Violet asked her sister as walked down the aisle of clothes. The purple ninja wasn't a big fan of shopping and she can tell Kai wasn't a big fan either.

"Because you barely have any nice clothes and I want your boyfriend to have an opinion too." At least, Violet felt a small blush rising to her cheeks. She didn't know why but when someone calls them a couple, it sounded right but when other people say boyfriend-girlfriend, it seems she and Kai aren't there yet. She looked to Kai who looked bored.

"I'm sorry about Scarlet."

"It's alright. It would also be nice to see you dress up." He said with a smile and she smiled back at him.

"Ooh! Violet, this one is so cute!" Violet looked at the fitted halter top with crossover straps with a flowing skirt. Scarlett then turned the dress around and Violet already made up her mind.

"No, I'm not wearing that."

"Why not, it's cute!"

"It's too revealing. It's too short and who in Ninjago wants to wear a dress that exposes their whole back? I can't wear a bra without looking like an idiot in that dress."

"Fine, I'll get one for myself." Scarlett poked her tongue at her and Violet could only sigh at her sister's behaviour. She was starting to think her sister had a split-personality. One day she could be serious and another day she'll be acting like she's fourteen and childish.

"Hey Violet, this one is kind of nice." She head Kai said and she turned around to see him looking at a dress. The dress had a dark feminine floral print and the piece had an off-the-shoulder design with a flared skirt that ended a couple inches above her knees.

"You don't have bad taste Kai." Violet was surprised to see Scarlett behind when she did just saw her down the aisle. "You must try it on Violet!"

Before Violet could say her opinion, Scarlett already took a size eight of the dress and pulled her hand to the changing rooms. The older sister opened a stall and pushed Violet in with the dress.

"Make sure you come out and let me see it too!"

The ninja heave a sigh at her sister's behaviour but nevertheless, she stripped from her clothes and put on the dress. She hated dress and everyone knew that. All Violet need is jeans, shorts, tops and jackets. That's her wardrobe but now Scarlett's here, some of that is gone and is replaced with skirts and dresses. Once she was done, she evaluated the dress. She didn't like the fact is showed her shoulders and she keep thinking the dress is going to fall off and the dress shows too much of her curves.

"Are you done yet, we want to see." She heard Scarlett whined.

"Alright, I'm done." Violet opened the door and she saw Kai next to her sister. She felt embarrassed.

"We're buying that! It looks really good on you. What do you think Kai?" Scarlett then asked Kai. Violet looked at Kai and wanted for his opinion.

"I-I.. You… You look really beautiful." Kai said with a red hue adorning his cheeks.

"Thanks." She said and looked down with a small smile creeping onto her lips.

**What do you think? Thanks to my cousin for reviewing (ElementzGirl7), CarlyShi208, KaiRulesSuckers, Nightmare, legolover101, GlitterPink950, LightningDanino23 and DeliciouslyDangerous1. OMG! HOW YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW EPISODES?! I LOVE AND I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I ADD VIOLET IN. **

**Anyway, I got a new poll and I desperately need your guys help. I've decided to do a total makeover for my profile so my avater have changed, my profile have changed, I cleared my favorites and I want to change my Pen-name. I don't have to if you guys don't want but please check out the poll. It's basically Pen-names. Here are the options. **

**Keep it as ZaneLoverFan88  
NinjagoLoverFan88  
.Forever**

**So please help and review! ;)**


	45. Chapter 45 - What Should We Do?

**Since I'm going to go and write the Rebooted and Tournaments of Elements, this story is possibly going to be a 200+ chapter story. So, I need your help whether to split the story in half after they defeat the Overlord for the first time or just write the 200+? Or should I make my chapters 3 000 words to possibly cut it done to 175 chapters? Please, I need your help. And I've decided I'll stay with ZaneLoverFan88, thank you for all of your opinions. **

**Chapter 45  
What Should We Do?**

**.:Violet:.**

"I thought you said place would be heavily guarded Zane." She heard Jay whispered.

"Forgive me, even Nindroids make mistakes." Zane muttered back but Violet moved away the group to check out the cravings in the wall. It wasn't long before she heard more footsteps coming towards her. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Cole step forward to look cravings.

"Is that supposed to be us?" She heard Jay asked.

"They should have given me a decent moustache." Cole muttered and she sighed. She tried to make out the cravings to see if there were any clues to go into the secret base. A click was sounded on her left and she just saw Cole finishing dusting off the moustache. The wall was pushed back to reveal a tunnel.

"I-I meant to do that." She heard Cole stammered but she took a careful step into the tunnel.

"Does it look like a trap?" She heard Wu asked from behind.

"I don't think so."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Cole exclaimed and he ran past her. She followed after him with the others in toll. It wasn't long until they reached their destination. This base was much bigger than the previous one and it held a lot more snakes as well. Since the base was fairly deep, they had to take the path that ran along the circular base. Many chains were held from the ceiling and a smell that made Violet scrunch her nose came from the green acid lake. She realised that there weren't any sunlight in the base yet the acid managed to give off some light as well as the green fire torches. In the middle, the three Fang Blades were perched on a staff like object.

"There's too many snakes to deal with at once. I say we travel by shadows." Kai suggested. There wasn't need for any words to be exchange that they all agreed. Violet knew it wouldn't be long until they would get spotted. The walls were a dark grey-green colour and their ninja gi stands out and Nya's X-Samurai Suit is so large they're ought to get seen. If they weren't versing snakes and in a base that didn't have venge stone, she would have tried to cast her invisibility charm on them.

"Ninja!" She heard the snakes shouted across the base.

"So much for travelling in shadows…" She heard Jay sigh softly.

"_Lloyd, Scarlett, cooperation stealth mode was a total bust; we're going to need reinforcements… Is there anyone there?" _She heard Nya asked through the Samurai Suit but Violet's hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed an arrow. She notched it onto the string and she drew back but she kept the bow pointing the ground. Her eyes kept darting back and forward. There were snakes running up the path and climbing along the sides.

"Forget about them, we need to fight back. Ninja, show them what you got."

And at her Sensei's words, she lifted her bow up with grace and shot. She gasped when the arrow left the bow. It turned invisible. Of course she could see it, there was a slight blur but to everyone else, it would probably be invisible… Except Pythor and the Venomari and Hypnobrai. The arrow lodged itself in the snake's chest and it turned visible once again. Everyone started to fight their way down the path but Violet knew that would cause congestion. She jumped over the sides and landed at the bottom of the base where more snakes' attention was on her. It wasn't long before she heard two more thuds next to her; it was Zane and Jay. With a small nod from Jay, they all sprang into action. Zane slowly made his way to the centre and Jay was near the Fang Blades but she chose to remain around the back. She gracefully bended backwards when a sword came for her neck. She popped out her leg and kicked that snake underneath his chin causing him to fly back into another six snakes. She quickly dropped to the ground and a Venomari tripped over her. She quickly got up and she looked around to see at least ten snakes surrounding her. They weren't moving in though, it was as if they were waiting for what she's going to do. She kept turning around in a circle, making sure none of them sneak up on her when she got her back on them.

But she didn't get attacked from the sides but above inside. She let out a yelp when a snake fell on her. He straddled her shoulders and placed the staff underneath her chin. She tried pushing it away but she couldn't keep her balance. Her feet tried to walk forward but the snake was pulling the staff back therefore making her walk backwards. She tried to stable herself to walk a different direction but the staff kept digging into her neck. With one powerful push, she had managed to bend forward making the snake roll over her shoulders and land on the ground. The staff was then yanked out of his hands and she hit him forcefully in the head. Hold the staff at the ends, she watched as the ten snakes advanced on her. She spun away holding the staff out and she hit each snake in the face, making fall like dominos. Of course it wasn't long until another snake came her way. She only groaned as a response. Since she didn't have enough time to notch another arrow or take her daggers out, she dropped the staff and took out her Golden Weapon. The snake's sword was pushed out and she held her bow out and the sword as caught in the small gap where the bow and the string meet. Violet then twisted her bow and the sword came out of the snake's hand. She flicked her bow up and the sword flew up. She jumped up and grabbed the sword by the handle before bringing it down on the snake. Instead of slicing him, she hit the handle against his skull and the Fangpyre snake collapsed. She looked around and saw that her friends were in a cage and the other snakes were surrounding it. She then realised they probably didn't see her. She went to turn invisible but she then realised she didn't. Then she remembered the walls were made of venge stone, her elemental powers are useless in this environment. Not wanting to be spotted, she rolled along the ground and behind some crates and looked back to her friends.

"Ooh, can this get any better?" She heard Pythor bellowed with laughter and she poked her head out to see Pythor travelling down the path with a Fang Blade in his hand. "Seriously, you have just walked right into my trapped… Wait, there used to be five ninja, where's your purple friend?"

"She couldn't make it here today since she went to follow you for the fourth Fang Blade, looks like she missed you." Violet heard Sensei Wu lied. At least Pythor won't send out a search party for her but she still needed to make sure she doesn't get caught. She then saw the cage rise as a snake turn the crank to make the chain lift the cage higher. She then spied another crate and she rolled along the ground again. Once she was there, she lifted her head up a bit to see the serpentine stripping them of their weapons and forcing Nya and Wu out of the Samurai Suit. She knew she couldn't save them now; she had to wait for the Serpentine to be distracted and do something else. So she waited.

It wasn't long before the snakes decided to celebrate for gathering the four Fang Blades and capturing the ninja. As the snakes surrounded a pair that was fighting, she took out two daggers and she lodged them into the wall and she climbed her way up. She then realised she had a problem to cross the roof. If she stabbed the roof, her daggers would come loose and she would fall. There was a sixteen meter gap between her and the cage. She tried to get the breeze inside the base to pick up but the venge stone was preventing her from doing so. Violet was running out of ideas and she sighed at the position she got herself into. She angled her daggers to the wall so it was a forty-five degree angle. She stabbed the roof and she started climbing. But since she can't use her legs to support her, her arms already grew sore.

"Violet!" She heard hushed whispers from the cage. She looked down a bit to see the six of them staring at her with their hands on the bars. A low grunt escaped her lips and she tried to quicken her pace. Her hands already became sweaty and it was becoming hard to keep her grip on the daggers. But she made it in time and she placed the now blunt daggers back on her waist. She looked at the gap between the bars. It would be easy for her to go through them but not the others. She guess being small does have its advantages.

"How am I supposed to let you guys out?" She asked quietly and also kept an eye out so no snake can see her.

"You have to let the cage down first and there should be a button to release the bars." She heard Wu informed and she groaned. Did she really climb the roof for no reason?

"Or do you have any gel on you?" She heard Kai spoke her.

"I have hand sanitiser." She replied and threw the small bottle at Kai.

"There she is!" A loud voice boomed in the base and it echoed off all of the walls. Violet looked down to see Pythor looking back up with her and other snakes holding spears.

"Violet run!" She heard Wu shouted and she nodded. Although the thing is that she can't run anywhere. Spears were launched and they made a clashing sound when they hit the cage. Hisses of pain were sounded from inside the cage as some spears went through the bars and probably just got the side of their arms. She climbed up the chain of the cage and she saw the other chains nearby. She jumped from the cage and held on to the chain. It swayed back and forth and Violet found it hard to jump onto the next chain. Just as she was about to jump, the chain she held came loose from the ceiling and she fell down on a couple of snakes. She was about to jump up and defend herself with her daggers when she felt a blade touch her skin. She looked up to see Pythor's beady eyes.

"Ah, so you finally caught up eh?" He asked but she just spat at his face. "Do you know why I like you more than those other ninja? You're more fun to play with. You always fight and always the last one standing but you're always going to get captured by me."

"Go on then, lock me up in a cage but I would still be able to escape." She hissed lowly and she felt hands removing her weapons and binding her arms. She went to thrash but the blade on her neck reminded her Pythor still had her.

"Good point that is why I won't lock you up." He laughed and she felt the blade pierce her skin and she cried out in pain. He didn't make a deep cut though, it was a clean and shallow cut but she could steal feel blood dripping down her neck. "I want her tied up like we were in Ouroboros but upside down!"

"No!" She cried out as Pythor slivered away and she thrashed against the Constrictai's tight grip but each time she moved, her neck stung.

"Let her go!"

"Just put her in the cage with us!"

"Don't you dare hurt her again Pythor otherwise I'll ripe you apart!" She heard her teammates shouted but it was no used. She watched as they lowered one of the chains and tied her weapon onto the same chain that had Kai's. The snakes then attacked the end of that chain to the roped that wrapped tightly around her arms and stomach. Her hands were tied against her back and her feet were stuck together. To make her upside down, they slowly raise the rope a bit before lifting her legs up and attached her feet to the chain. Instantly, she felt the blood rush to her head and with the open wound on her neck, more blood dripped down her face. The chains were raised up and she stayed still, knowing if she move more, then she would feel dizzy and lose more blood.

"Hang in there Violet!" She heard Cole shout out.

"I'm already hanging upside down." She called back but wince when pain soar through her neck.

**What do you guys think? Too rushed? Anyway, thanks for everyone who answered to my pen-name problem and I've decided to stick with ZaneLoverFan88 but I still need help to split this story in half or not. Make the chapters longer to 3 000 words? But thanks to DeliciouslyDangerous1, LightningDanino23, GlitterPink950, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, KaiRulesSuckers, Jayfan24, Meh, Mimmy14, legolover101, BrightnessAndDarknessStories, CreepingStalker3 and Deadcowjustice22. That's 13 reviews! Thank you!**


	46. Chapter 46 - Burning Emotions

**Chapter 46  
Burning Emotions**

**.:Kai:.**

Anger flashed in front of the Kai's eyes as he watched Violet being hauled up in the air. His hands were squeezing the bars so tightly he wouldn't be surprised if he accidently bent the bars. He knew the others were also on the edge thinking how Pythor could possibly be that cruel. The usually calm Zane and Sensei Wu were pacing in the cage whereas Nya sat down looking defeated and Jay was next to her. Cole was standing up next to the ninja of fire worried. Kai wouldn't blame him, Cole took his position as team leader seriously and it must also be hard for him to see Violet hung upside down.

His amber eyes looked at Violet and he frowned when blood from the cut on her neck started to drip down onto her red face. Her mask must have been taken before she was pulled up. But a static sound moved his attention away for a moment and he looked to see everyone else was standing up and looking at the Samurai suit where they could hear Lloyd's and Scarlett's voice. He looked back down to Violet who tried wiggling her body so she could see the commotion. After Nya threw a rock, they could hear Lloyd's and Scarlett's voice clearly.

"We're fine but we're a little bit held up at the moment. Our weapons have been taken, we're locked in a cage, Violet is slowly losing blood and Pythor have returned with the fourth Fang Blade."

"What?! What happened to Violet?"

"We were first captured and she tried to save us but she got caught. She's now hanging upside down away from us with an open wound on her neck." Kai muttered grumpily and he looked back down to the girl in purple. He ignored the rest of their conversation. "Violet, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm completely fine. I'm just hanging upside down with blood dripping down my face. I couldn't be any better." He heard her say in a weak voice sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no." The ninja of fire mumbled to himself. He looked around and picked up the hand sanitiser. He quickly looked around and saw Jay's hair oil on the ground. The red ninja quickly picked it up and he squirted half of the oil and the sanitiser onto his hand and he rubbed it on his clothes.

"Kai, what are you doing?" He heard Cole's voice behind him and Kai turned around to see he have also gained the others' attention.

"Making sure Violet doesn't bleed to death." Kai replied and he threw Jay's hair oil back at him and he went to the bars. He put his head through the bars before pulling his body through too. In no time, Kai was out. Holding onto the bars with his left hand and left foot, he reached out his right hand to the nearest chain. Once he grabbed it, he looked down to see the snakes were deeply engaged in the fight below him. He climbed onto the chain and he reached for another on. Kai continued doing this and he was finally on Violet's chain. He slid down the metal chain and the red ninja's finger thumbed to undo the knot around Violet's feet.

"K-Kai?" He heard Violet muttered quietly.

"Nope, it's Santa."

"Ha ha… Very funny." He heard her say sarcastically once again.

Once the knot was undone, he slipped the rope into his pocket and he slowly lowered her legs. If he did it too quick, he knew it would just cause pain to Violet and make her extremely dizzy. Once she was up straight, her original creamy skin tone replaced the red and he heard her sigh with relief.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better than I was when I was upside down but I still feel light-headed and weak..." He just managed to hear her murmur softly. He knew she was getting weaker from the blood loss.

Kai then looped one arm around the chain to make sure he doesn't fall down but he still used that hand to untie the rope. The other arm supported purple ninja's waist so she doesn't fall. When that came undone, he took off the rope around her arms and stomach and tied it back onto the chain. Kai ended up climbing with her in one arm. He couldn't believe how light she was in his arms and how slim she was. Her eyes were now closed and her breaths came in different breathing patterns.

"Violet?" He asked gently and softly shook her body but no response came from her lips. Kai quickly took off his mask and lightly wiped the blood from her face and around her wound. He then pressed another part that didn't have blood on her wound. "Come on Violet, hang in there."

He muttered to her and he still climbed up. It was exactly like last time when Pythor hung her up. He freed her and she falls unconscious and he ends up carrying her. It's not that he minded; Kai was deeply concerned for her well-being and he hoped she didn't lose too much blood. He climbed up little bit at a time to place the cloth back onto her wound since it kept sliding down but it was already soaked in her blood. Next, he tried to swing across the chains so he can get to the cage.

"Violet!" He heard the others hush whispers and they reached their arms out through the bars. Kai handed her to them and he was amazed how easily her body slipped through the bars. Kai tried to slide through again but his chest got stuck.

"She already has lost quite a bit of blood." He heard Zane muttered.

"Umm, can someone pass me the hair oil?" Kai asked sheepishly. Jay went to retrieve and give it to the red ninja but it wasn't long before they heard a voice yell out.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Why does Pythor have to ruin everything?" Kai mumbled to himself and he sighed as they lowered the cage. He quickly rubbed the hair oil on him and quickly slipped through the bars and he went to Violet's aid.

**.:Scarlett:.**

"Come on Lloyd." She called out from the top of the mountain as she waited for Lloyd's little strides to catch up. Once she saw him fall down, she sighed. The Green Ninja gi was far too big for him. She had to pin up his sleeves but it seemed the one on his leg have fallen down. "Do you want me to fix it up quickly?"

"Nah, I'm fine…" Lloyd panted and he quickly stood up.

When Kai told her her sister was hanging upside down with a wound on her neck, Scarlett couldn't help but feel so worried about Violet. it wouldn't be too long before she lose too much blood. After Lloyd caught up, Scarlett ran to the opening where she saw a rope attached to the rock. It was no doubt that it was the ninja's rope. She clasped her hands around the rope and she slid down. Once she got to the bottom Lloyd slid down but only to fall on his butt at the bottom.

"Do you remember the plan?" She asked the youngster and the boy nodded his head eagerly but then he stopped.

"Actually can you repeat it just in case?"

"I'll go and distract the snakes while you go and try to free the ninja alright?"

"Ok, I got it now."

"Good." Scarlett smiled and patted Lloyd on the head. They both ran down the tunnel and in no time, they were in the snake's territory. Instantly, the older sister looked for her younger sister and found her sitting in the cage with the ninja with Kai holding a red cloth to her neck. To be honest, Scarlett was surprised that Kai cared this much for Violet. Even when she was in Violet's head, she could see Kai staring at her and when Kai comfort Violet just before she unlocked her true potential, Scarlett wanted them to be together and now that they are, she felt proud for a strange reason. "Wait up here. Only come down when I got the snakes' full attention."

"Okay."

Scarlett ran down the path and she was still deciding which would be the best distraction that doesn't involve her getting capture and killed but to stall time. Once she got a plan, a smirk entered her lips. Instantly, she went to Pythor. "Pythor! It's so great to see you!" She exclaimed loudly that she could feel the snakes' eyes on her.

"Excuse, do we know each other?" She heard Pythor asked confusingly and she laughed.

"Come on, stop playing jokes, of course you know me! I would be rather pissed if you forgot about me."

"This must be a mistake. How did you find this place? Who are you?!" Pythor roared and Scarlett tried not to flinch but his long and scaly neck towered over her.

"Awww, come on. You can recognise me can't you?" She asked and blinked her eyes at him and she mentally smirked when she heard the snakes surrounding them whispering.

"Who do you think she is?"

"Pythor's lover?"

"Can't be, Pythor hate humans but how does she know him?"

"Unless Pythor is betraying us."

"You do look oddly familiar but this must be a big understanding. I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me." She heard Pythor snapped and Scarlett placed her hands on her hips and stared hard at him.

"Excuse me, how can you forget about me?! I was there in case if you forgot. I know almost everything about you. You ate your own tribe since there wasn't enough food and you were starving to death but you didn't eat me since you loved me! And your full name is Pythor P. Chumsworth!" She shouted with a frown on her lips. "Don't you remember the cold and dark nights were spent together in that tomb?"

"This is outrageous you little lying bi-!"

"Don't you ever dare call me that! You must have got a rock hit your head to forget about me and now you want to release the Great Devourer? Have you forgotten that the Great Devourer consumes everything including the Serpentine?" With this exiting her lips, she heard murmurs going through the Serpentine.

"She's Pythor lover? Is Pythor really siding with the humans?"

"Pythor P Chumsworth? That's the most stupid name I've ever heard!"

"Pythor ate his own tribe? How sick is that snake?"

"What if this is an imposter? We have seen Pythor hating the humans otherwise he wouldn't torture that purple ninja."

"You're a liar! You're friends with the ninja aren't you?" Pythor voice boomed out and suddenly, something hit her hard in the chest and she felt the ground beneath her feet disappeared but she found it again with her back. A brutal groan escaped her lips and Scarlett slowly sat up. "I see your plan now; you want to turn the Serpentine against me."

"But the stuff I said is true! Why would you hurt me?" She asked in an innocent voice and she looked behind to see she have landed on the weapon rack. She saw was about to hit her and the ex-wind ninja grabbed a spear off the rack and she pointed it at Pythor. "Okay then, fine. Listen up everyone. Yes I'm friends with the ninja and I've never met Pythor but what I said is true! The Great Devourer would eat everything in its way including you! The reason Pythor P. Chumsworth is the only Anacondrai snake from his tribe is because they were starving and he ate some! I believe he also did this just to become a leader."

"What nonsense. Why would they believe a word that would come from a friend of the ninja?" He snapped.

"I'm not forcing them to believe. I'm only just revealing the truth about you," she snapped, "now release the ninja otherwise I'll reveal more about you! And I know how to fight so if you try to kill me, I'll make sure I'll kill you." She hissed and this earned a laugh from Pythor.

"Oh really? And who did you bring as back up?"

"Me!" And at this voice, she mentally face palm. "If we don't meet again Pythor. Now leave her alone and release the ninja otherwise suffer from humiliation and pain from me, the great Green Ninja!"

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" She couldn't help but hiss.

"Oh really, you and what army?" Pythor asked.

**I thought I should change it a bit and do something in Scarlett's POV for once. But I'm also sorry about the short chapter but thank you to everyone who left a comment for the chapters, it really helps me to decide on what to do. I think I'll split the story in two so the second book is about Rebooted and Tournament of Elements. Because really, this story is called Undercover and I called it that since Violet's an undercover ninja but now she isn't and I don't really change the summary half-way through the story. **

**But anyway, big big big big thanks to: LightningDanino23, Jayfan24, Mimmy14, Guest of Honor, ElementzGirl7, BrightnessAndDarknessStories, Meh, ShadowNinja27, ShadowNinja27, CarlyShi208, legolover101 and KaiRulesSuckers. **

**KaiRulesSuckers: I already have a plan formed in my head and I really would like to tell you since you asked but I don't want everyone to know. I was going to PM you when I remembered you were a guest. But I guess everything will come in time. Unless I change my mind along the way but I have a simple plan set out. **


	47. Chapter 47 - Relaxing By The Sea

**Chapter 47  
Relaxing By The Sea**

**.:Violet:.**

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with darkness; pitch black darkness. At first Violet thought she hasn't opened her eyes yet but then she could see a small blue light flashing on and off. She then realised she was in her room and that flashing light was the alarm clock. The young girl turned her head to see her sister peacefully sleeping on her bed which resulted Violet to look out of her window. She was surprised to see that they were on sea with the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. The ninja of wind kicked off her blanket and placed her foot on the timber floorboards. She stood up but bit back a hiss of pain; everywhere hurt on her body. All her muscles were sore and her throat had a weak stinging pain.

Being silent like the ninja she is, she snuck out of her room and into the quiet and dark corridors. The bounty swayed softly on the waves and Violet found herself walking in a crooked line to the decks. The muscles in her thighs protested when she climbed the stairs but nevertheless, she walked up and onto the decks. The salt in the air entered her nostrils and she sighed in relief. She walked her way to the rails and she looked at the moving horizon. The waves softly crashed against the Destiny Bounty's side and water was sprayed onto her face. She lifted up the hem of her shirt and wiped her face but then she realised she wasn't in her ninja gi but in her stripy pyjamas. Her hands drifted up to her chest and she mentally cringe when she found out she wasn't wearing a bra.

Violet knew it meant someone changed her after she passed out and changed her into her pyjamas. She was about to quickly return to her bedroom when she saw someone else come up the stairs. The white pyjamas instantly made her knew who it was.

"Violet, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I am… How long have I've been out?" She asked as she turned around but rested the middle of her back on the rails.

"For a couple of hours." He replied and walked towards her. She started to feel comfortable since she wasn't wearing a bra. She turned around again so she was face the sea but she did crane her head to look at him, this just resulted her neck to hurt.

"So what happened while I've been out?" She asked and the white ninja leaned on the rails next to her.

"Pythor saw Kai carrying you back into the cage so Pythor tied our hands to the bars but he left you in the cage with us. Your sister and Lloyd came to the rescue though."

"Really?"

"She has managed to turn some snakes against Pythor but I'm surprised how much knowledge she has of him. Then Garmadon came later on with the Skeletons and they thought the Serpentine. It wasn't long until Jay, Cole and I corner Pythor and got the four Fang Blades."

"So what happened to me?"

"Same thing I supposed as last time. He carried you the whole time he was fighting. Scarlett also assisted him since she was beyond worried about you." Zane informed her and she nodded.

"What now? I mean now that we have all four Fang Blades, what do we do?"

"Sensei Wu told us that we have to set course to Torchfire Mountain since the lava in there can melt down the blades but today, we're celebrating."

"Why?"

"It's Cole's birthday today."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, we're making a surprise party for him. He doesn't know that we know it's his birthday but Jay said it was today."

"How does he know?"

"He told us he went through Cole's stuff at Lou's house and found one of his calendars marked with important dates. So that's why we're on sea and not flying to the mountain. We've planned to have a grand breakfast then lunch and then wait for an hour before we go swimming."

"Oh…"

"You sound troubled."

"I've never swam before."

"Never?"

"Nope but it's alright, I can always learn." She smiled softly and then she saw the sky was turning lighter.

"We should get some more rest."

"That we should. Good morning." She said. She couldn't say good evening since it was morning now thanks to the sunrise. But she walked back down and into her room. She opened the door and she closed it slowly so it doesn't wake Scarlett up. The door clicked and the ninja of air knew it was closed. She then silently tiptoed to her bed. Once she got in, sleep consumed her.

**.:Kai:.**

"What smells good in here?" Kai asked as he entered the dining room. Instead of the usual one table, there were two to fit all of the food. Since they didn't eat dinner last night, Kai was starving and he cannot wait to eat the breakfast Zane had made for them. There were pancakes, French toast, omelette, bacon and eggs, croissants and many more breakfast delights. "Zane, you really outdone yourself."

"Is it too much?" The Nindroid asked in his usual monotone voice and a slight tilt with his head.

"Of course not, it's great! Cole's going to love it although I don't think Jay and Lloyd can distract for anytime longer. Where's Sensei Wu and the girls?"

"I believe Sensei Wu is mediating but I do have some excellent news. Violet's awake." And as if on a cue, the door to the dining room opened and Scarlett, his sister and his girlfriend walked in. He couldn't help but drop his jaw. Violet. Was. Hot.

She was wearing the frill midi dress that he chose for her and her caramel waves cascaded down her back and some of it was tossed over her right shoulder. Her violet eyes sparkled as a soft smile made it onto her lips but at the same time, she looked nervous and shy. Her face was pointing towards the ground but her eyes were on him. And what also surprised him is that Violet was wearing ankle-strap heels. Normally he see her in sneakers, boots or flats but never in heels… except when she was disguised as the news reporter. She nervously walked over to him.

"Scarlett forced me to wear this…" He heard her mutter but he gently held her chin in his hand.

"You look beautiful." And at this, her cheeks went red and she avoided his eyes. "Although I'm glad you're okay now."

"Of course or where else would I be?" She asked with a small smile. But unconsciously, his hand left her chin to her neck and his thumb lightly brushed over the cut. It was a thin cut but it was at least the length of his thumb.

"You know, you really had me worried when Pythor did that to you. You were losing so much blood…"

"Kai, look at me. I'm absolutely fine. Maybe not since Scarlett forced me into this but I'm fine and healthy."

"Alright then."

They both took their seat at the table as well as Zane, Scarlett and Nya and together, they waited for Lloyd, Jay, Wu and Cole. It wasn't long before Wu walked in with a beaming Lloyd and they took their seats. Then Jay rushed in.

"He's coming up now."

"That's great. So do we singing happy birthday or wait for lunch?"

"I think we'll do after. Does he know we're celebrating it Jay?"

"He thinks we don't know at all."

"What don't I know?" They all turned to the entrance to see Cole. "Whoa, what's the special occasion?"

"We're celebrating that we got all four Fang Blades." Kai heard his sister said with a bright smile and he watched as Cole eyed the chair at the head of the table.

"This isn't for the Fang Blades, it's for my birthday isn't it?"

"So much for a surprise…" He heard Violet mutter.

**.:Violet:.**

She made sure she was the last one to change out of her dress and into her swimsuit… well bikini. Scarlett brought it for her when they went shopping and she has nothing else to swim in. Let's not forget Scarlett pretty much forced her to wear it. It was a strapless and frilly, lavender bikini. She peered around the corner that showed the decks and she watched as the boys jumped into the water along with Nya and Scarlett. She was more nervous than a deer on a firing range.

"Come on Violet, what's taking you so long?" She heard Kai yelled out from the sea. This time the ninja of air poked the right half of her body out.

"I don't know how to swim." It was sort of the truth but that wasn't the main reason.

"So it doesn't mean you have to hide, come on."

She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the rails and saw Zane swimming around while Jay, Lloyd and Cole were engage in a deep water fight and Nya and Scarlett were gossiping while treading water. She looked down to see Kai looking up at her with wide eyes. He then made a motion with his hand telling her to get into the water.

"But I don't know how to swim. I've never been swimming before."

"It's alright, I'll catch you and I'll teach you okay? Come on down." He coaxed. Violet took a breath and swung her legs over the rails. She then pushed off and squealed as she fell but like Kai said, he caught her. They went underwater but Kai managed to bring them back up. The cold water stabbed her skin like tiny needles yet it felt extremely calming at the same time. Nevertheless, she panicked. The ninja of air never went swimming since her parents were always busy although they took her roller staking countless of times and she was pretty good at it. Plus they never took her swimming in the orphanage. When she became a ninja, she focused on her training and nothing else. She felt Kai's arm securely held her waist and she watched as his legs spin in circles while the arm he wasn't holding her with was moving back and forward in the water. "I'm going to teach you how to tread water."

"Tread water?"

"It's what I'm doing now so you stay above water and not drown. It's something everyone should know before they start swimming. So first, relax and stop tensing your body." He instructed and she nodded. He then moved his hands so they were both of her wait and he extended his arms.

"Don't let me go!"

"I won't, I promise. Now straight out your legs and hold your arms out like a 'T'. Good but stay in a vertical position. Remember, I'm still holding onto your waist." He told her and she felt one of his hands move away from her waist, she already fell that side sinking. "Calm down, now move your arms horizontally like me." And in thirty minutes, Violet knew how to trade water, do freestyle and breaststroke. There were a couple times her bikini top would slide down since there weren't any straps so she ended up having Kai to fix her bikini.

"Do you want to do a competition?" She heard Kai asked her as he swam up next to her.

"What type of competition?"

"A breath holding one."

"You're on." She smirked. She would have thought by now Kai would know that the Ninja of Air can hold her breath for a long time.

"On three. One… Two… Three!"

And both of their heads went underwater. She focused on treading water but she found that the water resistance is trying to float her to the top. She looked at Kai –even though the salt water burns her eyes- and saw he was perfectly find, just treading water in the same spot. He must have saw how she was struggling so he pulled her waist towards his. Violet then leaned down and kissed his salty lips. She managed to part his lips and with another trick she learnt, she breathed oxygen into his mouth. She smiled as she pulled away to see a goofy smile on his lips. His arms roughly pulled her in again and this time, he crashed his lips to her's. She felt herself melt as Kai pried her mouth open and his tongue explored her mouth. Once she felt him stop and did a cough, she blew more oxygen into his mouth.

Then she felt the water turn cold and Violet shivered in Kai's arms but his body still gave off heat. This caused her to be extra clingy. Then she felt the ear drum give out and water filled her ears and she felt water breaking into their heated kiss. She pushed Kai back a bit and saw they were sinking in the ocean. Instantly, she panicked and thrashed her arms to swim up but nothing worked. She looked back to Kai who was confused and looked around. Once he saw her, his right arm hooked around her waist and he brought both of them to the surface. When they got on top, she calmed down while Kai took a deep intake of air.

"What happened to you two?" She heard Nya asked and she turned around to see Nya and Scarlett looking at them.

"You don't want to know…"

**I've been asked a couple times to do something really fluffy between Kai and Violet so here it is! Sorry I didn't do anything earlier but there wasn't really an appropriate time to do it. But thanks to: FlameNinjaofDarkFire, MortalNinjas, CarlyShi208, ShadowNinja27, Mihoshi 2.0, BrightnessAndDarknessStories, ElementzGirl7, NinjaForever5, KaiRulesSuckers, GlitterPink950, LightningDanino23 and Jayfan24.**

**Mihoshi 2.0: Do you mean you haven't had internet/TV cable for a while? Because Rebooted is the new series in case if you didn't know. Is that what you mean by your question? I'm sorry if I didn't answer your question...**

**KaiRulesSuckers: A PM is pretty much 'private messaging' or 'p-something message(ing)'. Something along those lines. **

**Once again, I have another poll so please check it out and review! :)**


	48. Chapter 48 - Off Balance

**Chapter 48  
Off Balance**

**.:Violet:.**

"It's roasting out here." She heard Jay complained as they all walked outside. The boys each held a Fang Blade but her.

"Heh, if you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen." Kai countered back but Violet's mind drifted away from the boys' conversation and to her surroundings. Unlike Temple of Fire's volcano, Torchfire Mountain was much hotter and much bigger. Thick clouds of smoke risen from deep within the volcano and already she was sweating like a pig.

"What's with Sensei?" Once she heard this from Jay's mouth, she looked down to see Sensei Wu looking down at the volcano from the rails on the decks. He had a difficult face to read and she already grew deeply concerned.

"I do not know. He's been distant all morning." Zane replied and he walked down the stairs from the dining room. She followed after him with the other three boys in toll. "Sensei Wu, we're ready for the destruction of the Fang Blades. You seem disinterested."

"You do not need my approval to finish the task."

"But Sensei-"

"Butts are for sitting and besides, there will be a time where you have to go on without me."

"Sensei Wu, you're not planning on leaving us for good are you?" She asked. Violet didn't know what have caused Sensei Wu to suddenly talk about this. She was sure he still has plenty more years until he'll pass away and she was sure by this time peace will be restored in Ninjago.

"Because Sensei Wu, you're a sunrise and we won't be able to start a day without you." She heard Zane added but Wu kept looking deep within the volcano.

"But even the sun must go down so a new day can begin."

"Hey, I really don't like metaphors so what are you trying to say Sensei Wu? Will you be leaving us again?" Cole asked. It was true, she understood Zane's little speech perfectly but when Wu said about the sun setting, she didn't get it at all.

"In meditations, my smoke visions have come to an end and tomorrow I cannot see. This worries me."

"But it could be a good omen saying we have destroyed the Fang Blades and everything goes back to normal." Jay reasoned but a frown and tired expression was still on their sensei's face.

"Let's just get rid of them." He said and they all nodded. Violet helped Zane to place a plank over the side of the bounty and she stood back as Kai stepped on it. But suddenly, the bounty tipped to the side and the ninja of wind lost her balance. Her feet slipped underneath her body and everything went downhill from there.

"Sensei!" She heard the boys yelled out and she swiftly got up to see Sensei Wu hanging from the wooden plank. She ran onto the wooden plank and walked quickly yet carefully towards the edge. She crouched down and held the old man around his right wrist but the Bounty jolted once again and she fell off the plank along with Wu. She turned her head and tried to hook her feet onto the plank but she missed by a centimetre. She couldn't concentrate to fly, she was already panicking and it was too hot.

"Got ya!" She heard Cole's voice and she turned around once again and saw that he grabbed her ankles while Zane grabbed his, then Jay and Kai who was holding them from the plank. She knew sooner or later the plank would give out to the weight distribution.

"Thank you Ninja." She heard Wu said and she smiled.

"You're not leaving us that easily."

"_Pythor's on board!" _They all heard Lloyd's voice on the speaker. Instantly her mind was shouting many questions at once. She didn't understand how Pythor could be on board. The others would have seen him… of course they wouldn't, he must have come on while he was invisible.

"Sorry I can't lend you a hand," she turned her head around to see Pythor standing on the plank with the Fang Blades in his arms, "but I'm really in a rush. I got this whole Devourer thing going on so todoloo!"

"Violet, can't you get us back on the decks?"

"I can't concentrate, especially not when I have blood rushing into my head." She groaned back.

"Don't let go Kai!" Jay then yelled and she craned her head to see struggling on hold onto the plank with just his feet.

Violet could feel her heart thumping rather painfully against her chest as smoke started to fly around Wu and into her face. She was lucky enough her element filtered the smoke from the oxygen that was entering her body but she wasn't sure how the boys were faring. In less than seconds, she heard them started to cough and groan and each time they did, the chain they formed shook back and forward. She looked back to Kai with stinging eyes to see him coughing into his arm as he still held onto Jay's ankles.

"You don't think I know that?" Kai shouted back and Violet took a deep breath. She knew she had to do something before they fall into the volcano. _Breath in, one, two, three, breath out, one, two, three._ Once she was calm enough, she made the breeze blow harder from underneath Wu and in her head –with her eyes close- she imaged them floating back onto the decks. When she opened them, they haven't even more an inch and she groaned in frustration. "I don't think I can hold on for much longer!"

"Hold on Kai!" She shouted and she tried again. This time, she blocked out everything and went back to basics. She felt the hot air brush against her skin and she focused on the feeling then the hue of lavender blue entered her vision. Exhaling, she looked around her again. Light clouds of smoke rose from the volcano and Wu seemed to be looking at her as if telling her whatever she's thinking of doing, do it. She looked over her shoulder to see sweat dripping down the boys' faces and Kai's scrunched up face. He looked like he was struggling to hold on. That was when she closed her eyes and inhaled. She felt cool air brush against her skin and she felt weightless. The grip on her ankles loosened. For a moment, she thought she had failed and Kai let go but instead, her feet found the ground. She opened her eyes and she sighed with relief when she found out she have succeeded.

"You did it." Violet heard Kai say from behind her and she turned around to smile at him.

"I had a bit of problem concentrating but I guess I did. It's really thanks to you since you were able to hold onto us."

"Yeah but my feet paid the price, they're killing me-"

"Pythor got away with the Fang Blades!" And that's how reality returned to Violet. She rushed over to the other side and saw the Anacondrai snake escaping in one of the Serpentine helicopters. She then heard heavy footsteps from the stairs of the bridge and she saw Scarlett rushing down.

"We still should be able to catch them. Lloyd can you get their weapons?"

"Okay…"

Once Lloyd returned with a large brief case, Violet took it off him and placed it on the floor. She picked up her bow and the boys picked up their respective weapons.

"Am I going with you guys?"

"Sorry Lloyd, but why don't you stay here with Scarlett?"

"But you just saw me kick Pythor in the face Nya; I'm capable enough to do it!"

"Give it time Lloyd." Kai then sighed.

"Ahh, the student became the teacher."

**.:Kai:.**

How were they going to get close enough to mutant bus? Even as Kai tried to get closer, the tail at the end would powerfully slap the ground making him retreat back. At the moment, two gun-like contraptions appeared on both sides of the bus and they shot up in the air. As soon as Kai looked up, he saw they were aiming for Jay, Nya, Violet and Wu. The ninja of fire heard the low grumble of engines accelerating and his attention was back to the motor vehicle. Two serpentine-transformed motorbikes rode along the roof of the bus and when they were on the tail, it flicked up making the bikes fly behind Kai and his comrades. He looked over his shoulder and saw them made a hard brake turn before driving up to them.

It wasn't long before both motorbikes were on either side of his vehicle. The red ninja looked down and saw a spare katana along the side of his seat. He picked it up with his left hand while the right one steered. He then thrust the katana through the front wheel of the motorbike. He looked back to motorbike on his right but he saw that it wasn't there. When he was about to look over his shoulder, he felt something hit the back of his neck painfully. He ducked down and used his left arm to feel what it was. When he felt a foot, he recognized it was a serpentine.

"Let go of my foot!"

"Then get off!"

"I can't when you have my foot."

"Alright then." Kai pushed down on the pedal and let go of the snake. With the momentum, the snake flew off his vehicle. Once he caught up with the others, he softly released his foot. He must have missed out on the plan because the tail end of the bus detached and he saw Zane waving to it. Once they were close enough, he dismounted his vehicle and it turned back into his golden weapon with a buzz and he jumped onto the bus. He heard another buzz and saw Violet and Jay drop from the sky and onto the green roof of the bus.

"Let's split up." He shouted over the roaring engine and the wind that kept going into their ears. He ran along the top while Jay, Zane and Cole broke through the roof or the windows to go into the compartment.

"Looks like it's just you and me up here." Violet shouted and he nodded. It seemed the wind had little effect on her but he felt like he could get blown off any second.

"Watch out!" He then bellowed when he saw power lines. He ducked down and he looked behind to see Violet jump over them and landed further away from him.

"Stop looking at me, you got company!"

At this, he turned to the front and saw snakes coming out of the hatch on the roof. The first one didn't last long since he just flew off with the bus' speed. But due to his distraction, a Venomari snake hit him square in the jaw. Making him fall and roll over the edge of the bus. He held onto the hot metal and saw the snake coming towards him. He quickly climbed up to see the venomari snake had suddenly disappeared.

"You should really stop watching the fight." He heard Violet's voice and he breathed with relief.

"I should know my surroundings and what's happening around me. I remembered you told me that before." He told Violet referring the time she went to Jamanakai village with them while she acting Zane's cousin. But they both turned their faces when the ground behind their feet vibrated and a loud thud was heard. It was Nya and Wu in/on the Samurai suit and they dealt with the remaining the snakes.

"Hey, I needed to act weak then." Violet continued.

"But you still should have saw Cole coming to use you as a punching bag-"

"Guys, is this really an appropriate time to bicker?" They both turned their heads to see Nya scolding them from inside the Samurai X but he narrowed his eyes to see a large sign coming towards them.

"Duck!"

"What?"

"Duck down!" Sensei Wu yelled right after him.

"I'm trying!" But it wasn't long until the sign came and knock Wu and Nya off the train. He quickly got up and looked around to see Violet wasn't in sight. He turned around in a complete circle and found her running to the hatch on the roof.

"Come on Kai!"

"Coming!"

**I'm extremely sorry for the short chapter but I promise I'll make it up and make the next chapter longer. School started and already I'm bombed with homework. I hope you all can forgive but thanks to: ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas, BrightnessAndDarknessStories, ShadowNinja27, LightningDanino23, CarlyShi208 and KaiRulesSuckers. **

**Please review and check out my poll. **


	49. Chapter 49 - Too Many Gone Moments

**Chapter 49  
Too Many Gone Moments**

**.:Violet:.**

She should have known Sensei Wu would detach their compartment from the one Pythor's in and the worst part is that he went to deal with him alone. It's not that she doesn't believe Sensei Wu can do it.

"_My destiny is to face Pythor alone. Your destiny is to look after Lloyd_."

She remembered him clearly say as they parted. And now they were stranded in the middle of the desert waiting. The compartment sat in the middle of the road and Violet was sitting where the other compartment should be. Her legs dangled over the floor and her hands played with the string that came loose from the stitching of the hem of her ninja gi shirt.

"He's going to be alright." She heard Kai's voice next to her but she didn't bother to look at him.

"I know that but we shouldn't be waiting here. What happens if Pythor gave the Fang Blades to someone else and the snake releases the Great Devourer?" She asked as she bent her back so her chest was against her thighs and her arms hang loosely. Her fingers then went to play with the bottom of her pants.

"But we clearly saw Pythor with the blades when he was driving. I'm sure Sensei Wu will be able to get them." Kai reassured her but she just gave out a heavy sigh. She's good at waiting but she hated waiting in suspense.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass alerted Violet but when the broken bus jolted, she fell forward. Thankfully Kai was next to her to prevent her from falling off. She quickly stood up with Kai and they both poked their heads out to the left side of the bus and saw an anchor had shattered the window and planted itself in the rows of seats. Violet's eyes looked up to see the Bounty in the air above them. A small smile played at her lips. She then looked back down to the road to see it going past them at a fast speed then the bus jolted once again and they were in the air. Violet quickly pushed her way through the broken sliding doors and into the compartment that had the anchor. Now instead of it being stuck between the chairs, it was scraping along the roof and slowly towards the window. Being swift like the wind, Violet stood on two seats and she held onto the anchor to prevent it from going out of the window and dropping them. She watched as the bus flew through the air and she knew they were going to Ouroboros. Once again, the anchor moved and she pulled it back but it kept sliding to the window. She quickly lifted her legs up and placed them against the wall and used the muscles in her legs to help her to pull the anchor back.

"Violet, there you are!" She turned her head to see Kai in the compartment.

"A little help please?" The ninja of wind grunted.

**.:Kai:.**

The ninja of fire gulped as he and the others made it to the centre of Ouroboros. In some parts of the middle of the arena, it have crumbled away to reveal a dark abys but that was until he saw two large, pink eyes staring at him. He quickly looked around that the abys also released a green gas in the air that made his throat inch and his eyes water. He then saw Sensei Wu holding Pythor by the neck.

"You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer! Go ninja! Run!" Sensei Wu shouted. Was this what meant by leaving? He knew he wasn't the only one affected by this, everyone else was already feeling sad but he could tell Violet was shaking.

"No Sensei!" He heard Violet screamed but a head poked from the crumbling ground and Kai grabbed Violet's arm and moved her back a bit. Then the Great Devourer raise from the ground and kept raising. It's scales were a dark olive green with a little bit of yellow here and there. A bright triangle was positioned over its head and its glowing pink eyes made him shiver. Two long fangs pointed out of its mouth as well. It reached to the clouds before it snapped its head down and let out a loud hiss and its tongue flickering in Wu's and Pythor's direction. Then it came down and ate them. "No!"

Kai quickly grabbed Violet around her waist as she tried to run towards to snake but he knew if he let her go, she would be eaten too. He already lost his sensei and his parents, he was sure he didn't need to lose her too. He flinched when the Devourer's head snapped their direction and he picked up the thrashing Violet and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I want to kill it!" She screeched but he ignored her fists banging on his back and he ran towards the Bounty where Lloyd and Scarlett were waiting for them. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya following him but also the Great Devourer.

"Run faster, it's gaining up on us!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and already he felt his throat go raw. He continued running forward and when he looked back again, Jay tripped over. Mentally he face palmed and Kai wondered how Jay could trip at a time like this.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted but it didn't take long for him to catch up.

"Kai, put me down!"

"Only if you promise to run and just help us escape the Devourer first. There's no point in fighting it now."

"Fine." She snapped and he quickly placed her ground as he ran. Once they got to the Bounty, Violet hovered in the air and she extended her hand. He grabbed it and she swung her arm over, throwing him onto the decks. He groaned as the impact took the air out of his lungs but he rolled over but ended up having Zane land on him.

"S-Sorry Kai."

"It's alright." He wheezed and they both got up before Cole came flying at them and knocked them back down. "Violet, throw Jay somewhere else!"

**.:Violet:.**

"Violet, throw Jay somewhere else!" She heard Kai yelled and this deeply confused her. She quickly looked up and saw that Cole had landed on both Kai and Zane. She smirked slightly but never the less, she grabbed Jay and threw him onto the decks. It would take the guys a while to climb up the Bounty but they didn't have time for that since the Great Devourer was catching up. But she couldn't get over the fact that Sensei Wu was gone, eaten by the Great Devourer. The man that brought her off the streets and helped her to become the person she is now is gone. She quickly flew onto the decks and run into the bridge and surprisingly, the boys were already in there. She wondered if it took her that long to get in there.

"You know, objects in mirrors are closer than they appear!"

"I'm working on it Jay!" Nya shouted and Violet could already tell it was chaos in there. Suddenly, the Bounty sped forward and Violet lost her balance for a bit but she regained control and she looked around. Nya was at the steering wheel with Scarlett and Lloyd whereas Kai and Cole were looking out of the window and Zane and Jay looking at the screens. She walked over to the steering wheel.

"Where's Sensei Wu?" She heard Scarlett asked and the younger sister sighed.

"He's gone… Eaten by the Great Devourer." Nya answered for her as she turned the wheel.

"Woohoo! Take that you stupid snake!" She heard Kai yelled out in triumphant but Violet narrowed her eyes to see a lump mobbing underneath the sand.

"Nya, make a sharp turn now!"

"What?" But it was too late, the Great Devourer shot up from the sand and Violet helped Nya to turn the wheel faster.

"We need to go faster!" The purple ninja heard Cole yelled out.

"But we're going as fast as we can!" Nya shouted and Violet quickly ran to the controls of the side of the room and tried everything to make the Bounty go faster. "I'll try to get to Crashcourse Canyon."

"But the probability of us getting there is less than eight percent-"

"Never tell me the odds!" Nya shouted at Zane.

"We're losing speed!" Lloyd then shouted and Violet looked up to see they were indeed slowly down.

"There's too much weight on the Bounty, we need to throw some stuff over board!" Nya shouted and instantly Violet frowned and she looked at her sister who mirrored the same look. The boys ran off but she stayed in the bridge.

"But won't throwing stuff overboard will make the Devourer bigger? It'll just eat it and grow bigger." Violet asked her sister when they were in the corner as Nya demanded she needed to concentrate.

"That's what I thought…"

"Should we tell the boys?"

"Maybe just a couple of stuff will be fine. It's not like it'll be faster just because it's bigger."

"Alright." The sisters ran down the stairs however it appeared Cole already figured it out.

"Don't throw anything else over board!" But it was too late, the Devourer ate the fridge that fell and instantly, its olive green scales were shredded off and replaced by greenish-gold scales. Suddenly, the Bounty took a sharp turn and Scarlett and Violet bumped into the rails. The purple ninja looked around to see they have made it to Crashcourse Canyon.

"Go back into the bridge!" Scarlett shouted and before dragging Violet back into the bridge. Unexpectedly, the tail hit the Bounty and knocked it out of the air. She could remember hearing glass breaking along with the others' screams.

"Abandon ship!" She next heard Nya screamed but her vision but obscured with bright lights as something fell onto her back.

Then she registered that the heavy computer screen from the bridge fell on her and knocked her to the ground. A sharp pain went through her ankle and she looked behind to see her foot have gone through the floor boards and she winched slightly. Then, the Bounty hit the ground and the edge of the screen hit the back of her head. Once again it pushed her against the floor. She looked up weakly and saw Jay fly out of the window while rush Scarlett and Lloyd out of the bridge. Kai, Cole and Zane were nowhere to be seen. She looked around and saw her Golden Bow on the ground and her arm shakily reached out to grab it.

Once she clasped her hand around the cool gold, she placed the end on one corner of the screen and she lifted it up which ended up putting more weight on her legs. Once it was high enough, she was about to crawl out when the Bounty hit the ground again causing the screen to fall off and drag her weapon along with it. But then she felt the Bounty fall to its side and she would have fallen to the side if her foot wasn't stuck. She ended hanging upside down with her chest against the floor boards. She pushed her hands in front of her chest and tried wedging her foot out. Once it was out, she felt the Bounty being lifted into the air and she tumbled down to the window at the back of the bridge.

She groaned and went to stand up but she gasped when she saw large teeth bite through the bridge. Violet stumbled to the wall and away from the teeth. She could feel her courage running away with fear settling into her stomach. Her heart rate went faster at the thought of the Great Devourer. Then a sickening crackle alerted her that the Devourer's teeth had fully hacked the bridge, leaving the part she was on to fall. Gravity shifted and Violet's body was flung up into the air and crashed agonizingly to the roof of the broken room. Her heart rate increased and she looked around to see the room was slowly falling apart. The remaining items floated as if time stood still and the wooden floor boards loosened and hit her body. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

When it came, instantly the crackling sound of wood break entered her eyes and her body was tossed around like a rag doll. The splintering wood poked everywhere on her body and many cries of agony left her lips. The pain was unbearable and no words could explain the pain she was experiencing. She wanted it to end. When it did, crushing weight had placed itself on her and once again she groaned with agony. She was also in too much pain that her element have suddenly vanished. The dust and sand that lingered in the air entered her lungs and she coughed violently; this caused her chest to constrict painfully. When she opened her eyes, she could see darkness stabbed by a couple rays of light filtered in by the broken wood planks. When she focused her vision onto the ray of light, she could see the air around her was heavily drowned in dust and sand.

"Violet!" The mentioned ninja's ears perked up at the mention of her name but it sounded desperate. She then felt pieces of wood poking into her skin and she winced in pain. When Violet tried to move from the wreckage, pain would shoot up in a spot where the wood is poking so she laid there with her limbs in uncomfortable position.

"Help…" She said in a quiet voice but it ended her coughing.

"She's in here, alive!" She heard Lloyd yelled out from outside of the wreckage. She then heard their voices getting louder and clearer. It wasn't long before she heard the wood creaking. But she grimaced in pain and she knew it was because they were moving the pieces far too quickly. Then suddenly a loud groan from the wood alerted her and then, she heard the wood tumbling and the weight on her body increased. A pained wail came from her lips.

"Violet!"

"Be careful please." She hissed and closed her eyes, trying to blink back the tears of pain. Then slowly, the weight came off her body and when she opened her eyes, she could see the boys' faces as they removed more wood.

"Violet, how bad are your injuries?" She heard Zane asked as she saw him threw another plank of wood away. She tried wiggling her toes and fingers realising they were fine and least of her concerns. Her arms and legs didn't feel broken although the ankle that was caught in the floor before throbbed but nothing broken.

"Nothing broken… Although I feel like crap…" She groaned. Suddenly, the dust and sand in her lungs cleared and she sighed with relief, knowing that her body was recovering slowly.

"We'll get you out soon Violet!" She heard Jay shout out and she nodded while closing her eyes. She must have fell unconscious for a couple of seconds because when she opened her eyes again, she found herself being cradled close to a chest. A man's chest since it was flat but she could feel the muscles underneath the skin.

"K-Kai..?" She asked softly.

"Violet! Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what again? It wasn't my fault the scene fell on me…"

"I mean scaring the shit out of me! But oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Kai, don't tell me you're about to cry." She laughed softly as he buried his head into her neck. She softly lifted a hand to comb her fingers in his hair to calm him down.

**Ah! I'm so sorry for the longish wait! (It felt like super long for me!) I've been out of sorts for the past few days. I'm having a sleeping problem and I'm able to get more than 6 hours of sleep everyday although last night I had 8 which is good. Because of this, my eyesight have been straining, I couldn't think straight and homework was killing me! So I hoped this chapter was okay. I couldn't 100% stick to the episodes since it was getting boring for me so I decided to spice some things up. Anyway sorry about the swearing, I just thought Kai would swear at a time like this. **

**Big thanks to: OnePieceFAN2012, Mimmy14, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas and the two guests for reviewing! Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please please please check out my poll which is ending in two days! I really need people's opinion and review! **


	50. Chapter 50 - New Haircuts

**Chapter 50  
New Haircuts**

**.:Violet:.**

The ninja of wind was personally glad that unlocking her true potential also means she can heal herself faster. Already after half an hour, Violet's strength returned to her and the only place that hurt was the back of her head and her throbbing ankle. She knew though that another hour and her head should be fine and hopefully her ankle. But that was least of the purple-eyed girl's concerns. She watched from the cave they took refuge in as the Great Devourer slithered underneath the sand. It pretty much looked like a moving hill of sand.

"There's no time to rest," Zane declared as he stood up from the sand, "we need to warn people before it becomes bigger."

"Bigger? Bigger?! That thing -in just one bite- has just crushed our whole entire ship and nearly took Violet with it!" The blue ninja panicked and he started to pace in the cave, "we need to save as many as we can. We'll find some kind of shelter, somewhere safe to hide... Ooh! The Serpentine tombs! They're underground, we can hide in there!"

"And what, just give up?" Violet asked with a slight snappiness to her tone.

"You all now as well as I do that there is no chance at stopping that thing!"

"No, I do believe there is a way to defeat it." She heard Cole argued back before she knew it, an argument broke out. Violet could only merely sigh at their childish behaviour at a time like this.

"Stop it you two!" Scarlett shouted, silencing Jay and Cole.

"Listen to yourselves," Kai began, "is this what Sensei Wu would have wanted?"

Instantly, that name made her heart constrict with grief and Violet casted her eyes down to the ground. If he was here right now, they would have a plan forming without a single argument to be heard. She missed the kind smile and the twinkle in his eyes and his obsession over tea and Ferris wheels.

"He would want us to fight or run and hide or even give up?"

"But… He's gone…" She and Lloyd said at the same time. She looked to the young child and found that this must be especially hard for him. He had to defeat his father soon, his mother left while he was a baby and now his Uncle was gone.

"He's not here anymore." Lloyd added and she looked over to him.

She wished she could walk over to him and hug him tightly. She knew what it was like to lose her parents… sure he didn't lose his father but defeating him is just as bad or even worse. Violet used the rocky texture of the wall of the cave to get up and she limped her way to Lloyd. She got onto her knees and pulled the young boy into a tight hug. She softly smiled when she felt his short arms wrap around her body and his head resting on her shoulder.

"But his teachings live on," The ninja of fire continued, "Sensei once told me that it's not the size of a ninja in a fight but it's about the size of the fight in the ninja. All this training, all these battles we had with skeletons and serpentine; we have been through so much so we just can't give up now. A ninja never admits defeat. A ninja always pick himself- and herself up whenever they're down which is exactly what Sensei Wu would want us to do right now."

"Have you been rehearsing for that speech Kai? It sounded like you practiced." Violet smirked as she said this and this earned a couple of short-lived chuckles.

"Nah, not really. I just made it up on the spot." He played along with a smile, knowing she was trying to lift the mood up.

"But how do we destroy a snake that large?" Zane questioned.

"Yeah, it's not like we have an extra sacred flute lying around somewhere? Or wait, how about one of our awesome dragons? Oh, I forgot they took off and left us high and dry or hey! What about our golden weapons which will do nothing against a snake that size! We are so hooped…"

At this, Violet's eyebrows perked up and she looked at her older sister to see she had the same look on her face. She drowned out the rest of their conversation and formed a small plan in her head.

"Jay is right; we're going to need a weapon that big to defeat the Devourer." Cole muttered.

"Or an idea that's even bigger!" Violet exclaimed exactly the same time with Kai.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure I am." She smiled and she looked down at Lloyd how looked up at her in confusion. Slowly, she pulled apart from the hug. "Jay, you're a genius! Are you also thinking what we're thinking?"

"Probably not but go on ahead." The junkyard-born ninja mumbled. Just as she was about to explain, Kai cut her off.

"No time to explain, Violet and I will fill you guys in on the plan along the way."

**.:Kai:.**

"It's a good thing my parents aren't at home." Jay shouted out from his parent's little house as Kai spread the blueprints of a new weapon on top of the hood of a car.

"Zane, do you still have the recording of the sacred flute in your memory bank?"

"It might have been destroyed earlier but I have its exact tone recorded and ready for play back." The Nindroid replied and he rolled the sleeve on his left arm up and pushed down on his forehead, making a panel open.

"Good, there should be enough spare parts to make it here but we're going to need to create our biggest Tornado of Creation yet. It's going to be dangerous and we can't let anyone be around for it." Kai ordered and they all nodded but a familiar bell rang and Violet silently sighed. She turned around to see the postman riding his rusty bike with a shoulder bag overfilled with mail.

"What is he doing here?" Violet asked to no one in particular and she walked her way over to him, in front of the rest.

"Ah! You ninja are always sneaking around giving people heart-attacks. You're too quiet."

"I'm sorry but you need to be more observant about your surroundings next time but you need to get out of here now." The ninja of air said in a slight demanding tone.

"Well I got a job to do and no missy with that attitude can boss me around." The mailman snapped. Just as she was about to counter back, Jay stepped in front of her.

"Dude, my parents aren't even here, you should really be on your way."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? They must be at the Take-Back-Ninjago Rally…"

"Take-Back-Ninjago Rally?"

"What, you guys haven't heard about it? Everyone is getting together for a rally in the city to raise awareness about all the Serpentine activity that have been surfacing lately but you know what? You guys are right," the mailman said and Violet couldn't help but let out a startle gasp when she could see the Great Devourer coming towards the junkyard, "wherever you guys are, trouble is around the corner."

"Leave!" Violet shouted and she used her element to spin the man on his heels to see what was coming towards them. Instantly, a feminine scream came from the mailman and he dove into a nearby trash can.

"It's now or never guys!" She heard Kai shouted and she nodded her head. She quickly looked around to see Nya, Scarlett and Lloyd taking cover.

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Lightning!"

"Ice!"

"Air!"

And all five of them collided their Spinjitzu tornados together and instantly, scarps from the huge piles of trash came flying at them and near the base of the tornado, the basic structure of their soon-to-be Ultra Sonic Raider started building itself. And suddenly, a burst of light appeared and Violet no longer felt like she was spinning. When the light disappeared, she found herself to be sitting in a vehicle. To be precise: the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Zane, shoot now!" She heard Kai yelled from in front of her. She lifted her neck up to see Cole steering at the front with Jay sitting behind him, then Kai, then her. Zane was separated from them since he had a different glass hatch/roof. Then the melody from the sacred flute was heard and Violet's eyes could detect the sound waves in the air and missed the Devourer's head.

"Zane, what was that? You're supposed to hit him, not give him a haircut!"

"May I remind you we have just magically wiped up this piece of junk?"

"Well I hoped one of us created a reverse feature because… Reverse!"

Then suddenly, the tank like vehicle dove backwards, avoiding the Devourer's head. Violet decided to let the boys figure this out and she went to see what the buttons and joysticks do at her station. She frowned upon seeing that they were the music surround system and the two joysticks were to control the guns on the vehicle. Suddenly, she felt a harsh vibration through her seat, shaking her body, and she looked to see Cole skilfully steering around the Great Devourer's head that had just smacked into the ground.

"Shoot Zane!" She called out and Zane shot the sound waves but the vast serpent ducked its head underneath and bared its fangs at them.

"Hold on!" Cole then shouted out and Violet looked around on her seat to see no seat belts.

"Where are the bloody seatbelts?!" She exclaimed and she saw Cole driving up onto a hill of trash, obviously trying to jump the wall that surrounded the junkyard. The ninja of wind quickly grab hold onto the seat in front of her and instantly she felt the tank in the air. Her stomach squeezed and when they hit the ground, her head hit the seat.

"What was that?" Violet heard Kai asked in front of her as her rubbed her throbbing forehead.

"My head…" She muttered.

"I need you guys to hold him still." She heard Zane's monotone voice through the tank.

"How about this?" Jay questioned as he pressed a button and the caramel-hair ninja watched as a hook grab hold of the serpent's scales. Then another shot out. Like they had one mind, Cole proceed the plan by driving underneath the upper body of the snake before making a sharp left –making Violet crash into the right side- and crash through the walls.

"Sorry bout that."

"I don't care, as long as it doesn't reach Ninjago, you can destroy as many walls as you want."

"Shoot now Zane! Take the shot!" Kai then yelled and just as the large serpent was getting up, their white brother fired at the snake, hitting it square on the head. Violet slightly winced when the snake let out an ear-piercing screech as fell back to the ground. But fear once again settled in her guts when the serpentine stood back up, looking madder than it was before. "It got a weak spot!"

"What?!" She yelled along with the other boys over the loud music of the sacred flute and they all turned their attention to Kai.

"On its head, there's a weak spot-" But he was cut off as a crash was sounded directly behind her and the scent of smoke filled her nose yet it didn't suffocate her. Instead, she felt immense heat at the back of her neck and smell something burning. When she turned around, she saw the end part of the tank where Zane was gone.

"Zane!" She cried out along with the other three boys. There was no way she was losing Zane as well.

"V-Violet! Your hair is burning!"

"What?!" She exclaimed and she quickly gathered her hair with one hand and the other fanned it. In an instant, her hair was saved from the fiery flames. Once it was out, she quickly jumped out and ran to the wreckage. "Zane!"

"I-I'm here." She heard Zane replied and she stepped back –resulting her crashing into Kai- as Zane pushed himself from the wreckage. She silently gasped when she saw that half of his face was gone and was replaced with metal underneath. "That was close."

"Too close." She heard Kai sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair to find that it ended just below her shoulders. That's a good fifteen centimetres of hair burnt away. The worst thing was that it wasn't even!

"Perfect, that was a total failure!" She heard Jay dramatically cry out.

"But it wasn't, didn't you guys see the weak spot on its forehead?"

"Oh great, let me make a note of that. Giant snake with a wee-itty-bitty weak spot that would be totally impossible to get at since the thing is too bloody ridiculously huge to do anything to stop it!"

"Are you done?" Nya then asked and with a sigh from Jay, he answered with a yes. "Because things just got worst. Look."

"It's heading to Ninjago city!"

**What did you guys think? That's to everyone that have reviewed and I got a huge announcement to make. If you go on YouTube and check-up ****_Kittystoyful Wyldstyle_**** she has episodes 40-44 of 'Tournament of Elements/Rise of Ancient Evil' in English! But it's taken on camera but it's the best you can find! So big thanks to: ShadowNinja27, ninjaofairdeath, Guest1234, MortalNinjas, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, legolover101, ALookIntoMyWorld, OnePieceFAN2012 and LightningDnaino23. **

**ALookIntoMyWorld: A Star Wars reference? I've never watched Star Wars before so if there is one, I didn't mean to copy it. **


	51. Chapter 51 - Being Reckless

**Chapter 51  
Being Reckless**

**.:Kai:.**

As soon as they arrived at Ninjago City, the place was already a wreck. People of Ninjago were screaming and running around as the large serpent slithered in valleys and streets. Just as Kai was about to ask who have any bright ideas, the ground beneath their feet trembled like an earthquake but it soon was followed by a thundering crash that made the ground shudder harder. A building in Ninjago has fallen. Instantly, he looked to his sister, Violet's sister and Lloyd.

"I want you three to go and get everyone out of Ninjago City. Make sure you go into buildings and get those in there out as well okay?"

"Sure, come on!" And the fiery-personality ninja watched as Scarlett ran towards the buildings while Lloyd jumped in with Nya into her Samurai X Suit.

"Let's see if our weapons have any effect on the snake." He heard Jay spoke up and they saw the Devourer in the corner of their eyes making its way through a valley to the centre of Ninjago where they stood. It was a large space with a park with many tall pine trees loaming over there and a couple of pine cones on the ground. However Jay already dashed to the large reptile.

"Take this!" And bolts of lightning hit the snake. The monster let out a wail before turning away. Kai quickly flipped over fallen trees and stood in front of the snake. His golden sword went up in flames and he thrust it out, blowing fire at the cold-blooded creature. Once again the snake turned away and the ninja of fire knew his brothers will be able to do this.

"What's the plan?" He heard Violet's robust voice from behind. He had to admit, the female ninja's hair made her different. She no longer looked the sweet girl she used to before. With her hair shorter, it made her look more dangerous and cunning. She still looked beautiful even with one side higher than the other.

"I have no idea," he replied, "all I know for sure that it has a weak spot on its forehead but by the way it's thrashing around, we won't be able to strike it. Jay's right…"

"I can try."

"Are you crazy?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "That's just a suicidal mission. Don't bother. You've already been through a lot today." And at this, her face turned into a frown. After all, she has. She lost Sensei Wu, the closest person as a father to her; she has lost the bounty which was her second home after the streets; she have nearly been devoured by the Great Devourer; Zane was nearly gone and finally, her hair have been burnt off although that one isn't a huge factor.

"Let me try. I promise I won't do anything reckless."

"This is reckless! A hundred percent!"

"You've been more reckless than me."

"Says the one who decided to stay in the Bounty when it was about to be eaten!"

"It wasn't my bloody fault that Jay didn't securely attach it to the wall!" She hissed back. The blacksmith knew this bickering was pointless. "Plus I've been a ninja longer than you have so I know how to protect myself."

"Kai! Violet! Watch out!" Kai just managed to hear Zane's voice over the wail of the Devourer and he looked up to see its tail swinging down upon them. Immediately, he grabbed onto Violet and dived to the side, using his body to brace around her. He groaned as they rolled along the ground and when they came to a stop, Violet got out of his arms.

"Thanks for saving me but that doesn't me you need to cushion my fall, a rough tumble won't kill me."

"Are we really going to have this conversation?"

"You started it." The ninja of wind sighed and Kai slowly stood up even though his left leg hurt like hell. He looked up to see the Samurai X Suit dangling inside the Serpent's mouth with a street light post keeping its mouth open.

"Nya, get out of there!" Kai shouted, his voice felt raw afterwards.

"I can't! We're stuck!" And he saw Lloyd tucked in with her inside the suit.

"Where's Scarlett?" He turned his head to see Violet looking around frantically.

"She'll be fine, don't worry Violet." Kai reassured her but then a certain roar brought instant hope into his guts. He looked up to see a beast with a powerful wing span as long as an old pine tree, four strong yet short legs with claws as sharp as Violet's daggers with greyish-white scales. Five heads were attached to the body of a dragon and instantly, Kai knew it was their dragons. But what confused him is why they have merged together.

"It's Lloyd's dragon. His element is Creation which is a combination of our elements. They must have merged together for Lloyd." He heard her muse. The spiky-haired ninja knew she was right, along its tail were emeralds pointing out sharply.

"Well they showed up at the right time." Kai smiled as the dragon took on the great serpent. Once the dragon hit it in the head, the serpent fell towards a building and luckily Nya and Lloyd fell out of its mouth but the glass windows on the fifth floor shatters and the frame bent and before Kai knew it, the building leaned towards one side before snapping off the lower base.

"Move!" He heard Cole shout and the red ninja grabbed Violet's hand and ran as fast as his throbbing leg would allow him.

The creaking and groaning of the building made his heart thud against his chest painfully and loudly. He told himself numerous of times to never look back and just run but curiosity got the best of him and he looked over his shoulder to see Violet's frightened face and a building that was falling towards them, threatening to crush them underneath. He could see the people in the building scared faces and Kai forced himself to look forward and run fast. The ground then shook violently and an ear-deafening crash behind him. The vibration that shot through the vast earth beneath him made the two fly up for a short period of time before they hit the ground again.

"Kai, you're alright?"

"I-I'm fine… You?"

"Absolutely fine; I love it when a building nearly squashed me to death!" She ended up shouted sarcastically. He shakily stood up and he looked around. The centre of Ninjago looked like a mess.

"Kai! Violet! Are you guys alright?!" They both turned their heads to see their fellow comrades running towards them.

"We're fine." The ninja of fire replied as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Come on, have more faith in us. A building like that can't kill us." Violet grumbled and then a wail from their dragons alerted them. They all turned their heads to see the Great Devourer's head colliding with the belly of their dragon.

"No!"

Once the dragon was in the air from the momentum, the Devourer's tail came out of nowhere and hit the dragon on the side and it crashed in the earth in front of them.

"That's it. I'm going in."

"No you're not!" Kai hissed as he managed to grab hold of her upper arm.

"Kai, I can't stand people getting hurt in front of my eyes when I know there's a chance of lethally injuring it! Please! Seeing those people die in that building makes me damn scared for what would happen if we don't stop it now! Look at our dragon!"

"I can see that and you think you can just somehow magically lethally injure it? The dragon is bigger than you for crying out loud!"

"I'm the only one here than can turn invisible, fly and be as swift as a cheetah. I'm the only one that can make it to that weak spot or probably shot it from a safe distance away. I rather risk my life is it means to save all of these innocent lives that are dying Kai!" She shouted and she was right; Kai could see fear written on those gorgeous lavender eyes and the way she stood.

"I don't want to lose you…" He muttered with defeat.

"Trust me, a snake as big as that can't kill me." And just before he could say something back, she ripped her arm out of his grip and flew up in the air.

"Violet!" He shouted but she turned invisible. "You bloody reckless girl…"

**.:Violet:.**

She hated the fact that kai couldn't rely on her at all. Of course Violet knew she wouldn't try anything that would risk her life but seeing those people with terror on their faces made her scared. Not for her own life but for theirs. All these people who were just enjoying their peaceful lives are being slaughtered from a snake she and the boys have failed to keep underground.

She flew directly towards the snake. Even though she was scared, she wasn't backing down, especially not when they were so many people counting on them. But it seemed the Great Devourer could see her through her invisible form. She took off the charm and stared right into those bright pink eyes that reflected her face. The serpent didn't do anything but stare at her. Then it slithered around her with its head observing her body, as if it was deciding if she would be his next meal.

"You will not hurt anymore innocent lives!" She shouted and instantly, a strong breeze picked up around her. It wasn't as strong as she would like since she was still slightly weakened from the nearly-devoured moment but nevertheless, the wind picked up making her trap inside a vortex with the Great Devourer. She could no longer see past the fast spinning wind and the snake slowly got attached. It's body spun round and round then at last, she extended her arms out as quick as a flash and the vortex disappear, throwing the snake to the ground at an angle which would make it hit and slide along it. She softly lowered herself back to the ground and took a deep breath. She looked to her left and saw the snake struggling to get up from its recent beating. Its head though snapped in her direction and the serpent glared at her. She gulped and the snake suddenly sprang into action and slithered towards her.

Fear settled in her stomach and she turned her head away, looking to the ground, and she threw her arms over her head. Her breathing patterns became erratic as well as her body shakily uncontrollably. When she heard a loud thud, she dared to take a look and she gasped –either in delight or surprise- when she saw a barrier surrounding her body. She flinched when the Great Devourer tried banging into it against and this time, she felt the force of the hit against her arms.

"Over here you over-grown worm!" She heard Kai's voice through the barrier and the snake's head snapped in his direction. When the snake left, she removed the barrier and looked around. It seemed the park's grassy fields were turned over; trees have fallen over with their roots sticking out. She looked at the buildings near by to see most were damaged and a couple have fallen over with smoke and sparks exiting.

"Violet!" She heard Lloyd yelled out and when she turned around, she felt small arms squeeze around her stomach.

"L-Lloyd?"

"Don't you dare ever do that again! You've scared me… I thought it was going to eat you like it did to Sensei Wu…" She looked down at Lloyd who had now buried his head into her stomach and a soft smile was placed upon her lips. She wrapped her arms around him when she felt tears running through her ninja gi.

"This is the third time I'm saying this but a snake like that can't kill me that easily." And this earned a teary laugh from the young boy. She didn't know what but a warm feeling swept over her body and entered the pit of her stomach. Violet wondered if this is a feeling of protecting a younger brother because she doesn't want to lose him; she wanted to make sure he stayed away from all forms of harm. When the purple ninja pried her eyes away, she found that the Great Devourer slithered away from the centre of Ninjago City. "Lloyd, where's Scarlett?"

"She went to get people out of buildings… I'm sure she's fine."

"That's good to hear. Come on, everyone is regrouping near the dragon." She replied softly and she gently pulled the young boy away from the hug. They both walked to the other four ninja and immediately, Kai stormed off to her. "Go to the others, I think I got a lecture coming up."

"Alright, have fun." She saw a small smirk playing on the Green Ninja's mouth as he walked away. She stood still and waited for the yelling to begin but instead she found her being crushed in his arms.

"Don't do that again."

"You know you're the second person to do that."

"Who beat me?"

"Lloyd." And she laughed when she heard him groan about being beaten to her by a kid.

**AH! 502 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who have made this story become a big hit. Without your excellent support, I have no idea where this story would be. Thanks to: LightningDanino23, BrightnessAndDarknessStories, 123454321, MortalNinjas, ALookIntoMyWorld, zane'sfangirl25, Mihoshi 2.0, CarlyShi208, Guest1234, KaiRulesSuckers and ElementzGirl7!**

**KaiRulesSuckers: Ah! I love that episode too although I reckon the last one have to be my favourite, it was the only one that make me cry, the rest I just screamed like a fangirl. **

**Guest1234: Thanks for being my 500****th**** reviewer!**

**Mihoshi2.0: Yes, I've already planned out everyone for season 4 while I was watching it so I cannot wait until I get to write season 4 which may be in one-two years. T.T oh well… **

**zane'sfangirl25: I'm afraid your idea will clash with what I have install for the ninja and Scarlett although I could try something like that. **

**ALookIntoMyWorld: Oh nah, that was from the episode itself. I'm not a big sci-fi fan…**

**Once again, thanks for making my story reach over 500 reviews and please review more so I can reach 1000 (hopefully…) and don't forget to vote! I extended my poll ending time. **


	52. Chapter 52 - Mourning the Lost

**Happy Valentine's Day from Australia! **

**Chapter 52  
Mourning the Lost**

**.:Violet:.**

As much as the ninja of air hated this new plan she knew it was the only way they could get rid of the Great Devourer. Sure giving her weapon to Garmadon was hard but it was harder to watch more innocent lives dying. But now, Violet waited patiently with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on Cole, hurry up…" She mumbled to herself as her leg started to shake which it does whenever she's nervous. The female ninja then saw him as he ran around the corner with the large serpent behind him.

"I'll take it from here." She said and he nodded. "Over here you worm!"

At this, the snake wailed and she dashed through the street, waving her arm. When she turned her head, she was surprised to see the Devourer taking its time to catch up. But suddenly, she heard a deafening crash up ahead and dread slowly crept into her guts. When she turned around the corner, she groaned with frustration to see another building have fallen and blocked her from its path. When Violet turned her head he saw the Great Devourer coming closer. The ninja of air flick her wrist to the glass floor she was planning on running through. The glass shattered and she ran into the building. She mentally cringe seeing people's corpse littered all over the work building. When a wall came up, she flicked her whole arm and the wall crumbled away but the hole was tiny. She ended up leaping through like a lion would through a hoop of fire. She continued doing this with speed until she reached the end and she headed towards a narrow path between two buildings.

According to plan, the devourer couldn't be bothered to get through to her so it went up the building where it should meet Jay. She ran to the end of the narrow passage way and back to the centre of Ninjago. She could see Cole and Kai waiting for her upon their dragon.

"Come on, what took you so long?" She heard Cole yelled out as she ran closer to them.

"A fallen building got in the way." She answered and she jumped onto the dragon. Instantly, Cole flicked the reins and the dragon flew up.

"You're okay though?"

"Of course I am Kai." She sighed, finding herself getting frustrated from Kai's protectiveness. It wasn't long until they saw Zane and Jay sliding down the 'Ice Escape' and they were edging closer to the end. Once they jumped off, Cole flicked the reins once again, making the dragon dive and catching the two on its back.

"Will the plan work?" Jay panted and he lay on the beast's strong hide.

"I guess we have to find out." Kai mumbled next to her but Violet found herself looking around. She saw that Nya and Lloyd have returned to the centre of Ninjago City and citizens at the edge of the city yet there weren't signs of her sister. Then, the younger sister spotted a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes running along the streets. Violet assumed it was Scarlett and she let out a sigh of relief.

"It worked!"

This caught her attention and she looked down to see the Great Devourer gnawing on its own tail. But suddenly, an eerie feeling covered the city as the sky turn dark with the clouds pitch black displaying purple strikes of lightning here and there. The dragon quickly landed on the park and they all dismounted and Nya and Lloyd ran up to them.

"It's dad!" The green ninja exclaimed and he pointed his hand to the top of a building that the Devourer's head was at. Garmadon held the golden weapons high, conducting purple lightning here and there.

"You are the reason why evil runs through my blood!" Garmadon yelled out crystal clear and suddenly, all five weapons glowed with an ominous purple light. "You bit me once; now feel what it's like to be bitten back!"

And they all watched as Garmadon jumped off the building and dived head first towards the Great Devourer with the weapons poised. Once they made contact, Garmadon seemed to disappear but little pink strings of lightning shimmered over the serpent's scaly body and it wasn't long before it burst open with a green substance wetting every valley of Ninjago City.

The female ninja felt small arms wrap around her stomach once again and then the venom hit them. Violet slightly moved her legs apart to keep her balance as the violent waves of venom threatened to knock her and Lloyd over. Once it was over, Violet opened her eyes to see she was coated with the awful stuff as well as Lloyd. She looked around and saw everything was layered with a thick coating of green slime.

"H-He did it." She heard Jay mumbled with disbelief but a smile on his lips.

"No, we did it." Kai then announced proudly. Suddenly, loud cheers were heard and they all turned their heads to see the citizens of Ninjago running around the city, cheering for the serpent's death.

"B-But where's my dad? I don't see him." She heard Lloyd muttered and the realisation of Garmadon's disappearance hit the ex-homeless girl like a truck.

"Then our golden weapons are gone too!" Cole yelled in distressed but Violet could only sigh. She should have known this would have come.

"Who cares about that? I think we would be best with we round up the wounded and see how many deaths have occurred today." Violet said gloomily and she looked around, expecting to see her sister running out to them. "Have anyone seen Scarlett?"

"No… Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen her since we have split up." Zane replied. When Violet looked around, she saw a blonde girl helping an old man up.

"Scarlett!" She called out with a smile and ran out to her. Once Violet placed a hand on her shoulder, the ninja of air gasped. The girl wasn't Scarlett at all but she had blonde hair and blue eyes exactly like Scarlett.

"May I help you with something?"

"Oh umm… never mind." Violet muttered before returning to the others and suddenly, their faces lit up.

"Sensei Wu!" She heard Cole exclaimed and when her eyes followed where they were facing, she saw an old man getting up from the slime with a blue tea pot in his hands. She honestly didn't know where he got the tea pot from but it was Sensei. Instantly the boys ran to Wu and Violet followed after with a big smile on her face.

"Sensei Wu!" They all called out again and instantly, Lloyd ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Once Lloyd pulled apart, Violet couldn't help but pull the old man into a hug as well.

**.::.**

The air was tense as she and the guys searched a fallen building for any dead people. So far, a hundred and twenty-seven have died according to Zane. The building have obviously fallen side way and Violet cringed every time a window cracked underneath her feet. The furniture in this work environment were flipped over with stacks of paper scattered everywhere as well as computer screens, pens and phones. The lights were blinking on and off at an irregular pattern with sparks once in a while.

The lavender-eyed girl pushed a desk to the side to see a young man, probably in his early twenties dead. His light hair was covered in blood and his lifeless green eyes looked to the side. Violet casted her eyes away with dread hanging onto her heart and she looked where his eyes were facing. It was another worker except a woman, dead of course. The female ninja looked between the two and saw they were looking at each other with one of their hands outstretched to the other. When she looked to their hands, she saw a ring on their finger.

She didn't know why but she felt so sad seeing that these two died together. With a heavy sigh escaping her dried lips, she clicked her fingers and the two floated in air. She walked over to them, avoiding looking at their squashed limbs and she softly closed their eyes. With a heavy breath she decided to walk outside with the couple levitating after her. She placed the couple down. When the parentless girl heard a window scatter, she turned her head and saw Kai walking outside with an older looking man over his shoulder.

"Dead?" She asked.

"Dead." He confirmed and Violet looked away. That's a hundred and thirty deaths she knew of. "I've already searched my level; you want me to help you?"

"Sure." She replied and she headed back into the level she searched. It wasn't long before she and Kai stumbled upon a bookshelf with a body caught underneath with their hand sticking out. "Can you help me lift it up?"

She didn't hear a vocal response but a simple nod of his head. She jumped over to the other side and put her fingers underneath the wooden furniture. With another nod from Kai, they both lifted the bookshelf and Violet looked underneath to see who was poor victim. When she saw it, her heart froze. A startle cry escaped her lips and she threw the bookshelf to the side despites the worrying questions from cry.

The woman that lay on the ground was older than Violet by four years. Her blonde hair was fanned out but near the crown, it was matted with blood. Her bright blue eyes seemed to hold a bit of life left but nevertheless, Violet crouched down and pulled her sister into her arms.

"Scarlett!" She cried and she placed one hand underneath her sister's head.

"V-Violet..?" The blonde whispered in a hoarse and weak voice that made the younger sibling's eyes burn.

"Y-You're going to be okay, hold on." Violet cried softly as she said this, mainly to reassure herself.

She didn't want to believe her sister was leaving her like this. Already she have lost her parents, watched Sensei Wu get eaten and there was no way Scarlett was leaving her like this. Violet felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was Kai but she didn't pay attention to him. Her hand cupped her sister's cheek and forced her to keep looking into Violet's eye. But it felt like her sister was struggling to stay awake. To Violet, it felt like Scarlett was slipping through her fingers.

"P-Please Violet. Stop crying my s-sweet little sister."

"No, don't leave me please!" She cried out in fright as she saw her sister's eye starting to close slightly.

"I-I'll always be with you…" And Scarlett's hand softly reached up to cup Violet's cheek. "I love you my sweet sister."

"No Scarlett. Scarlett? Scarlett!"

There was nothing in her arms. She could see the body but there was nothing there. The woman who was immature yet caring and loving was gone, gone from the world. Violet didn't want to accept that would be the last time she would ever hear Scarlett speak again, smile at her again, laugh again or even see her do anything again. It was like Scarlett was a fragment of the younger sibling's imagination and memories they shared now felt like a dream, a dream that would never occur.

Call it cheesy but Violet literally saw all her life experiences that included Scarlett flashed before her eyes: the time when she saw the blonde in their old home, when Scarlett was actually in Ninjago for the first time, all of their training sessions and many other sweet memories including the torture of going shopping with the blonde.

Violet let out a pained wail when the life that occupied her sister's bright blue eyes disappeared and the warmness of her skin turn cold and hard. Not wanting to see anymore, she turned her body around –letting the corpse of Scarlett roll off her laps- and buried her face into Kai's shoulder, letting out agonised sobs. She then remembered to breathe through her nose when she felt Kai's comforting arms wrap around her body.

"I'm so sorry Violet." She heard him say gravely and his warm breath skimmed over her neck.

"W-Why did she have to die?" She cried, not moving her face from his shoulder where she could hear the faint beat of his heart. She hoped it would calm her down like many times before but it wasn't working. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces. It was painful to breathe with her aching heart and it was hard to concentrate with the remaining memories of her sister. The remaining person from her family was dead, making her the living survivor of the Emerson's.

But Kai didn't answer her question, not that she minded. She just let him cradle her as her tears fell. When she heard hush whispers, she lifted her head lightly to see the others were here: Zane, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya and Sensei Wu. They all had their heads bowed down with a blue look on their face. The purple ninja buried her head back into Kai's shoulder and she let at sobs that would shake her whole body. She couldn't make the tears stop or the sobs that kept exiting her mouth. Violet wanted this heart-aching pain to stop. But when she felt two fingers kneaded a certain spot behind her ear and just like that, she fell unconscious.

**I didn't make that too depressing did I? But big big thanks to: BrightnessAndDarknessStories, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas, LightningDanino23, Guest1234, Kaiisthebest, CarlyShi208, ShadowNinja27, KaiRulesSuckers and Rachymel!**

**And to Rachymel and Kaiisthebest: I'm so happy you read up to this chapter and love the story, it really means a lot to me to see new readers! **

**So please review and vote on my poll and Happy Valentine's Day from Australia!**


	53. Chapter 53 - Being A Hero Isn't Easy

**OMG! You guys are amazing! 14 reviews in less than a day! I posted this chapter early as a big thanks for reviewing! **

**Chapter 53  
Being A Hero Isn't Easy**

**.:Lloyd:.**

He had to admit, this Hero Suite was awesome. Sure it was out of their price range but who can deny the fact that there's a dragon keep, in-house training facility and a game console. Lloyd knows he's supposed to be training while the boys were out earning money but he couldn't help but to get his hands on the gaming console. But in a way, he felt like he was betraying Scarlett and Violet. Of course Scarlett's death took a toll on everyone, including him since when the others go off the fight, the blonde woman would stay behind to give him company.

With a sigh, he turned off the console and lay on the couch. The young boy couldn't help but feel worried for Violet. He already saw her as an older sister that would protect him. She had this friendly and caring atmosphere around her even though she can be hot-headed and sarcastic most of the times. Since his uncle had used a special unconscious technique on her, she hasn't woken up for a whole day. Wu's and Nya's trip would roughly take two to three days to return back here and he was alone here to look after her.

Just then, gentle sobs was heard and he quickly got onto his feet and ran to the door to Violet's room. He opened it slowly and peeked his head into the dark room. For some reason, his heart felt pained when he saw her curling herself around a pillow, crying into it.

"Violet?" He asked softly as he tiptoed into the room. She didn't respond although she did stop sobbing. The young boy sat on the bed and softly stroked his small hand on top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable… maybe depressed I think." He heard her mutter. "Where are we? And where's the others?"

"Since the bounty got destroyed, we have to look for a place to stay. The others agreed this place would be it since it had an in-house training facility for me to use. The place is out of our price range but the boys are working to earn money while Uncle and Nya went to get some parts to fix the tank and medicine for the dragon." He informed her, never stopping his moving hand. But she slowly sat up and with a closed fist, she wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Lloyd." She said with a small and possibly forced smile but he could tell she was close to a breakdown. So he hugged her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. This caused her to cry once again as she hugged him back. For some reason, this also caused him to cry with her.

"I'm really sorry Violet."

"It's alright… It's alright." She repeated and he felt her arms squeeze him tighter but he didn't mind at all.

His ears then perked up when he heard the lock to the front door of their apartment click and the door open. This meant one of the boys must be back from work. Lloyd couldn't be bothered to check who it was; all he cared about is that the girl who was like an older sister to him was hurting so much. When the door to the room creaked, Lloyd felt Violet's head moved to look at the door so he looked as well to see the fiery ninja standing there. The young boy knew this was his cue to leave. So he wrapped himself from Violet's arm and scurry out of the room, hoping Kai could fix her up.

**.:Kai:.**

As soon as Lloyd left the room, the spiky-haired boy walked to Violet's bed and pulled her into a tight hug. Instantly, she burst into a new wave of tears. For next couple of minutes, he just held her until she calmed herself down, trying to rubbed soothing circles onto her back and softly stroking her hair.

"Why does it hurt so much Kai?" She asked softly that Kai was surprised he was able to hear it.

"Because you really cared and loved her. When something like that happens, it's like they become a permanents attachment to your life or like a leg you can walk on… I guess just losing her means you lost the attachment and the dependence you had on her." He must admit that was the worst piece of comforting words he had ever said. He knows that just trying to lighten up her pain would be worst but saying something so she could coop with living with the lost is better. He read it many times on the internet when he had to comfort Nya after their parents died.

"How come bad things always happen to me? First my sister died when I was only two to four months old, my parents were murdered, I was thrown into an orphanage then lived on the streets, nearly died countless of times and then my sister died again…"

"It's just a coincident. Don't take it too hard on yourself, this isn't your fault-"

"How would you know that?"

"Because I lost people in my life too. My mum passed away when Nya turned two due to an illness and my father was murdered since I was fourteen. Ever since, I had to go to school, run the blacksmith shop and look after Nya by myself. My life probably isn't as harsh as yours but I know what it feels like."

"I'm sorry." She muttered and he looked down at her.

"Why are you apologising? Yes, I know that our lives were tough but do you think your parents and Scarlett would want you to be depressed, thinking their deaths were caused by you?"

"No…"

"Exactly. Instead, they would probably want you to pick yourself up and do incredible things with your life; they wouldn't want you to be sad like this. That's how I coped with it. I told myself for five years that my parents would rather see me and Nya living our lives to the fullest, that's why I kept strong for me and Nya and take care of us."

"Before, I used to think you were an arrogant, hot-headed, stupid and ignorant ninja but… I'm so wrong." And at this, he left out a chuckle and pulled her in close.

"So what do you think I am now?"

"A wise, caring and loving boyfriend who is still hot-headed and arrogant." At hearing that, Kai feigned being hurt.

"Ow…"

"You'll live with it." And then, he saw a smile on her lips with the tears stop falling down. He softly brushed his thumb against her cheeks to remove the remaining tears before leaning down to capture her lips with his. It was a short kiss and he looked down at her. Kai realised his feelings for Violet ran down deep. He and Violet were at the stage where they liked each other a lot, more than friends but not exactly love yet. However he was certain he loved Violet. But did she love him back? He knew this was an inappropriate time to ask.

"Come on, Zane should be back by now and cooking dinner. You must be hungry."

"Yeah, a little bit."

The ninja clad with red got of the bed and helped Violet to the door. When he opened it, he saw Lloyd in the in-house training facility, Zane taking out ingredients for dinner, Cole had his feet in a bucket of icy water and Jay was on the gaming console.

"Violet!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm really sorry about your loss."

"Hey, stop bombing her with questions!" Kai ended up shouting. The four other boys backed down.

"Well, I'm fine thanks to this loud mouth." She remarked and he glared at her playfully.

"I've never thought Kai as the consoling type."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, he just gets too angry and starts yelling."

"I do not." Kai argued back with a soft smile playing on his lips. He knew the others were just trying to lighten up the mood.

**.:Violet:.**

Despite the boys' downright objection, she was getting a job like them. There was no way she was going to sit back in the suite while the others work their butts off. It would also keep her mind distracted from her sister's death. The ninja of air knew Kai was correct about her family wouldn't want her to mourn for them but move on and do something. But doesn't matter how many times she said that to herself, she still feel like a wreck.

Violet's feet ended up in front of a small dojo and she looked up at the sign: _Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo._

With a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. To the left side of the corridor, she found a largish room with a man clad in brown clothes and sort of big stomach trying to teach at least ten students on how to do a roundhouse kick to the dummy. The female ninja sighed when she saw that he couldn't even do a roundhouse kick. She knocked her knuckles against the wooden frame and instantly got the attention of the 'sensei'.

"Oh hello. How may I help you?" He asked with a slurred speech.

"Umm, hi. I hope I wasn't bothering your class."

"Not at all."

"Great, could I possibly get a part-time job to teach here?"

"Ha, don't you know who I am? I am Grand Sensei Dareth, the greatest martial artist in Ninjago."

"The greatest martial artist who can't even do a proper roundhouse kick because he's not using his waist enough to get momentum?" She asked while battering her eyelashes and for a minute, Dareth looked taken back.

"How many trophies do you have?"

"Excuse me?"

"Trophies, I have nine given to me by the mayor himself."

"Well I was the one of the five ninja that saved the city from the Great Devourer attack."

"You? A girl. This must be some joke because lord Garmadon saved the city." The portly man bellowed with laughter and Violet took deep breaths, trying not to yell in front of the young kids. "Fine then, I dareth you to a fight and if you can beat me, I'll allow you to be my assisting teacher."

"That sounds good to me." She grinned and she stepped through the beaded curtain and onto the square mat.

Immediately, the ten kids moved to the back of the room while Dareth moved to the middle. For some strange reason, he started to make weird starting positions.

"I summon tiger, python, penguin-" But Violet cut him off by grabbing both of his shoulders and pushing him to the ground.

"Rule number one," she said clear and loud for the kids to hear her, "whenever you begin a fight, never close your eyes and get distracted, your opponent will use this as an advantage."

She got off Dareth and stepped back. The brown-haired man got up with a scowl on his face. He then ran forward with a closed fist and his thumb tucked out. Quickly, Violet brought both of her forearms together and Dareth landed a punch on them. The said man yelped out in pain, clutching his hand.

"Number two, never punch with your thumb tucked out, always secure it between your fingers and palm to prevent pain like you're having right now." She continued and then she made the obvious fact which arm she was going to use to punch him. She stepped forward on her right leg and used her left hand to hit the man in the shoulder and he fell back. "Number three, make sure you're aware how you're opponent is going to strike; if they're going to use their left or right leg or hand. You watch their body language and it should tell you. If they lean forward slightly, it's their hands and if they lean back, then it's a blow from the legs."

Dareth charged at her again, throwing his left arm out sloppy. She leaned to her left, dodging his arm and she swiftly placed both of her arms on the brown man's shoulders while slipping her leg between his. She then pushed his shoulders, making him trip over her leg and she pinned him down once again.

"Number four, always keep your eyes on every part of your opponent." And at this, Dareth's eyes averted to her chest and she slapped him head against the cheek that a red mark is left behind.

"And rule number five for you," she hissed in Dareth's ear, "never look at a female's chest otherwise she'll make sure she'll beat the crap out of you."

"Okay fine, you now can teach here as my assistant."

"Good, how much is my wage per hour?"

"Umm… Nine dollars."

"More, that isn't enough for a teaching wage anyway."

"So how much then?"

"Well I need this money to pay for my rent so I'm afraid you'll probably have to pay me twenty an hour."

"This is absurd!"

"I'll even make sure that me beating you is a secret between you, me and these kids. You don't want it in the news do you?"

"Err… no."

"Good, so it's decided then." She answered and got off him.

**Okay, not the best ending but what did you think? But big big big thanks to everyone who reviewed: Guest of Honor, ShadowNinja27, LightningDanino23, Guest1234, BrightnessAndDarknessStories, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas, KaiRulesSuckers, Rachymel and the two guests!**

**Guest of Honor: Scarlett's death was necessary since it plays a bigger part much later on in the story. All will be revealed why I did it.**

**Rachymel: Well villains can be often hard to choose in a story because it really depends what genre it is, is it a fantasy or Sci-fi? Is this a Ninjago Fanfiction or is it one of your own? Is it a creature of human? Do they have powers or just supernatural? It also depends what happens in the story and what's the big twist. These characteristics are important when choosing your villain. I wish I can help you more on choosing your villain… **


	54. Chapter 54 - Dreams, Kisses & Nicknames

**Chapter 54  
Dreams, Kisses and Nicknames**

**.:Violet:.**

Everything around her was dark. Violet could feel the ground underneath her feet yet she couldn't see the ground. She felt like she have been walking for hours in this silent, dark and eerie place yet she still could see darkness. Nothing else, not even a tiny flicker of light.

"H-Hello..?" She called out and her voice echoed from everywhere, making her feel small. "Please, is there anyone out there?" A slight shiver went down her spine and she crouched down, bringing her legs to her chest and her arms around her legs. For some reason, she felt scared, lonely and extremely tiny. "K-Kai? Sensei Wu? Zane?"

"_Come… Come…" _

"Huh?" Swiftly, she stood up and looked around.

"_Over here…"_

Then in a distance, she could see a faint light about the size of a tennis ball. She ran towards the light which slowly grew bigger. When she was close enough, she saw it a person bathed in light. Their blonde hair glowed as if it was silver; their bright blue eyes seemed like sparkling white.

"_Why did you let me die Violet?"_

A startled gasp came from the female ninja as she realised it was Scarlett. But something was wrong. When the light-bathed-Scarlett turned around, Violet saw that tears were falling.

"_You could have saved me, prevented that building from falling. I gave you power yet you didn't use it to save me…" _The older sister's voice was somewhat haunting, causing Violet to take a step back, shaking her head.

"You can't blame me Scarlett… Please!" She cried out as the other sister's light dimmed and shadows were casted on the blonde's face. Scarlett then turned around and the purple ninja would feel her heart ache. She watched as her sister walked away. "Scarlett! Scarlett!"

"_You need to wake up."_ This voice wasn't Scarlett's yet Violet didn't understand who was calling out to her. So she closed her eyes and when she opened it, she saw Kai's face through her bury eyes. When she wiped them, she felt water being smudged over her face.

"It's okay, you're okay now." And Kai pulled her into a hug. Her racing heart didn't help to keep her tears at bay. That must be the third time that night that she has woken up because of the same dream and every time she finds herself in Kai's comforting and warm arms.

"E-Everything single time I fall a-asleep I keep seeing h-her…" She confessed and she buried her head deeper into his chest. "She keeps saying that I-I'm the reason s-she d-died." And that was it, Violet completely broke down.

"It's alright love, I'm here for you. Trust me, after a week or two the nightmares will disappear."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then I'll be here to chase them away." He told her and she felt his lips kiss the top of her head lightly.

"I-I know you told me yesterday that my family wouldn't want me being upset but… I just can't help but feel so small and so lonely…"

"Sure you're short and small but you're never alone Violet, you have me, Lloyd and the others. We're always here to support you."

The female ninja didn't know what she did to get Kai's kindness or to even have him as her boyfriend. No matter how blue she's feeling he always seems to make her feel better and heal the crack that's breaking her apart. Violet felt like she didn't deserve Kai at all. It's always her who's hurting emotionally and physically and he's there for her. The only time he was hurting was when he broke his leg. Sure she made sure after he got knocked out that the Tree Horns wouldn't hurt him but when she got the staff's venom or being hung upside down, Kai was always there rescuing her. She felt pathetic, even more pathetic than when she was on the streets. This just proves how small she really was to the world.

"I don't deserve this…"

"Don't say that… I love you Violet and I will do anything for you including sounding extremely cheesy." She laughed softly but then stopped when he took his words seriously. _He loves me? _She asked herself and she looked up at Kai.

"Y-You just said you love me."

"Yes I did." He admitted and looked away. Her mind strayed away from Scarlett and into her feelings for Kai.

Did she love him? Sure they kissed and liked each other more than friends but is this love? Violet never felt so lost before. It was like her brain had just vanished. Nothing made sense to her. She didn't want to say anything that she would end up regretting later since everyone who was close to her is leaving this world. Her parents… Her sister… Violet didn't know if Sensei Wu counts but it was bloody close. If she said she loved him and their feelings grow stronger, how would she feel after he leaves the world? But if she said no, that's their wonderful relationship gone. Violet looked into Kai's amber eyes as they searched her eyes for an answer. So she gave him the answer by words.

"I love you too." She confessed and she looked to see relief flood into his warm amber eyes but the overbearing thoughts of Scarlett once again entered her mind. She didn't want this to ruin the moment; she needed a distraction. So Violet turned in his arms and she placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips against his.

**(AN: sorry but this part is slightly mature. It's a very heated kiss scene. There isn't any nude stuff –except for shirts off- or anything else, just a very heated kiss scene. If you want to skip it, just keep scrolling down until you see the next bold AN)**

The kiss was gentle and slow. His smooth lips seemed to make her mind go blank as they moved in sync with her's. She could lightly taste a tangy, lime and mint when his lips pried her's open and his tongue entered. Then, she felt Kai lower her body on the bed and her hands moved from his cheeks to his neck while his hands brushed against her sides, making her shakily breathe into the kiss. Nevertheless, Kai didn't stop.

The kiss then became passionate. His hands cupped below her bottom and he lifted her so they were kneeling upright on the bed. The purple ninja pressed her chest against his as she brought his face closer with their lips still moving in sync. Violet then took control and pushed him to the bed, making her on top. She slipped her tongue into his mouth explored every corner while her hands roamed over his muscled chest. She gasped at one point when she felt his hands slip underneath her shirt to hold her waist. He heat from his body and mouth made her melt on top of him and a small mutter came from her lips.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too." And once again, Kai flipped them over and his lips left her's and to her jawline. Each hot kiss he left sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't help but soft moan. She wrapped her arms over his neck while his daring hands grasped underneath her thighs. His sensual lips then went down her neck, making her breath deeply. When they reached her collarbone, her hands grasped his hair gently as her legs wrapped around his waist, making his hands hold her waist once again.

"Kai…" She moaned as she tiled her head back into the bed sheets.

The female ninja could feel his lips return to her neck before they started to softly suck and lick at the skin. When he pulled apart, he looked down at her and Violet could see a sly smirk on his lips, completely satisfied with the love mark he left on her neck. Kai then laid next to her in the dark.

**(AN: Okay, it's over!)**

"Can you please stay?" The girl asked softly as she readjusted her position so she was half on Kai and half on the white bed sheets.

"Of course, anything for my Sumire." He answered with a loving smile and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What does Sumire means?"

"Violet, as in the flower. Don't you know your ancient Ninjago language?"

"I've only been through grade one before the accident with my parents." She answered and felt his arms bring her body close to his.

"It's okay. You're still smart for someone who has lived on the streets."

"Thanks."

**.::.**

When Violet opened her eyes, she saw that it was morning from the sun rays entering through the yellow curtains. She went to push herself from the bed when she felt an arm tightening around her waist. Slowly, she turned her head to see Kai's chest pressed against her back with his face near her neck, more specifically, his nose on the corner of her neck. One of his arms was underneath his head while the other one held her waist close to his body. His well-toned legs were tangled in her's and immediately, Violet knew she was going to have trouble trying to get out of his clingy grasp.

Instead of trying to get out, she just lay there, looking around the room she had already observed for the past day. She already got bored so she tried turning around to look at Kai's face. She tried so hard not to laugh at the state of his hair nevertheless he looked so peaceful. His warm breath sent shivers running down her spine.

"Wake up Kai." She said with a soft smile as his face turned into discomfort. She leaned her head in to kiss his forehead and he groaned.

"Let me sleep for another minute."

"Come on Kaen." She teased and his opened his eyes.

"Flame?"

"That's one of the few words I know." She answered and she felt Kai getting up before untangling himself from her.

"Even though I've been woken up a couple times through the night that has to be one of the best night's rest I've ever had."

"Yeah, I wonder why." She said sarcastically as she threw the blanket off her and she swung her legs over the bed side.

Her thoughts drifted off to last night and she blushed at how bold she's becoming with their kisses. Plus Violet couldn't get over the fact that Kai actually loved her, not just like-more-than-a-friend. But when she fell asleep in Kai's arms, she didn't have a dream with Scarlett in it; instead, it was a dream where the world was finally at peace.

"Well I had a good sleep too… Thank you Kai."

"For what?"

"Staying by my side and being there when I woke up from those nightmares."

"It's alright. Anything for my Sumire." He replied lovingly and he crawled across the bed to pull her into a tight hug.

"Come on love birds, it time for breakfast!"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just got a bad case of writer's block after the kiss. I'll make sure the next chapter is long though. Thanks to: ALookIntoMyWorld, ShadowNinja27, Rachymel, LD Stories, Kaiisthebest, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, MortalNinjas and zane'sfangirl25. **

**MortalNinjas: I'll make sure I'll do a revisit of Kai's father's death is Kai's dreams as if he's reliving the memory. That would come later though…**

**Rachymel: If you ask me, if any of the ninja ask me out I would freak out but I would prefer Zane. **


	55. Chapter 55 - Trouble with Money and Kids

**Chapter 55  
Trouble with Money and Kids**

**.:Kai:.**

The red ninja couldn't help but keep staring at Violet as she ate. For some reason that morning, she looked healthy, happy and radiating with beauty since the death of her sister. As they told stories around the breakfast table, Violet would smile with laughter that sound like ringing bells. Although, she would eat with her fork in her right hand while her left elbow rested on the table with her hand curled in a fist to the nook of her neck; possibly trying to hide the love mark he left on her neck.

"Hey, that reminds me, we have to pay rent tonight. Do we have enough money?" He asked as he tried to look at the jar they were keeping their savings but it was hard to see through Cole's head.

"Let me check," Jay volunteered and he got up with the chair scraping backwards, "wait, we aren't even at the top yet!"

"What?" And at this, Kai himself got up from his chair and pushed Jay at of the way. It was true, they weren't at the top. Probably three-quarters of the way.

"Well I can offer to teach the class instead of assisting."

"I can work overtime."

"I could probably do a double shift."

"I can sling in a few more pizza pies."

"I can probably make more if I do the human piñata," he answered and when his ears met with a silent room, he looked around to see everyone giving him questioning glances, "don't ask…"

"Well then, it's settled." Cole declared and they all nodded their head.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lloyd asked with his big, green eyes looking at everyone.

"Why don't you come with me today? If I'm teaching I can get my boss to let you learn for free."

"Cool!"

So after an hour of preparing and leaving, it was only him, Violet and Lloyd left. When he exited his and the guys' room and into the lounge room, he saw Lloyd playing on the gaming console. The young boy wasn't wearing his usual ninja gi but instead a simple black top with shorts.

"Hey Kai! Are you going to work today?"

"Nah, I'm actually free today, no one had called me for a party or anything."

"Why don't you come with me and Violet?"

"That's not a bad idea, let me ask her." He replied and he turned back the way he came except he knocked on the door beside his.

"Come in." He heard her called. He twisted the door open and peeked his head in to see Violet rubbing concealer onto her neck. She was wearing a purple, sports tank top with black shorts that were sort of short. Her newly short hair which was cut evenly was tied in a hair ponytail with the short hair that couldn't be tied back falling loosely beside her face. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's seems I'm not needed so I wonder if I could come with you and Lloyd to your work."

"Sure, I'm positive Dareth won't mind." She replied with a smile behind she bent down to put on her trainers.

**.:Violet:.**

She was glad she was able to get a deal with Dareth that she would teach the class while he takes a break. He asked what the catch is and she simply replied that she would get paid extra and she needed to teach Lloyd for free. Dareth agreed which was a relief to Violet. Of course, he asked about Kai who tagged along and she explained how he would be her dummy despite her boyfriend's protests.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to teach you how to do a proper roundhouse kick. A roundhouse kick isn't just about a kick made with a wide sweep of the leg and rotation of the body; just doing that will end up you tripping over your own balance and making a fool out of yourself. First of you, you want to synchronise your breathing with your kick. You would want to be able to move, duck, block and kick as quickly as possible without running out of breath or getting the wind knocked out of you. Take deep, steady breaths when your opponent is out of read. Breath in as you prepare to make the kick and exhale forcefully each time your kick." She informed as she started to pace in front of the kids who were seated on the ground.

"Now everyone stand up, I'll go through the steps." She explained and instantly, each kid was on their feet. "I want you to stand with your feet slightly apart like this. Good, keep your arms raised because while you prepare for a kick your opponent may strike you.

"Now slowly bring your leg up to the side. As you raise your rear leg for the kick, bend it back upon itself so that the back of the calf is almost touching the thigh. Bring the bent leg up so that the knee is pointing out to the side. You'll probably need to lean your upper body in the opposite direction for balance. At this point, the muscle in the leg is bunched up and the lower leg is chambered, ready to deliver a quick, crushing kick. Now I want you all to hold that position as I walk around."

She explained as she went through the steps with them. She lowered her leg and walked around, turning kids' knees more to the side or helping them to balance. When she got to Lloyd, she saw he was having trouble to keep standing on the one leg. She lightly tapped the knee on the standing leg forward so the weight is properly balance.

"Thanks Violet."

"No problem Lloyd." She answered with a smile and she made her way back to the front of the class. "Okay, lower your leg and give it a jiggle. Now, I want you all to spread a part even more… more to the left… Okay good. Now I want you all to lift your leg again and do the steps I've just told you to do. Good, make sure you all keep your balance. Now, pivot on your lower foot then turn your body so that your kicking leg move towards the imaginary target in front of you. As you do this, extend the leg in a sudden but smooth motion so pretty much snap it forward. So really your knee should still be bent when your leg hits the target. Also make sure you use your waist to help turn."

She explained and she made the snapping motion with her leg. When the others kids tried; some fell whereas some wobbled before regaining her balance. Lloyd was the only one who didn't lose balance. After she made them do this many times that they didn't fall but did the technique correctly, she made them line up in front of her. They performed their kicks on her and she held her hands up so they would kick that. She made sure it was low enough for them to kick.

"Remember, the less time your foot or leg is in contact with your target's body, the better. Quick, 'snappy' kicks transfer lots of energy in the form of damaging shock, while slower kicks use some of your energy to push the target, which is less damaging. Okay, you all can take a break." She called out and instantly, the line in front of her shattered and ran to their bags outside of the class room. She turned to still see Kai leaning on the door frame into the classroom.

"You would make a perfect Sensei."

"I'm not that wise as Sensei Wu… Wouldn't he be coming back tonight with Nya?"

"Yeah he would be." He replied and he walked towards her. "You know, I don't know how to do a proper roundhouse kick too."

"Oh really?" She asked, clearly not buying his attempt at flirting with her nevertheless, she smiled and stepped forward.

"How about you teach me with a kiss."

"As much as I love you Kai, this is just a lame excuse."

"True." He laughed and quickly kissed the female ninja on the lips.

"Seriously? You're going to do that when the other kids might be watching." They both turned their heads to see Lloyd as the door way.

"Trust me kiddo, you'll be doing the same once you get a girlfriend." Kai told him.

"Yeah, right." Lloyd scoffed and then the students walked into the class. Kai retreated back to the door frame and Violet looked at the kids. She quickly counted fifteen kids including Lloyd.

"Okay, I want you all to get into pair and start a sparring match. Lloyd, you're with me." She called out and she was surprised how enthusiastic the kids were, they were more energetic this lesson than the previous ones with Dareth as the teacher. The seven pairs already started fighting and Violet smiled to see them using the roundhouse kick while the other dodged. She looked back to Lloyd.

"How come I have to be paired up with you?"

"Because there's an odd number and because you're slightly stronger than these kids. You may accidently use your elemental powers."

"But I thought I needed a golden weapon to use my powers."

"No, you don't." Violet smiled and she got into a fighting stance. "Now fight me."

Instantly, the blonde boy charged forward with his right fist ready to hit her. She quickly ducked out of the way. Because of the momentum Lloyd used into the punch, he ended up falling forward. She softly sighed.

"Don't raise your fist too early; it would alert your opponent what you're going to do. The serpentine would know this but maybe the other kids won't. So I suggest don't raise your fist until the last second and put all your momentum into the hit otherwise you would fall since the Serpentine is fast."

"Okay…" Lloyd panted and his green eyes travelled past her shoulder so the female ninja turned around to see amber eyes staring into her lavender ones.

"You want me to spar with Lloyd while you go around and assess the other student's fighting techniques?"

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Kai."

**.:Kai:.**

The ninja of fire was surprised when the kids exclaimed to their parents how that was the best lesson ever when they got picked up. Because of this, they paid Violet an extra five dollars. Since there were fourteen students excluding Lloyd, she got paid an extra hundred and forty dollars along with the forty from Dareth. He exited the dojo with Lloyd as Violet stayed back to teach the next group of boys. Kai ended up dropping Lloyd at the apartment to shower while he went to take a walk around the city. It wasn't long until he felt his pocket vibrate and he reached his hand in and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, this is Kai."

"Where are you? You're supposed to be at my son's birthday party an hour and a half ago!"

"A-A party?" And that's when Kai remembered he did in fact have a party.

"Forget it! I'm calling your boss you get you fired!" And instantly, the line went dead.

"Kai!" He turned his head to see Cole and Zane running towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"We suspect that the Serpentine are up to something."

**Sorry if the chapter was shortish. I know I said that this chapter would be longer but trust me, the next chapter will be around 3000 words. You probably won't get a lot of updates for me for a while since Queensland (Australia) is having a cyclone and we're expecting to hit tomorrow. It's one of the strongest cyclones since 1988 (I think…). The government said we should stay in for a couple days, expecting power outages so I won't have anything done during then. **

**Anyway, I've figured to prevent having over 200 chapters, maybe to sort of cut out the scenes. I won't do it to major episodes but this episode is a victim of my evilness. So thanks to: LD Stories, LightningDanino23, Rachymel, ALookIntoMyWorld, Yuna54321, ElementzGirl7, KaiRulesSuckers and CarlyShi208. So that's why this chapter is early so you won't wait for more than a week for the next one. But please review! **


	56. Chapter 56 - Drainage Lids and Sewers

**Chapter 56  
Drainage Lids and Sewers**

**.:Violet:.**

A long yawn escaped her parched lips as she finished stacking the fallen weapons onto the wall rack. Dareth made her do the rest of the classes –two others- today with extra pay but she never felt so tired before. After her first lesson (twelve year olds), she had to teach kids slightly older than the last class (fifteen year olds) and then Violet had were boys that were her age (eighteen year olds). Doesn't matter how many times she told them she had a boyfriend, they kept flirting with the female ninja all lesson. Then one kid –who looked like he have seen a ghost- decided to show he was the strongest by beating everyone by throwing them to the walls and make a mess. When Dareth came back and saw the mess, he told her she was fired. She begged him to let her keep her job but he denied her and told her to clean up and keep the money she earned for the day and that lesson.

"Violet..?" The said ninja turned her head as her name was mentioned and she saw Zane standing in the doorway to the class. His usually straight whitish-blonde hair had a couple of strand sticking out. He had bags underneath his eyes but his icy blue irises made him seem wide awake though.

"Oh Zane, hi." She muttered with another yawn. "What brings you here?"

"Thank goodness I found you. Everyone thought you were taken by the Serpentine."

"Why would you guys think that?

"It's ten o'clock at night."

"What?!" She exclaimed, snapping out of her sleepy state and she looked at the hanging clock to see it was three minutes past ten o'clock.

"Everyone grew worried since we thought the Serpentine had you like Jay."

"Whoa whoa whoa… The Serpentine had Jay?"

"Let me explain."

So as she closed up the dojo, Zane went through the events of the day; him, Cole, Kai and Jay getting fired and the Serpentine's plan to take Lloyd. He also mentioned that Wu and Nya were back and they were now in a cheaper apartment. When they got to the new apartment, Violet scrunched her nose when a smell of old people reached her nose. Not that Sensei Wu smelt like that because he smelt like tea as if he bathed in the stuff. When Zane opened the door, Violet winced at the sight. It was a one room apartment excluding the bathroom. There were two bunk beds on one side of the room with the bathroom door between them. There was also a tiny kitchen with poor looking appliances. There was a table with two large boxes on both side and smaller furniture to act as chairs. But no one was inside.

"Where's everybody?"

"They went looking for you… Wu suggested you might have… ummm…"

"It's okay, I get it now." She replied with a smile and walked inside with Zane behind her. "It's very… small for eight people." She mentioned, making a mental count, excluding Scarlett. With a deep exhale, she made her way to the bottom bunk of one of the two bunks and rested her head against the post to hold the top bunk.

"Here, you should eat something." She heard Zane's monotone voice from the kitchen and she saw he was getting a plate of food from the tiny fridge. The female ninja got off the bed and sat at the table as Zane presented the food in front of her.

"Thanks Zane." She smiled softly and she looked down to see noodles, no doubt that it was two-minute-noodles. Just as she was about to put it into her mouth, the front door swinged open to reveal Nya. She was a mess as well. Her jet black hair was sticking in old angles but instead of bags, tears marred her lightly tanned cheeks. Her amber eyes were bloodshot and the tip of her nose was red.

"Zane! Thank goodness you're here, Violet's dead!" Nya's voice wavered, indicating she just ran here while crying but her voice cracked at the mention of Violet's name. Another wave of tears fell down the black-hair girl's cheeks.

"What?" Both she and Zane said at the same time and Violet saw Nya's brows raised with a shocked expression planted on her face.

"Violet!" The younger yet taller girl exclaimed and ran over to give Violet a tight hug.

"What do you mean I'm dead? I'm right here." Violet asked as she gently pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know anymore. Everyone else and I met on a street and we saw a drainage pipe open so when we looked, there was a rope around a girl's neck. She looked exactly like you, caramel hair and purples and everything! Same nose- We thought you committed suicide!"

"That doesn't make sense." She heard Zane muttered.

"Come on, let's check it out then." And Violet got up, leaving the noodles on the table but she kept an arm over the crying girl's shoulder to ensure her that the female ninja was indeed alive.

**.::.**

When the trio got to the scene, Violet could see the three boys, Lloyd and Wu crowding around a girl wearing the same attire as Violet. Her heart slightly ached when she saw how devastated everyone looked. Lloyd was hugging his uncle tightly and the old man's hat was pulled down so you couldn't see his face. Cole and Jay were crouched down with their backs to her so she couldn't see Kai who was opposite them. When she got closer, she saw Kai holding the girl with tears down his face. For some reason, she felt sad and jealous yet something else struck a nerve. If she actually died, she would deeply affect all of these people. She didn't understand why but she felt really warm on the inside, probably because how close these people have managed to dig into her heart.

"G-Guys?" She called out when she was three meters away. All of their heads turned to see her. She could see gloomy expressions on their face, Lloyd and Kai had tears whereas Jay, Cole and Wu only had one tear that must have fell when they tried not to cry.

"Violet..?" She watched as they looked down towards the girl –where Violet could also see the drainage pipe and the rope- before looking back at her.

"You're an imposter." She heard Kai growl softly.

"But how if I'm alive. You really think I would commit suicide after you said that well-plan speech to me?"

"It wasn't planned…"

"It sounded like it was planned out to me…" She said with a shrug of her shoulders and she walked around the others and to Kai, where she crouched down and she turned his head so he could look at her. "I'm alive, can't you see? Someone else is dead."

"Violet!" The ninja of wind suddenly heard someone else call out and she felt something smaller than her own body push her over. When she looked, she saw Lloyd nesting his head into her shoulder with his arms firmly around her stomach.

"There there Lloyd." She soothed as she gently patted his back.

"Is that really you Violet?"

"Of course Sensei, I guess I would commit suicide if all you die in one day." She answered and then before she knew, she was bombed with hugs from everyone but Zane, Nya and Kai. When they all pulled apart, Violet found that she was no longer on the ground but standing on her feet. She looked at Kai who was standing, the body of the dead girl left on the ground.

"Aww, come here you big baby." She laughed softly as she hugged him tightly, knowing he needs it.

"I thought you were dead… I thought you left us… left me." She heard him say between the tears. "She looks exactly like you, same nose, lips, cheekbones, hairline… everything."

Upon hearing this, she pulled away from him despite his hurt look and she crouched down to the girl. It was like what they said, Violet felt like she was staring at a mirror. The girl looked exactly like her but her lifeless lavender eyes stared up. Violet looked closely and saw that something was wrong. The iris colour was slightly over the pupil and she saw a thin line of blue. The girl was wearing contacts. With a slight cringe, Violet went to take off the contacts which revealed dark blue eyes. She showed the purple contacts to everyone.

"I think someone wants me dead or want you to believe I'm dead." She answered and she went back to the girl. Violet's hand went to the girl's hair and slightly pulled it and saw something moved underneath the skin on her forehead. The female ninja then realised the girl was wearing prosthetics and a wig.

"But who?" She heard Jay's voice.

"I have no idea but they either killed this girl or she was already dead."

"So she would be in a grave in the ground if she was already dead… Someone who hates us yet digs…" Zane muttered behind her and a lightbulb went off in the female ninja's mind.

"The Serpentine." She answered and she stood up from her crouched position.

"But why..?"

"Just let me think." The ninja in purple muttered and she started to place with her arms linked behind her back. When she thought about it, the boy who threw everyone in her class looked awfully terrified. Slowly, the jigsaw pieces slid in together in her mind to form the picture. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The serpentine must have known we killed the Great Devourer and Garmadon went with the weapons right?"

"Yeah..?"

"Of course Garmadon isn't going to do everything by himself, he must have struck an agreement with the serpentine but the generals must have said no… which is why it was only them trying to distract you and get Lloyd. Garmadon must have seen this coming. He doesn't want to hurt Lloyd yet he wants to change Ninjago into his own image. What can stop Lloyd from defeating his own father?"

"Kill the kid?"

"Garmadon won't do that."

"Prevent Lloyd from learning how to defeat his father." Wu answered and a smile lit up on her face.

"Yes. I think he wants to eliminate me since I'm more powerful than the guys and Lloyd can't learn to use his powers –creation- without one element. I got fired since one kid made a wreck in Dareth's dojo and my boss blamed me… maybe Garmadon or the Serpentine threatened the kid to think of a way for me to stay in the dojo so they could do it while I was separated from you guys and secretly kill me. Of course they want my death to wreck you apart without you guys going out on them so they disguised this girl to look like me and make it that I committed suicide since everyone knows how unstable I've been. By doing this, you guys will be devastated and Kai won't co-op since he would be thinking it would have been his fault for not looking out for me. Because if he knew the serpentine killed me, then he would take his anger on the snakes."

"When you say it like that, it makes lots of sense." She heard Cole say. "But how come you're not dead now?"

"Because Zane found me while I was cleaning. He brought me back to the apartment and geez, it stinks!" And that managed to get a short-lived chuckle from everyone.

"For now on, we better stick together in pairs or groups and we should start training Lloyd as soon as possible in case if _that_ happens."

"Yes Sensei Wu." They all chorused. Violet looked down at the dead girl in pity.

"What do we do with her?"

"Leave that to me. I want you seven to go back to the apartment."

"But what about the pair-"

"I'm old enough to take care of myself. Get some rest."

"Yes Sensei." They chorused again and walked back to the apartment. Violet could easily sense Kai's presence right next to her. When she looked up into his face, he looked worried.

"I'm alive remember?"

"Yeah but… I'm worried what would happen if you weren't. We were just lucky that Zane managed to find you."

"Yeah…"

**.:Kai:.**

He couldn't sleep. Not because that the ground was a very uncomfortable place but because he was worried that Violet would disappear again. Kai's eyes stayed on Violet's sleeping form. He had to keep reminding himself that she was alive by the rise of her chest. Everyone agreed that Wu, Nya and Violet would get the beds. Zane suggested that Lloyd get the other since he's only a kid so he and the guys hesitantly agree. He was glad his sister and Violet was getting comfort but kept looking over them.

He wondered what life would be if he didn't turned out to be the destined red ninja. He would have never met Violet, Wu, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd. Maybe Scarlett would still in Violet's head alive since it was Kai's speech that made Violet realised what was holding her back and unlocked her true potential. Nya would be safe, out of this ninja business. This life has its advantages and disadvantages but as cheesy as this sound, he really can't live without Violet. She might not realise but she has helped him in so many ways. She was there when he was nearly impaled by Garmadon's shadowy sword, when she reminded him to get his head back into the fight, to remind his there is something worth fighting for, when he was sprayed by the venomari venom, when he broke his legs and other events he can't remember at the moment.

Just then, he saw Violet sat up in her bed and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He heard soft thuds through the floor.

"I know you're awake Kai… Come with me." He heard her whisper in his ear and he opened his eyes.

He got up from the floor and followed her out of the door and into the chilly night. They both walked to the side of the building where a ladder was presented against the wall and up to the roof. Being the gentleman he is, he let Violet climbed first before climbing up himself. When Kai reached the top, he saw Violet sitting on the tilted tiles with her arms around her knees. He knew she was waiting for him to sit next to her so that was what he did. He could see goosebumps form over her neck and down to her arms. He wiggled closer before wrapping his arms around her small body and bringing her close into his hug. Silence drifted between them nevertheless, he didn't loosen his grip he had around her.

"You can't see the stars very well in the city can you?" He heard her ask softly as she rested her head on his shoulders but her lavender eyes never leaving the sky. "On the bounty, there would be some nights I can't sleep when there are too many things on my mind so I would go on the decks and stare at the sky… I'm going to miss that boat. I never thought I would have called it home when I first moved in."

"Do stars just magically make everything disappear from your mind?" He asked as he looked down at her and this time, she looked at him.

"No, I don't know why but it makes me feel calm. I remember being on the streets I would look up and wonder if my parents would look over me if I looked at the brightest star in the sky… Tonight I was really hoping I could see it."

"For Scarlett?"

"Yeah…" She replied.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can tell you have way too many things on your mind and stars won't fix it. Now spill it, it's my turn to see if I can give you advice." And at this he smiled softly but at that moment, he couldn't look at her. Instead, he casted his eyes past her head and to another building's roof.

"I didn't know what to think back then. One moment we were moving in and then before we knew it, it was eight o'clock and no one had seen you. I actually thought of the worst. I knew you were sort of out of it and I thought you would have committed suicide. I thought nothing I said actually reached out to you and it was my poor choice of words that let you slip through my grasp." He admitted and he looked down at Violet who looked back at him with her eyes full of caring. He knew she wasn't going to say anything until the end so he continued. "When the guys and I saw that drainage lid not over the drain, I was hoping it was you so I can bring you into a hug but at the same time, I was hoping it wasn't you because I knew what I would see.

"The girl looked so much like you," he told her softly and he cupped her cheek, "you both had the same cheek bone height, same depth of the jaw, same small nose, eye shape, hairline, hair and everything… I thought I lost you and… it really hurt and it still does now." And he stopped and closed his eyes. Every time he thought back to the dead girl he keeps thinking it was Violet dead who was dead and this thought keeps making his chest hurts and his eyes stinging.

"So I cradled her, thinking it was you. I thought you were gone because of me because what I said didn't reach out to you. Never before have I felt so lost before and then I was so terrified of what my future would become. You really changed me Violet and I know you're thinking that you haven't done anything for me but you have. If you were gone, I didn't know what to do. Back then, when I saw the girl, I thought I should commit suicide as well but then I thought I shouldn't since you wouldn't want me to do so but I didn't want to live with a hole in my chest." And at this, tears starting leaking through his eyes resulting him to squeezed Violet closer to his chest. "Oh god, I must be the cheesiest man in Ninjago."

"No you're not. How could you ever think the words you said to me would never reach me? Just because the words aren't heart-touching, it doesn't mean the effort and dedication you put to make me feel better aren't heart-touching because they were. That night, it really showed me how much you cared about me and I never felt like that with my sister or when I was younger with my parents. I actually felt loved and I knew that if I ever did commit suicide, not only will I be hurting myself just to end my misery but I would create new ones in other people. I knew you would be affected so badly so I told myself not to even think about it. And the reason it hurts is because you care so much that even the thought of losing me is already wrecking that brain in your noggin." He heard her say and he felt her shift in his grasp before he felt her fingers wiping away his tears.

"Thank you Sumire." He smiled weakly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And you did surprisingly well for your first speech."

"What, you mean my words reached out to you?"

"Yeah."

"Good because expect more whenever you're down okay? Because I really need to repay my Kaen."

"Just having you alive is good enough for me." He replied he could feel the girl shiver in his arms. So he let go of her to take off his jumper and placed it over her shoulders.

"But won't you get sick?"

"Nah, I'll be alright." He answered with a caring smile as he held her close again.

**Woohoo! I'm back people! The cyclone missed my town so I'm safe and sound but thank you for everyone reassuring me because to be honest, I was completely freaking out. So big thanks to: ShadowNinja27, Yuna54321, LightningDanino23, KaiRulesSuckers, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas, CarlyShi208, ALookIntoMyWorld, Mihoshi 2.0, Nightmare, Kaiisthebest and ColeisCute1316. **

**Kaiisthebest: I'm sorry you didn't quiet enjoy the past two chapters but at the moment, Violet's a tinsy winsy bit emotionally unstable although she's okay in this chapter. And your idea is great; I tried to add it in the end but it probably will happen in the next chapter. **

**MortalNinjas: Will Violet and Kai get married? I'll probably do that when lego decides to stop Ninjago for good and end the series (which I really hope isn't anytime soon) because when you think about it, they're still have a responsibility to do and there's always trouble for them. There's not really any time for marriage. **


	57. Chapter 57 - A Feverish Flame

**I think I'm going to do a little bit more fluffy time between Kai and Violet since this is pretty much the only time in this season they can spend time together without anything bad happening. Plus I'm getting writer's block when it comes to writing this episode so I place this fluff in. You'll probably won't receive anything else fluffy from me. I hope this isn't an issue to people who doesn't like romance so much. **

**Chapter 57  
A Feverish Flame**

**.:Violet:.**

She groggily opened her eyes to see she was back in her uncomfortable bed with a thin blanket over her. Violet sighed with relief when she didn't have another dream featuring Scarlett. It was the first night she didn't have a dream about the dead sister. She slowly sat up in bed and saw orange light enter through the window. It wasn't a lot since the apartment was closely built to another but she could tell it was sunrise. But she could hear someone coughing inside of the room with heavy breathing. Violet pulled the blanket off her and she swung her legs over the bed and she stood up. Being as silent as a mouse, she checked if Wu, Nya or Lloyd were sick since the coughing didn't come too often.

Once she heard it behind her, she realised it must be one of the guys. She checked Cole who was the closest. She heard it again and it wasn't Cole. She didn't bother checking Zane since he's a Nindroid. She leaned over Jay –who had his body facing the wall and his back to Violet- and saw he was sleeping peacefully while kissing his pillow. _Looks like Mrs Walker was telling the truth when she_ _said Jay makes out with his pillow_ she thought but this meant it was Kai who was sick. When she went over to him, she saw that his face was wet with sweat and his face was screwed in discomfort. Violet gently went to touch his forehead and found that it was much hotter than the average body treatment, especially for a fire elemental master like he is.

Instantly, Violet went to the kitchen and grabbed a clean cloth. She turned on the tap to turn on the cold water and she soaked the cloth in the cold water. When she heard someone stirred, she quickly observed the room to see it was Nya who was waking up to the sound of running water.

"What's with the noise?" Nya whispered as she wiped the sleepiness away from her amber eyes that were very familiar to her brother's.

"Kai's sick… I think it's a flu otherwise he wouldn't be this bad so suddenly."

"Kai? Sick? He never got sick when we were little."

"We kind of went up on the roof last night and stayed up there for a while and he offered me his jumper. It was a bit cold so I'm sure he got sick from that." She answered and Violet turned off the water and wringed the cloth until it was damp and cool. She folded it as she made her way to Kai and rested the cloth on his forehead. When she heard soft footsteps, she turned around to see Nya right next to her. "I never got sick when I was little too."

"Why not?" The younger girl asked.

"I think it's because my powers filters through the oxygen that I breathe in to keep out the bacteria. Especially the gas you sprayed us."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Nya whispered sheepishly with a small smile.

**.::.**

Since the others –Jay, Cole and Zane- needed to train Lloyd in a better environment, Violet suggested them to try at Dareth's dojo and she really hoped they were successful. Wu went out to tea shop on the outskirts of Ninjago City to fetch some tea to help Kai with his fever when he woke up. That left her, Nya and Kai inside the stinky apartment.

"Hey Violet, since we never really had a girl talk before… do you think you'll stay with my brother for a while?" Nya asked when Violet was busying herself washing the dishes. Although at the younger girl's question, the female ninja's face turned red.

"W-Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Like I said, girl talk."

"But Kai's in here. Who knows, he may be listening." Violet mumbled as she turned to see the raven-haired girl making the beds.

"Who cares, I don't think he would be waking up soon with is sort of concerning but he's ill, I wouldn't blame him."

"True."

"So back to the question."

"Right… Well I'm not sure. I guess it really depends how long this last battle happens."

"What are you trying to say, you'll die by then?"

"Of course not but who knows, things may happen. We already saw yesterday how Garmadon and the Serpentine are trying to keep me away from you guys… What about you and Jay?" Violet asked with a small smirk pulling at her lips as Nya turned bright pink.

But it disappeared when the seven visions she had from the General's staff venom plagued her mind. The last one about her and Kai kissing and getting together was true. And she could remember one with Nya and Cole holding hands.

"I-I just we'll stay together. I mean he's a really sweet guy and he really knows how to make me laugh."

"If you don't mind me asking, why him out of Zane and Cole?"

"Well why Kai out of Jay, Zane and Cole?"

"Hey, I asked you first."

"Okay, well I guess Jay because he knows how to make me laugh. After all he was the one who made the first move. Zane's just not my type, I'm not trying to be mean or anything-"

"Don't worry; what we say now is between us for life."

"Good. And Cole…" When Nya paused, Violet slightly panicked. "He's too serious in a way."

"Oh…"

"What about you?"

"At first, I really thought none because you know; I had to stay undercover and observed you guys from a distance. To be honest, I wasn't looking forward to work with everyone as a team except for Zane. Kai I found was too arrogant, hot-headed and too rash. Cole was a good leader, probably more mature but his cooking skills made me wary to live with you guys. Jay was too immature –sorry Nya- and too childish and always freaks out at every minor thing. Zane I found was a great brother, he was really caring to me so that's why I wouldn't see him that way.

"But the more I spent time with you guys, the more I found out that Cole does have good heart with many hilarious qualities like how he used to be scared of dragons. Zane being a Nindroid made me realise that I wasn't the odd one out and I view him as a close brother I never had. Jay I found does have a humorous side to him and he's someone you can always rely on to lighten up the mood a bit. And your brother, I found out that underneath that fiery personality of his, he can be really sweet and caring."

"Yeah, he's always been caring. Ever since our parents died, he always took care of me and acted strong for both of us…" And the young girl's voice trailed off. "I'm going to go out and get some groceries for a soup."

"You want me to tag along?"

"Nah, it's fine. Just take care of my brother okay?"

"Alright." And Violet watched as Nya quickly exited the apartment with her handbag. Violet wondered if Nya was sensitive about talking about her parents. That was the first time she heard the raven-haired girl talked about her parents but then left rather quickly after that.

The female ninja looked down at Kai and heard his breathing got rather loud, possibly from his blocked nose. So she made her way to the stove and placed a pot of water on top. Violet then made the stove go the hottest it can and within two minutes, the water started to evaporate which moistened the air. In theory, this should help to unclog his nose. She then put a kettle on another stove top and turned it on. She then prepared two cups and placed tea bags inside them. Once the kettle was done, she poured the boiling water in the cups and brought them both to the small table Kai happened to be sleeping next to.

It wasn't long until she heard Kai stirred from his slumber so she sat down next to his body and removed the cloth from his forehead and dabbed his neck to remove the sweat that formed. His eyelids slowly opened to reveal amber eyes and they slowly focused on Violet.

"Morning sleep head." Violet smiled softly as she moved the wet cloth away from his face.

"I feel sick…"

"Great observations Sherlock."

"And sore… But I never got sick before."

"Well giving me your jacket last night is probably why you're sick." She replied and she pressed her lips against his forehead. His forehead felt extremely hot at first contact. She pulled back with her fingers on her lips. "Geez, you're burning up faster than a wild fire."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically but then he burst into a fit of coughs and Violet immediately helped him roll to the side so it would relieve the weight on his chest. She gently rubbed his back as the coughs racked through his body. Once his coughs cease, she helped him sit up but she kept an arm around his shoulders.

"Hear, drink this." And she held out a cup of steaming tea. Without anyway protests, Kai drank the tea until it was finished so she laid him back down.

"What type of tea was that?"

"Pure Camomile." She replied. "Don't tell me you're allergic to the stuff."

"No, it tastes really nice."

"Really? That's good to hear." She smiled gently as she grabbed her own cup and took a sip from it.

"Do we have any honey or lemon?" He asked, his voice gone hoarse and Violet could see a flash of pain on the red ninja's face before it disappeared.

"I think we have lemon but I'm not sure about honey…" She answered. "Why..?"

"Squeeze a quarter of lemon in a cup of warm water. The stuff did wonders to Nya whenever she got sick."

"Okay." Violet replied and she got up from the floor and rummaged through the fridge until she found some. She sliced the lemon in quarters and squeezed one of them in a cup before adding in warm water. She returned back to Kai and helped him up again. But as soon as Kai took one slip, he sprayed whatever he had in his mouth out and coughed again.

"Eww, no wonder why Nya complained so much, it's so sour!"

"What do you expect? It's lemon."

"I didn't know it would be that sour." He pouted and she laughed at his childish behaviour.

"Well drink up. You wanted it in the first place." And Violet leaned her head forward so she could see Kai's reaction. The whole time he drank it, he scrunched up his nose and forehead. As soon as he done, he placed the cup down and clicked his tongue with a twisted look of disgust.

"That's awful."

"Well you sound better already." She stated and she slowly lowered kai back down on the makeshift bed.

"Won't I get you sick?"

"No, remember my element filters the oxygen that entered through my body, which means removing bacteria, germs and gases."

"Lucky."

"But that still doesn't mean I can't get heat strokes of anything similar to that." Violet told him and she gently stroked his messed up hair. "Get some more rest if you want to get better soon."

"Do I have too?"

"Don't you say the same thing to Nya?"

"No…"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Fine, yes I say the same thing to Nya."

"Then get some rest."

"Fine." He pouted and she kissed his forehead.

"Get well soon Kaen."

And she stayed by his side and watched as he fell asleep while the cup of Camomile tea remain in her hands, the heat travelling from the mug and into her hands. The only time she got to see Kai sleep like this was when he broke his leg but she took shifts with the others occasionally when that happened. She went to sip of her cup of tea to only come to a conclusion that it was finished.

"I hope I'm not becoming a tea addict."

**I hoped you liked that fluff because you probably won't get any more from me for a while. I'll try to but they're relationship isn't the main highlight for this story. A new problem will arise for Violet… maybe a couple but oh well. Big thanks to: BrightnessAndDarknessStories, LightningDanino23, Rachymel, legolover101, ShadowNinja27, CarlyShi208, KaiRulesSuckers, MortalNinjas, Kaiisthebest, ColeisCute1316, Jayla Fire Gal (and her sister), ElementzGirl7 and the guest. **

**LightningDanino23: I completely forgot to mention who the girl was! But she really wasn't anybody important, just some random girl…**

**Jayla Fire Gal: I probably already said this but thank you so much! Your review really made me smile so brightly when I read it. And I'm impressed you managed to read all of this in two days. I tried rereading it and I did that in four days… But then again I was able to read all three Maze Runner Books in four days… **

**Kaiisthebest: I hoped this satisfied you since I only written a sneezefic once in my other story. I have written it for when characters are hurt but never sick...**

**Not trying to sound corny or cheesy, but I'm so touched when many of you left a review saying how worried you were about me and the cyclone. It really made me realise how amazing you guys are. I wish I can give you all hugs… If I could have any powers, I would go through his computer/tabet/phone screen and give you a hug. And yes, that's a reference from Big Hero 6. Thanks again everyone! :D**


	58. Chapter 58 - A Trip To Darkley's

**Chapter 58  
A Trip To Darkley's**

**.:Violet:.**

"Come on Lloyd, you got this." Violet encouraged brightly as Jay tried teaching the youngster on how to light up the light bulb. So far, Lloyd wasn't succeeding. The female ninja tried teaching him how to create a breeze in the hot dojo training room but he couldn't do it. He could do quakes but he couldn't control it very well. When Zane tried to teach him how to control his ice elemental power, Lloyd ended up freezing the Nindroid. And since Kai's is still recovering, he told everyone he would sit and watch.

"Ah! Stupid light bulb!" Lloyd suddenly yelled and Violet directed her attention on the blonde to see another light bulb shattered on the ground. "You guys are putting way too much pressure on me! Let me have one more try."

"Sorry Lloyd, that was the last light bulb." She heard Jay sighed next to her.

"Don't worry Lloyd, we'll get there soon. We'll continue training tomorrow okay?" Cole asked the young boy but Lloyd just pouted and grabbed a broom that was lying on the floor. He then attacked the punching bag with the broom, using it as a staff.

"What are we doing wrong Sensei Wu?" Jay asked with a small frown on his face. "Why can't we get him to control his powers?"

"Patience everyone, sometimes the greatest opponent we face is ourselves. That is especially true with Lloyd. Remember where he came from, he's the son of Lord Garmadon. It's going to take time for him to embrace the light." Wu sighed as well as he continued to sip his tea.

Finding that it was a good drink to keep you calm, Violet now always has a spare tea cup in the slip of her ninja gi and she quickly swiped the tea pot from in front of her sensei and poured herself some of the tea.

"And I see you have become particularly fond of tea."

"I have you to blame for that." Violet smiled as she started sipping on the green tea.

"That's just great, now we have two tea drinkers." She heard Jay whined and she couldn't help but giggle, not in a complete girly way but more like a chuckle.

"I'm sure Sensei will rub it on you guys soon." She teased but when they heard the sound of the beaded curtain jingle, they all looked to see Nya walk through with an envelope in her hands.

"Hey guys!" Nya greeted with a wave and a bright smile on her red lips.

"Hey Nya." They all chorused. When Violet saw Nya walk over to Jay with a slight blush on her cheeks so Violet walked over to Kai and sit down next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better but tired."

"Poor baby." She teased and Kai shoved her playfully.

"Stop teasing me. I'm not a baby you know."

"By the way you were acting yesterday when it came to naptime you acted like a baby."

"I was not."

"_Do I have too?" _Violet mimicked Kai in a high-pitched voice. A pout entered on her lips as she saw him glare at her.

"Okay, first of all, I do not sound like that. Secondly, I did not pout at the time."

"Yes you did!" She exclaimed before bringing the cup to her lips.

"Well if you're going to get addicted to tea, can you not smell of it like Sensei Wu does? I really liked that perfume you used to wear before."

"Well for your information, I do not bathe in the stuff. I'm not a huge fan of tea like Sensei is although maybe when I'm old I would. Don't tell me you forgot Nya's severe allergy to perfume. That's the reason why I won't wear it… unless you want me to kill you sister accidently."

"No, I wouldn't want that."

"So there you go, that's why I won't wear it anymore." She answered with a soft smile before they both heard someone clear their throat. "Yes Cole?"

"Have you just heard what Wu said?"

"Umm… No?"

"I'll repeat. Lloyd got a letter from Darkley's School for Great Children." Wu informed her but she couldn't help but interrupt.

"Great Children?"

"It has changed since the last time we've been there. You were still unconscious from venom from the staff. It says that there's going to be a ceremony since Lloyd's change has inspired them. They want to give Lloyd an honorary degree of excellence."

"That's great." She smiled and she went to look at the blonde boy to only see him breaking the broom in half while fighting the dummy.

"Are we still talking about the same Lloyd?" She heard Kai asked… he does have a slight point.

**.::.**

She was surprised when they –minus Nya and Sensei Wu- got to Darkley's. The school looked… clean and peaceful. Violet could smell the sweet fragrance of the roses that were planted along the concrete wall that surrounded the circular and tall school. She had to admit, this was her first time at a school and for some reason she felt nervous.

"Violet, you look troubled. Whatever is the matter?" She heard Zane's monotone voice from behind her.

"I've never been to a school before…" The female ninja admitted and she looked at Zane who gave her a soft smile.

"I've never been to a school either apart from the time when we went here on ninja business but do not worry Violet."

"I have a feeling most of these kids are going to be much smarter than me when it comes to maths and science…" She sighed softly but then a young voice captured both her's and Zane's attention and they looked to see a young boy around Lloyd's age with black hair and a fringe. Underneath the light blue, v-neck sweater, the boy wore a white top with a dark green tie which was tucked neatly underneath the sweater.

"You must be the ninja!" The young boy smiled brightly although something seemed… off. Violet couldn't tell what it was but she ignored it.

"Guys, meet Brad Tutabone." Lloyd introduced and instantly the young boy went to shake their hand.

"I'm such a huge friend, go good!" But when the boy shook her hand, he stopped. "I didn't see you last time when the ninja came to our school and… you're a girl!" And he pulled he hand away.

"Is there a problem with me being a girl?" She asked softly, trying not to be offended. "And I'm afraid I was unavailable that day."

"That's fine… Umm, please follow me into the school to see the principle." Brad announced and he walked off with a worried look on his face making her feel concern. Nevertheless, everyone followed the Darkley student and into the halls of the classroom. Everyone's shoes made the polished, oak floorboards creak as they walked into the empty and silent hallways with creamed coloured lockers along the right side and doors to classrooms to the left.

Violet was taking the appearance of the school in. She went to pick her head in to see what being in a class would look like but to her utter surprise, not a single student was in there. But at the front of the classroom, there was a large desk in front of a whiteboard and a blackboard. Filling the room should desks with a chair behind them. Each was positioned in rows and columns with a foot gap between each desk. Lots of posters plastered the classroom's walls, most were just pictures.

"Shouldn't everyone be in class right now?" She asked as caught up to the others as she got left behind while looking in the classroom.

"Actually, today is a new Darkley's school tradition, Ninja Day. We stay out of sight to honour the way of the ninja for showing us the light."

"Huh, this is a good school." Cole said with a smile presented on his thin lips. Finally they arrived at a room and Violet watched as Brad opened the bronze door handle but his left hand was clenched in a fist. Something was wrong and she knew it.

"Principal Noble! The ninja and Lloyd are here for the ceremony!" He called out and to her surprise; there was another door into another room. She looked around in the room they were in and saw there were many arm chairs in here; probably this was the waiting room.

"Ooh! And the cake. By any chance, do you know what type of cake it is?" She heard Cole whispered to the kid. But Violet catch a glimpse of the principal's silhouette through the paper-panelled door. His body shape was rather square and tight around the shoulders, his hair was combed back in a charming style and a smoking pipe was hanging from him mouth.

'Isn't that a bad habit to do in front of the boys?' She asked herself.

"I'll be with you in just a moment!" The principal called out loudly and then disappeared from the door.

"Oh, um, I should get back to the flowers." Brad said quickly before dashing out with slamming the door. Violet turned her attention back to the principal's door and managed to hear hush whispers.

"There's five ninja! Not just four!"

"We don't have enough time."

She cocked an eyebrow at that direction before her friend's voice got her attention.

"Has anyone seen a teacher yet?" Jay asked quietly, obviously not wanting to be heard from the principal.

"No… Their absence is most strange." Zane replied.

"Maybe they're doing the ninja thing too." Lloyd suggested but Violet shook her head.

"But wouldn't they would be patrolling instead of hiding?" The female ninja asked as her fingers nervously played with each other but her question remained unanswered as the principal's voice beckoned them to come in.

Just Cole placed his handle on the handle, Violet realised that the light from underneath the door disappeared. Once the leader opened it, they were plague in darkness. She was about to ask what was with the darkness until they all heard a click and a warm, orange light lightened the room. She first saw a kid with bright red hair with dull, emerald eyes sparkling behind a pair of glasses. Next to him was the '_principal:_ a fake skeleton with a blue jacket over with a smoking pipe hanging from its mouth.

"Welcome back Lloyd." The red-haired kid announced with a nasal voice.

"G-Gene..?" Lloyd spluttered with bewilderment plastered on his face.

"And welcome ninja to the new Darkley's Boarding School for Worst Boys! Mwhahaha!" When the kid mad an attempt at an evil crackle, Violet winced when it pretty much sounded like a drowning cat. She only just registered a group of boys surrounding them with dark blue sweaters over their uniforms. Violet looked back at Gene and saw him produce a pair of scissors from his pocket and cut the rope next to him. "Since we weren't expecting a girl, we got other plans for you."

"W-What?" She asked and when she heard heavy thuds next to her, she saw that all her teammates were each hit on the head by a sand bag and they all fell unconscious on the ground. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Our school's reputation is at stake because of you dumb ninja! And you will never change this school's reputation again! Smoke bombs!" Gene cried out and Violet looked around to see each boy –about sixteen of them- threw small, grey balls at her. At first contact, they explode against her skin, making her cry out and a thick fog spilled from the balls.

"Is she down yet?" She heard Gene asked as the fog slowly started to clear out, when she looked around, she saw that the kids looked at her with shock written all over their faces. "That's not possible, you're only a girl!"

"Hey, those boys down there aren't better than me. In fact, I happen to be much better than them. Look like you knocked out the wrong ninja." She simply shrugged as she tried dusting off the soot marring her ninja gi and skin.

"But even if you say that, you'll be joining your teammates' condition." She heard Gene sneer and she looked at him with a confused look, not understanding how this kid could possibly knock her out. Just as she was about to take a step forward, something collided with the back of her head, making her stumble in darkness.

**Sorry if it took a while from this chapter to be updated but now it's that time of the term where assignments and exams are being thrown at me with a week notice. As it pains me to say this, my studies and exams unfortunately have a ****_slight_**** higher priority than this. But big thanks to: NinjagoFangirlLloydCole4321, Jayla Fire Gal, AllyoftheNinja, ALookIntoMyWorld, LightningDanino23, Kaiisthebest, Rachymel, MortalNinjas, ElementzGirl7, KaiRulesSuckers, ShadowNinja27, legolover101 and CarlyShi208!**

**AllyoftheNinja: It's absolutely fine if you haven't review for the previous chapters, I'm just glad you love it. **

**ALookIntoMyWorld: About Jay kissing his pillow, I've realised this chapter was a bit short so I made Violet go around and when she got to Jay, I thought I just had to add that in. **

**Kaiisthebest: The tea addict just came into my mind and we're still getting cyclones but that's north in the state since I live south so I'm good (Australia is below the equator). **

**Rachymel: Kai's and Nya's mother being a Water Elemental Master? I haven't heard of that. I have some plans for the Tournament of Elements that included adding in another OC with water elements otherwise there would be an odd number or competitors. And I'm afraid I haven't seen Saturday Night Take Away or I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here, I don't watch TV Series too often… although it's a great thing I'm hooked on Ninjago. **

**KaiRulesSuckers: That's hug face isn't crappy, I found it cute. **

**Legolover101: The cyclone? I've mentioned it in the end of one of the chapters… I think it was chapter 55. But yeah, I'm okay! ;)**

**Also, a note to everyone, I may keep it in Violet's POV for a while but if there's any character POV you would like see, please mention it in the reviews so I can put it in as soon as I can.**


	59. Chapter 59 - Fighting A Reflection

**Chapter 59  
Fighting a Reflection**

**.:Violet:.**

The first thing she felt was a sharp pain igniting in the back of her head and just like that, she bolted up, wincing. When Violet opened her eyes, everything was still a bit hazy but she managed to make out through the darkness and found herself in a small space. She went to hold her head when the pain didn't cease but she found her hands were tied by the wrists behind her back. She looked down at her feet and saw her legs were tied together with a knot behind her ankles. Wiggling, she moved her hands so her fingers could untie the knot. Once she did that, she stood up, using the walls of the small space. She then skilfully jumped up and swinging her arms underneath her legs although it resulted her hitting her head on the roof.

"Why my head…?" She whined as she sat down and tried as best as she can to hold her head in her bounded hands. Once the pain died down, she used her teeth to undo the rope around her wrists. The person who tied her wrists must have done it in a rush since it wasn't tied super tightly.

Violet dropped the rope to the floor and she tried looked for a door and once she did, she banged her body against it, the door opened and she stumbled into a hallway. She groaned as she did and when she looked back to where she was held captured, she saw she was in a locker. However, when she heard grunts, she knew some people were involved in a fight. She ran down the corridor and stopped when she either have to make a right or left turn. She listened closely and heard the grunts and growls coming from the left corridor. So she turned left, then right and she gasped at the scene. Her friends were fighting themselves although she couldn't tell who was who. Although she frown when she saw that in the Cole fight, a ninja clad in purple with her mask over her face also fighting Cole although she couldn't tell which one.

"Violet! Thank goodness you're here! Take your double!" She heard one of the Cole's yelled and instantly, the ninja in purple looked at her.

Violet frowned when she saw that the ninja skin was ghostly pale with bloodshot, glowing eyes. Immediately, Violet's double ran to her but within one meter, she jumped up and flipped over her double. When her feet touched the ground, she turned around and looked to see her double have skidded to a halt and turned around.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, not letting her lavender eyes leave the red ones.

"Your reflection." The other Violet replied. It's voice sounded hollow and echoing that it managed to send chills down the original, female ninja's spine. Once the double ran towards her, Violet braced her hands in front of her and grabbed the double's shoulder. Instantly, her legs tried to make her opponent trip but the twin kept blocking her leg. Without Violet realising, the replicate managed to grabbed her shoulders and throw her to the lockers, Violet's head hitting it first again.

"That's it. I'm no longer playing nice." Violet hissed and she turned invisible and she ran to the duplicate.

The other girl looked confused but as Violet as about to perform a roundhouse kick to its face, the double grabbed her foot and twist it, making her twist in the air and fall to the ground. With a low growl, Violet thrust her leg out, knocking the other girl down. Violet got up and pinned the double down, the lavender-eyed girl's knees on the red-eyed girl's thighs. The ninja quickly drew her fist back and hit the double in the face, making a purple bruise form on the white skin. When Violet was about to strike the double again, its right leg managed to slip through Violet's knee and collided in her stomach.

As a reflex, Violet rolled off, holding her stomach. When she looked up, she was startle for a second to see her double have already jumped in the air, with a fist coming towards the ninja of air. Violet's hand left her stomach and she held it in front of her face. Instantly, everything around her became a slight blur due to the barrier Violet set up and the double collided with the shield. Holding her left arm up, she used her right hand and made a swift swiping movement, making the air forcefully push the double into the lockers.

Already, Violet felt tired and she looked to her friends, the ones who look tried out of their doubles. Poor Zane looked stiffed as if the gears in his joints have locked up. Jay was panting so hard that Violet could hear him wheezing from the other side of the corridor. Cole had sweat pouring down his face and his thick and bushy eye brows furrowed so deeply Violet wouldn't be surprise if those creases on his forehead would stay there. Her eyes found Kai and saw him getting pushed around by his double. He was breathing hard and being sick wouldn't help at all.

Violet spared a moment and looked at her double that seemed dizzy for the moment so she flicked her wrist towards Kai's double and forcefully push it to the other side of the corridor. Kai's amber eyes met her's and she saw how tried and exhausted he looked. When she saw his eyes widen, Violet turned her head in time to see her double rushing towards her. Violet ducked down and grabbed the double around the stomach and ran forward, pushing the double backwards.

"We're so evenly balance, this fight might go on forever!" She heard Jay yell out.

"But we can't give up… Keep fighting!" Kai wheezed out between his heavy breaths. Just then, Violet felt her double's hand struck with her nose, sending Violet falling backwards with her mind sent in a blur. She saw a blur of purple coming towards her so she felt her left arm and let her barrier defend her.

She lifted her right hand to her nose as she blinked rapidly. She had managed to focus her eyes on her hand which pulled around from her now sore –and thankfully not bloody- nose. But she looked back up to her double who wore a smirk, grinning at its accomplishment. Infuriated, Violet put her barrier down and pushed both of her hands out, making the air grew strong and push her double past though the four boys' fights and to the other side of the corridor. Violet smirked back seeing her double broke through the wall and got stuck in there. So the female ninja stood up and walked towards the other end. Violet grabbed the double's hand and pulled her out of the wall forcefully and threw her to the floor. Violet then performed spinjitzu and then kicked her double to the wall, where it turned into black dust.

She looked back to the boys, seeing they were keeping up except for Kai. The female ninja dodged through Cole's and Jay's fight and then when Kai's double was about to strike him, Violet got between them and grabbed the fake Kai's hand.

"Violet!" She heard Kai exclaim from behind her but she focused on fighting her new opponent. She twisted the double's arms, making the double writhe under her control and then gracefully, she jumped and flipped onto its shoulders. The double growled underneath her and she pulled on the spiky hairdo but it didn't last long when the double leaned forward, making her roll off his back.

A groan exited her lips and she rolled over on the floor and before she got up, the double grabbed her face and planted its lips on her. "Get off!" She growled in the kiss but then the weight was lifted off her body and she saw Kai was punching and kicking his double brutally until the poor double burst into black dust.

"Are you okay?" She heard him asked and she nodded meekly. He walked over and helped her up.

"Thanks." She mumbled her thanks and when she looked around to see little ninja in red, blue, white and black fighting the ninja. She then realised it was the kids. "How come there are no purple ones?"

"You really think the boys of Darkley would want to wear purple and be the 'girl ninja'?"

"Good point."

"I can't believe my double had the nerves to kiss you." He growled lowly.

"Well you're the better kisser by miles."

"That's good to know." He smiled softly but she heard a shriek of pain and when she looked, she saw Cole's double punch a boy clad in green to the wall.

"Lloyd!" She shouted and she left Kai's side and dodged all of the little ninja and kneeled near the Green Ninja.

"Ow…" He whined and already, she saw a blackish-purple bruise forming on Lloyd's jawline.

"You got hit pretty badly."

"Yeah I know…"

**.::.**

Despites Sensei's foreboding words about going in pairs, Violet completely ignored it. She looked up at the sky where the bright, little, twinkling stars contrasted against the dark, dull and cloudless sky. The full moon shone brightly but there was a reason why she was up here. It was the night the Shoujouhi Moon will occur. Violet made herself comfortable by laying on the diagonal roof with her right leg over her left and her arms resting underneath her head. She waited and waited until it happened.

The side of the moon grew dark and the darkness slowly took over the moon until a tint of red appeared. Violet watched with a smile as the moon turned completely red. But eventually, her eye lids grew heavy and the female ninja was taken back with surprise since she just felt wide awake and before she knew it, she was fast asleep with the red moon above her.

**.:Nya:.**

Like every other morning, Nya woke up early, just about ten minutes after the sun have peaked over the horizon, letting its warm sunshine in through the window and into the room. She let her amber eyes wonder to the clock which hanged in the corner of the apartment and she frowned to see that it was actually six-forty-two.

_The sun had risen a little bit late._

She thought to herself as she swung climbed out of her covers and grabbed a spare change of clothes in her arms before climbing down the ladder of her's and Violet's bunk. When she reached the bottom, she let her eyes take in her surroundings. Lloyd –who slept on the top bunk of his and Wu's bed- was curled up in a ball with a blanket over his feet so Nya climbed halfway to draw the blanket over his shoulders. She climbed back down and looked at Wu who slept with a tea cup in his hand.

_He probably fell asleep after he finished his tea._

She then looked to the guys. Zane was sleeping with an emotionless face meanwhile Jay had a goofy grin plastered on his face making her smile. Cole had a deep frown as he squeezed something in his hands. When Nya got a closer look, she saw he was cuddling a shoe. The samurai bit down on her lips to prevent waking up everyone else. She then looked at her brother, who was breathing quietly, meaning he fully recovered from his flu. This left Violet. But to Nya's surprisment, Violet wasn't even in her bed, making the younger girl worry. Instantly, she went to Kai and shook him awake.

"What..?" He groaned.

"Where's Violet?"

"What do you mean? She's in bed."

"No, she isn't." She whispered and move to the side to let her brother get a clear view of the place where Violet should be sleeping in. This instantly got Kai on his feet.

"Have you checked in the bathroom?" He asked and Nya shook her head. The raven-haired girl ran to the bathroom door and knocked on it lightly.

"Violet, are you in there?" She asked as she could hear Kai waiting up the others. When Nya got no reply, she opened the door and peeked her head in to find it empty.

"Is she in there?" She then heard Zane's monotone voice from behind and she turned around and shook her head frantically. "Violet wouldn't have run off like this… She knew we have to remain in pairs."

"I know… You don't think she saw serpentine during the night and went to deal with them?"

"I hope not." Zane replied but they both turned their heads at the sound of the door opening and witnessed Kai running out of the apartment, still in his pyjamas and barefoot. It wasn't long until they got his response.

"I found her!"

Instantly, she and Zane ran outside and saw Kai climbing a ladder along the building. They followed hot in his trails and when they got to the roof, Nya watched as Kai brought the unconscious Violet towards his chest. In a way, Nya envied Violet and her brother. She wished that the relationship they shared could be like the relationship between her and Jay. Zane quickly went to Violet's side and assessed her.

"She appears to be in a deep sleep, she probably won't wake up for a couple of hours even if we tried to wake her up." Zane informed both of them.

"What's going on up there?" Nya then heard Cole's voice from below. The samurai moved to the edge of the roof with caution and looked down.

"Violet's in a deep sleep up here!" She shouted in response and looked back to Zane. "Why is she in a deep sleep?"

"I do not know. Perhaps Sensei will know when we bring her down."

**What do you think? I realised things were starting to get boring for me and Violet so I'm introducing a new problem for her! But OMG! You guys are incredible, amazing, fantastic. Ah! I don't know how to describe you guys. You all got me more than a hundred reviews for eight chapters. Yay! Anyway, big thanks to: Yuna54321, LD Stories, MortalNinjas, ninjaofairandlight, Jayla Fire Gal, Nightmare, Rachymel, Nightmare (again XD), ElementzGirl7, FlameNinjaofDarkFire (and for the second one as well ;) ), Kaiisthebest, Magicalunicorn24, AllyofTheNinja, ShadowNinja27 and CarlyShi208. That's a total of 16 reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**Yuna54321: Thank you for answering the POV thing! I'll make sure I'll do Lloyd soon.**

**Ninjaofairandlight: Thanks for understanding ;)**

**Jayla Fire Gal: Whoa, how fast do you read? And yes, this bit is part of Violet's vision from the venom. And previously, I've spelt Scarlett with 1 't' but when I searched it up, the name Scarlett but have 2 't's whereas the colour is just 1. I couldn't be bothered changing it. And thank you for your amazing reviews! **

**Nightmare: I'm not that much of a spoiler but I'm happy to spill about my plans about Skylor but I'm sure there's plenty of people here who doesn't want it to be spoiled. I would tell you but it seems you don't have an account so I'm sorry. But I have two ideas but I'm not sure which idea I'll be going with. And thanks for being my 600****th**** reviewer! **

**Rachymel: My favourite youtuber? Well 'The Fold' if you haven't heard of them, check them out. They do all the songs for Ninjago. But if not, then it would have to be Lindsay Stirling and Tiffany Alvord, I'm a big music freak. **

**ElementzGirl7: Sorry about you not being the 600****th**** reviewer but I can't wait to see you this weekend! Oh, and I'll make sure I'll do Nya's POV. And the fight between Kai and Violet sounds like an excellent idea! **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: Thanks for letting me know about the Summer Sets and the two massive reviews! I enjoyed reading them**

**AllyofTheNinja: I hope this chapter answers your question.**

**ShadowNinja27: I hope this chapter answers your question. **

**CarlyShi208: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I updated early as a present! I hope you have a great birthday and a great year!**

**And to say a big thank you to everyone, I'll try to make the chapters slightly longer, ranging from 2500-3000 words. I've already written chapter 62 so probably after chapters will be longer. Once again, thanks to everyone –especially to those who bothers reading my long author's notes.**


	60. Chapter 60 - Seeing Her Again

**Chapter 60  
Seeing ****_Her _****Again**

**.:Violet:.**

All she could remember was the moon turning red and becoming tired so quickly. When Violet opened her lavender eyes, she was greeted with the bright blue sky that had a couple clouds painted here and there. The caramel-haired girl sat up and found that she was surrounded by long grass and wildflowers of many colours and a sweet aroma that drifted to her nose. It was familiar and it felt embracing. When Violet stood up, a startled gasp came from her lips as she took in her surroundings. She was in Scarlett's paradise.

Immediately, Violet ran through the long grass and flowers, not caring that they whipped at her ankles and legs. When the female ninja arrived at the creek where the boat was tied on the other side, she simply flew over and ran to the cottage. She kept telling herself that Scarlett should be here otherwise how could she be here? She opened the door and that's when she saw her.

Scarlett stood there, very much alive and just how Violet remembered her. Seeing this woman alive brought tears to Violet's eyes. She knew it was much different from a dream because her sister was in front of her, looking as alive as possible with life dancing in her round, blue eyes. Her wavy blonde hair was tossed over a shoulder and a gentle smile graced her sister's face.

"S-Scarlett..?" Violet asked with her voice cracking as a tear already fell down her face.

"It's me little sister." The older of the two spoke softly and immediately, Violet ran over and hugged her sister who was much taller but not as tall as Kai.

"H-How?" The purple ninja asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's slender body and buried her head into Scarlett's shoulder.

"It's a long story but like the first time, I don't have long."

"What are you saying? That I can bring you back to life again?"

"No, you can't. That was my last ticket. Do you want to know why our parents named us Scarlett and Violet?"

"Why?"

"I was born on the day Shoujouhi Moon occurs. How well do you know your ancient Ninjago language?"

"Not well at all."

"Shoujouhi means scarlet and they call the red moon the 'Shoujouhi Moon' because of its red colour. Mother and Father named me after the moon. And they name you Violet because at first, they didn't know what to name you but when you opened your eyes for the first time and they saw it was violet, they called you that. I must say, being dead is boring but I've managed to beg the First Spinjitzu Master to allow me to contact you every time the Shoujouhi Moon rises which is my birthday."

"So you mean… I only get to see you for a night once a year?"

"Yes and I don't have long. What I have to say is important. I need you to find Nathan Fields."

"Nathan Fields? Why?" And at this, she watched as her sister's eyes casted down to her hand. "Scarlett, tell me what's going on."

"Remember how I told you I worked as a checkout girl?"

"Yeah..?"

"I wasn't- wait, this isn't the best place to start. Let me start all over. Mum and Dad had a very close friend and they had a son called Nathan. He's only a couple months older than me but we became close friends. He was like a brother to me. Nathan was also there when you were born and immediately you were seen as a little sister to him when he held you… But he was also there when the doctors told me I had the cancer. Of course, us being best friends, it was really upsetting… I don't really remember what exactly happens right after but a couple days before I passed away for the first time, he told me that he would look after you… What the heck, we were only four! But anyway, after I died, he made sure to be a great older brother since he never had siblings."

"How do you know he made sure to be a great older brother? You were placed in my head remember?"

"Yes so I got to see everything you saw when you were a baby and he was there taking care of you. But after your first birthday, his parents moved to a village somewhere in the mountains. After our parents died, his parents wanted to take you into their family but they were murdered by the same bunch of people the day they were going to take you. Nathan's grandparents took him in but they didn't take you. When I was alive again, I set out to find him, lying to you guys that I got a job."

"Did you find him?" Violet asked. They had now moved to the small, round dining table with cups of tea on the surface. She had to admit, it was great being able to talk to her sister again, even if the next time it would be next year but it relieved her in so many ways. But Violet also found herself getting more curious about this Nathan person.

"I found him in Aston, it's in the mountains. At first, I was there because I heard they had great berries but then I heard someone called out to a man called Nathan. He looked so much like the Nathan I knew when I was little so after he talked to the other man, I went up to him and asked if he was Nathan Fields."

"Was he?"

"Yes. When I told him it was me, he didn't believe me so I then told him everything, from us being friends until you –my amazing little sister who's a ninja- releasing me. We sat down, had a long chat and caught up. I found that he became a samurai and a well-known man in his village. So many weeks passed and he temporarily moved to Ninjago City, where I could see him more often…" And Scarlett trailed off as if remembering him in sadness. "But on the day I died again, I went to find him while getting everyone out of the buildings. I was so worried… because he was my best friend… my only friend apart from the guys." And then Scarlett stopped to wipe a tear that dropped. "I remember him running into a building so I followed him. He saw me and told me to get out so I did. While he stayed, he freed everyone in the upper levels but the building started to fall. I went to go back for Nathan but I heard two people cried for help, a couple."

"I saw them… About in their twenties right?"

"Yeah, that's them. I was so close to helping them until that stupid bookshelf fell on me. Then you came and that drama happened."

"But… Scarlett, how do you know Nathan wasn't one of the dead people we found?"

"I know he isn't dead… The spinjitzu master told me so. I would really like if you two could meet each other."

"Then how come you kept this a secret from us?"

"Because it wasn't important. Plus I was going to tell you guys about him the day before I died but I couldn't with all the things happening at the time. But apart from you two meeting each other… I also need you to tell him I'm dead."

"But Scarlett-"

"He doesn't know and I bet he's looking for me non-stop… But I know he'll be a great addition to the team if he wants to join. After you tell him the news, can you tell him the same thing Kai told you the night you unlocked your true potential and that I rather have him be happy and join your team?"

"Okay, I will… Tell me a bit more about him." Violet said gently as she pried her sister's hands from her hair and held them in the middle of the table.

"He's a really sweet and caring guy and loyal although he's too independent so maybe asking him into the team won't work too well but he's a great swordsman so he could help Kai out with his sword and maybe teach you a bit and Lloyd."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Violet muttered as she looked down.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure if the others are ready to let someone on the Bounty after what happened with you… They might become good friends with Nathan and if he dies, it's you all over again."

"Okay then… ummm… Just for a while okay? I'm sure he'll move out since he's really independent and everything. But I would really love it if you two can get along really well."

"Alright. Anything for my sister."

"I'm so lucky to have a sister like you Vi- Oh no. I think the time's up." Violet's sister suddenly say, alarmed, and the blonde stood up and rushed to the window. Violet quickly followed in pursuit and saw that the paradise was starting to disappear from the horizon. Immediately, the younger sister hugged the blonde.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too little sister." Scarlett soothed lightly and when Violet dared to take a look, the creek was gone. It was just white as if a heavily thick fog has just consumed it. She tightly closed her eyes.

"And happy birthday Scarlett."

"Thanks Vi."

And then chills racked through Violet's body as the air turned cold; making her nose and throat tingle. It was then suddenly hard to breathe.

"Breathe Violet, just breathe." She heard a masculine voice next to her ear that sent warmth through her body. When she found that it was much easier to breathe, she opened her eyes to see Kai's concerning face looking down at her.

"Kai…" She smiled softly and cupped his cheek. Although inside, she was frowning. She won't be able to see Scarlett for another year.

"You had us so worried." The female ninja then heard Nya's voice and she looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Violet, what were you doing last night?" And suddenly Sensei Wu appeared in her field of vision.

"I was on the roof last night to see the Shoujouhi Moon… I've managed to make contact with Scarlett though." And at this, a chain reaction of gasps echoed in the small room.

"Are you sure this wasn't a dream?" Kai asked her and she shook her head and sat up on the bed she was on. Immediately Kai wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Shoujouhi means scarlet in the ancient language. Scarlett was called Scarlett because she was born on the day of the Shoujouhi Moon."

"So it was her birthday yesterday?"

"Yeah. She told me she have managed to struck a deal in the living and dead realm to talk to me on the night of her birthday." Violet reported as she looked at everyone's bewildered faces.

"How come you say this as if it happened before?" Lloyd asked her with his emerald eyes wide.

"That's because it has happened before. I'll tell you later kiddo but I need to go on a mission." She told them and looked at her sensei who looked back with caring, brown eyes. "Will you allow this mission to go forth Sensei?"

"I will but I would prefer if you tell me the details of this mission unless it's something personal between you and Scarlett."

"I'm afraid it is a little bit personal…" She answered with a bow of her head but she could feel Kai's arm tighten around her shoulder. She should have known Kai wouldn't let her go by herself, especially with the serpentine who she can defeat. "But if the mission's a success, I'll make sure to tell you the details when I come back."

"Come on everyone, let's give Violet some space and time to prepare herself." Wu instructed. Violet looked down at her hands which lay in her laps. She couldn't meet their eyes. The female ninja knew it would be weird if your teammate, who has just lost their sister, was able to contact her on the day of the Shoujouhi Moon and then suddenly have to go on a mission. She could hear everyone's footsteps walk away from the bed but Kai's arm was still around her shoulder.

"I refuse to let you go by yourself." He said stubbornly but a soft sigh left her lips as she looked at his well-toned face.

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, this is something really personal between me and Scarlett that you won't understand. You know, a girl thing."

"So if Nya asks, you would tell her."

"Umm… not really." Violet mumbled. "But I'll be back in a couple days-"

"Days? I thought this was a one day mission."

"No… I don't think it is. To be honest I don't know how long it would be."

"Can you at least tell me what kind of mission this is?" He asked her softly as his hands held her smaller ones. She let her eyes linger on their link hands. "Violet?"

"Hmm..?"

"What type of mission is it?" Kai questioned once again. She exhaled deeply and brought her hands out of his and onto her laps.

"I-I don't think I can say."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry Kai." She said so quietly that it almost came out as a whisper. She looked back down to her hands once again. Violet could hear a frustrated sigh from Kai as he left the bed and she looked up to see him storming out of the apartment.

"Kai!" She heard Nya call out and Violet watched almost guiltily as the samurai chased her brother. She looked around the room to see Zane was at the stove cooking - obliviously trying to ignore the drama, Wu was preparing tea with Lloyd, Jay was trying to nap in his usual place –near the fridge- whereas Cole was heading her way.

"Here, I thought you may want to use this." He suggested in his deep and husky voice. When Violet looked what was in his hand, it was a grey drawstring bag.

"Thanks Cole." She smiled as she took the bag.

"When are you leaving to go on your mission?"

"Probably tonight…" She replied. Violet only just realised that this was probably the first time they had a proper conversation; a conversation just between the two of them. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, fire away." He replied and he sat on the bed next to her, where Kai had previously occupied.

"Do you know where Aston is?"

"Does this have something to do with your mission?"

"No. I'm just curious." She lied and she waited for his reply. He looked to be deep in thought as he spoke.

"Never heard such a place… Although it does sound familiar. I can imagine it's a village in the mountains." He simply shrugged his shoulders and Violet mentally sighed. _That wasn't helpful in any way._ "I've kind of eavesdropped on you and Kai just before… mainly the length of the mission."

"What about it."

"Well… What can I say? You're a fine ninja-"

"What a great way of complimenting me." She said sarcastically with a smirk pulling at the end of her lips.

"Okay, you're a great ninja but what happen if we need help? I mean you're always there to make sure we're okay…"

"Cole, you're the team leader. I'm sure you can manage the others without me. You're the leader, not me." She replied and she hastily stood up. "But if you're concerned, I should leave sooner than later. Now if you excuse me, I need to pack… Thanks for the bag." She smiled kindly and she went into the bathroom. She closed the wooden door and leaned against it.

Who was she kidding, finding Nathan would take ages and she doesn't even know what he looks like. She knew this mission would be hard, maybe not as hard as guiding four boys while keeping her identity a secret, but this was challenging.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed and… bleh but woohoo! New problem and more fun! Everything will tie together and the master plan will be exposed soon. So thanks to: FlameNinjaofDarkFire, LightningDanino23, CarlyShi208, legolover101, ninjaofairandlight, ALookIntoMyWorld, ShadowNinja27, MortalNinjas, AllyoftheNinja, Rachymel, Kaiisthebest, Nightmare and ElementzGirl7. **

**_Ok, this is really important if you don't like spoilers! _****I've been getting many reviews and messages asking what I will do when Skylor comes in like what will happen to Kai's and Violet's relationship? Let me just say I have two ideas on what will happen and so on. Since most of these people who are asking me are guests, I can't contact them personally about it so if you want to keep the Skylor thing a surprise, please leave a comment saying you don't want it spoiled. **

**Once again, thanks for the amazing reviews everyone! **


	61. Chapter 61 - The Lone Samurai

**Chapter 61  
The Lone Samurai**

**.:Violet:.**

It has been two days, already the night was upon Violet and she didn't have a place to stay for the second time. First time she stayed in a tree. She figured she would search Ninjago City and see if anyone knew someone called Nathan Fields but she had no luck so she asked for Aston. She was told it was up north. So Violet went north to search the mountains for Aston. Who knows, he probably moved back, thinking Scarlett's there. Even though flying was much faster than walking, she hasn't found Aston yet. The mountain range was huge and finding this tiny village was going to be hard. Knowing she can't travel any further, Violet flew down to a tree to rest.

It reminded her of the time when she had to keep an eye on the boys, especially on the night when Kai was lured into Garmadon's trap at the fire temple. Unconsciously, her hand went to her stomach and rested on top where the scar was from the blade. It was still there and Violet had a feeling that scar won't disappear for a while.

She placed her bag on a nearby branch and she tried to get herself comfortable in the branch but she couldn't. For the next couple of hours, Violet to get some sleep but it didn't work. She just couldn't shut her mind off. So she ended up taking out her thermal bottle and poured hot tea into the lid. She started slipping slowly but suddenly, a loud, high-pitch screech made her jump and drop her lid onto the ground below her.

"Stupid bat." She hissed as she clasped onto the thermal bottle tightly and let the breeze carry her down. She landed on the ground and picked up the lid, frowning when she could feel dirt all over it. "I officially hate bats…"

But she tensed up when she heard a blade rubbing against metal, possibly the owner taking it out of the sheath. Violet screwed the lid back on the thermal bottle quickly as she could. She hasn't trained that much in the dark, she was completely defenceless and exposed and she hated it so much. Then she heard soft footsteps and then a snap of a stick. Instantly, Violet held her bottle tightly, it was her only object that was close enough to a weapon.

Her lavender eyes were trying to make out any movement in the dark but with the large trees covering her from the moonlight, she was left in the dark. She then felt the air slightly tense on her right side and immediately she dived to the left and the sound of a blade cutting through the air was heard. Her enemy have already found her. When she heard the blade swish through the air again, she rolled along the ground and she heard the blade hit the ground. She knew her opponent was wielding a sword and a long one at that.

"I haven't met someone who could dodge my blows before; especially in the dark." A baritone voice cut through the dark air, it was as clear and smooth as silk. It sounded human enough, not like a vicious creature. However, a light chuckle came from her lips. "And never have I fought a female."

"Looks like I'm not your average opponent."

"No, you're not, which is why I don't trust you." His once warm voice turned cold and Violet immediately knew he was going to strike again so she rolled along the ground before getting up a safe distance but she could hear his footsteps coming closer. She relied on her instincts and she dodged when she thought she had to dodge as his blade tried to kill her. This continued for the next couple of minutes. "I have a feeling you're not accustomed to fighting in the dark."

"True and I haven't fought any men before, only training purposes."

"So you never killed anyone before." He asked, his voice was wheezing due to him swinging his sword continuously at her and Violet herself felt tired since she haven't got any sleep yet. She could feel her muscles protest as she kept ducking his sword.

"I haven't said that..." She panted as she ducked underneath his sword before leaping back. "Is this what you do, fight your enemies while having a somewhat civilized chat?"

"No, you're the first."

"That's reassuring." She replied sarcastically and quietly hissed when she felt the tip slice her skin near the left side of her collarbone. She quickly placed a hand over the wound and winced slightly.

"I got you haven't I?" His voice didn't sound kind or sympathetic at all, almost triumphant.

"Yeah, pretty deep in the collarbone." She hissed lowly as she dodged down to the ground, making his blade swish above her head.

"Huh, I thought you were much taller and I got you around the cheek."

"I'm not that short!" She snapped, clearly offended.

She then stuck out her foot and kicked his leg, bringing him to the ground. When she was about to get up, she felt his large and rough hand grip her ankle making her fall back on the ground. After that, it was a scramble, to get up while the other tried to knock you back down. At one point, she used her left hand and pushed it out. The air around her went rough and then she heard a brutal and low grunt a couple of meters away. She took this time to stand up.

"How did you do that?" She heard him hiss in pain and it was followed by heavy footsteps and the sound of the sword being dragged along the ground.

"A girl got to have her secrets." She answered with a small smirk. "And let's just say that was payback for making me bleed out."

But then she heard the blade swish again and she quickly arched her back and bent backwards. Because of this, she fell to the ground.

"Where are you?" She heard him hiss and she didn't say anything.

She knew she could easily walk away by cutting off any noise vibration through the air but she wanted a challenge. Never have she met such a skilled swordsman. So she rolled along the ground. She got up in a flash and threw a punch out and she felt a jaw against her knuckles.

"Ow!" She yelped as she clutched her hand. "How hard is your jaw?"

"My jaw is pretty hard as I've been told many times before but you're just a girl. Your physical strength isn't like mine."

"True." She answered and she went to roundhouse kick in where she heard his voice from. This time, her foot connected with the side of his face and she heard a cry of pain. "But you don't have my flexibility or agility."

"Agility maybe but not flexibility. A Samurai doesn't need to move like a ninja."

"Ah, so you're a samurai?" She asked with slight interest. The more she fought with the mysterious man, the more she wanted to know about him.

"Yeah but enough about me." He suddenly hissed and he struck again. Violet ducked and quickly jumped in the air and kicked; only to hear the blade falling to the ground. She probably kicked the sword out of his hand. When she landed, she attacked him this time by hand.

"I can tell you're not so great at fighting without your sword." She jeered lightly as she managed to land a blow on his chest. She quickly grabbed his shoulders, intending to slip her legs through his to pin him to the ground but he countered her move by grabbing she wrists and twisting her around, making her cry. She could feel his bulky chest against her back and his hot breath on her neck that immediately sent goosebumps down her spine.

"I'm not stupid. I must admit, you're a skilled fighter but you cannot outsmart your opponents."

"Normally I do." She snapped as she tried to kick him from behind but his leg caught her's making her tangled up with him. "I've never met a person who has managed to outsmart me… Maybe there are two." She said, referring to Pythor and Sensei Wu but he doesn't count does he?

"So who do you fight that is so stupid?"

"You wouldn't believe me." She answered with a slight cry when she felt his squeezed her wrists. None of her training has helped her for a situation like this. He was too strong, too fast and much smarter than her. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but when that didn't work, she threw her head back, hitting him in the chin.

"Ah! You stupid witch!" She heard the stranger yelled and Violet tried again to escape his arms but he held on tightly and walked somewhere, taking her with him. When she heard the sound of the sword being picked up, she panicked. She could feel a cool and sharp metal against her neck. It was over, she lost. "Now answer me, who have you been fighting and who are you?

"No." The female ninja said stubbornly and she winched when she felt the blade pierced her first layer of skin, drawing blood.

"Answer me otherwise I will slice off your head."

"So I presume you have killed people before." She stated but then winched again when he pushed the blade a tiny bit further. "Okay, okay! I've fought skeletons, serpentine and the Great Devourer." And then, she felt the blade disappear from her neck and the female ninja was no longer in his tight grasp.

"Who are you?" He asked, he voice turned deadly serious than before that it slightly worried her.

"Why should I tell you, you just tried to slice my head off!" She snapped. She expected him to strike her for her outburst but surprisingly, she didn't feel anything.

"Because I have a feeling I know who you are." He answered, his voice remained strong. Then, it was like a light bulb has sent off in her head.

"Are you… Nathan?" She asked softly as she gently held her neck; cringing when she felt the warm and sticky blood.

"And you must be Violet… Scarlett's little sister."

"That's me." She replied and she stepped forward towards him.

"I'm so sorry." Nathan suddenly apologised and she sensed his presence right in front of her.

"It's alright. I've suffered worst." Violet replied, trying to reassure her dead sister's best friend.

"But where is she?" He asked and she gulped. "Last time I saw your sister was when that horrid snake attacked the city and she was in that building… where is she?"

"Nathan, how about we settle down, treat the wounds you gave me during the fight and get some rest because you wouldn't believe how long I've been awake for."

"We won't be able to travel in the dark."

"I guess we have to wait until sunrise." She replied softly.

"That wouldn't be too long. The sun should be reaching over the horizon in ten minutes."

**.::.**

After finding her lost belongings, the sun has rose over the horizon but it was still a tad too dark to see anything in complete detail. Judging from the silhouette, Nathan had a strongly built upper body familiar to Kai's, making her deeply miss him. She haven't said goodbye to him or Nya since they didn't return after running out of the door. However Violet couldn't see Nathan's face. The two have trekked through the forest and then they reached a clearing with a small village. When she said small, she really meant it. It was more like a community. There were little huts made of straw and sticks. There were at least twenty of huts with plenty rice paddies and harvests growing on small fields. There was one large hut in the middle. Violet watched in amazement as small children ran around, playing with each other while adults and parents were strolling around, talking to each other.

Violet turned to look at Nathan who, she had to admit, had a charming face. His cheeks were chiselled to perfection, his jaw was strong and tense, his nose was perfectly symmetrical and straight, his lips were slightly full as he smiled at the sight of the village, dimples adorn his cheeks. His big dark blue eyes twinkled, his skin was slightly tanned and his dark, brown hair that flowed in waves to the top of his ears. But other than that, he had a dark bruise running from his left cheek to his chin.

"Welcome to Aston." He introduced as he walked forward and immediately she heard many cries of little kids.

"Nathan's back!"

"Nathan, how was your trip?"

"Who's the girl?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" The kids cried out in joy and Violet could feel her face heat up.

"Of course not. How about you kids go back to your games and I'll join you soon?"

"Okay!" They exclaimed and ran away, continuing their game.

"I take it that you like children." Violet stated as she followed him through the huts.

"Yeah, they aren't bad." He replied and he walked to a specific hut. He pulled back a sheet that hung over the opening and Violet followed him inside. Inside the hut was a single bed that laid to the side and a small table and chair.

"Come over here." She heard him say as he sat on the bed and took out a small linen bag. So she followed his direction and sat on the bed. Instantly, he grabbed out a cloth, drenched it in a bowl of water that was next to the bed and softly dabbed her neck.

"The wound on your neck have already closed up." Violet heard him say in amazement and she smirked lightly.

"I heard from my sister that she told you everything that happened between the two of us."

"About you being a magical and powerful ninja with the elemental power of air? Yeah, she has. I should have known it was you fighting me." He muttered in the end but he wiped the dried blood from her neck.

"Well one of my abilities is healing faster than the average human. So that's probably why it's already closed up." She answered and then she watched as his dark, blue eyes travelled down to her collarbone and only then she realised the cut was underneath the now-faint-love mark Kai gave her a couple days ago. She softly blushed and avoided eye contact from Nathan but he paid no attention to it.

"I must have got you pretty deep because it's still open and it's still deep. It'll probably require stitches."

"Just clean the blood and give it another ten minutes and it should be gone." She replied and she looked down to his waist to see his sword sitting in its sheath. Although she have sworn she have seen it before.

"So, you haven't answered my question. Where's Scarlett?" He asked and a heavy sigh escaped from Violet's mouth.

"I'm sorry Nathan but… she's dead." Violet answered solemnly and she took a look at Nathan. Already, tears were swelled up in his eyes.

"W-What, no no no no no. She can't be dead. You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about my sister's death? I know you two had a close relationship as best friends but don't forget she's my sister, the one who was recently the remaining survivor of my family!" She shouted, now standing up. This situation reminded her about the fake death the serpentine played on her teammates and Kai. Right now, Nathan looked as devastated as Kai was that day. The whole situation brought tears to her eyes. "I'm so sorry Nathan."

And she went over to give him a comforting hug even though she was much smaller than he was. He was a good head taller than her. Already, the once tough man she met in the forest yet kind-hearted man when it comes to children broke down in front of her. It occurred to Violet that he must have a deep brotherly relationship with Scarlett since Scarlett told her that Nathan wanted to be the best older brother despite the fact that he has no siblings.

"No, I should be apologising to you… I mean she was your sister."

"It's okay… Someone told me that Scarlett wouldn't want us weeping and mourning for her but she would rather want us to pick ourselves up and do incredible things with our life. I know this especially."

"Why?" He asked her, his honey-like voice wavered.

"Because I saw on the night of the Shoujouhi Moon."

"Her birthday? What do you mean?"

"I saw her in my dreams, like I used to when I went into her world. Did she tell you about that?"

"Yes."

"And she told me that she have managed to struck a deal to talk to me on the night of her birthday. She told me to find you and tell you about the news… She told me that she doesn't want to be upset but move on… She also has a request for you." Violet informed and she looked back into Nathan's eyes to see the tears have stopped now.

"What is that?" He asked, his hand was curled into a fist as he hastily rubbed his eyes.

"Scarlett asks if you want to join my team." She told him and he waited for a reply. At first, he furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Why should I? It seems your team is already good as it sounds from what our sister told me." He inquired. _Nathan must have really saw Scarlett as a sister to say 'our sister'._

"The only weapons I'm good with are throwing draggers, twin daggers and my bow. She reckons you can train me how to fight with a sword. I think she wants me to become better at fighting without using my powers until next time she can see me so she can train me how to control my powers."

"But that's a long way away. And why only Scarlett? I mean she told me she would bring you into the world she created and train you to harness your element but why only her?"

"Scarlett used to own all my powers so I think before she brought me into her world; she used to practice using it by herself. That's what I think…"

"What are the other reasons for me joining? I'm not that convinced."

"Umm…" Violet muttered trying to think of what else Scarlett said. "Did she tell you who my teammates are?"

"Yeah… She told me their names and elements and that you were dating on of them called Kai." He replied and Violet felt her heats gain heat. Of course Scarlett would spill that.

"Well Kai, he fights with a sword and Scarlett thought you could train him to become better with it as well. He used to be a _Samurai_ although he never did any training. But we also we need to train Lloyd. Seeing how you're good with kids, maybe you can help him? Like just to help him become more patient, focused and maybe his first weapon of choice could be a sword… Please?"

Violet asked as she looked into Nathan's dark, blue eyes. He looked to be deep in thought once again so she waited patiently even though the wait was killing her. When she heard a sigh, she stood up straighter.

"I've come to a decision. And I would like to tell you that I'm in."

**What do you think? I'm sorry if the ending was rushed. BUT OMG! 18 REVIEWS?! Thanks to: ninjaofairandlight, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas, LightningDanino23, Yuna54321, legolover101, ALookIntoMyWorld, MinionBanana167, Kaiisthebest, Jayla Fire Gal, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Nightmare, Rachymel, CarlyShi208, Mihoshi 2.0, ShadowNinja27, Akira and KaiRulesSuckers. **

**Now as you know, I've been trying to make the chapters much longer which will take me a while to write and training for Volleyball is starting tomorrow so I have 5 days a week of training, 2 hours each session and let's not forget all my exams coming up. So updates will be slower, I'll aim to be a chapter every 5-7 days but 2 weeks maxium, I can't leave you guys in suspense for too long. **

**_THE SPOILERS! _****I've counted who wanted the plan spoiled and who want it not spoiled. In a total, 2 people doesn't want it spoiled whereas 6 people want to know. ****_IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILDED, PLEASE SKIP, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE IMPORTANT FOR THE REST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, so I have two theories regrading Skylor. In the end of Rebooted, when Zane dies *heart breaks T.T* everyone splits up. I'm not saying Violet and Kai breaking up but they're having time off seeing everyone else. Does that make sense? So it's a "See you in a while, crocodile." Now here come the 2 theories. **

**Theory 1: Kai flirts with Skylor, making Violet jealoys but when Violet chews him out the night they all try to find Zane, Kai reassures her that he trying to figure out what Skylor's element was since she's the only one that they don't know what element she have control over. So basically, Kai is using the quote "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer".**

**Theory 2 (Most likely not to happen)" Since Kai and Violet haven't seen each other for a long time, their relationship went back down to the friendship/neutral stage so when they do get to Chan's Island, Violet tries to win Kai over Skylor and tried to prove Skylor isn't what she seems. This means more problems to add into the story.**

**These two theories may change over time because I probably have another year or two until I reach that season. ****_I would prefer if you didn't mention these theories in the reviews so those who doesn't want it spoiled read it in case if they read reviews._**** And I'm not taking a vote now so even if you say your preference, I won't take it into consideration. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want to disappoint you guys if I happen to change my mind later and go with a completely new idea. That's the end of my author's note. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ooooh, don't forget to review! ;)**


	62. Chapter 62 - Swordplay

**Chapter 62  
Swordplay **

**.:Violet:.**

Until mid-day, she and Nathan have been chatting nonstop, trying to get to know each other better and talk about fighting strategies. They only stopped when they both heard the low growl from Violet's stomach.

"Come on, let's go and get some lunch." Nathan offered as he stood up from the chair and Violet followed in pursuit. As Violet have discovered, there are two different sides of Nathan. There's the everyday Nathan and the fighting Nathan. The everyday Nathan was kind, sweet, hilarious –without realising- and really caring whereas the fighting Nathan was serious, cold, tough and independent.

So after lunch, Violet and Nathan began to start their training with swords. All the kids have gathered around to watch whereas the parents strolled around talking to the other, probably about her. Violet gripped the handle of the sword tightly as Nathan walked around her.

"Would you prefer to handle the sword with one hand or both?"

"Both for now." She answered clearly.

"Okay. Firstly, I want you to relax."

"I'm always relaxed."

"Okay then. I'll skip the first step. I need you to be balanced as well-"

"I'm balanced… most of the times."

"Fine, I'll skip step two or should I got straight to the last step?"

"Just go to step three." She laughed at the older boy as he displayed a face of annoyance.

"You need to make sure you assess the situation-"

"Done and dusted." She answered and she heard giggles from the kids around her as Nathan groaned loudly in frustration.

"And let me guess. Engage with care is something you know already."

"Yep." Violet answered cheekily with a large grin on her face.

"You know what? I'll go straight into using a sword otherwise we'll get nowhere. So get into your battle stance. Yep good. Now make sure you keep your elbows bent and close to your body. An inexperienced sword fighter tends to stretch out their arms in order to keep their opponent further off but this will hurt your ability to thrust and parry quickly. So keep in mind to always extend your sword towards your opponent, not your arms. Other tips never use unnecessary flourishes simply for effect. For example, do not spin in a circle as this leaves your back open to blows for a second or two. Unless you're duelling a novice, such moves serve no practical purpose. Against a novice however, flourishes can be used only from a distance for intimidation."

"Got it. Anything else? There has to be more than that."

"Yeah, I'm going to teach you very basic moves which should allow you to be able to fight me."

"Let me guess, you're not going to go easy are you?"

"Nope. So the first one is Absetzen. Silly name if you ask me. So pretty much, it's when you hook your sword over the opponent's when it's coming towards you and force it downwards. In other words, it's a simple trick to parry with a thrust."

And without anyone warning, he lunged at her, earning gasps from the little kids. Violet quickly stepped to the side, making him run past her. He then thrust his sword out and she dodged to the side once again making the sword go past her neck.

"Deflect it dummy!" He said between gritted teeth so when he did it again, she stepped to the side and she brought her sword down with both hands. From the momentum, her sword pushed his down. With a smile, Nathan stepped back. "Good. I'm going to keep doing this so you need to act fast okay?"

"Okay."

"To be honest, I forgot the other moves' names so I'll just demonstrate it. So hold your sword up as if to deflect. Good." And Nathan pressed his blade against her's and then he pushed his weight onto it. Violet gave a small cry. Since she was the shortest and he was the tallest, he had a great advantage on getting his sword to push her's down on top of her. Violet's arms started to buckle as she tried pushing it back up. But the tip of his sword started to point downwards and she widened her eyes at Nathan. "When an opponent does this, his strength and pressure all relies in the lower base of the sword, so the tip is weaker therefor much easier for you to push and steer it away from your body. Push Violet."

"I-I can't!" She whined as her legs suddenly gave away, making her fall. Just as Nathan's tip was about to pierce her, she kicked her legs up, pushing his legs up there for making him flip over her. She quickly got up at the same time Nathan did.

"I'm going to keep fighting you while giving advice and tips. I want you to focus fighting with your sword, not your legs or hands." He warned her and he lunged forward again. Violet parried it with the block move he first taught her. "But mainly, you need to trust on your instincts. A way a Samurai fight is pretending he and the sword are one, moving in perfect sync. So even if I tell you all these moves, you'll probably never use them and do something completely different which is more effective to your gender, body type and fighting style."

"Alright then." She said and she sprang into action by lunging forward. When she saw Nathan was about to parry, she leapt to the side and went to attack his side. Nathan must have seen this move because he deflected her blows. Once he started to push down on her again, she slid her blade against his so her blade was blocking the tip. The samurai had another idea in mind since he pushed the handle so that it got her in the stomach. A small _oof_ came from her lips back she jumped back to gain some distance between them.

Nathan came forward and she waited until he was within reach. Once he was, she pushed her sword forward and hooked it underneath his so his tip was at her handle and her tip was at his handle. She skilfully managed to get their blade twisted and she lifted it up sharply, his blade came out of his hand and into the air. She made the attempt to catch but instead, she missed, making a fool out of herself. So she scooped the sword that fell to the ground in her hand and turned around to look for Nathan but he vanished. When she turned around again, she felt his large hands grabbed her wrist and squeezed, making her hand –against her will- dropping both swords on the ground and he picked them both up.

"That's not fair!" She whined as he now held two swords in his hands, earning more startled gasps from the youngsters.

"Alright, fine then. Fight me how you normally would to get your sword back."

"Including my elements in front of them?" She asked, indicating to the kids who seemed confused.

"Well you did save the city, I'm sure everyone would know you." He smiled.

"Nathan, did she save Ninjago City?" A little girl asked from the crowd. Her large, blue eyes sparkled. "Did you miss?"

"Why yes I did."

"So you saved it from the big snake?" A boy asked this time.

"Yes. I did. But Nathan was there too." She told them with a soft smile and their eyes went to Nathan. When she looked at him, she saw sadness in his eyes. Of course that day would remind him of Scarlett.

"So you're the purple ninja?"

"Yes." She replied.

"So is Nathan the better fighter?"

"Only when it comes to swords."

"Are you good when it comes to swords?"

"No, but I'm good with just my hands."

"Can we see who the best fighter is then?" The kids cried out. Violet looked back to Nathan to see a smirk.

"Do you kids want to see a fight?" He asked with a bright smile.

"Yes!" The chorused.

"Ready?" Nathan asked her and she nodded.

She watched as he chucked her sword to the side and he gripped his tightly whereas Violet just stood there. The female ninja quickly looked around to see parents and elders have come to watch the fight as well. When she looked back, she saw Nathan's sword swinging towards her neck. Immediately, she leapt back, dodging his blade. When he swished again, she skilfully stepped to the side just dodging the blade by an inch. She grabbed the arm that held the sword in a tight grip whereas the other arm came down and she kneaded the elbow to the back of his neck making him fall to the ground.

"Ha, you fight better when you can see."

"True. At least I know where I'm stepping." She grinned as she watched with her lavender eyes as he stood up.

When he charged forward, he charged with speed she has never saw before. Her eyes widen as she saw him tilt the sword so the blade was still charging at her but the flat surface was vertical. In a flash, she clasped the flat side of the blade with both of her hands and she tried to keep balance but Nathan kept running, making her feet slide in the sand. She hissed when she felt the sharp edges of the blade dig into her fingertips.

"Am I going to rough on you?" She heard him ask with a goofy grin on his face.

"Nah, I haven't even unleashed my full powers yet." She chuckled and then Nathan stopped moving yet he still pushed. So she let a smirk appear on her lips and she let a gust of wind from her hands, pushing Nathan and his sword back.

"Whoa!" The little kids exclaimed and she smiled a little bit.

"That's what you did last night correct?"

"Well wouldn't it technically be morning? But yes, that was it but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." She smirked and she ran forward with Nathan running towards her. She then slid on the ground, between his legs and swiftly got up and kicked Nathan's back, making him fall onto the ground.

"Do your teammates fight like this?"

"No." She scoffed and he got up again. This time, she decided to go invisible, igniting more gasps from the crowd.

"Hey, where did you go?" He asked and she walked next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm right here." And she stepped back before he could throw a punch as her.

"Okay, that isn't fair."

"You wanted me to go hard on you didn't you? Plus I'm giving a huge hint on where I am." She said from a distance and his head snapped to her direction so she made herself appeared. Once again, Nathan ran forward with his sword next to his waist for a side slice. Violet put up her arms and let her barrier deflect the blow, knowing it would be too hard to dodge.

"Why would your sister want me to train you when you're perfectly capable to defend yourself with just your elements."

"Hey, I like a challenge otherwise I would have placed you in a coma in that last fight. I don't want everything easy for me… Although this is easy."

She answered so she walked over to the sword on the ground and went to face Nathan.

"You want me to go easy?" He asked, eyeing the sword in her hands.

"Nope."

Eventually their fight went a little longer than two hours and Violet could feel her muscles protest every time she goes to block Nathan's powerful strikes.

"Tired yet?" She heard Nathan asked as he panted deeply. Most of the kids and parents got bored and walked away but only one little girl stayed; the same one that asked the question.

"Yeah but I'm not backing out anytime soon." She answered and she went to thrust her sword out towards him but Nathan stepped to the side at the last second. The samurai then grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back, making Violet drop the sword and shrivel under his control.

"Looks like our little fight have come to a conclusion."

"Little? That was one of the longest fights I've ever been engaged in."

"Really? That was my second." He laughed and got up. Being a gentleman, he extended a hand and Violet accepted it.

"Nathan! That fight was amazing!" A girl suddenly exclaimed with a bright smile as she bounced her way over to the two of them. The girl –in a way- reminded Violet of someone. The lass' eyes were a soft misty blue colour and her hair was a golden, blonde colour that reflected the sun's ray brightly. In a way, this girl looked like her. The face shape, jawline and ears looked the same. "You fought amazing too miss!"

"Thank you. What's your name?" Violet asked as she crouched down to be the same height as the young girl.

"My name is Angelica."

"Well it's nice to meet you." And she looked at Nathan who looked down at his feet with sadness presented on his face. He then looked at the little girl.

"We'll see you soon ok Angie?"

"Alright…" The girl sighed; the bubbly personality was gone as if both of them had suddenly thought of the same sad thing. Angelica then walked off, no longer bouncing and her hair seemed to dull.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to my hut." Nathan said softly and he turned around. To Violet, it looked like as if Angelica reminded him of somebody that he doesn't want to remember. It also seemed that Angelica knew what she did and also felt sad.

Wanting to know what happens, Violet walked swiftly behind Nathan and into his hut. She stayed by near the entrance as he walked in and sat on his bed; resting his sword next to it. His hand then reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a small photo album. Her violet eyes watched as Nathan turned to a certain page and he took a photo from its place. Nathan then looked at her and beckoned her to come over with a gesture from his hand. So Violet walked over slowly to the bed and sat down next to him and looked at the photo.

It was a photo of him, Angelica and another woman, about the same age as Nathan. It looked like it was taken near the forest. Nathan had Angelica on his shoulders whereas his hand held the woman's hand. She was short as well, coming to Nathan's shoulders. Her golden hair flowed in hair to adorn her peachy skin and her misty blue eyes shone brightly. An elegant smile was presented. What shocked Violet to the core was how close they look alike as well as Angelica.

"Her name was Jessica. Angelica's older sister. She recently went missing a month ago."

"Who was she to you?" Violet asked as she held the photograph in her hands with great care.

"My girlfriend." He answered and he casted his eyes away. "After Scarlett and I met, I introduced the two together and they got along pretty well but after Scarlett left to return home to you guys, a scream echo near the edge of the village. When I ran over, I saw a hair pin on the ground."

And Violet watched as Nathan leaned over to the bedside table and opened the draw. He took out a small hair pin. It was an elegant design with fake, white lilies on it.

"It once belonged to my mother and I gave it to her as a gift."

"So you mean someone just took her and the hairpin fell out of her hair?"

"Yeah… The main reason I went to live temporality in Ninjago City is to see if I could find her. I've promised her sister to find her but I couldn't. I've searched for a week and there were no signs of her." He muttered bitterly. "So not only I've lost her, I've lost your sister… Scarlett. But Violet; I've only realise now who much you look like her." Nathan said softly, forcing a small smile onto his lips.

"My sister or Jessica?"

"Both but it kills me so much not knowing what happened to Jessica other than she disappeared with a scream."

"I think I may know but I don't think I'm right." Violet said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember a few nights ago –after Scarlett died- I was working late in a dojo, at the same time I got fired since a student of mine decided to wreck the dojo. A friend of mine found me and took me home. Then Kai's sister came in, exclaiming I was dead. When she saw me, she brought me into a hug. When I asked her what happened, she said she doesn't know any more so she took us to the scene. As it appeared, the serpentine dressed up a girl like me to make it seem to my friends that I committed suicide whereas their intention plan was to kill me."

"So they made a dummy of you so your friends won't accuse the serpentine of killing you?"

"It wasn't a dummy… I think it was Jessica… Although this girl was wearing contacts and a wig with a bit of prosthetics. I took off the contacts to reveal the same eyes as Angelica's but I didn't take off the wig."

"So you mean… Jessica was taken and killed by the serpentine?" He asked, his voice hollow of any emotion. Violet nodded sadly. Unlike last time, Nathan just sat there. There were no tears. No sobs for the news of his girlfriend's death yet the one of Scarlett had a deeper effect.

"If you don't mind me asking… Who do you care for more? My sister or Jessica?"

"Your sister of course." He scoffed as he stood up.

"But why?"

"You two may not be my sisters by blood but you guys are my sisters. Haven't you heard a family always have unconditional love?" He answered as he grabbed the photo and the hairpins from Violet and placed them back. "Any more questions and requests?"

"Yes. Why were you in the forest?"

"I just got back from looking for your sister. Ever since the Great Devourer attack, I've been looking for her but at one point, I gave up and walked back to Aston. You took me by surprise when I heard you yell out 'I officially hate bats!'"

"I did not shout."

"Anything else?" The samurai asked, trying to end the topic.

"Can I see the photo album?" Violet asked politely. He nodded stiffy and handed it to her. The ninja opened the leather cover and the first picture made her smile. It was old, tattered and slightly ripped but in the photo, a young boy and girl sat on the carpet with a bunch of toys between them. Violet identified them as Scarlett and Nathan. She skipped the next few photos since they were with Nathan and his parents. The next one was Nathan again except he was holding a small baby in his arms.

"That was you were you were born." He told her and Violet smiled but then frowned to see how purple and wrinkly her skin was.

"Was I really that wrinkly?" She asked but unexpectedly, he laughed. The sad expression was gone and the usual smile was back on his face. _I have a feeling Nathan and I will get along pretty well._

**What do you all think? A nice long chapter but I have to admit, I'm a little bit disappointed. It seemed nobody took in my little warning not to mention anything related to my theories in the reviews. If you want to suggest something, then that's absolutely fine as long as you don't give hints what my original two theories were. But thanks you all for the lovely and amazing reviews! So thanks to: LightningDanino23, Kaiisthebest, ALookIntoMyWorld, Yuna53421, WillowPetal, Nightmare, ninjaofairandlight, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, KaiRulesSuckers, Kratts Brothers, CarlyShi208, AnimalLover22, ShadowNinja27, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas and the guest for reviewing! I've realised I forgot to reply to reviews so I'll do it here:**

**ElementzGirl7: No, that was not their fight (you asked on Chapter 60), their big fight will occur every soon. **

**MortalNinjas: How many years passed? When the first season took two weeks then another two that lead into the second season. That whole time that leads up to the defeat of the Overlord for the first time, maybe that was… I dunno, a year? And then a couple months (4-6) into the Rebooted season since rebuilding Ninjago City would take a while as well as settling into a teaching life. Then probably that whole season takes a week or two. Between Zane's death (T.T) and the invitation, maybe a month or two. Then the Chen's Island thing maybe a week or two again. So far, maybe a year and eight months have passed. **

**MinionBanana167: Forgive the lateness but Skylor is one of the competitors in the new season. You probably already searched this up. **

**Kaiisthebest: On my emails, people who doesn't have accounts appear as 'Guests'. So on my email, it would say "A new review has been posted to your story". Then it would say who it's from. "From: Kaiisthebest (Guest)". That's what fanfiction sent me. And about theory 1, Kai won't. **

**Jayla Fire Gal: Ah?! How are you reading my mind? Violet won't really be there when Garmadon turn them into kids (hopefully it'll be in the next chapter) but she'll see them as kids. **

**Rachymel: I'm afraid I don't have histogram… I don't really know what it is… **

**Yuna53421: Sorry about the 54321 and the 53421 thing… *rubs back of neck sheepishly***

**Guest: I've already made plans for Nathan, he won't be around when that happens- Not because he dies. I won't do that to you guys, I already made you guys go through Scarlett's death. So far, I'm planning to let Nathan leave before Rebooted and return to Aston. **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: I haven't heard of Lego City Undercover and trust me, I haven't got my title from that. But maybe that might be Chen when he was younger. **

**Kratts Brothers: Agreed!**

**AnimalLover22: I love your theory! I think its great but I've made up my mind and decided Violet needed to be in the tournament. The creators left out Lar, a water elemental master so I've decided that I'll add him in my story. But the idea with Violet fall for one of the boys is great but I thought maybe Lloyd, Cole already stole Nya. I'm a complete Jaya Fan. **

**ShadowNinja27: I'm glad you took Nathan into a liking since I've tried making him into a likable and interesting person although I don't think you'll like him for too long…**

**Anyway, sorry for the long update but I did try to update as soon as I can. The next chapter will be posted same day next week because guess what? ****_IT'S MY ANNIVERSARY FOR THIS STORY!_****_Undercover_**** will be officially 1 year old on the 30th of March and I like to thank you guys for making my most successful story. It's the 5****th**** most reviewed story. 12****th**** with most favourites and 7****th**** most follows. This can't be accomplished without you guys so here's a cookie (::) . Sorry if it isn't a real one… **


	63. Chapter 63 - Childish Games At Home

**Chapter 63  
Childish Games At Home**

**.:Violet:.**

"Nathan, don't go!" The kids cried out as Violet and Nathan tried to leave the village the next morning. The sun was high in the sky, sending tingling warmth on everyone's skins. But since Nathan would be joining their team, he would be living with them. Violet desperately hoped that the guys move out of that apartment otherwise it would be a bit embarrassing. But problems always rise up, including saying goodbyes to the little fans Nathan have obtained.

"I'm sorry kids but I'll be back soon okay? I'll visit every month." Nathan pleaded as they clung to him, attempting to tackle him down. Violet nearly laughed when they made him wobble. Since they wanted to travel light, both of them had one bag –Violet taking the bag Cole gave her- with food and water in it although Nathan had his important items in his bag; such as his sword care kit, his photo album, the hairpin and some other stuff. He had about three swords –in their sheathes- strapped to his waist

"No!" They cried out and then they proceeded in making Nathan fall. Violet laughed at the sight even though Nathan sent her a cold glare. By the next ten minutes, parents came and pried their child(ren) away from Nathan despites their thrashing.

"Good luck Nathan and safe travels!" They bid their farewells and carried their crying child(ren) away.

"Ready?" Violet asked him as he helped him onto his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me back there." He muttered sarcastically and she laughed. They walked through the forest before she grabbed his hand which took him by surprise.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kiss you or anything like that." She teased with a wink. Violet felt like she could really open up to Nathan since he already took a role of an older brother to her like Zane.

"So what are you doing?" He asked with a perked eyebrow.

"What a mistress of air can do." She grinned and she hovered above the ground and flew up to the trees. She then realised that carrying Nathan with one hand was probably not the wisest thing to do. Instead, she focused and within seconds, Nathan was flying right next to her.

"How many things can you do?" Bewilderment spread across the samurai's face and Violet laughed.

"Lots."

"You should write it all down in the book so you can keep track of it."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." She smiled.

**.::.**

She sighed with relief when the sight of Ninjago City came into her field of vision. Violet flew down towards where the apartment would be with Nathan flying besides her.

"You know what would be cool?"

"What?"

"If you can make me fly but I can control where I want to go instead of you making me float everywhere."

"I don't know how to do that. I don't even think I can do that." Violet told him as they neared the ground. She touched down on the damp concrete and walked towards the dull, apartment door with Nathan –who was now walking- hot in her tracks. She knocked on the door, scrunching her nose when the old people smell reached it however, no one answered the door. She went to open it but she found that the door was locked. A sigh left Violet's mouth as she turned around but she has just managed to catch the sight of the white envelope that sat next to the door. Bending down, she opened the letter and read it out loud.

_"Dear Violet, we got the Bounty back! Yippee. Anyway, you're probably reading this because you're mission is over so that's another yippee. Lots have happened since you left. Dareth haven't been producing enough money to kept the dojo running so we entered Ninjaball Run, a racing competition. Dad was there with the bounty (I'm sure Zane told you the night we thought you 'died') and we raced and long story short, we won and got the Bounty back although Dad is siding with the Serpentine generals. So that means we're on the bounty and we're no longer residing here. Nya said she would keep the Bounty above Ninjago City so come up. We miss you… Although Kai is a little bit ticked off so he's been in his room a lot. So maybe come quickly so you can cheer him up like he cheers you up when you're down. From Lloyd."_

Violet smiled while reading the letter except for the Kai part. She has completely forgotten about Kai being mad at her.

"Lloyd's the kid right?" He asked and she nodded. "And what's your boyfriend grumpy about?"

"I think he's mad at me… I didn't tell him why I left and refused to let him come with me. He's a bit protective and hot-headed." But she looked up at the blue sky and smile. Violet get to go back home –the home she fought have been destroyed. "Come on."

She flew straight up, also making Nathan fly up behind her. With a quick scan of her surroundings, she could see the Bounty hovered on the outskirts of the city. The ninja of air flew like a bullet towards the Bounty and in less than a minute, she landed on the decks and looked back to see Nathan still in the sky so she made a quick swish of her hand and he rocketed over. Once she made him touch the ground, Nathan sat down.

"Please don't make me go that fast again… I think I'm gonna puke."

"Hold it in because we don't have pirates to clean the decks." She laughed but her mind already drifted into the clouds.

The bounty was fixed, her home was fixed. She recalled the sweet memories –including the times when she hated the place with frustration- and ran to the bridge. She didn't need to know if Nathan was following her. When she opened the wooden door, she found Lloyd sitting on a black wheel chair with the game controller in his hands and his emerald eyes glued on the large screen. She chuckled softly seeing how engaged he was in the game not to notice her opening the door –loudly- and entering in. But it seemed that he heard her chuckle.

"Violet!" The boy's head snapped to her and exclaimed. A large smile spreading from ear to ear appeared on his face. She watched with amusement as Lloyd dropped the controller and scrambled to come over to hug her.

"Hey Lloyd, where's everybody?" She asked as she hugged him back.

"Last night the guys went to Ninjago City's museum since the security cameras picked up footage of my dad but they haven't returned yet so Nya and Uncle went out to look for them, leaving me to take care of the Bounty." He answered with a frown but then she watched as his eyes travelled behind her. "Who are you?" He suddenly snapped.

"Whoa whoa Lloyd. He's with me." Violet answered quickly and she pried herself from Lloyd's hug and took a step back. "Lloyd, this is Nathan. Nathan, this is Lloyd."

"Let me guess. Your mission was to find him?" The youngster asked.

"W-Why yes. You guessed that pretty accurately." She laughed as she ruffled his hair. "Anyway, when did you write that letter?"

"Two days ago." He answered. Just as she was about to ask a question, the familiar ring of the phone echoed in the room.

"I got it Lloyd." She smiled softly at the green ninja as she walked over to the desk and picked up the phone from its charger, "hello, this is Destiny Bounty." She answered and she looked back to Lloyd and Nathan who already got into a deep conversation.

"_Violet? Is that you?_"

"Jay..?" She questioned. She knew it had to be him but it sounded… different. Like his voice was slight higher than normal.

"_When did you come back?"_

"I just got onto the bounty a minute ago… Where are you guys and why haven't you guys returned yet? Lloyd told me that you guys went to investigate the museum."

"_Yeah, about that, where's Sensei Wu?"_ Jay said quickly that she had to register slowly what he just said.

"Err, Lloyd told me he and Nya left to look for you guys."

"_Damn… apparently we need parental permission to take the bus and we can't seem to get out of the city." _He ranted so quickly that she didn't catch every word.

"Huh?"

"_Arg, never mind. It's too complicated. Can you meet us at Buddy's Pizza in ten minutes? And bring our weapons too please!" _The lightning ninja shouted and then the line went dead so she placed the phone down.

"What is it Violet?" She heard Lloyd asked form behind.

"I think the guys are in trouble but they want us to meet them in Buddy's Pizza. Come and help me get their weapons."

**.:Lloyd:.**

He walked right next to Violet and Nathan. Nathan wasn't a bad guy, Lloyd already enjoyed his company. So far, Lloyd has learnt that he was a samurai. The youngster went to boast that Violet was the greatest fighter but to the Green Ninja's surprise, Nathan have actually beat her! Well after two hours… But Lloyd bets that Violet wasn't even using her powers on him. But as they entered the pizza restaurant and already, the aroma of the pizzas hit him like a bullet train resulting his stomach to growl furiously.

"Do you think we can get something to get afterwards?"

"Sure, why not." The older girl smile brightly as she readjusted the weapons. Violet and Nathan told him that they would carry the weapons even though he wanted to help them carry something. A scythe was strapped onto her back with a nunchucks hanging from her waist and a set of shurikens in the many slips and pockets of her ninja gi along with her daggers. Nathan had three swords strapped to his waist Lloyd understood that Nathan fought with a sword and he also got one for Kai but the boy was confused on why they would need a spare. Nathan doesn't fight with two swords does he? "Can you see them anyway?"

"No… I can't see them. You don't think we're too early nor too late do you?" He asked innocently, hoping they were okay. Even though they harsh to him during training sessions, it doesn't mean he wants revenge on them, he's not that kind of person anymore.

"Of course not, they should be fine and here." She answered and Lloyd looked around the restaurant. All tables and booths were taken and not a single one had his friends.

"Are there two Buddy's Pizzas in Ninjago City?" Nathan piped up.

"I thought there was only one and that was this one." Lloyd replied truthfully and he walked in. "We may as well check every booth in case if they aren't wearing their gi's."

"Okay." Violet replied and Lloyd stuck to her side like glue. He could tell Nathan was trying his best to spot four men in ninja gi but of course, he never saw what they looked like. But the whole restaurant was packed with little kids screaming and running around and waiters and waitress rolling around on roller stakes with trays of pizza.

"If they're not in here, can we get takeaway?" The Green Ninja asked as he tried to get a look at what the waitress just served the table on his left.

"Okay, but that's after we look." As they were walking next to the booths, he heard four kids whispering to themselves.

"She's late, she shouldn't be late. You don't think she bailed on us do you?"

"Of course not… Unless the Grundle got her." And at that word, a dinosaur popped up in Lloyd's head. _Of course there's no such thing as a Grundle otherwise the guys would have dealt with it… Unless they got eaten! No, they can't happen…_ He thought to himself as he continued to eavesdrop.

"Can we don't think of anything negative?"

"Hey look! Violet, Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked back to Violet and Nathan who didn't seem to hear a thing and when he looked to the table of four kids, a boy in a red sweater and messy, brown hair was looking right at him. He gulped and turned to walk with Violet. _Those kids are probably a huge fan of us…_

"Hey, come back here." The boy hissed and Lloyd glared at him in return, trying to stare him back down.

"Beat it kid, we're on a mission." Lloyd snapped and went to catch up to Violet only to stop when something got his arm. "Violet!"

He called out, hoping to gain her attention which he did because she turned around with Nathan and frowned.

"Sorry kids, we don't have time to play. If you can kindly let my friend go-"

"Violet, it's me. Kai." The kid sighed and that's when it occurred to Lloyd that all four kids did look like Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane!

"Yeah yeah, very funny. Look kid, I'm tired and I don't want to fight." Violet continued and she was right, she did look tired. Darkish bags lay underneath her eyes, her shoulder-length hair had tangles, there was still dirt smudged on her skin and tiny cuts that are still healing. Nevertheless, she was wrong. Lloyd looked at Nathan whom seemed oddly confused.

"Violet, it's them! It's really them!" Lloyd exclaimed and he tugged on Violet's sleeve. The green ninja watched as Violet's eyes widen.

"What in the name of Ninjago happened to you four?!"

"Not now, we have someone trying to eavesdrop." Lloyd heard Kai and when he followed the ninja of fire's eyes, he saw that Kai was looking at Nathan.

"He's with us." Violet reassured the four young ninja.

"Okay fine, you can explain later but for now you need to listen fast. Garmadon's mega weapon not only reversed time on us but also on a Grundle!"

"A Grundle? What is that?" Lloyd heard her ask.

"It's a dinosaur that hunts down ninja."

"Okay Kai, as weird as this sound, there weren't any ninja in the prehistoric age so there can't be a ninja-hunting-dragon."

"Well this one does!" Cole exclaimed. Lloyd tried so hard not to laugh that he ended up snorting. "What's so funny?"

"You sound ridiculous!" The green ninja laughed, "all four of you actually."

"Anyway, back on track," Jay started, trying to change to topic, "we tried to tell the police but they won't believe us just because they're kids! That's the other reason why we're stuck here."

"Here?! Jay, you arranged us to meet here so really, we're stuck here because of you and we have no money to eat anything!"

"Would you too stop acting like you're ten? Oops, sorry, you are." Violet teased and Lloyd bit down hard on his tongue not to laugh at this. It was hilarious but he ended up laughing. He looked back to Nathan who still looked confused but the samurai kept his mouth shut and listened.

"What's so funny again?" Cole hissed at Lloyd, his once tough and commanding tone turned into a slight squeak.

"Well I guess you know how I feel when nobody listens to me." Lloyd replied with a shrug of his shoulders but he could tell Zane, Kai and Violet weren't getting any patient by the second.

"Come on you guys, this is serious. If we don't turn big so we can use Spinjitzu, we don't stand a chance against the Grundle."

"What about me and Violet or Nathan? I've been told that he have managed to beat Violet." Lloyd asked.

"What?!" All four ninja looked at Violet and then Nathan.

"Okay, you need to explain now." Lloyd heard Jay said, looking straight at Violet.

"Scarlett told me to find her best friend who's a brother to her. And I've found him. He's a really good samurai. He may have beaten me more than once…" She admitted and Lloyd looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why couldn't you tell us this before you left?" Kai suddenly snapped, his amber eyes glaring at Nathan. Lloyd just saw a pang of hurt flash through Violet's eyes but it disappeared.

"Come on, we're getting off track-"

"Stop trying to change the topic!" Kai shouted and instantly, the whole table went quiet. Lloyd watched as Violet and Kai had a glaring competition.

"Please excuse us." Violet suddenly said as she grabbed Kai by the ear.

"Ow! Just because I'm a kid does not mean you can treat me like one!"

**.:Kai:.**

"Ow! Violet stop!" The ninja in fire whined as Violet pulled his ear to outside the restaurant. He was already angry at her for not telling him what the mission was and then coming back with a man they have no idea who he is apart from 'Scarlett's best friend who's a brother'. And now, she was treating him like a child. Just because he's turned into a kid doesn't mean she have to treat him like one. And it was weird because for once and for all, Violet was much taller than him. Once they got outside, Violet dragged him to the side of the building and she finally let go of his ear. He quickly rubbed the throbbing skin. "What was that for?!"

"That's for being rude and plain stupid!" She shouted back, making him quite scared.

"Well I'm sorry," he started, "but we all have the rights to know where the other teammate is going."

"Oh really? That's your excuse? Because it seemed to me that you can't even let me be by myself for a minute. You're too protective, even when you're a kid."

"What, you're mad at me because of that?"

"No, I'm mad at you for being pissed off at me when I didn't tell you my mission and you just stormed off. I've tried waiting for you to come back so I could say bye but you didn't. Cole was concern that something bad would happen to you guys without my help so I left earlier –without saying bye- so I can finish my mission earlier. And looked what happen." She snapped, her finger pointing at him.

"Hey, you can't blame me for being a kid; blame that on Garmadon."

"No, I'm not blaming you. I'm saying that if I didn't wait for you, I could have come home earlier to prevent this."

"Listen, just because you're powerful and a better ninja than us does not mean you're the best. It doesn't mean you can prevent stuff just like a flick of a switch." Kai growled lowly, ignoring the flash of pain that went through those violet eyes. "Can you just stop thinking you're the best at everything? Because you aren't. We all didn't train like you. We didn't have the extra training. I bet that if we all started training at the same time, you wouldn't be the best. You did have that extra year or two or... Urg, whatever, I don't care how many years but stop trying to rub it in our faces. You can use your elemental powers without a weapon, you're Sensei's favourite pet and you can easily defeat us. Yes, we all know this so stop bragging will you?!" Kai ranted. He was going to say more but he close his mouth when he saw tears brimming Violet's eyes. "Violet, I-"

"Forget it." She spatted out venomously. "If you think you can do this by yourself then do it."

Kai was about to ask what she meant but she already turned on her heels and ran down the valley. "Violet, wait!" He shouted and his tiny legs desperately tried to keep up with her large strides but he couldn't and he already lost Violet out of his sight. "Kai, you stupid, idiotic moron!"

Kai hissed at himself. He should have known that would've hurt Violet more than a knife stabbing her in the stomach and what the heck, Violet doesn't brag. _Why did I let my anger control me again?_ He asked himself miserably.

**.::.**

_"Why didn't you stop it?!" Kai yelled at the girl that was kneeling on the ground with her face and clothes covered in soot and ash however he stormed towards her not feeling any sympathy for her. _

_"What could I do Kai? Either let myself be killed by those stupid snakes that set this place on fire? Yeah, that would have killed me and the place would still be burning! I'm sorry; I'm not a ninja like you four! I was a simple reporter; I wasn't trained for this junk! So tell me, what could I do? I'm not the one with ice element or fire! I risked my life trying to save the scrolls and then I had to fight against those two bloody snakes there!" She shouted back, her voice tone had no effect on him and he didn't look to where she pointed either. _

_"Well, you could have released the dragons and get Zane's dragon to put out the fire!" He yelled back at her before turning his attention to Zane who looked like his was going to blow as well. "And you! If you haven't followed that stupid bird, none of this would have happen!" _

_"Kai!" Wu shouted but Linda (Violet) stood up and forcefully pushed him on the chest and he stumbled back. Shock spread across his face at the amount of strength she had._

_"You can't blame us for everything that had happen! The past is the past alright? There's no changing it back. You're telling me how I should have put out the fire but guess what? It can't help us now because everything is gone! And don't go blaming Zane on this! You have already insulted him and I think this is enough. You would have to destroy the treehouse otherwise it'll destroy us and who will save Ninjago city?!" She shouted glaring at Kai with pure hatred in her lavender eyes._

**.::.**

"Why do I let my anger get the best of me?" Kai groaned as he sat against the building with his hands digging through his hair. Maybe there were times when she said she was better but she wasn't saying them to purposely put others down, just to defend herself…

**.::.**

_"There, you caught me. Now get off me!" She hissed but he didn't move, he glared down at 'Linda' (Violet) and he gripped her shoulders harder. _

_"Tell me the truth of who you are right now." Kai snapped. He couldn't believe she and Zane were lying to them. Did Sensei Wu know about this too? He was about to ask the question again when her knee shot up and got him between the legs. He swore loudly and fell to the side and he knew he just let her slip. He quickly got up and grabbed her arm and she turned around so fast and punched him in the face. _

_He stumbled backwards and he held his face as he looked at her. She looked deadly, her lavender eyes narrowed on him and she was in a battle stance. She was waiting for him to make the first move, he knew it. _

_"Are you really Zane's cousin?" He asked as he readied himself. He knew he can beat her; she's a bloody girl for Ninjago's sake! She didn't answer so he took the first move. He ran at her and aimed for her stomach, hoping to knock her down but she jumped over him and kicked him square in the back. Pain shot up and he hissed. He turned around and looked at her. _

_"You can't beat me Kai."_

_"I'm the ninja here, what about you?"_

_"I'm a ninja that have more experience than you." She hissed but she then realised what she said and clamped a hand over her mouth. _

_"Really?"_

_"I'm not the one on the ground now am I?" She spat back. Kai groaned as a response and he got up. This time, he threw a punch but she caught it in one hand and she used her other hand to hit him in the stomach. He doubled over and collapsed on the ground. "You can't beat me Kai."_

_"Don't you dare use my name you little-"_

_"Hey! What's going on here?" They both turned around to see Zane at the door. _

_"He found me…" He heard her say calmly. He groaned and took this opportunity to punch her in the stomach. She cried and he could feel a pair of arms holding him back so he couldn't hit her again. _

_"Kai stop this! We'll explain everything!"_

_"You've been lying to me Zane. I thought we were a team and we don't keep secrets from each other."_

_"Violet is part of our team too, you just don't know that and I'm not keeping secrets, I keeping her identity hidden. I made a promise and I won't break it but I failed to keep it." _

**.::.**

Violet only said that she was a better ninja so he wouldn't go into conclusions like he normally did. He accused both Violet and Zane as liars. Then during that day, when Sensei Wu explained about Violet's place, he mentioned he entrust Zane to cover any mistakes she made. This proved she wasn't perfect at all.

"Kai..?"

The ninja of fire turned his head to the entrance of the valley to see Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Jay and Nathan looking at him with concern on their faces. "What?"

"We're going to see someone who knows how to defeat a Grundle. Are you coming?" Lloyd called out.

"Yeah." Kai called back and he stood up, wiping his clothes clean of dirt and walked up to them.

"Where's Violet."

"She won't be joining us for a couple of hours." He grumbled, guilt gnawing on his stomach, making him feel sick to the core.

**An extra-long chapter for my 1****st**** year anniversary for this story! Once again, big thanks to everyone who have made this story a success. This story have 675 reviews (5****th**** out of 2900 Ninjago stories), 57 follows (7****th**** out of 2900 Ninjago stories) and 59 favourites (12****th**** out of 2900 Ninjago stories)! AH! I love you guys soooo much! This is like a dream come true for me! So thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, I got 19 which is a new record for me. Thanks again to: MortalNinjas, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, AnimalLover22, LightningDanino23, AllyoftheNinja, Yuna53421, ALookIntoMyWorld, Jayla Fire Gal, RandomFanGirl, Karina FuzzyPillow Young, ElementzGirl7, Nightmare, CarlyShi208, ShadowNinja27, Rachymel and christinelovely77. **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: Yeah, I'm not much of a video game person. And about Lar, I was going through Ninjago Wikia and looked over the list of the elemental masters and found Lar but it said he was a character in the books. And I saw the water element master, I was a little bit confused on why he/she didn't come to the island but I bet none of them even wanted to come in the first place. **

**AnimalLover22: To answer your question, I added in Nathan because I remember earlier in the making of this story, someone reviewed saying how much they love the fact that Violet have so many problems occurring at once and how she's coping with them. I realised that killing Scarlett off killed those problems off so I had to introduce Nathan so he can bring in new problems. But I won't spill the beans. And about the Secret of The Water Ninja, I'm not sure if you read the last chapter which was an author's note. I've actually written half of the story but then one day, POOF! It just disappeared. I got too depressed and couldn't be bothered writing so I really apologise if you were looking forward to the second story. And of course I don't mind you using some of my ideas and I'm happy to review your stories and give you feedback. **

**LightningDanino23: Yeah, that's her. People kept asking how the dead girl is related so the dead girl being Nathan's girlfriend was a last-minute-throw-in. **

**Yuna53421: Thanks for the donut! Do you spell it 'doughnut' in your country? Because in Australia most shops says donut. **

**ALookIntoMyWorld: The sword moves were searched up. I must say, I need to start fencing soon, it'll be better for me for when I write sword fights. Oh well. I think for now on, sword mores may slight be made up. **

**Jayla Fire Gal: Awww, thank you sooo much! It really makes me happy when someone compliment me like that (smiles with tears in eyes) and you don't have to do that. You don't need to get this story in top 3, I'm happy with my accomplishment. But I appreciate the offer. Thank you!**

**Nightmare: Thanks!**

**Rachymel: I'll check it out soon!**

**Once again, thank you for making my story so successful, I wouldn't have been able to reach this far without you guys. So hugs for everyone!**


	64. Chapter 64 - Relic From The Past

**Chapter 64  
Relic From The Past**

**.:Violet:.**

She couldn't believe Kai would say something like that to her. He knew all the hardships she went through and she didn't want to think that's what he actually felt of her. Eventually, Violet feet took her to the middle of Ninjago City where the park was. She was amazed how quick it took the gardeners to re-construct the park. Now, in the middle of the park, was a fountain, spurting the water with beauty. Going around in circle, there were many flower beds with various plants. Then to fence the park, there were low hedges. The park looked more magnificent than it was before. The lonely ninja walked to the fountain and sat on the edge, looking into the water, seeing how the ripples were created every time the fountains spurts water.

"Ed, look! It's Jay's friend!" Violet's head perked up at the familiar voice and when she looked, she saw Jay's mother pulling her husband's hand to where Violet was sitting.

"Good after Mr and Mrs Walker!" Violet called out cheerily with a wave and a smile.

"Oh, hello dear. What are you doing here?" Edna asked, her greying, dark coppery hair was done in a rush bun but her kind, brown eyes peered through her glasses.

"I was just checking out the new gardens. They look amazing don't they?"

"They do. Edna, write down a note saying that we need to add some flowers to our Junkyard." Ed then say, his grey hair was neatly combed back while his eyes remind her of Jay's. Guilt started to chew the insides of her.

"Yes dear." Edna responded and she grabbed a rather large notebook and took the pencil from her bun Violet didn't see earlier.

"I'm afraid we don't have long to stay otherwise everything in our fridge will melt."

"Let me guess, the fridge broke down?" The female ninja asked.

"Yes. But tell Jay to call us. He hasn't done so in a long time."

"I will." Violet smiled and the old couple walked off.

With a hesitate sigh, she stood up from her spot. She had to go back to the guys. It wasn't right to leave them like that, especially Nathan but she couldn't go back to Kai. The words he said hurt and it left her in a closed plastic bag, every second she spent by herself making her suffocate in her thoughts. The caramel-haired girl ended up walking around the gardens until she reached a certain flower bed. This flower had five heart-shaped petals gather in a bunch and round leaves. Curiosity rose to the top in Violet and she crouch down, looking for a name tag for this flower. After digging through the leaves, she found that they were Violets. Many hours have passed when she have visited all the flower beds and learning every flower names. Some she found quite interesting. When the purple ninja looked up to the sky, she smiled when the warm colours of the sunset have taken over but tonight, it seemed amazing. But there had to be one thing that ruined that moment.

A loud roar echoed through the air and Violet looked to where it came from. In the distance, she could see a creature that pretty much looked like a dinosaur. Instantly, she knew it was the Grundle. Screams already filled the air as citizens ran for cover. It had a deep red hide that looked like it was impossible to penetrate with a blade. Its claws were long and sharp as if it was blades itself. Protruding from its large mouth were many sharp teeth and green slime pouring from its mouth. The Grundle seemed to have no interest in her as it walked in the shadows the buildings provided.

The female ninja instantly chased it but kept at a distance. The sun-setting sky turned dark and the dinosaur stepped out from the buildings and ran along the streets where cars instantly moved to the sides. Violet tried to keep up with the reptile's fast pace but it outran her. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash, screams and the sound of shattering glass. Violet instantly ran towards the loud sound and when she got there, she saw the Grundle standing onto of a store with a glass roof. The sign has fallen in front of the door and she could hear cries and screams from inside but from what she could tell, they were kids screaming. Violet ran to the door and peered through the wreckage.

"Violet!" She could see Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd and Nathan on the other side of the glass doors. Already, she was drowned in confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"No time, move the sign! We need to get the children out!" Zane shouted and she nodded. Violet got onto all-fours and crawled underneath the wreckage. She placed her hands on the bottom and tried lifting it up but she only managed to just move in by an inch. "Violet, it's coming!"

"I'm trying!" She shouted and she tried using her element to push it up but that didn't work. She moved her hands to a different place and pushed it up. Pushing this part of the wreckage was much easier. The female ninja quickly pushed it up to give her enough room to get onto her legs and use them to also help push. Once she heard the door open, she saw Nathan rushing out and holding the sign with her.

"Go inside and get everyone out."

"Okay." She nodded and rushed in to already see that the Grundle was inside the store. "Oi! Over hear you over-grown worm!" She shouted and waved her arms to gain its attention from the huddled up children in the corner.

She gulped when the Grundle's head snapped in her direction, its glowing blue eyes piercing her. A roar came from its large mouth, also spraying her with the green slime. When it ran towards her, she ran forward but to only slip on the green slime on the ground; resulting her to fall on her back.

"Wow, that backfired." She groaned to herself and when she looked up she saw the Grundle was directly on top of her with its mouth hanging open, letting more green slime drip on her. "Get back!" She hissed but then it let out a screech.

"I thought ninja were on your menu!" Violet heard Cole's voice from the other side of the store. The Grundle's head snap to that direction and she propped herself up with her elbows to see Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole in ninja gi's and with pink, glowing, plastic-looking swords. The female ninja quickly got up and used this time to get everyone out.

"Go! While it's distracted!" She yelled over the roars of the Grundle. The frighten kids –who were in costumes- and the store manager dumbly nodded and sprinted out. Looking back at Nathan, she saw that he was struggling to hold the sign for much longer. "Drop it if you can't hold it."

"But you guys will be trapped!" He shouted, his voice quivering. Violet ended up thrusting her hand out causing the wind to pushed Nathan. The sign collapsed in front of the door. But when a bright, green light engulfed the room, she looked back to see Lloyd creating a green orb of light between his hands. She was surprised he learnt so much while she was gone.

"No!" A cry left her lips when the Grundle swang its tail towards the five boys and knocking them over. The Grundle once again looked at her and roared as if saying it wanted to finished it's meal first before it moves to desert. "Pick on someone more of your size!"

This then caused the Grundle to run to her again. This time, she stood her ground and waited for the Grundle to move closer. When it was close enough, she created a hurricane which came instantly –which also surprised her. She was in the eye and through the fast twirling winds, she saw the fallen items –comics- were being sucked in and the Grundle was struggling to get away.

"Hold on!" She could hear Cole yell out to the others. She went to step forward to ensure the Grundle get sucked in but once again, the world flipped out from underneath and her back hit the ground again. The hurricane disappeared and all the comics that were in it came crashing down on her.

"Stupid slime…" She groaned and she tried digging through the comics that lay on her. When she managed to clear all the comics, she was introduced with a sight that made her scream. The Grundle's mouth was open, as if ready to eat her up.

"Violet!" She heard the others shout in clear fright.

**.:Kai:.**

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ Kai screamed in his head as he watched the hurricane suddenly disappeared to see Violet slipping on the green slime that pretty much coated the floor and the comic books caving her in. Instantly, he went to go and help her but he tripped over his own feet due to the large and fake ninja gi.

"Sensei Wu, Nya!" A shout came from the left and outside the store; he could see the two friendly and familiar faces through the sign and the broken, glass door.

"Use this, quickly!" Wu yelled as the elderly man threw a jar into Jay's hand through the wreckage. When Kai looked, he saw it had purple dust particles.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It will turn forward the hands of time, turning you older and the Grundle to a pile of dust and bones, but be careful because there's no turning ba-" But the man stopped once they all heard Violet scream.

"Violet!" They all shouted and Kai ran forward to but the tail hit him in the chest and into the wall. _No, no, no, no, no, no…_

"Jay use it!" Lloyd shouted next to him.

"But what about you and Violet, you guys will age older. It'll ruin your childhood Lloyd."

"If you don't use it Jay, it'll ruin Violet's life. Use it!" Kai shouted hesitatively. He didn't want to end Lloyd's childhood or make Violet grow older but if he was honest, he would rather they all age instead of having one dead. When seeing Jay hasn't made a move, Lloyd rushed forward and grabbed the jar then threw it at the Grundle.

Wind have already picked up in the room, blowing the purple dust everywhere. Kai closed his eyes and covered his ears from the Grundle's high-pitched wails but it ended quickly. The dust bit everywhere on his skin, making him hissed in pain. Through the whistling of the wind, he heard a clatter of bones against the ground. From there, each passing second, the wind died down as well as the biting dust. Kai opened his eyes to see the whole comic store was a wreck, all the shelves laid on the ground along with the comics, bones laid all over the place as well green slime. He got up from his crumbled position against the wall and immediately rushed over to the purple figure lying underneath the bones.

"Violet!" He shouted and realised that he have aged. Kai sighed in relief that he was back to his normal age but he was concerned about Violet. Would she be as old as Sensei Wu or a couple years older? After moving all the bones, he gasped in surprise what he saw.

**.:Violet:.**

"Kai, what's wrong?" Violet snapped as the fire ninja helped her from squashed position. Of course she hasn't forgiven Kai yet. His words left wounds on her and not even her powers can heal them up. However Kai was about to answer but a loud gasp interrupted them and when she looked towards the others, she gasped as well.

"I'm… older."

There was no longer the cute and loving, blond boy standing there. Instead, there should a young man roughly their age. His tousled blonde hair was a rich golden colour, making his honey-cream skin stand out. His emerald eyes seemed bright on his face and his jaw was strong. Violet was shocked that Lloyd was such a hot looking man but this also proved another one of her seven visions. Now the remaining that have yet to happen is the one where the serpentine were trapped in a dark, stone cave with green venom dripping down. It sort of reminds her of the Great Devourer venom. There was also the one with Nya and Cole holding hands. The third was Sensei Wu having red eyes and a black beard. The remaining one was Kai defending her from something.

"Whoa, Violet."

"What's wrong?" She asked again to see all the guys looking at her with shock and confusion their faces.

"Violet..?" She heard three voices called out to her and she saw Nathan, Nya and Wu enter in with similar expressions.

"What is it?" She growled in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You…" She heard Lloyd started, his voice have deepened which questioned her why her voice haven't changed.

"You look the same. You don't look different at all." Kai answered next to her ear.

"What..? So why didn't it work?" Violet questioned, looking down at her hands which looked the same.

"You told me when kai was sick that your powers filter through the oxygen that enters your body, that's why my sleeping gas didn't work on you. Perhaps it filtered the tea." Nya answered.

"That was tea..?"

"Yes it was." Wu told her before looking to Nathan. "May I ask who you are?"

"Of course. My name is Nathan. I'm sure Violet can explain everything else."

**.::.**

After explaining who Nathan was to everyone once again and thorough detail, they all headed to the Bounty. Violet made sure to stick near Lloyd, Nathan and Zane, trying to get away from Kai as much as possible. Her mind was in a mess, she didn't know what was real anymore. Was the love between her and Kai real? Because all those words he said to her made her doubt their _love._

"I've just realised we don't have any more rooms for you to sleep in unless you want to bunk with us." She heard Lloyd's now masculine voice.

"It's okay. He can have my room. I can just bunk in with Nya." Violet suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Umm… Violet..?"

"Yes Zane?"

"All of your belongings are still in your room."

"What? How?"

"It seemed Garmadon's mega weapon have managed not only to recreate the bounty but all the items in it. Including Scarlett's." At this, she noticed how Nathan's face fell and turned dark.

"I-I'll move them out… Are you okay with this Nathan?"

"Yeah, I am." He replied, forcing on a smile. It wasn't long until they reached the bounty. It was already dark and the stars contrasted against the sky. Violet immediately went to her room. Zane was true to his words, all her stuff and Scarlett's were in here as if the whole devoured thing didn't even happen. Violet walked over to her sister's bed-side table and picked up a photo frame.

It was taken on the day of Cole's birthday. Both of them were in their dress with bright smiles plastered on their faces except Scarlett was on the female ninja's back with her arms around Violet's neck. Violet smiled at the dear memory and she held it close to her chest.

"V-Violet..?" Anger replaced the happy feeling she felt and when she turned to the door, she saw Kai in the doorway. "Can we talk?"

"Go away." She answered as she placed the photo frame down.

"Please-"

"No, just leave me alone."

"I want to fix this please-"

"No, don't bother. You'll just make matters worse." She hissed and she flicked her wrist, causing the furniture in the room –except one of the two beds- to hover.

"Since when did the stuff I say make matters worse?" Kai asked but she decided to ignore him. The purple ninja walked passed him with the furniture trailing after her. These furniture consisted of Scarlett's bed, both of their wardrobes, her study desk, bed side table and the little decorations. "Violet, wait up!"

At this, she walked faster and made the furniture packed up together quickly as they floated after her. When she saw Nya's room in view, she quickened her pace that she was jogging. She opened the door and made the furniture float in.

"Violet-"

"Enough Kai! Just enough alright? Can't you see I had enough of you for one day?" She snapped and slammed the door. A frustrated groan escaped her lips and Violet let herself slide down against the door.

"Whoa, what's going on between you and my brother?"

"N-Nya, I thought you were in the bridge."

"Nah, I was cleaning up to make room for my new roommate." The younger girl smile softly. Surprisingly, Nya's room was much bigger than her's. Then again, Violet didn't check every single room when she first moved in. She just selected one room to be her bedroom and that was it. For the next hour, Nya kindly helped Violet to put her furniture in place. "I have to say, Scarlett didn't have bad taste in clothes."

"Yeah. I thought I should keep them just in case… They're probably a bit big for me but if you want to wear them, you can." Violet said as she collapsed on her bed. When she didn't hear anything from Nya, she sat up to see Nya was looking at her with a serious look.

"Seriously, what's going on between you and my brother?"

"It's complicated…" Violet muttered, avoiding Nya's amber eyes that resemble so much to Kai's eyes.

"Let me guess, Kai decided to be arrogant and got angry at you?"

"How did you know?"

"He's my brother Violet. I've been living with him for my entire life. I'm sure I know a lot about him more than you. No offense."

"None taken."

"But the thing with Kai is that whenever he gets angry, he says things he doesn't even mean. He's just in that little world where he says stuff he's not even aware of until the argument is over. Trust me, I've been on that receiving end way too many times to count but sooner or later, he comes back apologising. Do you remember the time when he yelled at you and Zane for the fire that destroyed the monastery?"

"Yeah…"

"When you guys were gone, he felt so guilty. I could remember he was punching this huge rock because he felt so guilty. These past few weeks I've watched as you two cared for each other and I have to say, he haven't got angry in those weeks. In my opinion, I think you're helping him to overcome his hot-headedness."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah so I suggest maybe listening to what he has to say next instead of trying to shut him out… It's already late; we should be getting some rest."

**Sorry if this chapter was really rushed but I'm on holidays now for two weeks! Updates may be a bit quicker but not as quick as before since these chapters are bigger and 4 days ago I've badly bruised one of my fingers again so it's harder to type faster (I'm a really fast typer). Thanks to my reviewers and everyone who wished me happiness for my anniversary, it made me really happy. Because of my finger, I'm going to skip the long list of reviewers. Sorry :(**

**Jayla Fire Gal: Awwww, thank you so much! I got particularly good at portraying feelings since I've started this story. I think it's how I write the POV that helps. Thanks again!**

**KaiRulesSuckers: That's fine. And by season five, do you mean the one with Chen or with Morro? Because I heard that The Tournaments of Elements/The Rise of Ancient Evil is season 4…**

**AnimalLover22: The chapters should come in once every 4-5 days, sorry for the cliffhangers.**

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: Awwwww, thanks! I love you too!**

**Once again, thanks to everyone and don't forget to review ;)**


	65. Chapter 65 - Age and Power Limits

**Chapter 65  
Age and Power Limits**

**.:Violet:.**

A cold chill swept over her body, resulting Violet to jolt up awake. Her eyes roamed over the room to see that the window was open. With a soft sigh, she walked over and closed it and looked back to Nya. The poor girl was shivering underneath her blankets. Violet grabbed her blanket and placed it over her new roommate. Knowing she wouldn't be to get back to sleep, she quickly changed into warm clothes and grabbed a small notebook and pen before exiting their room. Her footsteps were awfully loud in the quiet hallway of the Bounty, each step made the wood creak underneath. Violet jogged up the stairs that led onto the decks.

She smiled softly that she was the only one up here but she wasn't ready yet. Violet walked up the other set of stairs and into the kitchen. She boiled a kettle and she started to prepare the spare tea pot and cup. Once that was done, she carried both items onto the decks and she sat down, leaning against the mast. The ninja of purple slowly sipped her tea as her hand readied the notebook in her laps. Like Nathan suggested, she was going to write all her powers and abilities down. First, she wrote the name of the book on the cover.

_Violet's Book of Powers and Abilities._

She wrote with careful orchestrated strokes. After writing that, she flicked to the first page and wrote down her first ability: Invisibility.

_The ability to walk or fight in pain view of other people but without being seen. Before unlocking true potential, it can only be used for two hours with five hours recharge. Now, it can be used for the desired time owner/user wants to use it for. No shadows are casted as well but sounds created by user can still be heard. _

Satisfied with her explanation, Violet pondered what she should write next. Soon, she got carried away in her little world of writing she didn't notice someone come up the stairs until she heard them clear their throat. She looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"Morning Lloyd, I really have to get used to your new appearance." She said softly as he made his way to floor next to her. Violet waited for a response but when she didn't get one, she looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Does this mean the final battle between me and my father much closer?" She heard him ask in a quivering voice. Violet smiled sadly and placed an arm over his shoulder for comfort. It seemed really odd since he used to be smaller than her.

"Yes. I do believe it'll be much closer but you have us Lloyd and we'll be with you along every step."

"Thanks Violet." Lloyd said with a forced smile as he looked down to her notebook. "What are you writing?"

"Nathan suggested I should write down my abilities into a book so I can remember them." She replied and then she closed with book. "Why don't we train? This way we can see what you can do with your new body… That's if you want too."

"No, I do. I think that'll take my mind off things."

So Violet quickly finished her tea and she levitated the objects to the side. The then two went to the middle of the deck, with Violet on one side and Lloyd on the other. She quickly took off her boots and socks –to prevent slipping on the decks- and embrace the cold with her feet. Then she slipped off her jacket.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked Lloyd but he shook his head. Instantly, he ran toward her with speed she never saw him ran before. It took her by surprise. She quickly stepped to the side but the Green Ninja quickly turned to face her. He threw a punch towards her shoulders and she caught his hand but with the momentum, she fell back.

"I think you're getting rusty Violet."

"Ha ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes as she got up and faced Lloyd again. This time, she ran forward and swiftly dodged his leg by bending backwards and she let her feet slide against the cold boards. When she straightened her back, Lloyd's back was facing her so she went to kick it. As quick as lightning, Lloyd turned around and grabbed her foot. "How did you improve so quickly?"

"While you were gone, the guys have been teaching me how to fight without relying on my elemental powers. Plus in this body, I feel much faster and my senses seemed to be keener… Does that even make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm impressed." Violet complimented but with a new trick, she hopped on her foot that Lloyd wasn't holding and she spun her whole body. This caused the blonde to yelp out and let go. The side effect was that Violet pretty much belly-flop the deck.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt."

"It does!" Violet wheezed as she grasped her stomach. "I've never done that before and I'll never do it again."

"Here, let me help you." The ninja of air watched as Lloyd extended a hand out to her. She grasped it and he hauled her onto her feet.

"Maybe you're right. I'm getting rusty." She muttered bitterly.

"Or I'm a much better fighter now."

"Nah-ah. Not in a million years. Let's try our powers."

"Do we have to?" He whined but she laughed.

"It'll help you. Come on; show me what you got tiger." She mused and she stepped back. Instantly, lightning shot out of Lloyd's hand and Violet dived to the side. She quickly threw her arm out and the air knocked the young man down. When she got up, Lloyd got up as well. Instantly, the decks shook beneath their feet and she panicked.

"Don't use quakes, you'll wake everybody up."

"Opps, sorry." He muttered his apologised but he end created a green, energy orb between his hands. Immediately, Violet didn't know what to do. Would it hurt? Would she be able to even dodge. When Lloyd shot it, the female raise her arms and a barrier encircled her but as soon as the energy ball contacted it, the barrier diminished and Violet ended up getting it and went tumbling down the stairs and into the lower decks of the ship.

"Violet..?" When she looked up, she found herself staring into dark blue eyes.

"Oh good morning Nathan." She smiled and she quickly stood up, ignoring the soreness in her back.

"Violet, are you okay?" Lloyd's voice was heard from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore."

**.:Kai:.**

He couldn't sleep at all. The image of Violet's eyes tearing up at the harsh words he said plague his mind. That was one of the many reasons he couldn't sleep –apart from Jay's and Cole's loud snores. Kai was beyond mad at himself for getting angry like that. How come whenever he gets mad, he end up hurting more people and himself? Plus there's that Nathan guy. But what really got him thinking about the new member are his swords. Kai knows those swords; they were the ones he crafted with his father. The ninja of fire wondered for hours how would this samurai get his hands on it. Kai never sold them, he kept them as a memory but this dude has them! The other reason he hated- no, disliked Nathan was how close he already was with Violet.

Then at one point, Lloyd got up and walked out of them room. Kai didn't make any moves to stop the kid- er… young man or to ask him where he's going. The thing that got Kai out of bed was when there was talking in the hallway. The red ninja was amazed at how Cole, Jay and Zane can sleep through the entire racket. When he opened the door and poked his head out, he saw Nathan helping Violet off the floor.

_Why were they on the floor?_

He asked himself and then he saw Lloyd head down the stairs. Immediately he thought of the worst. Kai will admit it himself that Lloyd looks so much… manly after aging from the tea and what may count as 'hot' in the girls' eyes but Violet wasn't checking Nathan and Lloyd out right..? He walked out of his room –despite the fact he was still wearing pyjamas- and walked up to the three.

"Good morning. What's with all of the noise?" He asked and immediately, Violet looked the other way.

"Sorry, Violet and I were training on the decks and I… umm… sort of pushed her down the stairs but Nathan just arrived helped her up." Lloyd informed him. He nodded stiffly, trying to hide the bubbling anger inside of him.

"Hey Kai, can we talk? Alone?" He heard Violet asked.

"Okay." Immediately, she jogged up the stairs and he followed her, ignoring the stares Lloyd and Nathan were giving him. He shivered at the cold wind that bit his skin as he walked onto the decks. They both walked to the other side of the decks before she turned around.

"Look, I really want to apologise about last night… I should have let you talked-" But Kai quickly silenced her by placing a finger on her refined lips.

"You don't have to apologise to me. You have every reason to be mad at me. I mean I've been acting like a d*** lately and I've let my anger take control over me… again." Kai sighed softly as his hand moved to Violet's jawline. "I didn't mean those words, I swear!"

"Hey, listen to me," Her voice was soft, she didn't look mad, hurt or sad anymore with relieved him in so many ways, "I know you didn't mean them just like how you didn't mean those words you said to me and Zane when the monastery got burnt. You were just angry and the way you release that anger is through words or punches. Don't worry, I forgive you."

"But I've hurt you so much…"

"Kaen, please don't worry." The girl in front of him smiled softly but her face turned into concern in a matter of seconds. "But I know something is bothering you… what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He lied and he rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been treating Nathan like he's a stranger-"

"Because he is one to me."

"But you're not giving him a chance. He's like a brother to me. He was Scarlett's non-related brother which makes him my brother. Plus do you remember that girl we found that looked like me?"

"Yeah..?"

"That was his girlfriend. But he's a really good samurai and I've thought maybe he can teach you-"

"But I'm fine on my own Sumire. I don't need someone to teach me, that's what we got Sensei Wu for." He muttered but then he heard a light laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Are you jealous?" Violet asked him, her lavender eyes peering into his.

"W-What?! No, of course not!"

"Ooh yeah, you're jealous alright. Are you afraid of me preferring Nathan over you?"

"I'm not jea-"

"I want the truth."

"Yes… I'm afraid he would take the girl I love away from me. Call me selfish but I don't want to share you."

"Aww, Kai. You don't have to worry. Of course I won't prefer him over you. First of all, he's four years older than me so it would be really awkward; second, he's a brother to me just like Zane. And thirdly, he's not as good-looking as you are." Violet told him and Kai brought her into a tight hug. Having her say that to him reassured all the worrying thoughts he had last night. His arms softly squeezed around her small frame and his nose nested in her caramel hair which smelt of lavender. Such a coincidence.

But when the stairs creaked loudly, the ninja of fire knew it wasn't the soft steps of his sister or Sensei Wu or the quiet steps of a ninja. It was Nathan. Quickly, to prove that Violet was his, Kai bend forward and kissed Violet on the lips. One of his arms held her head while the other one secured around her waist. He pushed deeper into the kiss by urging more from her and making her lean back. He watched as Violet's eyes closed and a pink hue marred her cheeks. In the corner or his eyes, he saw Nathan turn around and ran back into the lower decks. Just because Nathan was gone didn't mean Kai was ready to pull away. He slyly nibbled on her bottom lip and instantly his tongue invaded her mouth. A soft moan vibrated from her mouth and into his and a smirk appeared on Kai's mouth. They continued this until he felt Violet pulled away softly, her face bright red.

"What was that for?" The purple ninja asked and he smirked even wider.

"To show how much _I love you_."

**Ooh, we got a jealous Kai in the house! But I'm soooo sorry for the super short chapter. But mega thanks to: LightningDanino23, ALookIntoMyWorld, Nightmare, ShadowNinja27, Jayla Fire gal, ElementzGirl7, christinelovely77, CarlyShi208, MortalNinjas, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, MinionBanana and KaiRulesSuckers. I've reached 700 reviews, YAY! Thanks everyone for that and my finger, it's much better. Thanks again. **

**ALookIntoMyWorld: Yeah, I have every episode of Ninjago, I always use it to help me to stay with the story line. **

**ShadowNinja27: Don't worry, it's absolutely fine! ;) **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: Hahaha, it's okay. **

**KaiRulesSuckers: I CAN'T WAIT! O.O**

**Ooh! I'm making a website so I can't wait to release it even though it has taken me a month to get halfway but it's about my stories and references. So I'll be posting all of Violet abilities on it some background knowledge on the OC. And once again, thanks everyone!**


	66. Chapter 66 - A Change In Time

**Chapter 66  
A Change In Time**

**.:Violet:.**

The female ninja quickly slipped out of her casual clothes and into her purple ninja gi. She tied her caramel hair in a high ponytail and readied her weapons on her: attaching a bow with a quiver of arrows to her back, daggers in the many slips in her gi and a sword dangling by her waist. Violet quickly rushed out of the oak door of her's and Nya's room and run to the decks where everyone should be waiting. When she got to the top, she noticed all of the boys except Nya and Wu were on the decks.

"What's taking everyone so long..?" She could hear the impatience in Cole's voice.

"Just give them a minute." Violet muttered and it wasn't long before Wu come walking up from the decks below whereas Nya dashed out of the bridge. "Are we all set?"

"Yes, let's go."

They all climbed down the anchor chain, of course the guys wanted to be a gentleman, allowing her and Nya to slide down first. Once they touched the ground, both girls waited the guys to slide down but there was an awful long queue.

"What's taking so long?" Nya hissed next to her and when they both looked up, Nathan was sliding down awfully slow, possibly because he's gripping the chains too tightly.

"Loosen your grip!"

"Violet, this is my first time sliding down a rope or chain!" He shouted back and she sighed softly. After a couple minutes, everyone was down and already running towards Ouroboros. She hoped they could destroy every weapon and vehicle the serpentine were creating. From all the footage the falcon brought back, Garmadon looked like he was preparing for war.

When they got to the city, they all ran through the narrow alley passages and towards the centre of the city. Violet could see Garmadon wearing a thunderous look with a metal helmet over his head and the mega weapon in his hand. This was her first time seeing the weapon and she had to admit, it looked pretty powerful. Just then, Sensei Wu spun into the courtyard, his spinjitzu a magnificent golden colour.

"Lloyd, stay back for a bit, we don't want you to prestart the battle." Violet whispered.

"No, I want to help."

"It's too risky."

"As soon as he uses that staff to attack you guys, I'm coming out and you can't stop me." Lloyd mumbled and she nodded. The four other ninja jumped out behind Wu and she and Nya joined, only to let Nathan run in instead of making a grand entrance.

"Bring it on you fools!" Garmadon snapped in his raspy voice as he gripped the mega weapon tightly. She slightly tensed when Garmadon threatened to bring the weapon forward but it stopped in mid-air when a manly war cry was sounded. A green figure barrelled rolled in front of them before springing up and shooting ice from his hands, hitting the mega weapon.

"Lloyd..? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I've grown a little since the last time you saw me dad."

"Stop them!" Garmadon declared loudly and looking around, Violet could see the serpentine coming from every direction, alley way and streets. Every one of them was armed with weapons. When she looked back to Garmadon, he was gone.

"We need to chase Garmadon; we can't waste our time on the serpentine!" Zane's monotone voice shouted as the snakes already fought them. Violet took out a pair of long, twin blades and used the hilts to hit the temple of her opponents.

"But there's too many!" Jay yelled in return. "Can't you do something about it Violet?!"

"But I haven't fully gain control of my powers. Who knows, if I create a huge hurricane to suck them all up, I may suck you guys up as well. It's not safe." She answered loudly as a spear came out of nowhere and knock her weapons out of her hands. Violet hissed and sent a roundhouse kick to the serpent's temple, knocking it unconscious.

"We'll chase Garmadon so that won't happen. What do you say Violet? It also provides practice for you." Cole shouted from somewhere behind her.

The ninja of air didn't want to risk it. Her sister claimed she was capable to bring the tallest skyscrapers to the ground crumbling. Plus Scarlett never taught her what to do when creating a hurricane this big. Does Violet stay in the eye or does she do it from a distance?

"Alright, I'll do it!" She shouted in response and quickly countered her opponent by shooting out her hand, causing the air to push the snake roughly to the stone building behind it.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Came the worried voice of Nathan.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Join us as soon as you can!" Kai yelled and she nodded. At least this way she can also pull apart their vehicles. When her teammates ran out, she shouted loudly.

"Oi, I'm your opponent now!" This gained all of the serpentine's attention.

Being swift, she focused on the bubbling energy in her that's ready to cause chaos. Already, the soft and calm breeze turned strong and by now, the serpentine were chasing her. She skilfully danced between each snake, trying to stay out of their grasp so they don't break her from her concentration. The gushing winds picked up pace and they brew so strong that her mask flew off but stayed attached to the back of her uniform. But in her path, a Hypnobrai snake pointed their spear at her. Violet jumped up, landing on the spear and then she jumped onto its head and then to another head.

"Get her! She's just a girl!"

By now, she was causing frustration to the snakes and it felt satisfying. Once she reared to the middle of the courtyard, she flipped into the air with her arms and legs tucked it. Once she was at the highest peak of her jump, she straightened her arms and legs and immediately, a large tornado had formed inside the courtyard. Already in the white turbine, dots of black, green, red and blue painted it. The ninja of air remained hovering in the air, looking down at the serpentine like an eagle waiting for the right prey. But something went wrong.

The tornado got too strong. It already sucked all of the serpentine but it wouldn't stop at her command or explode – by exploding, it just pushes all the snakes outwards, slamming into anything. The wind started to whip at her skin and it took her hair out of her ponytail.

"No, no, no. Don't do this to me." She muttered and she struggled to remain in the air. The tornado wanted to suck her in as well. Violet quickly recalled all of her lessons with Scarlett and tried to find something that would help her in this situation.

Violet tried to breathe calmly as she focused on the feeling of the wind. The way it prickled at her skin, now sending shivers down her spine and how it felt refreshing through her hair. Closing her eyes, she then tried focusing on the sound. She drowned out the serpentine cries and it sounded like a rocket, strong and powerful. Instantly, she felt as if she have regained controlled of the tornado. The caramel-hair girl then flicked her wrist, making the hurricane explode, sending all of the things it captured into the stone buildings harshly, knocking them out.

The female ninja floated back down to the ground, her feet touched lightly but she broke into a sprint. She went through the way the ninja went and she found a door to a certain stone building open but sand suddenly seeped through the cement. This caused her to run faster. When she ran in, she just saw Jay, Cole, Kai and Zane jumped through a blue, portal-like circle. Violet looked around to see that the sand was now threatening to consume her. It was already up to her knees.

"Sensei Wu, what's going on?!" She shouted above the whirling sound of the circle. Nathan's, Lloyd's, Nya's and Wu's head snap to her with relief. Possibly because she was alright.

"Just jump into the portal Violet and tell the boys to inform you on the details. We don't have much time!" Wu shouted. She didn't like the fact that she's doing something that she has no idea what's going on. Yet she obeyed her sensei and flew up from the sand and into the portal.

Instead of flying, she felt like she was falling. The portal swirled around her making the female's stomach turn upside down. The colours of light blue and lilac twirled around like ballerinas. But it all disappeared and Violet found herself falling on the backs of her teammates in… a rice paddy?

"What was that?!" She heard Cole yelled underneath her with a groan.

"It's me." She muttered, afraid that her stomach will soon bring up her breakfast.

But after telling Violet everything, they all turned around to take in their observations. Everything felt familiar to Violet as if she has been here before. The smell of smithing metal, the trees and the murky water of the rice paddy they were in. Immediately, the ninja of air knew they were in Ignacia.

"So where are we?"

"No, when are we?"

But when Violet saw the Four Weapons shop not too far, she feared for the worst.

"Guys, welcome to Ignacia. My hometown." Kai breathed in relief next to her.

"Do you guys think Garmadon changed the hands of time to send us to the day Sensei Wu went to recruit Kai?" Violet timidly asked. Her caramel hair was now wet along with her body; they all stuck to her like glue. But this also meant her invisible, pas self is somewhere out there.

"So we need to warn them about the skeleton attack!" Kai suddenly exclaimed.

"No, you heard Sensei Wu. If we change anything, we change everything." Cole's demanding voice warned him and Kai sighed.

"So pretty much, our world –current time frame- is the result of past events that have already happened. If for whatever reason events through our past fail to happen, then the future can radically change." Zane informed them.

"So we have to stop Garmadon from making new events and if he does, we have to change it back?" She questioned.

"Yes, we do."

"Then how come here of all times? Why recruiting Kai why not me, Zane or Cole or even Violet?!" Jay shouted.

"Keep it down. My past was invisible at this point of time, possibly around us. We need to keep quiet otherwise we'll get spotted. I think Garmadon intends to stop Kai becoming a ninja."

"But why only Kai?" Jay asked again with annoyance in his voice.

"Because I was here too." Violet answered.

"If only Sensei Wu was here to guide us." Kai muttered defectively next to her.

Violet looked down to her hands, hoping she could think of an explanation. If she was correct, this would be the time she and Kai fought over the dagger in his shop. Her lavender eyes looked at Kai to see he was thinking of the same thing. If only they could just get along for once.

"_Are you trying to mock me?"_

_"No, I am simply stating a true statement which will not be mentioned into my report."_

_"Get out."_

She could hear their voices perfectly and already, she felt her comrades' eyes on her and Kai.

"Is that you two bickering?" She heard Cole trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes it is." Kai grumbled next to her, obviously not liking this. "But if my memories serve me correct, Sensei Wu would be entering soon."

"Hey, there he is! We can tell him about everything. He'll understand won't he?" Jay piped up.

"I think it should be fine but we can't let the old Kai, Violet and Nya see us talking to him otherwise it will affect the future."

"I think I know what to do."

**.::.**

Violet watched carefully behind a rock as the past Kai tried to get the past Wu to leave but her attention drifted to herself.

"_And our shop is called 'Four Weapons' and not 'For Browsing'. Either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else, I've already got enough of those_."

"Whoa Kai, you were so rude."

"Zip it!"

"Wait guys, this won't work. I remember following Wu out and talking to him about Kai. We won't be able to talk to Wu alone without me tagging along." Violet alerted them as Wu started to walk out and they saw the past Violet walking along sides with him with a strawberry blonde wig on.

"Well won't Garmadon go back to see himself? So really, he's allowing himself to be seen." Cole pointed out.

"But unlike us, Garmadon's mature in his own way. It won't really change our future." Zane grumbled and now, past Sensei Wu and Violet was closer.

"Well we need to think of something quickly!"

"Violet's mature enough to do this. Come on Violet!" Kai whispered and instantly, he leaped out from the rock and grabbed Sensei Wu and his other hand covering his mouth. Violet did the same to her past, feeling oddly strange about this. Of all the people she fought against, never have she be found trying to restrain someone the same height as her.

"Shhh, just calm down." She tried soothing her past self.

Once she and Kai got behind the rock, she let herself go and instantly, her past went to Wu's side. She and Kai retreated back to their teammate's side.

"Whoa whoa whoa. If we're trying to stop Garmadon from changing anything, won't talking to Violet and Sensei be altering the past, changing our future?"

"That would be correct but I believe a big '_uh oh_' is in order but we really have no other solution." Zane informed them all. When Violet looked towards the Past Wu and Violet, she decided to explain their situation.

"Sensei Wu, we really need your help." She started but the old man started to splutter and look between her and the past her.

"H-How? My five students. I… I…"

"Look Sensei. We travelled back in time to warn you about changes Garmadon is planning to make to change our time-frame. We don't have much time but can you help us?"

"I don't understand… but I'll try."

"Thank you Sensei." She nodded but Kai quickly took over by placing his hands on Wu's shoulders.

"Okay, any moment know, the skeletons are going to attack and we think Garmadon is trying to hurt me- I mean the past me and Violet."

"Hold up." Violet's past self interrupted. "How do we know this isn't some joke because you," she pointed to Kai, "were just now really rude and being an absolute d-"

"Well because I happen to know your real name instead of 'Linda'." Kai said softly and she became quiet. "But we have to do everything in our power to protect my past self and past Violet."

"I don't need protection."

"Trust me, you'll need it." Violet reassured herself but then the clouds turned dark and the sounds of engines became louder. "They're here."

"Hide!" Cole hissed and pushed all seven of them behind a much larger rock closer to the shop.

"Go out, you need to make sure Kai doesn't think you're an assassin and don't mention anything about us!" Violet whispered quickly and pushed her past self into the fight scene. She clearly remember Wu telling her that she wasn't allowed to fight but she have to prove she's weak enough not to be an assassin.

The remaining six watched as the past Kai came out clothed in samurai gear and a large katana whereas Violet's past self was standing there. Then Kai pushed her out of a way from an incoming dagger.

"So far so good." She heard Kai muttered into her ear and she nodded.

"You were really heavy with the amour on." Violet told him as they continued to watch the fight.

"But you should have moved."

"And continue making you think I'm an assassin."

"Yeah… I umm… sorry about that." He said with defeat but she smiled.

"I want to help…" They both then heard Jay muttered. "Should we help or not?"

"Don't look at me. I'm wise but not _that_ wise."

"Well since the past have already been altered, I don't see why we can't fight a couple of skeletons- as long as your past self won't see you."

"Yeah, that already happened." Violet mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah well your life is already crazy so I don't see how seeing your future self is really a surprise."

"Good point."

So when a couple skeletons came towards them from the back of the shop, the ninja and the past Sensei Wu quietly defeated them until Violet remembered another thing for the past.

"Sensei, it's your turn!" And she pushed him –gently- towards the main fight.

"Is everything going according to your memories?" She heard Cole asked and Kai nodded for both of them.

"Yeah, everything is going according to our memories. Right now, one of the skeletons would shoot one of those claw things at my sister." The brunette answered and all of them peered around the shop, waiting for the events to fall in.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" The female ninja then heard Samukai yelled.

"Both sir or the blonde or the black?"

"Err… I dunno… get the one in the red dress!"

But something went wrong. She knew it. The claw didn't grab Nya, instead it missed the younger girl and grabbed the past Violet instead.

"Oh no." She gasped.

"What?!"

"They were supposed to grab Nya, not me!"

**Sorry guys, I have to stop there. Once there's too much dialogue, I get a bad writer's block. Sorry if the chapter was also rushed. But thanks to ElementzGirl7, she updated me of this story status. So I'm still in 5****th**** for reviews but I'm tying for 8****th**** in favourites and still 7****th**** for follows. Once again, I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you guys. So major thanks to: MortalNinjas, LightningDanino23, AllyofTheNinja, Jayla Fire Gal, legolover101, KaiRulesSuckers, Nightmare, ALookIntoMyWorld, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208 and the guest. **

**The guest: Violet loves Kai but only see Nathan as a brother. **

**ElementzGirl7: Thanks Ellie for the update!**

**CarlyShi208: That's a great idea!**

**So thanks again to everyone and please review! :)**


	67. Chapter 67 - Rescuing Yourself

**Chapter 67  
Rescuing Yourself**

**.:Violet:.**

As the past Kai and Nya reunite, glad they weren't hurt; the past Sensei Wu joined the future ninja behind the shop once again with a panicking Violet.

"Was this supposed to happen?"

"No Sensei." Violet muttered as she bit her tongue and she tried to think of all the possible outcomes this can have in their future. Not only was she on the edge but also Kai and Wu. Kai since, well, he cares for Violet and Wu because Violet was like daughter to him.

"They were supposed to take my sister. The only reason you convinced me to become a ninja is to save my sister. If the skeletons return with Violet, not only I'll lose motivation in becoming a ninja but Violet may even die!" She heard Kai ranted as he now started to pace.

"Oh…"

"Sensei, no matter what, you need to convince Kai to go with you to the monastery no matter what and I'm sure the five of us will be able to get Violet back. If not then the five of us will never unite and never train Lloyd to become the Green Ninja."

"Lloyd's the Green Ninja?"

"Focus Sensei! Nya will never fall head over heels for Jay and same goes for Violet and Kai." Once these words left Zane's mouth, Violet watched with a little bit of amusement as Jay and Kai rushed over to Wu and started to shake him.

"No matter what, you must convince Kai to be a ninja!" Both of them chorused but when Violet heard footsteps coming, she quickly used her element to push the boys and her onto the roof, leaving Sensei Wu.

They then watched as the past Kai talks to Wu and so far, Wu have convinced him but the past Kai said he only coming because Nya wants too.

"This won't motivate Kai enough."

"What makes you say that Violet?" She heard Cole whisper to her.

"Because the past me said I'm only doing it because of Nya. The reason I trained hard was to make sure I was ready to save Nya. Knowing me, I'll just put in no effort into training." Kai answered for her and then they watched as Wu walked into the direction of the monastery, Kai and Nya following him.

"So what do we do? How are we supposed to motivate Kai and save Violet without changing too much of the past?" Jay questioned and they slowly started to climb out of the tree.

"I think I how."

"Spill Zane!"

"We have to kidnap Nya and deliver her to wherever Samukai is camping… tonight. This will give time for Kai to knock sense into himself and Violet to save herself."

"And how am I supposed to knock sense into myself?"

"The mirror in the bathroom where we first thought can easily move from its frame. We'll just create a hole in the wall, and there you go, a splitting image." Zane suggested and Violet pondered on it.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. In fact, it's a genius idea!" She exclaimed. "I'll go and scout their camp, you guys see how Kai puts up with training. Like Zane said, we'll do it tonight."

"But we didn't come to the monastery until a week after Kai started his training right?" Violet heard Jay asked.

"And do you think Garmadon will wait a week? No, he'll do things straight away. I suggest you guys will try to get Sensei Wu to somehow communicate with the past Jay, Cole and Zane and tell them to come this evening. I'll repeat, we're doing this tonight."

**.:Past Violet:.**

"Let me go!" She hissed as the skeletons settled her cage onto the dirt ground. All they did was laugh at Violet and poked her with sticks.

_It's no use. _

The ninja sighed at the little voice as she gave up. Violet watched as the skeletons left her alone and set up camp further away that she could only she the light of the fire. She couldn't see what the skeletons were doing but she was sure they couldn't see her either. How much more strange can this day get? First she nearly blew her cover with Kai and then she and Sensei met the _future_ ninja.

Her future self looked… Mature, strong yet there was grief. Violet didn't know how she knew this; probably it was because it was herself. But how did she get discovered by the four boys? And did Cole, Zane and Jay really look like that?

(AN: Violet met them after Kai get recruited as a ninja therefor not allowing her to go on her mission to keep an eye out for the three boys)

But Violet was surprised how kind the future Kai was; it was as if someone has zapped him with a magic spell of kindness.

_Maybe you just have to give the boys some time. Who knows, maybe in the future you'll save Kai's life and he said he'll repay you by being forever kind._

She scoffed at her little voice and doubted it. Kai can't be kind. This must be some mistake.

_No it can't. He said he knows you name isn't Linda. It was Violet. It can't be a mistake, a joke or some prank. I really think they're from the future._

Violet amazed her little voice managed to catch all of that. She was also surprised at its smartness. But with a defeated sigh, she slumped back down in her cage and glared at the skeletons. The ninja knew it would be safer to leave her wig on along but she took off the heels that killed her aching feet. But footsteps got closer to her cage and she snapped her head to the skeleton that came closer to her. But this one was different from the others. Instead of being translucent, he had ghostly black skin, four arms and glowing red eyes, not the usual dull red ones.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice raspy and low but it sounded powerful as if he held high authority.

"W-Why should I tell you?" She questioned, trying to keep the pathetic reporter act.

"Because I only know one person with eyes such as yours." The strange skeleton replied, his answer placed Violet on the edge.

"What's his name?"

"It's not a he. It's a she and you look every familiar to her." He then answered and crouched down. The skeleton brought his face close to the cage, and fear settled into her stomach.

"Y-You're Lord Garmadon!"

"Keep it down you stupid ninja!" The lord of the Underworld snapped and this got her scared. She has only seen the evil lord once when she got captured once –that she'll never admit out loud- but she only seen him as a shadow and with two arms.

"Y-You can't be h-him. He's a shadow and what the heck, you have four arms!" She exclaimed but as quickly as a flash, his arm went through the bars of the cage and slapped her hard against her cheek, sending her into shock.

"Keep it down other I'll kill you on the spot." He hissed lowly and she panicked.

_Maybe this is the future Garmadon. Maybe he did something bad, remember the future ninja said that Garmadon went back in time to hurt you and Kai?_

For once, her little voice sounded correct. But the truth worried her. Violet didn't want that to be the case. Was this even supposed to happen? She watched as Garmadon crouched down and produced a dagger from his pocket. In her eye, it was poorly made. The blade was ragged. Even though it wasn't sharp, it wouldn't make a clean cut. Instead it would create more pain for the victim.

"You're supposed to be banished in the Underworld, you aren't supposed to be in Ninjago unless…"

"I went back in time?" He snarled. "Why yes I did, and now, I'm here to do something I should have done ages ago but I was too stupid to see you." He hissed and Garmadon thrust the blade through the bars. Violet tried dodging it but the small space was limited.

"Hey Garmadon, pick on someone your own size."

Violet watched as a purple figure dropped down from the tree with a dagger in both hands. Instantly Violet knew it was her future self. The dark lord pulled away from the cage, a deep scowl on his face.

"So my assumptions were correct. You pesky ninja followed me." She heard Garmadon hissed at her future self.

**.:Violet:.**

"Of course we did, who else would stop you?" She asked innocently as the female ninja started to twirl the daggers among her fingers.

"No one!" He snapped and then he ran towards her. Violet quickly used both of her daggers to parry his blunt one but his strength was beyond Nathan's and Kai's. She didn't except Lord Garmadon to be so strong. But both of her arms were occupied and his lower two trying to attack her.

The purple ninja ended up using her right leg to kick them away but gravity wasn't on her side today. She ended up falling backwards with the dark-skinned man on top of her. She was clearly disadvantaged. It was dark, she was small and he had four arms. Being swift, she threw her dagger before Garmadon could pin it down and she mentally smile at her success of the dagger hitting the lock of cage. Now it was up to her past self to get herself free.

"Where's the rest of your pathetic team?"

"Yes they may be less experienced than me but that gives you no rights to call them pathetic!" Violet snapped and she kicked Garmadon below the waist and immediately he rolled off. But the man recovered quickly.

"Then why aren't they here with you? If you're really a team, shouldn't you stick together? Maybe you're their weakest link; after all you went through more harsh times and sensitive to them." He sneered and this enraged Violet. Immediately she dived at him, swishing her blade for his neck. "This is what I meant. You can barely control you own anger. You're also so lucky my men can't see us fight otherwise they'll have you locked up as well."

"Shut up!" She hissed. The ninja of air didn't understand this hatred and rage bubbling up in her. She hated the fact Garmadon called her weak, insulted the loyalty of her friends and his understatement of her capabilities. This anger caused the wind to pick up and she didn't care if this catches the attention of the skeletons because they're too stupid.

"Give up Violet. I'm going to change the past either way we all know it."

"You're wrong!" And suddenly, she thrust her arms out, creating a large gush of wind to knock Garmadon towards a tree. Being quick, Violet ran over to the cage to see her past self desperately trying to get herself free. "Come on."

She got her dagger to slice the bones and she dragged her past far away and fast so Garmadon won't catch up to them. Violet could easily tell the past Violet wanted to ask questions but knowing herself, she wouldn't ask until they're finish with the wild goose chase. Instead of heading back to the monastery, Violet headed to where the Golden Bow was. Because of this new change in events, Violet never went to the boys' mission in the Toxic Bogs or fetched the map and her weapon.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure, fire away but I won't answer them all." Violet answered.

"O-Okay… How did you find me?"

"I remember when Nya got capture-"

"Nya was supposed to be captured?"

"Hey, I know we both hate interruptions so don't do it. Nya was supposed to be captured but since you were, Garmadon have managed to succeed in changing Kai's motivation to train as a ninja. In my time, after the four boys met for the first time, I came here and saw the skeletons camped here with the map of the where about of the five golden weapons. Anything else?"

"How did you guys come back here? I mean into our time frame?" Her past asked.

"That's a question you'll find the answer to soon." She replied Violet could tell they were close to the Golden Bow.

"Kai has change, hasn't he? He seems kind and less grumpy than he is now."

"That's because he has."

"And why?"

"Geez, aren't you overloaded with questions." Violet laughed but nevertheless, she continued. "Promise me not to freak out but you have to make sure you do it."

"I don't understand but sure."

"The reason he changed is because of us. So in my time, he's my boyfriend."

"What?! Him? He's arrogant-"

"We change him. I had this conversation with Nya a couple days ago and she told me she has never seen him so controlled before. Trust me, we have changed him." Violet repeated and then they arrive at the place. "You need to collect your weapon. Just be kind to the dragon by the way."

"The dragon?"

"I'll be back." Violet ended quickly, ignoring her questions about the dragon.

**.:Kai:.**

"Hey dummy-"

"Ah!"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you." Kai smirked as his past self stumbled back from the sink with shock on his face. What can the ninja of fire say? Zane's idea was brilliant!

"Me..?"

"Would you get you head on straight and start listening to Sensei Wu? The fate of the world kind of rests on it."

"Why does it matter? It's not like the world is going to suddenly turn evil and dark. Plus he's just a stupid, old-"

"He is not stupid! He's wiser than you think. Plus you need to also be kind to Linda." Kai snapped, also trying to keep in mind to say 'Linda' and not Violet.

"That silly reporter?"

Kai didn't understand but he felt angry. He felt offended when his past called Sensei stupid and Violet silly. Why did he have to be that arrogant and ignorant?

"She's important you know." Kai replied sternly, narrowing his eyes at the past Kai.

"Yeah right…"

"_Ah! Help! Kai!" _Suddenly both of them could hear Nya's cries for help. Instantly, Kai knew what this meant.

"Nya..?"

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you yet! You can't leave!" Kai shouted to his past as he was ready to walk out.

"Why not, you're just my reflection?!"

Not holding back the anger, Kai leaped out of the hole –where the mirror would be- and slammed his fist into his past's jaw.

"I hate to say this but we really deserved that." He muttered and quickly grabbed the skeleton mask from his waist and put it on his face. Just like that, he exited the room, leaving the unconscious, past Kai.

**.:A Couple Days Later:.**

As past Violet and Wu, future Zane, Jay and Cole looked over their past selves, Kai grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her away. So far, so good. His former self is now motivated to be a ninja to save his sister and they have obtained all golden weapons but the sword of fire. In theory, his past should be waking up in an hour but he needed to talk with Violet. These past few days she have been with her past self, training her with her powers. The ninja of air believes if she teaches herself this, Scarlett can teach her other things. Of course, Violet reassured Kai that she won't tell the past Violet that the little voice is her sister.

"Kai, where are you taking me?" Violet whispered but he held her hand tightly.

"I've found this place accidentally a couple months ago in our time and I thought maybe if I showed you it, it could relax you a bit because of all of the things happening." He replied softly and when he saw a clearing, he smiled. The red ninja hoped the place looked the same. And it did.

Despite the darkness of the night, the moonlight made the flowers in the meadow look like they were glowing. In the small clear was a small pond with a couple accented flat rocks. The field was covered in lavenders and violets but with the moon rays of light, it made the colour stand out and it seemed the whole place lit up. But then Kai could see fireflies buzzing around. This place looked more amazing than what he originally found it in.

The brunette looked to his girlfriend and saw her whole face lit up at the sight. From the glow of the flowers, it casted a soft purple hue on her face and her own violet eyes seemed to sparkle, brighter than the flowers and the moon. Violet was beautiful, there was no point in denying it. Heck, no one could ever deny it.

The way her caramel twisted in loose curls to adorn her peaches and cream skin. It ended just below her shoulders, neatly cut but it perfectly framed her slender and heart shaped face. Her cupid-shaped lips were silk, smooth and a rich shade of pink. Her cute nose was small but slender. She looked gorgeous and Kai didn't want to share her with anyone else.

"Kai, this place is beautiful." She gasped and he smiled softly. Kai grabbed her smaller hand and pulled her through the tall lavenders yet carefully, not wanting to squash the short violets. Wherever they moved to, the fireflies would create a small path. Kai decided he wanted to take her to the pond. The flowers thinned out so there was a two meter gap between the circular pond and the flowers. In that two meter gap was just green, fresh and lush grass.

"I thought you would like it but you should see the fishes." Kai told her and he crouched down near the pond, Violet followed. He peered in and saw a silver fish dash passed.

"Kai, did you see that?"

"Of course. It's a Shimmer Fish. They're really rare to find now days but their scales are completely silver." He informed her and he gently laid his hand on top of the water.

Kai watched with amazement as a Shimmer Fish came to the surface. It's scales reflected the moon rays. It has a long and narrow body but its tail looked like a drape of silk. The ancient fish softly head-butted his hand and he chuckled softly.

"Give me your hand." And he grabbed Violet's wrists gently and placed it on the surface so her hand was relaxed. The fish then came to her hand.

"This is amazing Kai. Every part of it is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it Sumire." Kai smiled as she started to stroke the fish. Unlike other fish, these fish can be affectionate when it comes to people who are gentle and kind. It was like a special sixth sense these fish have to notice this.

"You have to bring me back here in our time frame. I wonder if it would look more magnificent." She mused and she softly brought her hand away.

Kai took this time to lean in and gently kiss those silk lips of her's. His hand softly cupped her jaw as he kissed her and she kissed back. It was official. Kai is the luckiest man alive in Ninjago to have the most beautiful girl as his. But Violet didn't just have beauty, she was kind, sweet and gentle apart except when she's angered and into ninja mode. But it made him wonder if he was that right guy for her. After all, he was the hot-headed one that skips into conclusions and arrogant. But slowly –with hesitation- he pulled away but he left his forehead resting on her's and his hand never fell from her face.

"W-We should go. Soon your former self will fall into Garmadon's trap."

"Yeah." He mumbled and he dropped his hand and fully pulled away from her. Being swift, he got onto his two feet and extended a hand to help her up.

"Thanks. Not for helping me up but taking me here. It really did relax me."

"No problem Sumire, anything for you."

**I actually went up to 5000 words on this chapter so I thought here would be a good ending. Sorry if the start was rushed. I had a major writer's block and then when I wrote the ending –meadow- I just kept writing. Thanks to: ALookIntoMyWorld, Nightmare, CarlyShi208, Guest, Yuna53421, LightningDanino23, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, christinelovely77, KaiRulesSuckers, ShadowNinja27, ElementzGirl7, DipperJuliet and MortalNinjas. **

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	68. Chapter 68 - More Than One

**Chapter 68  
More Than One**

**.:Kai:.**

They all watched as the former Violet and Kai failed to defeat the future Garmadon. Since Violet reasoned their past is already messed up and is far from repairable, she told her past self to help Kai in her visible form. Kai was relieved his past self didn't reason it and tried to help out. But now, Garmadon have skilfully disarmed the past Kai and Violet from their golden weapons with his mega weapon and both were defenceless. Kai's amber eyes kept flickering back to himself and his Sword of Fire and he could easily tell Violet was doing the same.

"Should we?" The ninja of fire asked her.

"I can't see what damage it'll cause. Our past is already screwed up. Let's do it." Violet nodded.

Being like the ninja they were, they rolled along the ashen ground and picked up their golden weapons, remarking the weightless gold. Instantly, Kai jumped in front of the two past ninja and held his sword out.

"Two Kai's?" The shadow of the past Garmadon spluttered unintelligently and Kai smirked while the present Garmadon scowled.

"Yeah!" The brunette heard his former self cheered and then another gasp came from the shadow once again.

"And two purple ninja?"

"Nice to meet you too." Kai heard Violet's voice clear right next to him. He looked to see she already have notched an arrow into the string.

"And a female at that." The shadow spat venomously. "Go me! Destroy them!"

"Not on our watch!" All four ninja (past and present Kai and Violet) hissed back and with a nod from Violet, Kai attacked first. He narrowly dodged the attacks Garmadon attempted with the Mega Weapon and when the ninja of fire ducked down, he could feel his former self roll over his back and kick the present Garmadon in the chest.

The four-man stumbled back. Kai grabbed his past's hand and took a step back to let the Violets have their turn. The only way Kai could tell the difference between them –since both were in their gi and their masks down- is how big the lump is at the back of the masks. The past Violet is bigger because of her longer hair whereas the Violet he grew to love is smaller. The past Violet jumped in front of the recovering Garmadon. Low to the ground, she kicked her leg out to kick Garmadon's feet to make him trip again. The present Violet then leaped lightly on the past's back and jumped back high in the sky with her bow posed. Once she released the arrow, it whizzed through the air but Garmadon's Mega Weapon deflected it. But the power from the arrow pushed him back further. Joining into the fight, Zane came out of nowhere with his fists raised, frightening the dark lord. Garmadon got up and started to walk backwards but blocking his way was Cole.

Kai was proud at the teamwork they've managed to do. But just as he was about to high five his former self, Cole came out of nowhere and knocked everyone down.

"Why is it that whenever I'm knocked down, it's always Cole on top of me?" He heard Violet muttered as she lay on top of him and Cole on top of her.

"It's just bad timing I guess." Kai replied back with a groan from all of the weight that was placed on his chest.

"Well if you ask me, I would say that the past have drastically changed!" Cole yelled back and all five of them hoped back onto their feet.

"I was thinking about that," Zane started as he quickly brushed his shirt down, "it could be possible to erase the events that have transpired so far by destroying the mega weapon that brought us here the first place."

"So in other words, if we destroy that weapon, we can go home?" Kai asked and by now, he realised that his past self and Violet have disappeared.

"Err… Theoretically."

"But nothing can destroy the mega weapon!"

"How about the four golden weapons that forged to create it?" Jay's merry voice was suddenly heard. Kai forgot about him for a moment.

"But doing this can also change our future! By destroying the mega weapons, we wouldn't have the vehicles we used when Jay's parents got bitten, the Bounty would still be in wrecks; when we return, we'll probably still be in that dumpy apartment and Lloyd wouldn't be the age he is now! And the serpentine wouldn't side with Garmadon." Violet wise words struck them deep.

"But we don't have any other choice do we?"

"I guess not…"

"Let's just do it and deal with the future later!"

**.:Violet:.**

"Fire!"

"Lightning!"

"Earth!"

"Ice!"

"Air!"

Each golden weapon was posed at the Mega Weapon and their respective element trailed from the end and towards the Mega Weapon. The staff-like weapon shone brightly and a soft buzz could be heard. Violet could feel her bow tremble in her fingers as gushes of air were produced. All she did was shot an arrow and it was like an invisible string of air was attached from the bow to the arrow. The wind inside the cave became stronger, the heat became unbearable yet there was a sight chill in the air as well as tingles of lightning running over her skin. But the solid ground underneath her feet shook.

"What are you doing?!" The four-armed Garmadon yelled and Violet could see him struggling to keep a grip on the Mega Weapon. She knew it was working and she was happy for it.

Then suddenly, the weapon slipped through his midnight black skin and into the air. The female ninja could then feel her weapon trying to leave her hand so she let go. Immediately, the gush of air vanished and when Violet looked around, she saw her team let go of their weapons and they floated towards the now-glowing Mega Weapon. All the weapons started to vibrate and specks of red, blue and white surrounded the weapons. In a way, the convergent of the weapons was spectacular and beautiful. With a pop, the four Golden Weapons joined into the Mega Weapon. And then, it shot up through the opening of the volcano and into the night sky. And there goes a bang. The Mega Weapon then exploded like a firework; beautiful and big.

But it all vanished like a cloud of smoke. Many different shades of grey swirled in front of Violet's lavender eyes and she felt nausea. The swirling colours made her feel like she was falling and spinning at the same time at a fast rate. But when it stopped, she dropped to her knees and placed her hands onto the floor to stable herself. But they were no longer spinning. When she looked up, she saw Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane looking like they were about to throw up themselves.

"Are we back in the future?" She heard Cole croak as he used scythe in his hand to steady himself. It wasn't the golden weapon though.

"Must be the reason why I feel I'm about to throw up." Jay then nervously chuckles and Violet slowly stood up; trying not to move to fast otherwise she would throw up.

"Remind me to never jump into a time portal or anything like that ever again." She groaned.

"Agreed." Kai responded but then the Cole gasped loudly. "What is it?"

"So if we're in the bounty now… Does that mean Lloyd is still here?" Cole asked and just then, Lloyd ran through the door and what was surprising to Violet was that Lloyd was still his eighteen year-old self.

"Sorry I'm late." He panted with a sheepish grin. "Are we ready to start training?"

"Lloyd!"

**.::.**

Violet stared up at the ceiling from her bed, deep in thought before they wondered over to the window of her's and Nya's room. The sky was a deep, midnight blue colour with stars plastered on it and the crescent moon shone brightly. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft splashes of the waves against the Bounty and Nya's deep breathing.

Even though it was so peaceful, Violet's mind wasn't. She was confused. She didn't understand why they still have the Bounty and Lloyd's still a teenager. The female ninja wondered if this was how Destiny wanted it to be; for Lloyd to remain as a teenager and for them to have the bounty in their grasp. And the funny thing is that Lloyd doesn't recall anything about a Mega Weapon, neither does Nya or Wu although he said he knew what it was but he didn't know it existed. But Nathan was still here as well. But to her relief, the scar she got from the shadow Garmadon's sword was gone. Knowing she won't get sleep again, she hoped out of bed and headed towards the door.

When the ninja of air walked out, she could hear footsteps in the hallway. Instantly, Violet flattened herself against the wall and tried to see who was it in the darkness but she couldn't see. The footsteps got closer and then it went past her without recognising her presence. The female ninja let herself hover in the air as she followed this person. Once they got near to the end of the corridor where there were stairs that led up to the decks, Violet could see the person.

"Zane..?" She asked softly as she landed back onto the floor. At first, the ninja looked alarm but when he turned around and saw it was her, Violet saw he looked relieved. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess it sort of depends what you are asking about."

"True… You want to talk about it?"

"Once we get onto the decks." Nodding her head, she followed Zane onto the decks and towards the rail. For some reason, there was a sad atmosphere around the Nindroid. It was probably the way how he had his head tilted downwards, his drooped shoulders and slumped figure. Violet grew concern by the second. When Zane leaned over the rails and stared into the water, Violet did the same and waited.

"Do you ever have a dream that felt so real and happy but when you wake up, the realisation of it being a dream is depressing?" He asked her.

"Yes. I had that way too many times but sometimes, they're not the happy dreams but worst. After I wake up, I always smile for how fortunate I am… Now tell me the dream."

"I'm not done yet… But what if it was a memory that changed? Or something that will happen?"

"Continue."

"I recalled one of my memories with my father when he created the falcon for the first time. I can remember how happy I've felt and everything… but then the falcon fell dead and when I turned around, I've found myself at the time when my father passed away in his bed… the same time he flicked my memory switch. The next moment the surrounding changes and I've found each one of you guys old in that bed while I stayed the same… And it's depressing because I'll remain forever eighteen while you guys will grow old with families…"

"Oh Zane…" Violet sighed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She didn't know how to respond to that. What he said was true. They'll grow older while he'll remain eighteen. "But you will find a special someone out there who wouldn't care and love you."

"But that's the thing Violet, there's no Nindroids out there. I'm the first and probably last one. My father is dead so he won't be able to create more…"

"Just give it time Zane and when that time comes, the wait will be worth it." She smiled gently. "And maybe if we're lucky, Sensei Wu can find a formula that can make you human perhaps. But let's not get our hopes up that high alright?" And he nodded stiffy.

"Thank you Violet."

"No worries, that's what siblings are for right?"

"Yeah."

**.:Kai:.**

Since it was Violet's turn to cook breakfast, everyone waited in the dining room. Kai wanted to help but Violet claimed that she was fine and she wanted breakfast to be a surprise.

"Hey, does anyone know what the date is?" He heard Nathan ask.

"It's the thirteenth of February… Ah! And it's a Friday! It's bad luck Friday!" Jay suddenly cried out and Kai softly shook his head with a sigh.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's Violet's birthday in three days." Nathan answered. "We should do something."

"How do you know this? Violet told me she forgotten her birthday since she was six - when she last celebrated it." Sensei Wu asked.

"I was Scarlett's best friend when we were little so I was there at the hospital when she was born." Nathan replied and Kai looked down. In a way, Nathan seem to know more about Violet than he did but then again, Kai have been with Violet more and maybe he might know more… But still, he didn't know when her birthday was…

"Well if she hasn't celebrated since she was six, we should throw a massive party for her then."

"And maybe we should remain this as a secret… you know, like a surprise party."

"That'll be great!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Instantly, the whole room fell silent as Violet walk in with plates of food flying behind her. When Kai looked, he saw many stacks of pancakes with different syrups, berries and toppings.

"We were guessing what the wonderful smell was." Kai said causally. After all, he didn't want to mess up what may be the biggest surprise for his girlfriend. He watched as Violet used her element to set the plates onto the table and then she sat down on the chair next to him.

**.:Violet:.**

After she cleaned all the dishes, Violet walked out of the kitchen and enjoyed the ocean breeze against her skin. She walked down the stairs from the kitchen to the decks.

"Someone looks like she's enjoying herself." She heard a deep chuckle from the mast and when she looked, she saw Nathan leaning against it.

"And hello to you too." She grinned as she walked her way over to Nathan.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"And why would you ask a question like that?"

"What, can't a guy be curious?" He asked as he perked an eyebrow. Violet pondered deeply on this question. As she thought about it, she looked at the ocean and how the waves were gentle against the Bounty.

"Nothing."

"N-Nothing?"

"Yeah, I already have what I need. A caring family with food and shelter." She answered with a smile stretched on her face but Nathan looked oddly troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, if you say so." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to see what the others are up to so see ya."

And the female ninja left the samurai on the decks. Walking down the steps that lead into the lower decks of the Destiny's Bounty, Violet reached up to the hair tie in her hair and took it out and let her wavy, caramel hair fall to her shoulders. She knew Sensei Wu would be meditating but she didn't know what everyone was up to.

Come to think about it, there were many rooms in the lower decks of the Bounty. There was Sensei's room, the guys' room installed with their own bathroom, Nathan's room, her's and Nya's room. So far, that's a total of four rooms. Then there were two other bathrooms, two different training rooms, four closets/storage room and of course, the living/game room. On the upper deck, there was the dining room, kitchen and laundry and the floor above was of course the bridge.

Violet knocked on the guys' room –since it was the closest- and waited. When the door opened, she saw Cole and Jay popping their heads out from behind the door.

"Hi guys!"

"O-Oh! Hi Violet. Umm… What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just a little bit bored. So what are you guys doing?" She asked, trying to take a look of the room but Cole moved his body so she couldn't. Something wasn't right.

"Don't look inside, it's a mess and I really mean it."

"Ok…"

"We were trying to clean but Mr Motor Mouth here tripped and knocked over one of the bunks."

"No I did- I mean, yes I did."

"Alrighty then… I let you guys continue." Violet said and she turned around and headed towards her room. So far, that's Jay, Cole and Nathan acting weird. Once she got to the door, she could hear Nya talking to someone inside.

"_You're being paranoid, don't worry. It's fine-"_

_"But it's not… I rushed it like always…"_

_"Kai, You still have two days to complete it, not one hour. I'll give you more parts but don't rush it and take your time because this is from you, not me."_

Violet didn't understand why Kai was in there and what they were talking about. What was Kai rushing and why was there a deadline? The violet-eyed girl was too deep in thought she didn't hear the door open until someone called her name.

"V-Violet?"

"O-Oh! Morning Kai."

"Oh, er… What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see what's everyone doing but if you're doing something secretive, I can leave if you want…" She sighed and she looked at Kai's face. "You know what, I'll just go then."

**I'm soooo sorry if this chapter was short but one again, I exceeded the limit by going to 6000 words but this was the only good place to cut. I'm extremely sorry everyone! But I'm glad you all like the meadow scene. :) But thanks to: Nightmare, CarlyShi208, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Jayla Fire Gal, MortalNinjas, ElementzGirl7, legolover101, Anonymous, ShadowNinja27 and ALookIntoMyWorld. **

**Anonymous: I try to update once every 5 days. **

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	69. Chapter 69 - Surprises

**Chapter 69  
Surprises**

**.:Violet:.**

Three days later and everyone was still acting suspicious and Violet was fed up. It was already in the morning and at breakfast, everyone kept giving her a look. So now, it was after breakfast and everyone have just vanished or 'busy'. The female ninja went to the rails and looked at the ocean. At the moment, the Destiny's Bounty was docked at a small, secluded beach. It was a peaceful, the white, pristine sand was clean of anything but shells, the water was so clear yet so blue and the greenery surrounding was filled with exotic flowers and colourful birds. However, it didn't ease Violet at all.

"Violet?"

"Yes Nathan?" She asked and she turned around to see her friend carrying many blades on him. "What's with all the weapons?"

"The others complained they needed a bit of sharpening so I volunteered to go to a blacksmith."

"But wouldn't Kai or Nya sharpen it?"

"They're both busy, plus the sharpening stone went funny so we need to get a new one too. Did I get all of your daggers?"

"No, there's still four more dozen in my room-"

"How many daggers do you have?"

"Not enough." She answered with a smirk and the purple ninja quickly bolted into her room, ignoring the shocked looks from Kai and Nya, and grabbed a box underneath her bed and ran out. "Let me accompany you then."

"Great!"

**.::.**

Unlike Kai's blacksmith shop, this one didn't display a variety of weapons or as good quality weapons but it seemed this shop specialises in blades because every single sword and dagger she has seen looked magnificent. While Nathan organised the blacksmith to sharpen the weapons, Violet went around to each dagger rack, looking for the most beautiful daggers. When she found a pair (twin daggers), she was deeply amazing at the exquisiteness of it. The curved blades were polished so well there wasn't a single scratch or mark on the blade and the edge was so sharp that when Violet lightly skimmed it over her left arm, it cut the light hairs off without resistance. The handle was made out of a lavender jade which made her think if she was supposed to get these twin daggers. But thin strings of silver –or white gold, she can't tell- made a diamond pattern on the handle. Violet flipped one of the daggers over so she could see the over side of the blade and she was amazed to see from tip to base, a sting of amethyst and silver marred the blade with runes craved into the blade. She looked at the other one to see the same but with different runes.

"That's a beauty isn't it?" She heard Nathan asked and when she turned around, she saw he got a couple of new sharpening stones.

"Yeah, they're beautiful and surprisingly light." Violet said with a small smile on her lips.

"You like it?"

"Yeah-"

"Good, they're yours."

"What?"

"The blacksmith said he crafted them for his daughter since she has an obsession over purple and pretty things but she's currently ill and he thinks it would be wise to sell it to someone else."

"But something like this would be expensive." She exclaimed and she took notice of the small tag that was hanging from the handle. $990.

"Too bad, I've already bought them."

"Nathan!"

"Just think of it as a present okay?"

"But I don't need presents."

"Too bad." And he teased but she growled lowly.

"Really Nathan, I don't need them. You just said before that I have way too many daggers."

"But you said they weren't enough." And at this, he snuck his tongue at her.

**.::.**

When they got back to the Bounty, Violet retrieved her daggers from Nathan before being dragged off by Nya and into their room.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Violet asked as Nya locked the door. Being ignored, Violet sighed and sat on her bed while she watched Nya opened the purple ninja's wardrobe and dug through her clothes.

"You're going to be my little model."

"Your what now?"

"My model."

"Nya, I don't do dress up and that kind of stuff."

"Too bad." Nya said like Nathan did in the blacksmith shop. Something was going on and Violet didn't like it. Knowing she won't be able to talk Nya out of it, Violet waited patiently. She watched as Nya dug through her dresser before throwing a strapless, frilly and purple bikini at her. "Wear that underneath because we're going to go to the beach later today."

"O-Okay…" Violet muttered and continued watching at Nya went to the closet and went through the dresses. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"But models wear dresses."

"Not all the time!"

"Please Violet..?"

"Fine…" Vi grumbled as Nya wore a triumph smile. When Violet eyed the vanity in the corner of the room, she saw Nya has placed all of her makeup and what looks like a hair curler on the table. Violet merely sighed and when she looked back to Nya, she was struggling to get a certain dress out. "Need help?"

"Nope, I got it." The younger girl muttered and then she successfully took it out. The dress she pulled out was one of dresses Scarlett chose for her.

The strapless dress has lots of layers of airy, alternating, purple material flaring out on the skirt. The curve-kissing bodice is plastered in sequins of silver and purple to create an eye-catching pattern. It was gorgeous but it wasn't Violet's ideal of dress.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, I'm not wearing that."

"But you'll look stunning! Please..?" Nya asked gently, trying to pull off the puppy look.

"Don't give me that look."

"Please?" And Nya made her lips trembled. Normally Violet doesn't fall for these kind of things but she's falling for it.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Wear it over the swim suit and then we'll get started on your makeup and hair."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Am I wearing this in front of everyone else?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, there's a big problem!"

"I know Kai won't mind." Nya smirked at her and Violet could fell her cheeks go warm.

"But the makeup will run in the water…"

"Which is why I'm using water-resistant makeup. As for the hair, it'll be fine." Nya simply said and then she grabbed the paper screen that rested against the wall and set it up in the middle of the room. "Now get change."

"Fine…"

**.:Kai:.**

Everyone waited inside of the dining, waiting for the girls. It's not that Kai didn't mind they were late but he wished they could hurry up because the smell of the food was alluring. Everyone was crouched down in their causal clothes along the walls with the lights turned off. Then in the distance, the ninja of fire could hear the girls chatting.

"_Nya… I feel silly wearing this."_

_"Nonsense! You look fine!"_

_"Still_…"

"Ready guys?" He heard Lloyd asked from where the light switch was. In less than a second, choruses of yes went around the room. From where Kai was, he could see Nya and Violet enter the room.

"Why are all the lights turned off? Oh-"

"Happy Birthday!"

As soon as the lights turned on, everyone jumped up and Kai let a smile onto his face when the lights fully revealed Violet. She looked stunning. The dress Nya chose for her fitted her figure very well but her caramel blonde hair fell in loose curls to adorn her shoulders. The makeup Nya did was very light, just a little bit of eyeshadow and lip gloss. Violet must have argued with her to only do a little bit. When his eyes met with her lavender eyes, a soft blush crept on her cheeks. Nevertheless, she looked beautiful.

"B-But how do you guys know it's my birthday? I-I don't even know when."

"Violet, I was there when you were born so of course I would know." Nathan flashed her a smile that Kai had to remind himself it's a sibling relationship and nothing else. After Violet finished going around and giving hugs, they all sat down at the table, Violet of course sitting next to Kai.

"Happy Birthday." He said again and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Kai… I never knew any of you would do such a thing for me. I haven't really had a birthday since… well twelve- I mean thirteen years ago."

"Of course we would do this for you; after all, we're all a family." He smiled softly at her and she smiled back. As they served themselves some food, Kai's hand reached to hold her's underneath the table and it stayed like that for the rest of meal.

**.:Violet:.**

"Okay! Present time!" Nya called out as everyone finally finished the food. Violet was so touched that everyone would do this for her. Lucky for her, she now can remember when she'll be turning a year older. Nineteen…

"What? No cake?" Cole whined from the side and everyone laughed at his remark.

"After the presents." Sensei Wu said from the head of the table. Opposite her sat Nathan, Kai was to her right while Nya sat to her left. The three cleared the space in front of her and within a second, everyone placed their presents in front of her except for Nathan and Kai.

"Wow, I didn't know you boys could wrap presents really neatly." She gasped as she picked up a box present that was wrapped in brown paper.

"That's because we didn't."

"Who did?"

"Nya." They answered.

"Thanks everyone." Violet smiled softly as she unwrapped the wrapping paper without getting tears in it.

"You know you can ripe the paper right?" Zane asked her and immediately she felt embarrassed.

"Really?" She asked and she heard a couple of chuckles around the room. "Don't forget, this is my first time in over a decade."

So this time, she tore the paper to reveal a plain, brown box. When she opened the box, she was hit with a strong aroma of tea. Looking inside, there were rows upon rows of different tea bags.

"Let me guess, this is from you Sensei."

"And you guessed correctly."

"Thank you so much." She smiled softly and she got up from her seat to give the elder a hug. Once Violet returned to her seat, she grabbed for the small orange package but Nya stopped her.

"Before you open any more of these presents, you must open this one." The female samurai told her and handed her a yellow box.

"Why…?"

"Let's just say the rest of our presents are linked and that's the main highlight." Cole told her. Violet nodded and tore the wrapping paper and opened the box. Instead, she saw a camera. A vintage camera that when you take the pictures, it prints out. Violet said her thanks and moved onto the remaining four presents on the table. Like Cole said, they were linked… well except for Zane's one. Zane got her a drawing set that consisted of different lead pencil types, a sixty colouring pencil set, high-quality paper and two erasers: one for the lead pencils and one for the colouring. For the camera, Cole got her many different camera films, Jay got her photo frames and Lloyd got her a photo album.

**.::.**

After a fun day on the beach and relearning how to swim, everyone was tired and called it a night but Violet and Kai remained on the decks.

"This has to be one of the best birthdays I've ever had." She said, breaking the silence. "Thanks Kai."

"The others helped you know."

"Yeah but still, thanks Kai," She smiled brightly which made him smile in returned. This day was magical. It made Violet realise how much these people really care for beyond measures. It sparked something inside, something really warm. These people were more than her teammate or friends, they were her family and she loved them in that unconditional way.

"I guess it's my turn to give you my birthday present." She heard him say.

"Kai… You didn't have too. Just being my boyfriend is good enough." Violet said softly but the word boyfriend seemed foreign to her. She can see the ninja of fire as her lover, the man that will remain her side but never boyfriend. It makes it sound like they're the careless young lovers that don't give a care about anything.

"I wanted too, it's so I can show you how much I really love you." He answered and softly kissed her forehead, leaving a tingling sensation running down her spine. Taking it out of his pocket, the ninja of air could see a small velvet box that could easily fit in her palm. When Kai handed it to her, Violet stared at it. "What's wrong?"

"I've been spoiled so much… I don't deserve any of this."

"But you do Violet." Kai mumbled into her ear. They were now leaning against the rails and Kai was next to her with their shoulders touching. "Open it, I want to see your reaction."

"Okay."

She opened the box slowly and instantly, whatever inside has caught the moonlight and sparkled. With curiosity peaked at its highest point, Violet opened it and gasped at what she saw. On a thin, sterling silver chain, there was the most beautiful pendant she has ever seen. It had two amethysts shaped as hearts set in an asymmetric sterling silver heart with tiny diamonds placed along it.

"K-Kai… This is beautiful." Violet gasped and she turned to pull him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it Sumire, it took me two failed tries."

"You mean you crafted it?"

"Yeah…" He said sheepishly but Violet leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Can I put it on you?"

"Sure." She exclaimed and Violet spun around. She felt the cool chain rest around her neck and the pendant resting on her chest. "Thank you Kai."

**(AN: The next part is pretty… mature. It's a fairly heated kiss scene and A BIT OF NUDE with Kai and Violet going into '****_that'_**** but '****_that'_**** won't be written)**

And this time, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed his lips. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her body closer to Kai. The ninja of air wished this moment could freeze so it could last forever. She didn't want to forget this feeling or the warmth Kai's body provided.

"Kai…" She moaned into his mouth, causing him to pull away.

"I still got one more present for you."

"Another one?"

"Trust me, you'll love this one." He winked and just as she was about to say something, Kai's strong arms swooped under her and picked her up as if she weigh no more than a feather. She squealed as a result and her arms wrapped tighter around Kai's neck.

"Put me down!"

"Shhh, you'll wake up every one!"

Deciding she needed to do pay back, Violet moved to suck sweetly on his neck, resulting him to moan while walking into the lower decks.

"Mmmm, you're evil Violet." She heard him moan and added little licks. When he moaned again, she could feel it vibrate against her lip. Violet pulled away and looked to see Kai has entered a room she has never seen before.

"Where is this?"

"I stumbled across this room accidently; no one will find us in here." Kai reassured her and settled her onto the ground. Violet's purple eyes roamed around the room. In the middle of the far wall, was a king sized bed with pristine white sheets with red rose petals on the bed. The two bed-side tables had candles, giving off that romantic feeling. "Happy Birthday Violet."

"Thanks Ka-" But Kai cut her off by sealing her lips with a kiss. Instantly, a moan vibrated through her throat and his hands started to tease her sides. Slowly, without her noticing, Kai have led them to the bed where he softly laid her down on the bed.

The smell of the roses made her more aroused. Kai climbed on top of her and kissed her jawline before trailing down to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips. Kai's lips and fingers sent waves of pleasure through Violet's skin; she couldn't get enough of him. As Kai's lips trailed down to her collarbone, Violet's hands sneaked underneath the ninja of fire's shirt and her fingers ghosted over his chest and the six-packs presented on his stomach. A sharp intake of air was sounded from Kai as he proceeded to kiss her skin; his fingers were now playing with the hem of her shirt. When he lifted her shirt, the cold air made her flinch. Immediately, the ninja of air's hands left Kai's chest and went to cover her own.

"No, don't hide away from me." He murmured against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin but Kai's large hands pried her arms away and his lips went down the middle of her mounds. She gasped as this but Kai took no notice except he let go of her hands to continue taking off her shirt. The female ninja's fingers gripped his hair as the kisses went down to her lower stomach and his fingers unclasped her bright red bra.

"K-Kai…" She whimpered under his sweet tortures but he didn't stop, instead his lips went up as he took off her bra. Violet's heart pounded quicker in her chest but it exploded when Kai softly kissed her breast. "Ah!"

Violet arched her back and her hands tightened on Kai's spikes but he didn't care but continued. It was like a beast has roused up from its deep slumber in her stomach, prowling around making her stomach crumble under its command. It was pleasure she never experienced before and she didn't want him to stop, she wanted more. After a while, she decided she had enough of being Kai's pet and she used her element to help to flip them over so she was on top. Being bold, she kissed his lips harshly as her hands fumble to take off his shirt. At her failing attempt, Kai chuckled within the kiss but he helped her. Once it was off, she broke from the kiss and left a trail of kisses from his lips and to his collarbone. Now he can endure the torture he gave her.

"Violet…" He moaned but the female ninja wasn't done yet. She went lower to his stomach where she gave taunting kisses to the muscles underneath his skin. Her lips went lower until she got his waistline. "W-Wait, please." She heard him stammered and she stopped and when he looked up at him.

Kai sat up and brought her into another kiss, it wasn't passionate like the past ones they have shared but it's a really sweet and gentle one. Going into a different position, Violet saddled his lips and her arms were once again wrapped around his neck while he arms were around her waist.

"I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with anything with you." She murmured as she rested her forehead against his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I love you Kai."

"I love you too and I promise this will be the best feeling you'll ever experience."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AH! I can't believe I've wrote something like that! (Face as red as Kai's suit) I feel so… bad… Ok, I need to calm down. I'm extremely sorry once again if the chapter was a bit rushed but school started once again and I really want to get the top marks so I have to study more. I don't want to slow the updates down but is it okay to reduce the word limit down to 2000? And I apologise about the 4 and 5 Golden Weapons in the last chapter, I completely forgot about it! I'll try to change the chapter document and fix the error. Thanks to those who pointed it out to me. **

**But thanks to all my reviewers, sorry if I can't put all your names down at the moment, it's 9:00pm here and I got an early Volleyball training session tomorrow morning so I have to wake up at 5. So thanks for reading and please review!**


	70. Chapter 70 - A Bad Start To The Day

**Chapter 70  
A Bad Start To The Day**

**.:Violet:.**

When Violet opened her eyes, she expected to see warm light in the room and Kai's face but instead, she found herself in water, drowning deeper and deeper in it. As an instinct, the purple ninja went to scream but this caused the salty water to flood her mouth. Panicking, she tried swimming to the surface of the water but it seemed like the surface was getting further and further away. Violet wanted to summon her elemental powers to help her but fear consumed her. She kicked harder and ripped her arms through the water and at last, Violet broke the surface and coughs racked through her body.

At first she thought she was out on sea but instead, she found herself surrounded by wood. When Violet spun around in the water, she saw she was in a room of the Bounty. Immediately, she recognised it as the room she and Kai slept in last night.

"K-Kai?!" She screamed but the response she got back was the groan and creaking of the Bounty. Quickly, she ducked her head underwater to see the rose petals and candles were floating everywhere and the furniture. But there were no signs of Kai. Violet quickly went back up to get air before ducking down again and swam out of the door. She didn't understand; did the Bounty sink last night? But they were harboured on the beach…

Violet swam a little bit more but felt her chest burn for air but the whole corridor was in water. _Just a little longer…_ She encouraged herself. She busted into Nathan's rose and saw the room wasn't fully full of water. She paddled hard to the surface and calmed herself down.

"Kai?! Sensei Wu?!" The female ninja screamed but it was followed by more coughs.

If she wasn't in a life and death situation, Violet would have used her element to allow her to carry more oxygen underwater but… she was too afraid. Calming herself down, Violet swam out of the room and into the guys' room to see no one was in there. She checked her's and Nya's room and got the same results. Once Violet reached the decks, she was surprised to see it was just slightly underneath the water line; only an inch of water covered the decks. Violet dragged herself up the stairs and gasped her air as well as coughing up the water that leaked into her lungs.

"Violet…"

"Huh?" She looked around and saw someone clad in red resting on the decks with thick, crimson water around him. Once it registered in her mind, Violet was already up and running towards Kai.

"Kai!" She cried as she went to his aid but he just laid there, back on the ground and his arms by his side. He didn't even move his head to acknowledge her. Nevertheless, she cupped his face with her hand. His amber eyes didn't move though, they looked lifeless and scarred. "K-Kai..?"

When she looked down, she realised why the water was red. It was his blood. A surprised cry escaped her lips and her eyes looked for the wound. She found it on his stomach and already, her hand was on it to apply pressure.

"Look at me Kai; you're going to be alright!" She reassured him but his head softly shook side to side, his wet spikes flopping down. "Stay with me Kai, please!"

"I-It hurts…" He mumbled, barely audible and at this, Violet felt her eyes burn and something she never felt before buried deep into her stomach.

It was like the same feeling she had when Scarlett was in her arms on the day of the attack of the Great Devourer except this felt worse. It was like a diseases, eating away her body and making her feel worse. Her stomach recoiled tightly as her heart quickened its pace and constricted so agonisingly firm.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have to hold on!" Violet cried as she held Kai's face in both of her hands but his eyelids stared to close. Her eyes burn like never before and her throat felt dry with dread. "KAI!"

**.:Kai:.**

The ninja of fire woke up with a jolt when he felt something hit his face rather painfully. Amber eyes looked down only to see Violet thrashing around in his arms. Her eyes were squeezed tight with tears spilling, her hands were balled up in fists, beads of sweat were found on her forehead and she was trembling like a leaf. Instantly, Kai kicked the blanket off them seeing how Violet was fighting to get it off and he quickly pinned down her wrists to prevent her from hurting both of them.

"Violet wake up!"

But she didn't. Instead she was withering underneath his grasps and fear started to settle in his stomach. The last time he saw her like this was when she had a dose of the venom the Serpentine General's staff provided. _The serpentine didn't sneak in did they?_

"Violet please!" He pleaded as he shook her lightly but she didn't wake up. Kai quickly shuffled over her by putting his knees gently on her wrists and grabbed her face between his hands, ignoring her thrashing legs that were kicking his lower back. "Wake up, it's just a nightmare!"

And when he brushed his thumbs underneath Violet's eyes to clear the tears, her eyes snapped wide open and he could see fear swimming in her lavender orbs. Her thrashings ceased but her breaths suddenly became heavy, unstable and harsh.

"K-Kai..?" Her voice cracked and wavered. Kai softly released her wrists and climbed off her before gathering her into his arms.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare." He whispered softly as his arms tighten around her and he gently rocked them both back and forward. "You're safe and sound."

"B-But you weren't." She stammered and he felt her face burry into his bare chest – their clothes were still scattered around the room from last night's activity but before they fell asleep, Violet threw his shirt on and he put his shorts on. His shirt is slightly big… well really big for her that one of her shoulders were visible through the neck hole.

However, this got him concerned but he knew better than to force her to tell her dream. Kai just cradled her back and forward softly until she calmed down but he never loosened his arms from around her small frame. He would often mutter some comforting words but the ninja of fire wasn't sure if it was reaching to Violet's ears or has an effect on her. After a couple of minutes, Kai felt the head on his shoulder lift a little bit and when he looked down, Violet's teary eyes weren't peering into his but staring at the wall as if in a trance.

"I was d-drowning…" She started and this caused him to hold her closer to his body. "I woke up drowning; the surface was getting further away… I couldn't b-breathe." And with a sad heart, Kai watched as tears escaped her eyes. "But I've just managed to get to the surface and I s-saw I was in the Bounty. When I went around, I c-couldn't find a-anybody."

And Violet buried her face into his chest.

"I called for you guys but n-no one return my calls." And by now, she was crying into his chest. Kai didn't know how to react anymore. He remembered the countless nights he would cradle Nya to sleep after she wakes up from a nightmare but they were about their parents. That topic was sort of easy to reassure about but he didn't know how to reassure Violet about her nightmare. It made him feel useless. "When I got onto the decks, I saw you lying down, bleeding."

The ninja of air then wrapped her arms around him and she hugged him tightly. Not knowing what to do, Kai just rested his head on top of her's and stroked her hair gently.

"Y-You were dying and I didn't k-know what… what… what to do!"

"But Violet, I'm here and perfectly fine. It was just a nightmare." He soothed her but she shook her head.

"B-But it help so real. I told y-you to hold on but you kept s-slipping through m-my g-g-grasp." And she started to splutter violently. Kai softly kissed her forehead and pulled away so he could see her eyes.

"Look at me." He coaxed and placed his fingers underneath her chin and gently turned her head so she was looking at him. "I'm perfectly fine and alive. I promise you that I won't be dying anytime soon okay? I promise."

"Y-You really promise?"

"I promise Sumire." He reassured her. When he looked outside of the small window that was in the room, he saw the sun has crept over the horizon. "It's still early, get some more sleep."

"I don't want to… Everything I close my eyes, I see you dying." Kai heard her whisper. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course." He smiled gently before laying them down on the bed without letting go of her. But with one hand, he grabbed a blanket and threw it over them.

**.:Nya:.**

When the morning light filtered through the window and onto Nya's pillow, the samurai stretched with a yawn escaping her lips. When he amber eyes open, they wondered over to her roommate's bed but to Nya's utter surprise, it was empty and looked like it hasn't been slept in all night. With this, Nya sat up in her bed and looked around and the room looked exactly the same as it did when Nya went to sleep and she was positive that she went to bed before Violet did.

The Samurai X jumped out of bed and threw on a nightgown and walked out of the room. She crept to the boys' room and opened the door silently, only to be bombed by loud snores. She saw that it was Jay and Cole snoring whereas Lloyd was breathing deeply and Zane was silent. But Kai wasn't in the room either. Nya closed the door and was thrown deep in thought.

'_If Violet isn't sleeping with Kai… then where are they?'_

She wondered before jogging towards the decks to see they weren't on there either. After checking the rest of the Bounty, she couldn't seem to find them. As she exited the lower training room, she heard a warm hum enter the air. It was a lullaby she knew too well. It was a cradlesong Kai used to hum to her whenever she would wake up from a nightmare about their parents. Nya followed it to a rather large tapestry. If Kai was true to his word, this was the same tapestry that covered Violet's bedroom. The female samurai lifted the tapestry and saw a door. She quietly opened it to see her brother cradling a sleeping and tear-stained Violet in his arms. Her brother looked up and looked startled before sighing.

"Nightmare." He mouthed to her and Nya nodded. The other sibling stepped back and closed the door quietly and the gently sent the tapestry in place.

In a way, Nya was glad Violet was sleeping with her brother when the nightmare happened. If the purple ninja was sleeping in their room, Nya would be clueless on what to do. As the samurai walked back to her room, she heard a door swing open and when she looked, she saw Sensei Wu, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd walking out of their room, looking worried.

"Nya, do you know where Kai and Violet are? They're going to miss sunrise exercise."

"Sensei Wu, I don't think it's wise for them to do anything today." Nya advised and she saw her friends looking smug.

"You mean Kai knocked Violet up?" Cole asked and at this, Nya felt her face burn. After all, this is her brother and best friend they're talking about. She saw Lloyd looking confused at the term, Jay smiling sheepishly at her, Cole looking smug, Zane was looking at the other way and Wu sighed softly.

"Well- Wait, that's not the point. It seemed Violet experienced a really bad nightmare so Kai's soothing her at the moment."

"How bad are we speaking?"

"On a scaled of one to ten, I'll rate it a ten from the looks of it." Nya informed and saw pity flash through their eyes.

"That's fine. I'll let them skip this training then."

"But Sensei!"

"Butts are for sitting." Their sensei interjected before heading up the stairs. Nya watched with a laugh threatening to come loose as the four ninja dragged their feet and followed their sensei.

_I may as well prepare breakfast._

**Like I've mentioned in the previous chapter, chapters are now going to be around 2000 words instead of 3000. Sorry for the longish delay, one of my closest friends was involved in a bad car accident and came out with a couple minor injuries with a blow to the head… T.T But thanks to those who reviewed, it really made me happy (and a happy me means frequent updates *wink wink*) So mega thanks to: LightningDanino23, ShadowNinja27, Skyfur02, ALookIntoMyWorld, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7 and the guest.**

**Guest: No, Violet won't be pregnant. At this point in my plan for this story, Violet being pregnant will sort of… stuff a couple things up. Plus it's a little bit… unrealistic is the character gets pregnant on the first go. **

**So thanks for reading and please review. **


	71. Chapter 71 - Tension Over The Table

**Chapter 71  
Tension Over The Table**

**.:Lloyd:.**

Breakfast was quiet unlike the previous day. Lloyd wouldn't blame anyone for that. After all, they're all tired from Wu's sunrise exercise and he envied Kai and Violet for not having to do it. But he has to do it. In order to restore peace to Ninjago, he has to defeat his father. The blonde was dreading for the day to come. His entire life he looked up to his father but now knowing he has to defeat Garmadon, its worst then learning someone so close to you had died.

Nevertheless, Lloyd observed his _family_ except for Wu since he went out to buy more tea. Cole and Jay were having a thumb war underneath the table; Zane was just eating his breakfast along with Nya while Nathan was sending occasional glances at Kai and Violet. Kai looked absolutely fine except his hair was no longer in the spiky hairstyle but a bird's nest. It was a complete wreck. Not only that, the ninja of fire had these bruises along his jawline and neck.

Apart from this, Kai looked fine. It was Violet who looked horrible and it seems everyone noticed it. Her hair was also in tangles, creating a frizzy mane. Her lavender eyes had dark shadows underneath as well as faint tear-stains. But the eyes Lloyd used to know always had a spark in them or twinkling; today, they were dull and solemn as if she was being haunted. Apart from that, Violet also had bruises along her neck.

"So… What's the plan for today?" Lloyd asked, trying to break the silence. When he looked around, it seemed nobody wanted to answer.

But a soft and melancholy sigh filled and room and Lloyd's green eyes looked at Violet. She pushed her plate away from her before getting up and walked out of the dining room. The green ninja haven't seen her this sad since… well since Scarlett has passed. When Lloyd looked to Kai, the brunette avoided the incoming looks and looked down at his lap.

"Care to explain Kai?" Nathan's voice was low and snappy. So far, everyone this morning is acting different. Nathan was normally kind and thoughtful but never have Lloyd seen him this mad before. But then again, everyone knows the sibling relationship between the male samurai and the female ninja.

"Trust me; I didn't do anything to her." Kai immediately defended himself. _But Kai would never hurt Violet… right? _The blonde thought.

"Really, you didn't force her to do something she didn't want to do last night?" Nathan snapped viciously while glaring at the ninja in red. The green ninja doesn't even know what they're talking about.

"Pst, Jay." Lloyd whispered as he poked the boy next to him.

"What?" He whispered back.

"What are they talking about?"

"You really are naive to this kind of stuff aren't you? You understand soon." Jay replied still leaving Lloyd under the cloud.

"Of course not! She wanted to do it. I would never force her into that!" Kai hissed back to Nathan; this caused Lloyd to feel comfortable. But like a lightbulb, Lloyd finally understood they were talking about. This caused the blonde to turn red.

"You understand now?" Jay whispered to him. Too shock for words, Lloyd just nimbly nodded his head and looked down.

"Then why is she acting so depressed?!" Nathan finally yelled, fist slamming into the table and standing up so quick that his chair was thrown back and hit the wall. Now everyone was on the edge.

"Nathan, come down!" Nya barked but it seems the new resident didn't hear her.

"She just had a nightmare alright?! She's still shaken up. Violet has every right to still be depressed after a dream like that!"

"And what type of nightmare can scare her so badly?" Nathan scoffed, obliviously not buying it but Lloyd knew so well. It has got to relate with losing someone dear to her.

"I'm not sure if that's my job to say." Kai snapped back, now standing up too but slowly.

"I'm her brother and I demand to know what has shaken my lil' sister up so much!"

"You're not even her brother! You don't even know her as much as we do! You just show up as a guy who happens to be close with my girl, claiming he's this great swordsman and have my swords in his procession!"

"Those three swords I have are rightfully mine, I've bought them!"

"Those were the swords I smithed with my father." Kai hissed lowly.

"I bought them from Four Weapons in Ignacia when it was closing down. There was a huge sale and there was those three among the other swords so I bought them."

"That was my shop and the reason it got closed down is because I became a ninja!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Nathan, believe him. That shop was owned by our father before he passed away." Nya piped up before looking away. "And those swords are the only memories we have of him."

"Then why would you sell it to me then?"

"I wasn't running the sale; a close family friend was and delivered the money to us." Nya said calmly but it seemed Kai had enough and turned to leave the room.

"I'm not done with you!"

"Well I don't care, there's someone in her room probably needing some comfort." Lloyd heard Kai muttered but in a flash, Nathan jumped over the table and tackled Kai down.

"Hey, stop this!" Lloyd shouted as he quickly got up from his seat and went over to the tackling boys. Since Kai was mainly defending himself on the ground, Lloyd went to hook his arms underneath Nathan's and haul him up but the samurai had other plans and kicked him in the stomach. The blonde stumbled backwards into Cole, unprepared for that attack. But being quick like lightning, Lloyd recovered.

"Nathan, get off Kai now!" Jay next shouted and by now, everyone was trying to pull the two boys away from each other.

"What's going on in here?!" A voice shouted and when everyone –minus Nathan and Kai- looked at the direction, they were surprised. It was Violet who has entered with a bag on her back as if she's ready to go somewhere but she also had a second bag in her hand.

With a swift movement with her hand, Lloyd could feel the air grew tense and strong before a strong blast of wind blew into the room, picking Nathan off of Kai and onto the other side of the table. Lloyd was amazed how easy Violet was able to break it up; this made him wanting to master the air element quickly.

"I've been gone for a minute and already a fight has started." Violet analysed as she looked around the room. Compared to the last few minutes, the purple ninja was no longer, sad, gloomy and depressed but rather worried and mad. "Look, I'm not going to bother asking what happened so rest of you finish your breakfast and Kai, you're coming with me."

"O-Ok…" When Kai got up from his crumbled position on the floor, Lloyd gasped to see Kai was now supporting a bruise underneath his eye. When the blonde looked back to Violet, she looked deeply concerned but turned around quickly and marched outside, back onto the becks with Kai trailing after her.

"Wow, for the first time ever, I've found someone more protective than my brother…" Nya mumbled before she added another comment, directing it to Nathan, "but that still doesn't give you the rights to beat him up."

**.:Violet:.**

Since the Bounty was still docked on the beach, Violet walked out of the dining room, down the stairs onto the decks and walked off the ship and onto the beach. When she turned around, she uneasily eyed the forming bruise on Kai's face. When Kai caught up, the ninja of air reach up and gently touched his face, only for him to wince and pull away.

"What did you do this time?" She asked softly as she placed her arm by her side and opened the bag she prepared for Kai. It was a good thing she already rummaged through the medical cabinet beforehand.

"I didn't start it trust me." Kai muttered bitterly. Grabbing his hand, Violet pulled them over to the rain forest that outlined the beach and sat on a large, flat rock. She opened a small tube of anti-inflammatory cream and reached over to apply to Kai's face.

"So how did it start then? It looked like you provoked Nathan."

"I guess I sort of did halfway through…" Kai sighed but Violet continued to gently rub in the ointment. "As soon as you left, he demanded me to say what happened to you and why you're so gloomy. He thought I forced you last night hence you're upset about it. I told him that I didn't force you and when Nathan slammed his fist on the table, I told him you had a bad nightmare. He wanted me to spill but I didn't thought it was my place to say it. I didn't know if you wanted me to tell everyone so I refused. Things went downhill from there and when I went to leave to find you, he jumped over the table and tackled me down…"

"N-Nathan did that?" Bewildered, Violet asked, trying to process how the sweet Nathan can be aggressive like Kai have described.

"Yeah… Are you okay though? I mean you did kind of left suddenly."

"I had a thought and when Lloyd asked what the plan was for today; I wanted to think over it with silence. So instead of going by myself this time, I thought I would let you tag along so you won't be mad at me again." The female ninja replied and she closed the tube up before placing back into Kai's bag. Once she zipped the bag up, she gave the bag back to Kai. But that wasn't the main reason.

The reason she wanted Kai to come with her is so she could keep an eye on him. What happens if he got into another fight or something bad happens and he gets wounded? By having him remain by her side, Violet can reassure herself Kai will keep his promise.

"But what about everyone else?"

"I left a note in my room saying how you and I are going to my old house."

"Your old house?"

"I… I just think there might be answers for me waiting there. I know where the house is and I'm positive it's still the same. Once my parents died, the house was immediately under my name and ownership. But I was only a child so I think the orphanage signed a contract saying how the house is to remain untouched until I become of age and decide what to do with it: sell it, live in it or rent it out." She answered as she stood up. "Come on, if my memory serves me correct, my house is located near the Crystal Falls. There's a village there… I think it was called-"

"Cryleas?"

"Yes." Violet smiled. "Have you been there?"

"Only once… I've been there when both of my parents were alive." Kai replied. By now, the two were making their way through the rainforest.

"Y-You never talked about your parents. If you don't mind, I would really like to hear what they're like- that's it you're comfortable with it." The words spill from her mouth before Violet was fully aware what she was even saying.

"It's okay… I guess it's alright to talk about them time to time. It brings back good memories. My father, as you know was a blacksmith. Unlike me, he was very patient and wouldn't give up. I can remember the first time he taught me how to smith. I just wanted it to done quickly so I can see the results. I guess this slightly drove my father insane but he never gave up on me. It took me four months to craft a sword that's straight and can go into battle without breaking."

"Your mum?"

"I didn't know her very well. She passed after Nya was born. But from what my father has told me, he described her like a phoenix. Beautiful, smart, always picking herself up after she stumbles, independent and strong. In a way, she's kind of like you. Back then, an illness was spreading around and unfortunately my mother caught it. My father on the other hand went out for a work trip purpose leaving me at home to take care of Nya."

"Something bad has happened right?" Violet asked softly, finding herself really curious about Kai.

"He never returned. Turns out that the path he was travelling on was raided by a group of punks and they wounded him pretty badly. Someone found him along side of the road dying. The news wasn't pleasant…" Kai murmured, his eyes were cast down to the ground.

"I guess my parents aren't that different from yours. My mother was the famous jewel crafter, creating jewellery no one else would make and make sculptures with an imagination no one else had. She was really creative but I didn't inherited that trait, I'm positive Scarlett did though. But she was kind to me, always there for me whenever I'm down and I can still hear the lullabies she would sing me to sleep," Violet recalled. The memories were sweet and sad that Violet found her eyes starting to water but she knew Kai was the same when he told her about his parents. "My father on the other hand was a good man. He would never harm a soul but he'll put others before himself, therefor achieving his lifetime goal to become a commanding officer. I guess that's all I can remember of my parents…"

**What do you guys think? But anyway… THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I've found out this morning that my story has moved from being the 5****th**** most reviewed story in Ninjago to 4****th****. YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! I wish I can give you all hugs! *Squeals like a fangirl while doing a happy dance* **

**So big big big thanks to the reviewers that review: MortalNinjas, Skyfur02, ShadowNinja27, LightningDanino23, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Rachymel, ElementzGirl7, MinionBanana, FinnGal, CarlyShi208, ALookIntoMyWorld and the two guests!**

**So I want to apologise if I gave anyone a heart-attack about the dream at the start of the last chapter, I didn't except to get a response like that from you guys. Sorry! But once again, thank you so much and please review! ;)**


	72. Chapter 72 - Cryleas & The Crystal Falls

**Chapter 72  
Cryleas And The Crystal Falls**

**.:Violet:.**

Just like how she remembered when she was six, the Crystal Falls was beautiful as well as Cryleas. Cryleas was a small vintage village that was perched right next to the Crystal Falls. The Crystal Falls was basically a waterfall but large, aqua and pink crystals were at the bottom, giving the place a sense of beauty and light. The village was perched on the water with silts supporting it up. It was odd how Violet used to live on the water yet her parents never taught her to swim.

"It's weird how I used to live on water yet I've never learnt to swim."

"I think I know why."

"Why?" She asked Kai as they walked to the village.

"The Crystal Falls is called the Crystal Falls for a reason; sharp crystals are lined up at the bottom of the lake. Your parents probably didn't want to risk you cutting yourself." Kai told her. When they got closer to the village, they both saw little kids running around with paper kites in their hands. "It's no wonder why your mother was a jewel crafter; she has an unlimited amount of crystals."

"Yeah but I don't understand why would those punks would want to steal from my parents and kill them when they could just rob the lake." Violet sighed softly but she stopped to look around.

"Do you even remember what your house looks like or where about it is?"

"I supposed it's the one that is unoccupied."

"Very helpful…" She heard Kai say sarcastically.

Most of the houses were two stories; it was rare to find a one story house. Since this village is the main source for crystals and other gems in the mine that is located behind the waterfall, the citizen of the village are fairly wealthy. Buying a house in this village costs a lot so there weren't that many residents but enough to run a community. Each house was made out of cream bricks and white marble giving the village a light and elegant look. When she and Kai turned the next corner, they found themselves turning into a market lane. Seeing how many people were buzzing around, the ninja of air slipped her hand into Kai's and felt his hand tighten.

"Don't let go alright?"

"I won't." She promised Kai and they made their way through the crowd of people.

Some were kind enough to move out of the way but some wouldn't. A couple of the younger ladies would bash their eyelashes at Kai while a couple men would give her the _look_. Not liking the fact that they're getting a lot of unwanted looks, Violet wrapped herself around Kai's arm. This caused the single men and women to look around seeing they were both taken.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

They both heard an elderly voice. Violet observed the woman. She had to be in her late sixties, her greying brown hair was pulled into a neat bun and her aqua eyes peered through the glasses that were perched on the tip of her nose. Seeing her eyes trigger something in Violet's brain that made her gasp.

"Andrea?" Violet asked with uncertain in her voice.

"And who might you be?"

"Violet, I was the little girl that lived next door, daughter of Megan and Christian Emerson." Violet informed and she watched as the lady's eyes widen with recognition.

"V-Violet? Where have you been?" Andrea cried out and walked towards them with her arms extended. As an instinct, Violet let go of Kai and went into the embrace of the older woman. It felt familiar that it nearly brought tears to Violet's eyes. "After I heard you were placed into the orphanage, I was going to adopt you but problems rose up. Then two years later, I was told you vanished!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone wanted to take me in so I ran away and lived on the streets for ten years but someone took me in and here I am." Violet tried to console the woman and when she looked back to Kai, she saw a look she knew too well. '_Care to explain?_'

"Look at you; you're so beautiful, strong and- oh, who's this?" Andrea, has finally took notice of Kai.

"Oh umm… This is Kai." Violet replied and she waved her hand to bring Kai over with a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Wow, that's rare to find a man with manners; you got yourself a good one."

"Andrea!" Violet cried out in embarrassment and she saw a bright red shade enter on Kai's face.

"Grandma! Grandma!" The ninja of air then heard a young voice called out. When she looked, she saw a boy about the age of twelve came running to them. "You need to see this!"

"Alright darling. Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course." Violet smiled as the old lady got pulled away from her grandson.

**.:Kai:.**

If there were two words that could explain Kai, it would be hot-headed and curious. Very, very, very curious and now, his curiosity is at its highest peak when Andrea came up to them.

"Ummm… Who's Andrea?" He asked as he moved right next to Violet, so close that their arms were touching.

"Andrea was my next door neighbour. She used to look after me whenever my parents were out on business trips… I've completely forgot about her." Violet sighed softly. Kai brought her into his arms and rested his head on top of her's.

"This is hard for you, isn't it?"

"It is… Andrea's really kind though. I can remember when she used to take me on walks, tell me bedtime stories when I had to stay over… It's brings back a lot of good memories. But at least Andrea will be able to show us where my house is."

"Yeah." He mumbled.

When Andrea came back with her grandson, Violet kindly asked if she could show them the way to Violet's old house. Kai was relieved when Andrea said sure. After they said their partings, the old lady mentioned that there's a spare key on the door sill and then she left. But one look at Violet's house left Kai speechless. The Morden Victorian house was much bigger and grander than the other houses. The large, two-story house was a cream colour with a soft, dark blue roof. The driveway to the house was bordered with hedges that haven't been maintained in a while. Weeds have also managed to find their way through the cobblestone driveway. On the right half of the front garden (the driveway in the middle) was a large pond that had algae and over-baring weeds but some crystals. On the left side, to Kai, it looked like a garden but in the middle of it, was an impressive crystal sculpture.

"It… Sort of looks the same." He heard Violet say.

"Wouldn't someone steal the crystal sculpture in the garden?"

"Everyone in Cryleas is rich and wealthy… sure my parents were the wealthiest but everyone in Cryleas is also honest. Those punks must have come somewhere else…"

Kai directed his attention back onto the house, only to realise that there were some vine growing on the side of the roof, reaching for the roof but there were small orange flowers on them. The two made their way over to the door. The chestnut wooden door had paint peeling and the diamond handles was scratchy and grimy. The ninja of fire looked over to Violet to see her hand reaching for the handle.

"You know, I used to always jump to reach the handle, now I can reach it with ease…" And then Violet proceeded to reach for the key on the door frame.

"Need help shorty?"

"Shut up…" The girl hissed back at him but Kai laughed as he grasped the brass key. He handed it over to Violet.

"You should open it."

The ninja of air nimbly nodded her head and Kai stepped back to allow her full access to the door knob. She inserted the key into the key hole that was below the door knob. As the key turned, the lock clicked to single it was unlocked. He watched as Violet took a deep breath and twisted the door knob.

**.:Violet:.**

The door opened with a creak and a groan and immediately, dust rushed out. Coughs were sounded out behind her.

"You may want to stay back a bit." She warned Kai, seeing how the dust was disturbing to him.

When Kai obeyed her and moved out of the way, Violet flicked her wrist towards the house and immediately, she saw a gush of wind blew inside, picking up the dust particles. Only seconds later it came back. Violet commanded it towards the over-grown garden and let it drop there. But the ninja of air averted her eyes back to her house. The sight of it brought tears to her eyes. Not only had it reminded her about the sweet memories she had with her parents but the day they died. It seemed Kai sensed her crying because large, strong and comforting arms hug her from behind.

"I-I'm fine… It's okay." She whispered and walked into the house, away from Kai's comforting hug.

The floor board creaked underneath her feet, making an echo in the house. Never before had she ever been afraid of her own house. When Violet looked to the cream walls, pictures frames of her and her parents were hung up. With a sad smile, Violet walked over and plucked a frame off the wall.

It was a picture of her sitting on her father's shoulders in the local park. Both of them had huge smiles.

"I-I'm going to look around alright?"

"It's your house; you can do whatever you want."

At this, Violet walked away from Kai to inspect the rest of the house. It seemed the police have been in here for the evidence and removal of some stuff because the food that used to be in her kitchen as no longer there but all her mother's sculptures were still in the house. After Violet checked downstairs, she headed for the stairs but loudly gasped to see that there were blood stains on the floor board.

"Violet?!" She heard Kai yelled out, followed by his heavy footsteps. "What's wrong?"

Speechless, the parentless girl moved to the side to let Kai see.

"Oh…"

She didn't understand. If the police or someone removed the food to prevent mould from growing, why didn't they remove the blood stains? The blood that would have belonged to her father? Violet quickly jogged up the stairs so she didn't have to look at the stains but instead, she found move so she followed them. It leaded all the way to her parent's room. When she opened the door, she found more blood on the floor. _The punks must have dragged my father up the stairs and into my parents' room, where my mother hid me. Then they killed her…_

Violet left the room and closed the door behind her. She slowly slid down the door and to the ground with her eyes closed. Was this really the best idea; to go back to revisit the memories?

"Violet?" She heard Kai's voice right in front of her. Opening her violet eyes, Kai was crouching in front of her with concern on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, no…" She muttered truthfully. "I thought I would find something important, something that could help me. Instead, I keep reliving _that_ night."

"Hey, this is normal, trust me. Every time I go to my parents' room back in Ignacia, I would always remember watching my mother fade away with the illness. What doesn't kill you make you stronger?"

"Depends. Whatever doesn't kill you might make you wish you were dead. You heard of that before haven't you?"

"Well… Yes… But that doesn't apply to this situation. What I'm trying to say is don't let it get to you. Just keep remembering all the fun times you had instead of the worst otherwise all those good memories won't be there anymore because you mind would be flooded with the horrible ones." He told her and poked her forehead. She managed to pull off a small smile.

"Can you help me up then?"

"Of course." Kai beamed and pulled her up. This time, the two of them looked around the house together. Like what Kai said, Violet kept trying to remember the good memories instead of the bad and she found it really helped. At one point, they stopped in front of the closed door of what would be Scarlett's old room.

"Which room is this?"

"I think its Scarlett's old room… My parents always kept it locked and I've only seen it once when I found out that the little voice in my head was actually my sister." Violet answered and she opened the door. She was surprised it was unlocked but then again, the police would have investigated this room as well.

The room was exactly the same how Violet saw it in Scarlett's first world. The wooden floor boards were an oak colour and the wallpaper that was pasted on the walls were a warm yellow with red autumn leaves blowing away by the wind. It was the same pattern. On the floor, there was a red rug and there was also a bed with a desk nearby. Violet pulled away from Kai and slowly made her way to the desk and saw the three photo frames. The first one contained the drawing the Scarlett drew. The second one was Scarlett as a young child and the last one was the family portrait.

When Violet looked back to Kai, she saw him holding a large porcelain doll. The fair doll was wearing a ballerina costume, its golden locks were placed in a high ponytail that cascaded down to its back but its eyes were a bright orange.

"It's fairly heavy for a porcelain doll."

"Let me see." Violet said and she took the doll off Kai. He was right, the doll was heavier than average. Violet started to inspect the doll in case if there was anything inside. She dug through the hair, clothes and shoe but there was nothing. This time, Violet sat on the small bed and tried taking the head off. "Can you give it a go?"

"Sure." Kai answered as he sat down next to her. The bed dipped underneath the two but with ease, Kai took the head off. "There's something inside."

"Really?" Violet took the body of the doll and looked down the next to see a thick roll of paper inside. It seemed her slim fingers were still too big to fit through so she tried to get it out with her element. "I can't get it out…"

"Here, let me." The man next to her offered. With no luck, she passed it to Kai. He tipped it upside down and shook it violently with his hand hitting the top of it.

"I don't think that'll work." Violet informed but the brunette shook his head.

"It will."

"It won't." She argued but then the roll of paper slipped out to her amazement.

"It did."

Trying to ignore the triumphant smirk Kai wore, Violet bend down and picked up the old paper. When she uncurled it, she was amazed at the length and how it was able to fit in.

"No wonder why it didn't want to come out." Violet muttered. Like always, the ninja of air skimmed her eyes to the bottom of the page and she gasped when she saw who signed it.

"What is it?"

"It's… a letter from my father."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I was going over the word limit. And I'm so sorry for the long update! I was tackling my writer's block, it was pretty serious hence the reason why the update is sort of late. Since I need to get ready for school and I want this posted, I don't really have time to post my thanks to everyone so THANK YOU and please review. **


	73. Chapter 73 - An Old Letter

**Chapter 73  
An Old Letter**

"Dated at least a month before their death."

"And when did they pass?"

"24th of October 2002. This was written on the 19th of September 2002…" Violet muttered and she stood up and started to read the letter.

_Dear Violet,_

_You must be reading this if it meant you're alive. You probably came back home for answers am I correct? Trust me, everything will be explained in this letter. Where should I start? I have so much to say but so little space to write. It was at least a week ago your mother was threatened by a group of criminals that have escaped from Kryptarium Prison. No matter how hard I've tried to track them down or find their whereabouts, I couldn't get a clue on where they could be. Only yesterday I got a message from them. They said that if I keep trying to track them down, they'll release the serpentine on everyone. I've dealt with them once; I don't want to deal with them again._

Upon that, she stopped reading and looked back at Kai who looked at her with a confused look. "What's wrong love?"

"The people that killed my parents threatened them before. First with my mother and the day before my father wrote this, he got a threat saying that these punks would release the serpentine."

"They probably just said that because everyone fears the snakes."

"But my father then mentioned that he dealt with them once and he doesn't want to deal with them…"

"Just keep reading." Kai said and she nodded her head.

_You're probably confused right now but I'll explain the serpentine part later. But I know this isn't a prank but a serious matter. Of course I stopped tracking them. This morning I've got another message saying how they liked my obedience although they didn't like that fact that we aren't handing over the sculptures your mother makes so they threatened to kill you. Because of this, I've decided to write this letter. If these punks are serious about killing you, they're likely to kill your mother and I first and by doing this, they should leave you alone. I know I won't be there watching you grow up so I hope this can make it up. So if you're wondering how a police man commander like me could die to a bunch of punks, here it is. Back to the serpentine, let's go back to when the First Spinjitzu Master. He created Ninjago by using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, a martial arts technique that allows the user tapping into their innate elemental powers while spinning rapidly, creating a tornado-like vortex of energy. From the darkness came an evil creature called 'The Overlord' who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of the world. They both fought for a long time but neither could win or lose. Eventually, the Overlord created an indestructible army to aid him. To save Ninjago, the Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in two, creating Ninjago and the Dark Island where the Overlord is trapped and the Spinjitzu Master sealed the Stone Army away, buried deep underneath Ninjago City. _

_After his sons, Garmadon and Wu were born; Garmadon got bitten by a snake called the Great Devourer, a snake part of the Serpentine tribe. The Serpentine is a race of humanoid snakes. After getting bitten, evil run through Garmadon's veins but it took years for the venom to take over. Years after that, people of Ninjago and the Serpentine weren't getting along, especially the Anacondrai. They were the strongest, fastest and smartest of all five Serpentine tribes. It was easy to take down the Hypnobrai, Venomari, Fangpyre and Constrictai tribes but the Anacondrai was difficult. You're probably wondering how I know about this. The First Spinjitzu Master passed his powers into his most trusted friends. My mother was one of them, becoming the master of air. I was later born, inheriting her powers. Although I was much younger than the other elemental powers, I wasn't the weakest, in fact my elemental powers were so strong it was rather hard for me to not go over the top. Your mother is a very distant descendant of the master of light. _

_In theory, you should inherit these powers but I don't sure… I suppose I should tell you the truth huh? Before you came along, your mother and I had another child and we named her Scarlett. She later passed away due to a rare cancer. I'm not sure if the air elemental power died away with her or if they're passed onto you. You were too young for us to figure out and we don't have time left. But if you do, you would be able to control the air that's surrounds you. If you're lucky, you may even have the light elemental powers. By controlling light, we're talking about bending it to make it seem like an object if invisible. _

Violet had to stop, this was too much for her. Slowly, she turned around and sat next to Kai and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything… My father is confessing about Scarlett, where our powers come from, why I can turn invisible and… oh my god…"

"Start from the beginning, you're not really making sense Violet."

"Alright…" Violet said and she began from the beginning. When she looked back up to Kai's amber eyes, he looked deep in thought.

"So… We're not the only ones with elemental powers? Your father mentioned that there was master of light. There could be more out there."

"Or I'm the last light master left that it's not included into the prophecy." The ninja of air muttered bitterly as she returned back to the letter.

_Back to the Serpentine problem. The Serpentine wanted to take over Ninjago and they were succeeding because of the Anacondrai. No matter how hard the other elemental masters and I tried, the Anacondrai were stronger and could easily overcome whatever attacks we pull on them. They were too much for us. A man called Chen had trained Garmadon but all Chen wanted was to rule over Ninjago. The venom from the Devourer took many years to fully turn Garmadon so after knowing Chen's intentions, he left to fight alongside with us. Chen thought he could gain more if he sided with the Anacondrai. When we went to battle the Anacondrai near Birchwood forest, Chen have managed to turn our alliance against each other. We had to retreat. When we got back to Jamanakai Village, Garmadon found out that the sacred flutes of Ninjago could control serpentine. So we divided them up and locked them away in tombs. I do not know what happens with the Anacondrai generals but all I know is that Garmadon and Wu had an ordeal for them. Same goes for Chen. _

_Wow, I'm really getting off track aren't I? Back to your powers (maybe if it didn't die out with your sister), I didn't know if you were going to have the same amount of strength that I have. I know I won't be there to help you control it so I asked Wu if he could keep an eye over you and when the time is right, help you to control them. I'm nearly at the bottom of the page and I won't be able to fit any more paper in the doll. If you happen to be the ninja of air like it's stated in the prophecy, to help the Green Ninja to rise above, don't tell anyone about this letter… Let your sensei to tell your team but don't tell them yourself. But just remember Violet, your mother and I love you._

_Love your father, Christian Emerson_

"T-This…" Violet stammered with her eyes as huge as saucers. She never knew this was a confession letter about Ninjago and the prophecy, she thought it was more about her parents' lives and her's.

"What is it?" Kai asked for umpteenth time that day.

"I-I can't say…" She muttered sadly. How could she not be allowed to tell anyone about this? She felt like she was already leaving Kai out of the spotlight by reading to herself before out loud. "M-My father said to not tell anyone and let Sensei Wu tell us when the time is right…"

"It's alright. I don't need to know everything. It's probably a lot of information I'll forget overnight." He remarked and she laughed softly at this. Slowly and delicately, Violet rolled the letter and placed it back in the doll; she then took the head from Kai and placed it back on top.

"I'm going to get a few things from here okay?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you at the front."

**.::.**

After collection some small sculptures and photo frames, Violet found herself standing in front of her father's old study. She could remember all the times her father told her not to enter. But something inside was pulling her in. Resting her hand on the diamond door handle, Violet took a deep breath. When she turned it, the handle broke off.

"Dammit." The ninja of air hissed. This time, Violet placed her bag on the ground and took a couple steps back. Then she charged at the door, shoulder first. Once she banged into the door, she ended up falling back with the door still standing proud on its hinges.

"What's going on up there?!" She heard Kai yelled from downstairs.

"Nothing, I knocked something over." Violet answered back and this time, she went through her bag and grabbed the daggers Nathan gave her for her birthday. She quickly went to the hinges and tried to unscrew the screws with the tip. Once they were off, the door fell inside.

Christian's study was covered in dust but Violet could make out the rich, deep and warm colours of the room. With a swipe of her hand, the dust was gone and Violet walked in. Once again, she felt something pulling her in, it was more like a tug that she feels in her chest, pulling at different sides. She followed the direction the tugs pulled. It leaded her to her father's desk. Immediately, Violet opened each draw to find paper works and a gun but one of them was locked and she was absolutely hopeless at pick-locking. When she looked inside the keyhole, she found a piece of paper jammed in there.

'_To Violet: the day at the park'_

_"_Huh?"

It was obliviously a riddle or clue but it was a terrible one. Violet turned around and looked at the picture frames. Quickly, she went to the one when they were at the park and took it off the nail. On the nail was a copper key.

After unlocking the drawer, she opened it and found three leather-bounded books with a lock on each on. This meant another key search. Violet placed the key she found and the three books into her bag which was already filled with countless of photo frames and tightly-wrapped sculptures. Looking back into the drawer, the ninja of air found a tiny box pushed up in the corner with a large, bright green sticky note on it.

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday Violet, sorry if we're not there. Love Mum and Dad._

Tears brimmed along her bottom eye lid as she smiled sadly. It made her realise how much her parents deeply cared for her to always think about her when their lives when on the line and how they wanted her to be happy. She plucked the sticky note off and carefully pulled at the orange ribbon that secured the present. After tearing the paper and opening the box, she found another necklace, this time it was a gold chain that still shone for the many years it has been stored away from. On the chain were three, little golden keys. They were the keys for the books. The parentless girl quickly packed the necklace away and closed her bag. She then got up –with her bag- and walked to the front of the house.

"Took you long enough."

"I had to find some keys for some things." She answered and dug her pocket to find the key for the front door and she looked up the house. "My parents own way too many keys."

"Well they're all yours now." Kai chuckled and he grasped her hand as they walked off the property. "Will this be your last trip?"

"No, it won't be. After this whole ninja business is over, I'll probably hire some people to renovate the house and live in it."

"Will you be okay with that? I mean living in that great big house with the memories?"

"Depends who's living with me to share the space." She teased and winked her eye.

**I hope you guys liked it! My writer's block is gone for now but I'm sure it'll come back soon. But thanks to everyone again for reviewing!: LightingDanino23, Ninjagymnasticgirl, ALookIntoMyWorld, Hannahchickenbutt15, Mihoshi 2.0, ElementzGirl7, MortalMaster888, CarlyShi208, Nightmare and the guest!**

**Thanks everyone and don't forget to leave a review ;)**


	74. Chapter 74 - An Amusing return

**Chapter 74  
An Amusing Return**

**.:Nya:.**

It has been three days since Kai and Violet had left the bounty. Of course Nya knows why thanks to the note that Violet left but her roommate also said to tell nobody, including Nathan. When the older boy asked her after the incident with Kai, Nya declined him straightaway. Never in her entire life has she met someone more protective than Kai. The Samurai X could remember when her first boyfriend –which she'll never admit to Jay- made her upset and Kai said he'll have the _talk _but Nathan… His _talk_ is jump to the conclusion and beat the poor bastard, the bastard being Kai.

The raven-haired girl sighed as she looked back down to her invention with the morning sun as her source of light. The invention was a Mech similar to her Samurai X suit but this one is fit for her brother. Her plan is to design one for every one of her teammates… well excluding Nathan. It's not that she hated the guys but she found it hard for her to understand him. One moment he's shy and nervous, next he's kind and next protective and hot-headed like Kai. It's like Kai has rubbed his protectiveness and hot-headedness onto the male Samurai.

"Nya, are you in there?" She heard Jay's voice from outside the room.

"Yeah, come in." She called and she quickly fixed her attire up. The door creaked open and Jay popped his head in before allowing his body to come in. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, I thought I could spend some time with my girl now that her scary brother is gone."

"Kai isn't that scary." Nya defended with a smile as Jay sat on the ground next to her.

"What are you working on?"

"A Mech for you guys but Kai's first."

"How come?"

"So if it blows up Kai can let us know." Nya replied. Of course that isn't the reason. Kai has been doing all these stuff for her and she can't properly repay him back. The least she could do is give his first and make it the best out of everyone. Then Jay can be second best, Violet third and everyone else –Cole, Zane and Lloyd- can be the same.

"O-Okay then…" Jay muttered from next to her. Nya looked back to what would be the right hand of the Mech. Something wasn't right, she couldn't get the finger pieces to clench. "You got that little piece there upside down."

"Oh… You're right. Thanks Jay." And Nya turned her head to gently kiss Jay on the cheek. She giggled at the red hue that blossomed on his cheeks. Nya looked back down to the piece that Jay pointed out and tried to adjust it. Before she could touch it, she felt something soft and warm against her neck. "J-J-Jay?!"

Goosebumps rose along the back of her neck as Jay's kisses went towards her jawline. Frozen in place Nya couldn't do anything but sit there and let Jay take control. Softly, the tamer of lightning placed his larger hand on her cheek and gently push, making her look into his electric blue eyes. This time, he placed his lips onto her's and the samurai melted into the kiss. Slowly, Nya wrapped her arms around her ninja's neck and kissed back. Upon this, Jay placed his hands onto her waist and slowly pushed her back, making her lie down. The two continued their heated make out session until they heard someone clear their voice. Instantly, she felt Jay tense in front of her and like a lightning bolt, both of them have pulled apart and sitting up. When Nya looked to the door, she gasped.

"Kai? Violet? You're back!" Nya cried out and she scrambled onto her feet and jump onto the two, her right arm around the shorter Violet and the other around her brother.

"It's good to see you too." She heard Violet laugh and Nya stepped back to see that both Violet and Kai looked exhausted but they had boxes of stuff in their arms.

"I'm not sure about that." Kai muttered and immediately a soft blush entered Nya's cheek. When she looked back at Jay, he was now standing up looking sheepish but at the same time, he had mischief in his eyes as if revenge for them for interrupting.

"Oh, hey! How's the honeymoon?"

"What?!" Nya tried so hard not to fall on the ground laughing at how red Kai's and Violet's face went.

"Well I mean after the special event and night of Violet's birthday, it makes sense you two went on a honeymoon for a couple days. Had fun?" Jay pressed on, teasing the two.

"Jay, if you don't shut up, I'll make sure you won't be able to have kids with my sister."

"And I'll stab you with in the eye with my daggers." The couple hissed lowly but Jay ignored them. _I have to watch this. _Nya thought.

"There's no point in being embarrassed, everyone have sex eventually-"

"JAY!" And instantly, Nya watched as Kai dropped the box he was holding -Violet managed to caught it in time- and Kai pounced on Jay.

"Kai!" Both she and Violet exclaimed. Nya went over to Jay while Violet dropped the stuff and went to take Kai off Jay.

"I'll kill you Jay, I really mean it! No one can just go and bang my sister!"

"Dude, I haven't yet!"

"Geez, you boys really need to stop jumping into conclusions…"

**.:Violet:.**

It took a couple of hits when Kai stopped fighting against her and the ninja of air successfully pulled him away from the blue ninja.

"Ow dude!" When Violet looked, Jay was supporting a light bruise on the cheek.

"You're just lucky I didn't hit hard."

"See Nya, this is what I mean by your scary brother!"

"Yeah, you better be scared!"

"Kai enough!" Violet hissed as she reached up and yanked on Kai's ear.

"Ow ow ow! What are you doing?"

"Please excuse us." As soon as Violet dragged Kai out of her bedroom, she closed the door and let go of his now-red-ear.

"What was that for?"

"Oh come on, Nya didn't murder me for having sex with you-"

"But-"

"Not buts! If she didn't murder me then it doesn't mean you can murder Jay like that. You just need to let her grow up a bit-"

"But-"

"I said no buts!"

"No please, listen to me." Kai pleaded, his amber eyes were wide and round and a pout was presented on Kai's lips. With a soft sigh, Violet nodded allowing him to talk. "Nya didn't beat me up, that was your _brother_." Kai said through gritted teach; brother was spoke with venom.

"Well I still need to talk to him about that." Violet groaned. She thought when she got home she could just put all the problems away, it seems their trip to Cryleas wasn't just to solve some problems but store more back in the Bounty.

"Talk about me with what?" Upon hearing Nathan's voice, Violet flinched and turned around like a flash of light to see Nathan was standing in the hallway with arms crossed on his bare chest. The ninja of air averted her eyes since Nathan was wearing no shirt and only boxes.

"Why don't you put on more clothes, you're clearly making Violet uncomfortable." She heard Kai hiss lowly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Nathan snapped back and Violet could definitely feel tension in the air. Taking a deep breath, she looked between the two to see they were having a glaring competition.

"Kai, how about you go back inside and apologise. Nathan, you and I need to have a chat."

"Fine." Kai grunted and went back into her room. Violet looked at Nathan's face and only that.

"What's wrong with you lately?" She asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Really? Because I left breakfast for a minute and returned to see you bashing Kai's face and now you two are like throwing daggers at each other." Violet retorted but suddenly Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway. "Nathan!"

Then Nathan stopped and looked down at her, making the ninja of air feel small. "I just don't think he's the right guy for you. You were so happy on your birthday and then the next day you looked like a zombie who has been died at least a thousand times."

"That has nothing to do with Kai." Violet defended and crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm just concern. I lost my girlfriend, I lost your sister and I just want you to be happy. So what's wrong so I can help you? And why were you gone for three days?"

"One question at once okay?" Violet breathed, mentally debating whether she should tell Nathan or not. _If he thinks Kai is the reason I'm upset, telling his I had a nightmare of Kai dying will surely infuriate him. _She thought. _But then again, I can't lie to Nathan…_ "I had a really bad nightmare that night…"

"About..?"

"Kai."

"What did he do?" Nathan asked, she could hint the annoyance in his voice.

"He didn't do anything. It's more like what I couldn't do… I was drowning, the Bounty sank and I couldn't find anyone. I managed to swim to the decks and I found Kai lying there dying… I couldn't save and it haunts me." Violet confessed and looked at Nathan whom suddenly turned distant. He was looking at the wall to her right and his brows were furrowed deeply. "N-Nathan?"

"I'm sorry… I just… I guess in a way it reminds me of Jessica, when I couldn't get to her when she was kidnapped."

"Nathan-"

"And it haunts me too… I see her so much in you." And at that, Nathan looked at her. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"O-Okay…"

**.::.**

After breakfast, Violet went to her room and lay on her bed. She knew it was bad to lie down with a full stomach but she felt so tired.

"Are you okay Violet?"

"Yeah, Kai and I spent most of our days and nights travelling to my home village so we didn't really get much sleep and when we did, the sleeping bags didn't provide much comfort." The ninja of air mumbled as she crawled over to her pillow.

"Was it hard?"

"The walk? Not really, it's in Cryleas, Kai told me you guys went there before so he-"

"No… I mean was it hard to revisit those memories? If I'm asking questions that are too personal, you don't need to answer." She heard Nya whisper gently. This caused Violet to frown but she answered Nya anyway.

"Yeah, it was. There were still evidence there… I mean the blood. At first it was really painful but your brother really helped me get through."

"Yeah, he always helped me after our parents passed… If you don't mind, can I go through the photos?"

"Of course." Violet replied and Nya went over to the cardboard box that was next to the door. The caramel-haired girl went over as well and took the three leather journal along with the necklace.

She went back to her bed and spread all three books before her. The difference between each leather books was the size and colour. Two of the books were very similar although one was darker brown than the other whereas the last book was different; it was more square than rectangular. The cover was a soft beige colour. Violet looked at the lock of the book to see it had a small red diamond in the colour. She quickly looked at the keys on the chain and found one of them had a large ruby on the bow of the key. The female ninja inserted the key and the lock opened with a pop.

"What's that?"

"I found these books in my father's drawer… I suppose it's part of my sixteenth birthday gift. There should be a small box in there with a sticky note."

"Okay."

After taking the lock off, she opened the cover and held her breathe at the first page of the book. On it was a picture of her father and mother, both of them looked so young as if they were her age or even younger. Both of them were wearing formal clothes in front of a backdrop and it made Violet wonder if they were at a school dance. The photos after that were little mementos of some occasion. Then there was one of their wedding day. A soft smile appeared on Violet's lips as she let her eyes take in the details of the photo. But she had to avert her eyes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nya called and when the door opened, both of them saw Zane's head peep in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but Sensei Wu wants Violet to train with us in half an hour."

"Okay, thanks Zane." And with that Zane left and Violet went back to the photo album. There were photos of her mother winning awards, the day her father was made head chief, when her mother was pregnant with Scarlett and when Scarlett was born.

After viewing all the photos, she locked the book back up and pulled and opened another book. To Violet's surprise, it was her mother's journal. Knowing she won't have time to read it all now, Violet locked that book up and opened the other, to only find that that was her father's journal. But with these in her hands, she can read what her parents were really like. The ninja of air quickly shove the books under her pillow and tucked the necklace inside the pillowcase. She then went over to the closet, grabbed her ninja gi, went behind the changing screen and changed.

Once all of this was done, she went up to the decks to see what Sensei Wu need to train them. It wasn't often that their Sensei would make unexpected training sessions like this. _This must be important._

**Ok, sorry for the rushed chapter but at the moment, I'm going through some tough moments with my guy friend (not boyfriend) and a guy I like. Thanks to everyone for letting this story reach over 800 reviews, I'm soooo grateful and congrats on ElementzGirl7 (who reviewed 8 times) to be the 800****th**** reviewer. Love you all! **


	75. Chapter 75 - Fighting Sensei Wu

**Chapter 75  
Fighting Sensei Wu**

**.:Kai:.**

As soon as Kai entered the decks, he was surprised to see everyone was already there, ten minutes early.

"What took you so long?" He heard Jay asked but Kai merely grunted back as a response.

"Now my pupils; I have trained you all well and taught you most what can be taught but sometimes somethings are better taught by the pupil themselves. You have unlocked the key of Spinjitzu by yourself as well as unlocking your true potential but how well can you handle a situation by yourselves?"

"Sensei Wu, can you please stop speaking metaphorically?" Cole interjected however the old Sensei ignored him.

"Today's lesson is to show me how well have you improve from when you first started; using many ranges of skills you have learnt." Wu informed.

"And how will we be able to demonstrate this?" The white ninja on Kai's left asked.

"By fighting me." Wu simply stated. When Kai looked around, he could tell Cole, Jay and Zane seemed a bit hesitant on this but Violet looked… confident? When the ninja of fire looked to Lloyd, he seemed excited.

"B-But Sensei, we do not want to hurt you-"

"Zane, don't worry about me. Just because I'm old does not mean I'm rusty and weak. There is more than what meets the eye. Now, who wants to go first?" No one responded back, not even Violet which in a way surprised Kai. "Alright, I'll choose. Lloyd."

"Ok Uncle."

**.::.**

After thirty minutes, Lloyd, Jay, Zane and Cole have managed to get all their butts kicked by Sensei Wu. They did show a got fight but Wu managed to strike them down in the end. Kai's Sensei gave them all good feedback. For example, Lloyd still needs to speed up to his opponent instead of slowing down, Jay need to use his speed to his advantage and needs to stop adding flourishes to his attack. Even though Zane have managed to stay in the fight with Sensei Wu longer, Wu said Zane fought smart but some decisions he made weren't the greatest and most attacks were to predictable. For Cole, the elderly man said that there is more than strength that wins the fight and Cole needed to assess his opponent for sneaky moves.

"Kai, your turn." Sensei Wu's words were sounded and Kai visibly gulped.

When Kai got to the middle of the decks, everyone else back off to leave more space for the fight. Kai looked over to his Sensei to see he was staring back at him, obliviously waiting for the ninja of fire to make the first move. So he did. With adrenaline pumped into his veins, the fire tamer ran forward but paid close attention to the old man. When Wu leaned forward over his feet to brace the attack, Kai leaped over and turned around quickly to see Wu's back. But the Sensei was quick and turned around and sent the end of his bamboo stick into Kai's stomach. The air inside his lungs exited faster than flames devouring a stick.

The ninja of air stumbled backwards but he quickly regained his balance and looked back to Wu who came towards his with his staff raised and posed for an attack. Kai quickly dived to the left and rolled along the ground. When he looked back up, Sensei Wu was already in the air, descending from his jump and his staff already to hit him again.

_How much energy does this man have?!_

Kai kicked himself back into the air, feet first and managed to kick Wu's feet, sending the elder off balance in his jump. The ninja landed on his two feet and quickly whipped around to see Wu have just landed with his back towards him. The ninja clad in red took this as an opportunity to strike the old master. When Kai was about to send an attack, Wu spun around as quick as lightning and the end of his bamboo staff hit Kai's face with a loud and deafening smack that sounded like a crackle of thunder.

"OW!" The pain shot through Kai's mouth as he stumble backwards and his hands holding his throbbing and bright red cheek. "That's it, I'm done. You win."

"But in a real fight Kai, the enemy will take this as an opportunity to attack you, you mustn't give up like that." Sensei Wu's wise words were clear in the light air but Kai couldn't care less. "However let's end the fight there."

At this, Kai slowly stood up and removed his hand from his left cheek. Instantly, he heard some 'Ooh's from him teammates. "What?" He demanded and narrowed his eye at Jay who looked like a bomb that was going to explode with laughter.

"Your fight only lasted a minute, what the heck, Lloyd's fight was six minutes! And you got this huge, thick, bright red line on your face." The ninja of talking snickered.

"Say's the one with the black eye." Kai grumbled.

"Violet, your turn."

Kai stood next to Zane and the five boys watched as Violet stood in front of their sensei. The fire ninja knew this fight would be one worth watching but he wasn't sure if Violet would lose as quickly as them because he was sure she wouldn't win against Sensei Wu.

"You sure you don't me to go slightly easy on you Sensei Wu?"

"Perhaps let's no create tornados that are likely to push everyone off the decks."

"Of course."

And in a flash, Violet lunge forward and the fight begun. So far so good. Kai watched in surprise as Violet managed to easily dodge all of Wu's attack and defend herself. The ninja of air was light on her feet –which Kai realised none of the boys did- and she didn't add any flourished to her attacks, she used her speed to dodge and fought smartly. Each attack she performed was suitable as it synchronised well with Sensei Wu's attack. It almost seemed as if the pupil and the teacher were dancing. The ninja of fire haven't seen his girl fight like this before, as if Sensei Wu was her only worthy fighter… but that doesn't explain how Nathan was able to defeat her.

Thinking about the new resident, Kai scrunched his nose in disgust. The once-hot-headed ninja hated the fact that the older boy had to nerves to demand him about Violet's dreams. _He's a show off, him and his fancy swords… No my swords! ARG! Why did Violet have to bring him here? I hate him!_

"Ninja Go!" Violet's silvery voice snapped the ninja of fire out of his angry thoughts as the female ninja performed Spinjitzu.

As Violet advanced towards Wu, the sensei held his staff out and Violet's tornado collided with the staff, making the old man's feet slide back a bit. As quick as a fox, Wu flipped his staff so the end he was holding hit the lower part of the bright purple tornado. Instantly, Violet fell out of Spinjitzu and fell on her back. She gave a bizarre look to her sensei.

"B-But how?" She stammered but kept rolling away from Wu's staff that is trying to hit her.

"Spinjitzu always had a tiny weak spot and when it is hit, the user falls out." Wu informed as he then jump with a foot extended to kick Violet. Their fight went on to what felt like forever to the fire tamer. But at one point, Wu managed to sweep his staff under Violet's leg and made the pupil fall. Kai nervously bit his lip but this caused the skin to stretch on his left cheek and the latter hissed in pain.

"Kai, your cheek is badly bruised and it swelling really bad-"

"It's fine Zane." Kai interrupted sharply but not intending to hurt the Nindroid's feelings.

"Are you sure, we should really apply an-"

"It's fine Zane, really. It'll go down soon." Kai answered and he then realised it was the same cheek that Nathan bruised… _I hate that samurai… _"Zane, do you know how long this fight has been going on for now?"

"Seventeen minutes and thirty-two seconds from… now."

"Okay, thanks." Kai thanked and he casted his amber eyes back to the fight. Violet had been fighting Sensei Wu longer than him, Jay and Lloyd combined. The caramel-haired girl was using her element to push Wu around and to defend herself from his staff as if she was physically tired from dodging Wu's attacks.

"Ninja Go!" Sensei Wu next yelled out and the old master turned into a sparkling, gold tornado.

For a second, Kai saw Violet looking lost on what to do next but the façade turned into a confident one as Violet performed Spinjitzu. Instantly, both tornados charged at each other. Each time they made contact, a small flicker of light would appear and both spinjitzu masters would step back to only gain more momentum for the next attack.

"How long do you reckon they're going to continue fighting for?" Kai jumped in fright when Jay's voice boomed into his ear.

"What the heck dude?!"

"Sorry, I had to do that for your reaction and it was hilarious!"

"I am this close to hitting you in that black eye."

"Same at ya with that swollen cheek of yours. I can't even see your left eye."

"I-It's not that bad." Kai stammered as he went to softly feel the skin underneath his eye, only to find it was as badly swollen as Jay said.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Jay smirked but the red ninja groaned. "So, how long do you think?"

"I don't know… Another minute or two..?"

Amber eyes directed back to the fight to see Violet's spinjitzu have suddenly went unstable. It flickers and wobbled violently. Kai knew she must be exhausted and he wouldn't blame her. Wu's spinjitzu rammed into Violet's and instantly, a bright light burst along with Violet's spinjitzu and the purple ninja was blown back from the force, her back forcefully hitting the rails.

"Violet!" He called out but the ninja of air lifted her hand and waved, signalling to him that she was alright.

"I'm impressed Violet, you lasted much longer than the last time we fought." Wu's word rang out. _What?! Violet had to fight this guy more than once?_

"Well I did have help from Scarlett." The female pupil smiled sadly and Wu walked over to help the girl up and onto her feet.

"All I have to say is to keep a stable Spinjitzu; one must have a clear head and full concentration."

"I know Sensei, I was just thinking about something… Do you mind if we can talk afterwards? In private?"

"Of course. You all are dismissed now."

**.:Violet:.**

She followed the old master into his room. Instantly she was bombed with a strong scent of tea. To be precise, White Cloud Jasmine tea with a hint of Chamomile. However, Sensei Wu moved to the low table and he sat down and started to prepare the tea pot. Violet sat on the opposite side of the table and quietly thanked her sensei when he gave her a cup.

"Now my dear, what is the problem."

"I don't know where to begin…" Violet stammered. "Did you know my father before you recruited me to become a ninja?"

"Well… I…" For the first time, Wu couldn't answer her. It was a simple yes or no answer… perhaps her father asked if he could keep it as a secret. Violet reached into the folds of her ninja gi and took out the letter her father left for her and gave it to Wu.

"Kai and I went to my house in Cryleas and we found this letter addressed to me from my father, before he died." She informed her Sensei. After many minutes of silence, Wu tore his soft hazel eyes from the letter.

"Yes, I did meet your father."

"Did he ask you to keep it a secret from me?"

"Yes," Wu answered, "all the things your father said in the letter is true. There are more elemental masters out there but I also choose to keep this information away from you guys."

"But why..?" Violet whined as her hands tighten their grasp around the blue tea cup.

"I want you guys to think you're special so you can fulfil the prophecy. You must also keep this a secret."

"About that…"

"You haven't told the others right?"

"W-What? Of course not. I told Kai somethings as I read the letter so he knows…"

"It's okay; as long as he doesn't do anything rash then I'm fine with it. Is there anything else?"

"No, that was it. I just wanted you to confirm it and answer why you haven't told us."

**Hate. Dialogue. As soon as I write a lot of it, I just can't seem to weave in my writing skills. So sorry if the chapter seemed rushed or really really bad. Plus I realised I've completely lost Kai's hot-headedness and arrogant self. It's like I've turned him into my own OC…. I'll try to make him better. I've decided that the next few chapters are really going to stray from the episodes, I'm just kind of bored keeping along with them. So thanks to the eight reviewers: Jayla Fire Gal, Ninjagymnastgirl, ALookIntoMyWorld, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ShadowNinja27, CarlyShi208, Nightmare and the guest.**

**Jayla Fire Gal: That's all good. It's kinda over now which is great but thanks ;)**

**ALookIntoMyWorld: I hope the two bad words didn't disturb you that much…**

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: That's absolutely fine, don't worry about it. ;)**

**Guest: I'm sorry but the link didn't work. Try again. **

**Nightmare: No, those scenes won't happen too often, if really bad scenes happen, I always put a little Author's Note to tell the reader to skip that part.**

**So big thanks to everyone and don't forget to review!**


	76. Chapter 76 - Troubling Troubles

**Chapter 76  
Troubling Troubles**

**.:Violet:.**

It was unusual for oldest person on the Destiny's Bounty to be late for dinner especially when it's Zane's night to cook. The ninja of air had just finished her first plate of food and she was now sipping her tea as the others –except Nya- have their seconds. Their merry conversations filled the scented room and light laughs would echo around. Lavender eyes would often cast to the door of the dining room, excepting the elder to come in with a tea pot in his hand but tonight, he wasn't and it deeply concerned Violet. Not wanting to wait anymore, the female ninja stood up from her seat, immediately drawing attention from the others.

"What's wrong Violet?" Zane's worried voice asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to check on Sensei Wu. I'll be back in a few minutes." She reassured the group before making her way out.

The cool, night air nipped at Violet's skin, making her shiver. However, she walked down the stairs quickly, across the decks and into the lower decks. Once the ninja was at her master's room, she softly knock with her knuckles.

"Come in Violet."

It sort of amazed the elemental master of air how Wu was able to detect whoever was at the door. Perhaps she had a different knocking style to the boys. As she entered the room, concern and dread already filled the remaining space in her full stomach. The son of the First Spinjitzu Master had bags underneath his eyes and his brows creased heavily. The usual scent of tea was gone and the room had a cold atmosphere to it.

"Sensei Wu, whatever is the matter?" Violet gasped as she kneeled by her sensei who was in front of the burning incense sticks.

It looked like the old master was tired and too worried about something he didn't even prepared tea for himself –judging by the tea pot that was on the other side of the room- and it was obviously stressing him to the point of breakage.

"Violet, can you be a dear and prepare me some tea?" His voice was wearily, the warmth that was usually in there was gone.

"O-Of course!" She answered and she dashed to the tea pot and started to prepare the tea.

While doing so, a heavy sigh was heard from the sensei and Violet looked back, his head was in his hands; massaging his temples. Once the tea pot was finished, Violet fetched a cup and poured tea into it and gave it to Wu.

"Are you sick?" She asked softly and she gently laid a hand on his forehead to feel his was fine but Wu hit it away.

"No." He answered.

"If there something bothering you then?"

"…Yes…" He replied hesitantly before casting his hazel eyes into her's. "My smoke visions are never wrong."

**.::.**

"W-What..?!" Kai's warm voice gasped with shock as her nimble hands repacked the bag she unpacked that very morning.

"Kai, if I don't go, this gang will go to another village and I can't have this happening."

"But it's so risky! You can get killed! At least let me come with you!" Kai argued but Violet sadly sighed as she chucked in a fresh pair of undies.

"No, there's a reason why I'm doing this. My ability to disappear can help me not get killed! If you come, you have a high chance of dying and I can't have that happening too! You promised me you wouldn't die anytime soon."

It was frustrating. There were no other words Violet could describe it as. Hearing how a dangerous and organised gang is taking over Jamanakai Village made her whole day go sour. By taken over, Wu describe them killing, torturing and raping the villagers. This already happened in one night and half of Jamanakai Village (Population of a thousand and a half people) are dead, the other half is used for sport. Worst thing is that the police couldn't do anything since they were shot down immediately and the gang is a group of sixty men. Wu explained to her that this gang had appeared many years ago when they attempted to take over Ninjago City but were stopped. Now they are back and more dangerous. The old master described how her ability to turn invisible could help her to find out their plans and capture them. When Wu said capture, she wondered if the old man actually meant kill. But this is a solo mission to make sure no one else get hurts.

At dinner, when she and Wu announced the plan, everyone was immediately disagreeing but this was their only chance. Violet wasn't too bothered by it. What did bother her were Nathan and Kai. Both instantly said they were coming. After ten minutes, she had persuaded Nathan that she was fine however Kai was harder.

"But I don't want to lose you." Kai's voice was filled with defeat and sadness that Violet stopped packing and looked up at him.

"And I promise you that you won't be losing me." And she went on her toes and softly kissed his lips. "But I have to do this. If you were in my shoes, would you do the same thing?"

"I-I suppose…"

"Then let me." At this, she turned around and placed all her daggers (in their sheaths) into her bag as well as a sharpening stone. She reached underneath her bed and pulled out her arrows and arrow making kit. She also put in a first-aid kit.

After another hour, Violet made her way onto the decks with Kai right behind her. The night sky twinkled with stars as if they were sprayed on. The full moon shone brightly but it hid behind the clouds that loomed over. Long goodbyes are painful. Every time Violet says it, it feels like she would never see the person again, it feels likes her life could change, as if Ninjago's fate can change for the greater or worse. Immediately, strong arms tackled her into a hug and a gasped was shot from her mouth.

"Come back safely okay..?" Lloyd's masculine voice whispered forlornly, making him sound like a child he used to be.

"I will Lloyd, I will." She squeezed the taller boy. Saying goodbye to the others were hard but when she turned to Nathan, she saw his eyes water. "You aren't crying at you?" She teased softly.

"No, samurais don't cry."

"I agree with that." Nya added.

"I just wished you didn't have to do this."

"For the umpteenth time Nathan, I'll be fine!" And she gave him a hug before turning to Wu.

"We'll send the falcon to watch over you… Be safe okay?"

"I will Sensei." Violet bowed before turning to the last person.

His arms were crossed over his chest, his amber eyes looked everywhere but her own violet one's. Exhaling deeply, she walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace. Immediately, Kai's warm arms wrap around her; his nose buried into her hair.

"I love you, remember that."

"I will Kai. I will. I love you too." And she gently kissed his lips before pulling away.

"Bye everyone."

**.::.**

The scent of blood was heavy in the air as well as the awful smell of metal. The ninja of air softly cringe as she got nearer to Jamanakai Village. The whole place was dark and silent; too silent. The lack of noise and the still air particles were poison against her skin. There were no whispers, no bangs or rustling from the trees that stood cowardly. Suddenly, light exploded within the town; the heat ate her skin and the smoke filled her noise. But this wasn't like any other smoke scents, this one was revolting. Haunting laughers filled the air as well as the hissing crackle of a fire.

Afraid to disturb whatever was happening, Violet slightly hovered in the air and turned invisible. She levitated through the front gates of the village and she fought with herself not to gasp. The sight was nauseating.

Lifeless bodies were littered to the side of the streets and blood stained the once-clean cobblestone roads and paths. The doors and windows to each house were broken: doors hang from a single hinge while creaking whereas windows were shattered into a million pieces, leaving the huge and sharp shards attached to the window. The usual market carts that would loiter here for the day were all tipped over and the goods were spilled along the ground. Violet eyed the fruit cart and saw the fruit on the floor were covered in ants or squashed.

The disturbing scented smoke finally took Violet's attention away and she headed towards the source. The closer she got, the stronger the smell became, the more she suffocated. The odour was overwhelming; it brought bile to the back of her throat. Arriving at the crime scene, the sight broke Violet. She dropped to the ground and let go of her dinner.

The fire in the middle of the village was huge, the flames roared higher than the buildings and smoke rose towards the dawning sky with ashes flickering everywhere. That wasn't what Violet concern was. It was the source of the burning material. They were people. Dead people. With eyes as wide as saucers, she watched with horror as the skin turn scorched black with flames lining to ignite the inside of the body.

"Get more bodies!" A voice boomed out above the laughs and the roaring fire.

A man double the size of Cole came into her view. His attire was black pants that showed the monstrous muscles in his legs through the fabric, a tank top to see on his muscularly arm was a tattoo. A cross with a metal pipe and a bone dipped in blood. His ginger moustache was thick and busy yet there was no beard on his face. His ginger hair was obscured with a black-ski mask but at the moment, it was pulled up so the female ninja could see his sharp face and grey eyes that reflected his soul.

Immediately at his command, men –wearing the same attire- stopped laughing but grins were still plastered on their faces and they went over to the side and picked up more corpses.

Violet couldn't watch. She wanted to get away. Why did she agree to this? How could people be so dark? At least Garmadon just wanted to turn everyone into his own image, not kill them for no bloody reason! (Violet cringed at the pun) Is the master of this gang the one that is responsible for her parents' death?

The female looked back at the ginger to see him grinning darkly as he walked to the over side of the fire. Wobbly, Violet got to her feet and chased after him, no longer caring if her footsteps were heard. She doubted it since she was a ninja and the fire was too loud. On the other side, she felt her body paralyse on the spot. More gang members were there but this time, they were beating some alive citizens. They all cried out in pain and the ninja was distraught she couldn't hear this before. The attackers bore whips, batons, guns and other devices Violet didn't want to name. The view brought tears to her eyes and her breath was trapped in her throat. The blood-curding creams echoed through her ear drums, making it ten times louder in her head than what it really is. Fear finally took control of Violet.

It was like a disease, permeating all parts of her body, seeping into every vein. The fear made her limbs and muscle feel heavy, so heavy that the ninja's leg gave out and she fell onto her knees. Fear then swallowed her heart, making Violet tremble and ache for reassurance. Her mind was then injected with it, making her fear for the worst. _I'm not afraid… I can do this… I'm not afraid._

But no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't leave.

**Sorry if it's a bit dark… BUT AH! 15 REVIEWS?! You guys are amazing! Which is why I tried to update earlier. Since the Stone Army is next, I thought there should be a week or so break between episodes 19 and 20 so I'm putting this little mission in. If you don't like dark stuff (because it's really going to get dark), I would not suggest reading future chapters 77, 78, 79 and the start of 80. Let's just say I have the rough draft of them but I haven't edited or proof read it yet. So major thanks to: MortalNinjas, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Ninjagymnastgirl, ALookIntoMyWorld, Jayla Fire Gal, , ShadowNinja27, cakeisthebest, ElementzGirl7, Nightmare and CarlyShi208!**

**MortalNinja: The Porcelian dolls are fairly large, I think you're being mistake for a barbie doll or something…**

**Flame: Thank you! It's kinda rare to find someone who loves writing dialogue. **

**ALookIntoMyWorld: Once again, I'm extremely sorry. **

**Jayla Fire Gal: I love your reviews, they're the ones I look forward to the most! They always make my day. Thank you so much!**

**Once again, big thanks to everyone!**


	77. Chapter 77 - Blood and Metal

**Chapter 77  
Blood and Metal**

**.:Violet:.**

Cowardly, Violet ran away from the scene, away from the dying people, away from the fear. Never in her life have she ever been this afraid or weak. The ninja of air considered herself brave but what scared her the most was being unable to protect those who cannot protect themselves. If she goes out there, there's a high chance of being killed. What the heck, these guys had guns while she had a bow and daggers. She was at a disadvantage and a big one at that.

Once she was out of the village and a few meters away, her legs once again gave out and she dropped to the ground. The female ninja's eyes casted to her hands and saw that she has fallen out of her invisible form. But they were trembling as well and hard. Suddenly, Violet heard the familiar cry of the falcon and she sighed with relief but at the same time, cautious. There was no doubt that the team were watching her. Would they think she's weak and unfit?

The robotic large bird perched down in front of her. Instead of the usual yellow eyes, they were blues which confirmed her assumptions. The team were watching her. With a sigh, she spoke, "I'm so sorry Sensei Wu… It's as bad as you feared…"

And to her surprise, the bird spoke back but in Wu's voice. "I do not blame you for feeling scared or afraid."

"Since when can the falcon do that? I mean chat back?"

"Jay inserted this feature a while ago." Came a reply from Zane. It was easy to detect with his monotone yet caring voice.

"Back to the real problem," Wu continued, "do not let fear consume your thoughts. By having a clouded mind, you won't be able to control your element therefor you fall out of your invisible form."

"But how do I stop the fear from consuming me Sensei? I'm afraid by the time I have something figured out, everyone will be dead!"

"Violet, calm down. Panicking won't do you any good." The ninja of air then heard Nathan's voice from the other end.

"Nathan is right. Just focus on your own breath Violet and calm yourself down like that." Accepting Wu's advice, Violet breathed in deeply for seven seconds before letting it out for another eleven. "Good. The reason the fear is getting to your head is because you're allowing it too. You're thinking of the bad possibilities that can happen when they won't. That's the point of fear; it makes you think negatively of a certain thing. Yes, some innocent people may die but there's nothing you can do but if you try, you can save more. Is that better?"

"Yes Sensei Wu." She answered truthfully.

"Don't forget Violet, we believe in you." Then came Kai's reply. Believing that's the end of their conversation, the ninja of air turned invisible and dashed back to the village with her bag hitting her lower back. The falcon flew towards there as well, high in the sky.

An idea slightly formed in her head. First, she'll find out where the gang is keeping the citizens alive and access how many guards they have put up so if she does charge, the guards won't be able to threaten her by killing more folks. Ignoring the awful scent of the fire and the agonising screams, Violet lightly ran through the village, peeking into every house or building for any mass of people. It wasn't long until she found them. At least a few hundred people were gathered in the school courtyard; all were bounded and gagged with a few guards surrounding them. Violet didn't want to believe this was the amount of people that were left to live while some others are left to be beaten. Assessing them, Violet realised most of the people there were young children and ladies (older ladies).

_They probably killed the males first so they can't pose a threat to the gang and they must have also killed the elderlies to spare them of the misery? Nah, the gang can't be that kind. The women… Only ones that were in their thirties and over are here… Could the gang actually be- no, they can't,,, can they?_

Violet pondered to herself, shivering at the thought of some of these sick men deciding to rape the younger women.

_Perhaps it would be best to kill- no, I can't kill them… but I can't capture them by myself either. If I wound them, they'll create more noise and I'll have fend myself off against the rest of the gang… And stunning them or knocking them out will take longer and not a possibility if I want to remain close to the shadows. _

Violet hated the fact that her only option left is to kill these gang members… Sure they have killed so many people already but she didn't want to kill anyone. Does this make her selfish? Especially when she's the only one that can stop this without –possibly- getting killed.

Just as she was about to move to the front of the village, a gunshot was heard and a screech. Violet whipped around on her heels, frozen when she saw the falcon stop in mid-air and fall to the ground.

_Lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub! _Her heart quickened its pace in her chest and it rattled painfully against her ribcage. Her communications with her team was cut off as well as the loss of Zane's falcon.

"I got it! I can't believe I shot it down!" A gruff voice exclaimed and Violet leapt to a building, not wanting to panic and get herself seen. In the corner of her violet eyes, the ninja of air saw as six figures came running forward towards the fallen bird.

'_I'm sorry Zane'_ the ninja thought forlornly as they studied the bird.

"Hey, it got feathers and all but its rock solid… No, I think its metal!"

"Metal? You mean the bird's a robot?"

"Probably."

"That means there are spies watching us." One said grimly and then all their heads looked around. Violet sank deeper into the shadows and looked down at her hand to see it was transparent. _Come on, stay invisible for a little bit longer._

"Let's report to Vincent."

Once they left, Violet exhaled the breath she had been unconsciously holding in. Looking back to her hands, a sigh exited her dried lips to see she have fallen out of her invisibility form. Knowing she won't be able to conquer the fear, the elemental master ran along the shadows of buildings and drew her mask down.

**.::.**

Hidden in the shadows, Violet watched as the ginger leader, Vincent commanded everyone on the watch. She needed to get the falcon back before they figure out how to configure it so they could see who's on the other end or other footage. Plus, this was Zane's friend; she couldn't leave the robotic bird. Calming herself down and listening to her breaths, Violet disappeared and ventured through the busy mass of gangsters. All the citizens were huddled into the school courtyard.

The bird was placed on a table where the ginger was sitting back on his chair and his feet kicked up. His beady grey eyes were observing his surroundings whereas his hands were unconsciously playing with the gun in his hands. Being quiet, she tiptoed over and tried to not let the fear control her. When the table and the falcon were right in front of her, a grin spread on her lips. Her fingers softly brushed against the black feathers and immediately, the robot vanished.

This caused a startle gasp from Vincent but his hands shot towards her direction and the sound of a bullet firing was sounded in the air. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later when Violet's mind registered the burning, sharp pain in her shoulder. Biting on her lip hard, she held the bird in her shot arm and the other to apply pressure. Then, she ran.

"Get back here!"

She heard Vincent yelled out but looked down, she could tell she was still in her invisibility form (luckily). Due to her increase in body movement, the daggers in her bag rattled loudly and her blood pumped faster, therefor making her bleed heavily.

_Come on, not now. Don't fail the mission Violet, don't fail. You can do it._

But her own words had no affects. Instead, things went downhill. While running through a wide street crawling with gangsters and an angry Vincent hot on her heels, her charm decided it was time to fall out.

"Don't just stand there, shoot him!" The leader's voice yelled out and this caused the men to pull out their guns. It wasn't long until an out-of-time orchestra of bullets were sounded. However Violet didn't stop. Shutting her eyes, she deeply wished for her barrier to pop up and it did. She nearly sighed with relief but it was over yet.

"He's getting away! Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" Vincent continued to yell out; Violet could easily hear the strain and distress in his voice.

Ignoring the pain, she swung her bag over her shoulder, tucked the falcon in and took out her quiver of arrows. She then took off her bow off her back and swung her bag back on. Holding twelves thin arrows in her mouth, the ninja of air attached the arrow onto the string and turned her waist. Aiming quickly, she found her mark and shot. The arrow was embedded in one of the many gunners' chest. She kept shooting, ignoring another bullet gazing her leg. Once she was out of arrows, she went to reach into her bag but another bullet found its spot in her leg (the one that just got gaze – left). Every step she took jolted immensely sharp pains through her body. Then finally she collapsed.

"Hold your fire!"

Violet laid there in defeat. If she moved, there was a chance they would shoot her on the spot. With a right bleeding shoulder and left bleeding leg, Violet clutched her leg and groaned in pain.

"You're surrounded pathetic ninja."

Heavy footsteps walked towards her and Violet kept her head down. Thank goodness the blooded dirt won't go onto her face because of her mask.

"I would like to kill you but perhaps I can use you as bait to your ninja friends." Then something collided into her stomach, causing a deep groan to escape her lips. "Huh, a male ninja in purple. Maybe that's why they sent you. You're a joke"

"Think again bastard." The ninja of air hissed when she opened her eyes so she could glare at the leader.

Insulted by her insult, Vincent's large and icy hand clasped around her neck. As an instinct, the ninja of air's hands clawed at his hands to let go but rage burned in his eyes. Her eyes went wide and small gasps of air were escaping her throat. Vincent seemed satisfied by her suffering when a sickening grin spread on his lips. It wasn't until his lips drew next to her ear.

"What did you call me girly?" He whispered lowly. Violet shook her head. "Tell me!"

This time, his grasp around her neck tightened and the female ninja could feel her head going light and her brain pounding against her forehead. Her lungs ached and hungered for oxygen. Slowly everything started to blur like a broken camera that was unable to focus. Soon, black dots marred her sight.

"B-Bastard!" She barely whispered but it seemed the wicked gangster heard her. With a mighty throw he threw her to the ground.

Instantly, oxygen flooded in Violet's lungs. It wasn't long until his hand grasped the purple material covering her head and pulled it off. Instantly gasps echoed around her but Vincent just grinned at her.

"And what a pretty ninja we have too. Boys, prepare to have fun tonight! This one is mine."

**.:Kai:.**

"What do you mean?! Get her back on!" His voice came out louder than intended when the computer screen turned black.

"Zane, can't you use your falcon vision to see if it's just the signal that's down?" Wu asked carefully but the ninja of fire paced the room with his hands in his hair.

He should have gone with her. Just seeing her panic like that made him wish he was there to comfort her. How could Wu do this to him? And now the robotic bird decided to go unresponsive.

"I-I can't see anything!" Zane suddenly exclaimed, sadness woven into his voice. With a defeated groan, Kai collapsed in the nearby chair. He dug his elbows on his legs while his hands clutched his hair and head.

"Kai..." Nya's voice reached his ears and a hand softly placed itself on his shoulder.

"Okay, we all need to relax-" Wu started until Nathan cut in.

"How? Violet might be in danger right now! How can we be calm?!"

When Kai looked up, no one looked calm, not even Wu. The elder looked distress by the way his castes his eyes down or onto the black screen with his brows set low. Nathan was standing up, walking around in circles, muttering to himself. Cole was trying to keep Zane together about the recent death of the falcon while Lloyd and Jay was trying to see if they can get any access to the computer.

"Guys, you're underestimating Violet. She's stronger than all of us; it will take more than a bullet or a whole group of gangsters to kill her... We just need to give her faith." Nya tried reassuring them but it wasn't working, it just made Kai worry more.

What happened if the gang have shot her more than once? What if they already killed her? The ninja of fire's heart ached at these possibilities and his gut churned sickening. He wanted to break down and cry out right there by he knew if he did, everyone else will break in.

"She'll be fine Kai. I was kidnapped by Garmadon yet I'm alive and unharmed."

"But this is different. Garmadon wouldn't kill for any reason, he would have one. But those men don't! They already murdered half of Jamanakai Village and they kill on sight!"

"Kai calm down-"

"No! I won't! I-I can't!" He groaned but softly, Nya's arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head rested against his.

"This is Violet we're talking about."

"But-"

"Hey, I'm not done yet. This is the girl that saved your ass from Garmadon's sword-"

"-Nya, you know how I fell when you use language like that-"

"-and also the one that managed to keep the serpentine off our heels plenty of times. She'll be fine."

"But you saw her Nya! She was terrified of these men! At least the Serpentine don't have weapons that can kill you in one shot!"

"Kai listen to me please! There's a reason why Wu asked her to do this-"

"But I'm regretting my decision." Wu spoke gravely that he attracted everyone's attention.

_'Wu regretting something_?'

But Kai realised how sad the elder looked. Violet was like a daughter to him, of course he would be concerned the most since he was the one that sent her to the stupid place.

"Uncle?"

"I should have sent all of you instead but I was afraid to lose the chosen one so I sent her alone..." Wu's voice was devoted of any emotion but sadness and grim. "But I'm not sure if she's okay or not. Like Nya said, she's strong. If she doesn't come in two days, we all are going in."

**Yep, Violet's captured and… well… I don't think I need to say more than tortured and other stuff. Big thanks to everyone, I need to make this AN short since I need to go to bed. And by the way, please please please read my good friend –McKennaCarson15- 's story "Ninjago Fan Fiction Volume l: Reign of the Serpentine" The start had quite a few swears but it's really good and it would mean a lot to me and her if you read, review and fave. But that's it for now so goodnight from Australia! :)**


	78. Chapter 78 - Shattered On The Inside

**Chapter 78  
Shattered On The Inside**

**.:Violet:.**

"No! Put me down!" A cry escaped her lips as the leader causally threw her on his back and her hands and legs tied.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Vincent's voice boomed so loudly that it made her ear winch and wanting to run away. She tried everything, squirming, kicking him, screaming but the fearful leader wouldn't stop. He stripped her belongings away: the falcon, the bag that contained her daggers –including the ones that Nathan gave her- and her bow in one hand while the other held her. "Stop moving you bitch!"

"No!" Violet yelled, awfully offended at his words. This time she managed to wiggle enough that her knee of her good leg managed to hit in square in the jaw. At this, he threw her down onto the dirt path, picking dirt into her bleeding wounds. When she looked back up, she saw his hand come down and smacked her against the cheek, making her head hit the floor painfully. That was when lights turned out for our favourite purple ninja.

Although when the lights turned back on, a pounding pulse thudded against the ninja's cheek. The wound in her shoulder and leg haven't healed up –since the bullet was still in there- and it stung as if someone laid a piece of hot coal on it.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Violet jumped upon here this voice but hiss in pain. When she opened her lavender eyes, she saw Vincent was on top of her. Her arms and legs were pinned –chained- down and immediately fear sank into her heart. She frantically looked down to her body and mentally sighed with relief when her clothes were still on as well as his.

"Such a shame a sexy girl like you is a ninja cuz' it means I have to kill you when I'm done with you."

"Get away from me you piece of shit!" She snapped but this caused her to get hit in the face again. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth so she spat it out on him but this caused Vincent to hit her again.

"Ok, each time you offend me, that's an item of clothing I'm taking off you. When it's all gone, that's when the real fun can happen. But if you take forever, looks like that little game is over."

**.:Kai:.**

From a distance, he could see thick, black smoke wafting into the skies. The once pale blue sky is now shielded by a veil of darkness as the smoke swallows up the whole sky. Before, long, fierce fires could be seen sneaking their way out from the row of houses lined up on the streets of Jamanakai Village. Windows were cracked and shattered, spraying glass as the devilish flames greedily engulf all that is in sight, sparring nothing; not a single soul. The scorching heat of the flames licked at Kai's skin, making the tamer of fire stumble back as a wave of flames towered over him but not crashing down. Sweat poured down his tanned skin and dark ashes stuck to his skin. The bright flames gave off crackling sounds and explosions once in a while.

"Violet!" He yelled out over the roaring flames, not giving a damn in the world if the gangsters could hear him. But everything he would go near the flames, it would hiss at him. "Move out of the way dammit!"

Upon this commanded, the fire parted. Kai sighed with relief and jogged through, only to stop after twenty paces. On the floor was Violet. Her usual caramel hair was stained with blood, knots, ashes and dirt. Her skin was marred with cuts, wounds, bruises and blood but on her arm was a deadly looking burn. With shaking legs, Kai wobbled his way over to the broken figure that laid there with her empty lavender eyes staring to nowhere in particular but flames were reflected in them. A strangled cry bellowed out of Kai's mouth, louder than a choir of lions roaring. His knees buckled and the wielder of fire broke down and onto his knees.

"V-Violet..?" His voice came out like a soft yet broken whispered carried by the wind.

His hands softly went to hold her face but he gasped at how icy the skin felt under his gasp despite the fiery surroundings.

"V-Violet please, wake up! Don't die on me! I promised you I wouldn't d-die… Please don't."

But no matter how hard and how desperately he tried, the ninja of air wouldn't respond. No a single rise of her chest or a blink of her eyes. She was truly gone. With a final strangled cry unleased, tears fell from Kai's amber eyes and the fire seemed to distinguish around him. It was like a black hole that opened inside of him, sucking away all the happiness and love that was ever left in him.

But all of it disappeared and replaced by darkness; pitch black darkness. It was so thick the ninja of fire felt like he was suffocating. But then a voice echoed around him.

'_What is life? They say it's from B to D. from Birth to Death. But between B and D is C. C is a Choice. Our life is a matter of choices that'll determine the paths of our fate. Right now, it's up to Violet whether to live or not. It's her destiny to do this alone'._

And like that, Kai jolted awake with sweat pouring down the sides of his face. With breaths as heavy as lead, the fire tamer snapped his head side to side and found he was inside his bed, the one above Zane's. Sighing, Kai lay back down and thought about the life-like-dream. Was that really a dream? And what about that voice? Does that mean Violet is really in danger? But it warned him that it was Violet's destiny to do this alone… Looking around, he saw neither Zane nor Lloyd were in their beds.

Being quiet like the ninja he is, he climbed down his bed and exited the room, letting the cool air calm his sweating head. The Destiny's Bounty rocked softly back and forward on the ocean's waves. Kai walked in a wobbly line, going to one side of the corridor before stumbling to the other. Once he got to the stairs that led to the decks, he could hear ushered whispers. With hands gripping the rails tightly, he made his way up and found Zane and Lloyd up there.

"Zane, it's risky to go alone, let me come with you or even Kai! We all care for Violet."

"You don't get it Lloyd, she the closest thing as family to me. She's like my sister. I can't even connect to my falcon. I need to make sure she's okay-"

"We all do but you heard Nya, Violet is strong."

Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle formed in Kai's mind with a click. He walked up and made his way to the two.

"Zane… it pains me to say this but we have to rely on Violet." Kai muttered. Both Lloyd and Zane looked alarmed but calmed when they saw it was Kai.

"K-Kai! This is… unlike you." Lloyd mumbled but Kai sighed and leaned over the rail, next to Zane who was also peering over.

"I get that she's a sister to you and we both love her dearly but maybe we're being too protective at the moment. Believe me or not, I had this strange dream, the whole place was on fire and Violet was there dead but then everything turned dark and a voice told me this poem…" And Kai explained it to the two boys.

"And you trust this voice?"

"Why not?" Kai asked as he sighed. "This wait is killing me though as well as this suspense."

And Kai looked at the stars, deeply wondering if Violet was really alright.

**.:Violet:.**

Sun light filtered through the tiny and poorly blocked window. The burning tears that pour out of her eyes poured no more as there were no more tears to be wasted.

Sore, used and beaten. That's how she felt. It was a miracle to see daylight. Never before had Violet ever felt alone and scared before. Seeing how dark the world can be scared her. All the lives lost were because of her and her stupid fears. How could the air tamer ever forgive herself while knowing she was the reason of this new death decrease rate in Ninjago? Now seeing this dark side, how could the world possibly be happy with this darkness living with them?

Closing her eyes, Violet sighed but her eyes prickled for more tears. Vincent left her here to die of her wounds she obtained during the night. Now, many deep cuts caused by a metal whip cover her back, a gash marred her lower right stomach where Garmadon's scar used to be, a thin cut was placed under her left collarbone and many black bruises painted her skin. The ninja of air was too scared to even heal herself.

_"How come bad things always happen to me? First my sister died when I was only two to four months old, my parents were murdered, I was thrown into an orphanage then lived on the streets, nearly died countless of times and then my sister died again…"_

_"It's just a coincident. Don't take it too hard on yourself, this isn't your fault-"_

Kai's words echoed in her head but this is her fault, all of it. Jamanakai Village was no more…

"_Your parents would want you to pick yourself up and do incredible things with your life; they wouldn't want you to be sad like this. They made this sacrifice so you can live! Please brighten up Sumire."_

But would her parents understand the predicament she's going through? But they did risk their life for her… Her father went out of his way just to make sure she was okay… Maybe she shouldn't give up.

Looking around the room, it seemed Vincent didn't bother to set guards up to look after her. With this new found courage from her parents, Violet finally calmed herself and looked down to her bag that Vincent dumped last night. Going back to the training that Scarlett went through with her, the ninja of air forced the bag to open and for the tiniest dagger to come out. Concentrating hard, she unlocked the locks on the chain and she stood up with a winch when the cuts on her back stung. Slowly, the cuts and bruises faded but there were still the two bullets in her shoulder and leg. With a shaking hand, Violet closed her eyes and took the bullets out. She bit down hard on her lips –enough to draw blood- and when they were out, she could feel the wound slowly starting to heal.

Step one completed. Step two is to change into her spare and un-ruined ninja gi in her bag. She then equipped herself with all the daggers, slipping them all into the many slits she had and on her belt for her daggers but she left a small gap on her left and right side, where she can put her two quiver of arrows and a sword. Finally she was done but she left the falcon in the bottom of the bag and put it on left shoulder so it wouldn't hurt her back or right shoulder. Now she was ready to put an end to this gang for once and for all.

**Sorry for the sudden and short ending but I hoped you all liked it. I'm bombed with exams and assessments so updates will be slow like once a week. I need to get ready for school so I don't have time to answer questions at the moment to acknowledge those who reviewed. But thanks everyone! **


	79. Chapter 79 - Whispers Of The Night

**Chapter 79  
Whispers Of The Night**

**.:Violet:.**

At least an hour has passed since she exited the little house Vincent held her captive in. All the bruises were now just little shades of odd colour on her skin, the cuts were just dried, thin lines that will surely scar at the end of it all and the deep wounds she obtained still ached but it was more bearable. What really restricted her movements were the lashes on her back. Every time she could twist her back or bend downwards, sharp trickles of pain shot up. However, Violet's lavender eyes peered over the edge of the tiled roof, watching as the gangsters were running around, wondering where their wounded prisoner was. It was decided, she would attack two hours before dawn, when most of the thugs would be tired. For some strange reason, the elemental master no longer felt scared but courageous. Is this the feeling of a revenge-hungry man?

Violet peered to the main clock tower in the village. Four more minutes until two in the morning. Checking that every dagger is on her and attached to her belt along with enough arrows in her quivers, Violet gently took five of the long and thin arrows and placed three in her mouth while one was loaded in the sting and the other in her bow hand.

Keeping low and hiding in the shadows, Violet walked lightly along the roof tops and whenever there would be a gap from the next roof, she would leap over and let her element to make her fall silent. She went to the outskirts of the village and when looked back to the clock, she was surprised to see it's now one past two. Pulling the string back swiftly –while ignoring the stabbing pain in her back- she aimed for the gangster that was walking around. She let go and her arrow was embedded into his chest. She loaded the next one in an instance and killed the man that was about to walk around the corner. While running along the roofs, she killed the gangsters that were in sight or about to see the dead bodies she already killed.

"Vincent, we got a problem!"

Upon hearing this, Violet turned invisible –she found it easier to aim when she's visible- and she lay against the roof tiles. In the corner of her eyes, she found a blonde and tall man running over to the ginger.

"What is it, have you found her?"

"No, I got worse news. We found men dead not too many streets away."

"It can't be her… She's injured."

_So now Vincent knows_. Violet ran along the roofs and continued to kill.

**.::.**

She has proceeded to kill nearly all of the gangsters but the ones that protected the school's courtyard –she doesn't need the citizens running around free just yet- and Vincent. He was next. The ginger was running around, trying to find someone who was alive.

"Come out you pesky ninja and fight like a real man!" He yelled.

"How come you keep referring me as a man?" The tamer of air shouted back and this caused Vincent to skid to a pause.

"Oh, so it's _you _again. I thought you would be dead by now."

"Ninja never quits. Seriously, it will take more a gang of killers to kill me and a couple bullets." She mocked as she jumped down from the roof, still using her element to cushion her fall.

"Show yourself! I know your little ability to turn invisible." And at this she walked closer. "Now!" And know she was behind him and she drew an arrow back.

"I'm here. Move and I'll kill you." She hissed lowly as she appeared in the air. She could see how Vincent tensed at her whisper. "Now turn around, put your gun on the ground and I may spare your life."

"My life? Ha, what trust do I have in you, you'll kill me anyway because you're a killer now too." At his words, her blood ran cold. As he turned around, he no longer seemed tense but a small smirk was presented on his lips and he let the gun drop from his hands. "So it's okay for you to kill a group of gangsters who probably only killed three to six people each but its okay for you to kill at least sixty people? Doesn't that make you the cold blooded killer?"

"Don't mess with my head."

"But I'm right aren't I?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh no, did I get under your skin?"

"Shut up otherwise I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead then. The greatest hero, the female ninja of the Ninja… A killer, a cold blooded killer. How can the rest of Ninjago trust her after they find out what she did?" He taunted and this made her defence fall.

_I won't become a cold-blooded killer right? Ninjago will still believe in me… _

The female ninja was caught up in her thoughts when something knocked her bow out of her hands and swiped a dagger from her belt. In an instance, Violet grabbed a pair of twin daggers and quickly parried Vincent's blows.

"Now, it's time for you to die petty ninja!"

**.:Kai:.**

The two days were finally up. Kai gazed up at the night sky as the Bounty flew near to Jamanakai. Everyone was over the edge. Violet hasn't returned and this caused everyone to go into a panic mode. At the moment, no one cared if the thugs could see the Bounty coming towards them; all that matters was getting Violet.

Gazing upon the sky, Kai was struck by the unusual darkness of the night. It was much darker than smeared charcoal with small splashes of gold glittering here and there as if an artist had brazenly attempted to light it without aim. Smoky grey clouds covered the fluorescent silver beams of the moon leaving everywhere in darkness.

"We're jumping off here guys." Nya's voice came through the speakers that sprinkled through the Bounty.

Kai quickly adjusted his sword that dangled by his waist and pulled the mask over his head. It was agreed by everyone that Lloyd would stay on the decks –despite his protests- while everyone else would go down to try and solve the problem. In a matter of seconds, everyone came onto the decks with grim and worried expressions expressed on their faces. Not needing to exchange any words, they climbed down the chain and sprinted to Jamanakai Village. It was quiet compared to the footage that the falcon fed them but the strong scent of blood drifted in the air.

"Shouldn't it be louder?" Jay piped up quietly.

"Maybe they're expecting us. Blend in the shadows everyone." Cole commanded.

Kai's heart was beating like a drum: painfully, loudly and fast. His breaths became more erratic as they made their way closer to the village. The smell became more and more putrid the closer they went but to Kai, the closer they became the more painful the memories of the dreams were. The heat of the fire against his skin, the dreadful images of Violet's dead body. Bile slowly rose to stroke the back of his throat when they finally reached the front of the village.

Dead bodies were littered everywhere with their blood spilling from their body. A couple of his teammates grunted with disgust while Nya poured out the contents of her stomach. Immediately, Kai's older brother instinct kicked and he rushed over to her side. His large hands took her hair and held it from her face while his other hand rubbed her back. Jay jogged over as well.

"If you want, you can go back to the Bounty."

"N-No, I'm fine." She mumbled but Kai was growing worried. He didn't want his sister to be alone if the gang decides to attack them now, no doubt that this new sound would attract others 'attention. But at the same time he wanted to find where Violet was. The ninja of fire looked towards Jay and with a pointed look, the blue ninja nodded and quickly took over.

"Nya, Jay, I want you two to stay here. Since this is the only entrance and exit to Jamanakai Village, I want you two to make sure no one enters or leaves got it?" Sensei Wu ordered. Both nodded their heads. "Cole and Nathan, I want you two to find the remaining citizens. If they're guarded, knock the guards out. Kai, Zane, you two are with me. We'll find Violet and try to knock out any gangsters that are still alive."

"But Wu… I want to find Violet too."

"Nathan, everyone is worried about Violet. Please find anyone that is still alive. Now let's move out."

Kai was rather glad that Wu made kept him and Nathan apart; he wouldn't be sure how he would be able to deal with the samurai. Cole and Nathan sprinted off in one direction while the fire tamer, Zane and Sensei Wu moved towards another one, leaving Jay and Nya behind.

Around them, more and more dead bodies surrounded them and it got thicker as they got closer to the centre of the village. The horrific odour of blood was even heavier but what surprised him was among the dead bodies were men clothed in black with guns on them and an arrow through their chest.

"Wait, I think Violet might have succeeded but might have been stopped." The brunette voiced his thoughts as he stopped. He quickly walked over to the body, slightly scared.

Does this mean the girl he loves killed these men instead of knocking them out and locking them somewhere? The arrow was impaled into the man's chest; his dull, brown eyes stared up into nothing as he mouth hung slightly open. The arrow was black, long and thin with a clear nock and a dark purple fletching but the other two were black. These were Violet's arrows. Suddenly, a loud bang the resembled to the sound of a gun firing was loud and echoed between the empty streets.

"Come on, the others could be endanger!" Zane exclaimed and bolted towards the sound with Wu hot on his tracks. Casting amber eyes to the figure, Kai grabbed the thug's gun and chased after Zane and Wu.

His heart thudded painfully against his chest as he followed Zane and Wu. What happened if that's Violet who just got shot? Or one of the others? Either one, they both shook him to the very core. The dread that settled in his stomach was lead, heavy and poisonous. When Wu and Zane stopped, he could see their rigid body shake in fear. Kai immediately pushed them to the side and he nearly gasped at the sight.

Their Violet was located in the middle of the village's courtyard while he, the ice elemental master and Wu were on one side of the circular courtyard bordered with buildings. Arriving at the scene was Cole and Nathan along with Nya and Jay on the opposite side. Pinning down Violet was a man that Kai immediately wanted to set fire to. His ginger hair and moustache was easily seen against his dark and black attire. His muscles easily beat Kai's and the leader of the team, they were huge and budging. The small and petite girl was clawing at his arms but they had a firm grip on her body. Kai went to move forward but Wu's staff against his chest made him stop on his tracks.

"This is Violet's fight-"

"Sensei, how can you say a thing like that?!" Kai shouted, not caring at his loudness, his looked back over to the fighting pair to see Violet had used her element to push the man back into a nearby buildings. The stone walls gave out and the man fell through it however he recovered.

Kai didn't want to admit this but this man was obviously a much stronger fighter than the ninja clad in red. He looked at Violet and his stomach clutched painfully at the sight of her. Her mask was torn to pieces, her bloodied and tangled caramel hair was done in a messy ponytail, bumps and bubbles were formed by her hair. Her violet eyes that Kai grew to admire and love were no longer the vibrant purple he knew, they were dark and dull with haunted memories flashing along them. Her skin was marred with scratches, cuts and wounds but Kai could notice the bleeding wound on her shoulder and leg but a heavily bleeding wound on her forearm on the same shoulder with the wound. Looking back to the gangster who Kai believes must be the leader had a couple of wounds on him as well. A deep gash was on his cheek, another on his chest and a throwing dagger was protruded from his lower left thigh.

But it appeared his loud outburst attracted the attention of the ginger. A wicked and revolting grin was spread along his face and his grey eyes flicked between Kai and the female ninja.

"What great timing, it seems your _team_ have finally come after what? Two days?" The stranger's voice was deep and haunting that it shook Kai to the core.

"I'm your opponent, not them." Violet's voice was no longer the silky voice the red ninja knew, but it was sharp, hoarse and hardened, filled with hatred and tiredness. This change in the female ninja took effect on everyone else, Kai observed.

"I see you care deeply about them." The man sneered. Kai wanted to pounce on him at that instant but Zane's arm kept a tight grip on him. "Especially the red one over there and that man."

Kai knew the ginger was talking about him and Nathan. When he casted his eyes over, Nathan was trying to escape Cole's arms as Jay tried to console the silently sobbing Nya.

"Just die already!" Violet cried out as she launch forward. This outburst really worried Kai. Did Violet wanted to kill this man so bad? He was no serpentine, skeleton or beast but human like them.

"Let me go Zane, please." Kai groaned as his robotic brother's arms tighten.

"It also pains me to see Violet like this but we can't help. We'll just make matters worse." Zane muttered to him and he could hear Wu's hum of approval.

"But it makes me feel worse if we don't help! She's gonna die!" Kai argued but his pleads did nothing but made the two around him winch. With a stabbing chest, kai forced himself to watch as Violet fought.

**Wow, sorry everyone if that chapter wasn't as detailed. I've been working hard on my study and exams. Two more weeks and it's all over because holidays are coming up for another two weeks! YAY! But my times is going to be busy after that. A big tournament for volleyball is being held on the 7****th**** – 9****th**** of August to declare which team is best in their age group. Because of this, I won't be able to work on this story during that time and training times have doubled. I now train on Tues afternoon, Wed morning and Thurs afternoon. But big thanks to everyone that reviewed this in this chapter, I will be acknowledging you! LightningDanino23, Mihoshi 2.0, Jayla Fire Gal, MortalNinjas, Ninjagymnastgirl, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, ShadowNinja27, soccerluv110 and Hannahchickenbutt15. I hope I didn't miss anyone. **

**MortalNinjas: Wow, I didn't know that. Well don't forget, she can heal herself. Those wounds were very slow though. Maybe after a week it could kill her. **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: 'I AM TITANIUM' I love that song…. Although it isn't by Rihanna but Sia XD (Unless we're thinking of different songs) But I like your idea but it doesn't fit in…. Sorry**

**I got a huge favour to ask you all. Can you please please please check out McKennaCarson15's story: Ninjago Fan Fiction Volume I: Collapse into Caliginosity? It will mean a lot to her and especially to me. **

**Alright, thanks guys for reading and I shall see you again in the next chapter. Ooh and don't forget to leave a review or comment! I love to know what you guys think of it. **


	80. Chapter 80 - Off To Sleep

**Chapter 80  
Off To Sleep**

**.:Violet:.**

At least minutes had passed since her team showed up. Fatigue entered her bones and Vincent didn't look like he was going to back down anytime soon.

"Oh no, is the pathetic ninja tired already?" The ginger sneered as Violet retreated back from the close combat, panting hard.

"Why would you care?" The tamer of air snapped as she adjusted her grip on the sweaty daggers' handles and she gently slouched over due to the intensifying pain in her back.

"You're in pain."

"No I'm not-"

"Really? I'm sure the wounds on your back from last night reopened." A sickening smirk on his face appeared and when Violet went to touch her back, she felt something warm, thick and sticky soaking through her ninja gi. "Admit it little girl, you're in no condition to fight. Might as well admit defeat… or else."

"Or else what?" The ninja challenged as she stood up straight and tall, trying not to grimace at the pain taking over. In the background, she could hear the others called her name out worriedly.

"That red one looks really worried. I bet he cares about you a lot, same how you care about him."

"Don't hurt them!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes but she gasped when Vincent grabbed another gun from the back of his pants and pointed at her.

"What if I do?"

"I'll kill you; I'll become a cold-blooded killer just to save them!"

"You're too late for that." At this, she furrowed her brows in confusion but when the gun drifted away from her, everything stopped like the world was erupting and shattering into pieces.

The weapon was aimed for the brunette who was once thrashing in Zane's and Wu's arms only to stop and stared wide-eyed at the new situation. The caramel-haired girl saw fear swam in Kai's eyes, a feeling she knew too well and hoped for no one to experience. This wasn't the fear you felt in the dark, on heights or the top of the roller coaster but the fear you experience before death; the pounding of the heart that painfully beat against the rib cages to jump out, not wanting to stay for the kill. Kai might feel that right now but the fear Violet felt was the earth shattering one. The one where your heart doesn't pound but drops into an endless pit, making it hard to breathe. Violet feared for Kai's life.

"Kill me instead. Kill me." She begged, not wanting to shout but Vincent smirked in her directions.

"Like I said, too late."

Time went slow from there. Each second was stretching into a minute. Wide, violet eyes watched as the finger slowly rested on the trigger. The ninja sprinted. It was like her body was on autopilot, moving without needing to think on what you doing but get what you need or want. The ninja of air ignored the flaring pain in her back and leg but ran; ran to the spot between the gun and Kai.

Like a switch, the fear disappeared but fury woven its way into Violet. When she got in between, she threw her arms out and the anger that was inside exploded out in gushed of winds, pushing everything back like a whip. _Blow the bullet away. Save Kai. Kill Vincent. Blow the bullet away. Save Kai. Kill Vincent. Blow the bullet away. Save Kai. Kill Vincent._

By unleashing her powers, theoretically, she can do all three of these desires. It was like the wind was pouring out of her from every cell of her body. The pain in her leg and back was dull compare to the new excruciating pain that formed in her stomach but that didn't stop her from wanting to unleash everything. The man was flown back from the strong force of the winds; colliding head first into the stone building. Dead. Dead. Dead. The word repeated so many times in her head. But quickly like sand blowing away in the wind, Violet could feel her energy sapped away and soon, the winds around her died down and the girl finally collapsed to her knees, the new pain in her stomach took her. Just like a lifeless doll that's been cut from all strings, Violet fell to her side but her eyes observed her surroundings.

The buildings that surrounded the centre of Jamanakai Village were smashed and destroyed from the air tamer's wrath. Only a total of twelve buildings were crumbled and laid in a heap of rumble. Her eyes then wondered over to where her team laid and she slowly moved her head, the pain from her stomach now raided every part of her body. She couldn't see Wu, Kai or Zane but she had a clear view of Nathan, Cole, Jay and Nya. All four were on their backs but slowly sitting up, recovering from the attack.

"Violet!"

Kai's voice ripped through the air where dust and dirt was settling down. Violet didn't respond though, even if she wanted too. Her energy was draining fast that Violet was too tired to even change her view onto the red figure that was running towards her in the corner of her eyes. To her relief it didn't look like he got shot… So where did the bullet go?

"Violet look at me please!" Only now she just registered Kai had fell to his knees and gathered her into his arms. But she couldn't feel anything. Everywhere was sore yet numb. She couldn't feel the warmth of Kai's body of the texture of his skin. "Why did you do that?"

Then the pain in her stomach increased and the pieces slowly fell in places.

Her wind didn't stop the bullet. She got shot instead.

But slowly, her vision blurred the red figure who was crying and many faces that entered her eyes sight but it wasn't long until darkness replaced them.

**.:Lloyd:.**

The blonde made sure to keep an eye over the silent village as he leaned over the rails that bordered the decks. At first he thought being the legendary ninja that will save Ninjago would be great and when he grew older, he thought he would be able to attend more missions, no longer staying on the bounty. It was completely opposite to what he expected. Now that he's the green ninja, he has to defeat his father. By defeat, Lloyd had no idea what it means. Is it to kill or to knock out? To emotionally or physically break? Yes he got to go on missions with the guys but whatever is deem 'life threatening' he has to stay behind.

The Green Ninja could only heave a sigh as he sat on the edge of the decks: his legs hanging off the edge, his arms rested on top of the rails and his head was placed on it as well. His green eyes peered over the city from the distance. Violet was a sister to him. What the heck, she's a sister to Nya, Nathan and Zane. At the moment the boy wasn't sure about Jay and Cole. His uncle views her as a daughter while Kai's her boyfriend. Of course everyone is worried but it doesn't make sense why to leave Lloyd behind.

Suddenly, something changed and the air grew tense, he could feel it. A white, windy dome expanded from the middle of the village and it grew bright before popping. Like a nuclear bomb, the wind grew rough and headed for his direction. Instantly, Lloyd hopped up from the decks and ran to the Bounty. He managed to grip the steering wheel when the rough winds hit, throwing the Destiny's Bounty out of balance in the air. Furiously turning the wheel with his left hand, Lloyd's right hand pushed some buttons so the booster on the left side of the Bounty would work harder to make the Bounty stable in the air since the right side was closest to the village. While doing all of this, Lloyd's mind went deep into thought. There was only one person he knew that could do that. Violet. This meant she wasn't dead. Lloyd nearly sighed with relief on the stop but he wondered, _what could possibly be so difficult for Violet to unleash all her powers? _

Whatever it is, it must be gone now. Lloyd would be surprised if the guys weren't hurt from that blow if they were nearby. Deciding it was safe, Lloyd brought the Bounty closer to the town. He flew over the middle of the Jamanakai Village which was where he saw the dome of wind form in the first place. Looking over the steering wheel and through the window to look below, he gasped to see the buildings were in ruins in the centre. But right in the middle he saw the whole team together. He stationed the Bounty in the air and lowered the anchor before rushing to the decks to greet them all and give Violet the biggest hug possible.

Instead, the first person to come up was Zane. Instead of a happy or positive face, the Nindroid showed so many emotions at once. Anxious, distort, furious, scared and worried. It was obvious to the Green Ninja by the way Zane's brows were furrowed over his wide and haunted eyes.

"Z-Zane?"

"No time to explain, get the first aid kit and everything ready in the girls' room now!"

"Now?"

"Lloyd! I mean now!"

"O-Okay!" Lloyd stammered and he rushed to the bridge. That was the first time Zane ever raised his voice at him. Scratch that, that was the first time Zane ever yelled in Lloyd's presence! Apart from when he turned Zane's suit pink.

_Could it be Violet got seriously hurt?_

This thought made his stomach squeeze and churn sickeningly. However, this didn't slow Lloyd down, instead it made him run faster. He pushed the door open and it hit the wall with a loud bang but Lloyd didn't care if it created a hole in the wall or not. The blonde practically slid onto his knees and in front of the drawer that contained either spare parts for the bridge or the first aid kit. Lloyd opened the doors quickly and pulled out the big, plastic box that contained all their medical equipment and ointments. The green-eyed boy then reached further back into the drawer and grabbed Zane's instruments and tools. If Zane was yelling at him, it could mean Violet or someone else is seriously hurt that the Nindroid may have to operate.

Once Lloyd got everything, he dashed to the lower decks but skidded to a stop on the decks. On the usually clean wooden boards of the decks were dots of blood leading from where Lloyd saw Zane emerge leading all the way to the lower decks. The Green Ninja didn't like this at all. When he got to the room –where the door was swung open- he gasped at the sight of his sister.

At the moment, Kai was on the bed, holding Violet so her head –eyes closed- rested on the fire tamer's shoulder but her back facing the door. Zane was also seated opposite Kai, his fingers inspecting the wound. More than seven, bloody lines marred the girl's back, going from her left shoulder back to her right lower back. Each cut or lash teared through the layer of skin and deep into her back. The sight brought tears to Lloyd's eyes and bile to his throat.

Then, Sensei Wu moved into his view, blocking the boy's sight to his broken teammate. His uncle's usually clean skin and beard was covered in soot and dirt.

"I need you to fetch some clean linen okay?" He asked softly and took the two boxes from Lloyd's hand.

"U-Uncle-"

"Be quick. And I need you to get a box from my room, the one with the medical tea and herbs."

"Y-Yes Uncle..."

And as Lloyd turned around, he could catch sight of Nya crying as she tended the large cut on Jay's face while Cole and Nathan weren't in the room. Still, he obeyed his uncle's orders and left the scene.

**Wow, I nearly forgot to update. I was busy talking to my best friend McKennaCarson15 and then when we were talking about Zane, I went "I NEED TO UPDATE!". Anyway, thanks to those who updated. It's really late now and I want to post this tonight but I can't do author's thanks to the reviewers but thank you so much anyway! Love you all! And don't forget to review, I'll be super happy if you do :)**


	81. Chapter 81 - Recovery

**Chapter 81  
Recovery**

**.:Kai:.**

Everybody took shifts to keep an eye over the unconscious girl on the bed. Last night Zane offered to make sure he covered every wound. That morning, Kai took one until mid-day where Nya took over.

How did they ever agree to let Violet go? The wounds she obtained haunted Kai's mind. Would they leave scars or will they heal over? Turns out, Violet's lashes were infected but thanks to Zane they're clean and treated. The bullet wounds in her right shoulder, stomach and left leg are healed and thankfully the gunshot didn't hit any bones, veins, arteries or muscle. The minor cuts and bruises were still healing despite's Violet's fast ability to heal. Zane also informed them that the female ninja had a couple bruised ribs. However this was the first time the fire tamer saw someone obtain this many wounds and lost so much blood. Poor Nya is sleeping in the guest room, not able to sleep in the same room with the injured and unconscious Violet. Kai wouldn't blame her though.

But after Violet used her powers, Jay was pushed back rather brutally; getting a long cut across his face from the one of the daggers that fell out of Violet's pocket and Nathan was still out cold after hitting his head from the blow. But at least Violet's rage didn't reach the school where the remaining survivors were. After some counting, Kai came to a conclusion of a hundred and a half survivors out of two thousand were alive, the rest dead.

Suddenly, the smell of Zane's cooking filled the air and the ninja of fire lifted his head from the table to see the Nindroid brother walking in the dining room with a plate on his head and two dishes on both arms.

"Hold on Zane."

Kai quickly got out of his sit and took a plate from each arm.

"Thanks Kai."

"You're welcome."

The usually loud table was quiet. So far, Violet, Nathan, Nya and Wu were absent. No body spoke a word as they ate their lunch. The fire tamer wouldn't blame them. After all, everyone was tired, no one could sleep without seeing the gruesome wounds Violet obtained. Kai casted his eyes back to his plate as his noodles stared up at him, tempting him to eat. But no matter how many times Kai tried to persuade himself to eat, he wasn't hungry. With a silent groan, Kai leaned back in his chair and pushed his noodles around with the fork.

Suddenly, hard footsteps were heard on the decks and the brunette directed his attention to the entrance of the dining room, along with everyone else in the room. It wasn't long until the female samurai charged into the room, panting hard.

"Zane, Violet broke into a fever!"

Upon this, Zane run from the table and followed Nya. Kai went to proceed to get up from the table too but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he looked down, he saw Cole looking at him with empathy in his eyes.

"Let's not crowd Violet too much okay?" The leader's voice was soft yet sad at the same thing. Hesitantly, Kai slide back down into his chair.

"But I thought Violet can't get sick, especially when Kai went into a fever." Lloyd said but Kai sighed softly.

"This isn't the sick type of fever Lloyd," Kai grumbled but he continued, "this is a fever caused by a wound infection. It'll just make her heal slower and add more stress to her lungs especially with the bruised ribs."

"Oh…"

Only now Kai can hope for the best.

**.::.**

After lunch, Kai immediately went to the girls' room despite Cole's earlier comment to give the wounded girl space. He needed to see her. Once he made it to the room, it didn't surprise him to see the door close but what did surprise him was the muffle screams and cries from inside the room. Each wail made the ninja of fire's heart clench but at the same time, it made him wonder if the air tamer was awake.

"Hold her still!"

"I'm trying Zane!"

At this, Kai opened the door and gasped at the scene. Violet was rolled over so her back was visible but bare, displaying the awful purple bruises that made her skin tone mismatched. The seven long lashes that marred her skin had oozing pus seeping and an alcoholic scent was strong in the air. His raven-haired sister was at the head of the bed, pinning down Violet's thrashing arms while Zane's knees held the girl's legs down while his hands tried to dab the alcohol onto her wound to clean it. Instantly, Kai went over to Zane and without any words exchanged, Zane hopped off and the brunette held the thrashing girl's legs down. Kai tried his best not to look at the ninja of air's face; he knew he would only be greeted by a face filled with agony. But slowly, the thrashings died down and the muffled screams and cries –since Nya had stuff a handkerchief to prevent Violet biting her tongue off- and the only sound that was in the air was Violet's heavy pants.

"Nya, can I get you to boil some water? Kai, I need you to find Yarrow in Sensei's tea box over there."

With that command, Nya left the room and Kai went towards the box that Zane pointed it. The box was neatly organised and each tea was place delicately in a packet and stacked precisely. While searching for the tea, the tamer of fire would occasionally send a glance over his shoulder to Zane, who was trying to bandaged Violet's back and chest.

"Umm Kai, it might be easier if you do this." Zane muttered, indicating Violet's bare chest. With a stiff nod, Kai switched jobs with Zane and tightly but gently wrapped the girl's back and chest.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I cannot give you an answer. I'm a bit uncertain at the moment. Really she should be awake now with naps here and there but I think her unconsciousness has got to do with the massive drainage of her powers."

Kai nodded numbly. As he finished wrapping Violet, he tucked the end of the bandaged underneath. The ninja of fire then softly ran his hand through her tangled hair, undoing the tangles gently. He then realised there was a basin with water so he grabbed a cloth, drenched it, wringed it before wiping away the sweat on her face and taking out the handkerchief.

"But I'm sure she'll join us in a couple days."

"I hope so too."

**.:Violet:.**

It was like she has been set alight. Everywhere burned; burning her skin and setting her blood to boil. The world was spinning around her head, an immense pain found its way to her shoulder and leg but it didn't burn as bad as her stomach which was nothing to the pain in her back. The excruciating pain felt like someone has pressed a sun-temperature branding iron against her back, burning through her skin to her flesh. Hands were grabbing for her skin, sending more agony. Violet wanted it to stop, for all the pain to be over. Doesn't matter how hard she tried, the hands wouldn't go away. She just wanted the pain to go away….

**.::.**

Senses came to the air tamer but it was weak. The once burning pain was gone; instead Violet was left with a dull ache that spread through every limb but at the same time, numbness covered her body. The ninja couldn't open her eyes even if she wanted to or move a finger or toe. Violet wanted to groan to let anyone know she was in pain but there was no voice that vibrated through her throat, leaving the ninja further in the dark.

**.::.**

A sharp pain jolted Violet and her senses. It wasn't the pain that would make her crumble but an awakening call. Her eyes wanted to snap open, demanding to know where she saw and to make sure she was in a safe place but they were too heavily. Violet ended up fluttering open but not how they did in the movies, her movements were sharper. At first, she expected to be hit with a bright light but instead, the female ninja found herself in a dark room. With a jolt, she jumped up, hissing at the pain that suddenly flared in her stomach and back. She snapped her head side to side in alert, looking for intruders or anyone that pose a threat. Instead, in its place, she found a rather startled person. Her aging hair reflected the moon rays that filtered through the window. Squinting her lavender eyes, Violet's hand immediately went to her waist where her daggers should be in her ninja gi but what surprised the ninja was that she wasn't even in her gi but a dressing that wrapped her chest and night shorts that were over her legs. However, she drew her attention back on the intruder.

"Stay back!" The ninja hissed but the woman made no movements but stayed where she was.

"Violet right? I need you just to calm-"

"How do you know my name?!" The ninja yelled, narrowing her eyes. For all she knew, this lady would be pretending to be nice, to be part of the gang just to trick her to believing she was safe before killing her.

"Look, it's a long story but right now, I'm concern about your injuries. If you can just lie down-"

"Violet!" And upon this voice, the said girl flinched at the loudness and before she could turn her head to see who the new intruder was, arms squeezed her body in a suffocating matter.

In an instant, memories flooded the girl's mind of the night Vincent had 'fun' with her. Not wanting that night to repeat, she ignored the new blossoming pain in her stomach and back and went to pin the intruder on the ground, using him to cushioning both of their fall from the bed. When the ninja went to glare in the intruder's shock, dark blue eyes, another voice called her from the room. Unlike the loud voice, this one was calm and… safe?

"Violet." The air tamer didn't know how to respond. The voice neither yelled nor whispered her name. It was harsh yet it wasn't soft, neither demanding. It was more of a neutral greeting that could be mistaken for a warning. Yet, it was a voice she knew she could trust.

"Sensei Wu..?" She asked and at the door frame, it wasn't just him; Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya were at the door too, their heads around Wu's figure. When Violet looked down, she saw it was Nathan whom she pinned down.

In a hurry, she hopped off Nathan and without an apology or greeting to anyone else, she pushed passed the human barrier at the door –which showed no resistance- and made her way out of the room. The tamer of air ignored the flaring pain in her back and stomach along with the burning left leg but she made sure to put distance between everyone and herself. If she was correct, she was on the Bounty. Upon reaching the decks, fresh air hit her like a thousand feathers; soft and sensational. The oxygen made her lung drown in relief and her mind relax. The ninja limped to the rails that bordered the decks and looked over to see they were over the ocean, far away from Vincent and the remains of Jamanakai Village.

_He's gone…. He's gone. You're safe now…_

She told herself the dark and haunting images and memories kept swimming through her eyes, making the girl drown further underneath the ordeal she embark on. Falling to knees, Violet gripped the rails as if it was to reassure her she was no longer there. As soon as there was something pressed on her shoulder, Violet went to spin to attack to assaulter and successfully punch him in the face.

"Ah! Violet, what was that for?!" Eyes blinked as the ninja realised it was Kai whom she punched. The brunette held his cheek and scrambled away. "Is this really the hello I get?"

However, the ninja of air remained silent and refused to look his way. How could she ever look at Kai again after what Vincent done to her? How could she keep the secrets of the dark world away from her team? Her family?

"V-Violet?" Hearing Kai's hurt voice pained Violet. She softly but silently winch and look away. "Hey, are you okay? You can tell me anything."

_But that's the thing, I don't want you to know._

"I'm here for you Vi. I love you."

_But would you after what happened to me? All the lives I've ended killing and 'that' night?_

"Please…?" Kai's voice was a mere whisper by now. The girl could feel his eyes on her, expecting an answer… but how?

"I'm sorry Kai…" Her voice came out as a whisper as Violet rested her head against the rails defeated. "I just can't. You don't want to know."

"Yes I do! You've been whipped, shot and beaten. I've seen whatever they had done to you. Do you know how much it pains me to see you like this? To see you look like a fragile little leaf that would crumble away into insanity at any moment? You're just probably experiencing post-traumatic stress-"

"Kai, don't please." She cut him sharply and like that, silence fell into the air.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell the others you don't want company then." His voice was filled with morose that it made Violet felt even worse… but in order to protect those you love, you sometimes have to do the cruellest things right?

_And I can never let them know what really happened…_

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been experiencing writer's block due to the stress of my exams but it's all over (YAY!) and I'm on a 2 week break! In case if you didn't understand, Violet woke up 3 days after she got onto the Bounty, during those days, episode 20 happened, when Misako joined the crew. But massive thanks to the silent readers and the reviewers: ShadowNinja27, Jayla Fire Gal, LightningDanino23, Applejack ninja lover, CarlyShi208, ALookIntoMyWorld, ElementzGirl7, ImaginationOverdrive, Zane's 1 Fan, MortalNinjas and I'm Rat. **

**CarlyShi208: I'll try to fit it in soon.**

**ImaginationOverdrive: Thanks again ;)**

**MortalNinjas: Vincent should hopefully be explained in the next chapter and Violet couldn't use her barrier since there was too much rage coursing through her body that she just needed to let go of that extra steam. And the cuts and bruises are from the scramble they had and the punches and hits. **

**I'm Rat: Awwww, thanks! **

**So thanks again for reviewing and the new favourites and follows I received this week, I'll try to update soon within the next 3-5 days, not once every two days like I did last time when I was on break since chapters are now going to be aimed to be 3000 words. Thanks again and I'll see you all with a new chapter soon! Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	82. Chapter 82 - Post-Traumatic Stress

**Chapter 82  
Post-Traumatic Stress**

**.:Violet:.**

After Kai left the decks, the girl softly sighed. She swung her legs over the side of the decks and her arms and head rested on the rails. Post-Traumatic Stress? She wasn't experiencing that was she? Violet didn't want to believe that was the case. In a way, she was grateful for Kai leaving her alone but at the same time, she wanted him to stay. Not for her sake but for his. The sadness and morose in his voice just made her wanted to cradle the brunette in her arms but what good would that do? It'll just make her break down and babble about the darkness that lived with them in the world.

"V-Violet…?" A timid voice was sounded from behind her but the girl didn't move her head or indicate to Zane that she heard him. Lavender eyes were glued to the sea that was underneath the night sky. It was probably midnight by now. "Violet, I know you heard me… Why aren't you answering?"

"Maybe it's because I want to be alone." The tamer of air answered, snappier than required.

"You just came back from a mission that got everyone worried and now you want to be alone? I can't do that. You can push everyone away but you're not going to push me away."

"I said I want to be alone."

"Like I said, I'm not going to do that. I can tell you're hurting and something is bothering you." The robotic brother declared and invited himself to sit next to her.

"Well like _I_ said, leave me alone."

"Can I at least treat your wounds then? You reopened the ones on your back." Informed Zane but Violet didn't say a word. As a result, Zane slowly unwind the bandages around her chest. To assist as much as she could, Violet would lift her arms up when necessary. When it came to the last strand, she held the bloody bandages against her chest. "Can I ask a question?"

"No." Violet replied bitterly. "Just treat my wounds, no small talk or what so ever. You understand?"

A small nod came from the ninja of ice and silence surrounded them.

**.:Kai:.**

Meanwhile, the brunette frowned at the exchange between Violet and Zane. He didn't understand why Violet has become so… bitter and cold. So far she was rejecting everyone and dodging their questions. Kai made a list in his head of the people she won't talk to and pushed away: him, Nathan (after pinning him down Violet refused to apologise), Zane, Misako –who joined them after the Stone Warrior incident in the museum- and most likely Cole and Jay.

_If Nya tried talking to Violet, it may work. They're both girls and girls like to talk and share stuff… don't they? But maybe Lloyd since those two had a strange sibling ever since Lloyd came on board… If that kid talk to her, perhaps she won't be that bitter since technically Lloyd is still…. Twelve is it? Or even if Sensei Wu tried, Violet would never disobey him! He's like a father to her… But why would she reject me?_

With a heavy sigh, went into his room where he found Jay, Cole and Lloyd engaged in a fairly serious conversation.

"Oh, hey Kai." Jay greeted but it lacked the usual enthusiasm. "How's Zane?"

"Violet's isn't opening up to him either…" The fire tamer sighed and fell onto Zane's bed since he couldn't be bother to climb up onto his bunk.

"Well I got a plan," Cole started as he hoped down from his bunk, his feet hit the ground with a loud thud, "the only people left that Violet may open up to is Sensei Wu, Lloyd or Nya-"

"Nya is trying now." All four ninja that were in the room jumped at Zane's quiet but startling appearance. "She isn't fairer better than me though …"

Upon this words, everyone in the room sighed. Kai shuffled to the side to allow Zane to sit on the bed as well. Violet was so close yet so so so far away from them… from him. Kai couldn't remember the fun times with her, all he could see was her scared expression from Jamanakai Village and the now cold and bitter expression. The mood in the room was dense and grim. Their sister –or girlfriend in Kai's case- was gone. Silence continued to flood the room, which Kai respected but it wasn't silent for much longer when Lloyd cleared his throat.

"Come on guys, we can't give up, especially not on Violet. I mean sure she's far away from us but we can't give up."

"So what do you suggest then?"

"I suggest we get some sleep and by tomorrow morning we'll have clear heads. Maybe if we're lucky, Nya have also convinced Violet to sleep in bed. If not, Zane will cook breakfast. The smell will probably arise her hunger."

"That isn't a plan, that's just a 'if' schedule!" Kai hissed by when Lloyd sighed, the white brother next to him elbowed him fairly hard in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Let Lloyd finish."

"Fine."

"Ok, back to my plan. If Violet comes up to breakfast, she's likely to eat quickly and leave again right?" The green ninja asked, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll followed her out and perhaps try to talk to her because she still sees me as the twelve year old Lloyd so she can't really push me away."

"I see a flaw in that plan." Cole said.

"What is it?"

"If she sees you as a twelve year old then she's likely to not tell you anything. The things she went through are fairly dark. She killed those men Lloyd, it won't be easy to break her barrier."

"Well, it's our only shot to get our sister back."

**.:Violet:.**

After Nya saw it was pointless to get information out of Violet, the younger girl left and retreated to their bedroom. However, the ninja kept her eyes firmly on the ocean. There was something pinching her mind and every time when it does, Violet feels like she's being watched. Sleep was the last thing on her plate; the first thing was to make sure everyone was okay. She wasn't particularly fond of the new woman on board but if the others trust the elderly woman, Violet has no choice but put a tiny bit in trust in the woman.

When Violet felt her legs starting to go tingly from sitting too long, she stood up and went to the training room in the lower decks. Her footsteps left no noise as she got closer to her destination. Once she was there, she grabbed a bow and two quiver of arrows. After this, the ninja of air made her way back onto the decks and went back to her spot which was underneath the rails.

Her ears were peeled open and her eyes stared into the pitch black darkness, the only light source was the stars and the moon. The waves softly crashed against the bounty's side and the old boards of wood would creek ever so slightly. Violet would call the night calm but she still felt as if something is going to attack, more like Vincent was going to attack her. The air tamer never heard what happened to the ginger after she blacked out, all she knew was that after using so much of her powers, she blacked out and the ninja took her back on board. That was it.

The bounty wasn't docked too far from the isolated beach where jungles of tropical trees border the beach from people. In a way, it became the ninja's favourite beach to dock at or to have fun. Violet kept her back towards it; she can't let the happy memories ruin her concentration. At the moment, it seemed like a good idea not to look at it but when she heard a rustle; the girl was already on her feet and an arrow drawn back on the string. The tension between her shoulders increased and Violet bit her lips when she felt the lashes on her back reopen. However her eyes never left the tree line. When she heard a rustle again, she left the arrow fly but instead, the arrow found its way to the sand due to her aching back. Loud screeches were heard and a flock of birds flew away.

"Stupid birds scared me for no reason." Violet hissed as she relaxed her shoulders. She sat back down on the decks and rolled her shoulders. She couldn't be bothered to check her reopened wounds or even wake Zane up to redo her bandages. She looked down and realised she wasn't wearing much, the bandages were the only things that covered her chest while her baggy, sleeping shorts were on. Even though the wind that blew past was cold, Violet didn't mind it; instead, she enjoyed it.

Slowly, the ninja lost track of time and saw the dark sky turn lighter and mixtures of purple, pink and colour flooded the sky. Violet enjoyed the view of the sunrise over the ocean horizon; she had a perfect view, not just part of the sunrise. When the sun reached over the horizon, it only occurred to the ninja of air that she has been up the whole night yet so far she wasn't hungry or tired. After several more minutes –really it was an hour- she heard footsteps and in a flash, Violet drew the bow back and turned around, only to meet with a wide-eyed Zane.

"V-Violet! It's just me, Zane. Please put the bow down." With this, she did pull the bow down but she continued to looked at the ocean and the faint orange in the sky.

In a way, Violet felt like she needed to be cold to the others in order to keep them away from the darkness in the world. _If I continued how I used to be before I went on the mission, there's a chance of me believing I'm safe again and put up false security… I can't do that again…_

**.:Lloyd:.**

The blonde knew he was the last one to leave the bottom decks since everyone is already at breakfast including his mother but excluding Violet. When he was about to go up, he saw the girl looking over the rails, bow in her hand, quiver of arrows tucked in her elbow and the bandages bloodied. It was like she just survived a fight against Vincent all over again. After seeing this, he rushed back down to his room and tried to think of what he should say. After all, he isn't hungry anymore. Now, Lloyd knew he was ready to talk to her, to the new and cold Violet.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stairs to enter the decks. This time, Violet was sitting down, her fingers unconsciously twirling an arrow; her quiver was next to her while her bow was on her laps. Lloyd cleared his throat to let her know he was there, instead of her turning around or even smiling, Violet's fingers quickly notched the arrow onto the string and the arrow was already loose. Lloyd barely had time to think when he automatically stepped to the side, the arrow just cutting through his shirt sleeve and into the doorframe he just walked through.

"Sorry…" He just heard Violet muttered and she turned around, her back facing him again. He would now see small droplets of blood trickle through the bandage and down her back.

"Violet, you're bleeding-"

"I'm fine." A curt response was shot his way. Her voice had no emotion or warmth in them. They were no longer the silky voice Lloyd knew but somewhat… haunted.

"Are you sure? I could try and change your bandages-"

"I don't need to repeat myself." She snapped, her back still remained towards him. Suddenly, the green ninja's eyes stung and his vision blurred. _Have we really lost Violet?_

"Too bad, I'm helping you anyway, even if it kills both of us." He told her confidently before running back to Nya's room where Zane's first aid kit was last. The blonde took the whole box and returned to the decks.

When he got closer to Violet, he could see the muscles in the back and shoulder tense quickly upon his presence. Lloyd didn't fear the girl in front of him, yet he feared _for_ her. His mother explained how Violet was probably experiencing Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and she if continues to behave like this, Violet may be truly lost forever. Lloyd couldn't have this, for his sister to be gone and for the team to fall apart. As Lloyd sat down, he softly touched at the bandages and felt Violet flinch under his touch.

"Do you mind..?" He asked timidly. The girl shook her head. So far so good, she wasn't pushing him away like Nya, Zane and Kai. He took the end of the bandage that was tucked underneath another strand and he attempted to take it off. It appeared he didn't do a very good job because a heavy sigh was sounded from the air tamer and she roughly took the bandage off him and unwrapped herself before holding the bandages to her chest. Lloyd could only gasp at the sight.

"It's not pretty is it?" Violet asked; her voice still empty of any emotion. Lloyd could only gulp as his green eyes travelled over Violet's back. Seven deep gashes were slightly crusted with pus and blood trickling down. The sight made Lloyd's stomach churn. He doesn't understand how Zane could even deal with this.

"I-I thought it would have healed by now… Since you can heal fast." Lloyd whispered softly.

Remembering some of the basic first aid stuff Nya tried teaching him when he was only twelve; the blonde reached over to the cloth and placed it in a small container of water he brought with him. He then wringed it of the water and went to clean the wound. He tried to be as gentle as he could, Violet was always still and quiet, only twice did she hiss and flinch away from him. After that, he grabbed the antiseptic and dabbed the wounds. After that, he grabbed a new roll of bandages and gave them to Violet. Instantly, she wrapped herself in it, only giving it to Lloyd to bring it across her back to ensure she got the whole injury covered.

"Why don't you come up for breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry, you have been out for three days." Lloyd stated as he finished packing the stuff away.

"Stop it Lloyd."

"What do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"Stop being nice just so I can spill what happened." Violet said bitterly. Lloyd could only sigh. "I'm correct, aren't I?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Sorry kid, you're not going to get what you want."

"But this isn't what I want. This is what I need. I need the old Violet back, not this bitter girl that took her away." Lloyd said bluntly. "Please Violet, tell me what's wrong so I can help!"

"Nothing can help it, it's already done."

"Isn't that the same thing you said when you grew depressed about killing and afraid to be who you are, as a ninja and not a jewel crafter?" He questioned. Upon this, a gasp was sounded from her and for the first time, she turned around and looked at him – excluding the time she shot the arrow.

"How did you know about that, you were still in Pythor's grasps then?" Violet asked, astonish.

"Uncle told me how you guys unlocked your true potential so I can find mine…" Lloyd muttered but he looked directly in Violet's eyes. He could tell she wanted to look away but she still kept her gaze locked on his. "And you unlocked your true potential after solving that riddle too, 'sometimes you want to disappear but really you want to be found-"

"But Lloyd, this is completely different, I'm trying to protect you guys!"

"Protect us? Protect _us_? How is this protecting us?! You're being cold, ignorant and bitter, this isn't protecting, this is being hurtful. Can't you see how your new attitude and new way of protecting is affecting everyone?!" He questioned, his voice slightly louder than what it was before but it wouldn't classify as yelling but probably everyone could hear him from the dining room.

"You won't understand." She snapped.

"Then help me to understand and tell me what is wrong!" The blonde cried out in dismay, tears trickling his eyes once again.

"No, I won't. The truth is what I'm trying to protect you all from!"

"What truth? What truth could possibly be so bad that you have to become this cruel person?" Lloyd's voice cracked when he used cruel. _The old Violet was never cruel…_

"I don't want to talk about it." And upon this, Violet stood up. As quick as lightning, Lloyd did the same but slightly towered over Violet. Their new height difference was still bugging Lloyd.

"Please Violet, I need to know. I don't care if this _painful truth_ hurts me, I just need to know why the person who I've always seen as a sister is treating me like I'm nothing! I already have so many people turn their backs on me and abandoned me!" He demanded. It was true; his mother turned his back on him. He's not sure if Misako could hear him now but needed to get that out so Violet could understand. What the heck, he's not sure if Violet knew who Misako was. "I've lost my mother, I'm about to lose my father, I've also lost Scarlett and I don't want to lose you too Violet."

And upon these words, the strong and stone façade that Violet built up slightly cracked, tears were gathered in her lavender eyes. He then pulled her into a bear hug, the ones he did when he was twelve, the same ones he did when Violet nearly died in front of him when the Devourer tried to kill her and the one when she returned from her mission with Nathan. The other time he hugged her when he wasn't twelve was when she was about to go on her mission.

"When you left for your mission, I asked for you to come back safely… I meant for you to be wound-free and still the caring Violet I knew…" He murmured and hugged the smaller ninja tighter. "Please Violet, I need to know so I can help you and figure out why you're so… different."

Suddenly, he felt arms hug him back. Lloyd nearly sighed with relief but Violet sighed first, but not so of relief, more like regret. "I'm sorry Lloyd." And she quickly went out of his arms and turned her back onto him. From her trembling shoulders, he could tell she was crying. Lloyd slightly looked down with tears in his own eyes.

"Can you at least tell me why you want to protect us so badly from this truth then?" The blonde's voice wavered as he tried to choke back the sobs that were now trying to escape. He looked at Violet in hope that she would at least answer this question.

"So you won't see, feel or think what I've been through… So you won't turn out like me. I want you guys to still be carefree and happy but once you know the truth…You… I-I…" But she couldn't form the words. Instead, she swooped down, picked up her bow and quiver of arrows before dashing into the lower decks.

Lloyd could only stand there with tears running down.

**I couldn't stop; I just had to write that. I was in the mood but at the same time, I was crying. WAH! I'll trying to make chapters longer. But I want to say thanks to everyone for understanding when I updated late instead of saying "That's a pathetic excuse.". So massive thanks to all the new people that favourited and followed and the reviewers: ALookIntoMyWorld, Darkrainbow, LightningDanino23, Jayla Fire Gal, Princess Bunny, Mihoshi 2.0, ShadowNinja27, MortalNinjas, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208 and FlameNinjaofDarkFire! And also big thanks to the silent readers **

**Darkrainbow: Awwww thanks! It meant so much to me that I had another person review :)**

**LightningDanino23: Perhaps I didn't do enough explain of what has happened to Violet, by her wounds, it's fairly obvious she's been whipped but Vincent also… ummm… raped her. . . **

**Princess Bunny: *laughing so hard* Oh my, I haven't laughed at a review like that so hard for… I don't know, a year perhaps. But you're right, Kai won't be able to survive at least a minute of us XD**

**Mihoshi 2.0: Yes I've heard. I've seen episodes 45-47 in German even though I don't understand a word they're saying and last night, someone had episodes 45-49 in English. I watched 45 and turned it off since it was 11 at night and this morning when I checked, they were removed T.T**

**MortalNinjas: The reason she didn't realise Nathan's voice was it was loud. I've studied how some people's voice are slightly different whenever they're speaking loudly and Violet couldn't tell it was him since she did just woke up after all. **

**ElementzGirl7: I know, that's all on purpose though XD**

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: A book? Me too! And don't worry, I don't plan on ending this book soon… Maybe I can go all the way to Morro's season… Omg, I've never realised this book is going to be so big. **

**Recently, I've been thinking about whether I should end this fanfic before or after Reboot and write this into a series or if I should just continue it to whenever Lego decide to end Ninjago (which I hope is never). I would love to get your opinions. Because I'm still in season 2 and season 5 is out and already, this story is the 8****th**** biggest fanfic in the Ninjago achieve. So I would love if you guys can tell me ASAP. Thanks once again to everyone and I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. **

**Xoxoxo - ZaneLoverFan88 **


	83. Chapter 83 - Come Back

**Chapter 83  
Come Back**

**.:Lloyd:.**

"Can you at least tell me why you want to protect us so badly then?" The blonde's voice wavered as he tried to choke back the sobs that were now trying to escape. He looked at Violet in hope that she would at least answer this question.

"So you won't see, feel or think what I've been throw… So you won't turn out like me. I want you guys to still be carefree and happy but once you know the truth…You… I-I…" But she couldn't form the words. Instead, she swooped down, picked up her bow and quiver of arrows before dashing into the lower decks.

_Have we really just lost Violet? But ninja don't quit do they? Ugh! Why is this so frustrating?_

Lloyd's curled fists roughly wiped the tears away from his face and he dashed in the direction Violet went off. He wasn't going to give up, especially not on Violet. "Violet!"

"Go away!" He heard a distress cry from the said ninja. Lloyd merely sighed and just in time, he saw a door slam. The door to the lower training room with the weapons. When he was at the door, he turned the handle to see that she locked it from the inside. The blonde then banged his hand against the wooden door.

"Violet, open up please!"

"No, leave me alone!"

"Please, I just want to help you-"

"I don't need any help!"

"You said the exact same thing before you unlocked your true potential."

"Lloyd, leave me alone right now!"

"No! Because ninja never quit and I'm not quitting on you Violet!" Lloyd yelled and to his utter surprise, he didn't get a response from the girl. Using a softer voice, he said, "can you let me in this time? Please Violet, I just want to help, even if it kills me or you."

Silence fell on both sides on the door however Lloyd waited patiently. Listening intently, he could hear a groan on the other side. "Why do you want to help me so bad?"

"Because you're my sister; along with everyone else on board, you're a daughter to my uncle and Kai's lover. We're all a family and we're all here to share that burden on your shoulders. Please Violet, why are you acting like this? So ignorant and cruel? What truth are you trying to protect us from?"

"I told you Lloyd, I can't. Now stop harassing me!"

"So what, you don't care for me anymore? You don't care for anyone?" He snapped, green eyes narrowing at the door. Lloyd doesn't want to give up but with Violet, she makes him feel like this is for a waste, it makes him feel like she won't change and he has to give up. Now he was fed up at Violet's behaviour. "Can't you see what you're doing to us Violet? You want us to be carefree and happy? I'm sorry Little Miss Princess but we can't when someone so close to us is being depressed and won't tell us what the problem is. It's either we're all happy or none of us." And when Violet didn't answer, the blonde pressed on, "you know we're going to find out sooner or later and it's better to be sooner and by someone we know and trust. Otherwise in the future when we find out, we'll be putting the blame on you. Please Violet, tell me what's wrong!"

Lloyd felt like he was going in circles again. It was just like their first conversation. It's just a repeat of everything; it was like luck was laughing at his face for his misfortunes. The thought of this just wanted to make the young man bang his arm against the door and yell out in frustration. No more Mr Nice Guy. Lloyd was going to get answers no matter what.

"Look Violet, I don't care if this keeps going back and forth or if it goes on for hours because I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" He shouted and hit the door. Suddenly it swung open and he was met with hard, dark violet eyes. The girl then pushed him to the wall of the corridor and Lloyd visibly gulped.

"Do you want to know why I'm like this? Do you really want to know?!" Her voice was loud and harsh and colder and bitterer than ever before, as if it's in disgust. Just before Lloyd could splutter his words of unintelligence, Violet beat him to it. "It's because I believed I was safe and the only bad thing out there in the world are robbers and the things we fought. That was the biggest lie I've ever believed in. I saw things I never wanted to see and things happened to me which I know I won't ever forget. Do you really want to know what happened to me?!"

"V-Violet-!"

"I've been tortured in case if you haven't got the big picture. I've been shot four times. I've been beaten with many instruments I don't even know or want to remember! I've been whipped and I got raped. And what, you all expected me to be chirpy and believe that I'm safe again? The truth is that no one is safe, you all are just lucky it never happened to you."

This left Lloyd absolutely speechless. So many emotions welled up in him from all the terrible things Violet said. He felt angry- no, furious and he felt miserable that he resurfaced these memories back into Violet's mind.

"What's even worse is that I killed at least sixty people and yet I still let another thousand die-!"

"Vi, don't blame yourself for that-"

"I can't help it. You didn't hear it, you didn't see it, you didn't smell it. I was there, I watched them die Lloyd! And I could have wiped out Jamanakai Village if I wanted too! Can't you see that I'm dangerous? With or without my powers, I can still kill people. I'm a killer Lloyd! That's all I am!"

"Violet, calm down-!"

"No, you want me to spill so here it is!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Never before had Lloyd felt so terrified of her. "Not only am I spacing myself to protect you guys from the truth but to protect you all from me! I gave Nathan a bloody heart-attack when I woke up, I could have broken Kai's face, I'm sure I gave Zane quite a scare when I nearly attacked him this morning and I nearly killed you with my bow if my back wasn't killing me. This is why I'm cold so you guys can stay away from me." Violet hissed lowly before giving Lloyd another shove against the wall before spinning away.

"Violet wait!"

"Wait for what? For the advice you can give me? Save it kid, I know you have nothing."

"I'm not a kid anymore for your information!"

"Really?" Violet chuckled darkly before putting her hands on her waist. "Just give up Lloyd and next time, when someone say to leave them alone, do it."

And she walked back down the hallway to the decks. Lloyd shook his head in disbelief and ran after her, only to jump onto her and pin her to the ground. A yelp came out from the startled girl but Lloyd quickly flipped her from underneath him and pinned all her limbs down before staring at her harshly in the eyes.

"And when I say ninja never quit, do it! This isn't you Violet, you used to be the kindest person and you still can be. You just need to put that past behind you. Yes, the world is dark but you're over-reacting! You're a ninja, not an assassin, there's a huge difference!"

"No there isn't!"

"In my eyes, yes. Ninja serve with honour and only kill if required to save lives or prevent further killing and they do this with hesitance and regret afterwards like you whereas a coldblooded killer or assassin feel nothing and do it for sport. You are not a killer Violet! You're a ninja and ninja never quit!" Lloyd shouted and he waited for Violet to snap back at him or even slap him to get away, instead there was nothing. He looked down at Violet to see her look… guilty? "Violet, even though you killed sixty people, you saved pretty much all of Ninjago. I'm sure even the serpentine would have feared these people. You saved everyone. Yes, you lost a thousand people and its sad and a pathetic excuse for a sacrifice but we can't save everybody… that's the bad thing about being a hero; when everyone looks up to you only for you to fail them in the end…" Lloyd sighed softly.

"I-I suppose you're correct…"

"And about protecting us Violet, we can perfectly take care of ourselves. You can't hurt us by accident because even if you do, it's not like we're going to kill you for it. We all know it's an accident and your powers go a bit unstable like mine. And by now, you should know we won't be happy unless all of us is happy." Lloyd displayed a smile before getting off her and offered her a hand which she took. He hoisted her up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, you got it rough and by rough, that's a complete understatement because I don't know any better vocabulary."

Lloyd said and to his surprise, a small chuckle came from the girl.

"If you want to be alone now, I completely understand after all the things you been through… But at least come for breakfast okay? You don't have to talk if you don't want to but I'm sure the guys want to know you're faring a bit better."

"O-Okay…" Violet whispered and Lloyd flashed a caring smile before placing a hand behind her back and led her to the dining room.

As the two got closer to the dining room, the blonde could hear hushed whispers, mainly from Kai and Cole. Lloyd couldn't figure out what exactly they were talking about but he didn't make his entrance quiet like a ninja, instead he made sure his footsteps were slightly heavier. Once the two made it to the entrance of the dining room, silence immediately spread through the room. Lloyd looked back to Violet who slightly stepped back from staring eyes.

"Morning Violet, morning Lloyd." Wu's voice introduced them. Lloyd sent warm smile but he tried to tell them not to mention anything with his eyes, Violet hasn't completely warmed up to them yet.

"Morning Uncle." Lloyd nodded and took his usual seat, hoping Violet would get the message to take her seat. While looking around, everyone's head looked back down to their plates but their eyes occasionally send a glance at Violet who made her way stiffly to her seat next to Kai and sent a stiff nod to her Sensei.

The room remained silent, so silent that for once, Jay accepted it. To the green ninja, Jay didn't look like he was dying to say anything! Lloyd for once found the silence deafening. It continued for the rest of breakfast. The only thing that Violet consumed with a single piece of bread, that's it. No butter or jam, no drinks or anything. The blonde could also tell Kai was dying to hold her hand under the table like they normally do but scared to do so. And then without a word, Violet got up from the table and left. Everyone waited for a good minute before they bombed Lloyd in harsh whispers.

"What did you do?"

"What did she say?"

"I thought she would be better by now!"

And so on. Lloyd merely sighed and held his hand up for silence.

"When you guys went to breakfast, I went to talk to her but she completely went out of it and nearly shoot me with her arrow. She calmed down but didn't talk to me and that's when I've realised she was bleeding so I treated her wounds. She knew I wanted answers even though I said I needed them. And then things kinda went downhill, then up, then down, then up and so on…" Lloyd reported before resting his head on the table. "I know how I said that ninja shouldn't quit but Violet's quitting and… I don't know how to change her mind."

"You're trying your best." His mother comforted him, resting a hand on his head. "Umm…. Where's Kai?"

**.:Kai:.**

Once everyone went to bomb Lloyd with questions, Kai used this perfect opportunity to talk to Violet. He dashed down the stairs and into the lower decks. The brunette searched through the rooms and found her in the training room, bashing her hands into the wall. This behaviour shocked Kai because if there was anyone who would do that on the ship was him… maybe Nathan but mainly him.

"Taking your anger out on a wall won't solve anything. Take this from someone who used to do it all the time." Kai called out, wanting to give the girl some space.

"Did Lloyd tell you?" She hissed as she continued, each punch made the walls groan and creak. Kai merely shook his head and sigh as he made his way over to Violet and captured her tiny hands in his, only to realise they were bleeding from the punches.

"No, he didn't… I want to hear it from you. Please Sumire." He mumbled softly before taking off his outer shirt and tried to soak the blood as much as possible. A soft and sad groan came from her lips and when kai redirected his eyes from her hands to her eyes, he saw tears in them.

"I already explained it to Lloyd… I don't want to explain it again…" She whispered softly. With one hand holding her hands, he used the other to wipe her tears.

"Not even for me? Listen, I know you've been through some fairly tough stuff but you're safe now-"

"Safe?" Violet scoffed, slightly chuckling at the word. "I've explained this to Lloyd; no one is truly safe Kai. You're all just lucky what happened to me never happened to you."

"So tell me so I can share that burden on your shoulders and feel the pain you're experiencing." He argued but the stubborn girl shook her head. "You know… couples that are really in love tell each other what's on their mind. Right now I'm really concerned about you Violet because you mean more than the world to me."

"Well sorry to break this to you Kai but maybe what we have at the moment isn't love." And upon those cold words, Kai dropped his hands from her and stepped back.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Maybe we were wrong this whole time, maybe that 'flame' between us is nothing but lies."

"No, that's a lie!" He shouted, anger slowly seeping into his veins. _Don't lose control, especially not now. _But it was so hard to comply with those words. "You're just too blind to see it right now. So tell me Violet, why did you save me when that ginger dude went to shoot me? Why did you even risk your own life for me? And don't you dare say that isn't love!"

"It's a mere protective emotion I have for everyone on the Bounty; I would even do it for Cole and Jay bloody hell."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You're lying to yourself!" Kai shouted and for a second, he saw the strong face Violet had just falter for a bit.

"I-I'm not lying to m-myself…" She whispered as she looked down, her voice wavering.

"Yes you are Sumire-"

"-don't call me that-"

"-and you know it. You're just too scared to admit it so it won't make you look like a weaker person… so you can protect me."

"I've realised what I had for you wasn't a love." The caramel-haired girl snapped, her words sent an arrow or venom through his chest.

"But what I had for you was- still is love. Don't you remember that night?"

"My biggest mistake…"

"And then the next morning you woke up from that dream, petrified to lose me because you loved me. Your mind is too clouded at the moment; don't let that change your judgement." The brunette said softly and he crouched down in front of the now kneeling Violet. He slowly reached out his hand and cupped Violet's cheeks.

"A-Alright… Just give m-me some time okay?" She whispered softly. Kai nodded before pulling her tense and stiff body towards him. He placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his head on her's. Slowly, he could feel her loosen up and melt into his embrace. "Why is it s-so hard?"

"I know it's hard. Just give yourself time. You just came back from a mission. You should just relax okay?" He muttered softly into her hand and cuddled her tighter. But he could feel the air tamer's head shook furiously into his chest. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I think you were right yesterday about me having Post-Traumatic Stress…" The brunette heard her whisper. "I keep feeling like Vincent isn't dead, that he's watching me. When he was going to shoot you, I felt scared, more scared than I felt when I first arrived." And the image of the petrified purple ninja from the footage the falcon supplied flooded Kai's mind. "My biggest fear is losing the people I love and are so dear to me. I could only think of three things and they repeated over and over again in my head: Blow the bullet away. Save You. Kill Vincent_. _That's why I said I didn't have love for you… just so whenever the time comes, it'll be less painful to bare… I was lying to myself. I'm sorry Kai."

"No, that's absolutely fine Violet… but can you answer me one thing?" Kai asked softly with compassion, not trying to let the anger that's welling inside of him make an appearance to Violet. He just felt mad at the fact that he wasn't there to comfort her but let her deal with it by herself. Violet was rarely scared, she wasn't afraid of getting attacked during the night and she isn't scared of Garmadon yet… this Vincent guy has managed to scare the crap out of her. The girl in his arms looked up at him with wide, watery, violet eyes. She nodded slowly in response to his question. "What did this Vincent guy do to you?"

At first, alarm and panic flowed onto the female ninja's face. She started to tremble in Kai's arms and her eyes shut as if to remove the memories from her mind. Immediately, a sense of guilt ate at Kai.

"Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to. If it brings bad memories, don't worry about it."

"N-N-No… You deserve to know…" She whispered and buried her face into his chest. Kai's arms automatically wrap around her tighter and rubbed soothing circles into her back. "He's heartless Kai! He killed so many of those sweet and innocent people, including some of the children there. When I tried to take the falcon, he sensed my presence and started to shoot at me. He got my leg and my shoulder."

She told him and she pulled away for a quick moment and pointed to her shoulder –since she's still wearing the bandages to cover her up- and Kai could see a round scar, from the bullet.

"I thought it wouldn't scar… You also took forever to heal." Kai murmured as his fingertips ghosted over her skin.

"My powers are still recovering after my outburst… It should go away soon." She muttered before leaning back into his body. "After that, he dragged me to a room, whipped me, beat me up… before he… he… r-ra…" But the words never left Violet's mouth. Kai just held her closer, just allowing her to rant out. But he felt his jaw tighten at the things the ginger did to his Violet. _How dare he?!_ "I don't feel safe anymore… I don't even know if he's dead…"

"It's alright, he's dead. Cole checked while we got you cleaned up and treated… Listen Vi, although no one is safe, you're at least safer with us because home is where family is. I love you so much and next time you go on a solo mission like that, I'm coming with you no matter what and I promise to protect you the entire time okay?"

"No, don't risk your life for me."

"No, I won't. I promised you won't be losing me but that doesn't mean I won't get hurt for you." He told her confidently and kissed her forehead again. "I love you Violet."

"I-I love you too Kaen." And a small smile appeared on her lips, the warmth returned to her voice, her eyes brightened up and the use of his pet name coming from her lips spread a huge smile on his face. She was coming back.

**Whoa, way over the limit. Yes I said I'll try to aim around 3000 words but not 3800. So what do you guys think? But thanks to everyone that made this story hit a little over than 900 reviews, I'm so happy! So big thanks to: Mihoshi 2.0, Darkrainbow, Applejack ninja lover, ALookIntoMyWorld, ElementzGirl7, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, AllyoftheNinja, LightningDanino23, CarlyShi208, MortalNinjas and I'm Rat.**

**Darkrainbow: Haha, that's all good ;) But if you don't mind me asking, why do you dislike Violet?**

**ALookIntoMyWorld: I check by going into the search filters and there should be a 'sort' button. It'll all sort the stories from updated date, published date, favourites, follows and reviews. And yes I have watched the new episodes, they're so cool and I can't stop laughing at Zane's new voice XD**

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: They haven't been released onto Cartoon Network here in Australia but I watched them on youtube and they're amazing!**

**ElementzGirl7: I miss her too :'( but congrats on the 900****th**** reviewer thing.**

**I think I might've confused some people last chapter when I said whether to continue this story or go into a series. Violet's life as a ninja will still be continued but I'm deciding whether Undercover will be Book 1 of the series and end it before Rebooted and start another book staring Violet for Rebooted and so on. Some people got the message that I'm stopping but let me reassure you that I won't be stopping; I love Violet too much to end her. Anyway, thanks again to everyone for reviewing – especially the silent readers and I'll see you all next time. **

**Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	84. Chapter 84 - Break In The Ground

**Chapter 84  
Break In The Ground**

**.:Violet:.**

The two stayed in that position for a while. Violet was extremely grateful towards Kai and Lloyd for their pep talks. In a way, it helped her to believe in herself once again that she was safe. Perhaps everyone is safe whenever they're at home with their family and loved ones. Suddenly, the door to the training room swung open and the curious ninja poked her head from Kai's chest to see Lloyd, Cole, Jay and Zane enter the room.

"Violet, Kai, there you are!" Jay suddenly cried out before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Where else would we be?" Violet piped up with a slight smirk. She wants to be the Violet she was before, not the cruel or cold person Lloyd said she was. By doing this, she still can protect the others and Lloyd was right, it was better to tell them now. Immediately from her comment, huge grins broke on the guys face.

"Yay you're back!"

"Jay, don't say it like that!"

"Well I'm sorry for expressing my mind." The blue ninja teased. Violet missed this. She missed the old times when they can goof off. The air tamer felt like she can change to her old self but at the same time, she can't really let go of the cruel stuff that happened to her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Violet." Zane said on the rest of the four's behalf.

"Thanks to Lloyd and Kai, I do feel better although I don't think I'll be completely the same but I'll try to be."

"Lloyd kinda told us so there's no need for you to tell us again-"

"Jay! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"You really need to stop being a motor mouth."

"Hey! Violet deserves to know that we know. This is about her after all."

Upon their playful banter, Violet found herself chuckling. When she looked back to Kai, his warm eyes remained on her. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned his head forward. At first, she saw the haunting image of Vincent but then it morphed into the night she and Kai shared on her birthday. When their lips touched, Violet couldn't help but hungrily kissed back.

"Yeah, err it's sweet that you're better Violet but it doesn't mean you and Kai can make out in front of us." Upon Cole's words, she felt Kai left her lips.

"So why are you guys still here?" Kai asked with annoyance in his voice.

"We were going to train… Wanna join us Violet?" Lloyd asked timidly. The female ninja nodded and crawled out of Kai's laps and onto her own feet.

"But don't go too hard otherwise you'll reopen your wounds."

"I won't Zane." She reassured the Nindroid and stretched her arms.

**.::.**

"Don't rely on your eyes; use your ears to help you whenever you're temporarily blinded." Violet instructed as Cole finished tying the blindfold around Lloyd's face. While Lloyd stood in the middle of the training room, everyone else stood around him, loaded with weapons. To prevent hurting Lloyd, Violet decided it would be better to fight with blunt, wooden daggers in case if her reflexes from her mission kick in.

Everyone looked around at each other. With a nod from Zane, all five ninja –minus Lloyd- crept forward. Violet kept her eyes on Lloyd to see him turning around, his head tilting to wherever he could hear any sounds. In perfect time, she, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole lunge forward with their weapons readied for strike. Immediately, the boy clad in green jumped up, missing all seven weapons (one sword, scythe, nunchucks and two daggers and shurikens). Keeping a slight distance back, Violet watched with amazement as Lloyd kicked one of Zane's shurikens out of his hands before landing. When Cole swung his scythe down, the blonde grabbed it and pulled it away from the black ninja and held it up just in time to block Kai's sword. Lloyd then placed one end on the scythe on the ground and used it to prop him up; he then swung around and kicked his feet out. While Violet dodged it, Lloyd managed to kick Zane, Jay and Cole in the face but lost momentum in his spin to kick Kai. The girl could tell the others were getting frustrated. As Cole jumped to land on Lloyd who was on the floor, the blonde jumped up. Jay swung his nunchucks but only to miss along with Kai. Lloyd then landed on all fours and kicked his leg out and kicked Jay in the stomach. Violet decided it was time to join in.

Being swift, she lunged forward and swiped her daggers. Lloyd quickly dodged her daggers and jumped over her. Violet turned just in time to see he was about to kick her in the back. She flipped backwards and threw the wooden dagger. Lloyd's hand then came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the air. The other four boys charged back into the fight but Lloyd was able to fend himself. Violet was impressed how far the boy progressed. When Lloyd's hand lit up with green flames, Violet went in again. The boy seemed to notice someone was going after him since he started to throw punches. Violet slid onto the floor, dodging the boy's hands and sliding between his legs. She then tumbled rolled on the floor once she was on the other side and turned on one foot and the other kicked the back of Lloyd's knees. The blonde boy let out a startle cry as he fell onto the floor. As he fell, the room shook violently that Violet stopped from attacking the boy.

"What was that because I'm fairly sure that wasn't Lloyd who managed to shake the Bounty?" Violet asked and she looked around to see the four original male ninjas slowly getting up.

"Earthquake? Maybe Lloyd accidently used more than his fire element."

"No, it wasn't me, I swear." The young member of the group announced, lifting up his blindfold. Suddenly, the door once again swung open to reveal Nathan.

"You may want to see the news channel- Violet!"

"Hey Nathan." Violet smiled gently and the older boy ran over and pulled the small girl into a tight bear hug. "M-My back!"

"Sorry."

**.:Kai:.**

"_NGTV reporter Gayle Gossip on the scene of what appears to be an earthquake rocking the city of Ninjago but it's earthquake like no other as scientists have yet to figure out the cause. What's worse is that the aftershocks are getting worst_!"

And just then, another rumble shook the bounty, making everyone fall over. Kai's eyes immediately went over to Violet to see her land on Nathan. In a way, he was relieved she was fine but mad that Nathan was the one who caught her.

"But if it's in Ninjago City, how come we can feel the earthquake on the shore?"

"Lloyd, don't forget this beach is relatively close to the city." Zane pointed out but Cole sighed.

"That doesn't matter. Jay, you're the fastest. Go up to the bridge and tell Nya to set course to Ninjago City if she isn't already working on it. Come on everyone, let's gather Wu and Misako."

Immediately Jay ran to the bridge while Violet got off Nathan and headed towards Kai.

"Err… Who's Misako?"

"You know that new lady on board? Yeah, that's Misako. She's also Lloyd's mother."

"What?"

"It's a long story…" Kai sighed.

**.:Violet:.**

Ninjago City was a mess. Not even a mess, a disaster. The earthquake took a toll in some buildings, making them collapse. Large chucks of the road fell to form uneven cracks and the ground would always shake lightly. Violet watched as the five male ninja and Nathan made a human rope to save a woman who unfortunately fell in one of the cracks. She would have joined but Cole (who's holding the base) told her it would be better if she didn't otherwise it would cause tension on her back.

Violet looked around, trying to see if she could save anyone without hurting her back. She then saw a little girl, about seven years old hugging a lamp post. The ground rumbled violently that the air tamer lost her balance and when she looked back to the boys, they were still trying to save the woman. Violet looked back to the girl to see her fall and the building sign that was near her close to falling off the building. Not wanting a repeat of Jamanakai, Violet sprinted forward. But a loud snap was heard and the sign was falling. The ninja went dived forward and when she touched the ground, she tumbled roll and grabbed the girl. Pulling her into the roll, Violet curled her body around the girl and then they hit the building. Seconds later, the sign fell where the girl was.

The caramel-haired girl groaned in pain as she uncurled herself from the girl, knowing for sure she reopened the wounds on her back. _Damn, why can't I heal myself quickly anymore? _Violet looked down to the girl and made sure she's alright.

"Are you okay..?" She asked gently and the young girl nodded her head.

"I lost my parents…" She whispered.

"It's alright; I'll help you find them okay?"

"Okay… Are you the purple Ninja?" The young girl asked as Violet helped her up.

"Yes, I am." Violet replied with a soft smile, trying to mask the pain and hide her back. When Violet held the girl's hand, she could feel her trembling in fear. "What's your name?" Violet asked, trying to draw the girl's attention to what was happening.

"M-Mabel."

"What a pretty name."

"Violet!" The called ninja looked around upon hearing Kai's voice.

"I'm here!" Violet waved her free hand to gain the ninja attention. Immediately, she saw worry on the other's face. "I'm fine."

"Your back Violet!" Zane argued and when Mabel tried to take a look, Violet turned her body so the youngster won't see the wound. Violet was so glad she changed into her ninja gi.

"It's fine. I'm going to find her parents; you guys go and help as many people as you can… We don't need a repeat of Jamanakai Village." Violet instructed as she picked up Mabel and placed the girl on her hips.

"Violet, if you bump into any stone warrior, don't engage a fight."

"A what now?" The said ninja asked at Kai's word of wisdom.

"Don't worry, just go." Cole interjected and Violet nodded her head before running off.

She could feel the young child wrap her arms around her neck and head tucked into her neck. Violet could only mutter some words of comfort to the child but they would always end short whenever another crack appear in the ground. Suddenly, a low grunt was heard right behind the purple ninja and Mabel let off a scream that made the ninja's ear winch. When Violet turned around, she saw a red hat emerging from the crack before a stoned head with bright green eyes appeared. She wondered if this was what Kai meant about a stone warrior. However, Mabel's hold on her tightened and in return, Violet held the girl tighter.

Hoping that her powers were replenished enough, Violet shot out a hand towards the warrior that ran towards them and the wind picked up around them. The air tamer went to blast the air at the stone warrior. At first, it struggled but then marched on towards them. _Are my powers still not ready yet or is it just the statue?_ Knowing, this won't work; Violet spun around and ran with the stone man chasing after.

"He's gaining up on us!"

"I'll lose him." Violet reassured the girl. "Are you scared of heights?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." And then she shot into the air. Mabel squealed in delight, making the ninja sigh with relief. When she looked back down, the warrior shook its fist at them, growling. "Can you see your parents from up here?"

"I-I don't think so- there they are!"

**.:Kai:.**

"Come on everyone, up the stairs!" Kai bellowed over the terrified cries of the citizens of Ninjago City as everyone went to the top floor of NGTV's building. However, Kai kept his eyes out for a certain purple ninja, so far nothing.

"Can you see her yet?" Nathan asked as the samurai stood next to him. Kai only shook his head and sighed.

"No I can't… You don't think they bumped into a group of them do you?"

"No… She's strong, she should be able to even if Misako said they're made out of an indestructible material."

"I hope you're right…" Kai muttered as he stepped out of a building to see a small army of warriors coming towards them. "Come on Violet, hurry up."

"We need to barricade the doors!" Cole's loud voice was heard but the fire tamer stubbornly shook his head.

"No, Violet isn't here yet."

"Kai, you heard her, she doesn't want a repeat of Jamanakai Village. She's fine. Once we're in the air, we'll pick her up once we see her okay?" The leader asked softer than before and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Ok…"

"Wait for us!" Both ninja's head perked up at the plead and when Kai turned his head to its direction, he saw Mabel and two adult running towards the building.

"We close it after they come in alright?" The black ninja asked, Kai could only keep his eye on them.

"Do you know where the purple ninja is?" Kai asked as they came in, puffed and tired.

"I'm so sorry, she was with us but once we got chased, she told us to keep going…" Mabel's father panted with sadness on his face. The brunette looked back to Cole with pleading eyes.

"I need to get her, please." He pleaded to the leader who looked pained on what to do next. Chocolate brown eyes met with amber, somewhat giving a look that granted permission. "Thanks Cole." And Kai slipped out of the closing doors.

**.:Violet:.**

She finally understood what was going on. She remembered reading in her father's letter that someone called the Overlord created an indestructible army, the Stone Army. These artificial warriors must be them. _Looks like my father wasn't joking when he said indestructible._ Violet thought as none of her powers had effect on them. But then her father said that the Spinjitzu Master sealed them under Ninjago City…

The pieces clicked. In one of her visions, she remembered seeing the serpentine trapped in a large stone cave with green venom… Perhaps the Great Devourer's venom brought the army alive…. But it doesn't explain how the serpentine got trapped in there. Now that's left of her visions to be proved is the one for Kai to protect her from something, Nya and Cole getting together and Sensei Wu turning evil.

Suddenly, Violet could hear low growling and she sighed with exhaustion. She has been running away from these things for ages. She saw the news on the TV and told Mabel and her family to run to the NGTV building while she held some of the warriors back… more like run away. The ninja's legs started to ache from the excessive running. It wobbled and buckle under every step and stride she took to get away like jelly. Violet looked over her shoulder to see she has lost interest in the warriors that chased her but one. Due to this distraction, Violet ended up not looking where her feet were going and tripped over a bag someone dropped in order to get away. The ninja of air groaned at the impact and when she tried to get up, her limbs protested and refused to obey her orders. Violet could feel the road vibrate with every step the Stone Warrior took towards her. Winching, she rolled over –ignoring the fact she could get an infection of her back- and she met face to face with the Stone Warrior. It's beady green eyes stared her down, a low and rumble chuckle came from its stony mouth.

It was nearly like Vincent all over again. Violet hated the fact she was weak and vulnerable, she couldn't protect herself or the people around her. When the sword was raise with the sunray reflecting off the steel, she closed her eyes with defeat. Suddenly, she heard the sound of metal against metal and two low grunts matching each other. The tamer of air immediately opened her eyes to see the back view of Kai defending her from the warrior. It proved another vision. Two visions in one day never happened before.

"Move Violet!" He shouted and Violet could only nimbly nodded her head and used her elbows and feet and drag herself away from the fight.

"Now I know why you told me not to engage in a fight." The girl said as she tried to stand up, her muscles were hissing at her but she couldn't let Kai defend himself.

Once she was up, she looked around to see a metal pole on the ground. When Violet looked around to see where it came from, she saw it was from the construction site above. _Get back on topic_. Violet picked it up and ran towards Kai and the warrior. She jumped over Kai with a flip and when she landed behind the Stone Warrior, she hit the metal against its head. In Violet's mind, the metal was supposed to make a crack in the stone, not bend over the warrior's head. The creature gave Kai a shove and looked back to her, furious.

"Oops." She muttered sheepishly and when the warrior opened his mouth to yell at her, she quickly shoved the end of the pole into its mouth, startling the creature.

"Come on!" Kai's voice was then in her ear as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Why did you come back for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked with a charming yet goofy smile flashed at her.

"I don't know. Tell me." Violet smirked and she watched as Kai's face drop before a smirk also entered his lips and his amber eyes twinkle in amusement.

"Because you're such a stubborn girl who doesn't listen and always needs her butt to be saved."

"Excuse me, I saved your butt more than you saved mine!" She proclaimed with a frown presented on her brows but she couldn't stop laughing.

"You look ugly like that."

"Kai!"

"Love you Violet." He then chuckled before he quickly scooped his arms underneath her.

"Hey, I can still run!"

"You're injured plus you look like you're about to collapse any moment now." The brunette told her, the smirk disappearing but the twinkle still in eyes. Violet could only sigh as she let Kai carry her. Their banter made her feel safe despite the situation. She didn't understand, if no one is safe –especially in this crisis- how come she felt safe now; laughing as if there's nothing wrong along with Kai? "Oh no."

"What?" Violet asked as she looked up to his face, his brows were set deep as his eyes were on the sky. When she looked up, she saw the Bounty flying with a light cloud of smoke from the booster.

"We need to find another way onto the ship." He told her.

"Put me down."

"Vi-"

"Put me down." She repeated a little bit sterner. He nodded and she looked back at the ship to see it was staying near the building before watching Sensei Wu and Misako jumping from an open window and onto the decks.

"What, do you have a plan? Because if you do, you need to put it into action quick." Kai told her and when she turned around, she saw a large wave of Stone Warriors coming towards them.

"Geez Kai, you really underestimate me…" Violet sighed as she grabbed his hand and used the remainder of her energy to fly them up to the Bounty. She struggled with the weight but she managed. "I saved your butt."

"Technically both of ours… But I saved you first, if I haven't we wouldn't have this problem."

"If I remember correctly, without my help, you would have been impaled by Garmadon's sword in the Temple of Fire months ago… wait, is that a year now?"

"I don't know but that doesn't count."

"Yes it does-"

"Fine, you have this point." Kai muttered and Violet smiled.

"I think I'm starting to like this game."

**What do you think? Sorry for the terrible ending but I had writer's block for this chapter. So once again, I'm sorry. Mabel plays a big part for after Rebooted as well. But massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means way more than a lot to me: FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Darkrainbow, Jayla Fire Gal, Applejack ninja lover, ALookIntoMyWorld, ImaginationOverdrive, Rachymel, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas, CarlyShi208 and I'm Rat. Also thanks to the silent readers ;)**

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: For me, my favourite season would have to be Tournament of Elements/Rise of Ancient Evil. But thanks for your opinion on the splitting of Undercover or not ;)**

**Darkrainbow: I'm not sure if you read properly or maybe I didn't write it well but the reason Violet ignored the others when they tried to help her is so she could protect them from herself. When Violet unlocked her true potential and Scarlett was released, the older sister mentioned how Violet got her full powers and it able to bring any building down. In Jamanakai Village at the end, that was proven and after hearing that, she wanted to space herself from the others so she can't hurt them even by accident. Plus she was going through Post-Traumatic Stress so that is also one of the factors why she didn't listen. I wouldn't either, I would appreciate some alone time. **

**Jayla Fire Gal: Awww thanks! **

**ImaginationOverdrive: I'll send the link for you ;)  
**

**Rachymel: Exams over, YAY! I'm on a two week break but I'll be back for school next week…**

**MortalNinjas: Ummm… I don't understand what you mean by 'façade' and why I put it in. In case if there's two different meanings or something, façade also means a mask or disguise. **

**I'm Rat: Awww thanks!**

**Also please please please please please read my friend McKennaCarson15's story Collapse into Caliginosity, she rewrote it and it's really good and it would make her day and my day too :) Also check out Zane ninja of ice &amp; Hannahchickenbutt1 &amp; McKennaCarson15. They're the most amazing people I've recently became friends and they're awesome! Once again, thanks to everyone ;)**

**Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	85. Chapter 85 - Over Swords and Rails

**Chapter 85  
Over Swords And Rails**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet's mind slowly drifted away as she continued to unconsciously, finely cut the ginger. It was a lot to take in within the first ten minutes of the ride to the Dark Island. With one booster down, they had to sail to it. Misako –Lloyd's mother- had also told her what she had missed out and new information to the team about the original five ninja transferring their elemental powers to the green ninja in the Temple of Light. In a way, it didn't seem much but it was important; from Misako's discovery to the Stone Army and the Dark Island with Garmadon on it. Violet's mind then thought back to the little girl, Mabel. When her teammates were saying goodbyes to their parents or fans, Violet hung back near the ship but the girl came up to her and thanked her before hugging the ninja and running away. Then came Dareth who immediately said he was the brown ninja, master of air. Only then Violet reminded him that's her element so he went with water. When the Bounty sailed off, he thought his control over water made them go.

But in a flash, Violet was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard arguing at the door to the kitchen. When she turned around, it was Kai and Nathan fighting each other to get through the door with the occasional 'Move!' or 'I'll help her!'.

"What do you guys want?" She asked as she moved the chopped ginger into a bowl, along with other bowls of ingredients she had prepare: crushed garlic, chopped chillies, chicken flavouring, chicken breast fillets and the oils/sauce for the noodle soup.

"I want to help you prepare lunch but Mr Hot-Headed got in the way."

"Got in the way? Says the guy who stole my swords-"

"I did not steal them; I brought them with my own money. You should have just stayed there at that shop and none of this would have happened-"

"Stop it you two!" Violet shouted, holding the knife in one hand by her waist while the other hand massaged her temple. "In other words, both of you want to help me cook." Both nodded their heads but glare at the other. "Seriously you two, you really need to stop treating the other like he's the enemy."

"B-But-"

"No buts. Nathan, I need you to slice the green onions and Kai, I need you to chop the bok choy. Okay?"

"Okay." And the boys obeyed her orders and moved to either sides of the kitchen with the ingredients.

While Violet moved to the large , stainless steel pot that was on the stove, she could feel the high tension in the room. She put the ginger, garlic, chilli and seasoning into the boiling water. After a while, she placed in the chicken. Once the chicken looked cook, she added the remaining sauces and oil but not the vegetables. In the background, she could hear the boys whispering but it was hard to listen to their conversation from their loud chopping of the vegies. She went to grab the large ladle and stirred the soup, only seconds later to hear a loud bang and when she turned around, to see Kai and Nathan tackling on the ground with their kitchen knives trying to stab each other.

"Hey!" She shouted, throwing the ladle to the side and dashed over to the tackling boys. Since Nathan was on top, Violet hooked her arms underneath Nathan's and pulled him off. That failed since he was much heavier and stronger that she ended up falling over him, making him collapse onto Kai who gave out a loud groan. "Honestly guys…"

Violet sighed as she got up and pulled Nathan's arm - who then stood up, throwing the knife into the sink. She then moved over to Kai and offered him a hand which he gladly took.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on between you guys but you need to cut this crap out." Violet groaned and looked to the knives which didn't have blood. "You guys are so lucky you didn't cut each other with Zane's cooking knives otherwise I'm sure we'll see our calm brother really mad for the first time."

"Sorry." Nathan mumbled. The ninja of air could tell he was apologising to her, not to Kai.

"I'm sorry too Violet…"

"You guys shouldn't be apologising to me but each other… Just leave for now." Violet sighed. She saw rejection flashed on both boys' faces but nevertheless they removed themselves from the kitchen.

**.::.**

Kai's and Nathan's weird behaviour continued through lunch and after. When she expressed her concerns to Cole, he shook it off and said that it was merely just jitters from the Dark Island. In a way, it almost seemed Cole was keeping something from her as well. Sensei Wu then decided some practice and training will do everyone good but in pairs. Violet and Nya were paired up while Cole with Jay, Zane with Lloyd and coincidently, Kai with Nathan. The ninja of air immediately went to the sensei and expressed her concerns of the boys' weird behaviour but Wu replied that if they have grudges, hopefully they can sort it out now. It was fairly obvious this wasn't going to end well. While everyone went into sparring, Violet reminded herself to go easier –not easy- on Nya but at the same time, keeping an eye over Kai and Nathan. Both were fighting ferociously with their swords and with Nathan being the better swordsman, Violet feared for Kai.

When the master of air directed her attention back onto Nya, she saw a foot coming towards her face. Her reflexes responded too quick for her likings, Violet grabbed the girl's ankle before twisting it slightly to make her loose balance. The ninja's body then pinned her ferociously down, fear flooding onto her prey's face.

"N-Nya, I'm so sorry!" Violet apologised as she quickly rolled off the female samurai and helped her up. "My reflexes from Jamanakai Village are still with me…"

"Violet, don't blame yourself. I'm fine really… I'm also glad you're fine." Nya smiled gently as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Violet smiled back but it dropped when they held a loud thud and the floor vibrate underneath their feet like an eruption. When the two girls looked, Kai and Nathan were on the ground, tackling each other again but unlike the kitchen, they both blew proper punches to each other.

"Stop this madness!" The tamer of air shouted as she rushed over along with the four other boys.

She was about to grab Kai who successfully –and finally- got on top of Nathan but the samurai kicked his legs into Kai's stomach, making him fall back. When Nathan got onto his feet, Kai recovered and got up. Violet gasped when she saw the corner of Kai's mouth bleeding and the soft skin underneath his eye broken whereas Nathan got a crooked nose which was slightly bleeding, indicating it's broken. The female ninja had enough. She was fed up with their weird and childish behaviour. She could tell the others wanted to pull them back but feared of getting into the middle of the fight, Violet didn't care however. She stormed towards them and quickly slipped between and held out her arms to put a distance between them. Kai immediately stopped, seeing her in the middle however Nathan didn't and his closed fist collided with the top part of her head, narrowing missing her temple. If she wasn't in the way, it would have got Kai's chin. As always, she was vertically challenged.

"Violet!" She heard Nathan's shocked voice as she slightly stumbled back but strong arms encaged her, helping her to stand and keep balance. For a moment, she saw stars marring her vision. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's fine…" Violet mumbled as she shook her headed to get rid of them.

"No, it's not. What, you didn't see her?! She was right in front of us!" Kai's voice yelled as it turned cold and bitter.

"I had my eyes for that chin of yours!"

"Stop it!" Sensei Wu's voice boomed onto the decks. Violet slightly pulled herself away from Kai but being the stubborn brunette he is, he pulled her back towards him. She can't really complain… "Violet, are you okay?"

"I'm alright Sensei."

"Nathan?"

"I'm good…" The samurai huffed, holding his nose.

"Kai?"

"Perfectly fine." The red ninja snapped towards Nathan but Violet could only shake her head.

"Zane, can you fix Nathan's nose?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Nya, I want you to attend to Violet and Kai."

"Yes Sensei."

"Kai, Nathan. Whatever happened just now, I don't want it to happen again, not only you hurt each other but someone who tried to stop it. You're a team, a family and right now we're on our way to a place where we'll fight together. We don't need any grudges to infer us, understood?"

"Yes Sensei…"

**.::.**

After getting treated by Nya, the three went to the bridge, when Zane suddenly came in saying he had footage from the falcon. But to their dismay, it was shot down _again_, distorting their Nindroid brother. After this, Violet returned to her room she shared with Nya, deep in thought. The Stone Army proves to be Violet's toughest enemy/opponent yet but they didn't seem as threatening as Vincent and his group. All the reflexes she obtained when the ginger whipped her and beat her was still with her. The tamer of air told herself she would go easier on Nya so she could give Nya a fight, not pin her down in less than a minutes.

What made the ninja of air confused is why Nathan and Kai acting like this? She wished Kai would tell her… _Perhaps he felt like this when I didn't tell him why I was so gloomy huh?_ Violet could only sigh as she rested on her bed. She couldn't think straight either; her head was bugging her too much. It wasn't until the door to her room open and when Violet turned her head expecting Nathan or Kai, Nya was standing there. Of course, this was their room.

"Is there something wrong Nya?" She asked the younger girl who seemed hesitant.

"I'm a little bit concern."

"Concern?" Violet asked, crocking her head to the side. The raven-haired girl sighed as she closed the door and went to her closet. She then grabbed something and threw it at the older girl, who caught it. Violet turned the box in her hands and gulped at the text. _Pregnancy Test._ "Nya, you are aware Kai and I did it once?"

"Yeah but… Lloyd told me what you told him, about all those things Vincent did to you." And then the pieces click in the ninja mind and the very thought scared her. There was a possibility she could be pregnant with Vincent's child. This brought bile to stroke the back of the girl's throat.

"Oh no…" Violet whispered as she shook her head.

"I don't think it's a possibility but you should check just in case."

"How come you have this anyway?" Violet asked, trying to redirect her mind from the possibility. The girl's face turned a feverish red.

"Jay and I may have done it… But that doesn't matter." And the female samurai pushed Violet out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"I don't know how to use this!"

"It's on the box!" And the door slammed.

**.::.**

Violet flopped herself onto her bed, trying to calm down her heart which kept beating against her chest. It was a negative. The results made Violet wanted to scream out in relief and joy. After that, she gave Nya a big scolding her making her waste ten minutes worrying over for nothing. Of course, the two made sure not to tell anyone what happened. Turned out Violet is the only person who knew that Jay wooed Nya, the couple was too afraid word will leak out to Kai who will most likely murder Jay. But being pregnant? That's a thought Violet never thought of. What will her future be once all of this ninja business is over unless she's going to be a ninja for the rest of her life? Will she settle down with Kai and have a child with him? The very thought brought a warm sensation to flow through Violet's body. _What is this feeling?_

But Violet's deep thoughts were short lived once again when the door open to reveal Nathan.

"Violet… I'm so sorry." He apologised. Violet sat up from her laid down position on the bed and looked at him with the softest glance she could muster.

"It's okay Nathan, I really mean it." Violet said as she stood up and made her way over to the samurai, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No, it's not. You've been through so much lately… The last thing you need is getting hurt from me…" The boy sighed as his head drooped down.

"Nathan-"

"I really thought you were gonna die Violet. I lost Jessica and I lost your sister too…" And then his eyes looked at her face, a sad expression presented on his face. "You remind so much of them."

Violet didn't know whether if that was a compliment and if she should smile or feel sorry for the guy. She just sighed and placed a hand on his cheek, trying to look into his eyes instead of his bruised nose.

"Remember, don't take their death on your shoulders, it burdens everyone. It does feel good to talk about it with someone else. Trust me, it worked for me after Scarlett passed…"

"Who told you that? Sensei Wu? Scarlett?"

"No, it was Kai." And suddenly, his face fell, anger replaced it.

"Oh… it was just Kai." He muttered. Violet felt anger boil in her blood too.

"Honestly, what's going on between you two? You both have been at each other's necks for so long. Can you tell me what-" But suddenly she was cut off when Nathan placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the walls, smashing his lips onto her's.

At first, Violet felt like she lost control of her body, Nathan's actions surprised her. His lips were warm and his tongue somehow slipped through her stilled lips and into her mouth. He tasted like… sort of tangy like a lime and orange flavour. Then it was like a switch, her mind then replayed her and Kai's first kiss… Kai… Kai. Kai! This is Nathan kissing her, not Kai! The ninja of air went to push Nathan away but his hands grabbed her wrist and placed them to either side of her head. Although this kiss wasn't as good as Kai's, it was intoxicating, making her mind go blank and her legs jelly.

"Nathan… No." His name came out as a whisper but he covered his mouth over her's. Suddenly, images of Vincent from that night plagued her mind. She squirmed and squirmed but Nathan kept a tight hold on her. It wasn't until his fingers softly caressed her check did she calmed down.

"V-Violet?" A soft, broken and distorted voice was heard. Violet shook her head viciously from Nathan's and looked at the door, to see Kai standing there, shocked and eyes moistened.

"K-Kai!" Suddenly, his face became hard and he turned around. "It's not what you think, Kai!"

Violet looked back to Nathan who came to sudden realisations and he took a step back. "Violet, I'm so sorry… I just keep thinking you're Jessica."

After hearing that and looking at Nathan's broken face, she couldn't blame him anymore.

"It's a-alright… I need to talk to Kai." She said rather quickly and sprinted out of the room and up to the decks, knowing Kai would be there. When she was on the decks, she was surprised to see the sky dark and the waves slightly rough but Kai had his back faced to her with his hands punching the mast. "Someone once told me taking your anger out by punching isn't going to solve anything."

"Go away!" Kai shouted back, his voice breaking that it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Please Kai, let me explain-"

"What? Explain why Nathan had his tongue deep down your throat?" The brunette snapped, his hands pulled away from the mast and he turned around to face her.

"K-Kai-"

"Save it."

"No I won't." She argued and walked towards him. "I didn't want that to happen, I really mean it. He just came in, apologising and he kissed me. He doesn't have those intentions-"

"Really Violet? You really believe that?"

"Remember the girl that you thought was me? That one that was dead-"

"-Vi-"

"Her name is Jessica. She was kidnapped from Nathan's home village by the Serpentine. He was her boyfriend. Yes we look so similar, that's why he did it. He just told me. He just kept seeing her in me. He still loves her even though she's dead!"

"I know, he told me but I don't believe that crap. He keeps staring and going after you. "

"You should have seen his face Kai. He was broken."

"Why are you defending him?!"

"I'm not! I'm trying to explain to you it was all an ac-" But she was cut off when laughter was heard and the Bounty hit a wave harshly that Violet stumbled back and Kai slid across the deck.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"You think it's me laughing?!" Violet bellowed, outraged by his poor judgment of her.

"We're the only ones out here!" Kai then shouted, standing up then the laughter died down. Suddenly, the sails on the mast started to flap around.

"The sails!" The tamer of air cried out as she lunged forward for the rope and pulled it to keep the sails steady. "I can use some help here!"

"Coming!" Kai shouted as he scrambled to help her pull. It wasn't long until the others came onto the decks –Lloyd, Cole, Jay and Zane- and Violet was surprised to see Nathan came up to help but his eyes were bloodshot and he avoided looking at her.

"Keep holding the line!"

"The wind is too strong!" Lloyd shouted back over the mighty roars of the waves.

"We need everyone's help Jay!" The ninja of air heard Zane exclaim and when she craned her head back, she saw Jay clutching to the door frame, not helping at all.

"I don't want to get wet… I didn't bring an extra pair of undies!"

"Jay, this is no time for jokes!"

"You think I'm trying to be funny?!"

"You always make jokes at a time like this!" Violet shouted. Then the laughter returned.

"Hahaha, laugh all you want when but we'll see who laughs when I go commando!"

"Who's laughing?!" Cole shouted.

"I think it's the sea!"

"That doesn't make sense!" The leader shouted back as another gush of wind blew into the sails and Violet hissed when the rope slid through her fingers, the fiction ripping off the first layer of skin.

"Violet!" She heard the other's called.

"I'm fine!" She replied back, trying to bit back the pain but she had to let go of the rope and let the others deal with it. Her hands were coated in blood, she couldn't straighten or curl them into fists, it stung too much that it brought tears to her eyes. Then suddenly bits of orange landed on the decks. When Violet went to inspect, she heard Cole also let go of the rope. From his disappearance from the rope, the others struggled to pull the rope.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Jay shouted but Violet paid no attention. Her bloody hands picked one of the starfish up to see sharp teeth underneath. She turned around and showed it to Cole.

"What the heck?"

"What do you think it is?" She asked but the leader could only shrug his shoulders in response.

"Errr Violet?"

"What?" But then a sharp pain went through her hand and in an instance, she flung her arm out, trying to get rid of the creature that bit her. "Stupid fish…"

**.::.**

Long story short, those things were Starteeth, creatures that devours the Bounty. Everyone tried getting them off, ignoring the sails; the fear of sinking took over. It was hopeless, Violet kept picking them up with her now healed hands but they would come back in bigger groups.

"There's some on the side of the Bounty too!" She heard Jay cried out frantically as always being the one who overreacts.

The purple ninja quickly went to the rails, and leaned over –trying to not let the giant waves scare her- and she saw at least a dozen of them. If they weren't floating on a storm, Violet would have used her elemental powers but because they weren't, Violet clamped her now heal hands on the edge of the decks and lowered herself down, nearly vomiting when the Bounty went down a wave, spraying freezing water onto her. Violet shivered however she didn't let go as if her life depended on it. She kicked her feet, kicking most of the Starteeth but stopped when a wave crashed into the Bounty and onto her. Violet squeezed the decks tighter and when she opened her eyes, the salty water burned her eyes, temporarily blinding her. When she could see again, there were no more Starteeth on the side.

"Violet! Are you crazy or something?!" Kai's voice was suddenly heard and when Violet looked up, Kai was already on his knees and his hands wrapped around her's.

"I needed to get them off-"

"You could have fallen- brace yourself!" The brunette suddenly shouted and Violet felt a heavy and forceful impact on her back from the next wave that decided to crash.

In a way she was so glad her back was healed but this time, she felt like the force of the wave could break her back! The water surrounded her whole body, sending shills through her skin and to her bones. But it didn't vanish, she felt like she was a prisoner in the water. Violet's body was constantly thrown back and forward… Only then did it hit her like a bullet that the grips around her hands disappeared as well as the Bounty.

**Sorry to leave you all at a cliff hanger like that but I was way over the word limit. The test thing was suggested by my good friend McKennaCarson15 which I thought wasn't a bad idea. It's not something I would normally write but it is fairly important to see if Violet is pregnant or not after all, it could be a possible reality. I'm back on school and I've realised that this year and the two years after I really need to crack down on my studies to achieve a high mark in order to go to the university I want to get it to go into the career path I want to take. So updates will cut back to every Friday night (AU – Thursday late night to Friday early morning to those in US) and as much as I love to write this story, my studies take full responsibility and I'll have to get a job soon and Volleyball… But thanks to all the lovely reviewers, I love you all – including the silent readers and those who actually take the time to read this ridiculously long author's note so I'll cut to the chase now. **

**Big thanks to: FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Applejack ninja lover, Darkrainbow, LightningDanino23, CarlyShi208, Lady Psychopath, ElementzGirl7, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Mihoshi 2.0, ShadowNinja27 and MortalNinjas! **

**Darkrainbow: No no no no, please don't cry! And don't stab yourself either; take this cookie instead (::)**

**Mihoshi 2.0: Eeek! I know! Ah! I love Procession so much! It's my 2****nd**** favourite season so far! I don't know why but Tournament of Elements is 1****st****. XD**

**Lady Psychopath: Awwww thanks! **

**ShadowNinja27: That's alright but I'll keep referencing that Lloyd's older because I forget too ;P**

**Once again, thanks for reading! Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	86. Chapter 86 - Swimming In Fears

**Chapter 86  
Swimming In Fears**

**.:Violet:.**

Violet went to open her eyes despite the stings and saw darkness around her. Her limbs flailed around in the water, hoping this movement is still classified as swimming but the surface of the water was getting away, further and further away. Suddenly a cold force pushed her away, making her dark surroundings spin and spin and spin. Her lungs burned and shrivelled, wanting to grasp the fresh or even salty taste of air. Violet's fear of drowning drowned her. She could easily hear her pulse in her ears over the muffled roar of the waves crashing down on her, making her sink further into the water.

Her eyes stung too much, she had to close them but Violet was afraid if she did, she would never be able to open them again but the salt was too much. She closed them. Her mouth opened; no longer can she keep the carbon dioxide in her lungs. Instantly, water flooded in, making her feel cold on the inside like she is on the out. Her body was still thrown around like ball. She gave up on swimming back to the surface; it was only making her more tired.

It wasn't until she felt warmth engulf her body and the throwing of her body was stopped. It made the tamer of air wondered if she was already dead but her lungs felt like they were about to burst any moment. Then the warmth disappeared and her body was yanked like she was a lifeless doll as if death wanted her to suffer more. Violet wanted it to end; she didn't want to be the play doll anymore. All of a sudden, everything above her waist felt like it was being stabbed by little shards of slightly warmer coldness. The pulse in her ears dulled down but the roars of the waves and ocean became unbearable. What was worst she could hear Kai's yelling voice in her head.

_I'm dreaming it… I'm dying…_

The girl thought forlornly as her body was then been thrown back and forth. But she couldn't shake of the voice was that booming in her mind, now louder than the waves. It wasn't until seconds later her mind finally took in the words. They were her name, being called over and over again. Her body felt numb and cold than ever before. Just then, light penetrated through the darkness her closed eyelids display. The light wasn't even that bright, just mixtures of dark grey, greyish-blue and a really dark red. Then darkness took over again and warm covered her body but the throwing never stopped and her lungs were so close to bursting. Then again, the cold came back and the throwing stopped. Then it was like heaven, salty air flooding back into her lungs but they squeezed and contracted painfully to remove the water. It didn't last long when water flooded back in before air took over again.

"Open your eyes god dammit! Wake up!"

_Kai..? _Violet wearily mentally asked. _The warmth… Kai? _And she opened her eyes, the image was bury as warmth tingled into her limbs but she felt so far away, like she was about to be shut out.

"Kai…"

Then the lights turned out.

**.:Zane:.**

He felt… not good. What's the word? Terrible? Miserable? Grief? Depressed? Zane softly sighed as he peered from the window and out to the ocean, hanging to the string of hope that Kai and Violet were still alive… but his processor ran every possible outcome that they would be alive and it was less than five percent. Not only drowning could kill them, the cold, the lack of sleep, too much sea water inhaled throwing the salt and carbohydrates off (I learnt this a while ago so I'm not sure if carbohydrates is right), the Leviathan could kill them, other creatures, fatigue, swimming the wrong way and so many others. Not only was the Nindroid was effected but everyone. Wu refused to talk unless it was necessary, Nathan stayed mute the whole entire time here, Nya would occasionally shed tears for her brother and best friend, Lloyd was blue for the company of Violet provided for him was gone, Cole of course felt the toll of his fallen teammates taking the blame on himself and with Jay and Misako, Zane didn't take a proper look. Jay would always comfort Nya by bringing her into his arms and mutter words of comfort but they would never work since she would just break down completely in his arms. Misako would stay by Wu's and Lloyd's side, patting their backs in sympathy and provided them both with tea.

"Zane..?" His father's voice was easily heard in the ninja of ice's ears as everyone else ate sadly down below.

"Yes father?" Zane asked softly.

He had to admit, he was overjoyed at the fact that his father whom he thought was dead was very much alive. Even if he built the stuff for the Skeletons, Zane could never be mad at the man who gave him life. Zane was happy that his family was now completed with his father in the imaged but the grief of the loss of Kai and Violet over powered him and the inventor could tell.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you and you friends."

"It's okay father… I suppose we have to move on because Violet and Kai wouldn't want us to mourn over them." The Nindroid quoted their famous saying. He sighed and let his eyes linger on the ocean before turning his head to the elderly. "If there was one person I would have to introduce you to, it would have been Violet."

"Tell me about her." Dr Julien smiled softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's the only person I know that went through much harsher things than me, she's really inspirational. Her sister whose four years older than her passed away from a rare cancer but her spirit was merged with Violet's mind when she was a month old. When she turned six, her parents were murdered and she lived on the streets for more than a decade before Sensei Wu trained her to become a ninja like my friends and I." Zane informed, smiling softly at the fond memories of his first introduction with her. "Although she was his student two years longer than me so she's really skilled…" And Zane moved onto how he first met her and their adventures together, a smile still on his face with all the good memories of his sister until the ones a month ago. "And now that she's gone… I don't know how to react to this. A part of me wants to go and search for her; one part wants me to cry while another wants me to stay strong for her... But I feel this way to Kai as well but it's not as strong."

"She's very close to you then?"

"I've seen Violet as a dear sister- no, she still is." Zane corrected himself. "But father… If I wanted you to make a change in me… would you?"

"A c-change?"

"More like an alteration."

"But Zane, you're perfect! I could never make you any better than you already are."

"But I see no reason for me to have a memory switch," the Nindroid answered, "I happen to like my life and I don't ever want to forget about you or Violet… If I'm in a situational where I'm powerless, someone can open my panel and flick that switch, all the memories I created with everyone who are so dear to me will be gone… I can't have that happen."

"Don't worry my son, we will both never forget and I can reassure you that no one will ever do that to you. I can see in your eyes that these friends are more than friends, they're your family and I cannot express my gratitude of them being your family when I wasn't there and able to however I'm so glad you found me." And upon these words, Zane couldn't help but throw himself onto his father.

"And I'm glad you made me."

_Knock knock._

"Hey Dr Julien, I know this is a dumb question but were you expecting more visitors than us?" Jay's voice was heard from below in the main housing area where everyone else was eating.

"N-No, I don't know who this could be... Hide everyone!"

"But if it's the skeletons father, we can handle them." Zane reassured his father before walking down with the inventor hot on this trail. As Zane marched down to the front door, everyone else followed, grabbing tools for makeshift weapons since they all just took a break from finishing the Bounty.

At one point in time, the old inventor overtook the Nindroid and rushed to the front door and straight to the computer and camera however the Nindroid didn't stray a step or two. Once they got to the computer screen, Dr Julien's hand went to the joystick to adjust the camera to see two figures huddled together. Their darkish hair stuck to their sickly pale face like a second skin. If it wasn't for the ninja gi they wore Zane was sure he couldn't be able to recognise them.

"Father, its Violet and Kai!" The Nindroid exclaimed. The once negative feelings were replaced with happiness and joy, his artificial heart soaring in his chest.

The whispers of excitement were heard from the others, their fallen features lit up upon his words and already, Zane went to lift and unlock all of the locks and barricades the inventor set up. Once they were all gone, he swung open the door and immediately went to hug the shivering ninja in purple just like how his own father did when he opened the door.

"Violet!" He exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around. When he settled back down, he looked over to Kai who was trying his best to console his wailing sister. Zane then stood back to join his father to let the others have their turn.

"How did you guys survived?" The Nindroid couldn't help but blurt out as they tried ushering the two inside, not wanting to gain attention from the leviathan.

"It's such a long story…" Kai groaned in response and as he was about to open his mouth, the wail from the leviathan was heard and both Kai and Violet looked alarm.

"I think their arrival didn't go unnoticed. We have to leave now." Dr Julien demanded, ignoring the confused looked Violet and Kai gave him. "Now!"

**.:Scarlett:.**

The blonde merely sighed as she laid in the wildflowers that blossomed on the hill like a plague and she looked up to the sky. Ever since she had died the second time, things were much more boring. Perhaps it's because Scarlett missed the times when she and Violet would hang out, not just her being a voice in the younger sibling's head. Now that the connection was lost, she had no more powers to be in Violet's head or transfer her here. All of that power now remains in the younger sister. It's not that it matters to Scarlett but at least she could still watch over her sister.

Not only has she begged to the First Spinjitzu Master to allow her to have contact with Violet on the Shoujouhi Moon but to always watch over her sister and now, the blonde has what you may call a magic ball. However, the recent events that kept popping up stressed Scarlett to the core. At first, when she saw Wu gave her sister the mission, the girl thought '_oh yeah, Violet can easily deal with this'. _But as the mission stretched on, Scarlett ended up running away from the ball, unable to take it in anymore.

"Oh Violet…" Scarlett sighed softly as she closed her eyes, blocking out the blue sky. She wanted all of that out of her head.

Suddenly, the _ping_ of the oven alarm went off and Scarlett immediately bounced onto her feet. Yes, despite the fact of being dead, Scarlett still feels hunger, thirst and exhaustion. However for food, every day, the pantry would be stocked with something new. The twenty-two year old pulled out the biscuits and tossed them onto the cooling rack. It wasn't until the glow of the magic orb made its appearance. Scarlett sighed once again for the umpteenth time that day and walked over to her coffee table and picked up the orb.

Last night, the orb showed her of the ninja, Violet, Nathan and the two old mentors with someone else having a narrow miss with the Leviathan and onto the new Bounty. Now, the orb displays the team at the Dark Island, just like they're supposed to be. The orb only displays what is happening around Violet and no one else; Scarlett can't even tell what Violet is thinking of! But it was clearly obvious that the younger sister was avoiding Nathan while they disguised the Destiny's Bounty. What the heck, Scarlett is still surprised when he kissed her!

Scarlett observed the young girl as Sensei Wu called them in as he said Misako wanted to tell them about the Temple of Light. She stuck rather close to Kai and away from Nathan. The samurai looked rather… out of place. From what Scarlett could tell over the past month and a bit, the only person Nathan has got close to was Violet, occasionally talking to Cole. But looking closely at Violet's face, Scarlett could tell the female ninja was still haunted from the amount of fear she felt throughout the past two weeks.

Of course the blonde knew Violet's fear from being inside her head for nearly the girl's whole life. Number one, drowning. Number two, being unable to save innocent lives that look up to her. Finally, number three, losing those who are dear to her. Remembering all the times Violet cried or broke down, they were because of her biggest fears. Okay… perhaps Violet didn't cry when she was drowning but she completely freaked out. _This is Violet, she rarely freaks out!_

For now, Scarlett could only wish the best for Violet.

**I'm so so so so so sorry everyone! I hit this massive writer's block that I stopped writing for two weeks. I've finished this chapter when I've posted chapter 81 so I'm fairly far ahead but that's why I switched to Scarlett's POV, I couldn't write the Leviathan attack or the landing at the Dark island. I don't know why. Plus Queensland (Australian State) hasn't had snow for 31 years and it finally snowed in some parts! Where I live right now the windows are frosting up, no one have snow jackets in Queensland so everyone is so cold…. I love it anyway but I'm just not used to it. But big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing: Ninjagymnastgirl, Darkrainbow, Applejack ninja lover, LightningDanino23, Mihoshi 2.0, ALookIntoMyWorld, CarlyShi208, Lady Psychopath, ElementzGirl7, ShadowNinja27 and all the silent readers ;)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon (hopefully on Friday (AU time)). Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	87. Chapter 87 - Of Spies and Ninja

**Chapter 87  
Of Spies And Ninja**

**.:Violet:.**

It was weird, the ninja of air expected the dark island to be dark everywhere to live up to its name but… it wasn't that dark. Violet thought the sky would always be dark, the sand black, all trees dead and the waters murky. That wasn't the case. The sky would be blue but as she found out, it turned darker the deep you venture in and the sand was a clear yellow with some sticks shells poking out. The trees were tall to cast shadows but all leaves branched out higher than the middle of the tree.

It wasn't long before she, Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane arrived at Garmadon's camp; Lloyd staying back to make sure he doesn't prematurely start the final fight between him and his father.

"What do you guys think he's building?" Kai whispered as all five laid on their stomachs of a high, flat rock and overlooking the fences to peer into the camp.

"Who cares about that? We need to look for what the medallion matches up to." Cole declared, holding the gold circle to his eye.

Violet let the bicker between her teammates to themselves of who gets a turn at the medallion. It seems she always seem to be injured or gone whenever there's someone new who entered onto the Bounty. First was Lloyd, she was still out of it inside her bedroom from the staff's venom. Then it was Scarlett. Sure Violet knew her sister but she never knew that her sister would join them on the Bounty and when she did, the ninja of air blacked out! Nathan she brought on so he doesn't count. She missed out on Misako's arrival and Zane's reunion with his father.

"Wait!" Zane's voice suddenly called out, causing Cole to hiss as him to be quiet.

"You found the temple?"

"No, look!" And the Nindroid pointed into the camp. Violet narrowed her odd-coloured eyes and gasp to see the robotic falcon lying on its back on a wooden table in the camp.

"I thought when it was shot down; it was lost for good…" Kai muttered as Zane got up, his voice trailing off. Violet could tell the red ninja was hoping Zane wasn't offended.

"Not if I can retrieve it-"

"Wait Zane." Violet whispered as she yanked on his hand to get him to sit down before they could be stopped. "You can't go in without a plan."

"Plan? This is straying from the plan." Cole hissed, she could tell the leader was getting reckless from the lack of fighting. "We're supposed to find the temple of light, staying out of sight."

"That rhymes!" Jay suddenly exclaimed out that both Cole and Kai jumped on him, hoping his voice didn't get too carried out.

"Who cares Jay?" Violet sighed at the blue ninja's childish act.

"If I was any of you, I would do the same," Zane continued, his blue set on the falcon, "but I have to get my friend back." And before any of them could protest, the white ninja already jumped down from the rock and to the camp grounds. Violet was about to get up when a hand grabbed her wrist and when she looked back, she found it was Cole who stopped her.

"The more of use that go, the more chance we'll get caught-"

"And you expect me to let Zane go like that?" The air elemental master hissed as she tugged on her wrist. "I can disappear remember?"

"And Misako said the Stone Army was created to resist all of the First Spinjitzu Master's tricks that were also passed to us. Even if you disappear, I'm sure they can see you." Cole reminded and Violet could only huff in annoyance.

So they waited in suspense as she, Kai and Cole watched Zane while Jay continued to look for the three points that can match up to the Temple of Light; at the same thing, annoying the rest of them.

"I spy with my little eye… err…. Another tree!" Jay exclaimed and Violet punched him in the shoulder, earning a whine from the Motor-Mouth.

"Jay, seriously, how did you ever become a ninja?" Cole snapped, narrowly his chocolate eyes and busy and thick eyebrows at the ninja in blue. Everyone was on the edge, including her. Kai's hands were tucked into tight fists with his knuckles turning white.

"Can Zane just get his bird already and get out of there? I can't take this anymore."

"Just be patient you two, it's better he takes his time and get out of there safely instead of him rushing like you do Mr Hot-Headed and Impatient and get caught-" Violet snapped until the brunette swiftly cut her off.

"Whoa, aren't you bitter too?" Kai grumbled underneath his breath. She merely growled as a response until Jay cried out with joy.

"Guys, look! I found it!" And by now, Jay was standing, jumping with excitement as he past the medallion to Kai.

"It matches up, that's where the Temple of Light must be!"

"Jay, I take back everything I said. You're a fine ninja, not as fine as me but a fine-!"

"Guys, shut up, they spotted Zane!" Violet cried out and she pushed past Kai and Cole and flew from the rock and into Garmadon's base. She landed on the ground in front of Zane, who held his falcon close with his back to a large rock and a group of warriors surrounding him. "Stay back!"

And channelling her powers, she shot a large gush of wind from her palms. However, this did little damage to the group as it pushed them back for a couple of centimetres.

"Violet, what are you doing here?"

"Attempting to save your butt-"

"My butt? But my butt isn't in danger-"

"It's an expression." Violet softly sighed as she looked back to the angry Stone Warriors. Both ninja braced themselves for the pain to arrive but instead, the loud roar of engines was heard and the air elemental master saw one of the Stone Army's vehicles drove past, pushing all of the warriors away. Then three ninja dressed in red, blue and black jumped out of it.

"What are you two waiting for? Red carpet?" Cole asked. Violet smiled at his remark and she ran towards Jay and Kai who already left to find a safe exit which wasn't crawling with statues. It wasn't long until a herd of them were hot on their heels.

"Remember how Sensei said to stay out of sight?" Kai asked, deep pants lacing into his words.

"Yeah, that was good advice." Cole puffed as they got to the fence. Kai pressed his hands against it and immediately Cole jumped on his shoulders and Jay and Zane following in pursuit. "Come on Violet!"

"Got it!" Violet called back and she climbed up the human ladder. But spears flew into the fence just above her head, startling the ninja and the ladder wobbled and broke apart.

"Why didn't we listen to Sensei?" Jay cried out as he got up, along with the rest of her team but then more spears came towards them. Violet dived back onto the ground as well as everyone else but a sharp yelp came from the ninja in black. When the purple-eyed girl looked towards him, he was kneeling on the ground, clutching his upper arm where one of the spears had just skimmed his arm but leaving a deep gash.

"Cole, are you okay?" She asked as the next wave of spears came. She tossed a hand out, making the air grew tense and push the spears back.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Was the response she got back until something else caught Cole's attention. "Look, there's a gate!"

"Come on!" Kai then yelled. Everyone quickly recovered and ran through the base with Cole in the lead, still clutching his arm. Violet could already tell Zane was concern about his wound. Then the five entered onto a rickety old bridge made of rope and wood planks. They were forced to run in a single file, Cole in the lead, then Zane, Jay, her and finally Kai who kept a hand pressed against her back, as if encouraging her to keep going. It wasn't until Zane cried out, the wooden plank underneath his foot disappeared.

"I got you Zane!" Jay then shouted, helping the Nindroid up.

"Thank you Jay."

"No worries."

"Come on guys, we're halfway there!" Cole panted he suddenly stopped, making the rest of them stop. Violet looked ahead to see warriors were at the end of the bridge, blocking their way. She looked back to see the same thing.

"Violet, can you help us out of here?" Jay asked.

"I can't fly more than two people at once. Sorry guys." She apologised and through the stone warriors at the front, she could see Garmadon grinning at them. His black lips snarling into a grin not as sick as Vincent's but it was menacing. She then frowned when he was given a box of popcorn.

"We've been in situations like this a hundred of times before. Quick, someone thing of an idea!" Kai exclaimed.

"I don't know! Jump into that hole?" Jay offered but the idea was immediately dismissed.

"I say we fight!" Cole then suggested.

"With what?" Violet snapped as she looked around. "No one have their powers but me which isn't fair and we have no weapons! Let's not forget you're injured."

"It's not that bad." Cole muttered until Zane cut them all off.

"I got you all into this mess. I think I have an idea of how to get us out." Zane announced but it was too late. The Stone Warriors already piled onto the old bridge. The weight became unbearable and finally, it gave out. "Grab a plank underneath your feet and use spinjitzu!"

Violet, however, wasn't quick enough. As the others grabbed a plank and used Spinjitzu to fly, everything around her disappeared from her grasp. She frantically look around as she fell down along with the statues into the deep pit. All the wooden planks were too far from her grasp.

"Fly Violet! You're the ninja of air from a reason!" She then heard Cole shout out and mentally, she face palmed. Easily and effortlessly, she caught herself in mid-air and looked up to the others who were now skateboarding away on their planks. Being swift, she flew after them. In less than a minute, the guys jumped off their makeshift skateboard and used their hoods to make their landing softer.

"Let's head back to our camp and inform the others." Cole announced and he already started jogging off.

"Can't we get a break?" Jay then whined but once Cole shot him a pointed look, Jay stopped and continued after him along with Zane. Violet then followed with Kai running up along her.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't mean physically you know." He said and Violet looked at him. "And please be honest with me."

"Truthfully… I don't know. I guess I'm glad it's the Stone Army than Vincent's gang but at the same time… not really." She sighed and turned her glaze to the track in front of her created by the other's footsteps. "At least the Stone Army doesn't talk or have weapons that can kill you if aimed correctly, plus if they happen to capture us, we'll be taken to Garmadon and he isn't that cruel when you come to think about it… But my powers have no effect on them and I feel useless because of that. But Vincent's gang, they can talk and they can just say things to tear you down completely, they have weapons that can kill you so quickly so they won't even spare you a chance but at least…" Violet thoughts wondered off. _At least I can kill them?_ She felt like if she said these words to Kai, he'll see her differently, the cold-blooded killer Vincent called her.

"You can kill them?" Kai's voice was soft as he asked this.

"… Yes." She replied slowly and was unable to make eye contact with those amber eyes.

"Violet, please don't be hard on yourself. You did what you had to do. I suppose if any of us were in your shoes, we would have done the same."

"Really?" The girl asked and she looked to Kai's face.

"Yes. To be honest, I kept thinking what it would be like to be in your shoes for a situation like that." He admitted and avoided her eyes. "And I keep thinking '_what would I do_?'. What you have done Violet, I don't think anyone else would have been able to do that. You were so brave even though you were scared shitless, you continued to fight with hope even though things were dark, you didn't even give up… If I went through that 'night', I thought to myself '_I would have given up… There would be no way possible I could have convinced myself otherwise._'"

"You're just being modest." Violet replied but he shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm being serious. That's one of the billions reasons why I love you, you're so brave, you have this bravery no one else has on this very land-"

"Kai, you know that's not true. Everyone is scared of something-"

"But you don't break down or cry or give up on the very spot, you use it to fuel you and you face it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! When you first arrived at the village, you kept going despite the fact that you still vomited at the sight. You still went on after all the things Vincent did to you-"

"But I did give up but and once I had you there."

"And when was this?" Kai queried her.

"When I fell off the Bounty… Kai, I tried so hard to get back to the surface but I couldn't!"

"Shh!" And suddenly Kai stopped and brought her into his arms. "But you tried your best and you're completely fine. It's okay."

"I'm not crying you know."

"Yeah I know but I want to hug you." Kai confessed and Violet laughed softly however they both pulled from the hug within seconds. "Sumire, can I ask you something?"

"O-Okay." She replied, not really liking the way the tone of Kai's warm voice changed.

"Tell me… last night, did you have a nightmare?" He asked softly that Violet looked into his eyes to see he was distant.

"About the water?" And the brunette softly nodded his head. "Yeah… I felt like I was drowning again, I couldn't breathe. Your sister had to wake me up and I'm so grateful for it… Why?" And when he didn't reply but looked down, she knew why. "You had the same dream didn't you?"

"I've never seen the ocean like that before… And it haunts me because when I dived in to go after you, I kept getting pushed around and it was so hard to breathe or even know where you were. One moment I was happy, next I saw the girl I love get kissed by someone else-"

"-Kai-"

"-hold up, that's a discussion for later and then came yelling and the next thing I knew you were over board. I was so scared of losing you I just jumped in… I really thought I could have drowned. I always thought water was a beautiful thing and now I've seen both sides…" Kai muttered, his shoulders slumped with sorrow. The last sentence made the mistress of air realise of her experience with Vincent, like how she thought the people of Ninjago were all innocent and safe, truth is not all of them can be trusted. She saw both light and dark side, like Kai saw with the water. "Every time I look at the ocean, I just remember try to drag you to the surface while trying not to drown. I've never been so scared like that before, not even when Nya was taken… Then again, it could never match the fear you went through…"

"And you're telling me I was brave…" She sighed but one of her small hands went to cup his cheek which was still bruised from his earlier tackle with Nathan. "But Kai, in case if you haven't realised, you faced your fear, you kept going with so much courage too. Listen, just like me, you'll be a little bit scared of it for a while but having loved ones nearby really helps."

"Thanks Violet," Kai said with a small smile as he leaned down and captured her leaps for a quick yet sweet kiss. "Come on, let's catch up to the others."

"Okay."

And it occurred to Violet that today was the day Kai became afraid of water.

**.::.**

It wasn't long until they reached their camp, informing the others of their findings. By findings, Violet meant finding the Temple of Light and the falcon as well as getting spotted by the entire army. It wasn't long until they were sent off once again, only to have Lloyd joining them and promising Wu that they would stick to the plan. The vehicle was long and narrow with a drill in front. It was a dark colour with flames designed along the sides. Inside, along the sides were buttons and seven seats. There were four rows; the back three had two seats while the front was just the driver's seat. Cole was seated in the front with Zane and Lloyd in front of Kai and Violet and Jay sitting by himself, not that the motor mouth complained. Then the vehicle went with a loud whir of the engines. Then it wasn't long before a couple of the Stone Army's vehicles appeared and Cole's crazing driving instincts kicked in.

"Cole, you do know how to drive this thing right?" Jay exclaimed from the back as he kept kneeling on his seat to peer through the back window.

"Of course I do Jay, sit down, I can't see through the rear-view mirror." Cole ordered as he quickly turned the wheel to turn a sharp right into the dense forest. Since there weren't any seatbelts, Violet slid along the leather seats and onto Kai.

"Can you at least drive a little bit smoother?" Violet barked as Kai helped her up.

"I'm sorry but in case if you haven't noticed, there are four other vehicles that are trying to kill us!"

"So what? You're doing road rage right now?" She asked, taking a reference from the one of the boys' games, Burnout Paradise.

"Nah, more like Marked Man." Lloyd added from in front and the ninja of air could only huff in response.

"Okay guys, hold on!" Cole yelled and then the vehicle went into a sharp U-turn and drove straight for one of the Stone Warrior's.

"Cole, are you crazy?!"

"Trust me!" It wasn't long until the vehicle was airborne and just as they were about to hit the ground, the driver punched one of the orange buttons and the drill in front spun, digging through the dirt right in front of the other vehicle.

"That's it, I'm driving once all of this is over." Kai declared but the white, blue and green ninja only cried in joy from their getaway.

**Okay, that wasn't such a good ending but this Dark Island is so hard to write… . I hope you all enjoyed reading it because I definitely did not enjoy writing it. But massive thanks to Darkrainbow, Applejack ninja lover, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ALookIntoMyWorld, Mihoshi 2.0, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, I'm Rat, ShadowNinja27, MortalNinjas and all the silent readers! **

**Darkrainbow: Well I live in Australia so our seasons are reversed. In the state I lived, there hasn't been snow for 31 years, this year it snowed :)**

**So once again, big thanks. Next week I'll be able to update on Friday but the Friday after I got a Volleyball competition that lasts for 3 days so no chapter then but I'll try to get it up on the day before, may be difficult since I have training that afternoon too…. So I'll see you guys soon!**


	88. Chapter 88 - The Temple Of Light

**Chapter 88  
The Temple Of Light**

**.:Violet:.**

Nya must have to be the most creative and amazing person Violet has ever met. The vehicle she built has managed to be in use when climbing the mountain while battling off the Stone Warriors. However, the Temple of Light was simply a breathtaking place. The beautifully, ancient structure was built inside the mountain but only the entrance was protruding out. Many concrete pillars supported the two canopy rooves that were on top of each other. They were painted a rustic red with white highlights going across, along the top of the pillars. On the very top of the larger right pillar was a crystal that was polished and crafted into a flat, circular sheet. As the ninja of air went closer towards the Temple with Lloyd, the bigger it seemed. Once they got to the large, double oak doors which were painted a greyish-brown with a wyrm dragon painted in red, Violet felt incredibly tiny. At least fifteen of her needed to be stacked on top of each other to reach the top of the door frame while twelve of Lloyd's were required.

"Guys, we found it!" Lloyd shouted as he placed his hands onto the doors. With a strong shove, the great doors opened with a loud groan as the cringes creaked. Dust immediately rushed out, making Lloyd cough violently while Violet's natural abilities filtered the air. It wasn't long until the other four came.

The Temple was massive, at least the size of a football field. The temple was the shaped of a tridecagon (thirteen sided shape), in each junction was a pillar and each flat surface had these tonal pictures etched in, what was on them amazed her, it was everything they have done according to Kai which he is correct. It went back to Sensei Wu recruiting them, obtaining the Golden Weapons, finding the Destiny's Bounty, the Great Devourer and so on. It's basically what fate has laid out of them.

"It has everything, even right now!" Cole exclaimed, pointing his finger towards a panel with six ninja in it, the one in front pointing his finger as well. This caused the ninja in black to nervously put his hands behind his back.

"How can it be here?" The Nindroid brother asked. Violet was about to answer before Lloyd beat her to it.

"Destiny."

Along the other half of the temple, they were empty except for the one that was sort of at the back of the temple showing five ninja (red, blue, purple, white and black) surrounding the one in the middle. Due to age, the one in the middle was oddly coloured, a mixture of white, grey, brown, grey and what Violet believe is gold. However, her lavender eyes continued to roam along the ancient area. Large crystals with hue of white, blue and very light pinkish-orange protruded from all odd angles along the roof, walls and floor along the walls but in the middle, a large circle of cement was laid out. Five great, stone pillars outline the circle, spacing nicely making a perfect pentagon shape.

"Guys, I know what to do." Lloyd suddenly declared, his masculine voice echoing in the great halls. The younger man walked over to the centre of the cement circle where a very large bell was hung from above which also made Violet wonder if the crystals surrounding them were from her home village.

Violet watched as he crouched down and wiped his hand along the dusty ground to reveal a green, painted dragon. Immediately, the female ninja went over to one of the pillar and crouched down with her knees giving a crack of protest. She ran her small hand along the dusty ground to see a blue dragon. Instantly, she got up and dusted her hands by clapping them together, the sound bouncing off the walls and making it sound ten times louder than it should be.

"Jay, yours is here."

"Thanks." The blue ninja smiled as he went over.

The ninja in purple then went to another one as Cole, Kai and Zane did the same. Then Violet went down again, she was grateful she found her own spot.

"Okay… Now what?" Lloyd asked as he looked at each of them but his glaze on Violet lingered longer, hoping the more experienced ninja knew however she didn't.

"What did your mother say? Didn't she say a clue or something?" Violet asked as her eyes still couldn't help but look around until the loud roars of Stone Warriors were sounded. The mistress of air immediately threw a hand out, making the wind close the double doors.

"Ugh, why does everything have to be so hard?" Cole then whined, which was unusual for the strongest member on the team however no one made a comment.

"She said '_For once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Maste_r'…" Lloyd then trailed off as he looked around before looking up at the bell. "The bell, it's an instrument."

"Yeah, no kidding Sherlock." Violet chuckled as Lloyd got excited.

"You guys ready for this?"

"Bring it."

Immediately, Violet stood on the purple dragon and watched as Lloyd came her way. She swiftly leaned to the side and Lloyd jumped onto the pillar at least four meters off the ground which she was impressed by. The blonde then kick off and turned his body so his momentum went towards the bell. With a foot posed and a war-like cry exiting his lips, the contact was made and the bell shook. It's loud yet sweet ring vibrated through the Temple, shaking the walls and pillars in its wake, making dust from the roof fall slowly like freshly fallen snow. As Lloyd landed on the ground with his two feet, a light so bright casted down on the Green Ninja from deep inside the bell and it extended.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Lloyd yelled as he looked alarmed.

"It's going to be okay Lloyd!" Violet shouted but in a response before Zane added in his own piece of advice.

"No one move!"

The blonde then straightened up a bit and tilted his head back before an even bright ray of light struck down onto Lloyd's mask amour piece before it reflected off to a nearby crystal which then bend the light in one direction and to another. Ray of lights then lit up the whole hall before it finally stuck one of the pillars, Kai's pillar. Immediately, the stone column lit up as if it was a crystal and a golden light engulf the brunette. When it shone bright, it disappeared and it revealed Kai in a different ninja gi. It was mainly the same except it was more in a kimono fashion. It was mainly black, only some parts of the gi were accented in his corresponded colour. In his hand, a gold handle appeared with a shape of a dragon's head. Soon, the light then travelled to Cole's pillar, the same thing happened, and then Jay, then Zane, then her.

Once the light hit the pillar, warmth spread through her body – heads to toes. The transformation process was somewhat ticklish, Violet couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably on the spot, to only see Kai chuckling in the distance. Then magically, a golden, dragon head handle appeared. Violet wanted to see what she was wearing since she could feel a slight static between her legs but the light was too blinding and she couldn't.

But her attention was directed back to Lloyd who then floated in the air and started spinning. The handle in the female ninja's hand suddenly vibrate and a blade popped out. At first, it was invisible but Violet could just make out the faint outline of the blade and the slight purple hue. Her blade was completely translucent… Perhaps twenty percent of the blade was translucent with a purple hue and the rest transparent. When she looked to the other's, Kai's blade was a tiny bit translucent, it was mainly red and alit with flames. Cole's was multi-coloured from pink to green with little pieces of rocks orbiting the blade. Jay's shot out with a blue blade, a bit of green along the edge near the hilt and strips of lightning shimmered over the blade. Zane's came out completely white like ice, with snowflakes floating around the frosted blade and condensation.

"Send Lloyd your powers!" Kai's voice yelled through the aftermath of the bell's rings.

With perfect timing with the others, Violet pointed her sword towards the floating Lloyd and she could feel gushes of wind exiting the sword while from the others, it was dirt, fire, snow and lightning. A green orb then emerged from Lloyd's figure before it burst into a large golden dragon which screeched and fly up and through the roof. After the dragon exited, the beautiful display of light disappeared like a flip of a switch and a loud thud was heard along with the calling of Lloyd's name. When Violet looked, the boy fell front first onto the cement along with the angry roars of the Stone Army that flooded into the Temple.

"I'm fine but let them have it!" Lloyd exclaimed as he got up.

The army split into six groups, a group heading to every ninja. Violet stepped back into a fighting stance with her sword posed with grace. When the first one came with his sword, she lifted her's up to parry his attack much how Nathan taught her and in an instance, a large gush of wind flew out of the blade and pushed the warrior back into his group, knocking them down like bowling pins. Violet then ran a circle around them, doing flips and spins while pointing her elemental sword at them until a cyclone was created in the space she was running around. It picked up all of the warriors and with a cheeky smirk, Violet's left hand curled into a fist, taming the cyclone to hold before releasing it, pushing the nine statues back into the walls. At first, the ninja of air was afraid she created a crack in the walls but she sighed with relief when she didn't.

When Violet looked around, she saw Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane already finished with their groups except for Lloyd whose group didn't even attack yet. The five protectors moved behind the Green Ninja who announced it was his turn. In his hands, a green orb was produced before it turned into a rich gold and a translucent dragon emerged, chasing the warriors out.

"Yay! We did it!" Jay suddenly exclaimed, thumping a fist into the air and swaying his hips.

"And we finally have a fighting chance!" Cole then cheered.

"And I love the swords, their blades are absolutely perfect." Kai then smiled as he went over a slung an arm over the girl's shoulders. "And I must say, your ninja gi is cute."

"C-Cute?" Violet asked as she stepped from Kai's arms and looked down, only to cry out in… dismay. "A d-dress? Why a dress? I hate dresses!"

"Technically it's not a dress Violet, it's a kimono styled ninja gi like ours." Zane informed her but Violet could only shake her head.

"Then why don't I have pants?"

The dress ended to above Violet's knees to where stockings –which created the earlier static- covered her legs and knee length, black boots were on. The gi was rather tight around the waist as a black sash squeezed her stomach while the skirt had two layers, a complete black skirt with a purple outer skirt which was shorter than the inner skirt. The sleeves were loose and Violet meant very loose, she could easily fit a head or two inside. They were purple except from the trimmings which were black. The collar, the right flap was tucked underneath the left really giving the kimono look and it had black trimmings a well. However she had a purple mask with silver amour. She must look completely ridiculous.

"Whoa Violet, looking hot!" Jay whistled, only for Violet whish her sword at Jay and used the air inside to push him back. "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"I look completely ridiculous. I mean sure I don't wear dresses but boots and dresses don't go together, and what's with the extra big sleeves?" She asked as she held her arms up only to hear Kai and Cole snort. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"You're being paranoid Violet-" Lloyd started before Violet cut him off.

"No I'm not! I can't fight like this. How am I supposed to kick without flashing everyone? Or how am I supposed to use my arms without this getting in the way?" She whined as she referred to her sleeves again.

"May I remind you that you are wearing a kimono ninja gi? It's a lot different to a dress Violet…" She heard Zane sigh but all she could do was groan and sink to the floor.

"Come on guys, let's leave and celebrate!" Jay then suggested playfully while Violet just groaned.

**.::.**

In the next morning, Wu suggested for them to put on the gi –despite Violet's whining- in case if they get a _surprise attack_. Then Nya suggested for Violet to use the camera and take a group photo since it can't hurt. So that's how they spent the morning, taking pictures and showing off the new blades however, in every photo there would always be a frown on Violet's face due to her ninja gi. However the fun all had to end and they were thrown back into reality.

"So in other words, you're trying to say that if we return the helmet Garmadon is wearing, the clock stops and the final battle between good and evil never start?" Cole asked as everyone crowded around the table that was placed outside with a scroll spread along it.

"Precisely." Misako smiled back as she straightened her back from her hunched-over position.

"But what about bequeath? Can anyone tell me what it means?" Jay whined but everyone chose to ignore the ninja in blue.

"Err, that's sounds great and all and I know we have our new powers but you expect us to get past his whole army of Stone Warriors and pluck the helmet off his head?" Kai asked as he used his arms to help get his point through.

"My brother is right you now, they're good but not that good."

"I know, which is why I'm going to do it. I just need a little help."

**.:Lloyd:.**

Lloyd grumbled as he was asked once again to sit back and let the others do the work. He thought that since they got new powers, the blonde would be able to join the ninja but it seemed it wasn't the case. He was stuck at camp with Nya tinkering away with Zane's father, his uncle meditating and Nathan just sitting on the beach, a piece of paper in his hand and his glaze towards the ocean. With a content sigh, the blonde walked over to the lonely samurai and sat down next to him. Nathan has been… out of it; the best way Lloyd could describe it.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked as he looked at the samurai's face, only to see his eyes were glistening with tears and his hands stopped fiddling with the paper.

"As fine as it can be I suppose." The man replied slowly, his eyes never meeting with Lloyd's.

"You walk to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"You'll be mad at me."

"What?" Lloyd questioned, his left brow going up as he tilted his head. _How could I be at Nathan? Unless it's something bad but Nathan doesn't do anything bad! Hold up… there were the times he would tackle Kai…_ "Does this got to do with Kai?"

"A bit…" Nathan sighed as he lay back on the sand, not minding at all if he would get a sandy back afterwards.

"You can tell me. I won't be mad." The blonde spoke softly as he kept his green eyes on the piece of paper in the samurai's hands but in Lloyd's opinion, it looked more like a photograph. However, a long sigh was aspirated from the older man's mouth.

"I kissed Violet." At first, Lloyd was thinking '_Oh yeah, he kissed Violet'_ but once the words registered, his mind ticked '_Ah! He kissed Violet?!'_. "It's not because I like her, because I do as a sister."

"S-So why did you do it?"

"Because of her." And Nathan passed him the piece of paper which was indeed a photograph. Lloyd gasped at the woman on the picture and at first, he recognised her as Violet but then he knew it couldn't be her. The girl's hair was golden blonde and her eyes were misty blue. Lloyd than thought of Scarlett but this girl was too young to be Scarlett but slightly older than Violet.

"Who is she?"

"Jessica…" The green ninja just heard the samurai whisper.

"She looks a lot like Violet and Scarlett…" Lloyd muttered as he ran a finger over the old photo. The face shape Jessica had was nearly the same as Violet's as well as her jawline, ears, forehead, cheekbone and everything else. Difference was Jessica's nose was like a button while Violet's was just small, Jessica's eyebrows were more defined and the eye and hair colour difference.

"Which is why I accidently kissed her…"

"When you say kiss, you mean like a peak or-"

"Making out? Yeah." Nathan confessed, closing his dark ocean blue eyes behind his eyelids. Lloyd looked back and forth between the samurai and the photo, trying to sew the pieces together.

"She was your girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"But wouldn't you two still have contact? Unless you two broke up or something."

"No, that didn't happen. She went missing a month before I joined you guys. I told Violet and she said that you guys found a dead girl dressed as Violet to trick you all that she was dead…"

"And it was Jessica?" Lloyd asked softly. Nathan nodded his head slowly. "And you missed her and saw Violet as her for a split second and kiss her like that?" Once again, Lloyd got a nod as a response. "Oh… Is that why Violet and Kai are kind of avoiding you at the moment?" Nod. "But how come you used to tackle Kai all the time?"

"I used to stare at Violet, trying to convince myself to find minor details that Jessica doesn't have, to help me to get my mind over it. Kai caught me numerous times but doesn't matter how many times I told him, he always thought I was trying to steal Violet away from him. A couple times it spurt my anger and we end up tackling."

"But the first fight you two had was the day after Violet's birthday?"

"I'm not jealous of Kai at all if that's what you're trying to imply. The reason I attacked him there was because I really care for Violet as a sister. I never had any siblings and her older sister was the closest thing to a sister to me before I moved. After hearing her death from her younger sister, I just wanted to treat her like I did with Scarlett, just to make her happy."

But the loud roar of the Power Drill interrupted the conversation and when Lloyd looked, he saw Nya just left with the vehicle. Lloyd could only sigh.

"You can go if you want. I won't stop you and I won't tell the others but do keep in mind the fact that you're trying to avoid the battle with your father."

"Thanks Nathan." Lloyd smiled, expressing his gratitude and immediately went after the direction Nya went with the Power Drill. "Guys, I coming, just hang on tight."

**Nathan isn't really a bad guy, I suppose just… I dunno the word. But thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got 1000 reviews (AH! OMG! YAY!) and I also want to thanks Kai4ever who is still reading but sent in 50 reviews. Thanks a lot. But I don't really have much time to go through my thanks and so on since I'm rushing to get this chapter posted and I'm off to my Volleyball tournament next weekend so wish me luck and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	89. Chapter 89 - The Wrong Piece

**Chapter 89  
The Wrong Piece**

**.:Lloyd:.**

It seemed like hours for the blonde as he ran through the dense forest, trying to follow the sounds of the crackling wood but really, it was minutes. It wasn't until he heard cries of fear and the whirring gears of machinery did he started sprinting. Once he arrived at the scene, Lloyd gasped as his eyes widen to see a robot sort of similar to Nya's Samurai X except it was much bigger, at least half times bigger width ways and twice the height. Lloyd frowned to see it was his father who was controlling to pick up the vehicle containing his friends, Nya and his mother.

"Let them go!" His voice ripped through his throat as anger quickly washed over the boy in green. He jumped over the greenery and bushes in his way and his hands already shot out in front of his body, sending a green energy orb towards his father's robot. The suit was thrown back and the Power Drill was let go and dropped onto the ground.

"Lloyd, be careful!" He yelled Nya cried out as he got closer to Garmadon's mech. He sent a nod their way and continued to walk forward. His hands were trembling by his sides in anger.

Although Lloyd loved his father, he couldn't forgive him for trying to hurt his family. At first, numbness covered his body before anger he never felt before. It was boiling up deep inside his body, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction. Lloyd wondered if this was what Kai felt whenever he was angry and needed to punch something. The blonde knew this rage inside of him was too strong to control and handle, he knew that soon he would be saying things and doing things he wouldn't want to do. It wasn't until Garmadon crawled out of the wreckage; pain flooded onto his face as he left his arm and limped out. The anger settled down in Lloyd but he was washed with another emotion. However he walked forward.

"Take the shot Lloyd!"

"He's vulnerable!"

"Do not hesitate!"

"Try now!"

The Green Ninja heard his friends yelled at him. Lloyd shot them a glance before looking back to his father who started to cough. At that moment, Lloyd felt overwhelmed. _Can I really do this? Destroy my own father?_ He then bit his tongue, trying not to let his eyes water at the fact of killing one of the people that brought him into the world.

"I'm sorry father… It's our destiny." Lloyd said, he could easily hear the forlornness in his own voice and between his hands, his energy orb was created however, he kept his eyes on Garmadon's dark figure.

He didn't show resistance but… defeat. His father just looked at him with drooped eyes, his face just shout sadness to Lloyd. Once the orb became big, Garmadon then hung his head low and showed acceptance to his fate. Something switched on inside of the blonde and a heavy sigh came from his lips as the power orb disappeared. He couldn't do this. Lloyd couldn't tell if he could do this because he pitied his father or if he was the wrong piece/person for this job or because by killing his father there isn't honour. This wasn't a proper fight Fate wanted him to do, this was an unfair battle where Lloyd got the advantage and upper hand. In the background, the blonde could hear his friends questioning his actions but he didn't let it get to him. Once he heard the growls of a small army of Stone Warriors, Lloyd ran back to the Power Drill, ignoring the evil crackle of laughter from his father.

"Go go go!" Lloyd shouted as he hopped into the vehicle and the hard glass roof slid over their heads and clicked into place.

**.:Violet:.**

"Nya, drive faster! We only have minutes left!"

"I'm driving at fast as I can Kai!"

There was only one word Violet could use to describe the moment. Chaotic. But then again, everyone is one the edge. Only minutes later did they arrive at their destination upon a cliff of a steep and rocky mountain. There was no vegetation or greenery, just rocks and dirt. The master of air couldn't help but let her mouth drop as Nya stopped the vehicle. The Celestial Clock was beautiful and a masterpiece which consisted of rings and spheres of what appears to be bronze or copper. The machine was like the solar system, the rings were the orbital force around the clock which represents the sun while the spheres were the planets and moons. _No wonder why it's called the Celestial Clock. _Violet mused as she hopped out to also see Sensei Wu standing next to the contraption. He was tiny compared to the clockwork. The machine's size is somewhere between half the size of the Destiny's Bounty to three-quarters of it.

"Guys, we only have a couple of minutes left!" Jay cried as he pointed to the clock.

"We need to find the helmet's perch and fast." Misako declared as she hopped onto the platform the clock was placed upon.

Immediately, everyone spread out along the masterpiece. Violet flew to the top in case if the perch was up high even though she doubted it. Below her, the caramel-haired girl could hear Misako muttering to herself anxiously as she tried multiple spots.

"Misako, over here!" Violet called out, waving her arms. Misako caught on quickly and threw the helmet which the ninja caught. Violet quickly went to the stationary pole which acted as the axis point the Celestial Clock and placed the helmet there. Nope, it wasn't there.

"Perhaps I found the perch!" Zane next yelled, not too far below her.

"Here Zane." And she dropped the helmet. And it went on like that, from one person throwing to the other and trying everywhere. So far no luck and time was running out. Everyone was frustrated and on the edge, Violet could easily hear it in the distress and urgency tone of their voices.

"I think I might have found it!" Sensei Wu next shouted and as Jay threw the helmet, Violet gasped as she saw a Stone Warrior appear from nowhere behind the old mentor.

"Sensei, watch out!" She cried out but the indestructible warrior already pushed Wu to the ground and grabbed the helmet for himself. Instantly, the ninja clad in purple went to her fatherly figure and helped him up.

"Ha, thirty seconds is left. I believe it's time for you to die." The Stone Warrior who seemed to be captain spoke, his voice raspy and deep yet grindy. He sneered at them, narrowing his eyes and held up the helmet to prove to them that all was lost… Until one of the orbiting rings with a sphere on it came around and hit the dark metal from his hand. "No!"

The helmet soared through the air and onto the very top of the contraption. Immediately, Cole went up and Violet followed in pursuit. While Cole climbed, Vi flew to the top and quickly stood between the helmet and the warrior and she growled at it when it growled at her.

"Oh no you don't!" She hissed as she quickly kicked the helmet off the pole and towards Cole before giving a strong push to the Stone Warrior.

"G-Got it- No!" She then heard Cole yelled and when she looked down, she sighed to see he dropped the helmet… More like her pathetic kick didn't even reach him.

The helmet then went straight for the team and the few Stone Warriors that were gathered here. Suddenly, it turned into a game of volleyball from Violet's perspective. Jay dived in front of the Stone Warrior and stuck an arm out and did a high one-arm pass. Zane then went to catch the helmet, only to accidently hit it with his hand. The helmet went straight up that the master of air found the set Zane did was amazing. Because of this 'set' the helmet went straight into the turning and orbiting rings and spheres of the Celestial Clock. Violet was about to climb down the moving clock along with Cole until Misako suddenly ran for the helmet.

"What is she doing?" The confused female asked the ninja next to her.

"She must have found the perch."

Violet turned her attention onto the clock to see their only had seconds left. The girl would back and forward just to see how far Misako had. It was a race against time. Already, shouts of encouragement were sent towards the aging woman's way. Just as Misako put on the helmet, the Celestial Clock stopped and already, cries of joy were sounded while angry one was given from the general of the Stone Army. Instantly, she and Cole hoped down from the Celestial Clock and rejoiced with the others.

But something was wrong. Violet knew it just seconds before a loud, deep and earth-vibrating sound was heard, almost like a bass brass instrument trying to play the lowest note possible. And with a creek, the metal contraption started to move. The low note kept going as a new sound was heard: a wailing, haunting siren. Immediately the Stone Army started to laugh.

"They're the Horns of Destruction! We were too late!"

"Too late? But we placed the helmet back on time!" The ninja of fire exclaimed as he went running for the machine.

"No Kai wait!" And as soon as those words left Misako's mouth, a sickly yellow light suddenly emerged from the masterpiece and just liked what happened in the Temple of Light, the same happened here. The light rebounded from all of the moving spheres and shone in a straight line for somewhere else.

The low growls from the Stone Army redirected everyone's attention from the light and onto them. Immediately, Violet pulled her sword handle from the back of her ninja gi dress and held it in front of her. Instantly, the blade popped up and the others followed her steps. Just as the master of air was about to attack, she felt the ground beneath her feet tremble like an erupting volcano. When lavender eyes met with amber, she knew that she wasn't the only one imagining it. It was very real. The sound of rock splitting and grinding was loud and fast like a struck of thunder. Violet's turned around and she saw everyone but the Stone Army were at the edge of the cliff, when the crack appeared. When her eyes met with Nya's she saw those orbs so similar were filled with fear before the ledge they were on fell.

"No!" Was the last thing Violet heard before they were all plunge into water.

Just like that night she and Kai fell off the Bounty, the water was freezing with the waves trying to consume her and bring her deeper. Once again, fear settled in the bottom of her stomach as stones, making her sinking faster despite her limbs desperately trying to find the surface once again. Violet tried to keep the fear at bay just to allow her to give herself more oxygen like the first day she went swimming but she couldn't. Her lungs shrivelled up, burning from the lack of oxygen.

_Help help help help help!_

She repeated over and over again in her head, hoping if someone just happened to be a telepathic but her cries for help was drowned away. Everything was dark; the ninja of wind couldn't tell if she was facing the surface or upside-down. She then closed her eyes from the burning sensation from the salt. It wasn't until she heard a muffled splash from the side and large hands grabbing her waist. Knowing it must Kai; Violet let him carry her to the surface. Only once they reached the surface did she know she was terribly mistaken.

"Violet, open your eyes!"

"L-Lloyd?" She muttered while coughing up the water that got into her lungs.

"It's alright, I got you." Lloyd then said encouragingly and Violet opened her eyes and looked around to see Cole and Zane dragging Kai through the water and to the shore.

At first Violet wondered why was Kai being dragged when he could perfectly swim then she remembered his new-found fear of the water. Once Violet was sure the water was shallow enough, she rolled out of Lloyd's arm and to the beach where she coughed up the remaining water in her lungs. As soon as Cole and Zane arrived with Kai, she crawled his way over to him to make sure he was alright. His tanned face was pale as a white as if he just saw a ghost. Kai's amber eyes were wide with fear swimming in them.

"You're okay Kai… You're okay." Violet whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, no… They got Nya."

"I know, we'll get her back." She reassured him before Jay's and Cole's loud voice cut them off.

"That's just how the cookie crumbles kid-"

"Are you still making jokes?! They have Nya and you're making jokes?!" Jay boomed out before tackling Cole to the ground.

"It was just a poor choice of words!"

"Enough! We have lost enough, we don't need to lose our focus too." Sensei Wu intervene until Kai snapped from next to her.

"But what about my sister?"

"Kai, by the time we get there, we'll be already gone. Even if Violet goes by herself, she won't be able to deal with them all. We will get your sister. But the clock has reached to zero and the final battle can start any moment. We must head back to the Bounty to get prepared so for next time you will not hesitate." Misako informed, the last bit towards Lloyd who looked down at his feet.

"Come on, let's head to the Bounty…"

**.::.**

It didn't take long for everyone to get ready for the battle. Dr Julien remained behind with the Bounty while everyone else –including Nathan- went ahead to stop the Indestructible Weapon and Garmadon.

"Ninja go!" The ninja let out their war cry as they all kicked the large and poorly built wooden gates down. To their surprise, the base was empty.

"Where the heck is everybody?"

"And here I was ready to release the thunder."

"Guys, you're missing the point." Violet cut in as she pointed to within the base. "The weapon isn't here."

"What? Come on, let's split up to cover more ground, maybe they're going to unleash a surprise attack."

"If that's the case, splitting up in unwise," Wu informed, "for they'll attack us one at a time. We'll look together."

"Yes Sensei."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had writer's block and I wanted to get this baby up. Plus I wanted to add in that volleyball bit since I'm back from my competition. My team and I didn't come a good place but I suppose that's okay, this competition was meant for people 2 years older than us so for our age and skills, we did pretty well. But thank you for lovely reviews, there's so many! Big big big big thanks to: angelliccastro03, Princess Bunny, Mihoshi 2.0, Darkrainbow, ImaginationOverdrive, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ALookIntoMyWorld, bebefou5, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, TheNinjaOfLight and Kai4Ever and the silent readers ;) **

**Princess Bunny: Thank you! **

**ImaginationOverdrive: Oh really? Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you but I needed Violet to have some certain opinions and yeah…. Sorry **

**TheNinjaOfLight: Really? The hair and eyes and everything? That's so cool :D**

**Bebe fou5: Yes, there are going to be some more fluff between Kai and Violet however, about the next story name, I haven't decided yet. But I'll tell you once I'm 100% certain that the title is going to be the official title. **

**That's it from me for now so enjoy your day everyone and I'll see you guys next time with a new chapter. Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	90. Chapter 90 - Dark Matters

**Chapter 90  
Dark Matters**

**.:Violet:.**

With her lavender eyes peeled and looking around, Violet slowly walked with caution. The base was too silent for her liking. It wasn't until the familiar cry of the falcon caught everyone's attention did she finally saw something. On the sickly brown dirt were large tire tracks roughly the same length as Violet's height each. The master of air's eyes followed the tracks to see it led to the edge of the base where a part of the fence was knocked over and the tracks leading out. Everyone has come to the conclusion that those were the Indestructible Weapon tracks and Garmadon's first target is the people of Ninjago. Now, all nine of them were running through the forest, staying in the middle of the tracks.

The whole island seemed to be darker than ever. There was a smoky or thick fog that spread along the grounds of the forest, making it slightly hard to see. Already Jay tripped and stumbled four times while Lloyd stumbled, the rest were able to avoid all obstacles. The trees were tall, reaching for the stars and towering over them like a wave. Immediately, Violet's fast beating heart constricted at the thought of the ocean. She then looked back at Kai to see his eyes and brows were set with determination.

"We'll get her back, don't worry Kai."

"But that's all I can worry about… What if they did something really bad to her? Like they killed her, tortured her or-"

"Garmadon wouldn't do that. He's smart to know by doing this and if Lloyd finds out, it'll only fuel his anger higher." Violet stated as she jumped over a log in front.

"But who knows Violet… But that's one of my worries." Kai sighed softly.

"What are the rest?"

"I know Lloyd has to go and defeat his father in the final battle but that doesn't mean we don't fight… There will be the Stone Army and I'm afraid this is the last time I might see one of you guys."

"Kai, you're not going to die-"

"I know Violet, I know, I promised you I wouldn't but I'm worried for everyone else… I'm worried for Nya, I'm worried for Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Cole, Wu, Misako… Heck even Nathan but I'm going to be mostly concerned for you…"

"Don't worry Kai, we'll all make this and in one piece." Violet reassured the brunette but he casted his head down slightly. Violet took this as a sign he no longer wanted to discuss this matter. The ninja of air went to look at Lloyd to see if he fairing alright but he was talking to Nathan.

Ever since she and Kai returned from the ocean, she hasn't spoken to the samurai, still shock about the kiss. Violet did feel empathy for him for his loss of his girlfriend and his 'sister' but it didn't make her understand why he would kiss her.

"_Violet, I'm so sorry… I just keep thinking you're Jessica._" His voice echoed in his mind. Does that mean that wasn't the first time he thought she was Jessica? But she then thought back to what Kai said about the matter…

_"I know, he told me but I don't believe that crap. He keeps going after you_." So what does this mean? It's either Kai was telling the truth or he just assumes that Nathan was going after her… _But the tackles… Could it be that they were over me? _Everything was so unclear to the female ninja, there wasn't enough evidence to conduct a conclusion but one thing was certain, Violet didn't like triangles, especially love triangles. But it seemed the conversation between the Green Ninja and samurai wasn't to encourage Lloyd for his upcoming battle but it was Lloyd reassuring Nathan about something.

"Is anyone else thinking about how this might be our final fight together?" Jay's voice lacked the usual spark and cheerfulness; it was dull like their surrounding and somewhat… sad which was very blue of Jay.

"Yeah… Of course." Kai answered from her left before Cole responded on her right.

"It's all I've been thinking about." Both males' voices also lacked the enthusiasm.

"We've come a long way… It has nearly been a year since Sensei found us."

"It feels like forever." Violet smiled from underneath her mask; remember clear as water the day Wu found her on the streets and taking her in. Never did she know then would she found a group of people she can trust, love and call family. It wasn't long until Jay started laughing.

"Hey, do you guys remember when Kai thought he was the Green Ninja?" And like that, the cheerfulness was back into Jay's voice. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and when Violet turned her attention to Kai, he seemed mildly embarrassed.

"That was quite the memory." Zane then laughed. "And what about the time when Kai was sprayed by the venomari?"

And the skin that was exposed through the slit of Kai's mask turned bright red, the same red of his ninja gi. "How come they're all about me?"

"Because you're the stubborn and arrogant one." Violet laughed as she tried to think of a memory, "Let's not forget about the time when Lloyd turned Zane's gi's pink!"

"I'm so glad that washed out."

"Yeah, sorry Zane." Lloyd chuckled sheepishly but Violet immediately stopped laughing when she heard the trees rustle. "But you guys had to destroy my amazing tree fort, it's not every day your get the Serpentine building you a fort."

"Sorry bout that Lloyd. But I still can't get over the fact Sensei Wu was drinking tea when he climbed out of the Devourer's guts." Jay laughed and once again, the rustle as sounded and she could tell it captured Nathan's, Zane's and the two elder's attention.

"Stop!" Violet cried as she halted along with the others but Jay took it the wrong way.

"I'm so sorry Violet! I forgot Scarlett-"

"No, I didn't say stop for that. There's something out there!" And the whole group fell silent. Something black ran through the branches of the trees, attracting everyone's attention.

"Where? Where?!"

"In the trees now!"

It wasn't until seconds later, a dark red (nearly moron) spinjitzu came out of nowhere and stuck Cole against the jaw and sped off.

"Ow! That was my jaw!" Cole snapped and with great speed, the tornado came back and bashed into Lloyd, making him fall.

"Hey! No one can do that to the Green Ninja!" Kai growled lowly but following that was a rather scratchy growl from the tornado. Once it disappeared, everyone gasped to see it was Nya except she was different. "What did he do to my sister?!" Kai roared as he moved forward but Violet quickly seized his arm.

"That isn't Nya. This must be the effect of the Indestructible Weapon, to turn her into Garmadon's own evil image." Misako informed however, the female ninja kept her eyes on her roommate.

Her appearance lacked of any colour like from the old movies although the only things in colour were those bright purple eyes that held nothing but coldness; they weren't the same purple as the ninja herself. Nya's complexion used to be a fair tan, now it was a sickly shade of grey, her jet black hair that would shine and radiate health was dull with no volume to it. Around those cold eyes were deep, black bags that made it seemed the person in front of her hasn't had sleeps in years. Nya's whole stance was slouched, she always kept a bent back by leaning forward, always in a ready position to attack. Violet's eyes wondered to Nya's attire to see she was still wearing the once red kimono, now it was just grey but weapons were loaded around her waistband.

"She must have been sent to slow us down." Wu muttered from her side before a round of gasps were heard as Nya pulled out an iron, chained mace with a spiked ball that was nearly the same size as Violet's own head. It wasn't long until the corrupted girl started to swing the mace above her head.

"But we have to stop don't we?"

"Yeah but we can't hurt her, she's Nya for crying out loud!"

"We just have to find a way to keep her-" But the rest of the words that left Kai's mouth was a yelp of pain as the spiked ball came their way and hit against Kai's plated amour on his mask. The red ninja was then knocked off his feet and fell onto the ground. "-hurting us…"

And another growl came from Nya. It was decided by Lloyd that he, Nathan, Wu and Misako would go on ahead while the rest would stay and deal with Nya. Violet went to argue but the small group already left. Violet went to observed Nya first as the others tried to deal with her, to see if the corrupted girl had any weakness. Jay ran towards Nya, only to get the spiked ball hitting him in the gut which then got him to double over in pain.

"O-Ow Nya, that hurts!" Jay cried as he held the ball towards him and played a tug of war but eventually Nya got the weapon back. Not only did the Indestructible Weapon corrupted her soul but enhanced her fighting abilities and strength.

Nya then swing the mace back but just in time, Cole caught the chain and snatched the weapon from her. He threw it to the side and went over to tackle the girl down but softly but the ninja in black underestimated the girl's abilities. "I could use some help you know!" Knowing it would be crowed, Violet spaced herself a bit as Jay, Zane and Kai ran forward but this allowed Nya to somehow throw Cole to the others, knocking them down. Only then did the ninja in purple catch the girl's attention.

As Nya ran forward, Violet went into a ready position. As the raven-haired girl threw a punch, Violet got it in one hand and as Nya threw another, Violet ducked underneath. Since the girl's momentum was in the punch, Violet crouched down and let the girl trip over her. As Violet turned around, a kick was already thrown at her. Instantly, she blocked it off with her arm. The impact made her bones shook and Violet couldn't help but be in awe at Nya's fighting skills. On the cruise to the Dark Island, it was so easy to knock the girl on her back but now, Nya was just as good as a hand-to-hand fight as her. Violet pushed her arms out hoping to throw Nya off balance but the girl leaned back and kicked again. The ninja managed to bend her back backwards just in time.

This time, Violet jumped over the girl and onto a rock nearby with her back towards the younger girl. She knew Nya would take this chance to punch her. Sensing that moment was here, Violet jumped backwards, her legs forming what most would call a terrible splits; reason to doing this is so she don't accidently hit Nya in the head with her legs. Yes Nya is becoming better at fighting and yes her soul is now filled with evil but this doesn't give a good reason to hurt Nya back.

Not only Nya's skills increased but her speed. Before Violet knew it, Nya grabbed her foot and swung her around to get enough momentum and threw her. Violet attempted to catch herself in mid-flight but she already crashed into someone and when she looked, she saw she landed on top of Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay who just got up.

"That's just great, not even Violet can stop her!"

"Jay, stop panicking!" Cole groaned and Violet took this her cue to roll off.

"Nya's fighting skills and speed has been enhanced." The female stated.

"Yeah, no shiz Captain." Jay sighed sarcastically. "How are we supposed to defeat Nya without hurting her?"

But it didn't take long for Cole to try his luck by using spinjitzu but Nya picked up her mace and threw it was the black tornado. Cole was suddenly thrown from his spinjitzu and his body wrapped tightly in the chain.

"What the heck?!"

"Come on guys, it can't be that hard, it's five against one-" Zane started until Kai cut in.

"And she's winning!"

**.:Mabel:.**

After the ninja dropped them off the beach, Dareth proposed that Ninjago City should be free of the Stone People which Mabel was relieved by. The city was a mess however the apartment her and her parents lived in had no damaged caused. While her parents were busy cooking and preparing lunch, the young girl's pale green eyes looked out of the full-length window that looked over Ninjago's central park and the sky.

The once mighty and proud streets of Ninjago City were ruined with large cracks in the grounds, pavements uneven and the ground was uneven. The trees in the park were ripped from their roots and pushed over into some cars while water hydrants were still spraying. However, Mabel kept her eye on the sky where it was free of any damage. The sky never failed to amaze her; it was filled with mysteries and endless amounts of space. Over flowing with wonders, yet so much space, so void. The sky was ever-changing especially at dusk and dawn; it's various colours of navy blue, black, lavender, robin's egg blue, turquoise, and a fiery tangerine painting the dome above her. Sometimes the clouds were puffy and tall; other times they were no more than mere wisps, dashed across the sky by some divine paintbrush. Sometimes twinkling stars dangled from the heavens, sometimes the luminescent, white moon, and other times the blindingly radiant sun. Mabel would observe the stars before she would go to bed, wondering just how far away each one was. Sometimes, she would catch a brief glimpse of starlight from a shooting star or the red pulsing lights from a plane or a constant pinpoint of light, sliding across the sky, presumably a satellite.

However it all changed. Thick and black clouds came from one end of the sky and washed over to the other side, obscuring the sight of the sun from the young girl. She pressed her hands against the glass and looked below to the streets and park. Everything turned so dark and the little sources of light could barely keep the whole place lit. With a frown on her lips, she looked back to the sky with wide eyes wishing for the clouds to move and to show her the baby blue sky with the ever so blinding sun however they didn't and stood still. It wasn't until a shriek crawled through her mouth as a thick purple gas penetrated through the clouds and into the main park. As soon as it touched, the gas split into small circle of gasses and bounced to everywhere else.

"Mabel? What's wrong?" She could hear the concern voices from her parents but it was too late. The gas bounced onto the window she leaned against and Mabel went to crawl back from it but the fume seeped through the window and flooded the room.

The young girl went to hold her breath but it didn't take long for her young and tiny lungs to beg for air. At first, it was like a small ticklish sensation until it was replaced with a flame wanting to burn her from the inside out. For some reason, it seemed like every good thought and memory turned dark and dull, forming in meaningless ones. It was like something had taken over her brain to go against everything she believed in.

_No no no, I have to be strong. I need to be like the purple ninja… No!_

But the something in her brain just laughed at her foolish attempts to resist. It wasn't until a sinister voice echoed in her brain, chilling her from skin to bone.

'_What a pathetic little girl yet you can resist my attack. Give up child_.'

Tears brimmed at the girl's young face as she clutched the hair on either side of her head and tucked it between her knees. She wanted it to stop; she wanted to see the sky that was once free of damaged. It didn't take long until the darkness devoured her soul, all thoughts of hope, the sky and the purple ninja gone.

**Once again, sorry for the shortish chapter but I hope you all can forgive. So yay! We got to see what's happening in Ninjago City and what the 'changing' really feels like. I know in the episode Ninjago City didn't got hit just yet, only until the Overlord crossed over but I'm making it is since I already wrote this baby up and I remember only minutes ago. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and the silent readers, it makes me so happy! So thanks to: Darkrainbow, ElementzGirl7, FlameNinjaofDareFire, Kai4Ever, bebe fou5, CarlyShi208 and ALookIntoMyWorld. **

**Darkrainbow: Same here! Like how are you supposed to fight in it? XD**

**ElementzGirl7: Awwwww thx! **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: I intend to write to whatever season Lego decides to end Ninjago (I hope that's never) however I'm still deciding if I want to continue it in a 2****nd**** book or just make this story the longest fanfiction has ever seen XD**

**Kai4Ever: Congrats on catching up :)**

**bebe fou5: I can't really spoil, I mean I did a while ago but for now, I'll keep my mouth shut and wait for that moment to arrive :3**

**Once again, big thanks to everyone and don't be afraid to send in a review, it can be as short or as long as you want, it's the thought that counts ;) I'll see you all soon! Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	91. Chapter 91 - When Darkness Comes

**Chapter 91  
When Darkness Comes**

**.:Violet:.**

Finally did she and the boys were able to stop Nya by trapping her with their elemental powers. Now they were retracing Wu's, Misako's, Nathan's and Lloyd's footsteps along with the Ultimate Weapon's track to find where they were going, it wasn't until a column of light penetrated through the tense air from the clouds above the ground.

"Come on, let's move faster!"

They weren't needed to be told twice. Their pace increased and it wasn't long until they broke through the tree line that surrounded the wide beach did they see many Stone Vehicles were but one of them was huge. It was like a tank with a large helmet on top with four, curved and spiked accents. The bright light was directly shining onto it with Garmadon hunched over. The wind was tense, stirring the leaves from the ground and into the harsh winds that whipped at their faces. Near the tree line were the others.

"Sorry we're late, did we miss much?" Jay's tired voice asked as he immediately stood next to Misako but she didn't answer when a scream full of agony was sounded. When the ninja of air looked, she was shocked to see it was from Garmadon.

When Violet narrowed her odd coloured eyes towards Garmadon she saw his fingers turned into claws with a razor sharp tails. Spikes grew from the back of the evil lord's dark skin while his mouth extended into a snout with teeth like dragons protruding from his gum. Then more spikes grew over on the back of his body.

"The metamorphosis has begun!" The voice that belonged to Garmadon no longer lingered; it was deep and so raspy Violet had to rethink what he was trying to say. Then Garmadon looked to them, his beady red eyes turned into dragon-like purple eyes but they weren't like hers but similar to Nya's. It was a sickly and glowing purple.

"Metamorphosis? What does that mean?" Kai yelled over the raging winds before Zane answered.

"Metamorphosis is a biological process when someone or something changes into something else-"

"Yeah, changes into something ugly!" Cole interfered and when Violet looked back to who used to be Garmadon and saw him laughing with his clawed hands raised in the air, moving with every laughter. It wasn't until Wu's voice caught her attention.

"No Lloyd, that is no longer your father."

"But what about the prophecy? It said I had to face my father."

"You still must but now the Overlord has processed him." Misako informed and that new information made the gears in Violet's brain work harder. She remembered her father mentioning him in his letter. '_From the darkness came an evil creature called 'The Overlord' who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of the world. They both fought for a long time but neither could win or lose. Eventually, the Overlord created an indestructible army to aid him. To save Ninjago, the Spinjitzu Master split Ninjago in two, creating Ninjago and the Dark Island where the Overlord is trapped and the Spinjitzu Master sealed the Stone Army away, buried deep underneath Ninjago City.' _

Which meant that Ninjago and the Dark Island was a representation of the ying-yang, Ninjago being the light and the Dark Island obviously being dark. Of course, it started to make sense to the ninja of air. The balance must have been overthrown with the Indestructible Weapon, allowing the Overlord to come forth and he must have taken over Garmadon to control his army again and to take over Ninjago.

"Unlike your father," the older scholar continued, "the Overlord won't show any mercy."

"Don't worry Lloyd, you can do this."

"We'll be behind you for all of the way."

"He's tough but you're tougher."

"But we have to act before his evil gets more powerful."

"Doesn't matter what, we will win in the end, even if it takes a long time and many attempts. Winning comes from experience and experience comes from losses. Even if you can't do it now, you'll be able do it again the next time." Violet encouraged with a genuine smile. It wasn't until a determined look appeared on Lloyd's face did she know he was ready.

"Let's do this!" And with a mighty war-cry, everyone ran towards the battle field. Along the damp sand, Lloyd let green flames exit his hands and drew a line. Immediately they jumped over it and sprang into action.

Violet twirled around with her sword posed and the edge of her dress slightly flying up and instantly she was in her spinjitzu. She headed straight for the group of Stone Warriors heading her way. Once she was within a meter of contact, she broke from her spinjitzu and jumped up high in the air. When she was at the highest peak of her jump, she thrusted her sword towards the middle of the small formation and immediately they were thrown back. But when she heard sounds of guns firing, her heart dropped and skipped a beat and she turned around, expecting Vincent to be there holding a gun at her. Instead, the ninja of air found herself face to face with one of the vehicles the Stone Army owns with its guns shooting lasers at her. Violet's reflexes kicked in and her hands dropped her elemental sword and in front of her. Her shield popped up but the lasers broke through, narrowly missing her. When they shot again, Violet barrel rolled to the right along the ground and took shelter behind one of the rocks. When she peered over, another beam was shot and the ninja was forced to duck down again. The master of air went to grab for her sword but gasp to realise it wasn't even on her. Only then did she sighed and looked to the left to see her elemental sword lying there.

"Hey! Pick on someone of your own size!" To her surprise, she heard Jay yelled and when she looked, two vehicles were ramming into each other with guns shooting at the other.

"Thanks Jay!" She called out as she scrambled to her feet and grabbed her sword. Immediately she ran over to the vehicle occupied by the Stone Warriors and she stabbed her sword into the base of it. Immediately, the vehicle was pushed back with great force. When she looked to Jay, his face was mask with shock.

"Your elemental sword is amazing!"

"Tell me about it." She smirked as she turned around only to see Lloyd was painfully punched in the stomach by the Overlord and the force of the hit pushed him off and far away from the Indestructible Weapon. Violet wanted to run over and help the blonde but she knew she would only interrupt the fate and destiny that was set out for this land. "Come on Lloyd…" She muttered but the events that followed next were like a flash of blurriness.

The master of air heard her name being called before a strong force knocked her off her feet and into a side-way tackle. From the momentum of the tackle, the landing wasn't pleasant, instead she and the person that collided into her rolled and bounced along the ground until they finally stop with Violet pressed against the ground. When she focused her eyes on the heavy weight on her, she was more or less surprised to see Nathan.

"W-What?"

"Be careful of your surroundings." He told her before getting up and offering her a hand. She took it and said her thanks to the man but she quickly looked back to the ninja in green and couldn't help but stare at awe at how far Lloyd has come to become the ninja he is today.

As the purple and green light contacted from the good and evil in this world, a bright orb of gold and white appeared in the middle. Violet focused her attention onto Lloyd and she could see the blonde's arms tremble as he tried hard to keep up with the amount of power the Overlord was using. It was slowly pushing him back, the light beam between them used to be half purple and half green, now it was three quarters purple while a quarter green. The Overlord was so much stronger than him that it scared Violet to the core. It wasn't until the Overlord stopped and shot a separate beam at the Green Ninja. The young man quickly ducked to the side and focused all of his green energy into his hands and shot it at the Overlord. Immediately, he was thrown back into the tree line and away.

But when the growls from the Stone Warriors were heard, Violet was forced to look away and pick up her sword just in time to parry the opposing sword. Although upon contact, a gush of wind pushed the Stone Warrior back. She looked back to the ultimate battle when she heard the many cries of 'no!' and when she looked, 'no' also escaped her mouth. The Overlord sped through the air like a rocket from the tree line and headed towards Lloyd. Upon contact, Lloyd and the Overlord disappeared in the dirt and rocks that were kicked up from the impact but it didn't take long until something shot out of the dark cloud. Violet thought it would have been the Overlord but instead it was Lloyd. The ninja of air winched as the young boy flew towards the ground, landing chest first before skidding along the wet sand.

But she had to drag her eyes away when she felt the air on her left tense and she quickly spun around with her sword but something hit the nook of her elbow. Violet hissed when her hand automatically dropped her sword, the blade retracting back into the golden handle and as Violet was about to pick it up, something kicked her on the back, sending her face time into the sand. The purple-eyed girl didn't waste time and quickly rolled over and got up. She rubbed her face clean of the sand and looked at the attacker which very much surprised her to be Nya. _She must have broken out of Zane's ice shield…_

"Come Nya, fight it!" Violet hissed as she narrowly dodged Nya's arm and the ninja of air quickly grabbed it as it went past and twisted the arm softly, still making the corrupted girl shrivel under the ninja's hold. But within a second, Nya's foot came out of nowhere and kicked her in the stomach. "Fight it! You're stronger than this Nya!"

But her words didn't reach the younger girl. Instead, Nya disappeared and placed Violet in a head lock. The girl in purple quickly grabbed Nya's head and twisted it gently to the side which surprised the samurai and Violet got out of her grips and in enough time, she pinned the girl down. Suddenly a loud crash was heard and Violet turned her head to see her home smashed into the ground, the Destiny's Bounty turned into wrecks and ruins. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as sweet memories flooded into her head. Because of this new distraction, she was kicked off fairly hard in the stomach from Nya. The elemental master of air groaned as she hit the ground with her back and she slowly rolled onto her stomach to get up but when she looked to Nya, the girl was gone. Violet looked around just in time to see the Indestructible Weapon and Nya go through a whirling pink and blue vortex with Kai chasing after them but to only have the portal closed on him.

Slowly, she got onto her feet and wobbled her way towards where Misako, Dr Julien and Wu were crowding around the unconscious Lloyd. Her feet sunk into the wet sand but as soon as she got within one meter of the huddled group, her legs gave out and she collapsed into the sand.

"Violet!" She heard Sensei Wu's worried voice but she got onto her arms. "Violet, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… Nya's a lot stronger. If that dark matter made her stronger, how are we supposed to get into Ninjago City without being attacked by the people?"

"We'll get to that problem when it happens." Misako answered as her hand delicately stroked Lloyd's forehead while Wu helped the master of air to stand.

"Thank Sensei." Violet thanked the man with a smile. He nodded back with a smile of his own.

It wasn't long until the rest of the boys came over and crowed around the unconscious blonde. Just as Misako went to stroke Lloyd's hair, the boy woke up with a low groan and immediately everyone stepped back to give him room. Ever so slowly, he opened his emerald eyes and he got up stiffly.

"Did we… Did we win?" The blonde asked croakily as he looked around with large eyes to everyone. Only Wu had the courage to tell Lloyd the news.

"No… but you're alive." And they all took another step back as Lloyd got up from the ground and walked forward but with a slight limp. His face screwed in discomfort however he didn't stop.

"B-But… the prophecy-" But Lloyd's words ended short when his right ankle rolled under his weight and the blonde fell.

"Easy kid, you've been through a lot." Violet told him as she and Misako jogged forward and help the boy clad in green up but after they got him onto his feet, Lloyd shook them off and kept walking forward.

"Ow… my leg…" Violet heard him whisper as he limped off to the coast and look at the setting sun. "Did we lose the final battle?"

"That doesn't matter, what important is that we didn't lose you." Wu said but Lloyd could only sigh and walked towards one of the broken pieces of wood from the wrecked Bounty. On that piece of wood, Violet could see a yellow eight-pointed star painted on it.

"The symbol of destiny… Destiny showed us who is stronger today but destiny also wanted us around to fight another day. We didn't lose the battle, today, we just lost the fight."

**.::.**

Brilliant gold and orange hues bled like fire in the east over the calm ocean and the faint outline of Ninjago. The first slither of the sun peeked over the skyline in a radiant, white form. Gradually it raised, a defined circle in a vibrant backdrop. The water was liquid gold and silver, leaving the once mighty Ninjago in a dark silhouette in comparison. As the sun fully revealed itself it seemed to swell, losing its focus and spreading in contrast to Violet's contracting pupils. An easy breeze picked up and lifted to the girl's vantage point, caressing her face and softly blowing loose strands of her caramel hair. Violet would have called the sight beautiful if the thick and dark fog wasn't surrounding Ninjago which told her Garmadon's weapon has successfully turn Ninjago into his image.

No one could get any sleep; the fight they lost yesterday was still fresh in their minds and the heavy weight of defeat crushed them. While Dr Julien and Zane went to help anyone with injuries, Violet's eyes looked at the small waves, peacefully washing onto the sand. It was weird how Ninjago and the Dark Island work; while Ninjago is peaceful the Dark Island isn't and now that the balance is tipped, Ninjago is in the state of havoc and the Dark Island is peaceful. If she was a strong swimmer, she would have already left this island and try swimming towards Ninjago although she doubted that the best swimmer would be able to do it.

When she heard a thud on the sand next to her, Violet didn't bother to move her eyes from the water and to the person next to her.

"We need to talk…" She heard Nathan's baritone voice and the ninja could only sigh. Being swift, she looked over to Kai who was being treated and saw his attention wasn't on her.

"Yeah… We can't keep ignoring each other as if we're strangers." She agreed and forced herself to look straight into Nathan's dark blue eyes.

"About that night-"

"I know…" Violet could sigh before continuing to speak what entered her mind. "Please don't feel bad about it Nathan, I understand why you did it and I forgive you. You're just lonely, I know being an only child can leave you wanting more… trust me, I've been through that," She smiled softly before looking back to the water, "And I know it's probably hard to have the people who are so close and dear to you have the same resemblance because it could be rather confusing to the mind."

"Violet-"

"Let me finish please. Don't ever think you're in this alone Nathan, you could have just told me and I would have helped in any way I could. The longer you keep it in, the worse the weight on your shoulders become… And don't forget that I do care for you Nathan, you're my brother remember?"

"Thank you Violet… really."

"No worries Nathan."

"But I know Kai won't easily forgive me." Nathan sighed and Violet joined him.

"You're right. Kai's too thick-headed to understand… Just give him time and he'll forgive you sooner or later."

**Sorry for the short chapter but school has been harsh on my and I got six exams and assignments done (FINALLY!) and I still have another 10+. I'm so so so so happy you all loved Mabel's POV, it thrilled me to see that everyone liked how I described the 'changing' that I may do another Mabel POV. And I think my writer's block might be over since is probably why the sunrise scene was the only good part of the chapter (smiles sheepishly). Massive thanks to: FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, ALookIntoMyWorkd, Darkrainbow, MMM, CarlyShi208, I'm Rat, ElementzGirl7, MortalNinjas, bebe fou5 and all the silent readers :D I don't have anything else to say but I'll catch you all next week :) Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88 **


	92. Chapter 92 - Clouds of Darkness

**Chapter 92  
Clouds of Darkness**

**.:Violet:.**

Only minutes ago the sky was a baby blue colour but now, the icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the beach with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced her skin. Violet sat underneath one of the trees along the tree line of that forest that bordered the beach, her posture weakened by the weight of her soaked ninja gi. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into a disorientated chaos.

Only moments ago Violet arrived back with the items she could savage from the Bounty: the necklace Kai made for her and her birthday daggers. Everything else: the birthday presents she retrieved from her friends and the journals from her parents were gone or water damaged and unfixable. The necklace was around her neck while the daggers were fastened to her waist.

"The battle between good and evil will be decided today…" Sensei Wu's voice gravely spoke through the harsh downpour of the rain. Everyone's eyes were cast to the faint silhouette of Ninjago through the deluge.

"But we can't even get to the fight." The ninja of fire muttered from right next to her. The two took shelter underneath a short palm tree while the others were underneath their own tree. Violet was grateful that Kai tried providing as much warmth as he could, the freezing rain started to make her shiver. "Much less get off this island. Sensei, I don't understand. The prophecy said the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord, why didn't we win?"

"I… don't know." The sensei muttered as he tilted his head down. That was probably the first time Violet ever heard him clueless in her whole lifetime.

"D-Don't know?" Jay spluttered as he got up from the rock he was sitting on. "You're Sensei! You always know, you have a long white beard!"

"There must be some message to learn, a lesson, a word of wisdom… just a word, something."

"For once, I'm afraid there's nothing to learn; only that evil has won…"

And it went silent from there among the team, only the downpour of rain splattering against the ground and leaves as well as the crackle of thunder in the sky as lighting dashes along.

"Well, if Uncle doesn't have a lesson then I do. I used to be nothing but trouble but then I met you guys. You took me in; you showed me the importance of being brave, the importance of being strong and most importantly, being good. When this battle first began, when the First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord -and his back was against the wall and he knew it was all over – did he quit? No. He found the way to keep the fight going; he passed his elemental powers down to us of all people– a bunch of kids. There must have been a reason he chose us." Lloyd started as he limped around. Upon these words, Violet's mind went back to her father's letter and his confessions of the elemental powers. What Lloyd said was true, the Spinjitzu Master passed his powers down but not to them straightaway but their parents. "I like to think he chose us because he knew we'll never back down and we'll never give up. We have learnt the ancient ways of the ninja and ninja never quits."

"He's right." Violet added as she stood up and walked towards Lloyd who stood far from the shelter the trees provided from the rain. "We are ninja; we serve with honour and never give up. When we all first accepted Sensei Wu's invitation to the Monastery and to train as a ninja, we all were aware of the responsibility to become a ninja and we still accepted it. We saw it on the walls of the Temple of Light building-"

"-Violet-!"

"-that Fate wanted _us_ to be the elemental ninja that saves Ninjago which is what we would do. Yes we may have lost today but that doesn't mean it games over for us, it means Fate has given us another chance and we will redeem that chance today and we will win this war-"

"-Violet!"

"What is it Misako?" Violet asked, deciding to answer the urgent woman now.

"You're a genius."

"Huh?"

"The Temple of Light, how come I didn't realise this before? There's a scroll with five blades looking like the ones you guys retrieved. I've never realised what it means until now. We need to head over to the Temple of Light."

**.:Mabel:.**

As she was roused from her heavy slumber, the young girl was first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. The ground is lumpy as if she were on a bed of earth and rocks and her clothes felt as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. Mabel half wondered if she still dreaming as she sat up to take in the shafts of light that burst through the gaps in the dark and grey leaf canopy above. Groaning, the young girl slowly sat up from her current position and looked around. The central park of Ninjago was empty of life. The lights that shone in the dark of the night was barely glowing any light, perhaps it was glowing grey. Slowly, Mabel stood up and walked around with her small arms around her.

Her young mind travelled back to what happened before she woke up. _Okay then… I was with mummy and daddy…. Oh! _ And she then remembered the agonising pain in her head as if something was crawling in it and the scary voice. _Could it be something was trying to take control of my mind like in those movies? Maybe I managed to get rid of _it. She thought as she rubbed her forehead to get rid of the dull ache that was still there. While Mabel was deep in thought, her feet took her to an abandoned alleyway.

The dim light that oozed through the narrow gap made it look unpleasant and gloomy. The vines that crawl up window sills and the crumbling plaster that envelope the old stone bricks appear daunting. The darkness lurked every corner inside the labyrinth of narrow passages and dead ends. Litter is dumped on the street and birds nest amongst the sprawling rot. Upon this sight, Mabel's body was frozen over with fear. She couldn't breathe; it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would, no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her.

"Mummy, Daddy!" She called out as she broke down onto the ground. She couldn't stop shaking. The Ninjago City she knew was full of life, colour and people, now it was a ghost town. Her sobs echoed within the alley, scaring her even more. Immediately, the girl got onto her feet and ran. As she ran onto the busy streets of Ninjago City, what she saw scared her.

The people weren't people but they looked like zombies, the number one thing Mabel was most petrified of. Their usual creamy skin was grey like ash, their eyes were dull and dark with no life behind them and their body stance was slouched over. She couldn't control herself, a scream came from her lips and she turned and ran. Immediately, beastly growls were heard from the zombie like people that walked after her.

_Could it be that thing that was trying to get into my head earlier has taken over everyone else? Including Mummy and Daddy? But how come I'm not like them?_

But Mabel was forced to snap out of her thoughts when she heard someone else yell over the growls of the zombies but she could hear an evil crackle of laughter as well as what sounds like a canon being constantly shot. Suddenly, a man dressed in brown turned onto the street she was on and headed her way. At first she was confused how come he wasn't a zombie like her but nevertheless, he ran towards her and picked her up, continuing his running.

"Where's my mummy and daddy?" She asked as the porky man put her over his shoulder so she could see behind him. She wished she hasn't because she could see the army of stone men from a couple days ago and a canon like truck chasing after them.

"Hey calm down, you'll be okay because you're with Grand Sensei Dareth, the best martial artist in Ninjago City." The man told her. Immediately, she felt safe but she didn't understand why the brown man was running away.

"I want my mummy and daddy…"

"We'll find them. For now, we need to run."

**.:Violet:.**

For the first time in what feels like forever, the ninja of air felt at ease as she lay back on the Ultra Dragon's white scales. The salty air whispers like a lover, placing salty kisses on her cheeks and tousling her long caramel hair. A smile appeared on her lips as she stretched out her bare hand like a star-fish to feel the air wrap around her slim fingers. Violet was glad that they now had a way to get off of the Dark Island and away from the rain but she didn't look forward to the events that are yet to happen. She had no doubt that they would lose today but she worried for the cost of their victory.

"I see Ninjago! We're not far away!" Kai shouted over the loud roars of the wind as the dragon's strong wings flapped and soar through the air.

"Are you even sure that's Ninjago?" Cole questioned. From up in the air, it looked nothing like Ninjago.

In the thick and dark fog the city is blurred like an old painting. The buildings were silhouetted black and two-dimensional. When they got closer to Ninjago City, they all could tell it doesn't smell right at all, in fact it smells of nothing but the damp trees not yet in bloom. It was silent except for the bass horn that would blow like an eerie alarm. The ease the ninja of air felt earlier before is now gone without a trace.

**.::.**

The ninja of hair couldn't believe what she was seeing. All the people of Ninjago looked like Nya after the Ultimate Weapon was used on her. All of their skins were grey as if ashes were rubbed on and deep, black bags were set underneath their haunted and dull eyes. Their body postures resembled a zombie, hunched over and slow with their faces looking at their shuffling feet.

"He turned everyone evil… Just like Nya." Kai whispered from next to her and it wasn't long until the bass horn like sound boomed out, the low note making the gravel vibrate underneath her feet. Immediately, Violet's eyes travelled to the direction to where she heard the horn from, which was atop of Garmatron. Then, a large, thick cloud of dark purple smoke was shot from the top; it reached high in the sky and when it was at its highest peak, it stopped and hovered there for a second before it fell, aiming towards them.

"Take cover!" Cole shouted but the best they could do is press themselves against the wall of the building and hope that the distance should be enough. As everyone closed their eyes, Violet kept her's open and watched as the cloud of smoke hit the ground. Immediately, it was like a ghost and disappeared as if it went through the ground, only leaving behind a dark stain on the road.

"The metamorphosis is complete, the Overlord changed into his original form." Misako informed them as they all looked to the large dragon whose wingspan was larger than the building's width.

"But we can't fly up there without being shot down and turn out like them." Cole stated as his large hand pointed to the people that were walking on the other side of the building the ninja were taking cover at.

"But we have my father's Mech; we have to draw their fire to help Lloyd use the Mech against the Overlord."

"We hear you loud and clear."

**Sorry for another short chapter but this writer's block is killing me and I want to post a chapter on time… I'm sorry everyone. But thank you all for the reviews and massive thanks to: Kai4Ever, ALookIntoMyWorld, Ninjagymnastgirl, ImaginationOverdrive, MMM, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, bebe fou5, MortalNinjas, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, Mihoshi 2.0 and all the silent readers! **

**ALookIntoMyWorld: You did ask but only the future can answer that question ;)**

**bebe fou5: None taken but he will soon in a few chapters. **

**And I'm super super super glad you all love the sunset scene so I hope you liked the raining one as well, it seems I can write landscapes really well. Unforunately, this is the 3****rd**** time of year when my assignments are going to be thrown at me so there may be no updates next week due to me being super busy. Plus I've found out the next 2 years for school are going to be so chaotic since my results will determine whether I get into university and my career path. Because of this, coping with volleyball and violin is going to be hard with the extra homework and essays and everything else. So updates will probably be super slow for the next two years and I apologise for that. But thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and read this super long author's note, I'll see you all soon. Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88 **


	93. Chapter 93 - Breaking Down

**Chapter 93  
Breaking Down**

**.:Violet:.**

Already, they had faced off waves upon waves of Stone Warriors yet they didn't cease, it was like they had infinite amount of soldiers. Already, the ninja of wind can feel the muscles in her arms burn as she was running on Lactic Acid Energy. Her lungs felt like they were burning, whenever she inflates them it feels like she's trying to push lead off them.

"I know we always wanted a crowd but this is ridiculous!" Jay groaned from behind her.

"How can you be making jokes at a time like this?!"

"Hey, if I'm going down I might as well go down laughing!"

Violet sighed upon the team's banter as her only focus was just to keep swinging her sword and don't let her arms fall off. It was like her sword had suddenly gained so much weight and her arms are only attached by a single string. When the girl casted her eyes back to the boys, they looked a little bit tired but not as tired as her which confused Violet as she always had the better endurance… But reflecting back to the first time Violet ever saw the boys fought, she can't say she's not impressed – in fact she was beyond impressed. Their skills, speed, endurance and stamina has increased so much that they were nearly – _nearly- _as good as her.

"Keep fighting. Never give up because ninja never quit!" Lloyd yelled over the loud and haunting roars from the army of statues. It didn't take long until the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master used Spinjitzu and charged into the Stone Warriors. The idea went along to the rest of them and soon enough, they were all doing Spinjitzu, fighting back the Stone Army. However Violet found herself on the cool and rumbling ground, the feeling of her spinjitzu was gone. When she lifted her head and looked around, it surprised her to see she wasn't the only one.

"We're doomed guys!" Jay shouted and the sounds of metal against metal alerted the ninja of air that she was still in the war.

Instantly, she felt the air tense and in a flash, she brought her sword up and deflected the blow. Once again –or as always- upon impact, the warrior was pushed back. But there were too many and she could see three different swords coming towards her; its impossible to deflect all three of them at the same time without being impaled. Just as she was about to accept her fate, the Stone Warriors in front of her froze as if someone had just clicked a pause button. When she looked around, the whole army was frozen in place and silence washed over them.

"W-What happened?" She asked as she tried to get up without getting cut by the swords.

"They're frozen."

"We know that but how?" Kai questioned as he immediately went to her side and placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close. However to her, it didn't feel like it was the right time. Gentle, she took his hand off her waist. She was just about to whisper something to him when a voice rung out, saying something completely bizarre!

"All hail the brown ninja! What do you command?"

"The brown ninja?!"

**.:Scarlett:.**

Unlike the other warm days, today was freezing. Caribbean blue eyes wondered over the fields of her paradise and it was like the saturation was sucked out, leaving the area in a soft grey hue. The water that surrounded the two lone islands was as flat as a mirror. It lay without a ripple in the grey-blue water as if time itself had been frozen. The wild flowers that grew to knee length didn't flow in the breeze as there was none. Everything was silent. There were no sounds of the sweet chimes of the wind or the little buzzes from the honey bees.

It had been days since the sister of the ninja of air peered into the daunting orb that remained in the cottage, make that it has been days she have even been in the cottage. Scarlett didn't need to see the wounds and battle scars her friends obtained in this battle, just seeing Nya corrupted by the Dark Matter made the blonde run outside. Scarlett knew time here was much faster than the time in Ninjago. Now, she could live three days here while it would be a day in Ninjago. Now, it has been three days, a whole day that went in Ninjago and she knew a lot could have happened but she knew what was going to happen, she just doesn't want to see it. However she knew this new greyness in her paradise occurred because she's slowing wasting herself. Three days she hasn't eaten or slept, her mind was too active and now it was fatigue, not wanting to do anything else. The blonde knew this means she has to go back into her cottage and face the orb.

Sighing, the girl's legs took her to the cottage and once she entered inside, the orb was floating in mid-air, it's unnatural glowing light lit up the dim cottage. Biting down on her lip, she looked at the orb to see her friends were in Ninjago City near a tall skyscraper she doesn't know. Surrounding them were the Stone Army however they weren't attacking, just standing in perfect formation. Hesitantly the blonde walked towards the orb as if magnets were attracting her. Peering into the orb, she could see from a birds eye view, immediately she placed her pinched fingers on the cool surface and zoomed in and spun the orb until she could see her sister. To her utter joy, Violet was wound free with all pieces of her body still attached however her skin wasn't the fair complexion she knew, now the master of air's skin was nearly a sickly pale with sweat clinging onto her skin, her whole posture was uneven and to Scarlett's surprise, her sister was wearing a dress, kimono styled gi. It wasn't long until something ran towards the purple ninja and Scarlett had to zoom in even more to see it was a young girl. Immediately Scarlett knew this was the little girl Violet saved when the Stone Army attacked Ninjago City for the first time. With soft eyes, the blonde softly smiled as her sister picked up the girl into her arms and hugged her closely. The older sister quickly changed the view so she could see the young girl's face to see her eyes were waterfalls.

"That's weird… If the Overlord's weapon hit Ninjago City then why isn't Mabel affected?" She pondered to herself as she quickly pushed the orb away before walking into her study.

Being the First Spinjitzu Master's most trusted apprentice has its advantages. First of all she gets to hear all of his great stories from his first battle to last therefore learning of all of the evil there is or was in the land and their strengths and weaknesses. Not only that, she gets access to travel to some of the sixteen realms, one of them being the Cloud Kingdom. Of course, only the master writer knows that she and the spirit of the First Spinjitzu Master enters the Cloud Kingdom. In a way, the Cloud Kingdom was a way spirits could come together. However Scarlett didn't get along so well with the master writer, Fenwick. But due to the relationship between the trio, the First Spinjitzu Master could tell Fenwick fate that lies install for the ninja and the well-being of Ninjago since darkness keeps over-riding the written destiny. Because of this, Scarlett knows what happens. She knows the Ninja would win this battle but now it's making her doubt it since the evil at presence keeps over-riding their destinies and creating more chaos in the Cloud Kingdom.

Thinking back to the time when the First Spinjitzu Master told her about the Dark Island and the dark substance that it produces. She remembered how he told her the one flaw with the Dark Matter, saying how only some people (like one percent) can resist the darkness that comes along with the Dark matter however Scarlett couldn't think of why they can.

"Come on Scarlett." She muttered to herself and only then did her stomach alerted her of its emptiness.

**.:Violet:.**

"Are you serious? We're not even halfway through?!"

"Jay, panicking won't do us any good." Violet sighed as she stayed behind the five men that were ascending the steps with Kai and Zane in the lead, Cole and Jay helping Lloyd up while she stayed behind in case if Dareth accidently loses control of the Stone Warriors and they try to chase them.

"But my legs are hurting…." The ninja of whining continued to whine.

"Hey, at least you don't have an injured foot Jay so I don't understand why you're complaining." Lloyd muttered and that got the blue ninja to shut up.

The rest of the ascend was silent except for the occasional roars from the Overlord and the haunting horns. Every time it went off, Violet would always look up hoping the Overlord hasn't spotted them yet and aim for them. After a couple of minutes which seemed like hours to her, they were at least three-quarters of the way of the building and already the ninja in purple could feel the muscles in her legs burn as if they were set on fire. It wasn't until a roar was sounded from the creature above and was immediately followed by the melancholy sirens. In an instant, the girl looked up and to her utter horror she saw a cloud of thick and dark smoke heading towards them.

"Move!" She immediately shouted, only to get confused looks from the others.

Violet couldn't think but react. She immediately pushed her arms out, making the air around her channel its energy to her teammates and pushed them brutally out of the way. When she craned her head up again, she saw the cloud was within meters above her head. Swiftly, she dropped to her knees and held her arms over her head. Her elemental barrier appeared over her in a sphere however on impact, it broke apart.

It felt the caramel-haired girl was back out in the raging sea. The thick smoke crashed over her like a wave of icy cold water, sending shivers among her skin – making her fall to her side and curl into a foetus position. She hoped her element would filter the smoke but to her dismay, it flooded into her body and filled her lungs. Straightaway she could hear her name rolling off her worried friends' tongues but it all washed away, their voices echoing and fading. She could feel the smoke roaming inside of her, chilling her from the inside out. In her lungs that felt like they had something crawling in them and clawing to get out – at first it tickled but now it felt like fire had erupted in her chest. Although she felt this burning pain, she was freezing.

"Violet, please answer me-" She heard Kai shouted and as he placed his hand on her skin but it felt like it was branding iron, trying to melt her skin. Instantly a wail of agony slipped through her lips and she withered away from the ninja of fire – closing her eyes in pain. "Her skin is ice!"

The crawling and clawing sensation left her lungs but invaded her mind, making Violet grip her hair as if it would come out that way but it didn't leave. Instead sad, haunting and terrifying memories resurfaced making all the happy ones seem like they were dreams that never happened. Memories such as the day her parents were murdered in front of her and the Jamanakai Village attack.

"G-Go! You need to get L-Lloyd to the t-t-top!" Her voice came out hollow through gritted teeth.

"Violet, I'm not leaving you-"

"Go!" This time, her voice sounded like Nya's: all gritty, scratchy and growling. When she opened her eyes, she could see Zane and Cole pulling Kai up the stairs while Jay attempts to help Lloyd up.

The ninja of air tried to fight it, to prevent the darkness and Dark Matter corrupting her soul but it was too strong. Suddenly, a sinister and booming laugh echoed in her head, making her wince and wither more.

'_Look at you, all weak and pathetic. I don't know why you keep trying to fight it. Let this be a lesson to you all that darkness will always win and nothing can ever beat me! Give up!'_

**.:Kai:.**

"No! Let me go! We can't leave Violet there! No!" His voice ripped through his throat as the ninja in red tried to get out of his brother's constricting grips however doesn't matter how much strength he puts into his struggles, they wouldn't let him go.

"Stop it Kai, you're making this harder!"

"You're going to let the Overlord know we're here!" Zane and Cole shouted at him but he didn't care. Kai already lost his sister to the substance and he was not going to let Violet go either.

"He already knows we're here otherwise Violet would still be here with us!" It was anger he never ever felt before. It's not directed at his brothers but the Overlord himself.

"Kai, listen to yourself. Violet last words were for us to make it to the top, she wouldn't want you to go back or see her like that. What the heck, if Nya was hard for us to defeat together Violet would kill you! She doesn't know who she is anymore or you and anything else." Lloyd told him sternly that Kai could only sigh, knowing the blonde was right. "Come on, let's reach the top and fulfil Violet's wish okay?"

And with that, the ninja of fire nodded and shrugged off his brothers before marching ahead with heavy steps and closed fists. He just wanted to stop right there and punch something. The anger that was welling up in him was too much to handle and he hated it, he absolutely hated it. Sending a quick glimsp back, he saw Cole took his original spot next to Lloyd and help him up the stairs while Zane remain next to him.

"She'll be fine Kai-"

"But how if she's one of them? Say if we do win this, what happens to them? What happens to her?" Kai's voice wavered along with his closed fists.

Groaning, he kept his amber eyes on the steps in front of him knowing that if he did look into Zane's or another one of his brother's eyes the anger would wash away and grief and remorse would crash on him. It was like Violet was already gone, how could they hope once Lloyd defeats the Overlord everyone will be back to normal? The two closest people to him are gone and in less than two days as well.

"Have hope Kai, she's strong. Do not think you're the only one thinking like this. We are all angered and sorrowed that Violet is gone. Yes she's your lover but she's our sister too. We will win this Kai and everyone will be back to normal; the people of Ninjago, Nya and Violet-"

"Look out!" Jay's frantic voice was sound after the sound of the horn was heard. Both Zane and Kai turned around as fast as they can to see Cole was surrounded by the thick cloud of smoke. _The Overlord is picking us off one at a time!_

"Go w-without me!" However unlike Violet, Cole showed more resistance to the dark substance. He wasn't on the ground –he was kneeling- and he didn't look to be in pain… just losing to the darkness.

"Come on, we need to move on!" Kai declared as he quickly grab a hold of Lloyd's other arm and together with Jay, they both helped Lloyd up the stairs. "He's picking us off one by one, we need to go faster!"

"It's a shame Lloyd, if you were still a kid we could carry you."

**Sorry to end it there folks but I think I'm over my writer's block! Reason I ended it there because I knew if I didn't, this chapter would be fairly looong. But I'm sure I know why I have writer's block. I've planned every episode where Violet gets to do her own thing and I don't have to write word for word of how the episode goes however with the Stone Army, since it's in the short period of time, I can't add in something different, therefor the writer's block. But I'm thinking to skip the battle with Lloyd and the Overlord and just skip to the part when they win. It'll be easier for me since everything else until then is exactly the same as the episode and nothing special. **

**Also sorry for the two week wait, I had so many exams, assignments and assessments I didn't have enough time to cramp in study and writing. I got two more today and then another two in a few days. But thank you all for being patient and MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! There's so many that this author will be too long XD. And I like to announce that you all have brought my story up to be the 3****rd**** most reviewed story in the Ninjago Achieve so big thanks to you all. I found out at school and I started screaming and crying XD. Hopefully now that the exam load is light, updates may be quicker but that's a maybe…. AND OMG! SCORCH TRAILS IS OUT! I hate it that Wes Ball changed the book but THOMAS BRODIE SANGSTER! **

**Okay, you guys probably don't want to hear me fangirling over the Maze Runner but big thanks to you all and I'll see you all soon! Xoxoxo – ZaneLoverFan88 **


	94. Chapter 94 - Victory's Cost

** Pre-Warning to avoid confusion: As previous mentioned in last chapter's author's note, I'll be time jumping to the part when the Overlord is defeated as everything after the last chapter to now is the exact same as the episode. I deeply apologised if you wanted to read the fight. **

**Chapter 94  
Victory's Cost**

**.:Violet:.**

As the master of air roused up from her heavy slumber, she was aware of the dying warmth of sunlight against certain and small parts of her skin however the ground is lumpy as if she was lying on rocks. Drowsily, she half wondered if she was still dreaming but she knew the discomfort she was in meant she wasn't. As her lavender eyes opened, she could only see darkness and that was when she was aware not only were there rocks digging into her back but everywhere else on her body however that didn't hurt. Her left side of her chest –where she believe her lungs are- felt like a sharp and stabbing pain that worsens with every breath. Her ribs also felt like they were on fire like on a grill and her left shoulder and left side of her back was in pain. While all of this pain was on the left side of her body, on her right, she immediately knew she had a break in her leg and a dislocation in her shoulder.

Groaning, Violet knew she shouldn't stay here and she pushed her way through the debris trying to fight back the stabbing and burning agony across her body. When she got out she looked around, she saw orange and red sunlight bathing down on Ninjago City, the dark clouds that was once in the air was gone however it was the time of day that concerned the ninja of air the most. It was nearly nightfall, she knew this as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at her and then suddenly the clouds parted and Violet found herself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark ground where Garmatron used to stand.

To her utter surprise, she was on top a large pile of rumble and ruins. The last thing she could remember was her yelling Kai to go and after that, her mind was completely blank. Upon taking a deep breath, her chest shot up in pain and made coughs rack through her body. Only after a few seconds she regained it under control. Sluggishly, she got onto her two feet, trying to keep her balance on the uneven pile of rocks and she looked around. The pile was at least as tall as a seven story house and surrounding the whole block that Garmatron was built on was police tape. Along the police tape but on the other side were candles, all lit up with dancing flames licking at the wax. When Violet turned around, the candles surrounded the wreckage as well, stretching on for about a couple of meters. The sight was absolutely breath-taking to the ninja of air.

_Have we… Have we won the final battle?_ She pondered as she proceeded to climb down. _But where is everyone one? What's with the candles? Perhaps everyone turned back to normal like me and set up the candles to somehow show the deceased Overlord that there will always be light, even in the darkest times. _

She started to descend the steep pile, trying to do her best with her left arm and leg even if her chest was killing her. But it didn't take long until the pain overridden Violet's concentration on her feet and the unstable pile was gone from underneath within seconds. The rock underneath her left foot disappeared and the ninja of air fell down the rubble like a lifeless doll, showing no resistance to stop. Once Violet hit the ground and stopped moving, her body was painted in pain, there wasn't a part of her body that didn't hurt… on a second thought, her toes didn't hurt. A low groan escaped her lips as she tried to sit up from her crumbled position and her eyes squeezing shut to avoid the tears caused by pain leak through.

"What are you doing?!"

**.:Kai:.**

Dead. That one word echoed in his mind over and over again. It was grief he never felt before, not even at her fake death. It was an emptiness in his heart, a shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and holds your soul and threatens to kill you entirely. It gives you this heavy feeling that's like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders and there is nothing you can do to get out from under it. It's like this hole in your heart that is the shape of the one you lost and that makes you feel the need to wipe away any non-existent tears that you want to form but can't. The grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by his long intakes of air. How come this always happens to her? To him?

The streets of Ninjago City was empty with muffled lively noises from inside of buildings, houses and apartments; everyone rejoicing at the victory of Lloyd against the Overlord however victory always come with the cost; the cost of someone's life. While everyone did rejoice, they mourned for the lost by placing candles around where Garmatron was built and destroyed, where the person died but the body never found except for her favourite pair of twin daggers. Just thinking that she's gone made the brunette's eyes sting however no tears came as they were already wasted. Kai felt wasted. His team was staying at another apartment; free of charge due to the service they did to the city however Kai couldn't be with them, he just couldn't. Already the ninja of fire wasted himself in the pubs where drunken guys celebrated while he mourned. Now, he was walking in a crooked line with the lights slurring into the darkness and colours blurring and all he could smell was the strong, awful smell of alcohol from his own breath. It still left a fiery feeling tickling down his throat however he liked it.

Eventually, his drunken feet took him to the west side of Ninjago City, where Garmatron used to stand. Surrounding the large pile of wreckage, was a massive ring of candles, lighting up the whole area, just for her. Just for his Violet. He missed everything about her, her short height, her voice, her smart comebacks and just everything about her. It wasn't until he heard the sound of rocks rattling and tumbling did he stop in his tracks and stayed close to the shadows where the lights of the candles haven't reached. Peering with squinted and unfocused eyes, he tried to keep his attention on the pile of wreckage where he could see small rumbles of rock, cement and stone rolling down. It wasn't until a minute later he saw something submerged from the pile. The figure was black but definitely took shape of a human being. Then it finally stood up in a slouched position.

Stupidly he thought it could have been Violet, just for a second but that couldn't be possible. They checked the remains of the building all day and they couldn't find anyone other than the purified form of Garmadon. However, it didn't make sense to the brunette to why there someone was there, in the somewhat resting place of the Overlord and Violet. Kai decided he would wait until the stranger comes away from the rumble so he could investigate and interrogate them himself. It wasn't until he saw the figure stiffly climb down the pile; not paying a single attention to their step work. The brunette wagered it would be less than a minute before the thief would fall and to Kai's amusement, the thief did. At first, the thief didn't move, he just laid there, not moving. Just as Kai was about to check on him, he sat up, groaning with a hoarse voice and agony laced into his voice. However, it was a tad too high for a male. Once again, Kai's hopes went up, hoping it was Violet but he knew it couldn't be true. With a heavy heart, he marched towards the rumble, jumping over the candles and the police tape.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, his voice cracking but remain strong like a mass choir of lions. He didn't want anybody here, even though this may be the Overlord's resting place, it was also Violet's.

As he stormed closer –he tried walking as straight as he could with his drunken mind- he could see the figure in front of him was rather small and weak however that didn't mean he will show mercy. He could see that the thief tensed all over. However when he was at least five yards away from the criminal in act, he could only gasp at what he saw. It was a gift from the heavens above that instantly filled his soul with happiness that he could have never thought he would ever have. It was her. It was Violet; his sweet and loving Violet.

"K-Kai…?" Her honey voice was almost relieved yet confused and it was quiet, tired and weak to match for whole appearance.

Her mask was long gone but strands her caramel hair –which looked a dull brown in the dark- had escaped her hair tie, probably only ten percent of it remained tied up. Her once creamy skin was absolutely pale –a little bit blue near the face- and sticky with ash, dirt and rumble marring her skin. Her eyes were tired with redness in them from eye irritation –possibly to the dirt and dust in the air- with heavy bags underneath them. Her once proud ninja gi was torn in many places and no longer the vivid purple but a greyish one but her necklace was still free of damage. All over her skin were cuts, bruises and bumps; not too serious but he knew it was from her fall however the serious injuries he can spot is the swelling and serious bruising over her right leg, her shoulder was presented at an odd and sickening angle and along her neck, her veins seemed to be sticking out. But she was alive; she was breathing and her eyes held life; she was alive and he was utterly speechless. But suddenly, it was like someone turned off the lights for his beloved ninja as she fell sideways and her eyes rolling back into her skull.

"Violet!" He cried out and he quickly ran to her side to capture her before she hit the ground but she already did but luckily, the arm without the odd shoulder was trapped between the ground and her head. When he got to her, he immediately kneeled down and pulled her onto his laps. "Violet, please open your eyes, I'm not losing you again, please!"

His voice came out as sobs and he was surprised he could understand himself. Immediately, his hands run over her slightly bluish cheeks and went to check her neck for a pulse, only to feel it wasn't weak but rapid. Then it hit him like a bullet train, she had a collapsed lung. He remembered his sister having one after getting a fight at school and she was rushed to the hospital quickly. This was serious and he needed to get her to the hospital.

"Hold on Violet, please." The brunette's voice said through the tears that finally came loose as he stumble to a stand, being vary of her lungs and immediately ran out of the circle of candles; however when he jumped over the ring, a cough racked through Violet's body. There was no way he was going to lose his girl now; especially not when he lost her to the Dark Matter and was told she was dead and just found her alive. "Please Sumire, hang in there."

"K-Kai…"

"Don't speak, please, you're only going to hurt your lungs more." He begged and immediately turned to the hospital, hoping that the staff and doctors there aren't at home and celebrating with their families. Seeing Violet this broken reminded him of the time they found her fighting Vincent and how she took a bullet for him. She has to survive this; she just has to. Upon arriving at the hospital, he turned his body so he barged his shoulder into the double swinging door to open it. At the fount counter was a group of twelve people, some in doctor's coats and some in blouses and skirts. All of them were laughing with bright smiles on their faces.

"I need help, please!" The ninja of fire shouted and he watched as all of their faces turned mortified before serious, the doctors and nurses immediately coming towards him while the receptionists immediately went onto the phones and dialled numbers. "Please stay with me Sumire…"

**.:Lloyd:.**

The apartment was glorious and beautiful and obviously out of their price-range however instead of celebrating like the rest of Ninjago, it was quiet. Everyone was in the lounge room on the couch with gloomy expressions clearly expressed on their face, some with tears. After all, with every great victory is a cost of something precious. How could he be so naïve to think they could all win and live happily ever after? Well yes his father is now devoted of the devourer's venom in him system but they lost someone just as equally as important; their sister, their Violet. It was like the girl was the most unfortunate girl that ever existed yet the so lucky she managed to have near-deaths and not an actual death but now, she was dead. Casting his green eyes around the room, Lloyd inspected his family.

By his side were his father and uncle with his mother next to his father. Garmadon had his arm around his wife and held her close with no words. However his uncle had his hat brought down so low the blonde couldn't see his face. Violet was like a daughter to Wu, losing her must have a major toll on him. Looking to the other two couches -where Nya, Jay and Cole were seated on one with Zane and his father was on the other- he saw a tear-stained Nya leaning on Jay and her amber eyes closed. The blue ninja could only wrap his arms around her and just hold her close. Cole and Zane however just looked into space, with emotionless expressions on their faces. However not only wasn't Kai here, so was Nathan. Immediately after the search and the announcement of Violet's death was heard, the lone Samurai said his farewell and said it was probably best if he moved back to his village.

The whole room was silent but it was broken when the phone to the apartment suddenly rang out in a sharp, piercing sound. When Lloyd looked around, everyone's eyes drifted to the phone however they didn't get up. Softly sighing, Lloyd got up from the couch and shuffled his way to the phone. He picked up the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Lloyd-"

"Lloyd! You all need to come to Ninjago City's Hospital!" And from Kai's sudden loud voice, Lloyd pulled his ear away, trying to also process what the fiery brother wanted.

"The hospital? Why the hospital?" And immediately upon this, he could tell he caught everyone's attention.

"Just come please! I'll explain everything-"

"Kai, are you hurt?"

"W-What? No but I- Just come!"

**Okay, I'm back everyone and I got a two week vacation but I got so much to catch up with this story as I no longer have any spare chapters in advance to post in case if I stop writing – which I did. Plus I also sprained my right wrist in volleyball just a couple hours ago so lucky me! (not). But thanks to everyone who reviewed and so on, it means soooo much to me: CarlyShi208, ALookIntoMyWorld, Kai4Ever, MMM, iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, Kairocksrainbow, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, BubbleEwa, bebe fou5, Guest, Nick, ElementzGirl7 and all of the silent readers out there!**

**CarlyShi208: Yes we do, someone suggested Vai and Kiolet. :D**

**MMM: Yes, I will be writing all the other seasons, in fact, I have finished planning what I want to happen in the new season Possession but I know I'll probably change it soon. **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: Awww that's so sweet! I've seen the movie and I'm way disappointed! I mean the movie is good and boy that jump scare scared me so bad I fell off my seat but it's nothing like the book. AND I LOVE NEWT! I've started a Maze Runner Fanfic that's Newt x OC but I gave up since the plot was way overused in that achieve. **

**bebe fou5: I'll try my best ;)**

**So big thanks to everyone and don't forget to leave your thoughts and comments about this chapter in a review! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	95. Chapter 95 - Highway To Recovery

**Chapter 95  
Highway To Recovery**

**.:Kai:.**

He always knew pacing doesn't solve anything because it doesn't but the ninja of fire somehow found himself pacing up and down the purely white halls of the hospital however he didn't walk too far away from Violet's room just in case if one of the doctors called him in. They haven't let him see her since they went into the room and it has been over ten minutes since he had called the rest of the gang. The wait was killing him, he hated waiting. It wasn't until he heard a herd of footsteps heading straight for his direction and when he turned around, he saw his team here.

"Kai, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" His little sister asked but there were still tear stains evident on her face.

"No, I'm perfectly fine-"

"Really? Because you smell like you just came out of a pub. Have you being drinking?"

"Yes but that's beside the point-"

"Kai, you shouldn't waste yourself like that! Do you know what alcohol does to your body?"

"Nya, I'm perfectly aware-"

"So why are you here? How many shots did you-"

"Nya, this isn't about me! It's about Violet!" And upon this, the girl fell silent and when the brunette looked to everyone else, they were shocked and confused.

"T-They found her body?" Zane asked.

"I found her before she fell unconscious…" Kai continued and he sighed, looking at the door. "They haven't let me see her since she went into the room half an hour ago."

"S-She's alive?!" Lloyd exclaimed and he nodded as a response. Immediately, the ninja of fire could see relief and somewhat happiness on their faces but only time can tell if Violet is really going to be okay.

**.:Violet:.**

The sounds of an annoying beeping sound brought her out of her unconsciousness as well as a door slamming shut, she could feel vibrations of it through her bed she presumed she was on but her violet eyes remained closed. The smell of the area she was in hit her like a bullet; it was so strong and awful. The ninja of air could smell anaesthetic in the air and that stereotypical hospital smell but there was something else in the air; something more herbal, like green tea. However, everywhere on her body hurts but her right leg and shoulder and the left side of her chest. Slowly, she opened her eyes but immediately, they closed; the light outside was too bright.

"Violet…?" She heard a voice spoke softly. The ninja of air didn't feel like she could speak – or she wanted to- so she gave a small hum as a response. She heard feet shuffling on the ground and the caramel-haired girl opened her eyes again, trying to get used to the blinding brightness. She ended up squinting as she looked around. The room she was in was painted white but as she looked at the furniture and realised she was in a hospital room. When she focused her eyes, she found Sensei Wu was right next to her bed with a gentle smile on his face. "You got everyone worried my dear."

"W-Wh…" She managed to gasp out before she was thrown into a fit of coughs. Immediately, she felt a pair of hands helping her to sit up and rubbing small circles into her back. "W-What do you mean?"

"Don't speak, one of your lungs collapsed, it would be better if you just took shallow breaths and don't attempt to speak." The wise man advised her and she took his word of advice however she wanted to communicate, she doesn't want to be silent when she has so many questions going on in her mind. "After Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Garmatron was destroyed and we found everyone on the ground, purified of the Dark Matter, including Nya however we couldn't find you. We managed to get at least a quarter of Ninjago City's population to help us dig through the rubble but we couldn't find you at all, along with the Overlord… Someone came up with the conclusion that you were dead. By the time night has fallen, the search was over and everywhere was checked more than four times, it was concluded that you were dead."

The old man's voice was grave and remorseful; his hazel eyes were no longer on her but the white tiles of the hospital room. Violet frowned and she thought back to the last time they thought she was dead; when it was Jessica who was actually dead. She could remember clearly how devastated everyone was. Once again, Violet's eyes stung and she couldn't tell if she was close to tears for the sadness swelling up in her or the brightness of the lights.

"The word got spread quickly and within minutes, people came and started to create a ring of candles in your memory."

"F-For me?"

"Yes but please don't speak. In a way, it was sort of fortunate that Kai wasted himself that night because if he didn't, he wouldn't have stumbled by the ruins and found you getting up. Kai told us he rushed you to the hospital once you fell unconscious in his arms and he then called us saying you were alive but suffering from so many injuries. You have a fissure break in your tibia (front bone in your lower leg), a dislocation in your shoulder but it's back into place and several broken ribs on your left side which also punctured a hole in your left lung, making it collapse. You also got conjunctivitis in your eyes…"

That explains a lot, that's probably why her chest hurts so much and even though she doesn't know what conjunctivitis is, she's fairly sure that's why her eyes stings so much.

"But how l-long have I've been out? W-Where's everyone else?" The ninja of air asked, feeling her voice was slowly returning back to her.

"You haven't been unconscious for too long, just about two nights. Kai has been here for the past day, he has been refusing to eat and sleep. I only just got him out and switched with him a few seconds before you woke up. Everyone else is in the lobby- in fact, I should let a doctor know you're awake and let the others know. Will you be alright to be alone for a minute?" Wu asked and Violet nodded her head as a response.

As the elder moved out of the room, Violet looked down to inspect her injuries herself. A white cast was wrapped around her right leg while her right arm was in a sling. She had three tubes inserted into her, one being the respirator, one for the morphine and one more which went through the skin between the chest and shoulder; she half-wondered if that was for her collapsed lung. However, she wasn't wearing much; she wasn't wearing the hospital robes she saw people in. Instead, she had a pair of silk shorts and around her chest again was compression wraps; for her broken ribs. All of this reminded Violet of the injuries she obtained from Vincent.

But the girl was brought from her thoughts when the door opened to reveal a female in her late forties entering in with a doctor's cloak and a clipboard. The doctor had the posture of a soldier. Every action she took was precise and purposeful. She smiled in the cold and distant way professionals do. Violet could never relax around such expressions. She needed a genuine face, preferably a smile, but if not she really rather they didn't fake it. The ninja of air didn't understand why she was at a hospital, why couldn't Zane take care of her? He was the closest thing to a doctor on the bounty and he healed her perfectly last time. However, turning back her attention on the doctor, her eyes were devoid of any make-up and her hair was in a tight bun, not a strand out of place.

"Greetings Miss Emerson, I heard you're awake. How are you feeling?" It was obvious to the ninja of air that the doctor was tired by the tone of her voice but however, the medic still tried to keep up the friendly and strong act.

"Fine." Violet croaked as a response and slightly shuffled back in her bed as the doctor came closer.

"I'm Dr. Moore and my partner, Dr. O'Graham and I were the ones to operate you the past couple of days. I'm sure your Sensei told you about the injuries you have received." And upon this, Violet nodded her head softly. "We are also aware of your 'fast healing' which only exists because of your immune system and white blood cells. Unlike everyone we have seen, your blood samples we had to take showed traces of a protective seal around your overly large amount of white blood cells. Basically your white blood cells fight to prevent diseases entering your body exceptionally well and fast. Not only this but your chromosomes which take care of the skin reacts fast."

"Umm…" Violet muttered, not particularly understanding the terms the doctor used. "Y-You are aware I've only been to school for a year right?"

"I heard of your past thanks to your medical and history papers of all your check ups and orphanage record however I was unaware of the amount of time you had at school. But in other words, your powers I have been told of aren't the reasons why you're healing fast; it's something in your genetic code. I'm not sure if your codes have been modified or spliced but it doesn't appear to be harmful, quite the opposite really." Dr. Moore continued and she took a look at the ninja before returning back to her clipboard. "Your injuries are making a remarkable recovery though; your ligaments in your shoulder have already healed over so all that's left for your shoulder is some recommended exercises for the next couple of weeks. For your leg, it was a simple break so now it's still recovering but in place and perhaps in a few or a couple days –depends how quick you can heal- we'll move you out of bed and into a wheel-"

"A wheelchair? I'm not going into a wheelchair."

"Miss Emerson, you will not be allowed to put any means of force or weight on that leg for four weeks at the earliest and the same goes for your shoulder so crutches will not suffice. Normally for active people it takes them six weeks plus to even be allowed to walk or do long-term motion or strain with their shoulders. This only leads you to be in a wheelchair-"

"B-But-"

"No buts Miss, if you're that worried about your pride and reputation by being in a wheelchair and you ignore my word of advice, you can get a stress fracture in your leg and shoulder which leads up to a much longer recovery. Do you want that?" The doctor asked with a frown, immediately making Violet feel like a child being scolded for stealing sweets at night.

"N-No…"

"Good, then I expect not another complaint from you. After all, you're a ninja, not a whiny brat." And upon that, Violet felt offended. But as soon as the doctor opened her mouth, the door swung open to reveal Kai. His hair was a mess –messier than normal if that was ever possible- and his eyes were blood-shot like his current red shirt and dark bags were underneath his eyes.

"Violet!" He cried out in relief and before she knew it, he ran over to her bed and brought her into a tight hug, jolting her shoulder.

"K-Kai!" She squeaked and fortunately, the doctor saved her by banging her clipboard against Kai's head.

"Excuse me, she has a dislocated shoulder; hugging her in the manner you just did will make it worse!"

"I-I'm sorry." Kai muttered and Violet felt the brunette's arms loosen but kept close contact. It felt familiar, safe and warm. It felt like home. It wasn't until she heard a stampede of footsteps did she pull away and look towards the source of sound. Immediately, her friends that she missed dearly poured into the room with smiles as bright as the sun and their eyes twinkling like the stars.

"Violet!" They all cried out in joy and the ninja of air could feel the ends of her mouth stretch into a large smile. The Bounty may be home but home is wherever family is and her family is here.

**I know it's a short chapter but it's more of a filler and writer's block hit me like a bull so yeah… Plus I'm so sorry for not updating last Friday because I was out on my aunt's farm and there was limited internet so that's why it's the long wait. But today's my birthday so yay! Anyway, I want to thank you all once again for being patient and supporting me with this story, it means so much to me. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, including the silent reviewers: FlameNinjaofDarkFire, BubbleEwa, bebe fou5, Kai4Ever, ElementalGirl, ALookIntoMyWorld, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, RANDOMGUEST, Kairocksrainbow, Jayla Fire Gal, Guest and all the silent readers!**

**BubbleEwa: Nathan will be making appearances once in a while but he'll be discontinuing his stay with the ninja. And yes, I know I'm an accident prone; if I had a dollar for every time someone called me that, I would a millionaire XD**

**Kai4Ever: Awwww thanks! **

**Kairocksrainbow: My favourite thing about being a fanfiction author? I have no idea. I guess it's being able to share my side and alternative of the fiction and getting to hear everyone's opinions and seeing their version or addition. And what inspired me to write? I actually have no idea too XD I suppose I always used to make up the story in my head and came up with the idea to write it down so I don't forget. Plus when I first started writing I was horrible XD**

**Jayla Fire Gal: It's all good, I'm at the end of my 2 week break so I'm back to school on Monday**

**Once again big thanks to everyone and I'll try my best to make sure to update on Friday, until then, I hoped you enjoy your week and don't forget to review ;)**


	96. Chapter 96 - New Connections

**Chapter 96  
New Connections**

**.:Violet:.**

Finally, it has been four weeks and Dr Moore has finally agreed that Violet's shoulder was well enough to be put out of a sling however she was required to wear a shoulder strap and for her leg, she was required to walk around with a moon boot which make the ninja of air feel ridiculous. Her collapsed lung was fully operational again and the conjunctivitis in her eyes was gone. Violet was also informed of Nathan's departure but despite her wishing to go and visit him and tell him in person she's alive since Aston isn't really part of the mailman's routine and they don't use electricity, Zane has volunteered to go and inform the samurai. Not only was Zane and Nathan gone, everyone hasn't seen Lloyd since the public is going crazy for him due to his defeat over the Overlord and while they just somewhat relax, Lloyd goes around accepting awards; none of the others got credit but Violet did get a few compliments and get-well soon type of talks but that's it. At the moment, Jay and Nya as well as Garmadon and Misako were out on a date (and not likely to come back until late) while Kai and Cole left for shopping, leaving her and Wu in the apartment.

Even though she was in her moon boot, she was still recommended to take it 'easy' and it didn't help that she couldn't even use her powers, just like her body is recovering so are her powers. The ninja of air hated feeling so useless. With a groan, she scooted to the edge of the couch and got onto her feet and limped her way to the kitchen to get herself some tea ready. The girl with purple eyes didn't really like the teas where you add sugar cubes, milk and all those other things, she loved the green and herbal tea – the ones that sun-dried tea leaves to and just drink it as it is. The kettle was interesting, it wasn't like the one she and Wu used to use on the Bounty. It was metal all over… maybe aluminium with designs etched into it. The handle was the shape of half a heart and Violet went to grab it with her left arm (the uninjured one) until she felt sheering hot pain flashing through her hand. Immediately a startled yelp came spilling from her lips and her hand dropped the kettle, the contents spilling out and splashed onto the kitchen counter and onto her arm.

"Hot hot hot hot hot!" She cried at as she jumped back, ignoring the igniting stab of agony in her right leg. Immediately she rushed to the other side of the kitchen and placed her arm in the sink and turn on freezing cold water to sooth the red burn on her arm.

"Violet?" She then heard a worried voice called out and when she turned around with her arm still underneath the running water and saw Wu walking into the living room/kitchen/dining room area. "What in the name of Ninjago happened?"

"The kettle handle was hot and yeah…" Violet explained sheepishly and turned off the tap and sighed.

"Hence the reason why I got Cole and Kai to go shopping. Don't worry, I'll make you some tea; we need to discuss some important matters." The wise sensei told her and she nodded and made her way to the living room but she kept watching her mentor as he prepared the tea. Instead of using the kettle, he placed a pot of water over the stove top and he started to clean the mess she made. The ninja then looked down to her arm and to see her burn was already slowly healing.

It wasn't long until Sensei Wu came back, setting a tea pot with two tea cups onto the table and he sat on the couch opposite her. No words were exchanged as he poured them both a cup of tea and when Violet brought the warm cup in her hands to her nose, she could smell the cinnamon and green tea leaves. The room remained silent except for the small sips of the tea and it wasn't long until Sensei Wu broke the silence.

"When the guys and I went to the hospital to have Kai tell us that you were very much alive but injured, the doctors required the name of your current/living parents or guardian for your consent form to allow them to go forth with the operations and treatment. I told them it was me and ever since, I've been thinking…" Wu stated but slowly got lost into his thoughts.

"Thinking about what?" She asked with curiosity as she placed the cup down and leaned forward.

"… Adopting you." He replied, making her freeze on the spot. _Adopting her?_

"W-What do you mean?"

"I would like to adopt you, every consent form for persons eighteen years and under needs to be signed by a parent or guardian to allow the procedure to commence and other things. For these past two years I've seem you nothing more than a daughter… if this arrangement is okay with you."

Violet, for one, was speechless. Absolutely speechless. She knew Wu saw her as a daughter but she didn't know that he _really_ saw her as a daughter and to say that he wanted to adopt her. This simple –well not really simple- gesture warmed the insides of her body with happiness that a small smile appeared on her lips without her permission. It was like the family bond she shared with the team strengthened knowing that one of them really wants her to join their family.

"It's okay with me… In fact it's absolutely perfect with me." She chuckled softly and she saw as relief flooded onto the mentor's face. "So shall I start calling you dad or just stick with Wu?" Violet asked teasingly.

"I think it'll be weird for you to call me dad since for one, I've never been called that before and two, you've always called me Wu."

"I was just joking around, I know that." She laughed and she got up from her couch and limped her way to the other side of the coffee table and gave Wu a hug. "Thank you."

**.:Kai:.**

"Come on Kai, if we don't hurry soon we'll get caught in the rain." The brunette's brother's voice was sounded from ahead but Kai stopped into his tracks to look at a tea shop they happened to pass. "And please don't tell me you're getting into tea addict like Sensei Wu and Violet are." Cole's bemoaned making Kai chuckle as a return.

"As much as I love Violet-"

"-let's not get lovey dovey please-"

"and respect Sensei Wu I'm not going to drink that stuff every hour of the day. Don't you remember Wu asked us to buy another kettle?"

"Oh right." The ninja in black said sheepishly and they both went into the shop, setting the fourteen shopping bags on the ground. The smell in the shop was stronger than Wu's tea storage room that existed in the Bounty, making both ninja missing the Destiny's Bounty even more. The shop consisted mainly of green and herbal teas which Kai knew is the more preferred tea that Wu and Violet drank.

Browsing around, Cole went to search for the kettles while Kai tried to find Violet's favourite teas: Orange Jasmine Green Tea, Mixed Berry Green Tea and Orange Blossom Hibiscus Herbal Tea. The short girl love teas with a tropical taste while he hated it, he likes plain one and sometimes chamomile. When he found the three teas, he took a box of each and grabbed a Lemon Green Tea for Wu, knowing the old man like the stuff too.

"Oh yeah, we definitely came here for a kettle." Cole's sarcastic voice made Kai turned around to see he got a kettle in his arms.

"Violet and Wu love their teas, I might as well get some for them. We know Wu will get cranky without tea."

"That's true."

After paying the goods with the remaining spending money they had, they resumed their walk back to the apartment… That was until Cole spotted a bakery.

"Kai!"

"Cole, you said no more shops. We only got thirty dollars left and I'm positive Wu would like to see some change."

"But they're calling my name! I can't resist! Here." And before Kai could have another say in this matter, Cole dumped the shopping bags onto the ground in front of him and dashed into the store. The brunette could only shake his head laughing at the ninja of earth's obsession over baked goods.

Kai moved the shopping bags to the side of the path, lining them underneath the window of a jewellery shop. Along the top of the window was a sign with writing in gold against a board of silver. _Pandora._ Underneath the sign was a plastic banner saying: _Renamed from Ninjago's Finest Jewellery_. Immediately, he knew this was the department store that Violet's mother used to create jewels for and tried recruiting Violet on the day she got her True Potential.

**.::.**

"_Hi there, by any chance do you know someone called Violet Emerson?"_

"Just give me a moment," he then pulled the phone away from his face and covered the microphone with his hand, "Violet, someone on the other end wants you."

"Who is it?" At this Kai quickly put the phone next to his ear.

"Who shall I say is calling?"

"_Ninjago's Finest Jewellery Department."_

**.::.**

Looking into the window, he saw many jewellery were on display but the main piece was a sculpture made of crystal. The sculpture took form of a bird which looked like a phoenix perching on a branch with its great wings spread out with a wingspan bigger than Kai's arm span. The crystal wasn't white but tinted with red and orange to make the phoenix look more realistic and for the eyes were rubies. The magnificent artwork was breathtaking. However on the branch near the bottom, the crystal was engraved with gold writing: _Megan Emerson._

It was one of Violet's mother's many great works. Looking around, the streets of Ninjago City was empty due to the dark storm clouds rolling above. Knowing no one would steal the groceries, Kai walked into the store. As he pushed the double glass opens open, a chime was sounded within the shop. The store had many glass cabinets with jewellery beyond measure with exquisite designs. Walking around he found most of the crystal sculptures weren't for sale and each one had Violet's mum's mark near the bottom. Kai made his way to the ring section and found a group of the rings were separated from the rest; they were obviously more expensive but they were stunning with the white gold band perfectly made with no scratches. These rings were a thousand times much more beautiful than the necklace he made for Violet…. Then again he specialises in weapons, not jewellery but it still made him happy that she still wore the necklace and to this day.

"You like what you see don't you?" A kind woman's voice brought Kai's eyes away from the rings and to the woman. She looked to be in her forties, maybe slight younger than Misako. Her aging hair was evident with some grey hairs scattered in her red hair that lost its volume and bounce but her blue eyes showed nothing but youth and recalling some old memories.

"Yes, they're beautiful." Kai smiled softly as his eyes drifted back to the rings.

"They were made by Megan Emerson, I remember watching her place every one of those crystals and gems on before her incident…" The woman sighed and looked away.

"She was a close friend of yours?"

"No, she was my best friend." Looking at the woman's blouse and the logo of Pandora sewed on, Kai also saw a name tag: _Margret_. "I've tried searching for her daughter since I was told by her caretaker Andrea that she ran away from the orphanage. I managed to find a number and she was there replying earlier this year but she hanged up quick… Must have been hard for her."

"Yeah…" Kai muttered, remembering that day Violet confessed to him her troubling thoughts but it also shocked him that this woman was the one that called.

"Well, are you interested in buying anything?"

"I'm just browsing, my friend went into the bakery next door so I stepped in here." Kai informed and when he look to the window, he saw Cole giving him a pointed look through the window and pointed to the sky. From the negative facial expression, Kai knew Cole didn't get to get any baked goods. "And that's him there. I better get going."

"Alright, come again." The woman smiled and Kai made his way quickly to the door and walked outside to see the clouds above were darker and thunder could be heard in the distance. It was just a regular storm.

"Let me guess, you want to buy a ring for Violet now and propose?" Cole asked dryly. The idea didn't seem bad.

"And let me guess, you tried to persuade the baker than you helped saved the city and you deserve a free cake but they then said that it was the Green Ninja and you got nothing?" Kai asked with a smirk tugging on his lips as he picked up the shopping bags with Cole following.

"Yes! It's so stupid because we were the ones that trained Lloyd to defeat the Overlord and we still don't get credit! And you still haven't answered my guess."

"No although now that you said that, I'm considering." Kai replied with a soft smile. He could already envision how he would propose and Violet's expression. Maybe she would think it was a joke, coming up with a smart remark.

"Wait are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. But if that wasn't the reason, why did you go in there?" Cole asked with curiosity shown in his eyes.

"Remember how Violet's mum was that famous jewel crafter? Well I found out that Pandora is the store she created the sculptures for and not only that, she made the most beautiful necklaces and rings and so on."

"You saying beautiful isn't right Kai."

"Haha, very funny." Kai rolled his eyes and quickened his pace feeling a drop of water fall onto his face.

"Well are you going to tell Violet?"

"About her mum or the proposal."

"Aren't proposals meant to be a surprise?"

"Not always." Kai replied. "But I think I'll tell her about her mum-"

"Kai!" Someone's voice grabbed both of the ninja's attention and when they look, it would be a lie to say they weren't surprised because they were.

**.:Violet:.**

"We're back!" Both she and Wu heard Cole's tired voice from the front of the apartment when she leaned forward to view the door, she saw Cole pushing he back against the door to open it and let Kai come through yet he still kept the door open.

"That's a lot of shopping." She muttered but her voice was still heard.

"Well not really when you have eleven people to feed for the next few days." Cole called out from the door.

"Eleven? But there are only eight of us at the moment. Lloyd and Zane are likely to come back in a couple of days… And that's ten. And for tonight, Jay, Nya, Misako and Garmadon aren't joining us since they're all on dates so that's four of us eating tonight. Your math is really bad Cole." Violet teased.

"What, are you saying you already forgot me?" A baritone voice ringed out and she immediately knew who it was. A large smile made its way to her lips and immediately, Violet was off the couch and left the adoption papers there and jogged (limped) her way to Nathan and threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs off the ground. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"Alive and in a stupid moon boot." She added with a wink as Nathan settled her down. Instantly she remembered the grunge he and Kai shared and when she looked back to the ninja of fire, to her surprise he wasn't growling or frowning, instead he was smiling. "So if Nathan is here, it means Zane's here… So who's eleven?"

"Wow, your memory is worse than a herd of elephants." Lloyd's voice also popped out and when she looked to the door he was standing there laughing while trying to muster a hurt look. _Of course._

"But I thought you were still getting awards…"

"Well nothing beats a family feast, gathering or whatever you want to call it. I happened to bump into Zane and Nathan coming back from Aston and then we saw Cole and Kai while we were heading back to the apartment. And we called Jay to say that he needed to end their date yet we couldn't reach my parents."

"Ooh! This is great!" Violet smiled as she started to limp her way to the shopping bags despite everyone's protests that she should be sitting down. "And there is no way you can get my butt down back on that seat, I'm helping and that's the end of the discussion."

Immediately silence washed over the room that it worried the purple ninja as the boys kept looking each other, as if they were speaking telepathically. After a few seconds they all looked at her.

"What?" She questioned and she looked to Kai and Nathan for answers but the samurai and ninja looked at each other before nodding. As Kai walked towards her, she was about to question him until he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Kai! Put me down!"

Laughter rang through the room, breaking the silence and Violet could only puff her cheeks out in annoyance. She would normally fight back but then again there was the chance of overworking her recovering shoulder and leg. So while everyone (including Wu) went to unpack the shopping, Kai sat down and placed the short ninja on his laps and wrapped his arms around her.

"This isn't fair." She sighed as she leaned against him.

"We just care for you Sumire." Kai's husky voice was sounded from right next to her eyes and when she turned her head to look at him, she could see his amber eyes were on the adoption forms in front of her. "What's that?"

"Adoption forms." She smiled and waited for his reaction.

"Adoption?"

"Sensei Wu wants to adopt me, make me part of a family since mine is… well you know- but anyway, what happened to you and Nathan? You guys are no longer fighting or sending daggers."

"Well let's just say on the way we had a chat." Kai told her. She simply nodded and looked to the window that covered the whole wall and gave a view to Ninjago City.

Instead of seeing Ninjago City, she saw darkness from the dark storm clouds loitering above releasing rain that battered on the roof like a hail of bullets. The rain just hammered down creating a wall of water with smudges of light. The plants that were on their balcony drooped from the weight of the water and the pots they were in were filled to the rim, as a droplet would fall, a mini splash that looked the same as a spurting fountain would form. The rain somewhat washed everything away in Violet, leaving a trail of calmness despite that howls of the wind and the hammering rain. It wasn't long until a streak of a twisted light flash through the air, cutting away the darkness and lighting up the sky and city before it gone. It didn't take long until the vibrating sound of thunder was heard.

**Not one of my best but it'll do. Sorry for not updating yesterday, some things popped up such as one of my teammates falling down the stairs at school and breaking her leg before a volleyball tournament we have next week. Worst thing is that we don't have any one to spare unless we put on a girl that hopeless at volleyball. She only started 2 months ago but this tournament is elite and will announce which team is the best in our state and whether we get to play the Australian Cup at the end of the year. But I hoped you all like that chapter. AND MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE! I can't be bothered writing down every name since there's so many! What did I do to deserve such outstanding readers? I love you all! And also big thanks to everyone who said happy birthday, you all are just so sweet and awesome! **

**MMM: Violet will heal but since there weren't any open skin wounds that were serious, there won't be a scar. **

**BubbleEwa: I'm not sure if you remember or not (probably not but that's okay) but on the chapter and the chapter before Violet unlocked her Tue Potential, her surname was mentioned. **

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: Thank you for the advice! I hope I did that in this chapter because I've actually written this chapter a couple weeks ago. I'm currently working on 98 so I might sure to look out in there. **

**And I'm soooooo happy everyone loved the doctor, I actually had a fun time writing her. Next chapter is a bit long, the first third leans towards some M stuff but after that is just pure comedy. So now that the ninja are relaxing, it's time for fun and games and who doesn't like pranks and revenge? Next Friday I got an elite Volleyball Comp so I'll try to update. It may be updated on Thursday so I'll see you all then :)**

**Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	97. Chapter 97 - A Moment To Ourselves

**Pre-Warning: The first third of this chapter is very mature as Kai and Violet progress into you know what. I won't go into those exact details of you know what but this chapter is slightly leaning towards the M rating. However this is only until half so scroll down until you see 5x … stacked on top of each other. You'll know what I mean when you see it. Trust me, you want to read the rest of this chapter XD. **

**Chapter 97  
A Moment To Ourselves**

**.:Violet:.**

The world outside teased her with its silence; everyone and everything sleeps. Time is marked only by the numbers changing on her bedside alarm. It was long ago that the last of the daylight left her bedroom and it will be hours before it creeps back again. She could only hope that in the meantime she isn't aware of every second of every minute. However, the ninja of air was confused, the temperature was fine, slightly cooler than the average but she liked it that way. The only sound she could hear was the muffled snore from Cole and Jay as well as the light patter of the rain against the window above her bed-head. Knowing she isn't going to get any sleep at this rate, Violet carefully swung her legs over the side of her bed and tip-toed to her bedroom door. The great thing about this apartment is that it's huge so almost everyone have their own room. She knew Misako and Garmadon are sharing along with Lloyd and Nathan for the next few nights and Cole and Jay since nobody wanted to sleep with the snorers. The people who got the rooms to themselves were Kai, Nya, Zane, Violet and Wu.

She grasped the brass door knob and twisted it to the side. The door then swung outwards. The ninja of air limped out of the room and through the dark to the kitchen when the balcony was located – next to it. She flipped the lock and slide the door open, stepping out into the cold air. It was fairly dark, considering it's midnight but the lamp lights on the streets still shone brightly although it didn't seem as bright as usual… then again the moon is obscured by the raining clouds. Since the awning didn't cover much of the balcony, Violet leaned against the wall, letting the coolness of the damp rain caress her skin.

It was a beautiful night, she found raining and windy days peaceful compared to the sunny ones. The wind has this natural tendency to sway her into a sleepy state of mind while the rain lured her like a lullaby. Violet didn't know how long she stayed on the balcony for but she knew it was a while when she could hear footsteps inside the apartment. She knew it couldn't be Misako, Nathan or Nya, these footsteps were light and quiet like a ninja. The female ninja knew she wasn't in danger so she kept staring out into the raining sky while acknowledging the person.

"A bit cold don't you think?" She heard Kai's warm voice slightly quivering from next to her however she didn't peel her eyes away.

"Not really, it's soothing especially when you can't fall asleep."

"Good, I'm not the only one." She heard Kai say and she turned around to see deep bags under his eyes. "Wow, you looked like you haven't slept in years."

"Yeah, same with you." Violet smiled and she felt one of Kai's arm pulled on her waist, putting them in a side hug. She then rested her head on his shoulders. "How come you can't sleep?"

"I've been thinking about lots of things."

"Such as?"

"Just stuff." The brunette replied and Violet knew it would be difficult to get Kai to spill what's swimming around his mind. "Can I ask a question?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you can ask me a question or even more if required, there's no need to ask permission." Violet chuckled softly, earning a smile from Kai however he kept a solid expression.

"What do you think your parents would think of me?" He questioned, instantly sending her mind into turmoil.

"I-I don't know… You mean would they approve of you?"

"Yeah."

"Of course," she smiled and kissed his cheek gently, "why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know… I'm too hot-headed, rash…" He trailed off with a cheeky grin on his face and he brought his lips to her ear. "Too sexy and irresistible for their daughter."

"Ptf, as if." She scoffed lightly and she could feel his warm breath left her ear from to her neck. Then a brush of tender lips met her neck, instantly sending goosebumps down Violet's skin. Once they fully planted onto her neck, her breath got hitched and threads of pleasure roped out like a spider web. Violet then draped her arms over his shoulders and lightly link as she allowed Kai to continue his simple but effective gesture.

The next thing she knew, Kai had slammed his lips to her's and nearly knocked all wind from her shrunken lungs due to the trauma caused to it by the accident. She hardly had a moment to react before the brunette pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of peppermint being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. In an instant she had pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against her own, before she drew back into his lips. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever, Violet's mind was locked into the present.

Kai's arms then wrap around her waist and lifted her up, making her wrap her left leg around his hip while her right leg that was in a moon boot was awkwardly hanging to the side. However, Kai's large hands went to grab underneath her thighs, making her head higher than his so she was kissing down onto his hot lips. Slowly, Kai walked back into the apartment, closing the door and locking it but the couple didn't cease their activity. Kai continued to take them to hers room. Once they were in her room, Kai settled her onto the bed gently, taking extra care with her shoulder and leg but their lips never parted. The kiss became more urgent, demanding and harsh as their tongues sort out for dominance. Violet could feel the heat radiating from Kai's body as she draped her left leg over the brunette's hips and his mouth just make her feel like melted chocolate. Her stomach clenched with desire. As their making out intensify, a throaty moan rumble through her throat and into the air.

"Shhh, you're going to wake the others." Kai moaned softly as he slowly lifted up her tank top she wore to bed. From this gentle touch, images of the night with Vincent flooded her mind and her mind –plagued by the haunting memories- took over.

Instantly her hands found Kai's chest and with all her might, she pushed him off she and backed away scrambling with her breaths erratic and eyes as huge as headlights. When her eyes travelled over to Kai, his face was a painting with features of confusion, worry and shock before it all changed.

"Violet, it's just me. That monster is dead remember?" Kai's soft voice reached her ears however the images didn't fade away. Violet could easily see the sick smirk on Vincent's thin lips, the cold and angry eyes that looked at her in places she only wanted Kai to see. However she flinched when she felt Kai's hand upon her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have pushed you to do this."

"N-No, it's fine." She whispered softly and she looked at Kai who remained still. Violet didn't want the memories of Vincent to ruin the night. _Even when he's dead he's still messing up my life!_

Violet pressed her lips onto Kai's mouth once again, pushing out all thoughts of Vincent away however Kai was timid in his actions now, probably afraid of making her freak out again. Due to this, she took answer by pushing him down on the bed and grabbing his hands and put them on her waist. After that, things went back to the way they were before except with Violet on top, leading the way. Gathering her courage, she took off Kai's shirt and then led a trail of kisses from his lips and to his chiselled chin. Softly, she then make her way to his neck where she started to suck softly on it.

"Y-You're going to leave a mark…" Kai moaned softly and felt his hands caressing her head.

"It'll show everyone you belong to me." She muttered and she left his neck and to his collarbone. It was too dark to tell whether she left a mark or not. For the next few minutes, Violet made sure to kiss everywhere on Kai, there wasn't a patch of skin that hasn't met her lips yet. Eventually, Kai flipped them over and slowly undresses her – like she did to him. And sooner than later he performed the same treatment to her except his kisses were intoxicating, making her head spin and her stomach doing flips. It seemed like forever but finally Kai's lips met with her's.

"Ready?"

"Always."

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**.:Lloyd:.**

With clothed feet shuffling along the timber flooring, Lloyd made his way towards the dining room where the aroma of Zane's cooking drifted from. When he got there, he wasn't so surprised to see nearly everyone was already there, chatting and laughing. It felt good to be back with his friends and away from the public and their cameras. Perhaps it wasn't a total piece of quiet but it was better that having many people shouting questions at you and screaming and chanting. As he sat down in the vacated seats, he looked around to see who was missing. Violet and Kai.

"How come you guys didn't wake me up?" The blonde asked interrupting the joke Jay was trying to get everyone to listen to.

"We decided to let everyone wake up when they can but it looks like Kai and Violet will be missing out on breakfast." Nathan replied to the ninja's question.

"Are they still asleep?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, Kai wasn't in the room when I when did went to wake him up. He's probably with Violet." Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"But we all know why." Jay teased with a wink. "And I don't think they'll be waking up sooner or later." And with that, Jay got up from his seat and tapped Lloyd, Cole, Nya and Nathan on the shoulder since Zane was cooking and the three elders were too engrossed in their conversation to even pay attention to them.

"Ummm I think we should let them sleep Jay." The blonde muttered knowing Nathan doesn't want to do whatever Jay had in mind. Since the five of them bumped into each other (excluding Jay and Nya) in the streets of Ninjago City, Nathan confessed about Jessica and how he really did see Violet nothing more than a sister. To both his and Nathan's relief, Kai finally accepted it and let the feud between the two go.

"Come on, it'll be funny." Jay urged as he then pulled on Lloyd's arm.

"Dude, I just sat down."

"Dude, it'll be funny." The ninja of chattiness repeated and with a sigh, Lloyd hesitantly got up and followed Jay, when he looked back to Nathan, he saw the Samurai had tagged along.

"Jay, I agree with Lloyd," Nya muttered, "this is my brother and Violet we're going to wake up and who knows that's covering them at the moment… They're going to kill us."

"Nya, you worry too much. We need a little bit of fun in our lives."

"But Jay, this is pushing it." Nathan also warned.

"Come on guys, I'm with Jay on this one – wow, I can't believe I said that- but we do need some excitement in our lives." Cole then agreed.

"Can we sit out then?"

"What? No way, we need your help!"

**.::.**

"Guys, this is stupid." Lloyd whispered as he struggle to remain holding his end of coffee table to match the height Cole held it at.

"Shhh, we all agreed to do this Lloyd." Jay whispered at him.

"But the only thing that's covering them are blankets-"

"-yeah, please don't remind me-" Nathan muttered but Lloyd continued.

"-how do we know when they wake up they aren't going to flash us?"

"Which is why Nathan and Nya are wrapping them and the bed in toilet paper." Jay whispered.

The plan was for Jay to scream blood murder and due to this, Violet and Kai will bolt up to hit their heads on the table Lloyd and Cole were holding over them. The two argued that the lovebirds could suffer severe head damage so Jay came up with the idea for Nya and Nathan to sneakily wrap Violet and Kai to the bed with plastic wrap so when they do jolt up, the momentum from their body will be resisted so the impact is minor. After they do that, Lloyd and Nathan are supposed to run outside of the room with the table along with the others and let Kai and Violet struggle to get out of their plastic-wrap-wrapped bed.

"Are you guys done yet?" Jay whispered impatiently towards Nya and Cole.

"We are now." Nathan whispered and the two samurais headed for the door.

"Okay, hold the coffee table a little lower- yep there, good. Okay… Three. Two. One!" And then Jay let out a shrilly screamed that sounded like a girl fangirling instead of bloody murder. Instantly, Lloyd felt the coffee table in his hands vibrate as both Kai and Violet woke up, hitting their heads and a groan. "Run!"

Immediately Lloyd held his hands higher to lift the table up and both he and Cole ran out of the room, tilting the table to the side to get it through the door. The door then slammed from behind them, signalling Jay has also gotten through.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" They heard Kai roared.

For some reason, Lloyd started chuckling. He had to admit; it was fairly funny however his reaction was nothing compared to Jay's and Cole's. Jay was on the ground, rolling over with laughter and clutching his stomach while Cole was laughing with tears spilling from his eyes. When the blonde casted his eyes to Nathan and Nya, they too were laughing.

"I can't believe we actually did that." Nya wheezed as she leaned against the wall.

"Neither can I but let's move back to the dining room before Kai and Violet try kicking our butts."

**.:That Night:.  
.:Violet:.**

It was so on. There was no way she was going to let those five get away with what they'd done, because of them there was a huge bruise on her forehead. Lucky for Kai he had no bruise but he was tender. He neither is going to let them get away with this. Their plan was set, the two told the three elderlies of their plan so they can't really get in trouble and they both told Zane about the plan so he was told to remain in his room and ignore the commotion.

After everyone fell asleep, Violet snuck out of her room and into the kitchen, waiting for Kai. It wasn't long until he came out of his room.

"You ready?" She whispered with a grin on her face.

"Yeah." The brunette replied with a smirk forming on her lips.

"You sure you want to do this to Nya too?"

"Hey, she was part of that plan. Plus it's kinda harmless to her."

"Unless you like your mouth on fire than yes, I suppose."

"Your powers back yet?"

"Yes and it feels great."

"Good."

And they got started by storing all the liquids in the kitchen into Violet's room and tucked them underneath her bed just in case. After that, they went into the bathroom and tightened the water pipes to prevent water flow, the only access of water were the toilets. The duo then went to the kitchen and did the same to the sink and Kai somehow made it that you can't open the fridge or freezer door. They also silently opened the victims' bedroom doors. After that, they grabbed the five plastic wrap rolls they bought earlier along with many rolls of masking tape and the jar of grounded chilly.

"How long did you say their senses will kick in once we place the chilly in their mouths?" Violet asked as they both busied themselves by taping the cling wrap against the doors to Nya's room, Jay's and Cole's room as well as Nathan's and Lloyd's room.

"About a minute." Kai answered. They left the bottom quarter of the door untapped and left the plastic wrap to flow freely and the duo moved to the other rooms. Once they did that, Violet lined up five teaspoon, each containing the grounded chilly while Kai set up video cameras in the kitchen, bathrooms, in front of the victims', bedroom doors, the balcony and the lounge room. "Ready?"

"Of course." Violet grinned and they first went to Jay's and Cole's room. The duo crouched by the door frame and that's when their revenge started. While levitating the chilly through the air and into the blue and black ninja's mouths, Kai quickly taped the plastic wrap to make the invisible barrier firm. Once the chilly was in, Violet made the spoons hide under Jay's bed and she quickly flew to the next room and floated the chillies into Lloyd's and Nathan's mouths. Lucky for her, their mouths were open. Once that was done, she moved to Nya's room while Kai finished off taping the sheet to Lloyd's and Nathan's room.

Nya however was trickier. Her mouth remained closed as she slept and the ninja of air had no idea how to put the chilly into her mouth and if she doesn't hurry soon, Nya will wake up to the sound of Jay and Cole screaming- _hey, that isn't a bad idea! _

"Violet, what are you waiting for?" Kai asked her as he got to Nya's door.

"Start taping the door."

"But the chilly is still in your hand-"

"I know." Violet answered and Kai obeyed her command. While working on it, she levitated the spoon towards Nya's face and she waited.

"Okay done, what are you waiting for?"

"Your sister's mouth isn't open but don't worry, I got a plan." The ninja of air whispered but the silence didn't last long until a bloodcurdling scream was sounded. Violet watched as Nya bolted up with her mouth open and that was when Violet tipped the chilly in. Once that was done, she made the spoon drop since she knew Nya would be focusing on the chilly in her mouth instead of the spoon. Once that was done, they made a run for it along while Kai carried the rolls of tape and plastic wrap.

"My mouth! It's burning!"

"Water!"

The best the two heard was when Jay let off a shrilly shriek before it was cut off with muffled smack, indicating to the fire and air ninja that Jay was their first victim to run into their plastic barrier and it worked.

"Something is blocking the door!"

"Break it down Jay! I'm going to die!" Cole's usually deep and masculine voice sounded nothing more than a teenage boy's voice that hasn't reached puberty yet.

"I'm dying too! You break it down!"

Violet couldn't take it, she dropped herself onto the couch and snickered, trying to hold in her laughter as much as possible. One glance at Kai made her laugh harder; he was rolling on the ground, banging his arms on the timber flooring. All thoughts of trying to remain stealthy went out of the window and Violet let her laugh out.

"Violet and Kai did this! I can't wait to get my hand on you guys!" Lloyd yelled.

"Forget that, I need water!"

The whole apartment filled with screams and laughter and it wasn't long until the sound of plastic ripping filled the room and sooner than later the two saw five angry looking ninja and samurais but much the same, their tongue hung out of their mouths with sweat already drenching their hair, faces and clothes. Instead of running towards the culprits, they all scrambled and shoved each other to the kitchen tap – only to find the water wasn't running.

"What did you guys do?!" Nya yelled as she quickly went to the fridge, only to find nothing was there too.

This was too much for the purple ninja. Her stomach contracted as laughter vibrated through her body, her mouth was already aching from smiling for too long and her throat was dry. One look at Kai told her that this was definitely the most fun he had in ages.

"Where did all of the water go?! The fridge won't even open!" Nathan cried out as he quickly pushed passed everyone and rushed to the bathroom. "The shower and taps aren't even working!"

"The toilet still has water!" Violet heard Kai struggled to get out as he laughed.

"I'm desperate but I'm not that desperate!"

**Extremely sorry for the long wait but we came 5****th****! YAY! So we're the 5****th**** best in the state. Eek! I'm so happy! Anyway, I hoped you all like that chapter. It took me ages to find a hilarious prank the ninja could pull off on eachother. AND OMG! I got so many reviews! Thanks to you all! There's so many it'll take me forever to type it out but thanks! **

**Kairocksrainbow: **Sorry to say this but I got everything planned for Undercover so it'll be hard to fit in a new OC, especially one that is an elemental master/ninja. I find that once you add too many OC's, it's too hard to keep track of them and make sure they have a role within the episodes. She sounds amazing but it'll just be hard to add her in. I'm sorry

**ALookIntoMyWorld:** Yes, we will find out why Mabel isn't affected by the Dark Matter but not know, it'll be discovered why once I go back into Scarlett's POV which won't be for a while now (smiles sheepishly).

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **Yeah, there's no hidden meaning to Violet burning her hand, it was just a way for me to get Sensei Wu out of his room and approach Violet about the matter.

**Mihoshi 2.0:** We'll find out why Mabel isn't affected by the Dark Matter but not know, it'll be discovered why once I go back into Scarlett's POV which won't be for a while now (smiles sheepishly). And *wink wink* it'll be in the next chapter for that little good ;)

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and just to let you know, I've posted a new chapter last week so please check it out, it'll mean the world to me if you read it. :) But I'll see you all soon with the next chapter! **

**Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	98. Chapter 98 - Yes or No?

**Chapter 98  
Yes or No?**

**.:Kai:.**

Eventually Violet and Kai had to give the five some water, they can be cruel but not that cruel. But after sending that one night wooing her and the next pranking the others, the brunette was positive he wanted to marry her. He didn't know how he could love her anymore; she was just perfect in every little way to him. The difficult part was for him to gain Nathan's permission – seeing how he is Violet's 'brother'. After their little chat on the way back to the apartment, Kai finally allowed himself to let go of the grudges he held towards the Samurai and forgive him. The ninja of fire should have known better that Violet loves him and if Nathan did ever try to steal her away, she'll always prefer him. But fortunately to him, Nathan didn't have an issue with him proposing to Violet, only to remind him that he should really get Wu's permission since the adoption papers are in and Wu is now legalised to be her father. Now that was a somewhat interesting conversation and by interesting, Kai meant super awkward. How were you supposed to ask your sensei for his new daughter's hand in marriage? And worse thing was that after Kai got his point across to the old man, he started going into the bees and birds conversation. Luckily, at the end of the conversation, the brunette got Wu's approval. However the ninja in red begged the master to not say a single word to Violet about this, he wanted to surprise Violet with this proposal.

If he asked ever asked Violet to marry him months or weeks before, he was positive she would have turned him down, saying that the time isn't right and how marriage shouldn't be their top priority. Now that the Overlord is gone for good, there's nothing else for them to worry. Kai was certain she would accept his proposal if not, he wasn't sure where this will lead them.

At last, Kai found himself in front of the Pandora store with money in his pocket and he opened the door. Immediately he was greeted with the chimes of the crystals however the ninja of fire made his ways to the rings and gazed upon which one would be the best for Violet. However none of the rings made an interesting appeal, only the ones crafted by Megan were truly the magnificent rings by far. Unlike the other rings, Megan's were grand. The bands of the rings weren't just a single band but sometimes two or three, in different types of gold and in unique patterns. The diamonds and crystals that were placed on shone brighter than the stars and as clear as water despite the age.

Knowing Violet, she wouldn't want something too flashy or too big; he knows she would like something simple yet beautiful. Problem was that none of Megan's rings were simple.

"Oh, you're back?" Margret's voice startled him however Kai didn't jump but simply turn around.

"Yes and this time looking for a ring." The brunette informed the lady and immediately, a smile graced her lips.

"Any requirements?"

"One of Megan Emerson's rings and it can't be too flashy."

"Can't be too flashy? That's be bit hard Lad, Megan's rings are meant to be flashy. You sure I can't interest you in another designer or crafter?"

"No, must be her."

Upon that, the red-head took out a set of keys and unlocked the glass cabinet, pulling out the small racks that held the rings. She then settled them onto the cabinet. Problem with these rings were that the diamond was too large, Kai knew Violet wouldn't wear it often. Every time Margret would offer a ring, Kai would politely shake his head.

"Tell me about her."

"Well…" He started, thinking whether he should tell her that he was getting a ring for the famous Megan Emerson's daughter or if he should keep that a secret. Then again, he was positive Violet wouldn't want everyone to know that she is the Violet Emerson who is getting married. "She's beautiful." He said, mentally slapping himself.

"Aye, I get that a lot." The woman chuckled. "Tell me her eye colour, a ring should always match her eye colour or pattern."

Upon this, Kai gulped.

**.::.**

_"She was a close friend of yours?"_

_"No, she was my best friend… I've tried searching for her daughter since I was told by her caretaker Andrea that she ran away from the orphanage. I managed to find a number and she was there replying earlier this year but she hanged up quick… Must have been hard for her."_

**.::.**

How often do you see a girl with purple eyes? Never. Keep Violet's identity a secret or come clean? Secret or clean? _Arg! Make up your stupid mind Kai!_

"Purple, not just any purple… Violet." Kai finally admitted, looking closely at the woman to see her reaction. At first it was confused with her defined brows set downwards but then it was like a flick of a switch. Her eye brows shock up high with a shock but recognition facial expression on her face.

"W-What's her name?"

"Violet." The brunette answered and he watched as the woman's face turned surprise and her blue eyes went glassy.

"As in Violet the ninja that's back from the dead or Violet Emerson?"

"Ummm… How about both?"

**.:Violet:.**

"How long does it take to grab tea?" Violet groaned as she sat upside down on the couch with her legs in the air and her hair sweeping the ground. A whole week has passed since Kai and Cole went shopping and already Violet has found herself out of her favourite tropical teas. If she had known Kai would take this long she would have went out herself now that her moonboot is finally off.

"Be patient, I'm sure Kai just got bombed with fan girls." Nya laughed at her childish pout but that statement made the once-injured girl feel worse.

"He better not otherwise those girls will see the wrath of the ninja of air."

"Ooh, am I detecting a jealous Violet?" Nya oohed with a laugh, just making Violet groan. Being swift, she propped herself the right way up on the couch.

"No."

"Of course you are, you don't want Kai to be with another girl." The samurai smirked. Immediately upon this, Violet's face flushed red.

"No, I just want my tea."

"Yeah, sure." The younger girl rolled her eyes earning her a shove from Violet.

Currently it was just the two in the apartment. The elderly went out somewhere while the boys went out grocery shopping. Originally Kai stayed until she remembered she was out of tea so he went to grab it. So she waited for him a little longer.

Now five hours have passed and the sun was setting rapidly. Everyone was back at the apartment but for Kai which made Violet worry. Not for his wellbeing but for how much trust she would put into those fangirls. Her violet eyes remain on the perfect view she got of the sunset from the balcony. An orange haze casted over Ninjago City, reflecting off every building's windows. Warmth spread along her face as the sun sank further behind the buildings, making the shadows stretch longer as if they were grasping for something. Sometimes the sky was a mix of colours, from blue to pink to orange to purple and so on but tonight it was just blazing red and orange. In a way, the redness reminded her of Kai and how much she missed him.

Perhaps she was jealous. Violet didn't think of herself to be the possessive type but the idea of those fangirls wanting to run their fingers in his hair or touch him made her angry. But how could she be jealous of them? Kai's is her's and she knows Kai loves her and no one else. Could it be that she's afraid of losing him to those girls? Or that they're going to steal him away from her?

_Don't be stupid Violet_. She chastised herself as she leaned over the rails of the balcony and looked below to see people entering the apartment building. _Come on Kai, where are you?_

Perhaps this was the effect of the lack of tea. She knows Sensei Wu gets grumpy when he's low on tea maybe she's really becoming a tea addict.

"I'm back!" Kai's voice suddenly rang out from inside the apartment. Instantly Violet jogged in and gave Kai the hardest glare she could muster.

"Where have you been?"

"Buying tea." The brunette then sheepishly smiled and held up a bag with multiple tea boxes.

"For six hours?" She then crossed her arms as Kai walked towards her.

"The shop down the street didn't have the tea you want so I had to travel all over Ninjago City to find the tea you want. Sorry." He sincerely apologised and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Were you jealous that some fangirl is going to steal me away from you?"

"No." She scoffed but as a response, Kai chuckled and pulled her into a hug. The embrace was warm as he wrapped his strong arms around her in a protective manner. In an instant, the jealously faded away and she melted in his arms. She knew Kai would only hold her like this, no one else. But eventually she pulled away when she couldn't smell her tropical teas. "What type of tea did you ended up getting then?"

"Not your favourite, sorry love. I search in every nook and cranny of every tea shop I could find but they didn't have any."

"It's okay." She sighed but she kissed his chin and took the shopping bag from his hand. Glimpsing through the bag, she was glad they were all green teas. "Can you make me a cup?"

"Sure thing." He smiled and headed towards the kitchen while Violet made her way to the couch and sat down. Everyone was currently in Zane's room playing a round of Monopoly. Violet wasn't too sure about the elderlies once again. After a couple of minutes, Kai came back into the living room and sat on the couch with her, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and went to take a sip. Silence settled over them until they heard Jay whine about Lloyd's hotel being too much money.

"Now that you're out of your moonboot, I want to take you somewhere." The brunette announced, making Violet stop sipping her tea.

"Somewhere?" She asked with a perk of interest laced into her voice.

"Yes." His soft lips then stretched into a smile but didn't quite match his amber eyes. They were lit with nervousness.

"And may I know where this 'somewhere' is?" The girl questioned and she waited for a response but Kai grinned and shook his head.

"Nah ah. That's a surprise."

**.:Kai:.**

His plan is to propose to her but never did he think such a thing is more nerve-wracking than facing the Overlord. He had everything planned; the location and how he was going to propose. The brunette is simply going to take her out to a picnic in the park and propose right there. By now, everyone (by everyone, he means the team) knows his intentions to marry the purple ninja. Because of that, Nya convinced Violet to dress up well for their 'date'. Of course nothing too formal but a little bit in between, just leaning more towards the casual end though.

Currently, he was waiting in the kitchen, putting in food, snacks and drinks into the picnic basket. When Violet did come out, he was speechless.

Against her skin that resembled marble dusted with light specs of gold, was a strapless dress. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline and is embellished with asymmetrical rosette appliqués. The fabric glides over her legs and ended at her mid-thigh – showcasing the antique floral design. It was a white pattern with pink roses here and there. Underneath the skirt to add volume to it, layers of pink tulle were settled in waves. Her now medium length hair that looked like caramel fell in loose curls to adorn her shoulders. Her eyes were the shade of violet coming into bloom at the beginning of spring. Her long lashes framed her eyes and her pearlique lips twisted upward into an awkward smile.

"Nya insisted I wear this." Violet muttered as she walked over, her small feet slightly hidden in a pair of pink flats.

"I-I didn't know you like pink." The brunette said softly, he didn't know what else to say. She was beautiful, so beautiful she seemed like a dove in a flock of crows. Instantly, butterflies swarmed into his stomach – metaphorically! He was positive he wasn't a Nindroid.

"Don't get used to it." She then chuckled, sending a wink towards his way.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Sure."

And so they headed out with hand in hand. How much luckier could a guy get? He knew as he and Violet walked down the streets of Ninjago City and to the park, they were attracting quite a lot of attention. Some of them included guys drooling at the sight of Violet, girls jealously glaring at her and some that are just shocked. Kai didn't really care; he just wanted to show off his girl.

When the brunette looked down to Violet, he saw that her eyes were planted firmly on the path in front of them. A rosy hue marred her cheeks, matching the colour of her dress.

"Embarrassed?"

"Very." She whispered and looked up at him. "You?"

"Nah, everyone knows you're mine now." He grinned and walked at a slower pace, knowing Violet's leg is still getting used to this much movement. "You okay though?"

"Yep." Violet then beamed a smile and instead of holding his hand, her arm linked with his. This made him smile like a complete idiot.

They didn't go to the central park; instead they went to a park near the outskirts of the city. Kai was told by Margret that this was the park Violet's parents used to take her whenever they all had to go into Ninjago City for business reasons. Not only that but it was a simply gorgeous park. It was much bigger than the central park but the only downfall of this park was that there was an expensive admission fee. Then again, he was willing to make this the best date and proposal ever in Ninjago's history. Once the brunette finished paying the admission box, the two walked through the copper gates.

The park was breathtaking. Fields of green and luscious grass was laid out in front of them with maple trees, oak trees and some cherry blossoms here and there. A few yards away was a pristine lake that nursed many wildlife such as ducks, turtles and some fishes. _Fishes! _Kai mentally slapped himself and groaned. He should have taken her to that meadow he found near the Temple of Fire with the Shimmer fishes. But then again, in some spots of this area, it was covered with flowers of many type.

"Kai, this place is beautiful." He heard Violet gasp from him side and within seconds, she took off jogging and spinning around. The way her hair bounced back and forward and caught the sunlight that filtered through the canopy of large oak trees made her look like an angel.

"Be careful please." He chuckled as she stopped to catch her balance from spinning too much. It was like the Violet he knew that was tough and mature turned into a little girl, giggling and skipping around everywhere with a laugh smile.

"Come on Kai, we have to explore everywhere!" The girl laughed as she beckoned him over with her hand. So he walked along the path as she skipped ahead. Perhaps after an hour of exploring the gardens and feeding the ducks did they stop by the lake underneath an oak tree to have their picnic.

"What do you think so far?" Kai asked as he set a mat on the soft grass and immediately Violet sat down on it.

"Everything is just… beautiful, amazing and perfect. Thanks Kai, I really needed this."

"Needed what?"

"This. I just needed to be out of that apartment… but at the same time it brings back good memories."

"Of you and your parents?"

"Yeah… I actually don't feel sad. Normally when something reminds me of them, I would think of the night they passed… But this time I have happy memories instead." Upon this, Kai sat down and looked at her. She was true to her word. Her violet eyes didn't show sadness but they seemed distant as if remembering something happy.

**And sorry to cut it there everyone! (Smiles sheepishly) But if not this chapter could have easily gone to 5000 words plus XD. But I'm soooooo happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter with the pranks, I thought it would be a nice break from the previous action and so on. So big thanks to those who reviewed: Applejack ninja lover, MMM, ALookIntoMyWorld, Dark Yugi, ElementzGirl7, Kairocksrainbow, Jayla Fire Gal, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, ElementalGirl, CarlyShi208 and all the silent readers!**

**Kairocksrainbow:** I'm so sorry I can't add your OC in, you have no idea how bad I feel :'( but she sounds brilliant but problem is I'm not too comfortable writing about cutting but that isn't the reason why I can't do her. It's just hard to add her in, especially when I've planned everything for this story. I'm sorry D,X

**Kai4Ever: **Are you from Heathfield? Well I can't do anything about it because my team is being combined with the team above us and I got the cut. But sorry to tell you but we beat you guys last year XD. And yes, it was there second time.

**ElementalGirl: **Yes, I intend to make this story go all the way through. My goal for this story is for it to be the largest in the Ninjago archive. The biggest story is 400 000 words, I think I'm about 250 000 mark.

**CarlyShi208: **That's all good XD

**And major thanks to everyone who also read my new story The Lone Wanderer! If you haven't already, please check it out, I'll probably post a new chapter tomorrow. But once again, big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'll see you all soon!**

**Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	99. Chapter 99 - A Step Back Down

**Chapter 99  
A Step Back Down**

**.:Kai:.**

He couldn't eat. The hunger he felt within his stomach disappeared. Instead, anxiety took over. His amber eyes could only rest upon Violet as she ate and look at the scenery. While she wasn't looking, he dumped whatever was on his plate (pretty much his whole meal) back into the container where the left overs are. His hand then fiddled with the small velvety box in his pocket. That's where the anxiety kicked in.

_What if she was to reject my proposal? Where would this lead us to? _He thought as his heart picked up the pace as Violet finally finished her plate. If Kai was a hundred percent honest, he was scared. No – he was terrified for the outcome. The nervousness that course through his body made Kai felt hot in the clothes he wore and his heart kept increasing by the second.

"Kai, are you okay?" Upon Violet's sweet voice, the brunette couldn't help but flinch. "You look pale and sweaty… Are you coming down with a fever?" Her violet eyes that he loved and admired at first glance were filled with concern. Immediately she crawled over towards him and placed a hand over his forehead. "You feel warm."

"I'm fine." Kai waved her off and swatted her hand away.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Kai then smiled, trying to make it believable. Of course, she didn't buy it. He could easily tell by the way her brows furrowed.

"Kai, you can tell me you know. You don't have to be strong for me." The girl then shone him a radiant smile.

"I know but trust me, I'm not sick, I promise." And his calloused hand cupped her cheek.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He repeated with sincere smile and he leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. When he looked down to see her face, he saw her peachy skin had turn into a scarlet red and her eyes avoided his. "What's wrong?"

"There are people watching us." She muttered and when he looked around, there were indeed some people – families and couples – watching them. This had sapped away all of Kai's confidence.

He was a coward. That was undeniable. He had probably fought in front of many people, crowds that were bigger than this but how is he terrified of proposing in front of a small bunch of people? Oh, that's right; they'll probably laugh at him when Violet turn him down. _Does she even love me how much I love her?_ His anxiety questioned him. The brunette was lucky that a girl like her chose a guy like him. She was beyond the beauty of angels. While she could be cold and rude at first, she's the most caring person he has ever met – aside from his family.

Taking another glance at Violet, he knew he could love no one else even if she hates him.

**.::.**

With an unsuccessful proposal, Kai escorted Violet back to the apartment, dropping by the tea store to see it still haven't got Violet's favourite teas. However, this didn't falter her mood. Her violet eyes twinkled with happiness as she link arms with him with a slight skip to her step.

"You know, this is our first date together."

"It is?" He asked with his brows raised high and when he looked down to her, he saw her giggling – which wasn't like Violet at all. "Hey, who are you and what have you done to my Violet?"

"Your Violet huh?" The ninja of air teased him with a smirk tugging at her lips. He merely laughed and unlinked their arms, only to grab her by the waist and pull her close.

"This is unlike you, laughing, skipping and wearing pink."

"I told you, Nya forced me to wear this. And I'm just happy, happiest I have been in a long time." She answered. It was like Kai was seeing a side of Violet that could have possibly exist if her family's death didn't occur. She was happy, carefree, untouched of haunted memories and unaware of the darkness that still does linger in this world.

**.:Violet:.**

It was hours later and Violet was already feeling exhausted. She didn't even take a single step into the apartment because Nya immediately declared they were both going shopping after what looked like a telepathic conversation between the samurai and her brother. The day was coming to an end with the sun setting over the buildings however Nya announced she wasn't done with shopping yet which made the air bender groan.

"Nya, you already got nine new dresses for yourself and a whole lot of other stuff. Surely we can head back now right?"

"But I'm not done, neither are you. You haven't even gotten a single thing." The younger girl pouted as she tugged on Violet's hand.

"You got me four dresses, how much more do I need?"

"More! Plus you didn't even choose them."

"But I just want to go back to the apartment quickly, I don't like the way the people are looking at me." Violet muttered and tried to resist Nya's iron clasp on her.

Ever since she and Kai was probably spotted together, every girl who Violet assumed were fangirls of Kai seemed to glaring at her or looking at her with envy while the guys that walked past whistled and wink at her. She caught a few that were drooling! She wasn't that attractive was she?

"Fine, one more shop. I promise. I need a new pair of earrings."

Reluctantly, Violet agreed and she allowed Nya to pull her through the streets of Ninjago City and to a 'famous' jewellery shop according to Nya. Once they got there, the first thing that caught Violet's attention was the phoenix sculpture that was on display, a sculpture she was fair too familiar with. Violet quickly look up to the sign of the store to see _Pandora _written in gold against a board of silver. Underneath the sign was a plastic banner saying: _Renamed from Ninjago's Finest Jewellery._ As Nya entered the store, Violet hung back.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked her.

"My mother used to work here." Violet said softly as nervously look around to see the sky was a deep orange, the type of orange that reminded you of the ambers within burning wood.

"Then we have to check it out." The younger girl continued and she pulled Violet in before letting go and going directly to the woman at the counter.

Upon her appearance, she reminded Violet of someone. She looked to be in her forties, maybe slightly younger than Misako. Her aging hair was evident with some grey hairs scattered in her red hair that lost its volume and bounce but her blue eyes showed nothing but youth and recalling some old memories. Immediately the woman looked at her as Nya wondered off and it was like a light bulb has turned on in Violet's mind. That's right; this was her mother's best friend, Margret.

"Margret?" Violet asked softly as she made her way to the older woman.

"After all these years." The woman spoke softly, her voice was clear as water. A soft smile appeared on her lips. But her voice reminded Violet of the same one that called the day she unlocked her true potential. "But I remembered you had blonde hair."

"Well living on the streets for a decade changed the colour of my hair but someone found me and took care of me. Only recently we had signed the adoption papers to make it official."

"That's great news!"

After a small talk and catching up, Violet was glad Margret was here, it made the time flew past as Nya still walked around, browsing through the cases. Eventually both of them ended up looking at her mother's work which brought good memory to the caramel-haired girl.

"And here are the rings your mother crafted." And the redhead unlocked the cabinet and brought out the racks that held rings more beautiful than Violet could ever imagine.

"Wow…" She then heard Nya's gasp from next to her.

"They're truly beautiful aren't they? I remember Megan staying up late one day to make a certain ring. It was probably her best one ever." Margret smiled softly.

"Can I see?"

"Unfortunately someone bought it a couple days ago… Do you have a special someone Violet?" And upon this question, the said girl felt her face heat up.

"Yes I do."

"Do you think you'll ever marry him?"

"W-What?!"

**.:Kai:.**

It was late. Not just late like nine o'clock late but eleven-thirty late. _Where are they? _Kai thought to himself as he paced within the lounge room, using the moon light from outside to avoid walking into furniture. Everyone was worried that something bad happened to the two but when Kai called Nya earlier, she picked up and said their plan was going well.

Eventually exhaustion wash over him from the day and Kai's feet dragged him towards the couch. He kept his eyes on the door but sleep lured him like a baby and within minutes or even seconds, he was out like a matchstick. However only a few minutes later he was awoken to the sound of the front door opening but he was too tired to even open his eyes or to acknowledge the person.

"I didn't know we took that long in Pandora… Your fault."

"My fault Nya? I think your shopping took longer than my chat."

"Okay, that's true- Who's sleeping on the couch?"

The brunette managed to hear their whispering conversation but he still pretended to sleep. He wasn't entirely in the mood to talk or move to his bed. He just wanted to sleep.

"I think it's Kai." He heard Violet whisper; he could hear the concern in her voice.

"He probably went to wait for us to get back safely but fell asleep because we took so long…"

"Get some sleep Nya, I'll try and wake him up and take him to his room." Upon hearing this, he tensed. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to sleep.

"You sure?"

"Of course. Goodnight Nya."

"Night Violet."

He could easily identify Nya's footsteps leaving the lounge room since they weren't as soft as a ninja. However, Violet's footsteps were so light he can't hear them. He nearly –nearly- flinched when he suddenly felt a soft handle on his arm.

"Kai, wake up." Violet's voice cooed as she started to shake him as he didn't give a response. When she persisted, Kai quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his chest. "K-Kai-!"

"Shhh, you're going to wake up everyone." He muttered and hugged her close, rolling onto his side so they were in a more comfortable position.

"B-But-!"

"No but's, just sleep." He mumbled into her hair as her head was somewhat pressed against his chest but underneath his chin. The brunette's arms were firmly around her small waist and he pulled her close towards him.

"But we can't sleep on the couch-"

"Sleep." He interrupted her once again and slightly dosed off but at the same time, he was aware of Violet's reluctant sigh and she slipped one of her legs between his. After that, Kai fell into a sweet slumber.

**.::.**

"_Are you crazy?! Don't you remember what happened last time? We nearly died!"_

_"Stop being dramatic Lloyd, it's another harmless prank-"_

_"Harmless or not, Kai's and Violet's revenge will be painful again. I don't want to go through that again."_

_"No we won't-"_

"If you guys so much touch me at the moment, I'll make sure what I'll do is much worse than last time." Kai muttered and to his pleasure, he heard Jay yelp, making Violet shift in his arms.

"It's too early…" Once she muttered this, Kai opened his eyes and saw his brothers standing before them quite shocked.

"Ermm…. Good morning." Cole smiled at them sheepishly but Kai could only shake his head.

They knew about his unsuccessful failure, of course he had to spill about it otherwise they would immediately ask Violet how it feels to be 'engage'. Of course, Jay being Jay and Cole being Cole, they both teased him, asking how he could be terrified to propose to a girl. Meanwhile Nathan, Lloyd and Zane understood his predicament. The plan that was arranged with Nya was that if he did ever fail to propose to Violet, she would immediately take her shopping and eventually to Pandora where Margret will help smooth some things up and show the rings. Eventually, she would ask Violet about getting married and the ninja's thoughts about it. _I need to talk to Nya…_

"Why are you guys pestering us? Can't you go and bother someone else?" Violet snapped as she snuggled even closer to his chest, making Kai hold her even closer.

"Don't get lovey dovey here please, that's what a bedroom is for." Jay whined.

"Last time we were sleeping in our bedroom we got interrupted." Kai groaned before batting out a hand towards them. "Leave us alone."

**Sorry for the short chapter and I'm also sorry for the disappointment of Kai not proposing and the continuous and many POV change. But I promise, I really promise you'll like the next chapter because 1) I promised XD. 2) It's my 100****th**** chapter so I'm going to make it extra special and 3) hopefully I can make it longer :D. BUT OMG! I FELL IN LOVE WITH JORGE MENDEZ'S SONG 'COLD'! You all have to listen to it! I just fell in love with it and I'm currently trying to practice the piano part since the violin is easy XD. But massive thanks to the reviewers! ElementalGirl, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Applejack Ninja Lover, Jaya Fire Gal, ALookIntoMyWorld, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Arima Lucari, Kratt Trio, LucinaGamer, Kai4Ever, Mihoshi 2.0, CarlySHi208, ElementzGirl7, Guest and Guest and all of my silent readers!**

**Applejack ninja lover: **Awww thanks! Problem is that I'm gonna get so fat XD

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **Sure! Sorry I couldn't reply earlier. I didn't think the park was that greatly descriptive but go ahead, you have my permission.

**Mihoshi 2.0: **I hope this chapter answers all of your questions :)

**Once again, thanks for all of your support. I love you all! I'll see you all soon with a romantic chapter :D**

**Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	100. Chapter 100 - Breathe

**Chapter 100  
Breathe**

**.:Nya:.**

"What is it with you dressing me up?" The samurai heard Violet groan as she once again went to dress up Violet.

"Because you have so many pretty dresses that you never wear."

"So why don't you take them and wear them?"

"Because you're much smaller than me." Nya teased as she dug through the clothes that they bought recently. Personally, Nya would have dressed up the ninja in the clothes that they had before but unfortunately, all of that went down with the Bounty. Once she found the dress she knew she wanted Violet to wear, she grinned like an idiot. "Here, put this on."

And she threw the strapless dress towards Violet who caught it without any trouble.

"Fine." She huffed and went to change behind the changing screen.

This time, Kai told her he was going to do it, he wasn't going to be a chicken and back out. When Margret asked Violet about marrying the person she loved, she replied back with '_Well now that the Serpentine are gone along with the Stone Army and the Overlord, I wouldn't mind if he proposed to me out of the blue. However maybe the ideal date would be in a couple years' time.'_ However Nya left out that little piece of information when she reported back to Kai. She would be lying if she was to say she wasn't happy for her brother because she really was. Their whole entire childhood, Kai has done everything to keep her happy when her parents passed. Now, she wants nothing more than for her older brother to be happy. And make sure of that, she wants to make sure Violet looks her best.

"Are you done yet? I want to see the dress."

"I can't get the zip…"

"So let me help you." Nya said as she shook her head.

Violet timidly stepped out from behind the changing screen, her arms crossed over her chest so the dress wouldn't fall. It was a gorgeous dress. The dress was strapless with a white sweetheart shape and thick lace fabric at the structured bodice. The skirt which ended above her knees had two inner layers of white tulle and two more outer lilac tulles. The bodice slightly overlaps the a-line skirt but overall, floral applique which was a darker purple that overlays where the bodice and skirt meet.

"I knew I should have got that dress for myself too." Nya chuckled as she walked over to Violet and helped her with the zip.

"Look, this is only a date, there's no need for me to wear dresses like these."

"Shhh, don't say stupid things. You look great and Kai will love it. Now, time for your makeup and hair!" With a groan, Violet dragged herself to the chair in front of the vanity in the room and Nya immediately positioned herself behind the chair. "How would you like your hair styled?"

"Just do whatever."

"Huh, fine then." Nya huffed but never the less, she continued to work on Violet's hair.

Her fingers softly took out the tangles in the girl's soft, caramel hair and slowly, she began to do a Finnish plait. Once she was done with that, she began to start Violet's makeup which really was putting a little bit eye shadow and mascara with a bit of a natural lipstick. After that Nya took a step back, admiring another work of piece.

"And you're done."

"Finally!" Violet cheered before standing up. "Wait, I forgot one more thing."

"What is it?" However the ninja didn't answer. Instead she walked over to her bed and to the bedside table where the necklace Kai had crafted for her lay. Nya watched as Violet clasped it.

"Is there anything else I'm forgetting apart from shoes?"

"Now that you mention it, yes there is one thing."

"What?"

"You need to be blindfolded."

**.:Kai:.**

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes! Take the stupid blindfold off already!" The ninja of air groaned which resulted Kai to laugh. He knew she was getting irritated with the blindfold since she hated surprises so much. But he loved her for who she is and every aspects her beholds. He was certain that this time he won't fail with his proposal. He was going to propose for once and for all.

"I didn't mean for that, I mean to get out of the car." He laughed once Violet groaned at this statement.

Kai pulled the car he hired into a halt and turned off the engine. The forest he took them looked untouched by people since the last time they visited. It was nearly nightfall, he knew this as the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the tree line with threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange. He knew the drive from Ninjago City to here would be long but he didn't know it would be that long. The brunette knew he had to take the blindfold of Violet soon so she could see the sunset but he needed to be in _that_ spot.

"Come on, we need to hurry." He quickly undo his seat belt and get out of the car, taking the small picnic basket with him. Since the ride would take more than six hours, he packed a few snacks if necessary.

The forest introduced him with a chilling breeze as he walked to the other side of the car. With one hand, he held the basket and with the other, he helped Violet to get out of the car. Once she got out of the car, he quickly locked it and took her hand and walked forward. They walked faster than normal but Kai also went to make sure Violet didn't trip in any ditches or over roots.

"Kai, slow down. I don't feel safe walking at a fast pace while being blindfolded. What's the rush?"

"You'll see once we get there." He replied but he had a feeling once they get to their final destination, the sunset would be finish. Currently, the orange was fading into a deep red. So being swift, he let go of Violet's hand and scooped her into his arms. The hand with the basket supported the short girl underneath the knees while his free hand supported underneath her back.

"Put me down! I can walk on my own!"

"You'll be too slow then."

"So take the stupid blindfold off!"

"Nah ah." He playfully teased and he walked much faster to the spot. Once they got there, he gently placed her down. "Okay, I'm taking it off now."

"Finally!"

**.:Violet:.**

She could feel Kai's fingers work through the knot of the blindfold. Violet was so relieved the stupid thing was coming off. She's been staring into darkness for what seems like more than six hours. Once the soft cloth was removed, she gasped at the scenery.

Under the red sky that was softly turning into a dark blue, was the flower meadow she and Kai visited when they had to go back in time. Unlike last time, the flowers here weren't just lavenders and violets but a whole range of flowers but only in a range of purple, pink and red of specific seeds – as if someone just scattered the seeds everywhere. Violet could easily identify the Lilium Stargazer, lavender carnations, red Peruvian lilies, purple double Lisianthus, purple Mastsumoto Asters and lush greens. They all gentle swayed into the direction the cool breeze blew to. In the rough estimates of the middle of the small meadow, was the pristine pond she remembered. The pond had some accented rocks but surrounding the pond, there weren't any flowers; just grass that was just above ankle height but looked soft and luscious to sit on. Violet was about to walk forward and into the meadow until Kai's arm wrap around her waist and stopped her from continuing.

"Wait for a few minutes."

"For what?"

"Just look Sumire."

The sun was sinking rapidly underneath the horizon with the sky changing colours after it. All that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at them and then suddenly the clouds parted and Violet found herself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the meadow. The flowers seemed to glow underneath the moon's ray and from within the pond, lights appeared. She gasped.

"Kai, do you see that?"

"Just wait." She heard him chuckle but she did wait.

After a couple of minutes, the sounds of the crickets and insects filled the sky, creating music but that wasn't what took her breath away. Instead, small yellow lights flickered on within the flowers – about the size of her thumb nail. They were so small but there were so many! One light appeared after another until there was enough light to brighten the whole meadow apart from the glowing pond. Slowly, the lights floated so they were floating just above the flowers.

"Fireflies." She heard Kai say softly but his voice still made her look to him. She slightly blushed when he looked at her too. His hand went up to her hair and undid her plait and combed through her hair. "Perfect."

Capturing her eyes were a set of a mixture of amber, bronze and gold: In the middle was the light gold colour with amber in the part sections and specks of bronze to dust off his unique eyes. Framed around his round eyes were short brown lashes which matched his light tanned skin well. His oval-shaped face held a strong jawline. But to really give character to Kai's appearance was his signature spiky hair. He looked absolutely handsome to her that it made her heart skip a beat.

"Come on." And his calloused hand took her smaller ones and he led them slowly through the meadow of flowers and towards the glowing pond.

As the two made their way through the flowers, the fireflies would slowly float away, making a cloud around them. The sight was simply breathtaking. Never have Violet seen a firefly before or even this many! When they got through the flowers and to the grass that surrounded the pond, Violet immediately let go of Kai's hand and got onto her knees and peered over the pond. The light that was projected from before came from the Shimmer fish.

"They didn't glow last time."

"That's because it's the night of the full moon. I honestly don't know how it works but it just does."

"They're beautiful."

"But they aren't as beautiful as you."

When she heard this compliment, she felt her face heat up and her stomach did a flip. _What's wrong with me? _She wondered but she redirected her attention back onto the two fishes that swam near the surface. Like before, the Shimmer fish had a long and narrow body that was covered in scales made of silver. It's tail was like a cloud of mist that followed the fish around or even a drape of silk. Gently, Violet placed her hand on the water's surfaced like she did before and softly, both fishes came up and head butted her hand. A smile immediately broke onto her lips and she started to stroke both of the fishes. It was hard to determine what the fish felt like. They weren't smiley nor were they hard. They felt like silk, the ninja of air couldn't feel the scales. When she looked back to Kai, she saw him looking at her with a smile on his lips. A small idea formed in her mind and immediately, she stopped playing with the fishes and she scooped up some water and chucked it at him.

"V-Violet!" Was his startled response but she couldn't help but laugh. Let's just say her aim isn't that good (even though it hit a good place!) when she's kneeling and him standing. "Now I look like I've just peed myself."

"It's just us here Kai." She laughed before standing up and making her way to the pouting Kai. "Don't be sad Kaen. I love you! Come on, let's have some dinner shall we? I'm hungry."

**.::.**

"Kai, why do you keep staring at me like that? It's freaking me out…" Violet softly sigh as she placed her plate to the side and looked at the brunette. She noticed while they eating that he would just look at her non-stop and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"I-I…" He muttered and diverted his eyes. Something was up and she didn't like it one bit. The violet-eyed girl crawled over towards him and cupped his jaw and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Something is up, I can tell Kai. You can tell me you know." And she offered a light smile. Once again, Kai avoided her eyes and looked away and muttered something. Something along the lines of '_It's now or never'_. "Kai?"

"Violet." He simply said and back away from her a little bit before standing. She studied his figure and noticed the way his hands shook and how tense he was. Immediately she went to stand up but when Kai spoke, she stopped.

"I can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn't mean much to some people, but to me it's everything. It means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don't ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as you just make my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past your lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It's overwhelming and it belongs to you."

Violet didn't know what to think. Her mind was blank from the sweet words he said that it nearly brought tears to her eyes but she wasn't that easy to break. But… She never felt so loved like this before, and to have someone say it to her was absolutely mind-blowing… literally! But she wasn't dumb or stupid. Yes she was born with blonde hair and still is technically a blonde but that doesn't mean she's your stereotypical blonde girl who's stupid. (_AN: I'm so sorry to all those blondes reading this; you're not stupid, not at all! I'm just using the stereotype. I'm so sorry if I offended anyone! T.T_) She knew where this was leading up. One part of her was over the moon at the thought of Kai proposing marriage to her but another part isn't ready.

"I want to freeze this moment and just live in it forever. It's beyond perfect. I've never loved someone as much as you and I can't ever imagine my life without you. You changed me Violet, you know that. Whenever something that used to annoy me annoys me now, I don't get mad. Looking back it all seems childish but that's because of you. I want to grow old with you, until we both have wrinkles and grey hairs. We have so many memories together and I just want to continue creating memories with you for the rest of our lives."

The brunette stumbled among his words a couple times but Violet couldn't breathe. Here she was, sitting on the grass and looking up to Kai who was pouring his heart out to her. But his hands once again took her attention as his right hand reached into his pocket and took out a box. Her heart fluttered faster knowing the answer that was bound to come.

"I love you so much that I wish I could give you the world but unfortunately, this ring was all I could afford. The others helped pay as well."

And when he got onto one knee, he opened the box. She was speechless. Her breath was literally taken away. Inside the small little box that was in his large hands was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen that wasn't too fancy or too plain. The band of the ring was rose gold but the diamond – or should she say rose quartz – that was on top of this ring was a rose in blossom. The petals was still rose gold but the inner two layer of petals was what may be topaz. However, in the middle was a perfect round, rose quartz stone. Along the sides were intricate leaves that were attached or moulded on. To highlight the fine details, topaz and rose quartz were placed on them. Immediately, Violet knew this was one of her mother's rings.

"Violet, will you marry me?"

And it was like time has frozen in place. The water no longer rippled, the fireflies didn't move and she couldn't hear anything other than her own increasing heartbeat. Kai's eyes looked into her own, capturing them in his. The one part that wasn't ready was gone. Long gone. Tears brimmed along her eyes; not from sadness but from joy. Absolute joy. Yes, Kai was only nineteen and her eighteen but she loved him too much to say no now. She would prefer it to be in a couple years' time when they're older but she couldn't say no to him. No, she wouldn't.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and immediately, she threw herself onto him and wrapping her arms around his neck. From this impact, Kai fell back but she didn't care and it appeared neither did he because his arms wrap firmly around her waist. "I love you Kai!"

"I love you too Sumire."

And he slipped the ring on.

**.::.**

The happiness she felt was infectious. It starts as a tingle in her fingers and toes, much like the feeling she has when she's anxious, but instead of worrisome it's warm. Violet could feel it pass through her like a warm summer breeze, brushing away every bad or troublesome thought she has had prior to this evening.

The moon contrasted greatly against the dark, navy blue sky. It's bright beams penetrated through the darkness and illuminated the meadow as well as the fireflies and the stars. They lay under the stars, which were like a beautiful, surreal blanket above the two lovebirds' heads. She could feel his heartbeat against the back of her head, and could hear the soft breaths of him by her. Having this ring on her finger just made everything different. It was like the life they had before have been just meaningless. Violet just wanted this moment to last forever. It was like she was in a dream, how could someone experience this much happiness and love as she's experiencing right now?

"You have truly made me the happiest girl in the world Kai." She said with a smile. The ninja of air then rolled over in his arms so she was partly on his chest.

"You? If anyone should be extraordinarily happy it should be me! You have no idea how nerve-wrecking that was; especially when I wasn't sure if you would accept."

"I was considering of saying no."

"What?!"

"I'm just messing around with you Kai." She laughed and kissed his lips softly before rolling back into her original position. And softly, the soft night breeze and the soothing lullaby from the crickets lured her to sleep.

**.:Scarlett:.**

"Dark Matter…. Dark Matter…. Ah ha! There it is!"

With delicate handling, the blonde pulled a scroll off from the dusty shelves and rushed over to the table where a lone light shone in the dark room. She sat down in haste and pushed all the other scrolls out of the way and opened the knot that was around the scroll. She then spread the old paper apart and read the ancient writing.

_The Dark Matter is a powerful and sinister substance founded in the ground in the Mount of Eternal Shadows on the Dark Island. It has the ability to turn a man's heart as black as night and forget his own past. This substance may be related to the powers of Darkness and might have been created when the Overlord went to counterbalance the light that was bestowed on Ninjago when the First Spinjitzu Master created it. When the First Spinjitzu Master split the land, he split the part that contained the Dark Matter. It is commonly mistaken for mud with its thick texture and destiny however it is a dark purple material with light dots and seemed to glow darkness. _

"That's it?!" Scarlett cried out in a whisper and groaned in frustration. It was possibly two in the morning, she didn't know anymore. She needed to find out why some people out of all of Ninjago's population can withstand the power of the Dark Matter. As she flicked the scroll over in disappointment, she noticed small writing. '_Weaknesses of Darkness'_

Immediately, Scarlett got out of her chair and dashed to a shelf she remembered seeing a scroll with that name that but what confused her was why she didn't take it. Once she found the scroll she headed back to the table. The scroll itself was thick with the amount of paper that was on it. The blonde quickly spread it out and found that this scroll wasn't just about the Dark Matter but a lot more. She couldn't be bothered to read the whole thing and just looked for what she needed to know.

_The Dark Matter, however, can't turn all people evil. It was rumoured to be that not all pirates that was on Captain Soto's Destiny's Bounty went down with the ship. While half got washed out by the sea of what is now known as the Sea of Sand, the other half is to be believed to have survived the crash and took refuge on wreckage from their ship. Captain Soto's brother, Jonto was among the survivors while the captain wasn't so he took charge. They swam all the way to the Dark Island and once they found land, they immediately made camp. However, their stay didn't last long when one of the crew fell into the Dark Matter and turn against the rest. They all fled and were fortunate enough that their turned mate didn't chase after them when they went into the sea carrying fragments of the darkness from the island. Not all pirates survived swim back however; there was no food, fresh water, exhaustion would have already settled in and the waves would drown them one by one except for one person. _

_The Darkness he carried with himself onto Ninjago is much the same as an immunisation shot. The actual liquid/medicine in the needle contains a smaller and slightly weaker version of disease it's preventing the patient to get. It's commonly the reason why some people still get sick after receiving the flu shot. This is so the body can fight off the weaker disease and increase its defence for when the bigger version of the same disease hit. It's the same concept with the darkness the pirate carried back to Ninjago. It already seeped into his veins but because it was a small amount, it didn't affect him as gravely as it did to his mate. This new darkness gene carried out into his offspring and passed down generations however it can skip some offspring. In other words, people that have come from this descendant have immune systems that can fight back the Dark Matter if it ever tries to take over the body. _

"Wow…" Scarlett muttered as she leaned back in her chair. Now that she had read over the reason why Mabel and some people can resist the Dark Matter she could remember the First Spinjitzu telling her about it.

"Scarlett what are you doing here?" Upon this voice, Scarlett groaned and looked towards the door to see Fenwick standing there, obviously not impressed.

"Researching if that's okay with you – which obviously it isn't." The blonde snapped and quickly rolled up the scroll. She never liked the Master Writer; there was something about him that seemed peculiar. But obviously her feelings weren't one-sided; he hated her too.

"You know no one is supposed to be in here from nine to eight. So get out."

"I was doing important research and don't forget who you're talking to." Scarlet hissed, referring to how she was the First Spinjitzu Master's close assistant.

"And you better not forgot who you're talking to. I can easily change fate that laid down for your sister."

"You wouldn't dare!" Scarlett shouted as she stood up quickly – sending her chair flying back.

"Keep your voice down."

"It doesn't matter. No one is in here." She spat out towards him and narrowed her eyes at him. It was a moment of silence between the two as they sent daggers between their eyes back and forth. However the silence was broken when a boy, only about the age of fourteen ran into the room.

Scarlett immediately stood up straight at the sight of Nobu. He was the one who was entrusted with her sister's fate. The young monk wasn't so bad; in fact he was kind of like a younger brother. His personality was much the same as young Lloyd's except Nobu was a little less energetic. When Scarlett was over in the Cloud Kingdom with the First Spinjitzu Master, she and Nobu would always hang out while the Master would deal with Fenwick.

"Scarlett I have great news!"

"What is it?" The blonde asked as she walked around Fenwick who looked like he was about to explode any second however she and Nobu didn't care. The young monk was a little tall for his age, he was the same height as Scarlett whose twenty-two! However, his orange hair was a bit long but not too long but it framed his head in a way that it would give an impression of this boy being sweet. His hazel eyes didn't saw an ounce of dreariness considering it is very early in the morning but he was excited, she could tell by the way his eyes twinkled.

"Kai finally did it!"

"Did what?"

"He proposed to Violet!"

**HELLO EVERYONE! 100 CHAPTERS I'M SO HAPPY! (Incase you can't tell by the capitals XD) I want to say thanks to everyone who have made this story so enjoyable to write because all your comments, favourites and follows inspired me to write on to keep entertaining you all so big thanks to you all! Also Kai finally proposed! YAY! And some people have been asking about the Dark Matter issue so there's the reason why and along with some references to the Possession season! I can't wait to get to that season because something big is going to happen (wink wink). So massive thanks to the reviewers from last chapter!: Applejack ninja lover, ElementalGirl, ALookIntoMyWorld, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ElementzGirl7, Mihoshi 2.0, kaifireninja, Kai4ever and the guest!**

**SO once again thanks for the support and I'll see you all for the advancements into the Rebooted season! **

**Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	101. Chapter 101 - Devil of the Night

**Hello everyone! So sorry for the extended wait of this chapter but finally, school is over for the year and I have an 8 week holiday! And now, we'll be proceeding into Rebooted so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 101  
Devil of the Night**

**.:Violet:.**

The power of the ocean's current held her away from the surface, keeping her trapped in its icy cold grasp. Her body screamed for her to claw back to the surface. Panic settled like stones in the bottom of her stomach, bringing her far away from the surface - doesn't matter how hard her frantic limbs were trying to bring her body up. Their movements were harsh, brittle and most of all, useless. She wasn't moving up, just sinking further down into the darkness of the ocean. Her ninja gi skirt was tangled in her flailing legs and each time she kicked to get them free the little oxygen that was within her chest was diminishing; bit by bit. To the female ninja, it felt like her chest was on fire. It was burning, agonisingly burning. Her violet eyes looked to the surface where rays of light penetrated through the waves but faded away once it got deeper into the water. The surface was mocking her, teasing her incapability to swim and to save herself.

When a something latched onto her ankle, Violet immediately looked down only to scream; making her lungs empty of oxygen. To her absolute horror, a sickening grin she knew too well and deathly grey eyes glanced up at her. It made her heart pound against her chest, wanting to get out and run away. Fear slithered into every skin and hair cell. It was Vincent who dragged her deeper into the water. Desperate to get away, she kicked as hard as she could, also trying to kick off Vincent's hands that were getting higher on her leg but she could no longer tell which way was up. She thrashed and flailed her limbs to get up once again but Violet still sank deeper.

Her lungs felt like they were getting torn out by rusted claws that were like icicles; so cold that it burns. Vincent's hands were squeezing her leg so tight that she was sure the bone in her leg had shattered into pieces. Darkness seeped at the edges of her vision as the pain intensifies. The frenzied motions of her arms decelerated and the icy cold water of the sea washed her strength away. Water flooded into her nostrils and throat, threatening to gag her. It didn't help when she felt Vincent's hands claw for her neck.

The blackness spread, tunnelling her vision until there was nothing remaining but the dark watery glimmers. Then the world vanished into nothingness.

**.::.**

Violet's teary eyes snapped open as she immediately gasped for a breath; the air and oxygen felt like a luxury as it flooded her lungs. She then exhaled and inhaled once again, desperate to reassure it was still there. As her pounding heart calmed down a bit, she took noticed of the way Kai's face was painted with worry.

"You're safe Violet, it's just another bad dream."

As his hands touched her cheek, she knew this was real. Closing her eyes, she continued to calm herself down. At the same time, Kai brought her close to his board chest and rested his head on her's. They stayed like that for a few minutes until she had the courage to speak up.

"They keep getting worse…" Violet whimpered softly as she buried her head further into his chest, feeling the brunette's muscle tense.

"I know Sumire; you stopped breathing this time… I got so worried."

"I-I did?" She gasped and pulled away to meet his amber eyes in the dim light of their bedroom. The solemn look on his face told her that this was no lie. Ever since they had started the school and she had found that Gene's older brother was Vincent, she has been plagued by the same nightmare for the past couple of months but only last week did they become a daily basis. However, this was the first time she had actually held her breath, as if she was drowning for real. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know." Kai softly sigh and she could feel his calloused hand rub her arm in a comforting manner while his other hand wiped her tears away. Looking up to his face, she could see the dark bags that linger under his eyes.

"I'm sorry to keep waking you up like this…" She sighed softly.

"You think I'm tired before of you waking me up? Ptf. You should know you can never make me tired but the students are." Kai groaned in a childish way that brought a smile to her lips.

"Tell me about it." She then laughed and then she kissed the bottom of this chin. "We should just run away, leave our classes for Cole, Jay, Zane and Nya to handle. Just call it our pre-honeymoon."

"That sounds good. We can probably relax in Cryleas, work on your house and maybe just stay there- We can have our wedding there!"

"That isn't a bad idea but unfortunately we can't leave… Sensei Wu may kill us!"

"Ugh… I forgot about him…"

**.::.**

Lucky for the ninja, there were no classes for that day but unfortunately –with _Sensei Wu's Academy_ being a boarding school- they still have to monitor the students to make sure they didn't get into any mischief or trouble. The ninja of air found herself sitting down on the bench in the gardens, keeping an eye of the students that were in her field of vision. A slight breeze blew, rustling the leaves from the trees and making them fall to the ground, one by one. With only a couple clouds in the sky, the sunlight shone onto the school, making the air warm. The green grass was always short and cut and flowers of different kinds and types lined the inner side of the wall-fence and the around the building.

Looking back to the students play, her eyes kept a particular close look to the group of boys that were currently playing tag, the trouble makers of the school. As expected Gene is the leader. She should have known that he and Vincent were related. No one else had ginger hair as bright of theirs or eyes that were like the steel of the gun that Vincent shot her with. Just thinking about that night already caused her body to stiffen with the memories swarming into her mind. Violet was fortunate enough that the young ginger wasn't in her class but whenever she's on monitoring duties in the gardens, he always made sure to be in her field of range and she knew why. Gene never liked her since she killed his older brother and it was like he was rubbing it into her face that she killed the boy's older brother and along with a whole lot of other people on that night. In a way, it helped Violet when Gene rubs the death of Vincent in her face; it reassures her that he isn't alive and can't harm her anymore.

But all her thoughts disappeared like smoke vanishing into air when she heard cries of pain. Instantly, Violet got up and dashed over to the gathered circle that chanted 'fight' over and over again. Immediately, she pushed her way through the crowd to see the ginger kid sitting on another boy's chest and punching his face nonstop.

"Stop this madness!" She yelled and grabbed Gene under his arms and pulled him away from the boy who now had blood dripping down his nose and was groaning in pain.

She was relieved at the fact that two other boys helped to get the injured one off the ground and back into the school but Gene wouldn't cease thrashing in her arms. He kept trying to run after his target.

"Gene, stop it!"

"No!" He roared as he tried to punch her, in hopes that she would let go but Violet knew better than that.

"Stop it or else-!"

"Or else what?!" The ginger shrieked and he tore away from her arms and took a step back, only to glare at her, his grey eyes like a gun ready to pull the trigger at any moment. "You're going to kill me like you killed my brother?!"

Immediately at this, the kids surrounding them started to whisper causing panic to settle once again in her stomach. Already, Violet felt weak in a situation like this but the gears in her mind didn't cease. Instead, they were pulling the pieces together and realised this was all part of Gene's plan; a way to spill her doings of that night to everyone. All of this for revenge…

"Gene-"

"Don't deny it you filthy cold-blooded killer! You killed him!"

"He was killing so many innocent people Gene." She tried to speak calmly but her voice shook. Images of the burning bodies and the smell hit her like a bullet.

"That doesn't change the fact that you killed him! Aren't you a ninja who fights with honour? Or are you a fraud?! You're nothing but a killer! An assassin!" The ginger continued to yell.

"Hey hey hey, break it up!" Violet's eyes found Cole, Jay and Kai running up to them. Knowing they can handle the situation better that her, she quickly fled the scene.

**.:Kai:.**

"Violet!" Her name slipped through his lips and within seconds, he was chasing after her and left Jay and Cole to deal with the students. But with each passing second he chased her, she was only getting further and further away from him with the speed she ran at. He tried not to lose her in the winding corridors within the school building but with every turn he took, he could only see her just turning around the next corner.

For the past year and a half he has known her, Kai had learnt many things about the ninja in purple – even when she was the reporter. No matter what, she would always act tough and strong - trying to keep up with the pride she has built up. He knew why. He wasn't that stupid. He knew Violet had enough of the empathic looks from being on the street and appearing weak and vulnerable and therefore the need of building this new façade but no matter how strong Violet was, Kai knew she was easy to break down when faced with her fears. Fears such as drowning, unable to save innocent lives that look up to her, losing loved ones and a new one: Vincent. Other than that, the brunette can't recall any other times that Violet's stone façade she had broken down. It's like there's two sides of her, the sweet, weak and vulnerable girl or the strong, stubborn yet independent one. It's not that Kai had a preference on which side of Violet he liked. He loves her all the same.

Once the girl was completely out of sight, Kai slowed down to a jog and sighed. How come she was pushing him away again? Kai always knew he was stubborn but if he had to name a person who was as equally stubborn as him it would be Violet with Nya coming in close with second. As he turned around the corner, he saw four girls whispering among themselves next to the lockers.

"Have you girls seen Miss Violet?"

"Yeah," one of them piped up, "we saw her running a few seconds ago towards to the stairs to the top floor… Did you two get into a fight? She had tears."

"No but thanks." And he darted towards the top floor of the school. If Kai could trust any of the students for true information, it would be all the girls. They seem to be especially loyal to Violet and Nya, always asking her questions about their relationship and so on. Then again, three of those girls just now are in her class.

He didn't bother taking elevator; he made a direct line to the stairs. He didn't even take a step at the time, instead, he took three at a time. Once he got to the very top floor, he could hear sniffles. Immediately, Kai took light steps and slowly walked around, trying to listen for Violet. But it seemed he wasn't quiet enough because her sniffles stopped and it became silent.

"Violet…?" He asked softly and he walked around the square room that was filled with old furniture. Everything in the room was covered head to toe in dust. He knew Violet wasn't going to let herself be seen that easily if she wasn't going to reply. Kai knew she turned invisible.

He knew he was at a disadvantage of trying to find her but he also had the dust as an advantage. Amber eyes sought out for a small place that have been recently been wiped. But it seemed Violet knew what he was trying to do and a small breeze entered the room, stirring the dust particles.

"Violet, you aren't making this easy for me…" He sighed and stopped in his tracks and looked for a new tactic. Then, with the corner of his eyes, he saw the dust particles moved in a weird way. Instead of flowing through the air in a smooth flight, these dust particles had a sharp movement as if they were going around an object. Slowly, he turned around and walked towards the small spot next to the old grandfather clock. When his hand stretched out to feel her, he believed he grabbed her shoulder. "No matter how hard you try to hide away from me, I'll always find you Sumire."

He spoke these words softly, not wanting to upset the girl anymore. Kai next heard a defeated sigh and Violet appeared under his hand, tears glistening in her eyes and the breeze vanished, making the dust fall. The brunette then sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her small figure and brought her close. After that, Violet rested her head on his chest.

"What happened?" He asked gently, leaning his head onto hers. He knew this position they were currently in always calmed her down.

"Gene started a fight just to get back at me for killing Vincent…" Violet muttered quietly with occasional sniffs here and there.

"Oh…" Kai said that could be close to almost whispering. He should have known Gene would do this… He just didn't expect it to be today.

"Now he's probably telling everyone of my murders and telling half the story…"

"No, Jay and Cole are handling the situation as we speak." He told her and his lips pressed against her temple.

"I don't even want to go to the field trip today…" Yesterday, Nya delivered the news of the Cyrus Borg personally inviting the whole school for a tour of his industries. Being the teachers, they have to keep an eye on the students – of course. But Kai didn't get what's so special about it, Jay makes Cyrus sound like he's a god. The city wasn't too badly in shape but Cyrus Borg came up with a proposition in changing Ninjago City to be more… advance. "I don't even think I can ever show my face to any of them…"

"Don't say that. I'm sure that's what Gene wants and it'll just show the other students that he's true and that you're feeling guilty for it."

"But I am! I mean I don't really feel guilty for killing Vincent… he would have killed you… but I feel guilty for letting all those other people die!"

"You couldn't control that Violet remember?" He said softly, hoping to calm her down more which it did. "Come, let's get out of this place and to the teacher's lounge and get you a cup of tea. All this dust is making my nose go funny."

**So I tweaked the beginning of Rebooted just a bit and so on. But in this chapter, I just wanted to go over Violet's personality just a little bit more since I've reread this story two weeks ago and her personality is out of her place; like she's weak but strong and I just wanted to clean that up a bit. And I'm also sorry for the slight short chapter. But massive thanks to everyone that review, you're all amazing!: The Pink Ninja, bebe fou5, Jayla Fire Gal, Dark Yugi, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, CarlyShi208, ElementalGirl, MilesPrower22, LucinaGamer, Mihoshi 2.0, Kai4Ever, ALookIntoMyWorld, ElementzGirl7 and all my fantastic silent readers!**

**I'll catch you all soon with a new chapter :) Xoxox – ZaneLoverFan88**


	102. Chapter 102 - Finding Light In Darkness

**Chapter 102  
Finding Light In Darkness**

**.:Violet:.**

With the sun setting behind the horizon, Violet watched with her odd coloured eyes as the two field buses disappeared from her sight. Doesn't matter how hard the others tried to persuade her to go on this field trip, she kept declining. They needed a teacher anyway to stay back with Gene since he lost all privileges to go. But its better she stays with him, it means she could try to face the fear of Vincent through Gene.

Turning her back onto the window, Violet walked through the maze of halls and towards the detention room where Gene was currently locked in. When the door came into sight, she could see the brass handle slightly twisting and clicking. Immediately she knew the orange-hair kid was trying to picklock the door. Taking the keys out of her pocket, she inserted the right key into the lock and she could hear Gene scurry on the other side of the door. When the door opened, the ninja saw Gene back at his seat, looking at the clock. By her feet, she could see two bent paper clips.

"Oh great, it's you." He snarled as a response but Violet took a deep breath before sitting at the front desk. "Came here to finally admit your wickedness or to come and kill me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She simply replied, trying to stare him down as he did to her but his eyes were much like Vincent's which looked like the steel of a gun. The air seemed to thicken. "We need to talk."

"I don't need a lecture from you." Gene merely snapped before turning away from her. With a shaky sigh, Violet got up from her desk and crouched down in front of Gene only to have him turn the other way in his chair. So she got up and moved in front of him. This time, he didn't move. "You're scared. I can see it by how tense you are, how the tips of your fingers were shaking and by the way you breathe."

"Wow, aren't you observant." Violet said with a tint of sarcasm.

"So I'm right? You're scared of me." And with this a smirk pulled at his lips.

"I'm scared, you got that right but not of you." She admitted. If this was going to work, she needed to be truthful with him.

"Then what are you scared of? Aren't you a ninja?"

"Yes but Gene, fear is an emotion someone is unable to control. But you can't have fear unless you have a reason to fear it."

"What the heck are you talking about?" He demanded, lifting his chin high to show authority.

"You're scared of heights, am I right?"

"H-How do you know that?"

"That excursion the other month when Mister Cole organised for you students to do some basic rock climbing for Health and Physical Education, you refused to go and when you did, you shook so violently. Why are you scared of heights?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well do you want to know what I mean?"

"… I don't know. Whenever I look down my body freezes."

"Do you know why?"

"No, you're supposed to be telling me that." He hissed.

"You're not scared of heights Gene, you're scared of falling." Violet told him. In her mind, her original approach to this was to be soft so he wouldn't push her away but instead, she could hear a bit of firmness in her voice. But now, she realised her fingers no longer shook and her breaths were even. To her surprise, Gene didn't say anything back. He had no snarky comment. "When people say they're scared of the dark, they're really just scared of what lurks in them as their imagination makes them think that something is out there to grab them. Some people are scared to be in a crowd or a large group of people because they aren't afraid of getting squash but they're afraid of rejection. People that are afraid of the ocean or a large body of water are just scared of drowning and no one will be able to save them."

"I… never thought of it that way." Gene muttered and averted his eyes away.

"To some people, they think fear is a way of showing weakness but fear is really just showing how they're afraid of things everyone is afraid of, they just think of it more. Tell me Gene, is there anything else you're afraid of?" Violet asked, standing up when her knees alerted her with a pang of pain saying that they have been crouching for far too long. But Gene didn't reply; he just shook his head. "Or are you just saying that so you can be the evil son your father wanted you to be?"

"Are you sure you aren't related by blood to Headmaster Wu?" And upon this comment, she laughed – something that Violet surprised herself with. For some reason, she no longer saw Vincent or a gun whenever she look into Gene's grey eyes, instead, she's reminded of a pole. A pole that stands by itself and up tall, not admitting to defeat and not getting knocked down by the wind.

"What else are you afraid of?"

"No, you tell me yours first." Gene declared. Violet mentally sighed as a result. Just when she thought she was connecting well with Gene, he still tries to get things out of her and not her getting things out of him. But maybe, _just maybe,_ if she tell him her's, he'll understand. But then there's a risk he'll use this against her.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Definitely." The kid said, leaning back in his chair and his eyes looked back to her.

"Alright then. There are four things I'm afraid of."

"Four?!"

"Well I suppose three but that doesn't matter." The female said, "I'm afraid of the ocean. Like I said before, people who are afraid of large body of water are just afraid of drowning. I've never learnt to swim. I suppose that fear really awoken when we were sailing to the Dark Island."

"What happened?"

"The waters were harsh, storms were raging and the Bounty was also being attacked by Starteeth. Everyone had to go out onto the decks to try and get them off… But I was being careless and saw a bunch of them of the side of the boat. I hanged onto the side of the boat and tried to kick them off but I didn't notice the huge wave that was incoming so I fell off." Violet recalled, her fingers curling into her palms. _Control your fears. You're doing well so far. _The nightmares of her drowning resurfaced in her mind and she could feel water surrounding her body.

"What happened after that?"

"Obviously, I went under. My lack of swimming couldn't bring me to the surface, especially not when the waves kept tossing me like a rag doll, a toy at their disposal. I was fortunate enough that Mister Kai dived in after me."

"And he brought you back to the ship?" Gene asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"No, the waves were far too strong for that. He had to swim while carrying an unconscious me and trying to make sure both of us didn't drown from the waves. We were lost at sea. When I regained conscious, the seas were calm and he pretty much looked like a zombie but nothing was in sight. You see Gene, there are many natural beauties in the world but each of them have a deadly and dark side. You may not even think of it. That incident had scarred Mister Kai and left him fearing the water now too. He barely escaped with both of our lives and now he doesn't want to risk it again by getting into the pool."

"Wow…" Violet slightly chuckled at Gene's speechlessness. But looking down to her hands, they were relaxed, no longer shaking or curled into fists. She was doing it. She was slowly conquering her fears. Well at least to talk about it without freaking out.

"There's three more right?" Gene asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid of being weak. Like you said, I'm a ninja, a ninja that everyone looks up to. Believe me, it isn't easy to be a hero or a saviour. Everyone looks up to you and always hope that 'oh yeah, she'll save us'. That what gets me. If I fail, if I make a mistake, lives are the cost and I let down a whole heap of people. Well technically, I'm not scared for being weak, I'm scared that I'll let people down and lives will be the cost of my foolishness and scared that I won't be able to protect the people I love… which brings in the third one." Violet slightly sigh before continuing. "I'm scared of losing people that's close to me. I watched so many people die Gene. Yes you feel sad that they won't be alive anymore but when you think deeper than that, you know that they'll no longer be a part of your life, creating wonderful memories like they did before. They won't get to see another sunrise or sunset, they'll never breathe again or see. I saw my parents' death, my sisters' and many innocent people."

"Your whole family?"

"Blood related family, yes. I was six when my parents died. I used to live in a village call Cryleas and I'm sure you know all about it but my father was Christian Emerson."

"The police chief that no one stop talking about?"

"Yeah… him…" Violet sighed. "And I guess you now know who my mother is."

"Megan Emerson?"

"Bingo."

"I never knew they had a daughter…"

"Yeah well one night, a group of bandits broke into our house during the night. They shot my father and dragged his body upstairs to my parents' room where my mother and I were. Except I was hiding underneath the bed. They then shot my mother in front of my eyes. They left, they didn't know I was even there," Violet said with a slight sigh to her words but something was wrong. She knew it. Looking at the ginger in front of her, his eyes were casted downwards. "What's wrong?"

"I remember my father telling me a year ago about all his evil deeds and robberies so I can be just like him… I recall him saying about a trip to Cryleas years ago and he killed some police chief in the middle of the night and his 'money-making' wife… I think he's the one that killed your parents with his friends… but please don't get mad at me!" Gene immediately exclaimed as he kept his head facing the ground. If she was truthful, it didn't surprise her a bit that it was Gene's father who killed her parents. Her original suspicion was on Vincent.

"I'm not mad… After the run in with your brother I thought it was him or the people he was working with… It's fine, really." She told him softly. With this, Gene lifted his head.

"Can you continue?"

"Sure. After that, I went to orphanage which I ran away from and lived on the streets for a decade."

"But how did you become a ninja then?"

"Wu found me and took me in. A moment I'll forever be grateful for." Violet smiled softly. "My sister however, she died shortly after I was born but she was returned back to life."

"Wait, that's impossible."

"I know it is, I didn't believe it at first but that's a really long story that I don't want to dwell in. But anyway, when the Great Devourer attacked Ninjago City, she got injured and soon died of her injuries right in my arms."

"I'm sorry…"

"I've learnt a way to cope with the loss and the grief. My family wouldn't want me to dwell in my grieving and my past, they would want me to move on and do something extraordinary with my life, using them as a beacon. But all of this leads up to the last one."

"Lead up? How?"

"My fear of being unable to protect the people I love lead up to my fear of your brother."

"Vincent?" And at this, Gene's voice hardens.

"Look, I'll admit that I did kill your brother. But can I ask you something first, how did you hear about it?" Violet asked with her voice dripping with seriousness.

"It was late at night when his friend came stumbling into our house with wounds everywhere." Gene spoke with disgust as he narrowed his eyes at her. They didn't remind her of the pole this time; they reminded her of the gun. "My brother and him were asked to join this gangster group, if they didn't join they would be killed. The leader was cruel and malicious. He planned the attack on Jamanakai Village. My brother was simply one of his slaves."

Upon this, Violet frowned. She could tell Gene wasn't lying. Not at all but she knew Gene was the leader.

**.::.**

"Metal? You mean the bird's a robot?"

"Probably."

"That means there are spies watching us." One said grimly and then all their heads looked around.

"Let's report to Vincent."

**.::.**

If Vincent wasn't the leader then they wouldn't have said to go and report to him. This meant that Gene and his family were told lies.

"His friend said that you came into the village and started killing them all one by one, including some villagers just because they were in your way."

"W-What?!" She cried out, obviously startling the young boy.

"What do you mean by what? You did it."

"No I didn't." And Violet's heart sped up. "Just continue."

"Alright then… the guy said that Vincent put up a good fight with you but you were better. You didn't like the fact that he had the nerve to fight against you so after you killed everyone, you took my brother and tortured him." Looking at the boy, he was shaking with rage. Violet simply gasped with horror and looked down to her shaking hands. She couldn't believe the fact that someone would make up something like that and tell it to a young boy who will obviously believe it. "Why do I get the feeling that isn't true?"

"What?" This took her off guard, looking at the boy again, he's eyes were focused on her shaking hands. He didn't look mad anymore… well maybe a little bit but he also looked betrayed and sad.

"After what you just told me about your fears and the way you react to this stuff… I can tell you aren't acting because you're terrible at that."

"Geez, thanks for giving me a compliment and an insult." She muttered but she couldn't breathe right. _Me torturing Vincent? He's the one that tortured me… _And before she knew it, the images of that night flooded her mind. Immediately, she stood up and turned her back to Gene. She tried to keep the tears at bay and to come her pounding heart that's pounding to get out to get away from the fear that lurked within her.

"Miss Violet, is everything okay?" And for once, she heard concern in the boy's voice.

"G-Give me a minute." She mumbled before walking out of the classroom.

The images of the night were so vivid. She could see the details of the whip, the pattern on the leather handle and how the ends would drip with her blood. She could remember the way Vincent's lip would curve into that sickening grin and the way his eyes would roam over her body as if she was food for a famish and wild wolf. The fear that surrounded her was only getting stronger. The water that the fear generated was raising high on her body, wanting to drown her. Violet's breaths were short and choppy, her heart pounded so hard that her chest throbbed in pain. The pain that she experienced that night resurfaced on her body, making the ninja fall onto her knees.

_No no no, don't let your fear control you. Control it._

She told herself but it had a little effect. She was drowning in her fears. She needed a way to escape and fast. Immediately, Violet thought of the lullaby Kai hummed to her after the nightmare she had on her birthday. And slowly, Violet's hammering heart decelerated making it easier to breathe. The pain she felt subdued and eventually, the fear that threatened to drown her drained away.

"Miss Violet." Violet turned and lifted her head to see Gene standing out of the detention room – not that she cared anymore. Realising the position she was in, the girl stood up and faced Gene.

"Y-Yes?"

"I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me it with a hundred percent honestly."

"Of course." She said.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened from when you arrived to Jamanakai Village that night and left." Gene told her, his voice firm. But it surprised her deeply to hear that he actually wanted to hear her side of the story. And so she did.

They went back into the room and sat down and she told him what happened and all the emotions and feelings and smells she experience to make it appear to him that this wasn't just made up on the spot to make it look like she wasn't lying. Gene's face was set like stone. There were no expressions on his face except for his gingerly brows frowning deeply. Once she finished, she waited for his response.

"That's the real truth?"

"Why would I lie? I'm no good at telling lies…" Violet sighed.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That my brother actually tortured you."

"Gene… I'm not sure if the scars are still there. There's something in my blood that helps me heal much faster than normal." But with the slight glare he directed at her, Violet heaved a sigh and turned her back towards him. She then lifted the bottom of her shirt, hoping that the scars on her back are still there.

"So this whole time… I thought my brother was the victim; that you were the actual cruel person here."

"I'm sorry Gene." The ninja said softly as she turned around while dropping the hem of her shirt. But she knew she had to distract Gene's mind from the thought of his brother. Being told something that you thought was real wasn't is completely heart wrenching. "Now, you told me you had some other fears?"

**Hello everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm not dead and I'm so so so so soooooo sorry for the late update and they'll continue to be a bit slow for a while so I'm super sorry for that. We're moving houses and our current house is pretty old and we know we're going to struggle to sell it so we're packing and we're working on the land that we purchase to build our new house as well as renovating our house. So my time to write has been limited. But massive thanks to: MMM, Jayla Fire Gal, ALookIntoMyWorld, LightningDanino23, ElementalGirl, LucinaGamer, MajorCartooniac, ElementzGirl7, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, Dark Yugi, Samantha Rutledg, KaitheHotHead1 and all my silent readers!**

**MMM: **That will be soon ;)

**ALookIntoMyWorld: **Yes, I've planned it from the very start of the whole Jamanakai Village thing that Vincent will be related to Gene.

**LightningDanino23: **Yes, Pixal will be in this story.

**MajorCartooniac: **Yes, I have realised I have been doing that an awful lot lately but now that we're going into the action of Rebooted, Violet will be setting their relationship to the side and try and focus on the problem that is that hand. But thanks for the advice :)

**Samantha Rutledg: **I'm sorry to have you confused after the Recovery chapter. But with the proposal, I have an idea for it and I can ensure you it won't mess up any of the seasons. Well maybe not until Possession but I'm still planning for that season. But I totally respect your opinion. Thanks for the advice :)

**Once again, thanks for all your support and Merry Christmas! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	103. Chapter 103 - Start of Something New

**Chapter 103  
Start of Something New**

**.:Violet:.**

After spending an hour with Gene, Violet was sure she conquered the fear of Vincent ever since she found out that Gene was Vincent's brother, she would always see the leader of the gang in the young boy but now, no longer. In fact, they were completely the opposite. Gene's and Vincent's father was evil, everybody knows that and of course, the old fellow wanted his boys to grow up in his footsteps. And by evil; Violet meant robbing and organising gangs to kill a village or something. Of course, from what she heard from Gene, Vincent was definitely the son their father wanted but Gene this whole time was wearing a mask. The young boy was only trying to be something he wasn't because it was his father's wishes. And one of his biggest fears was his father and what the man could do to him if he were to find out that Gene weren't evil in the heart. Throughout this hour, not only did Violet conquer her fear, she got to know Gene better. So now, she was in the teacher's lounge, allowing Gene to do whatever he wants – except for destroying or damaging things.

Because of the silence that lingered in the air, Violet nearly dosed off until she heard the wild sound of an engine. Immediately, she walked over to the window to see a bus hastily parking but when she looked for a second bus, it didn't come. Instead, once the bus doors open, Nya dashed out before a crowded group of kids ran out, all panicking.

"What the…?" Violet muttered under her breath.

"Lloyd! Violet! The others are in trouble and need your help!" Nya's frantic voice suddenly yelled from out of the teacher's lounge door and soon she entered the room. Her jet black hair was sticking in old angles. Her cheeks were red and flushed and a thin layer of sweat covered the young samurai.

Violet quickly walked over to Nya and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Just breathe Nya. Now what happened?"

"All the robots and machines are going crazy in Ninjago City and they're killing to kill everyone but mainly the others because they have these weird weapons!"

"What?" Violet gasped and she looked out of the window to her right – the direction of Ninjago City.

"Just before I left with the students, the others told me to get you and Lloyd."

"But Lloyd hasn't come back yet." The ninja muttered, the cogs and gears in her brain started to work over time. "Stay here with the students and supervise them and wait for Lloyd."

"Alright, be careful Violet."

"I will." She promised before dashing towards the dorms and past the massive crowd of students lingering in the doorway to get into their dorms. Not having any patience, Violet quickly flew over them and went to the corridor where the teachers' dorms were located. She opened the door in haste and ran over to her wardrobe and got change into her ninja gi – the one that she dreads wearing. Immediately after that, she hurried to the window and flew out.

It took about ten minutes until she saw New Ninjago City coming into her view. It wasn't that hard to miss with all the bright neon lights but what shock her to the core were the various clouds of smoke rising from the city and different locations and different thickness. But what surprised her mostly were jets that zoomed over the city, lasers shooting at a particular red and pure white jet. Instantly, she knew in those two jets were Zane and Kai but how they got it and why it's in their respective colours still remain as a mystery. Once she was in Ninjago City, she flew down and landed onto the road. The city was already a ghost town. There were no screaming citizens which meant they're saved and safe since there were no dead bodies to be seen.

However, Violet was drawn from her thoughts were heavy footsteps were heard from behind and their vibrations shaking the ground beneath her feet. The whirring sound of mechanics made her turn around slowly to see a robot about three times her height standing in front of her. It had a bulky shape to intimidate their opponents and instead of arms, they had a gun of some sort. When the ninja heard more stomping, she quickly turned around to see more were coming. They had no mercy. Within seconds they were already shooting. In a flash, Violet lifted her arms; her barrier enclosing around her. Each red laser beam bounced off upon contact.

"Nya wasn't joking." The ninja muttered under her breath. Her arms were already feeling the weight of each hit deliver to her barrier. Her arms shook and strained to hold enough strength for the barrier but she could see the barrier getting smaller around her.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Violet mentally sighed with relief when she heard a friendly voice with belonged to no other than the ninja of rock and quakes. However, when she turned her head to capture sight of the ninja, she was surprised to see him in a robot quite similar to the ones that now turned their attention onto him. Instantly, the robot that contained Cole sprang into action and fought the robots. "Look, I know it's nice of you to drop by and all but can you do something to help?!"

"Excuse me? I'm the one without a weapon!"

"Well I'm the one without powers!"

Violet sighed. She knew she was at a huge disadvantage with no weapon, vehicle and she haven't even practiced in ages! Nevertheless, she went to help. The caramel-haired ninja quickly jumped onto a robot which Cole shot down and she tried to dislodge its arm for the gun. Once she did, she realised she can't even shoot the bloody thing.

"Just great…" Violet groaned so instead, she hurled it towards one of the robot's head with help of her elemental powers and managed to knock the head off. While she took out that one robot, Cole already took out the rest. "I still don't see why you need my help."

"We're a team aren't we?" Cole simply replied before he reached for something inside his suit and chucked it at her through the open panel of his robot. She caught it with surprise and looked down to see what was once a neatly folded pile of clothes. "Borg gave us new ninja suits and some weapon called a Techno Blade which can hack into the Overlord's virus-"

"The Overlord? I thought he was destroyed!"

"Well apparently not. Kai has your Techno Blade. Come, we're meeting at the intersection of Wilfert and Fleming." And with that, Cole took off. Immediately, Violet heard over to a small and deserted alley and turned invisible –for extra privacy- and quickly changed into her new ninja outfit.

The kimono-like suit was in her respective colour and felt like silk against her skin. Along the trimmings and hem, golden highlights marred the fabric however, near the waist, a small golden medallion hung securely. Unlike their previous ninja gi's have come across, this one lacked a hood. Instead it was a colour coded bandana that covered the lower half of the face.

Not dwelling too much longer on her new outfit, Violet quickly dashed towards the intersection of Wilfert and Fleming – where Cole told her everyone was meeting. However, a cold and raspy voice was immediately heard. There were no directions to where it was from. To the girl, it felt like the voice was coming from everywhere. Stopping in her tracks, she looked up to see the many screens that splattered New Ninjago City. Piercing yellow eyes were displayed with a fiery red aura around them along with dark purple and magenta smoke. When she looked around, the same thing was displayed. Golden dust slight hovered above the ground and instantly, Violet Lloyd was here. But what surprised her was that the machines and robots weren't going after her. They were just stationary as if the golden power has purified their system.

"So you couldn't help yourself. The Golden Ninja, we meet again." A voice sheered and instantly, she knew who it was. The Overlord. Just like Cole said, he was still well… maybe not alive but existent. There was a pause, probably Lloyd talking back. "Oh, I don't want to fight. I just want your power."

Violet turned around, prying her eyes off the screen to see something rebooted the robots. Lloyd's golden power was sucked away into the robots as if they were vacuum cleaners. _This must be what the Overlord mean! He's absorbing Lloyd's powers through the machines-! _But she was drawn away from her thoughts when she felt something bite the back of her neck. Instantly, she quickly swatted her hand to her neck and hit something small. Probably a bug. But she couldn't dwell too long on that once the robots' took her attention by moving towards her.

Not wasting anymore time, she flew straight into the air and bolted straight to the intersection. It didn't take long until she could hear guns firing lasers at her. Each shot sounded like a pop. She looked behind her and saw jets coming towards her way at a speed much faster than her. Violet silently cussed under her breath and she when looked back ahead of her, another jet was heading towards her. The distance between them were closing in fast that the ninja didn't have any time to stop or turn. It was as if fear laced into every muscle and wanted her to freeze but it was weird since it still wanted her to fly. But with a blink's moment away, she saw the hatch of the jet open and she flew straight into the hatch. A brutal groan excited her lips as the impact was made but the sound of the hatch closing scared her by far most. She didn't want to be a prisoner of the Overlord.

But no, she got it all wrong. Instead in the reflection of the read-end mirror, she met icy blue eyes. Instantly, Violet knew that these pair of eyes could only belong to one person. Zane. His soft and kind eyes were blue; not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like ice - crystal clear blue. Looking into his eyes you could see details you could only see on icicles with a pattern of an exquisite snowflake. His eyes were that kind of blue. Even though they reminded her mostly of snow and ice and the coldness, they held warmth within them.

"Zane?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Very funny- hey, since when were you one for jokes?" But instead of replying, the plane suddenly did a barrel, causing the ninja of air (who has yet to put on her seat belt) to collide into the sides of the jet.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"Never better." The girl muttered while recovering back into her seat and this time, strapping on the seatbelt. "But seriously what's happening? Last I've heard was that Cole said the Overlord is still alive and Borg gave us new weapons and outfits. I also overheard the Overlord wanting Lloyd's powers."

"I didn't know much either until minutes ago when a pre-recorded message came up from Borg. The Overlord isn't dead. Lloyd defeated him but never destroyed and now he roams around in the system as a virus. Borg gave us new suits that help block the facial recognition software." Zane informed her while grunting here and there whenever he tried pulling hard turns on the controls.

"And what about the Techno Blades?"

"I'm not sure about their sole purpose. Borg didn't explain properly but they hack into the system. That's how we got the vehicles. But we have to get the Techno Blades out of the city and away from the Overlord's reach."

"And how are we doing that?" She immediately asked, keeping an eye on the aircraft in the sky. From the looks of it, it seemed like they're never going to give up.

"Hold on!" And suddenly, the jet took a nosedive before taking more and more sharp turns that never seemed to end. "And I've lost them."

"Next time I get in a jet with you, I'm driving." Violet muttered before looking at their surroundings, surprised to see they just left Ninjago City. "How many Techno Blades are there?"

"Five. One for you, me, Kai, Jay and Cole."

"Not for Sensei Wu or Lloyd? How are they going to get out?"

"Lloyd got his elemental dragon."

"And Sensei Wu?" Silence lingered in the air. Instantly, Violet could feel her stomach churned with fear.

"His plan was to run with the Techno Blades before passing them to Kai somehow while the Overlord's machines chase him. I do not think he'll be joining us soon."

"What?! We have to go back for him then! Turn around Zane."

"I can't… Sensei's orders."

**.::.**

For the whole ride, Violet felt nothing but uneasiness. She didn't know where exactly Zane was taking them both but she didn't question it. It didn't take long until she saw a vehicle below them with a dragon and another red jet next to them. She quickly identified them as Cole, Jay, Kai and Lloyd.

"I sense you're in distress." Zane's slight monotone voice spoke with softness and looking into the rear-end mirror, Violet could see Zane staring at her through it.

"Maybe just a bit…" She muttered but the way that Zane's eyebrows rose and arched told her that he didn't believe her.

"A bit…?" He questioned.

Starting to think about it, the caramel-haired girl realised the bond that was held between her and Zane had somewhat vanished during the past year. Before it was just her before Wu advised for Zane to know their 'secret'. But ever since her true identity have been discovered, Violet realised she's been focusing too much on Scarlett, Kai, Lloyd and Nathan when they had their moments. Zane was the only person she would relate to as a sibling that would understand the harshness of her upbringing; her life on the streets and knowing how it felt to be somewhat unwanted and alone and different. That sibling strength still exists, just not present. Now it was the great time to revive it.

"Maybe more than a bit…" She sighed.

"You can tell me Violet."

"I'm just concerned for Wu… Now that he has adopted me to be his daughter, I see him nothing more than a dad. He has done everything for me by taking me off the streets and giving me food and shelter… And it feels like I let us both down by not being there to help him get out of this situation…"

"Violet, Sensei Wu may be much older than us but he is still wise and experienced and stronger than us both mentally and physically. Whatever the Overlord does with him, he will not go down easily and hopefully that will give us time to come up with a plan to save him. Plus he has done this not only to serve Ninjago but probably to protect you too. All will be well Violet."

"Thank you Zane. I don't know where I will be without your help."

"You don't need to thank me Violet, it's what siblings do right? But I sensed you were very distressed this afternoon, especially when you agreed to not come on the field trip… How come?" Zane asked, his icy eyes only showing full concern in the reflection. So she briefly explained to Zane of her reoccurring Post-Traumatic Stress of Gene and Vincent.

"How come you didn't tell us? We're all here to help you share the burden on your shoulders Violet."

"I just didn't want to trouble you guys. We're already stressed enough with the students."

"But you should know you matter to us more. You're our sister."

"You've guys done so much for me already though…" Violet sighed, "but you don't have to worry about it anymore. While you guys were gone, I talked to Gene about it. Everything has just been a misunderstanding. And surprisingly, he's not like Vincent at all. He's like a roast marshmallow. Thick and so on on the outside but he's really a soft and sweet kid."

"That's good to hear."

And looking into the mirror, she could see Zane smile softly. It was a smile that you would often do when watching a younger sibling happy. You know, one of those smiles.

**Okay, I practically kept mentally punching myself until this chapter was done and its not as good as it can be. Super sorry about that but it's been wayyyyyy overdue. Plus that little passage about Zane's eyes is originally from my other story The Lone Wanderer so when you can, check it out :) **

**_ATTENTION!: _****I hope that grabbed your attention (just in case if there's people who don't read author's notes) but in the future chapters there will be an OC coming in and I thought 'Wait, what fun is that? It won't be as challenging or fun.' ****_SO I'LL BE REQUIRING AN OC THAT WILL BE IN A FEW CHAPTERS_**** but may reappear once in a while –here and there- throughout the other seasons! So pretty much, an OC competition. I'll be picking which one which seems interesting to add in. So good luck to you all and I may add in more if I can't choose – because I suck at choosing between multiple choices XD. Requirements are that they can't be too old or too young, they have to be able to defend themselves (their skill or level of combat is up to you) but they cannot possess any elemental powers. Love interest can't be any of the ninja but there can be a love interest. I would also perfer if they weren't related to any of the ninja too. Sorry, I'm a picky person (smiles sheepishly).  
**

**But massive thanks to everyone who reviewed! So thank you to: Kai4Ever, MajorCartooniac, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ElementalGirl, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, Misskitty2004, ALookIntoMyWorld, Samantha Rutledge, Bl0ndie and the silent readers!**

**Samantha Rutledge: **Oh, did you thought I was going to blow up and cry? XD Nah, I'm just happy that someone gave me some constructive criticism because it means I still can improve my writing and ideas. And I'm 15, born on 2000. And yes (laughs nervously) Undercover is going way over its limits. My plan is to try and finish this season and then move onto a sequel. I've realised long ago that Violet is no longer 'Undercover' however, just to fit in with the title, I will try to do a little Undercover scene in Rebooted but it won't be the main focus.

**Bl0ndie: **Awwwww, you didn't have to review for every chapter but thank you, it's awfully sweet of you! But when I first wrote this story, I thought "Eh, why would anyone want to read this? The plot is overused. A lot of stories are a new female ninja joining the team.' So I don't blame you for not reading and thinking it's lame because I honestly did at first. But it's sweet you still read it. But thank you so much for giving me advices and tips, I'll be sure to incorporate them into my story. And you also asked some questions so I'll just answer them here. So yes, Morro will still fit in and perfectly (I hope). I'm not going to skip that season although it did cause some troubles with some other plans I had for it before but like you said, they all descend from elemental masters so they'll be related. What's their exact relationship (uncle, grandfather, etc.) will remain as a secret until then ;). But as you found out, Vincent is related to Gene but not to Skylor or Chen however that was one of the most interesting guesses I got. For Kai's new developed personality, I am planning to go along Skybound with the personality I've written for him (still hot-headed but overly protective) because I agree, its dumb for LEGO to change his personality from hot-headed to an idiotic moron but oh well. Once again, thank you so much and tell your sister I said hi as well :)

**Once again, thank you to everyone for being so patient. I know I've promised that since I've been on an 8 week holidays I'll write more chapters but I didn't. It's that time of the year when Australia is super-hot and that's where my writer's block come in. Weird isn't it? Plus I always wake up whenever the sun rises (because I'm just weird :P) and it being summer, I wake up early – doesn't matter how early or how late I go to bed. I'll try to be back with a new chapter in a month. Hopefully 2 weeks but no promises. So don't forget to review and leave some comments on what you thought about the chapter as well as submitting your OC!**

**Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
**

**Appearance:  
Personality:**

**History/Background:**

**Weapon/Combat Skill:**

**Other (If required):**


	104. Chapter 104 - Virus Bug

**Chapter 104  
Virus Bug**

**.:Violet:.**

"This is a perfect place to lay low. No robots, no cameras; no problem." Violet heard Lloyd sighed with relief as the boys covered their vehicles but she couldn't relax, not now at least. With Sensei Wu gone and technology being their number one enemy, the ninja of air couldn't get herself to relax.

She secluded herself from the others by sitting in the shadow of a tree. She watched the simple exchange between Lloyd and Nya. The samurai only arrived minutes ago thanks to Kai getting in contact with her but little things like that is starting to paranoid her. Like what if that call tracked the Overlord to their current location? What if it brings the Overlord here where he can take the Techno Blades and Lloyd? But with no answers to her questions, the girl could only sigh and let her violet eyes rested on the scenery, constantly on the lookout for something… unusual.

In the forest, the sky was a range of warm colours, yet to turn into the brilliant dark blue they would always see on a clear night sky. It was almost like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle coming together. The air was rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, damp too indicating that the area was probably rained on before they came. The only movements she could detect were the occasional birds returning to their nests or squirrels dashing up a nearby trunk. The sound of running water in the brook has the same hypnotic quality as music that made Violet want to drink in the sound. There were a few blueberry bushes around but she stayed put.

It wasn't until the bite on her neck started to have a slight sting. Violet frowned as she raised her hands to the back of her neck and let her fingers roam over the swell. To her utter shock, the swell was huge compared to a normal insect bite. It was roughly the size of a macadamia nut. When she pressed down on it, she hissed in pain and quickly drew her fingers away.

"Is everything alright?" A weary voice asked her and when she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see Kai.

"Can you check my neck? Something bit me."

"And that what's concerning you?"

"Well I think if you have a look, I'm sure you would agree." Violet sighed and leaned her head down to let him have a look. As a response, she heard a gasp.

"What the? What bit you?"

"I don't know. It's on the back of my neck, how am I supposed to know?"

"You didn't see the bug?"

"Kai, I was surrounded by killing machines; you really think I paid attention to that?"

"No…"

"Exactly." She sighed wearily and lay against the tree.

"Does it hurt?"

"When you press down on it." She muttered. She watched as Kai sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Immediately she rested her head against his shoulder.

But something was off, she could tell. Compared to the bites she ever got they always stung for a little bit and then the pain washes away. This one felt like it was burning, as if her neck was being squeezed. Violet's face screwed into discomfort and she pulled away from Kai, earning a look full of concern and worry. She could hear him calling her name but it was like her mind had drifted to another world.

"_You all are going to die_." A raspy voice croaked out. Violet knew this was the voice of the Overlord. Immediately fear surged through her veins. "_We will find you and when we do, we'll kill all of you and get our hands on your precious Golden Ninja._"

"Get out of my head!" She barked out viciously and pressed her hands on either sides of her ears and pressed her forehead against the moist soil.

"_I'll make sure each slaughter is painful and slow. I want to hear every scream of agony. You all will be dead_."

"Get out!" When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she instantly bolted up and tackled whoever it was onto the ground.

"Violet, it's just me! Kai." When the realisation hit her, Violet immediately scrambled back. By now, all traces of the Overlord's voice was gone. "Are you okay?" But instead of replying, Violet looked around, looking past the crowd her team made around her. Her violet eyes searched for any sign of metal or even the Overlord himself. "Violet, speak to me."

"H-He was in my head." She answered and stood up, barging through the team to get a better look.

"Who was?"

"The Overlord. We said he's going to find us and kill us all."

"Violet," Zane's voice made her stop, "you're just under a lot of stress and you're tired. You were probably just imagining it."

"It was real though!"

"But I thought the only way to communicate with someone telepathically is if they're actually inside your mind."

"I thought so too but now I'm not too sure…" She muttered.

**.::.**

"Pupils, I give you the most powerful ninja in all the lands: The Golden Ninja." And upon this announcement, the dojo was filled with laughter while Violet could only sigh along with the rest of the guys. She knew Lloyd was much better than this, in their fights together he would fight so skilfully, carefully and smartly. Perhaps it's because he's against his father that throws him off.

Violet's mind slowly drifted away from the fight just as Lloyd recovered. She was still mad at the fact that the others didn't believe her. Like sure it's strange to suddenly hear your worst enemy's voice in your head but that doesn't mean it she's crazy. They already establish back when they went back in time that her life is already weird and full of surprises. But Violet was drawn from her thoughts when Jay elbowed her arm.

"What?" She asked only to get a groan from Jay.

"Garmadon just asked if anybody else wants to try, you should!"

"No thanks." Violet mumbled. She wasn't in the mood to fight. So instead, Garmadon decided for everyone to pair up and spar, Violet continuing to sit out. Personally she would have looked after the Techno Blades instead of Zane but the others thought it would be better for her if she was to stay with them. For _safety _reasons they said. However, this didn't stop her from watching Kai and Jay's spar match since they were literally right in front of her. The last thing she needed was for one of them to fall on top of her. The ninja of air couldn't say she wasn't surprised to see that their fighting techniques have increased thanks to Garmadon's lesson. Kai and Jay fought smartly, which was absolutely different since most of the time they don't.

"Is everything alright?" The girl heard Garmadon's voice from behind her and when she turned her head, he was indeed standing there.

"Yeah, just sitting out." She replied but moved back as Kai gave Jay a shove on the back towards her direction.

"How come?"

"The others think I'm going mentally crazy." She told him. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the truth either.

"Do tell." The new mentor said as he stood next to her with a straight posture however his eyes still scanned over his pupils.

"I've heard the Overlord's voice in my head… The others think that I was just imagining things since I'm 'under a lot of stress' and tired." Violet sighed and continued to watch as Jay managed to put Kai on the floor.

"The Overlord…" She then heard him say and look down to her. "He can definitely play tricks with one mind, I know this especially."

"So you don't think I'm going crazy?"

"No but I thought you guys said he's a virus. If he has no physical presence, I don't see how it's possible."

"Now that you mention it, neither do I-" But an ear-piercing scream made the whole hall silent. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold.

"The Techno Blades!"

**.::.**

If anything, Violet was surprised to see Zane walking back with the five Techno Blades in one arm while the other held the end of a rope which bounded its capture. Walking behind Zane was a person that made Violet's eyebrows raise high. It's skin was completely made out of metal, coated with matte white and purple circuits going along the robot's body. It's hair was like a mirror, reflecting everything. Every single strand was silver and so thin that it made Violet wonder how could silver be even crafted in a way like that. But the robot's hair was done in a rather rushed and loose bun with bangs hanging out. It's (or her's, Violet didn't really know how to address it) eyes were red, a brighter red than Kai's suit but there were no pupils or iris or anything like that. They were circles with red light with fake lashes pasted on. The robot's body, however, had curves instead of a blocky figure but it isn't highlighted to the point it really looked like a female human. But the way _she_ moved in the bindings made Violet wonder if the human robot's personality is like an animal.

"It's P.I.X.A.L but how did she find us?"

"How about we take her apart?" Kai's voice grumbled with anger as he charged forward.

"No, she was only programed what she was told to do." Zane immediately interrupted, placing a hand on Kai's chest to prevent him from reaching this P.I.X.A.L person. "She may hold many answers but there's perhaps an easier way." And with that, he picked up a Techno Blade.

Looking over to the weapon, she realised the Techno Blade resembled a staff. The weapon seemed to be made of gold and along the handle, runes were engraved in. Casting her eyes to the other Techno Blades, she saw they all were made of gold with runes written on them but each resembled a different weapon: a sword, a flail, chainsaw blade and a large dagger… What surprised her the most was that there weren't even a blade. There was the base of the blade to give the general idea what type of weapon it is but it was small and awfully blunt… It looks like it isn't even supposed to be a blade. However when Zane lifted his Techno Blade in front of him, a blade retracted out of the head of the staff with magnificent glowing blue. Violet watched with awe as Zane lowered the tip of the unique blade onto P.I. 's forehead. Then, it was like shards of frost washed over the robotic lady, starting from her head with a slow glow and travelled down her body. When it disappeared, instead of glowing red orbs, they were green. Not like Lloyd's suit but more of the traffic light green.

"Where am I?" Were the first words to leave her mouth. It lacked emotion and was flatter than a can of stale soft drink. It definitely beats Zane's own monotonous voice. "Why am I tied up?"

"You were under the control of the Overlord. How did you find us?" If anything, Zane's voice was soft as he spoke to her as he undid the bindings. It was almost the same kind of tone Zane used with Violet when they met for the first time.

"A tracking device was implanted in the purple ninja when she was in Ninjago City."

"What?!" Violet immediately yelled out, choking on her salvia in the process. Straightaway her hand went to the lump on her neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there's a tracking device in Violet? And she didn't even know?!" Jay exclaimed.

"I thought it was a bug bite!" She yelled at him she placed the tips of her fingers against the lump in the back of her neck. "What else does it do apart from track my every moment?"

"Our advanced technology allows the chip to connect to one of your nerves such as your nerve of hearing, allowing the Overlord to communicate to you from the other end of the device. However you cannot communicate back."

"See! I told you guys I wasn't going crazy!"

"Not only that," Pixal continued, "they have mimed Sensei Wu's memories. Now the Overlord knows all your hiding spots."

"My brother, is he okay?"

"Yes, but the Overlord wants your son. His power is the only way he can escape the digital realm and become real."

Immediately, upon this Violet grabbed a dagger from the belt around her waist and held it up to the back of her neck.

"Violet, are you crazy?! You'll bleed to death!" Kai instantly shouted.

"If this thing is tracking me then it means the Overlord knows we're here and he also knows we aren't going to split up. I can't allow him to become real." The caramel-haired girl snapped but as she was about to make the cut, a cool hand grasp her wrist, making Violet turn her head only to meet with green orbs.

"You cannot take the chip out."

"What are you talking about? The longer this things stays in me will make us the bigger targets. I need it out of me right now!" She yelled and instantly shook P.I.X.A.L's hand off and backed away.

"No, you don't understand-"

"I don't understand? No, it's you who don't understand-!"

"Violet, calm down and listen to what she have to say." Zane cut her off, instantly infuriating the girl.

"Fine, I'll listen to what she has to say." Violet muttered and crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers unconsciously playing with her engagement ring.

"The chip has a tentacle that wraps around the closest artery. When it is threatened to be removed, the chip will automatically squeeze it's hold; cutting off circulation therefor killing the holder." Just as P.I.X.A.L announced this, roars were immediately sounded from the others.

"What?! Are you saying once we remove it she'll die?!"

"This can't be true P.I.X.A.L, please say it isn't."

"There has to be another way!"

But Violet couldn't tell whether she was angry or sad or even scared. Possibly all three but she couldn't tell. It was like her body just went numb, leaving her fingers tingly. _This thing could kill me?! Then how am I supposed to get this thing out of me?! The longer I stay with everyone, the more danger I put on them and more likely the chance the Overlord could have a real body and ruin everything!_

But Violet was slowly drawn away from her train of thought when arms circled her from behind. It was a hug that was so warm. A hug that felt right. Hesitantly, she let her body sag, her muscles become loose. It always amazes her how a simple gesture like this from Kai could just melt away all her worries. He gave her the respect of an equal but cradled her like a cherished child. In that embrace she felt her worries lose their keen sting. Gently, he spun her around so they were face to face. She then felt him brush her hair back with his strong fingers before resting his calloused palm against her cheek.

"You aren't going to die, not when I'm around okay?"

"But if we don't take this out and you stay around me, you'll die. I can't have that happen." Violet sighed and pushed him away from his hug.

"And if you're by yourself, you'll die!" He empathised but Violet just sighed and walked away from him, pacing back and forth but she stopped when he walked in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "We do things together okay? If you jump, I jump straight away."

"I don't want that."

"But I bet you that if I jump, you'll definitely jump after me. Am I right?"

"Yes…" Violet grumbled but then she stopped. _How come I didn't think of that earlier? _"Unless I go away right now to distract the Overlord! That way he can never find you guys and it'll be a wild goose chase."

"What? By yourself? No way-"

"Kai it may be our only chance. Its better than me dying trying to take this out and it's definitely better than you guys dying-"

"Violet, you seriously need to stop playing the hero!" Kai hissed at her as his grip on her shoulders tightened. His amber eyes met hard on with her violet ones showing determination. "You have us, you're not alone. We're a team, we're a family and it means we all stick together doesn't matter how tough the situation is."

"Fine…" Violet muttered, before shaking Kai's hands off.

_I cannot believe it! Why are they all treating me like a child?!_

"But I did not come alone," Violet's ear just managed to hear P.I.X.A.L say, "Nindroids came as well."

**Uggghhh! This writer's block is killing me! But school starts tomorrow so I'm trying to squeeze every ounce of creativity and ideas out of me and put them on here. But massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed and submitted OC's! There's so many of you that I can't be bothered to writer all of your names down but thank you so much! **

**Now, about all the OC's, they're all amazing! I'm already torn between so many but as sad as I am to say, I don't think I'll be able to use any of them but two (quickly ducks behind a crate to avoid the hating stares). Maybe it would have been better if I explained what exactly this OC would be doing right? (laughs nervously). So as you guys have probably guessed, Violet would need to leave the others. While she's on her little journey, she'll meet someone on the road, that someone being the OC. Whatever environment it may be I don't care: in a forest, a desert, a snowy terrain or even a ghost town. But basically they're like a lone traveller and Violet will be travelling with this person for a couple chapters. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T MENTION THIS BEFORE! But if you can't be bother to make up another OC I'll happily alter the descriptions to fit. But honestly, the OC's are amazing! I love each of your own creativity! I'm sorry to have to disappoint you all with this news :(**

**Bl0ndie: **OMG! I love Alex's background, all of that despair and sorrow would be fun to write. It's something new and interesting!

**S0phia:** Hi! But awwww, thanks :)

**ceeceerocks2000:** Yes! 2000 born pals! XD But you're too sweet! :) But I love Serenity! Her name is so unique and her afro hair sounds awesome! My dad used to have an afro before he became semi bald XD But I also love how to tried to get her to stay close to the 'typical school girl trying to have a normal life' XD.

**MajorCartooniac: **Emma sounds amazing! I love her surname as well, it's so unusual like mine! But I really love your OC and how you described her appearance. I know I'm being a hypocrite here with Violet but in most stories most female OC's are usually beautiful. I mean everyone is beautiful in their own way but they just have that physical appearance that makes guys swoon but Emma is different. That's what I love about her!

**Kairocksrainbow:** I was hoping someone would do a male OC to spice things up but Tyler sounds amazing too! And who doesn't hate Cole's cooking? XD But I like how he has hatred for Kai, it's something different to any other OC I've read so far. Liza also sounds amazing! I doubt she's Tyler's sister since they have different surnames or are they two different OC entries?

**Samantha Rutledg:** Whoa 20? I like to think I'm good but I'm not that good XD But I love Star! She just reminds me of Captain America and I adore him! And that's okay, I'm not planning to ship any OC ;) But your OC also fitted in with the requirements so if you don't want to change her, that's perfectly fine. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? If you don't want to say, that's perfectly fine :)

**Dark Yugi: **Gwendolyn sounds absolutely awesomely amazingly wonderful! ( ;) ) I love her appearance and her personality but unfortunately, like I said previously, the OC's can't be related to any of the ninja or have a romantic interest or relationship with them otherwise it'll complicate the storyline I currently have. I'm awfully sorry :'(

**Kai4Ever:** Oooh yay! Another male (Keep them coming everyone XD). But your OC was one of the couple OC that fits the description so if you don't want to change him that's fine. But you're right, he does sound an awful lot like Nathan but Jonah does sound handsome but he also sound like a male version of Katniss XD

**CarlyShi208: **She sounds like an awesome OC! Someone funky and cool to be around with, unfortunately her attire isn't exactly traveller style (smiles sheepishly) but I still love her. And Cassie is one of my close friend's name :)

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire:** Chiyoko sounds a lot like me XD Instead I got brown hair with my ends faded from swimming and being in the sun. But I love her history and how it could have a link to the future of this story. But it's great to hear I'm not the only picky one XD And her slight fear of agliophobia would definitely be interesting to write!

**ElementzGirl7:** Rose sound so pretty! I already love her but unfortunately, she won't fit into my requirement but that doesn't mean she's bad. She sounds awesome!

**The Guest From Australia!:** Sorry, there's so many guests and I just didn't want to get you confused with someone else (smiles sheepishly). I love everything about Lyra's appearance and personality but unfortunately I can't have any OC relating to the ninja.

**MilesPrower22: **Oooooh! Melissa sounds awesome! But I can already imagine how she could fit into the story with her background! And I suppose a small crush can't hurt since who doesn't have a crush on the ninja? XD

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and submitted their OC's! Submissions are still available! You can sumbit a second due to this new change (sorry! T.T) I have to cut this short but I love you all! Toodooloo! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	105. Chapter 105 - Hidden Shadows in the Dark

**Chapter 105  
Hidden Shadows in the Dark**

**.:Violet:.**

When P.I.X.A.L mentioned that nindroids were here, Violet wasn't entirely sure how to envision them. The ninja of air expected either normal people – just a little bit robotic like – or actual robots like P.I.X.A.L. However, looking around she couldn't see anyone or anything for that matter of fact but she knew for certain that something is out there. Eyeing her team, she realised how everyone immediately got into a circle with their backs pointing inside. It didn't surprise her to see Kai standing particularly close to her.

"Don't do anything reckless okay?" He whispered towards her with a low voice but it still held warmth. She then felt cold metal against the palm of her hand. Looking down, she saw Kai handing her the Techno Blade that looked like a large dagger.

"I thought you were the more reckless fighter," Violet whispered back, earning a short-lived chuckle from the brunette.

"Last time we were in combat you got injected with a chip and the time before that you were severely injured and we all thought you were dead."

"You can't blame me for that," Violet muttered before redirecting her attention to the roof of Garmadon's monastery once she heard footsteps. Narrowing her eyes see could just make out the faint shadows that were on the roof. "They're invisible!"

And upon this announcement, one by one, a nindroid appeared. They would have been silver like P.I.X.A.L but their body shape was completely different to her's and Zane. While P.I.X.A.L had curves to represent she was female and Zane's body shape looked realistic to a human's, these nindroids were much squarer with broad shoulders, flat chest and a straight posture. Each nindroid wore a plain black ninja suit with purple trimmings however with every nindroid, their left arm and left side of their chest weren't covered with clothing, leaving their metallic body visible. But over their mask looked like a half-headset with a lens going over their right eye. Each were equipped with swords but turning around, Violet realise they weren't just on the roof of the monastery but literally a few meters from where they were standing.

Violet didn't waste any time and neither did the others. Instantly, she ran forward with her Techno Blade posed to fight. If these things can hack into the system, surely they can hack into the nindroids right? As she neared towards the nindroid, she saw it's hand move faster than the speed of sound and collided with her shoulder. Violet was thrown off balance and stumbled back, hissing as the pain from her shoulder travelled like shock waves to her fingers and toes. Before she knew it, she could hear another two nindroids coming her way. Barely having time, she just managed to dodge and allowed the two nindroids to barge into each other. It didn't take them long to recover.

"These nindroids are so much faster than u-!" She heard Jay yelled before he was cut off. She assumed he got hit by a nindroid. But instead of focusing on that, the purple-eyed girl kept a closer eye on her five incoming enemies.

They were much faster which Jay got right and with their hands and feet being metal, the blows will hurt much worse than a mortal's own hit. This made Violet wish for them to be fighting the Serpentine. Violet went in to attack again while making sure she didn't get hit but with the skill of combat these robots had, they were making it impossible for her to even hit them with the Techno Blade – whose white glowing blade retracted out a while ago. Just as she was about to use her elemental powers, Kai came out of nowhere and collided into her.

"Kai!"

"S-Sorry." She heard him groan, causing her to groan as well with the weight he placed on her much smaller body. But she gasped when she saw several more nindroid coming towards them, their weapons posed to kill. Immediately, she struggled to get her arms out from underneath Kai –who has yet to get off her- and once they were free, she casted her barrier around them both just as the six nindroids jumped.

"Kai, as much as I love you, you're freakin' heavy!"

"I'm getting there," he groaned and finally got off her. Immediately, she stood up and thrusted her arms out which caused gushes of wind to throw away every nindroid near them… and unfortunately Jay too.

"Hey! Be careful where you're blasting your wind!"

"Sorry!" She quickly called out. She then turned to Kai and gave him a nod before turning away and running off to the far side of the front courtyard and tried figure out how to shut down one of these robots.

Knowing that her Techno Blade won't do anything since she still isn't used to fighting with such a big blade, she took out her own daggers and tried to see if there were any loose cables that could be cut. If these were her birthday daggers Nathan gave her she was pretty sure she could cut through. Not with absolute ease but it'll cut through. However after trying to fight with two of them she couldn't find any weak spots.

"Zane!"

"No Lloyd, you can't use your powers! It'll only strengthen them!"

Upon this, Violet looked around to see Lloyd and Nya in the middle of the courtyard and Zane only a few meters away from her. Rage boiled inside of her when she saw eight of the nindroids have decided to team up and beat up the former nindroid. She instantly dodged her current opponents and dashed over to Zane before waving her arm to the side, making blasts of air push away the nindroids from Zane. Instantly Violet crouched down by his side and felt worry pull her at heartstrings when the warm icy blue eyes she usually sees were concealed away by closed eyelids. She struggled pulled him onto her laps. He was much much much heavier than Kai.

"Zane, wake up please!" She shouted before looking away and threw one of her daggers towards the closest incoming nindroid. She groaned with defeat when the little weapon simply bounced off the metal, enraging the robot. Whipping her head around, Violet felt lost of what to do with the incoming eight nindroids. Her element is clearly not damaging them unless she goes crazy over the top but there was the risk of damaging Garmadon's monastery and also her teammates. It was defiantly not a risk worth taking. So she held Zane closer and kept blasting away the nindroids who eventually got the idea to stab their swords through the damp soil and kept themselves stable.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Violet groaned and she could feel her legs getting sore from having a heavy nindroid on her laps. Clearly, this wasn't the best idea she have come up with.

But just in time as well, a golden tornado appeared out of nowhere and knocked back the nindroids. For a moment she thought it was Wu's spinjitzu since his was golden but once the user stopped in front of her, it didn't really surprise her to see Lloyd. With no words exchanged, Lloyd quickly crouched down in front of her and lifted Zane.

"What the heck does he even eat?!"

"Now you know how my legs feel," Violet groaned as she stood up with a wobbly start. But once she saw beams of red light coming out of the nindroids' lens, she quickly put her barrier once again over her and Lloyd. When the beams made contact with the barrier, they immediately ricochet off. Some came hurdling back towards the nindroid. When they made contact the nindroid exploded!

"Finally, a way to get rid of them." She heard Lloyd sighed with relief.

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"There's way more!" And she pointed towards the waterfall that was way off to their side that had nindroids jumping off with gliders attached to their back. From the distance they were currently at, the waterfall had been like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops. But if they can't hear the deafening roar of the water Violet knew they were far away enough that it'll take the nindroid a little bit more time to make their way over here. Their gliders weren't that fast.

"Seriosuly?!"

"Seriously." But a groan took their attention away and they both looked to Zane.

"Zane?"

"I-I'm okay…" The pale blonde muttered as Lloyd got him onto his feet. But once they heard Nya's cry that they needed to get away, Violet quickly put Zane's arm over her shoulder –even though he was a good foot and a half taller than her- along with Lloyd and they quickly followed the others into the monastery. Immediately, seeing the struggles the shortest person was having trying to support the tallest, Kai took over for her.

"Thanks," she said before quickly hanging back in the monastery as the others used the back door. Swiftly, she created a hurricane within the monastery and shot it at the wave of nindroids. Upon contact they were all thrown back or into the sides of the monastery. After that she quickly left to join the others. She was just in time as well to see the others jump into the mill wheel. She quickly jumped into one of the buckets and as she did, Cole dislodged the wheel.

**.:Kai:.**

Out of all the plans Cole has ever made as team leader (which Lloyd is now somehow….) they could never compare to this one. It's not that Kai is saying he's dumb or anything like that but the plans was always simple and the same. '_Travel in shadows and then attack when they're least expecting'. _Although rolling down in a mill wheel wasn't the most comfortable idea it worked effectively. Once the brunette got out, his aching back sighed with relief that he would no longer be in that position.

"It won't be long until they figure out that we have used autopilot."

"Especially not when my chip is tracking us here," Violet sighed from his side when she finally got out. "I think it would be best if we split up."

"Not again…" Kai groaned as he looked back at his future wife. Violet was stubborn. That was absolutely undeniable. She was more stubborn than him when she wanted to be. It was like his side of the matter would never matter to her. At least he would consider stuff she would say whereas she wouldn't whenever he was being 'stubborn'.

"But Violet, is that the best idea we have? We obviously can't even handle one nindroid and let alone a whole army for a smaller group. We actually fled; we all knew we had no chances of winning," Cole started but Kai watched with unease in his gut as Violet immediately groaned.

"Because I led them here. I reckon the safest plan to have is for us to split. At the moment I'm tracking Overlord to the two things he wants desperately: the Techno Blades and Lloyd."

"So what do you suggest then?" Misako piped up.

"Keeping Lloyd and the Techno Blades is basically giving a present to the Overlord. Easy and no trouble."

"Well I'm staying with Lloyd. If the Overlord wants my son, I'm not letting him out of my sight," said Garmadon as he placed an over the young blonde's shoulders.

"What? Aren't you guys listening to yourselves? Splitting up is the last thing we need right now until we know a way we can defeat this stupid robots. Not that I'm saying you're stupid Zane," Kai argued and rubbed his temple. "Like Cole mentioned earlier, we can't even handle a single nindroid by ourselves so if the army happens to find one of the groups and assume everyone is together and send all their nindroids, that group won't even stand a chance."

"Which is why I'm going alone, so I can lure them away from Lloyd and the Techno Blade so that doesn't happen," the short girl argued back at him, making the blood boil in his veins.

"You can die by yourself!"

"It's better than having the Overlord having a real body and killing countless more people!" She yelled back at him, frustrating him more. "Look, we don't have much time and I don't see anyone coming up with a plan."

"Kai," Nya said softly, drawing his attention away from Violet, "this is the best way to go. Everything she has said seems to be the best answer."

"Who's side are you on?" The brunette asked with a low voice but he could see sadness over his sister's face.

"Look everyone. I know this is hard for us to accept Violet going off by herself but just like she said, we can't risk losing the population of Ninjago City," the samurai sighed before casting a look at Violet who then nodded. The brunette's sister then looked at Lloyd. "Zane's falcon knows the secret location of my Samurai X cave. You and your father go and take what you need to get as far away from us as possible."

"Listen to yourself Nya! Do you really think this is the best choice?" The brunette argued once again.

"I don't think it's the best choice but it's the only choice we have," the girl sighed.

"But -no offence Garmadon or Lloyd- you're sending the only person that can turn the Overlord real by himself with his father. A group of two isn't even a group! Especially not against the nindroids-"

"Kai, will you just shut up for a minute?!" Nya exploded, only making the ninja of fire groan and '_patiently' _waited for her to finish. "That's why we will shut down the power. I remember P.I.X.A.L mentioning how droids are hooked up to the power while Zane runs on his own battery source. If we shut down the power, we shut down the nindroids along with the tracker in Violet. But like she said, she'll have to go alone-"

"-but-" He stammered but got completely ignored by his sister.

"- by doing this, this will draw the Nindroids away from us making it easier and quicker for us to shut down the power and hopefully in time before Violet would have to deal with them," Nya concluded and looked to Violet once again. The ninja simply nodded. "So who's in? And be quick, we don't have much time."

"I am," Violet immediately said. Kai could only just sigh and let it go. Now that Nya said that they would shut off the power, he felt a little bit more reassured by this plan. At least he knows that Violet will not definitely die on this plan but that still didn't make it okay. After a couple seconds, a few more 'I am' chorused only leaving him to decide.

"Does it really matter what I say? The plan is already in favour."

"Alright, it's decided then-"

"Wait, hold on," Kai quickly interrupted, "at least make it that I go with Violet."

"No." Was the immediate response, making him groan. "Listen, we don't have time to discuss this at all. It's already decided and agreed on." And she passed her Techno Blade to Nya. "Once the power's out, where do we go?"

"I haven't decided that yet but Lloyd and Garmadon should stay clear from us and stay somewhere remote," Nya mumbled.

"Well there's always my parents' junkyard. I know it may not be the most ideal place but no one will expect us there."

"Okay then, it's decided. Once we shut off the power, we'll head over to Jay's junkyard. Violet, once you know clearly that the power is shut off, join us. Lloyd and Garmadon, just stay clear until we know how to stop the Overlord with the Techno Blades."

**Hi everyone! I hope you like but I come with good and bad news (up to the reader if it's bad). All of the OC's are amazing and I seriously had a tough time choosing so guess what? I'm adding different qualities of a couple people's OC together. I hope you all aren't mad but there were just so many good ideas here and there within many OC's. So (I wouldn't say winners, that just seems mean) the people who's going to get their OC's converge are: Kai4Ever (Name, gender, appearance, combat skill and other), ElementzGirl7 (History and combat), ALookIntoMyWorld (Personality), CarlyShi208 (Combat) and FlameNinjaofDarkFire (History about living in the Whaling Alps). I'm also doing a cameo of Kairocksrainbow's OC Tylor !I'm incredibly sorry I didn't use anybody else's OCs but they are amazing! I recorded all of them in a journal so maybe I may use them later on in the story when a role is needed :) **

** Kairocksrainbow: **Only you and Kai4Ever posted male OC's and I realised I needed one more so yay! :D

**Samantha Rutledg: **Happy Birthday! I kinda made sure to post this on your birthday but I'm not sure if I'm a day early or late since we live in different time zones.

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **Oops, that was a typo. Sorry bout that (smiles and chuckles sheepishly)

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed too and submitted more OC's. Unfortunately, now that I'm in grade 11, the work load has intensified from last year and I already got art projects due and bombed with loads of homework. My chemistry homework took me 6-8 hours and so on so on. So I apologise in advance if updates become a monthly thing. :( But thank you to everyone who has been so patient, it means so so so so much to me. Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88 **


	106. Chapter 106 - Unbearable

**Chapter 106  
Unbearable**

**.:Violet:.**

The forest was ancient. The trees were thick and old, roots were twisted. It might once have been filled with bird-song and animals that roamed but now it was ages past its former glory. Its canopy was so dense that you could only see the occasional streak of sunlight that rarely touched the forest floor. With every step she took, her boots would leave a footprint in the damp soil showing every intricate detail of the grip work underneath but sometimes, she would steps on leaves; new green ones, yellows ones slowing dying and the brown ones that would immediately crunch underneath her light weight and break into little pieces. Occasionally, a wind would blow by but it would only be soft; just stirring the fallen leaves in its path. However, with no sunlight to penetrate the canopy of thick leaves with warmth, Violet drew her jacket around her closer.

It has been a couple days since she have seen the others. Thanks to Zane falcon which visited yesterday, they informed her they were now behind schedule due to the fact that the train they tried stalling away in led them further away from the power station so they are forced to go on foot to avoid the same mistake. But the ninja of air made sure to travel as far as she can go into the mountains and into the thick forests but unfortunately, she had to make the distance by foot. If the Overlord was true to his word and said he was tracking her every move, flying away with great speed would surely mean she's straying away from the team. But if a group of ninja wanted to hide away from the Overlord, why not go into a dense forest? Surely that would be Violet's first pick to look if she was an evil lord. But knowing purple in the forest would surely attract attention, the girl went past a village and 'stole' some clothes. Well she went into a store in the middle of the night and took some clothes but she left money behind. All she took was a pair of brown leather boots, fitted black trousers, a black tee and a brown leather jacket with fur lining. If she had a choice, she would have chosen to wear all black but unfortunately, brown was all the store got for boots and jackets. But surely that isn't stealing… Same went for the grocery store, she needed to refill her food supply and other stuff.

But soon, the beautiful sound of running water met her ears. Violet sighed with relief as she had only finished her water supply a couple hours ago. Immediately, her brown leather boots took bigger strides as she was determined to get to the brook. The river came into sight and Violet gasped at the beauty of it. The brook is a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amongst the green of the forest. Violet immediately jogged over and took her bag off. She got onto her knees and placed her hands into the running water. The girl softly smiled when the coolness of the water relaxed her fingers. Immediately, she cupped her hands and splashed her face; getting rid of the grime. She then went into her bag and fished out her two bottles. Once she filled them up, she placed them back into her back and lowered her face towards the water. Opening her lips, she allowed the water to flow in. It was like bliss had set her mouth on fire. After drinking, Violet sat back up and wiped her face dry with the fur lined collar. She then placed her bag back on and proceeded to continue her hike.

Although she did have to admit, she felt lonely. She missed the playful banters she and the others would have over breakfast, lunch or dinner and she definitely missed the smell of Sensei Wu's tea… and the taste of it too. Softly, Violet sighed and looked down to her feet as they followed alongside with the stream. She wondered if it was possible to worry so much. All she knows is that her adoptive father was in the hands of the Overlord and who knows what the villain has planned for him. Violet knew the Overlord won't hurt Wu like Vincent hurt her. This caused Violet to exhale deeply again and she looked down to the engagement ring on her finger. She really missed the way Kai would hold her in bed, spreading the warmth into her body and how he would comfort her during the night after the dream of Vincent trying to drag her down deeper into the water. Yes that the talk with Gene helped but Violet couldn't stop but have the dreams.

But looking past her ring, she stopped to see footsteps in the dirt. Crouching down, she realised they weren't new tracks. She placed her boot next to the footprint and saw that these aren't from footprints (if she happened to walk in a big circle) but someone else's because these foot prints were much bigger than hers. Smaller than Kai's for sure but they were bigger than hers. Immediately, she went to grab her bow and an arrow. She lodged it onto the string and looked around. So far, she saw nothing. Looking back down to the foot print, she believed they were to be older than a day. She was no hunter so how was she supposed to know? So Violet got back up and followed the foot prints with caution. Her hand gripped tightly around the wood of her bow while the fingers on the other hand lightly gripped the string as her thumb gently brushed over the fletching of her arrow.

As she followed the steps, she kept looking over her shoulder, expecting to see someone follow her but no one did. But she stopped as she saw what the footsteps were leading her to. Up ahead was the trunk of a great tree. Violet was sure that she would need ten or more of her to wrap over the tree trunk. But as she got closer, she saw engravings on the bark. _In loving memory of Tyler_. It appeared to her it was whittled in with careful orchestrated engravings as if someone drew it with a calligraphy pen instead. Looking down, she saw a few white pebbles on the ground and immediately she knew this was someone's grave. She quickly bowed her head in respect until she heard a wavering voice.

"Put your weapon down and move away!" The stranger shouted. Immediately, this got Violet on the edge and as a result, she held her bow tighter. But she could tell this boy –yes boy- was more scared than her. His young voice –maybe thirteen?- shook and wavered and she could tell he was trying to act tough. Judging by the noises her ears were receiving, she also assumed he was shaking by the rattling sound of an item he was hold. "I said to drop it and move away!"

And that's when she heard a click. More like the bolt of the gun sliding back to get ready to shoot. Instantly she froze as her body remembered the searing pain of the bullets Vincent shot at her. Not wanting that to happen, Violet slowly placed her bow far away from her.

"Stand up but no sudden moves otherwise I'll shoot you!" And she did was she was told. "Hands behind your head and I want you to take a step back." And she did. "Now turn around – slowly."

And slowly, she turned around, her heart hammering against her chest. Just as she thought, this boy did seem to be around the age of thirteen, maybe fourteen but there would be no way of telling if his wavering hands were going to pull the trigger or not. He had tousled light brown hair which also almost seemed like the colour of sun-bleached wood. There are some dark streaks for sure but the pale browns dominate, never pale enough to be blonde and without any golden hues. However, his hair was thick and seemed to be roughly styled into a falcon hairstyle. His teary eyes were a soft light brown which was also the exact shade of a latte. A ring of gold hung inside his iris, adding another layer of depth. His face showed youth and tear strains however, it was strong and defined as if they were moulded from granite. He was a couple of inches taller than her which didn't surprise her since she was fairly short however his body didn't seem to be made of muscle. He was rather lean and a nervous wreck. Looking to his boots, Violet could tell that the foot prints belonged to him but looking to his hands, she was surprised to see they were… well delicate in a way but also a little bit rough.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Just put the gun down," she spoke softly but the boy shook his head and pointed the rifle at her.

"How do I know you won't even try to kill me?" He argued back, his brown eyes darting to her bow.

"You don't," she simply told him, "just watch me." And she bend down to pick up her bow. Immediately, a loud bang was heard and the dirt by her hand exploded into the air and rain over her. She was relieved the boy missed but her heart won't stop hammering.

"Leave it!"

"Please," she continued to speak softly and once she felt the wooden in her palm, she picked up her bow and threw it to the side. "There, I'm unarmed."

"No you're not! Throw your sheath over here," he demanded. Knowing there was no point in denying, she took off her sheath of arrows and threw it to his feet. "I can tell you have more weapons, give me your skinning knife."

Well, it was true she had more weapons but not exactly a skinning knife. But if she was going to get away from this boy, she knew she had to earn his trust for him to let her go. So, she fished all her daggers out of her bag threw them hilt first between them – so she doesn't give the boy the wrong idea of her trying to stab him. Then she reached into the boots and her jacket to pull out the reminder of her daggers. When she looked back to him, she could only see a face full of shock.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice no longer wavering but his hands lightly shook as he readjusted his hold on the rifle.

"My name is Violet and I'm only here to get away from some people."

"What people? The police?"

"No, someone called the Overlord."

"Impossible. My brother told me it's all a legend. I'm not stupid!"

"Well neither am I," she answered carefully, "I didn't come here to hurt you. I'm just travelling through this forest so if you don't mind, I'll take my stuff back and continue on my way-"

"No! How am I supposed to know you won't try to kill me in my sleep? Only assassins bare weapons that many." He spoke in a shaky voice again. Immediately, she gave him the softest look she could muster.

"I know, I've been called an assassin a couple times but when I give you my word that I won't hurt you and I simply came to pass, I really mean it," Violet said softly but stopped when she heard a growl. Looking to the boy, it seem it didn't hear but seem to be in deep thought.

"B-But what word do I-"

"Shhh." She immediately silenced him.

"Don't tell me to-" But she can't him off again.

"Listen."

Another growl could be heard and when she looked to the boy, his light tanned skin went pale. It wasn't until thundering footsteps were heard and looking past the boy's shoulder, she could see a beast she hasn't seen before but she knew it was a bear. A big, black bear. Its teeth were exposed in an angry fashion. They were like sharp white daggers, hanging inside a dark, moist cave ready to find their target's neck. The bear's claws sliced through the moist dirt and its massive paws would powerfully kick the dirt out from behind it and it came straight towards them, running with its thick hide moving with the body. By the time the boy would move, Violet could already envision the bear to attack. Immediately she ran forward and pushed the boy to the side rather forcibly and grab the nearest dagger, it being her throwing dagger. So with an arm with the speed of lightning, she threw the dagger forward and watched it sail through the arm and lodged itself into what seem to be the shoulder of the bear. However, this had no affect other than enraging it more. Before Violet even had time to grab the next closest dagger, the bear lunged into the air and placed its paws on her shoulders, pinning her down.

Immediately, Violet's hands pushed underneath the jaw of the bear and tried to keep its snapping jaw away from her head but the weight of the bear was unbelievably heavy! As the bear's jaw snap in her direction, balls of spit would fly onto her face and she nearly threw up once she smelt its breath.

"Shoot it!" She yelled to the boy as she then placed her feet under the beast's belly and pushed upward. To her right, she could immediately hear the boy fumbling for his gun and before she knew it, a loud bang was heard but Violet immediately cussed out loud when she felt a burning pain in her leg.

"Sorry!" Came the apologetic response from the boy. She should have expected this from him. But the bear seemed to be agitated by the loud bang of the gun as its powerful paw came and hit her in the side, sending the ninja rolling along the ground until her back hit a tree. She groaned in pain and struggled to get up until she heard a scream.

"Help! Please!" Looking over to the boy, she could see fear plaster on his face, his brown eyes wider than saucers but sooner than later, pain entered the boy's face as the bear's powerful paw knocked him down and took his body into his mouth. A wail full of agony pierced through the air.

Quickly, Violet flew her way over to her bow and she went over to the arrows and lodged one on. Within seconds, she release and the arrow found its mark into the bear's back. A howl was sounded and the bear dropped his prey and turned to look at her. Instantly, she took another arrow and fired again, this time into its neck and not waiting for a response from the bear, she shot another arrow into its eye. After a couple of staggered steps, the bear collapsed onto its side. But the pain in her leg acknowledged itself, sending her falling to her knees with her hand clenching her leg.

"You… killed him." Violet heard the boy mutter with fright but also with a winch. Looking over to him, the fourteen year old had tears streaming down his face and his body shook with blood seeping through the wounds on the side of his torso.

"I have a feeling you encountered this bear before," she muttered before limping her way over to the boy to inspect his wounds. Blood has already seeped through his clothes which stuck to him as a second layer of skin. Immediately, she opened his jacket and helped him to take off his shirt and to her relief, he didn't push her away or told her to leave him.

"I-I'm sorry about shooting y-you… I don't have a g-good aim," the boy spluttered his apology.

"It's okay. This isn't the first time I've been shot." On the left side of his torso and back were shallow wounds of the teeth puncture. It didn't seem to have damage anything important but Violet used her element to bring her bag over (and she ignored the startled gasp from the boy) and took out a roll of bandages. Swiftly, she wrapped his torso.

"H-How did you do that?"

"A bit of a long story," she muttered as she tried to do it tightly but not too tight to hurt the lad but a winch escaped through his clenched teeth. She knew she needed to distract him from the pain, "tell me your name."

"Jonah," he replied.

"You met that bear before. If you don't mind me asking, can I know why?" She asked as she quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders to get him sitting upright a little more to make it easier for her to wrap him.

"The bear killed my older brother a month ago…" Jonah muttered bitterly before hissing in pain as she tied the knot.

"And you've been by yourself ever since?" She asked softly as her eyes casted over to the small grave. She didn't get a verbal response but a simple nod. But Violet knew she also needed to attend to herself.

So, with the courage she could muster, she stuck her fingers into the bleeding wound and groaned. Only until she could feel the bullet did she immediately grab it and pulled it out. She threw the bullet to the side and ripped the bottom of her shirt off and wrapped it around her calf. Violet then shakily stood up and went to put all her daggers back into her bag and picked up her bow and sheath of arrows. Finally, she limped her way over to the boy who still sat on the ground with his back pressed against the rough back of the tree. She held her hand out and offered him a smile. Hesitantly, he took her hand and she hoisted him up but he winched in pain immediately and she quickly placed his arm over her shoulders and supported his weight.

"Do you have a camp or something nearby?"

"Yeah." And with that, she let him tell her the directions and she followed.

**I am soooo sorry for the long update and to only give you a short chapter, school is a pain in the backside that I'm barely having free time to myself or to even talk to my close friends. Massive thanks to everyone who have reviewed, you guys are amazing! Your response made me so happy! So massive thanks to: Kairocksrainbow, Ninjagymnastgirl, Dark Yugi, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Bl0ndie, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, Kai4Ever, ALookIntoMyWorld, Mihoshi 2.0 and all my silent readers!**

**Kairocksrainbow: **Yeah (smiles sheepishly) that's how Tyler is introduced to the story.

**ALookIntoMyWorld: **Well I hoped I did the personality right because I made some minor alterations. I hope you don't mind.

**I doubt I'll be able to update within the next three weeks since that's when I'll be getting more and more assessments and so on. I'm so sorry everyone to keep you waiting for long but I really hope you understand, I won't be abandoning Fanfiction anytime soon.**

**Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	107. Chapter 107 - Burning Memories

**Chapter 107  
Burning Memories**

**.:Violet:.**

The day was long and stretched on forever as Violet helped the young boy back to his camp. It was a couple hours before mid-day when she bumped into Jonah and the bear but now, the sun was disappearing behind the trees, casting long and dark shadows onto the two travellers and the ground. With the sun no longer filtering through the canopy above, warmth fled causing a chill to wash through the forest.

"We're nearly there." She heard him groan softly.

"Good, once we're there I'll check your wounds again," Violet said with a neutral tone to her voice.

After a couple more minutes, her violet eyes could just make out a clearing of trees; it wasn't a big clearing but enough to have a small camp. As they got closer, she saw ropes connecting from the closest trees to the clearing as if to show the perimeter and the actual space of the camp however the ninja knew that wasn't the case. Judging by the way clothes and cloth was hanged on the line she knew it was a makeshift clothes line. In the middle of the camp, was a stone camp fire with sticks already piled and logs nearby. There were also two hand-made chairs that were on either side of the fire, both made of untreated wood. Towards the edges of the campground, a pile of leaves were gathered however it wasn't too far from the camp. It was simple and empty the camp was but knowing the pile of leaves was to act as a bed, she took Jonah over and helped him to leave down on it. After that, she lifted his shirt and undid the already blood-soaked bandages that she only applied hours ago. She was relieved the bleeding went down but she just hoped an infection won't spread.

"You still haven't explained to me how you did that thing before…"

"Well like I said, it's a long story."

"We have time."

"Alright then," she sighed as she looked at him in the eyes, violet meeting with light brown, "but first, tell me how much you know about the First Spinjitzu Master and Overlord."

"From what my brother told me, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago but the Overlord wanted to destroy it so they fought and both died by the sacrifice the master made and peace was restored," He replied as he stared into Violet's face. _What? No no no. _She thought as she shook her head. "Let me guess, that isn't right."

"No entirely. You got some parts right but that isn't the true story-"

"-legend."

"No, it's the history of Ninjago. The world of Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the power of the Golden Weapons he forged. There were five of them, the bow of wind, the nunchucks of lightning, shurikens of ice, sword of fire and scythe of quakes – each containing elemental powers which together form creation hence how Ninjago was created," Violet explained to the young boy while rattling her brain for the history lessons Misako and Scarlett gave her, "When the First Spinjitzu Master created it, he intended for the land to be of light and peace but it didn't last when darkness counterbalance that peace - and that darkness being the Overlord. He challenged the First Spinjitzu Master for the control of Ninjago. The battle raged for many years with neither side gaining a significant advantage for long. The First Spinjitzu Master eventually split his powers among a group of people by giving them elemental powers. The Elemental Masters aided the First Spinjitzu Master but the Overlord also called reinforcements to balance out the playing field. He created the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors which can resist the First Spinjitzu Master's powers – including the ones he gave to the Elemental Masters which placed them at a huge disadvantage. As a result of this, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split the land of Ninjago in half – Ninjago and the Island of Darkness which trapped the Overlord as the two lands were a balance of light and darkness."

"But couldn't he just cross over?"

"No, the Overlord lost his physical body and his spirit couldn't venture into Ninjago because of the balance… Look, I don't really get the balance thing either but that's what my sensei and my mentors told me."

"But how do you know that's all true? I mean it doesn't sound realistic to me, all of this power stuff."

"Well for starters, it's true because my Sensei is the second son of the First Spinjitzu Master. My two mentors – my deceased sister have been in contact with the First Spinjitzu Master in the spirit realm and my other mentor is the wife of the first son. And my little stunt with pushing the bear back is my control over the wind since I'm the descendant of the master of wind." And as she said that, she waved her hand in the air and a strong breeze blew through. "That's the history of Ninjago."

The boy remained silent, Violet could tell he was speechless as his mind tried to process the new information. "You said the reason you were in the forest was because you were trying to get away from the Overlord…"

"Yes."

"So he managed to cross over?"

"He did last year… How long have you been in this forest?"

"My brother and I left home when I was eight… so about six years now."

"That explains it. But before I continue on… how come you live in a forest?"

"Well my family used to live in the Whaling Alps until the structure of the village was deemed too 'insecure' so my parents and my brother moved to another village… I can't remember the name but my mother died giving birth to me leaving my father to take care of my brother and I but when I turned six –my brother twelve- my father married a rich woman. She was horrible, she always acted sweet and kind in front of my father but she used to abuse us so after two years, Tyler took me and we ran from that place and to here – our home… well until the bear incident…" Jonah told her softly as Violet went to wrap his torso in fresh bandages. "But how did the Overlord cross over?"

And so, Violet proceeded to tell him of the adventures she and the others had. It always brought a smile to her lips when she thought back to the old days; when it used to be against skeletons and the serpentine however she left out the personal details and the incident with Vincent. It pleased her to see Jonah intrigued into her story telling because it meant that it was a way for him to keep his mind of the pain and a distraction from the death of his brother.

"And that's why you're here? To get away from the Overlord?"

"Yes and it also means I have to go shortly otherwise you'll be involved with something you don't have to be in," she muttered as she got up and dusted her hands but a look of alarm flooded the youngster's face.

"Wait, you're leaving now?"

"Jonah, the Overlord and his forces can be here any minute, hour or day. I can't risk your life."

"But I can't do anything…" The boy whispered softly and forlornly. Violet mentally slapped herself when she realised she had forgotten all about Jonah's injuries.

"Alright, I'll stay but I think the most I can stay is for three days. After that I have to leave."

"Okay, thank you!"

**.::.**

At first, all she could see was darkness; just pitch black darkness. No colour, no light, no shade, just black. The air surrounding the girl was freezing, like tiny shards of ice biting at her skin. Then it was like someone had flicked a switch, the darkness faded away to a fiery orange which was all blurred but the heat became unbearable as if it now wanted to melt her skin and set the inside of her on fire. Like a broken camera struggling to focus, Violet couldn't grasp what was happening. Despite what she could see and feel, she couldn't hear anything; it was so silent that her ears started to ring. Finally, her eyes focused onto the orange and the sound hit her like an explosion of a bomb right next to her ear.

A plume of fire exploded into the blackness in a wash of red and yellow sparks and the flame rolling outwards like the smoke of a mushroom cloud. The flames roared like an out-of-time choir of lions that were trying to do the loudest roar competition. But then a subtle shift in the wind direction brought noxious smoke and ash raining down into her hair and eyes. With hands and clothing clamped to her mouth, she could only stand there with eyes as wide as saucers; her legs were frozen in place despite the heat. The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to the earth. Only in a matter of seconds, the scenery changed so that it was the interior of a house made of wood and on fire. Instantly the sound of cracking wood drowned the roars of the flames and when female ninja looked up, the wooden beams that went across the roof was engulfed in flames. Immediately she ran, trying to avoid the flames that kept hissing at her and licking her skin.

It wasn't until a loud groan of wood and then a loud snap came from above her head and her mind screamed out as the pain drove through her back. Every thought she just had become confuse as the burning pain licked up her back like scorching fire. Instantly her head fell onto the ground with eyes closed, trying to prevent the wave of tears trying to break through. She wept at her own suffering. She attempted rolled up in a ball -with the burning beam on top of her- of self-loathing and pain, wishing the world to end rather than for her to go through more of this pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw the flames towering over her like a wave at sea instantly bringing the memories of the haunting nightmare to flood her mind. Immediately she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but she didn't feel it, instead she the burning heat changed to freezing cold. It didn't take long until her body was thrashing in the water that engulfed her but as per usual, the power of the ocean's current held her away from the surface.

_Not again, please not again! Wake up! Wake up!_

But her pleads and wishes weren't fulfilled and she knew she was going to be trapped in this nightmare. Her frantic limbs were trying to bring her body up with harsh, brittle and useless movements. When the surface seemed to be escaping from her grasp, panic settled like stones in the bottom of her stomach. It didn't take long until her chest was on fire; burning agonisingly. Her violet eyes looked to the surface where rays of light penetrated through the waves but faded away once it got deeper into the water. The surface was mocking her, teasing her incapability to swim and to save herself.

Instantly, her violet eyes frantically looked around in her thrashing, on alert for Vincent– trying to ignore the stinging that occupied her eyes as well. Fear hammered in her heart harshly that it was the only thing Violet could hear until a laugh boomed around her, echoing as if she was in a cave rather than the ocean. But it was the laugh that made her blood turn cold like the freezing water and fear no longing wanting to escape but squeezing her heart in an unbearable grasp. Then out of nowhere, a sickening grin she knew too well and deathly grey eyes came into her view – only centimetres from her face.

_No no no no no!_

Vincent's hands seized her waist and pulled her roughly to him, they were squeezing her so tightly that she was sure he was bound to shatter her bone into pieces. Her hands tried pushing him away but it was no use. His mouth latched onto her neck and bit down hard, making her scream – emptying her lungs of oxygen. Her lungs felt like they were getting torn out by rusted claws that were like icicles; so cold that it burns. At the edge of her vision, she could see darkness seeping into view, threatening to take her away as the pain intensifies. The icy cold water of the sea washed her strength away as it also flooded into her nostrils and throat, threatening to gag her. But once she heard the repetition of her name being timorously called; everything vanished; the water, Vincent's bone crushing grasp on her and the pain was _gone_. Her eyes snapped open to only see a distorted image that was a blur of different colours with no details. Slowly, her eyes strained to focus on the source that called her name but she was finally met with a face full of worry – a face belonging to Jonah.

"Violet, are you okay?" His voice was timid, like a person trying to handle a deer – not wanting to scare it away.

"I-I'm alright… Sorry if I woke you up," she apologised immediately and sat up, turning her face away from him.

"No, it's okay… Bad dream? I get them most of the time." And upon this, Violet turned her head to meet with Jonah's light brown eyes. "They used to be about how our step-mother used to treat us but recently they're just the same thing, losing my brother to the bear with him saying with his final breath how it was all my fault..."

"I had those when I lost my sister but my parents' was a little different when I was younger," Violet whispered softly.

"Your parents?"

"They were murdered when I was four… I watched it happen underneath the bed."

"That's harsh…"

"Tell me about it," she mumbled as she lay back down but immediately got back up when she saw a small plant with white leaves growing near Jonah's bed. "Why didn't you tell me you had Yarrow?"

Immediately, she went over to the side of Jonah's makeshift bed and plucked the plant from the ground. It was about a meter tall (a little over three feet tall). The stem was green with silk like hair on it and the plant branches out near the top where tiny white flowers were bunched up together. Each flower seemed to resemble a daisy but a much smaller version. The scent was strong and sweet, almost like a meadow of flowers in spring. Immediately, she missed Kai. She remembered how he took her to that meadow where he proposed to her.

"Yarrow? Never heard of it but my brother and I used to collect those plants since it smelt nice."

"Well Yarrow is a great plant for healing burns, blisters, deep wounds and nearly everything. When I was gravely injured once I drank it as a tea but since we don't have any creams or ointments right now, I have to make it into a paste."

And immediately, she limped over to the fire place and put a bowl of water on top and started a fire. She immediately placed some of the leaves and flowers into a pot and grabbed another wooden sculptured bowl – which lay unattended by the fire - and placed the remainders of the plant in it and proceeded to crush it into a paste. Once she was done, she neatly scrapped the paste into a pile in the bowl and pour the tea she made into two finely whittled wooden cups –which she made a mention note to ask Jonah if he whittles- and she brought them over next to Jonah, she gave him a cup and set her's aside and proceeded to undo his bandages.

"Do I have to drink this?"

"What? I didn't poison it. Look, I'll drink it-"

"No, it's not that. I just don't like tea."

"What?!" She immediately shrieked and looked at his with a flabbergast expression. "What do you mean you don't like tea?!"

"I just don't like the taste."

"You're crazy! How can you not like tea?! It's the best!"

"It's awful!"

"No it isn't!" She shouted before taking a deep breath and looking at him sternly. "You know what, that isn't important. What is important is you drinking it whether you like it or not and if you refuse or whatever, I don't care what it'll take but I'll shove it down your throat."

"Okay, okay, okay…. Sheesh." Jonah muttered before giving her a glare and hesitantly drinking the tea. Violet made sure to carefully watch his expressions. It changed from forced disgust to a mild liking. "Okay, I have to admit, this tea is good."

"All tea is good. This one certainly isn't the best but it's nice and sweet… What tea have you tried?"

"How am I supposed to know? It was six years ago… I think it was called Jiaogulan tea…"

"Okay, I'll agree with you with that one, that one is gross."

**History lesson, scary and intense scene and then a giggle… But hi everyone! I'm back and I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait but I forced myself to write today because guess what? It's Undercover's 2****nd**** Birthday so hip hip horay! Life have been hectic for me that I couldn't update, it was hectic enough with school work but it was even more hectic since last week because we got robbed, at least $80 000 was stolen, at least! Remember when I said I was moving? Well we had a shipping container on our land we're going to build a house on and we stored some of our stuff in there, our kayaks, camping gear, bikes (including my dad's $4000 mountain bike – a Merida), all our family photos so every memories of when I was a baby to when I was ten is all gone, all my sport ribbons, trophies and just so much more stuff. Last week we found out someone has used a diamond tip grinder to cut through our shipping container and just took everything! All let left was subway rubbish. It's been a big toll on my family and me and is just devastating. And it's the worst time to happen too because it was just before my second week of exams so I couldn't concentrate properly. But anyway, I hope you all had a good Easter and enjoyed that chapter, I'll stop rumbling now. But thanks to everyone who have reviewed!**

**Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	108. Chapter 108 - Testing Talents

**Chapter 108  
Testing Talents**

**.:Violet:.**

Three days have passed and throughout those three days Violet haven't sensed or seen any nindroids but she has also learnt a lot about the young boy as well as him making a quick recovery. Not only that but Jonah taught her the ways of living out in the wild; how to make a good fire, how to skin animals the proper way and knowing which plants are edible or not along with some of the talents he possessed. The brunette may not be a good at using guns but he was alright with a bow but he was extraordinary at sketching and whittling. Whenever she would come back from finding food she would find him sketching away in a worn out sketch book or whittling at a piece of wood with intricate details.

Usually whenever the others and her sit at the table or do something, it's normally loud and noisy with laughter and the usual whiny complaints or freak outs Jay do on a daily basis; even though it was chaotic sometimes, it was a type of peace that made Violet feel at home. However, watching Jonah as he sketch or whittle with the fire softly crackling in the background also brought peace to her. She doesn't stare at him when he does his arts and crafts – that would just be plain creepy but she would often distract herself sharping her daggers or tending to her arrows even though they're absolutely fine.

"Hey Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can teach me to shoot?"

"Shoot?" She asked with her brows perked up. Sensei Wu didn't technically taught her how to shoot. All he did was teach her the basics and let her pick it up by herself since archery isn't the wise man's forte. Plus when he asked her to teach the guys it was always hand to hand combat, not archery.

"Yeah," Jonah replied with a bright smile as he sat up on his bed, "my aim is often off but you help me right?"

"Eer, sure. I haven't taught anyone to shoot yet but I'm happy to help you… But will you be alright?" She asked, indicating to his wounds.

"Of course… To be honest, when you were getting food yesterday I was walking around."

"Jonah!"

"But trust me, I'm fine. I know my limits." And this simple comment reminded her of Kai, how she would often tell him that after she recovers.

"Alright."

After a few minutes, Violet had created targets on nearby trees with the not-so-edible berries while Jonah stood by nervously, watching her set up while his fingers tap his bow. Once she was done, she turned around and eyed his bow.

"Did you make that yourself?"

"Yeah I did, not so bad for the first time making a bow right?"

"Ummm…" Violet slowly trailed off as she walked over to the youngster and grabbed his bow and quickly compared it to her's along with his arrows. His bow was made out of a sturdy wood no doubt, it wasn't as flexible as hers. His bow was also shorter than hers and heavier which surprised her while his arrows are shorter with not-so-straight arrowheads and the fletching too thick and not straight either. "First of all your bow is too stiff, heavy and short along as well as the belly of the bow not curve enough and there's no recurve. Your arrows' tips isn't centred, your arrows are too short for your draw length and are too thick, your feather fletches are too thin and long and… I think that's it." And when she looked at his face, she found it full of shock. "Did I go too harsh?"

"W-What? No of course not; so you saying if I fix all those things my accuracy will be perfect?"

"It'll be better but it'll acquire a lot of practice is you want to get your aim perfect."

So they sat back down again and Violet watched carefully as Jonah constructed his new bow. She made sure to collect a long piece of flexible wood that isn't green wood and showed him how long his bow needs to be based on his height and how much curve is needed for the belly/limb of the bow as well as the recurve based on his arm length. Jonah whittled with great precision that surprised the ninja that it looked better than the bows on display in Kai's blacksmith shop… coming to think of it she wondered Kai or Nya whittled those bows.

"How's this?"

"It's good."

"But it's doesn't look as curvy as your bow."

"Of course not, we haven't added the string to your bow yet. The string will pull and put tension throughout these parts of the bow. If it's too curved the arrow won't travel that far. Trust me, the string will curve it well enough."

And she rummaged through her bow repair kit and took out a spare string she had in case if the one on her bow ever snaps. It has only happened once, a couple weeks before she was set on her undercover mission. Once Jonah had whittled the bow that there were no grooves, Violet bended the bow and placed the string on.

"Tada, you got a perfectly good bow, now to make new arrows."

So while Violet got all her equipment out Jonah whittled the shaft for the arrows with speed Violet never thought he had but all of them were straight. Violet measured out the arrows to the correct length according to Jonah's arm span and length and then she got Jonah to carve half of the thirty arrows' tip so they are perfectly centred and pointy while Violet use some of the arrowheads (broad heads) she bought a while ago and placed them another the other half – it's not like she's going to use these arrowheads so may as well give them to someone who will use them.

"Broad heads are often used for hunting for big animals such as deer or even bears. Not only are they good for hunting but for self-defence as well," she told him as she finished the last one and proceeded to glue onto the short and stiff fletches onto the arrows.

"You know a lot."

"The bow used to be my first weapon of choice but now I'm leaning more into the side of twin daggers. But once these arrows are done, we can start practicing."

**.::.**

"You need to make sure that when you hold your bow you can rotate your elbow up and down and to the side. If your elbow doesn't rotate, it means you're holding the bow wrong and you'll get a bruised inner elbow and the arrows veering to one side of the target but you also have to make sure it's straight before raising or drawing your bow," she instructed as she watched Jonah hold up his newly made bow with an arrow notched onto his string. "This will help keep your upper body aligned which then results in a stronger shot and better accuracy. Good, now draw your string." And Jonah's fingers grabbed the string with the notch between them and pull back. "Bring your hand back even more so it rest against your jaw, just by your chin."

And he obeyed as he pulled back, Jonah's latte brown eyes darting to where the arrow was resting against the bow, to her then to the target. Violet stayed quiet and allowed the boy to aim but he didn't and let go, the arrow whizzing from his fingers and past the tree that held the target.

"Oh…" he muttered sadly but Violet shook her head.

"You didn't take the time to aim. It'll take time to get used to a new bow so its point of aim will be different from your old one or from any other bow. Once you get used to the bow, get used to aiming towards the middle and take your time. It took me many months of intense training to finally aim quickly and shoot dead centre of a target."

And Violet continued to train Jonah until the sun started to set, casting long shadows onto the ground. As Jonah went to wedge the arrows out that hit the target –but not the centre- Violet went around collecting the arrows that missed the tree. They also agreed to use the arrows with the whittled tips, not the ones with the broad head so Jonah won't damage the arrowhead when shoots it into the bark however he is improving; it's evident with the consistency of arrows that actually hit the tree and she felt proud she helped this young boy to know how to defend himself a little more. When she got back, she saw Jonah standing with her bow in his hand along with a quiver of her arrows.

"Want to show me how a pro does it?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"I don't want to show off."

"Nah, you won't. I just want to see how good you are and to see what I can copy off you."

So with a sigh, Violet walked over and got her bow and arrows off Jonah and notched an arrow onto her bow. The setting sun casted a dark shadow onto the tree, making it difficult to see where the actual target is but nevertheless, with one swift movement, she draw the string back, took a couple seconds to aim and let go, hitting centre of the target but not exactly the middle.

"Wow, you're really good."

"Thanks." She smiled as she loaded another and shot it again, getting closer to the centre. Within the next four arrows, one finally hits what Jonah calls 'dead centre'.

"What happens when you shoot another arrow towards the dead centre? Like what happens to that other arrow that's there."

"I don't know, I never had that happen before?"

"Wanna try?"

"Eh, why not?"

And so she tried but each time the arrow strayed from the exact middle creating a cluster of arrows on the target. Once the sun has set, Jonah lit up the fire and Violet continued to try and hit the arrow that was in the dead centre of the target.

"I have never seen anyone with such determination as yours."

"Well I like a challenge," she muttered as she went towards the target and pulled out the arrows except for the one in the middle. Once she got back to her original position, she drew the string back and paused, taking time to aim this time. After a few seconds, she let go and she watched as the arrow flew from the string and straight into the fletch of the centre arrow and lodge into the tree.

"You were close!" She heard Jonah exclaim from the side but she wasn't done yet. She loaded another arrow and aimed again however this one wasn't as close. Mentally growling and her patience running thin, Violet swiftly loaded another arrow, aimed and let go. Miss. _Again_. This time, making a verbal growl, she grabbed another arrow and aimed. Instead of a few seconds, she aimed for at least fifteen seconds. _Please get it this time._ She mentally begged and she let go… only to miss again. "How about a break?"

"Yeah… that sounds good…" Violet muttered as she placed her bow and quiver of arrows down and went to cook dinner with Jonah.

**.::.**

After the mixed nightmare she had this morning, Violet wasn't keen getting back to sleep. It seemed like a chore, sleeping, it felt like there was no point in getting any if it left her shaking with fear in the morning especially if she can't get Kai's comfort: the way his arms would wrap around her, securing her; the way his body heat would sooth her and remind her that she was no longer in the freezing ocean and the way he would mutter sweet nothings into her ears to reassure her everything was alright – as long as she's with him. But that doesn't mean she regrets not letting Kai join her, she just hopes they can shut off the power so she can join them as soon as possible… But it also means she would have to leave Jonah.

Over the past few days Violet has found herself growing fond over the young boy and to be honest, she's a little bit reluctant to leave which is why she hasn't. Yes that Jonah's wounds are healing fairly well, he can stand up and walk but he still have to take it easy otherwise he would open the wounds that have healed over with a thin layer of skin. She have decided she'll leave as soon as she feel something or when Zane's falcon comes to inform her of the power outage.

The ninja tried to find comfort on her makeshift bed but each turn and twist just resulted her to roll onto a stick. Eventually, Violet sat up and watched the fire died away into embers, the warmth fleeing into the cold of the night. She waited for a couple minutes until she finally felt the chill settling into her bones – that's when she stood up and went over to the fire and poked the embers, put on three more fire wood and flicked her finger, causing a small breeze to gently caress the embers. Within seconds they brightened and rose into a flame that engulfs the logs.

She watched the flames as the glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars against the dark contrast of the ground before disappearing into thin air. The actual fire itself swayed in the air with such beauty and grace; the bright colours of red, orange and yellow twirled while casting shadows on the ground, dancing. This beautiful flame had a strong disparity to her previous nightmare, the one before the drowning however the nightmare didn't occupy her mind long; thoughts of Kai invaded it. Violet smiled softly as she watched the flames, her mind remembering how Kai shared so many traits of a fire – the two sides of fire. There's the impulsive side that burns and hiss without much thought, just going through the motions and burn through everything in its path as it doesn't control itself when it's spread out; and there's the side that holds grace and beauty and is very controlled, protective, passionate and comforting. Kai is both of these sides: he's so quick to jump into action without much thought; he is quick to jump to conclusions; and he's so quick to anger and cause so much wreckage when he doesn't control himself. Yet the brunette is also graceful in his fighting that it's beautiful to watch even though the bender of fire may not even notice that; he's so protective of the things he love and are passionate about: his friends and family therefore comforting them in their lowest points.

A sharp intake of air quickly made Violet turned her head towards the youngster – to only see he wasn't in harm's way or show any signs of being in a nightmare; he was simply just rolling around, pointing his back towards the fire – it's a great thing he's a heavy sleeper although it's not a good thing to be a heavy sleeper when you live in the wild. The female ninja sighed with relief whatsoever and got up and headed to where she last left her bow and quiver of arrows and picked it up. She remembered how last year when she met Nathan for the first time it was her first time fighting in the pitch dark and never have she thought about training in the dark – well technically she hasn't trained since arriving at the Dark Island. Although shooting the bow with little light isn't the same as fighting in pure blackness with twin daggers, it was better than nothing plus Violet wanted to get back into using her bow more often – she missed it dearly.

Violet stood just about twelve meters (about forty feet) away from the target that was roughly painted onto the tree with the dead centre away taunting her. With one swift and fluent movement, she grabbed an arrow, loaded it and shoot. The arrow landed in the second ring from the middle (since archery targets consist of five rings). This time, Violet tried taking only a couple seconds to aim and the arrow lodged itself in the centre but only a coin away from dead centre. Arrow after arrow she shot, each hitting the centre ring but never hitting the dead centre arrow; she couldn't even hit another arrow when she tried aiming for it!

The female ninja slowly grew frustrated but she took out her arrows and tried again and again. She probably tried for hours; there were many times when she went through every little step slowly and probably aimed for a minute (resulting her arm to ache from holding the firm string back for too long rather than holding it up) but it still missed.

The sun peeked over the horizon, casting it warm rays through the thick foliage of leaves above but it did increase the light however, with the darkness fading away Violet still couldn't hit the stupid arrow. While taking the arrows out of the tree for the thirtieth time, she angrily wondered whether it was the lack of sleep, the darkness, something wrong with her arrows or if the target was purposely moving. Violet ruled out the last idea and stood at her normal position and tried again.

This time, the sun was higher in the air; signalling mid-morning. Violet turned her head, expecting a sleeping Jonah but instead, she founded him sketching in book, his nose buried deep within the pages with the charcoal wiggling wildly in the air. Violet found everyone's concentration face amusing but they all differ from each other although coming to think of it, Jonah's concentration face closely resembles Jay's. While Kai's consisted of furrowed brows and a frown, Jonah's and Jay's were a mischief twinkle in the eyes with brows slightly furrowed but not to cause wrinkles on their forehead like Kai but their nose was slightly crunched and is often dirty: Jay from the oil and the tinkering mess from his inventing while Jonah had charcoal smudged on his nose. Violet momentarily wondered if it was a '_J_' thing like the first letter of your name determines your concentration face but dismissed it immediately when she didn't want to think that her concentration face looks like Vincent's.

"Whatcha drawing?" Violet asked, frightening the young boy.

"O-Oh, I didn't thought you noticed me since you looked so focused on hitting the arrow."

"Well I was until now… Hungry? I could use a break."

"Sure."

Violet proceeded to take out the berries she collected yesterday and sorted them into the two perfectly whittled bowls and gave one to Jonah who closed the book once she got close… Starting to think of it, she have never saw any of the youngster's drawing. So after she finished breakfast and Jonah with his, she quickly put the bowls away and noticed Jonah was sketching in his book. Once he caught her looking, he tilted the book as if shielding it away from her.

"Hey Jonah?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind me looking at your book right?"

"Huh?"

"Can I see it?" Violet repeated hoping that he would catch what she's asking. The boy appeared to be alarmed but held the book towards her, looking away as if embarrassed or nervous. However, she walked over and sat down in front of him and gently took the book.

She started from the start. The first four pages was covered in childish doodles; there were barely any gaps to fit in even the smallest drawing, it was a chaotic mess of stick figures but as Violet progressed through the book, the doodles turned into drawings, the drawings turned into rough sketches and then finally, elaborated sketches with intrigue details like the curve in a bird's wing span that has taken flight but she stopped when she found a page with a young man's portrait on it that looked a bit like Jonah. Only a fool wouldn't be able to tell that it was the artist's older brother, Tyler.

From the darkness of the shading and the thickness of the charcoal that have been used, Violet could tell that the older brother had short black hair that looked like it haven't been tamed in a while – even though it's short. The young man had sharp features by the way his strong jawline was drawn and his sharp cheekbones highlighted clearly by the shading – almost like Jonah's own face. Tyler's nose was thick, not holding a delicate structure like Jonah's. His brows were thick, not as thick as Zane's or Cole's but just thick and dark, also almost like his eyes. The man's skin was shaded in a way that made Violet interrupt he had a light tan light Jonah yet pale lips.

"My brother," Jonah spoke softly.

"He looks a lot like you."

"Yeah… I heard when we were younger."

Violet slowly turned the page to see a few more sketches of animals but she stopped when she saw a sketch of her. A small gasp exit her lips as her eyes roamed over the sketch of her. It was her shooting. It was weird how Jonah was able to sketch her even though he was directly behind her but he sketched her from an angle that was in front of her but also to the side as if the drawer was beside the target when she shot it. Violet focused on the sketch of herself. Her face was skewed in concentration, both eyes looking with soft but fierce determination at the unseen target. Her brows had a slight slant and her eyes slightly narrowed. She was amazed at how Jonah was able to sketch the texture, shading, highlight, depth and way her hair fell in its natural, super loose curls. Her hairline was also drawn flawlessly. He drew her jawline with such precision and her cheekbones were defined perfectly to how they should be. Her nose was small and her lips were just presented how they should be. Her body was standing tall (despite her height) and firm with her feet pointing to the side and her arms and bow pointed towards the unseen target. Her bow was sketched flawlessly with the wood texture popping out. The whole sketch just made her breathless.

"Jonah… This is beautiful. I-I never had anyone sketch me before," she gasped with amazement as her fingers trail softly over the sketch but faintly as she was afraid of smudging the work of art.

But she smile turned a little bit sad. In a way, the sketch looked a lot like Scarlett as well; after all, they're sisters that shared many facial qualities. Immediately, the scene of her death filled Violet's mind and she immediately tried to push that memory away. She tried avoiding thinking about her sister, not because Violet doesn't love her but because she just doesn't want to remember that unforgettable day.

"You're not mad or creeped out that I just took a sketch of you without your consent?"

"Hey, don't ruin the moment," She laughed breathlessly.

"Well… Am I missing out on something? Like a scar I'm not aware of? Or a dot or freckle?"

"No, you're not missing anything." However, Violet eyes roamed the picture to see if there was something missing. The clothing he drew perfectly resemble hers, the thickness of her fur collar and the stitching on her coat; he even got the chain of the necklace Kai gave her drawn with perfect little links – she wondered how he did it. The female ninja tried looking for something that was missing then she saw it, he was missing her ring. She handed the artwork back to the youngster.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, I just realised. My ring."

"Ring?" Jonah's voice was laced with confusion. Violet showed her hand and felt somewhat proud to show off the ring Kai gave to her, it reminded her how he proposed to her in the meadow. "You're engage? Aren't you like nineteen?"

"Well yeah…" She didn't know how to exactly respond to that but she saw Jonah open his sketch book and made the changes.

"It's a really pretty ring."

"Thank you, my mother was a jewel crafter. She made this ring two years before she died… no one bought it since it cost too much."

"So how did your fiancé afford it then?"

"I don't exactly know to be honest. I think he got it cheaper. The store owner was my mother's best friend and I knew her when I was little, she probably discounted it because it was for me. I honestly have no idea," she laughed and watched as Jonah's delicate hands drew in the ring, changing to different charcoals. "You know, people can sell their artwork for lots of money. I don't mean to be rude but why not move out of the forest and into a place? I would say it's a lot less dangerous than bears hunting the forest but…" Violet chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Of course any civilisation isn't safe now; nindroids would have roamed the area, not just Ninjago City. It seems Jonah was probably really safe here than anyway else.

"Well now that you mention robots have taken over and the previous year snakes and statues, I'm just going to say I prefer the bear now… even if it took my brother's life…" He spoke softly but then looked at her in the eye, his stare never wavering, "but here is where I grew up with my brother. Even though the memory of his death weighs heavily it doesn't mean it the only thing I'll remember, this forest reminds me of the good times Tyler and I had, like whenever it's raining, we would dance and throw mud at each other, we would sing and even though he's not good at singing no one could even hear us."

Violet softly smiled as Jonah told her this. "Funny, I never thought of overlooking someone's death like that. After my sister's death, a dear friend of mine told me how Scarlett wouldn't want me to be upset and mourn over her death, she would rather I smile and continue on with my life to do great things. And it's true. With all friends and family members; no matter what, their love for us is still here as well as their spirit and I know my sister would come back alive to just kill me if I didn't move on."

"I never thought of it like that as well," Jonah said softly as he smiled back at her while closing the book – the changes done, "sound like you have wise friends."

"Wise? Yeah, I suppose but smart? Don't think so." And this stirred a laugh from the boy. "But I'm so grateful for them. They're family to me."

**Whoa whoa whoa! At first I thought "Oh great, I'm never going to make it to the word limit" but instead I went over and I can't cut out any of it otherwise I won't make the work limit. I guess this chapter acts as an apology chapter so the long waits from the past few chapters and yeahhh but this chapter was supposed to be up two-three weeks ago but unfortunately I couldn't since we moved houses and we had no internet but now I do! Yay! But massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you all made my day: Kairocksrainbow, Dark Yugi, ALookIntoMyWorld, Samantha Rutledg, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Bl0ndie, ElementzGirl7, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, mako fan and all the silent readers!**

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **Yes, the pun was intended ;)

**mako fan: **OMG! I love Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra! I got into it at the beginning of the year! I absolutely love Zuko and Mako! But I'm so glad you like this story and no offense is taken, really. And I'll take your idea into consideration, I think is great; it may not be my comfort zone of genre writing but I'll give it a go!

**So once again. Big thanks to all your support, reviews and your patience but can I ask one little favour? Does someone know what a 'beta reader' is? I've been seeing and hearing the word here and there in other people stories but I actually embarrassingly don't know what it is….**

**Until next time, lots of love – ZaneLoverFan88**


	109. Chapter 109 - Split in Half

**Chapter 109  
Split in Half**

**.:Violet:.**

After that little chat, Jonah encouraged her to try again at the arrow to which she agreed. So far, another two hours and no improvement whatsoever. It was enough to slowly drive the ninja insane.

"I don't understand. I've been at it for hours, why isn't it working?" She groaned as she sat on the ground.

"Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"…No."

"Well that answers it. You need sleep."

"No, I'm fine," Violet replied as she got back up and loaded another arrow.

"You'll exhaust yourself."

"I said I'm fine," she answered firmly and let go of another arrow and to her surprise, it sailed right passed the tree.

"And that proves my point," the youngster told the ninja as he stood up and limped over to the arrow that sailed past. It didn't go too far, just into another tree. When he came back, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Get some sleep; trust me, you'll need it."

"You don't understand…" Violet softly muttered as she turned away from him and her hand softly held the other hand with her engagement ring on it.

"Nightmares?"

"Ones that feels so real no matter how many times I tell myself it isn't."

"About the people you lost?"

"No… You won't get it, trust me. The same dream has been reoccurring nonstop for the past few months… Sometimes I handle them okay, other times not so well. I just don't want to concern you so don't worry about it."

"But I do Violet, you're my friend," the boy spoke softly as he gave her a small smile. "I know you don't want to fall asleep in case if these… nightmares come back but without sleep, parts of your body will stop functioning correctly. Just get some sleep okay? Look, I've heard people say when you're really tired, you automatically go into a deep sleep and not dream of a single thing. Maybe you're tired enough that you won't dream of anything; so what do you say?" And a bright and hopeful smile appeared on his young face.

"Then I'll go to sleep when I feel like I'm about to collapse," Violet answered firmly before loading another arrow and turning around to face the target – trying to ignore the way Jonah's hopeful face fell.

Her breath brushed against her lips as she exhaled and inhaled deeply. Lifting her bow that was loaded, she aimed and released… to only hit around the centre.

"I guess I can't talk you out of it so while you have fun, I'm gonna whittle something," Jonah said with sadness subtly lacing into his voice.

"Knock yourself out," Violet muttered while trying not to feel sadden and guilty. Trying to brush off the image of Jonah's sad face, she aimed again before shooting to only hit the edge of the target. It was like her aim was getting worse every time. Her shoots are straying away from the centre… Maybe it was because she didn't get sleep but the ninja was definitely didn't want to risk having the dreams again.

This time, the violet-eyed girl decided to do something bold and different. She loaded three arrows onto her bow and used her fingers to help level them. She aimed for the tree, not for the dead centre. When she let go, she had the top arrow going high into the tree, the middle one going just above dead centre and the bottom arrow hitting the last ring at the bottom of the target. She supposed it was a slight improvement but it didn't work.

"_The key to success is to focus our conscious mind on things we desire, not the things we fear."_

That was what Sensei Wu has told her when she first became a ninja. At the time it didn't make sense but looking back to it now, Violet realised that back then she was afraid to disappoint, that was the main reason she didn't want to be a ninja in the first place because she was worried she would fail the people when she would fail to protect them. But what does she fear now that keeps her away from shooting a specific target? Her fear relating to Vincent and drowning doesn't affect her shooting and she hasn't even been thinking about it… okay maybe once but that shouldn't be the thing that redirect her focus from the thing she most desire – which is the get the arrow to that specific spot and see what happens to the other arrow.

Was she afraid of disappointing people? She already done that and got over it; people have chances, sure her's may be limited from time to time and consequences submerges with each chance but that's life, not everyone is a perfect hero but she hopes to do the best she can which is probably why she wanted to split from the team, to do everything right in the one chance – not the hero Kai think she's trying to be… Or is that what a hero is? Trying to do it all in one go? Either way, all this thinking is hurting her head.

Violet loaded another arrow and tried to keep her mind clear. She aimed and she shoot. She missed her target. "Come on Violet, you got this," she whispered to herself as she got another arrow. She loaded it slowly and lifted up the bow. Hope blossomed in her chest when she felt this arrow would be different… like it may hit the target. Taking a deep breath, she aimed. Exhaling, she shot the arrow. She watched as it sailed through the air and hit the bark of the tree. Well, this arrow was different. Sure it didn't hit the target but it did something else that amazed her. It shot so deep into the tree that when she got closer, only a small apart of the arrow was visible, the part with the fletches. She walked to the other side of the tree and saw the tip of the arrow poking out.

"Not what I wanted but that's interesting…" She mumbled to herself and took all her arrows out but the centre one. She had a hard time yanking out the interesting arrow but eventually did after two minutes. She wasn't too disappointed to see it completely damaged – she expected it entirely.

Violet got back to her spot… This time she wondered if she was going about this the wrong way. So she concentrated how the wind and air felt against her skin: cool and smooth. She focused on the sound of it, how it rustled the leaves in a soft crunching manner. She attempted to taste it, for some reason she thought of the water she had at the brook before she met Jonah. Deciding, this would be enough, Violet loaded an arrow and drew her arm back. Inhaling, she aimed and concentrated on these traits of the wind. Exhaling, she let go. The arrow spun in the air and shot through the fletch on the middle arrow, knocking it off. _Improvement. Finally!_

Violet tried to contain her excitement and as she loaded another one, she focused on her surroundings, aimed and fire. This time, it wasn't even near the centre, just in the second ring, frustrating the ninja. This time, she went through all the senses and traits of the wind, the velvety touch of it, the light shade of lavender blue (the colour of the wind), the crunching sound of the leaves and the very, very, _very_ faint sounds of a chime (a sound she recalls from her first training session with Scarlett) and the taste of fresh spring water. When she fired, she watched with astonishment as the arrow whizzed straight through the air. The arrowhead met with the nock of the centre arrow but to her bewilderment, the tip of the moving arrow pierced through the nock. The momentum of the arrow caused it to continued pushing, splitting the arrow in the tree. But it all happened so fast, her violet eyes met with the new arrow in dead centre with the previous arrow in two slightly curve strips… like a peeled banana.

"I-I did it," she gasped as she stepped forward and accessed the damage – not that she was mourning the loss of a good arrow but she was absolutely filled with exhilaration from what she just witnessed.

"You did?" She heard Jonah's voice and the shuffling of feet and leaves but she paid no attention to him, just the arrows. "Do you think you can do it again?"

"Let's try shall we?"

After a couple failed attempts, Violet was able to do it again and she watched Jonah's shocked expression to the splitting of the arrow.

"You're the legend." And upon this she laughed and tried again. Miss but the next one hit the arrow. "What did you do differently this time?"

"Figured out my sensei's infamous words of advice in forms of riddles and metaphors," she laughed, "The key to success is to focus our conscious mind on things we desire, not the things we fear."

"And what did you fear?"

"Well I first realised that whenever I tried recalling all his teaching methods with the bow just nothing worked because that wasn't the only teachings I got… And I didn't think of them because I locked out the memory of my sister because I was afraid to remember her death because I let that weigh heavier than the good memories we had together like you said."

"It kind of make sense…"

"Don't worry, it doesn't make a great deal of sense to me but it's better than nothing."

**.::.**

She woke up to a rumbling start. The ground beneath her body shook softly, vibrating with partly steady beats. She didn't recall going to sleep and she doesn't even recall having a single dream – meaning the deep sleep with no dream theory is right. But putting that aside, Violet looked to Jonah to see he was whittling something but the vibrations were getting bigger.

"Jonah, do you feel that?" Violet asked in a hush whisper as her head turned around, looking for danger.

"Feel what? Why are we whispering?" He whispered back but Violet decided to ignore him for time being. She feared for the worst. Violet swiftly used her elemental powers to fly through the foliage while ignoring Jonah's gasp and demand for her to come back.

Once she broke through the thick foliage of leaves, Violet squinted her eyes at the brightness of the mid-afternoon sky. The forest was a lot darker than this but Violet forced herself to quick adjust to the brightness and look around for any machinery.

There was no breeze to rustle the leaves, no birds that sang sweet melodies, not a single insect dared to make a sound and no critter moved. It was deathly silent and there was no movement in the vast forest that spread around her. It wasn't until she could hear the soft hum of machinery, confirming that the Nindroids and the Overlord was near. Violet craned her head to where she could hear it and in the distance, she could see two tanks made fully of dark metal and smoke coming from the massive exhaust pipe that was above the tank rather than the back. Once it hit the tree line, the sound of crackling wood echoed throughout the forest, causing a haunting breeze to fly by her. Her purple eyes widened at the sight of trees snapping off their trunks and falling to the ground, causing the whole ground to vibrate which she felt throughout the tree she was currently resting on.

"Violet, did you feel that?" She heard Jonah call out from underneath her. She looked down to the youngster who stood by the trunk of her tree, looking up towards her with worry clouding his latte brown eyes that held so much youth.

"It's them. I have to leave," she informed him and drifted back towards the ground.

"What?!"

"I have to leave now Jonah, if not they'll come here and they won't take mercy on you. They will kill you," Violet spoke firmly as she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and quickly dart to her belongings. She packed all her daggers in a quick rush however she left her archery repair kit and half of her arrows here. "I want you to have this."

"But you're going to need it more than me."

"Jonah, I don't have time for conversations. Look, it's likely I'm going to get captured and I reckon I'll probably have at least two days at most to try and outrun them but they got tanks. I can't fly otherwise it'll seem like my team isn't with me. Remember, why I told you I left in the first place?"

"Yeah…" The boy sighed sadly. Violet gave him a soft look.

"I'll make sure to visit when everything is over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I won't die; I'm too difficult to get rid of." And this stirred a nervous laugh from the boy. As Violet turned to grab her bow, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her – similar to the hugs Lloyd used to give her when he was twelve.

"Thank you for everything Violet."

"No worries kiddo." And she stood up and put her bag on and bow in hand. She didn't bother packing food, thanks to Jonah she'll probably pick up some edible berries while on the run.

"So goodbye?"

"Goodbyes? Nah, see ya later?"

"Sure. See you later Violet," Jonah said with a sad smile. She returned the sad smile before running off. She didn't run straight from the camp and the incoming Nindroids, it would mean they'll go through Jonah's camp and capture or kill him. Instead, she ran north since they came from the east.

**.::.**

Hours have passed since she has left Jonah and his camp and the only breaks she had took from running was to only fly up and look to see how far back the nindroids were. She was relieved to see they change their course towards her rather than Jonah's camp but even so, she didn't like the idea of the nindroids capturing her… but if it means her friends and family will be safe then it's worth it. But as she ran, the terrain around her changed; changing from a forest to a jungle. The greenery were a bright green, the thick foliage have thinned out, vines coated the trees like webs of massive spiders and exotic plants could be seen. Some she was still able to recognise being edible but some she hasn't even seen.

The warm humidity of the jungle made her feel sticky and suffocated. Her clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, clung to her skin. Violet have discarded her jacket long ago and stuffed it into her bag while running – that was the hardest thing she has ever done in her life… well not as hard as trying to shoot another arrow. However, Violet didn't cease her speed. She swatted pesky insects out of her way; sweat rolled down her skin in thick, salty beads. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest and banging against her ribcage with a quick beat. Her skin felt like it was roasting. After a few steps, Violet was vaguely aware of the stinging in her legs. After another few minutes, the ninja found herself stumbling over twisted roots and rocks. Her lungs felt like they would burst and her throat was so dry. She forced herself to stop.

The caramel-haired girl leaned against the rubbery texture of a tree and leaned her head against it. The trunk felt surprisingly cool against her sweaty forehead. Never had she ran for that long before at that speed. Violet knew she was breathing but the air just won't go in, it was like her lungs were constricted in a tiny cage. With the lack of oxygen towards her brain, dizziness hit her hard. Slowly, Violet let herself slide down the trunk of the tree and onto her knees, her forehead firmly against the rubbery bark. Her breathing was hard and harsh; her chest rose and fell heavily; and her legs felt like jelly. Training to be a ninja at first was harsh, since Violet wasn't fit and way beyond thin from living on the streets; she was always exhausted and often frustrated at the end of the day but this exhaustion was very much different because she can't just call it a day – if she does she'll be the Overlord's prisoner much quicker. She just needs to keep pushing herself until the power is shut down…

Violet head slowly turned to the side to see the falcon perched on a twisted root; its head gently leaned to the side to match her angle. She gently stroked it feathers. She hasn't seen the falcon since the day she met Jonah, she just hoped it brought good news that the power is out – not anymore delayed days.

"Hey guys…" She spoke with a forced smile, trying to not look so exhausted. The falcon's eyes glowed blue and a light projected from it to form a picture of her team who were all surrounding something.

"Violet, what wrong?" Came the Kai's panicked voice.

"Running away," she laughed softly but winched; her throat was too dry which made her voice croaky and it hurt to laugh with her agonisingly sore lungs.

"What?!"

"Kai, panic won't do anyone good," Zane's voice said as he pushed Kai from the screen. "What happened Violet?"

"The day after our last message, I met a young boy who lives in the forest as well got attacked by a bear but don't worry, it didn't hurt me and I killed it but it hurt the boy so I stayed with him until this morning when I first heard and felt the Nindroids' tank rolling into the forest. I've been running ever since to put some space between us until you guys shut down the power… Please tell me you're a day away at least!" She croaked.

"Ummm… About that…" Cole's voice muttered as he turned away.

"We're about two to three days away," Nya told her. "We had a little run in with Nindroids."

"How little?"

"We saw them on the way towards the power station and have to find another route to avoid being seen otherwise they'll inform the Overlord that you're not with us."

"I guess the delay isn't a bad thing…" Violet sighed as she took out a bottle of water and took little sips.

"How far away from them do you think you are?"

"Well it'll take their tanks a while to get through the forest… I think I'm currently a day ahead of them."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah," Violet said softly, "Is that all?"

"Yeah… That's about it," a sigh escaped from Nya. Violet could tell through the hologram they weren't fairing that well either, she could see the deep bag underneath their eyes telling her how hard they are trying to get to the power station quickly without getting spotted at all.

"Can I speak to Kai privately if that's okay?"

"Sure." And one by one Violet watched as they left the screen, Kai looking deeply concerned.

"Are you okay Sumire?" He asked softly.

"Same can be asked about you."

"I asked first."

"I… I think I'm alright," Violet sighed as she turned to face the falcon properly. "They haven't gone away… I don't think they will," she whispered with remorse lacing into her croaky voice, knowing that Kai understood she was talking about her nightmares.

"I'm sure they'll vanish overtime Violet, you just need to give it time… I'm just afraid you might stop breathing like last time and I won't be there to wake you up."

"I know but it hasn't happened yet, I'm still here see?" And she gently smiled as him, "but I don't understand why I still have them. However, I found out that if I put myself in a deep sleep, I don't dream anything."

"Deep sleep? Are you telling me that you're forcing yourself to stay awake so your body will shut down on you?!"

"Well… Yeah, I've only done it once though Kai," Violet rolled her eyes but stopped when she heard a twig snapping. She turned her head around but immediately cringe when dizziness hit her with full force.

"Violet? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… But how are you guys? You all look tired," she quickly redirected the conversation to him but as he talked, she tried listening for anything else, seeing for anything else or even feel the vibrations in the ground but nothing. Although, she did catch a few words here and there through Kai's recap such as them not getting sleep since they're trying to quickly make it to the power station.

Another twig snapped.

Violet slowly closed her bottle and placed it in her bag while drowning out Kai's voice and paying attention to her surroundings. She wasn't alone anymore.

When she placed her bottle in her bag, her hand clasped around the hilt of her two daggers and she looked around with sharp eyes. The dizziness was long gone, her breaths quietened but she wasn't sure if there was any point in doing so anymore if her enemy (or in this case, the Nindroids) know where she is.

"Violet… Is there something wrong?" Kai asked and instantly, colours of black, silver and purple appeared with narrow red eyes, surrounding her entirely. Immediately, Violet pushed her hands up, causing a strong gush of wind to blow out from around her. It seemed the falcon noticed and took cover but the Nindroids were blown back, not far but enough for her to escape. "Violet!" She heard Kai's frantic cries but she ignore him.

She grabbed the falcon and quickly took off into the air, only to feel something catch onto her ankle – momentarily bringing up the nightmare of Vincent dragging her deeper into the ocean but when she looked down, she saw one of the Nindroid's chain had caught around her ankle. The owner of the chain jerked harshly, yanking her out of the air and onto the ground – along with the falcon rolling out of her hands. Being swift (while ignoring the throbbing pain throughout her body), she got up and grasped two daggers and held it out as she crouched down in a fighting stance, to intimidate the robots.

"We need the girl alive, not dead," a voice commanded throughout the army of Nindroids that surrounded her. Violet managed to single him out to be the leader of the ground but she couldn't dwell on the fact for too long when five from the group of twenty came towards her.

Trying to be swift and agile as she can with her exhaustion, she dodged and weave between their attacks and weapons nevertheless when a beam came straight for her, Violet quickly brought her daggers in front of her and the beam recoiled off and hit another nindroid, blasting a clear hole through his circuits and shutting him down. She then quickly flipped over two swords and kicked one of the Nindroid's head but cringed immediately when her foot flared up in pain.

She managed to defeat one but she can't win easily against the other nineteen nindroids. While fighting, she caught the falcon quickly perching on a tree, Kai's frantic cries were cut off but she knew it was probably still recording, to let the others know whether she can defeat them all or be captured. After thrusting her arms out to let the wind push the nindroids back, she attempted to fly away again, this time dodging the chain that tried to grab her again. Suddenly, out of mid-flight, Violet felt something barge painfully into her stomach and pushing her back to the ground with startling speed.

The jungle surroundings rushed by as a blur and the impact was excruciating. Her back crashed against the dirty and rocky ground, sending currents of pain to rush through her body, and her limbs and head followed after – hitting the ground. The vibration of the impact shook every bone, spreading from her back to her fingers and toes almost as if lightning had struck her down. But her body didn't remain still, the force she was knocked down still caused her body to rebound off the ground and hit it again, only to have her back scarping the harsh ground. The sensation made goosebumps and the hairs on the back of Violet's neck to rise but it was all dull to the piercing pain that ruled her muscles, bones and skin. Without looking, Violet knew that the smooth skin that existed seconds ago no longer existed. It didn't take much common sense to know her body would be covered in bruises, cuts and wounds from landing on a couple rocks and broken sticks.

"Bound her and you, send a message to the Overlord immediately that he was right, the pesky ninja led us away from her team."

**.:Kai:.**

"Violet!" His voice ripped through his throat with such fright that by the time he had finished yelling his voice was so hoarse he wasn't sure he couldn't speak – not that he could anyway. He couldn't breathe at the sight that was introduced to his amber eyes; it felt as if someone was choking him.

He heard the others rushed into the cave to see what the matter was but he paid them no attention, his wide eyes watched the hologram to see Violet falling to the ground from the Nindroid that came out of nowhere and knocked her out of the sky. The fear that gripped at his heartstrings also sat on his face like a pillow, over his mouth and nose; enough air gets by it, allowing the body to keep functioning, but it's crippling all the same. Kai agonisingly watched at Violet's body hit the ground and bounce off before hitting the ground again and skidding to a stop.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to anyway but now he was seeing something his eyes won't ever be able to erase. The absolute horror completely paralysed him. Her body just remained on the ground, withering in pain with a grimace painted onto her face. The skin her black tank shirt let exposed was covered in dirt, greenish bruises that are yet to form into purple, blue or even black and cuts however her shirt was torn in various places leaving little cuts to be shown through the slit of the broken fabric. Same went for her the rest of her clothing

"What?! I thought she said she was a day ahead of them!" The ever infamous Jay shouted as he started pacing the cave.

"With their tanks going through and knocking down trees, it was just a troop of twenty we saw which meant that they knew they wouldn't make fast enough progress by the tank."

"But she should have known they were coming, like she wouldn't she have been able to sense anything?!"

"Don't forget Jay, they're the Overlord's robots that can fly and vanish like Violet, only difference is that they don't get tired."

"Who cares? We need to get her now!" The bender of fire yelled, cutting out their conversation before walking towards the exit of the cave however Zane's voice stopped him.

"Kai! It would be unwise to go out to save her now, we cannot defeat an army of Nindroids, our best chances are for us to continue on towards the power station and shut off the power then we can save her."

**Alrighty, another long chapter for you wonderful readers! I just came back from a performance where I had a few solo pieces but lucky for me, I was able to tackle my stage-fright and perform them with a single mistake (because stupid me left the first page of one song overlapping the other so I couldn't see the first couple of notes for every line). But thank you to you all for reviewing, it made me sooooo happy that there are still some of you that are reading despite my ever-so-slow updates. So major thanks to: ALookIntoMyWorld, ElementzGirl7, Dark Yugi, Kai4Ever, Bl0ndie, KaitheHotHead1, CarlyShi208, the Guest and all my silent readers!**

**ALookIntoMyWorld: **Yes, I have mentioned it before but only once so I don't blame you for missing out. Jonah is fourteen years old. But thank you for informing me about the Beta Reader thing :)

**Dark Yugi: **Happy Belated Birthday!

**I'll see you all next time! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	110. Chapter 110 - Waiting for an Opportunity

**Chapter 110  
Waiting for an Opportunity**

**.:Violet:.**

"_You are weak."_

_"You aren't needed."_

_"Your own team neglected you." _

_"They aren't going to save you."_

_"You're a disappointment."_

_"A failure."_

_"No wonder why you couldn't even say yourself."_

_"Pathetic."_

His raspy voice echoed in her brain, words swirling around like water funnelling down into a drainage pipe. Violet tried her best to ignore his insults, she knew they weren't true -she knew her family and friends will save her once they shut off the power- but Violet couldn't help but agree with some of them. Perhaps she was weak, a disappointment, a failure and pathetic but not all the time right?

The ninja let herself rest against the cool bars of the cage the nindroids threw her in and placed in the back of their tank. Four nindroids kept guard at her cage, their red eyes fixed on her. It's not like she can get out, she have no daggers hidden on her body or anything and she definitely can't do anything with her hands cuffed behind her back around the bar of the cage. Whenever she would shift to sit in a new position, the nindroids would go frantic and point their weapons at her. It's not like she can turn into thin air and somehow teleport… although that would be cool. From what she has gathered, the nindroids were taking her back to Ninjago City where the Overlord virus roamed the system – apparently he couldn't go outside Ninjago City but Violet was smart enough that eventually he would be able to get into any computer across Ninjago. After all, he managed to overthrow the balance of good and evil and cross to Ninjago.

Insults were still thrown towards her from the Overlord. Violet wished she could communicate sometime back and say something along the lines of how he's weak and needs to steal powers from others in order to be powerful and how he's cowering behind his army – how is that being strong?

Hours have passed and by now the Overlord have stopped communicating to her. The drive was incredibly boring. The ninja reminded herself that it would only be for two to three days until the power goes out, it took the nindroids over a week to finally capture her – surely it'll take that long to get back. So she decided for entertainment, she'll have fun with the nindroids.

Violet sat up straighter in her constricting cage while startling the nindroids but they quickly regain their posture and glared her at. "Can I get a drink?"

The ninja of air mentally smirked to see their posture goes rigid unsure of how to react but it didn't take long until their captain or leader came in looking at her with hard eyes.

"No drinks prisoner."

"Aren't you supposed to be smart being a nindroid and all?" She asked lazily. "Humans need water and food to survive you know."

"Of course I know!" The nindroid snapped. "You're our prisoner and you don't get anything."

"Yep, you're stupid," Violet sighed, "we can't survive longer than three days without water. Tell me, how far are we from Ninjago City?"

"…Five days."

"So if I perish from the lack of water then this whole entire goose chase is just a waste of time and energy from you guys and I'm positive the Overlord wants me alive, what use to him if I'm dead?"

Violet allowed a small smile to enter her lips as the Nindroid started to grumble something unintelligent. Since she doesn't know his name, she decided to call him Grumpy… or Stupid, either one sounds very fitting. She watched as one nindroid came over to Grumpy and strange noises came from it, possibly the nindroids' native language if they had one… which either means they're exchanging information they don't want her to know or Grumpy here is the only one who got programed to speak English.

"We have no water."

"Well there's a bottle in my bag full of water."

Starting to think about, Violet realised she could do whatever she wants to the nindroids from inside her cage; she's invincible. They can't hurt her or kill her otherwise they'll unlock the Overlord's rage. So she watched as Grumpy dug through her bag and took out her bottle and roughly gave it to her. _Only if this was tea_…

**.::.**

A day has passed and she had to admit, this whole you-can't-hurt-me business is the most entertaining thing ever. She has already drove Grumpy insane and even more so when she actually addressed him as Grumpy. She mentally had a good laugh when he stormed out with smoke radiating off his metallic body. She then started to pick on the nindroids that were guarding her.

The nindroids were much different from any other enemy. They can be serious but sometimes they can be so confused… maybe there's two different type of nindroids? But they differ a lot from the Stone Army – their objective was to kill and to dig up the Dark Matter whereas the nindroids actually have different roles or do different things. The Stone Warriors' personality was harsh, cold and just overflowing anger, nindroids can be cold, empty or confused. The robots defiantly differ from the Serpentine who's kind/species reflect their personality in a way – Anacondrai hunger for power and are physically the strongest and powerful Serpentine to exist; Hypnobrai are manipulative; Fangpyre are controlling and sometimes demanding; Constrictai hold grudges and are rough; and Venomari are deceivers. Nindroids may be confused from time to time but that doesn't mean they're not smart – they're basically a walking computer! Unlike the Skeletons who were stupid, ignorant and cold. But nindroids were defiantly different from Vincent and his gang – the nindroids can have mercy based on their orders whereas Vincent's gang kill without mercy and there's Vincent, who loves the idea of torture.

Just thinking back to that night caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise and goosebumps to ghost over her skin. Violet didn't want to show any weakness to the nindroids, she already did when she failed to get away from the but she didn't want to give them to idea she was mentally unstable or anything like that – she didn't want Grumpy to report to the Overlord she was mentally weak as he think she is physically. So, because of this, she decided to only get sleep when her mind shuts off and put her in a deep dreamless sleep.

The only people who truly knows the horrors that haunt her at night was Zane and Kai and she wants to keep it that way; Jonah knows she have troubles sleeping but that was it. Although, coming to think of it, maybe it would be wise to tell Sensei Wu when she and the others rescue him or if the others rescue him first before her – she would prefer for that to be the case. The old mentor always have a solution to a problem – even if it is in a form of a riddle or metaphor, the only time she saw him not having a solution was when they lost the first battle between good and evil and according to Kai Wu also regretted his decision for sending her on that mission to Jamanakai Village alone but she rather she have the burden of these haunting memories than all of them, Ninjago doesn't need more than one mentally damaged ninja.

After more hours of teasing the other nindroids, they eventually leave the room, leaving her alone. Violet immediately turned in her tiny cage and observed the room to only see that there was a camera in the corner of the room… of course they're going to keep a closer eye on her… maybe this is how the Overlord watches her?

"I know you're watching me," she spoke, not really directing it to the Overlord; who knows, this may only just link to the control room or the driving area of the tank – whatever it's called. However she got nothing, nobody came in and there were no voices in her head.

A couple more hours passed and still nobody and slowly she felt herself become tired – well sleepy really. Slowly and sluggishly, Violet half wondered if this was their plan; to make her feel bored therefore sleepy and then fall asleep – maybe the Overlord knows she's not in the rightest mind when she's asleep.

_Seriously Violet? Get a grip on yourself! _The ninja chastised herself. Of course that wouldn't be the case, why would it matter? And how would they even know she's not the in rightest mind anyway? It's not like they were there of the attacked or they have been watching her every night… coming to think of it, that's a disturbing thought. But her eye lids felt heavy, as much as Violet wanted to close them, she knew she couldn't even though they were half closed. _Okay… Maybe just for a second…_

And within seconds, she fell asleep.

**.::.**

The world is a beautiful place, more beautiful than what people believe it is to be. It can't just been seen through a photograph or even a screen of a monitor but it needs to be seen in person because beauty isn't just something that can be seen but touch, smelt, heard and even tasted.

Silvery flakes drifted down right in front of her. Each snowflake had captured the violet eyes of the female ninja, she could see the intricate patterns on the specks of ice, each and every flake having their own design. They floated weightlessly downward from the pure white sky above, each flake swirling and dancing, as an icy wind blew past causing a chill to send goosebumps on her exposed skin but it felt refreshing. She imagined the ice and the coldness to have this biting sensation but it didn't, it was nothing like the coldness of the ocean which does hold its own beauty but not all the time. Taking a deep breath, Violet could feel the cold air flood into her lungs, sending a tickling sensation but she didn't focus on that, she focused on the crisp yet clean smell of what seems like fresh water – somewhat similar to the creek by Jonah's camp. Taking a step, Violet shivered with delight feeling the snow take her foot with a satisfying crunching sound despite the softness and slushiness of the snow.

But it all changed. The soft cool breeze gradually turned into a howling wind, throwing the twirling flakes out of its dancing descend to the ground and into shards that fell sharply and harshly to the ground. Now this was the biting feeling Violet had first expected and the bitter cold was also sinking into her skin. The winds were blasting on full, pushing her into different directions. Not wanting to feel this harshness of the wind, Violet raised her hands hoping to cast her barrier but to her utter shock, nothing came. No matter how hard she concentrated she couldn't muster her barrier, she couldn't even try to control the winds or anything… it was like her powers have vanished.

"_You are weak."_

_ "You're a disappointment."_

_"A failure."_

_"No wonder why you couldn't even say yourself."_

_"Pathetic."_

The insults that were directed at her early today echoed in her mind but much louder than before; louder than the roaring winds. _No, no, no, I'm not weak… just powerless… _She thought miserably as she slowly descended into a crouch and wrapped her bare arms around her legs slowly feeling the coldness. After what seemed like hours but she was smart enough to know it was only minutes, a voice different from the Overlord bounced around in her head… a voice she knew too well and sped up the hammering beat of her heart.

"_Pathetic ninja."_

_"__You're a joke."_

_"__Stupid girl!"_

_"__Bitch!"_

_"__You fight like a girl!"_

_"__You're a killer."_

_"__A cold blooded killer."_

Images of Vincent flashed among her head making her cringe and place her face into the snow hoping the coldness will shock her to forget him but nothing worked. She could hear his laugh; at first she thought it was all in her head until something collided harshly into her side, sending her tumbling down the slight slope. A yelp escaped her mouth before her mind could register it. Placing her hands into the biting cold of the snow, she stopped herself from further tumbling but when she looked up, her eyes widened to see the man who haunted her dreams.

He stood tall, towering over her with the same sickening signature grin that made her stomach churn. But his muscular figure that was twice the size of Cole's own buff figure scared her, it intimidated her. His wild ginger hair with big and thick side burns along with his facial hair seemed to have dried blood in it, making her own blood run cold. His grey eyes stared at her like a gun ready to pull the trigger to kill, just like Vincent. Within seconds, he was on her; touching her, abusing her, killing her.

The pain that he inflicted onto her burned like a fire – burning so agonisingly but as he continued, the pain faded away to an icy numbness. Slowly, black filled the edges of her vision and the only thing I could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat; it was once steady but it slowed… until nothing.

The shock of her death woke her up from her nightmare and into reality. Her breath was choppy and ragged, deep and hard as her violet eyes looked with frantic movements; she spotted the four nindroids that have been assigned to watch her but no Vincent. She forced herself to even out her breathing and forced herself to believe (doesn't matter how stupid it would be) that the nindroids would actually protect her from Vincent; the Overlord needs her alive and apparently unhurt and she knows for a fact that the nindroids will be able to stop Vincent. He may have strength but that's nothing compared to metal and speed of the nindroids… Plus they wasn't merciful.

Putting that aside, Violet sighed that she allowed herself to fall asleep and showed weakness but she half wondered how come she didn't have a dreamless sleep. She should have… Maybe she wasn't tired enough…

"Can I have some water?" She asked softly, deciding it won't do anyone any good if she did so in a demanding tone or teasing one as she had previously done. To her relief, one of the nindroids brought her her bottle but the water inside it was running dangerously low. All she can do for now is wait for her team to cut the power… never before have she wanted to be in Kai's arms so badly.

**.::.**

Two days have passed and lucky for her the nindroids have decided to stop and allowed her to fill up her water supply along with gather some edible plants. She thought about flying away but thought against it. Now, she was more bored than ever. Tormenting the nindroids just seemed like a waste of breath and the Overlord is no longer talking to her, why? She doesn't know.

Just as Violet was about to ask if she can get some food, all the lights turned off, obscuring her in darkness. The four nindroids' eyes didn't glow through the dark and the whole tank abruptly stopped, causing her cage to slide along the fall and crash roughly against the wall that divided the back of the tank and to the driving section. The soft vibrations that often flow through the metal work stopped. This could only confirm one thing – they turned off the power. A laugh escaped her lips, the relief of finally being free felt amazing because it also meant she can be back with her team.

However, after a couple seconds, the realisation that she is still trapped in a cage hit her like a bullet… how on Ninjago was she supposed to get out of this stupid cage? In the utter dark?

Violet first attempted this by trying to use sheer force to break the cuffs that held her wrist together and to one of the bars behind her. No luck. This time, she attempted to blow tiny amounts of wind into the lock and try pick locking it… it doesn't help when Violet has never pick locked a lock before so that was a complete fail. She did try for a few minutes but honestly, it was hard enough try to imagine the wind going into the lock and to be frankly honest, she wasn't even sure she even got any wind into the lock. Maybe… she could try blasting wind at the walls to break it? No, she can't. It was hard enough generating wind with her hands tied, she needs proper arm movements…

_Imagine how cool it would be if I could control the wind with my mind…?_

**.:Kai:.**

How stupid can they be? With no power means no transportation what so ever meaning it would be a long walk to the other side of Ninjago and into that forest where who knows where about the nindroids and Violet are. Jay insisted they should head to his parents' junkyard since one: that was the original meeting spot plus now that the power is off, Violet can escape and meet them there; and two: Jay reasons he may be able to build a vehicle with his father that doesn't require power or electricity.

But it has been five days since they have shut off the power, two days since they have reached the junk yard. The brunette fully knew it shouldn't take Violet this long to reach this place, she can fly; there's no need to hide from prying eyes of the nindroids or any other of the Overlord's forces. He was beyond worried – much similar to how he felt when Violet was off on her mission to Jamanakai Village… It's like no matter what happens, she's always separated from them; it's always her risking everything for them.

Kai sighed as he looked down to the photos that were in his hands. He originally thought they were in the room he and Violet shared but it seemed every photo that the team have ever taken, Jay sent the photos to his parents as a backup (electronically) in case if something happens to their copy. With Ed and Edna being Ed and Edna, they printed out all the photos and placed it in a photo album as they have done with Jay's surpassingly embarrassing baby photos. After they heard that Violet wasn't with them and _was_ captured by the Overlord and his forces, they kindly gave him the photos he and Violet took some time after his proposal.

The first picture was taken just after Kai proposed to Violet; everyone wanted to celebrate with a picnic at the park – the park where he initially planned to propose to Violet there but failed. Jay bought a new camera since Violet's was gone from when the Bounty crashed, he became the photographer of the group. In the photo he was carrying Violet bridal style, her arms were loosely wrapped around his neck with her forehead pressed against his. A smile was presented on her lips and his and their violet and amber eyes met longingly – something he feels right now.

The second photo was taken on the same day as well; this time it was a photo he didn't particularly liked so much but he knew Violet loves it. The brunette was slightly crouched over with her on his back, her hands were in his hair messing up his usual spikes. In the photo, he could easily see the mirth and laughter on her face while his had a scowl.

The third image was taken to celebrate the finishing of the refurbishment and renovations of the school. To Kai, it looked like the two of them were dancing; with his hands firmly on her petite waist and her hands once again loosely hanging from around his neck. His eyes were closed in this picture along with hers but his lips were softly pressed against her forehead.

Kai softly smiled at the fond memory.

The fourth picture was at Wu's birthday party; he was sitting on a chair with Violet sitting in his laps. Her hands were fiddling with the layers of her dress while his arms encaged her waist but they both were laughing and their eyes were casted to the left side of the camera. Kai could vividly remember why; Cole was stupidly swinging back on his chair and at one point when he and Violet were posing for the picture, the chair broke and Jay took a picture of them laughing instead of smiling.

_Violet, I wish you were here right now…_

**Sorry to end it there but it was the only spot I could stop at. BUT OMG! Massive thanks to everyone who has helped me bring this story up to 1500 reviews! It makes me so so so happy that you all are imagining this story as much as I enjoy writing it! …Well that's when I don't have writer's block. So massive thanks to: FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Dark Yugi, Kairocksrainbow, Samantha Rutledg, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, ALookIntoMyWorld, Bl0ndie, ElementzGirl7 and all my silent readers!**

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **I actually only saw Brave the week before I update and really wanted to do that arrow scene! As an archer I have tried so many times but failed miserably XD It's definitely harder than it seems and I just wanted to give Violet that not-Mary-Sue air by having her fail at it.

**Samantha Rutledg:** Oops, silly me. It would have made sense to actually explain what exactly I tackled stage-fright for right? I play the violin. I personally love to sing but I don't think I'm great at it but who can tell me to stop? I can play a bit of piano and a bit of guitar. Oh and massive thanks for being my 1500th reviewer :)

**Kai4Ever: **Thanks! I'm actually got three chapters more I still need to tinker with and proof read it but so far they're over 3500 words ;) And I've also realised I haven't added into the other's POV so I've tried adding in a few new ones so massive thanks for the tip. And I tackled stage-fright with my violin.

**ALookIntoMyWorld: **"I'm with you till the end of the line" AHHH! Are you a big fan of Captain America too? Because I absolutely fell in love with that quote when Capt said it to Bucky. Ahh! I just love the two so much!

**ElementzGirl7: **I love all your ideas! As you can see, I added in the photos like you suggested :D I'll be sure to add them all in. Thanks!

**Also, I'm always welcoming constructive criticism and ideas you want to suggest with open arms! So if you want to PM them to me or leave it in a review then go ahead, I always want to introduce different ideas and figure what I can do to make this story better. **

**Oh and to let you all, this story is coming to an end! But that doesn't mean Violet is coming to an end. Like some people have previously mentioned, this story is getting wayyyy to big so I'm deciding to start a sequel. What do you all think? Should I go ahead with this or just stay with Undercover even though Violet is no longer undercover? *chuckles nervously***

**But once again, thanks for all your support, I love you all! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88 **


	111. Chapter 111 - Deepest Bonds

**Chapter 111  
Deepest Bonds**

**.:Kai:.**

_Knock knock._

Kai tore his head from the pictures in his hands and looked up to see Nya slightly leaning from the door frame into the room. A small sad look graced her features and he realised he had tears in his eyes and so far, only one has escaped. Roughly, he wiped his tears away and looked away from his sister who walked slowly towards him.

"It's alright to cry Kai, no one will judge you for it," she spoke with a soft whisper. The samurai then sat on the bed next to him and placed a hand on his leg.

"I wasn't about to cry."

"Totally." He heard her say and he could easily imagine her amber eyes rolling. "Violet's going to be alright, she always will be. The nindroids won't hurt her like Vincent, they aren't that cruel. I'm sure she's just a little tired from all that running and is just taking her time to come over here."

"But Nya," he said with panic lacing into his voice, "what if they did hurt her? That could be why she's not here. She's probably too injured to travel-"

"Kai, listen to yourself. You're underestimating Violet again. Don't you remember all the times she had to do stuff alone or is separated? We all think something bad happens to her but nothing too serious happens-"

"-except the Vincent incident."

"Yes, except the Vincent incident-"

"-and when we all thought she was dead with the Overlord."

"But Kai, listen to me; she'll be fine. Don't you remember when she had to look after us while keeping her identity a secret? She was by herself for a long time and she managed herself." Kai could only groan as a response.

"That's because Zane was the only who knew her identity because of slip ups plus the skeletons aren't life threatening, they're stupid!"

"You're impossible to talk with."

"You're just as stubborn."

"I'm just persistent in trying to get your head to see things for as they are," Nya said while lifting her nose in the air and crossing her arms over her chest.

Kai didn't know how exactly to reply to that. Instead, he let his back fall onto the bed and groan.

"I know you're worried for Violet, we all are. Every time she goes we all are obviously worried but sometimes, I think we worry too much," his sister said softly as she looked to him. Amber eyes met for a brief second until Kai forced himself to look away – earning a sigh from the girl. "Remember that one time when we all thought Violet was dead after Scarlett's death? When that happened, we all thought Violet wasn't strong enough to deal with the grief and guilt of her family's death. We underestimated her then and guessed what, she proved us wrong by showing up and alive, proving she was and still is strong. Then there was the time she went by herself to find Nathan."

"I was madder than I was worried…" He muttered bitterly, reflecting back on that memory. The male brunette wished he wasn't that harsh on her when she left, he didn't even tell her goodbye then.

"I think the reason you were mad was because she didn't allow you to come with her so you could protect her. You were worried something bad would happen to her; you just let your anger just shadow over your judgement Kai."

"But Nya, if you remember; there was the stupid time when she went to rescue Lloyd from Ouroboros by herself and she got caught and hung up by Pythor. You couldn't even rescue her too. There was also that time when she got caught separately from us when we attempted to get the last Fang Blade and that didn't even end up well for her. Then the incident with Vincent…" He muttered softly. Memories of her unconsciously screaming in pain whenever Nya or Zane tend to her wounds and the way she would wake up from the nightmare of Vincent flooded his mind with vivid images with colours.

"I know, she's been through so much but that's what makes her strong. She has seen the worst that it makes the bad seem good in comparison to it. Come on Kai, nothing can knock her down. Sure there are times she's down but she builds herself back up with a little bit of help from you." And with this, the dark haired girl gave him a soft smile as she took the photos from his hands and showed the pictures to him. "She's still this happy person, she isn't a corpse in the ground or anything else. She's still alive and I promise you Kai, she will come back to us. Maybe slowly but she will."

And with that, Kai felt Nya place the photos back into his hand. Looking at how Violet smiled and laughed in those photos, it made him long for her. It made Kai wanting to lose the memories of seeing her tired face from the falcon's transmission. After a few seconds, he looked back to his sister who stood up from the bed and offer a hand towards him. Smiling sadly, he took it and Nya surprised him by helping to pull him onto his feet. _Since when was Nya this strong? _But he couldn't dwell on it for too long when she then hugged him tightly; burying her head in his chest and her arms around his torso. It reminded Kai of how Nya would hug him when they were younger. Normally Nya would be in tears from nightmares or something bad that happened to her at school. But this time, it felt like their roles have be reversed; her hug didn't feel like she needed to be the one reassured, it was more like it was to reassure him and naturally, he hugged her back.

"It's natural for you to worry for her so much Kai, it's like how you used to worry for me nonstop when dad left – it's just who you are and I know you're more than the hot-headed, ignorant and stubborn Kai. You're so much more now I don't know whether it's because of Violet or just you becoming a ninja in general and let me tell you it's alright to cry every once in a while – just let it out, drown out the world. I'm here for you, no matter what."

Those last few words were the exact same words he use to tell her when they were younger… It felt weird having their roles reversed. Kai didn't know whether it was because she was no longer his baby sister but now a mature young woman or something else but he broke down. It first started with his eyes stinging and his throat softly burning and his breath becoming uneven. Then came the tears and soon, sobs.

"It's okay Kai, just let it out."

And he did.

**.:Violet:.**

She almost forgot how bright light was. Throughout these past five days, the only thing she has seen is just pitch black. No outlines, no tiny lights, no anything. When the first sign of light came, it felt like her eyes were burning. The light first came as this skinny little thing, a skinny vertical line but even with her eyes shut closed, she could easily see the line of light expanding horizontally. Taking the risk, she opened the eyes slowly and adjusted it to the brightness but the light was blocked out by a figure. The ninja's purple eyes focused on the figure that came closer but her eyes and her ears were overwhelmed.

Violet hasn't heard a single thing apart from the violent grumble that her stomach would do to signal its agony. Her ears pounded when she heard the stranger's heavy feet pound on the floor and shortly, he was followed by another person. She immediately knew it wasn't Kai or Sensei Wu, Jay, Zane, Nya, Cole or even Lloyd! But what hurt her the most was when her unfocused and blurred eyes saw bright blue emerging from the second figure. It was so bright Violet was positive her eyes were on fire and it brought tears to her eyes and within seconds, the whole place lit up and the sound of machinery starting up met her ears.

But the two people around her and the nindroids (she thinks) didn't pay any attention to her but they seemed to be listening to the second figure. Her eyes and ears slowly readjusted and soon, she could see details and colours properly and her sensitive ears could hear what the second figure was saying.

"I've always been fond of electric cobras however that doesn't matter. We'll head to my base where the Overlord is now currently residing." The second figure was covered head to toe (wait no, tail, that's definitely a tail) in a white cloak and his (judging by his voice, she believed him to be male) body shape was nothing to a human or a nindroid but judging from the tail, she knew he was a serpentine. She couldn't see if it was Skales or some other snake, his back was facing towards her along with his companion.

The other person was definitely human but took stance like a nindroid – stiff and upright. This stranger wore clothes similar to the kimonos Wu would wear except this one was black with accents of metal done on the fabric. But to her surprise, this stranger also had a black bamboo stick and a metallic broadbrim hat.

_Wait, no… it can't be…_ She thought with her eyes widening. Her trembling hands travelling to her mouth to cover the 'o' it made but the serpent confirmed her deduction.

"Wu, free the girl and bind her immediately."

But this wasn't Sensei Wu, it was someone else. Deep down, however, she knew this person was Sensei Wu; trapping the real Wu somewhere in this imposturous body. It looked like she was staring at someone who got turned dark from the Dark Matter and someone who was part robot… A cyborg she believed Jay and Cole called it.

This dark Wu had the real Wu's oval face, sharp cheekbones, short but wide button nose and thick eyebrows however, the aging grey hair Violet knew was gone and was as black as charcoal. His skin wasn't the golden tone Violet knew but now it was sickly pale. His hazel eyes were glowing bright red with metal embedded into his skin around his left eye. She instantly remembered that vision she had from the Serpentine's staff of Wu looking like this. Another vision confirmed.

"S-Sensei Wu…?" She croaked in a weak and meek voice but there was no kindness or wisdom on his face, instead, ferocity plastered onto his face as his staff hit the lock and it fell off. His gloved hands opened the cage and a hand seized the scruff of her shirt and dragged her out. From the lack of food, she had no energy to fight back. She couldn't lift her arm without the need of putting it back down and she couldn't even focus to summon the tiniest wind – she just couldn't believe this is what happened to her Sensei, to her father.

_No, I can't lose him too, not after dad, not after mum, not after Scarlett…_

**Sooooo sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but I thought it would be better to update now. I haven't have internet for the past month and a half so I've been using my mobile data but now it's over and I got this hour to use my dad's. But thanks to: Kai4Ever, AlexisParisi, Samantha Rutledg, MMM, Bobby Drake, bjrh18, Dark Yugi, Guest, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kairocksrainbow, Bl0ndie, CarlyShi208 and all my silent readers!**

**Kai4Ever: **I know there isn't enough romance at the moment between Kai and Violet because of this separation but to be frankly honest, they're not that close for the rest of the story because of how I want to start off the sequel. So bear with me but how you mentioned about the type of romance, I completely understand and agree! But thank you so much for the advice, I'll make sure to use it in the sequel! And that's so cool! My best friend plays the clarinet and another the saxophone!

**MMM: **Yes, I intend on doing every single Ninjago season! :)

**Bobby Drake: **Thank you so much! Trust me, I don't see you as a flamer but a saviour! I really appreciate your time to list what's wrong with the story and how it could be improved. I hope it has improved in this chapter however, I must admit it have been rushed since I want to post it out quickly and I've got biology, English and chemistry assignments to cover. But thank you so much!

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **I love the suggestions to mentioned but they're not quite what I'm looking for. I'm going to mention more in the author notes below but I wanted a title that everybody would know it has a link with Undercover plus I though Undercover Pt 2 isn't interesting enough. Sorry, I'm extremely picky but I still love some of the suggestions you mention.

**Bl0ndie: **Yes, I have realised that too and I am desperately trying to add in more (as you can see with this chapter).

**Now IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS! I know everyone is getting reckless about this story being so long and how Violet isn't undercover anymore but I like to inform you all that this story (according to my planner) will end in 8 chapters! I know what you're thinking: "****_What? 8 chapters? That's surely isn't enough to do the rest of the Rebooted series" _**** well, I've been picking up the paste. But the sequel will be called 'Underestimated'. I thought to something people can identify as having a connection to Undercover and not a name that is completely different. Also, I thought "Undercover Pt 2" would be a little lame plus like mentioned previously, Violet is no longer undercover. I've already started to plan out the summary and cover picture so hopefully as soon as Undercover is done, Underestimated will be posted a week later. No promises though. **

**But thank you all for reading and I shall see you all soon! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	112. Chapter 112 - Old Chums

**Chapter 112  
Old Chums**

**.:Violet:.**

Pythor. Pythor. Pythor. Out of all the enemies she and the team faced _together_ Pythor had to be the most interesting one aside from Garmadon. It was probably because the evil in his body no longer exists and he's on their side. Violet couldn't really pin point why Pythor was the most interesting one. Maybe it was because she knows him better than the other villains they have faced. Maybe it was because he somehow outsmarts her or maybe, it's because he's purple like her ninja gi and can turn invisible. Either way, it didn't surprise her a big deal when she found out Pythor was the cloaked figure – possibly it was because she expected him to come back. Come on, it's Pythor! He always come back one way or another, almost like a pestering mosquito. He's this persistent being, always determined to complete his goals. If they weren't enemies and if he probably wasn't a snake, she wouldn't be surprise if they were friends. What can she say? He's an interesting character.

However she knew Pythor helped or did something to turn Sensei Wu into what he is now. Pythor told her that the Overlord had plans to change Wu into one of his mindless drones but she wasn't sure if Pythor was implying that the Overlord have did this or Pythor carried out the plans in the Overlord's absence. Either way she can't forgive him – if anything, it makes her hate him even more. Now here she saw, stuck behind another set of bars as Pythor and Techno Wu (she decided to call him, mentally calling him Sensei Wu brought back too many bittersweet memories) left to power more nindroids in junkyards and so on. The ninja knew they would also venture to Jay's parents' junkyard and she was immediately worried for her team. They all agreed after the power shut down they would all meet up at Ed's and Edna's junkyard… She just hoped that with her six day absence they would move on from the junkyard and to somewhere else.

But this meant Pythor and Techno Wu left her to the one person she didn't want to be alone with: The Overlord. His virus roamed the room she was currently imprisoned in. The lighting was a deep orange colour with his 'face' on the screens surrounding her. She doesn't know where exactly his voice is coming from since she can't see any speakers but his raspy and haunting voice bounced off the metal walls.

"Six days it has been since the power has been out and yet, no signs of your pathetic team. They left you all alone; to die and to rot. They don't even care for you."

"You're wrong," she hissed through clamped teeth as she narrowed her eyes towards the screen. "They care enough to entrust me to do this."

"And what is that exactly?" The sneering of his voice vibrated deeply in her ears, slightly making her winch. "You haven't done anything. You're captured, you haven't destroyed me or any of my forces. The only reason they trust you is because they're too afraid, they want you to do all the dirty work. They're more cowardly than you."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about them or me!" Violet yelled, her voice sounding hoarse as it ripped through her throat.

"Oh please. I'm older than you. Wiser than you. I know these things, I've seen it before."

"Yes because you're the one whose cowardly hiding in a screen and letting your 'forces' do all the dirty work!"

"Don't talk to me about being a coward!" The Overlord's voice was so loud that it boomed through the room, leaving the metal walls and flooring to vibrate violently with every syllable he pronounces. The lighting of the room flashed dangerous red and it seemed his aura behind the screens grew and darkened. "I'm not the one who's scared to face my opponents while your teams runs and hide fearful! Once I get my hands on your _precious_ green ninja, we'll see who will be the cowards running scared with their tails between their legs!"

"You're the most pathetic person I've ever met," Violet hissed lowly. She could feel her anger bubbling up inside her gut, ready to explode like a volcano. "You're such a hypocrite and you don't even realise it yourself. You have this obsession in being right that it's so sickening to listen to. You're the one who's weak; you're reliant on your army to bring you the person who you'll only steal power off from. You're the coward here!"

And as she yelled that sparks erupted from the screens and the machinery around her. Immediately, her eyes widen as she watched in slow motion as the electric currents shoot from the machines into the metal walls. Then, it travelled to the metal flooring and towards her. Being electrocuted was more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath her skin; it was like someone had attached a live wire to each and every nerve and sent waves through her body. It felt like lava was eating away at her insides; as if needles was stabbing everywhere; as if bugs were crawling within her nerves in a fast hum. The ninja could feel her body convulsed as the violent electrical current pulse through her, erupting a pained wail to escape her lips. In the background she could hear the Overlord yelling at her but her ears couldn't make out a single word. It was like every single sense was distorted, like nothing in the world made sense but this agony that took over her body. Once it was all gone, blackness seeped at the edges of her vision as her body lean weakly against the cage. Violet didn't care how uncomfortable it would be because she couldn't feel a thing. Finally, her consciousness was zapped away.

**.::.**

When her eyes weakly opened, Violet found herself in a different place – staring off to the side. She immediately knew she was no longer in a constricting cage but one that was big. She could lie on the metal floor and not worry about hitting the bars if she happened to roll over. In her sight of vision, she could see machinery or computers to the side of the room with cogs and bolts on the ground… only one cog seemed to be in reach. But instead of focusing onto this, she felt a hand against her shoulder. Immediately, she flinched away – her mind tricking her that it was a cold yet burning touch.

"Violet, it's just me." Upon hearing this voice, she turned around to stare in green eyes that were bright; green eyes that could only belong to one person to knows.

"L-Lloyd?" His name left her tongue and lips with a strange taste, like tasting something you haven't had in a long time but love – like seeing a friend you haven't seen in forever. It was like her body was on autopilot and within seconds, she was up from her crumpled position on the ground and flinging her arms around the blonde boy that sat with her in this cage. "I can't believe you're here- wait, what are you doing here?"

And all that happiness left in a similar way her consciousness last left her. Violet's face turned into a picture of concern as she pulled back from the brief hug and looked at him with a frown.

"The Overlord, Pythor and Uncle found dad and I… but he's…" The boy's voice trailed off but Violet could easily identify the sorrow and grief in his voice. Her own eyes widen at the fact Garmadon was dead.

"I-I'm so sorry Lloyd," she whispered softly as she hugged him again, not like the bone-crushing one she just gave him but one of comfort. She could feel Lloyd's arms hug her back with his head resting on her shoulder. Slowly, she could feel tears leak from his eyes and into her still ruined shirt.

The grief and pain that Lloyd felt radiated off him. Violet could feel her heart clench with sadness at the broken boy in her arms. She knew the feeling all too well – far too well but the problem was she was always the one experiencing it. The female ninja remembered how the staff at the orphanage would share half-felt sympathy for her before tossing her grieving little body into the chores. She also remembered how the team: Sensei Wu, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Jay and Nya expressed their sympathies and gently cared for her for Scarlett's death.

But she knew all Lloyd needed was a hug; his mindset and body was too much in a fragile state that the only thing that would be registered is the guilt and regret. She knew that if she tried saying her words of comfort now he wouldn't register it, it just won't settle in well. So she hugged him for as long as he needed and allowed him to cry into her dirty shoulder – not that she cared but she half consciously wondered if he would even though he's showing no signs of it.

Hours have passed. Violet was glad that no one have even came in to check on them. She knew Lloyd didn't need that kind of stress right now but it made her wonder where Pythor and the Overlord was and if Techno Wu was with them. They wouldn't have leave them alone, especially with Lloyd who was conscious while she was 'unconscious'. But her mind softly drifted away from this as she realised that the sobs had faded away into sniffles. Based on his still irregular breathing patterns, the blonde boy haven't cried himself to sleep. Violet looked to her hand which was still rubbing circles into his back. Once she stopped, her hand turned numb.

"Sorry Violet…" The young man muttered that she did nothing but rest her head against his.

"It's okay Lloyd. I know it's tough," she whispered softly – half tempted to rub circles in his back again but her hand protested.

"I thought finding out that I have to kill my father was hard… but this is much worse…"

"You guys bonded so well after the battle and to have him ripped away from you like that… I know how it feels." And she gave him a half smile as she started to stroke his hair with her other hand.

"So this is what it feels, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Violet replied softly.

"It's all my fault…"

"I'm sure it isn't Lloyd. That exactly how I felt when my parents and Scarlett died but I know now that it isn't my fault – at all. Even though in my lowest downs I want to believe it is but I know deep down it's not."

"Of course it's my fault!" He yelled as he roughly pulled away from her to show red and watery eyes. "If I didn't leave him to fend against the Nindroids, Pythor would have never used him as blackmail to hand myself over! I-I should have stayed back and helped him f-fight! I-If I stayed back, t-this whole t-thing could… could have b-been… a-avoided." Lloyd's voice lowered from a yell to a small wavering in voice. Sensing he was about to burst into tears again, Violet swiftly closed the gap between them and hugged him again. Like last time, his upper body curled around her – as if trying to absorb the comfort from her. After a few seconds, he began to sob. "Why does it hurt so much?" Lloyd asked her with a broken and cracking voice that made her chest clench even more. Is this how the others felt to see her grieve? To see her this sad and broken when she normally tries to act strong?

"Because you loved him like he loved you, a love only shared between father and son," she said tenderly as his body shook violently to match his sobs. "A bond and a love like that becomes an everlasting attachment to your life." And her eyes met with the cog and spotted that it was close enough to grasp. She gently leaned to the side (while taking Lloyd's weight with her) and grabbed it before softly pushing him back so he could see the cog she was holding. "Your memories and bond with your father is like a cog to an antique grandfather clock-"

"But that's a cog to some stupid machine."

"Well I'm saying it's a cog to an antique grandfather clock. Where's your imagination Lloyd?" And with that, a small but sad smile appeared onto his lips but it was only brief. It quickly vanished when his hands went to wipe his teary face. "A grandfather clock can't work without its cog, just like no one can cooperate with the loss of loved ones. Now that the cog is gone, the clock is broken. Now that your father is gone, you're broken." And with a kind smile, Violet placed a hand on Lloyd's cheek and gently used her thumb to wipe some tear stains he missed. "We all know it's hard to buy new parts for grandfather clocks, they're antique and one of a kind. The parts are irreplaceable… just like your bond and memories with your father. No one, and I mean _no one_ can ever replace your father or those memories, you can't just get a new father and hope that everything will be okay; like how a grandfather clock can't get a new part because it won't fit or work."

Upon this, she let go of his cheek and went to grab his hands before coaxing them open and place the cog inside his hand.

"You can't buy a new part; the only option left is to fix it yourself. The only way to fix this grief and these bittersweet memories is to not think of the bad experiences you had with your father or the scene of his death. The only thing you need to think of is the good times you had with him. Your father was- I mean _is_ a very wise man. Use his teachings to guide you through life's greatest challenges; let him become your sunrise to every day." And she lured his hands to close around the cog. "We both know your father loved you. We both know he would want you to be happy instead of being sad; for you to become the greatest person you can be; for you to be you. He wouldn't want you to keep grieving for him."

And again, she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks and wipe the new tears that fell freshly against his skin.

"Thank you Violet," Lloyd finally said after a minute of silence.

"Feel better now?"

"Surprisingly… Yes. I always wondered if words actually have that much of an effect of people… maybe it's just because they're your words of wisdom."

"No, I just said what people have said to me when I had to deal with the death of my family but I didn't get all of it at once so I'm glad I'm able to nail it down for you," Violet said as she gave his shoulder a slight squeeze.

"As much as this is sweet and all but I have to intervene; the Overlord isn't that patient you know."

Violet muttered a curse under her breath as Pythor slithered into sight with two nindroids by his side. They had these weird packs on their backs that glowed bright blue – she couldn't exactly see what it was but she knew it wasn't good; it was powering the nindroids. She could feel Lloyd tense by her side and she felt rather glad she just wiped all his tears away – they can't afford to show any weakness here.

"What now does that coward wants?" She asked with a slight snap to her voice, deciding to take a sort of intimidating approach to the three. The nindroids seemed to be rather startle by her insult while Pythor blinked a couple times before his head shook on his long neck.

"It's time to begin the process. Get him."

She didn't know how but she knew they were going to separate Lloyd from her so they can steal his golden powers and transfer it to the Overlord. Instantly, she stood up while dragging Lloyd up behind her.

"You're not going to get him."

"I admire your bravery and loyalty but right now isn't the right time. Try again in a couple hours though," Pythor sneered as the three figures approached the cage's door. Violet quickly walked back and she felt Lloyd shuffle backwards behind her while slipping the cog she given him into her hands.

"Well if you want to get him, you have to go through me."

"Oh, just stop be cliché will you? You're hurting my ears."

And as he said that, the two nindroids that flanked his side opened the hatch into the cage. Immediately, she went to bounce into action but the nindroids were faster. They swiftly dodged her arm with the cog and elbowed her hard in the gut, sending her stumbling back into Lloyd's arms.

"Violet, we can't fight them…" He whispered into her ear but Violet stubbornly shook her head, not wanting to believe Lloyd was already giving up.

"Listen to your friend Violet, he's right you know. You're clearly no match for them. You're weak," Pythor laughed.

The girl clenched her fists. Sure she's in pain, hungry and so on but that didn't give him the right to call her weak – or the Overlord for that matter. Looking down to the cog that remained in her hand, she quickly threw it. She watched as it sored through the bars of the cage and straight into Pythor's eyes.

"Ahh! You stupid girl! Just get the boy you two idiots!" The purple snake addressed the two robots. "And knock her out if you need to, just get him!"

And upon his command, Violet didn't get to blink twice when the same feeling of electric currents took over her body and plunging her mind into darkness once again.

**Hi everyone! I was meant to post this chapter a couple days ago but exam block has started and won't end until another week I hope you all are doing well though. I also deeply apologise for leaving the chapter on a cliff-hanger but I hoped you all enjoyed it. Massive thanks to: Kai4Ever, NinjagymnastgirlK, ALookIntoMyWorld, Bobby Drake, Samantha Rutledg, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Bl0ndie, CarlyShi208, ElementzGirl7, Kairocksrainbow and all my silent reader!**

**ALookIntoMyWorld: **I was meant to PM you earlier but I'm afford it slipped my mind. Anyway, the violin isn't that hard to learn. What is hard is being mindful of being able to do the correct techniques and do them all at once. Like while trying to play in tune, you hold on the bow must be correct as well as being mindful if you are bowing the strings straight and how close you are to the bridge or the finger board. But it is such a beautiful instrument to play; it is often what I do when under immense stress. So in a way, maybe learning violin is hard – it is told it is one of the hardest instruments to play but the tone of it is just beautiful. There is like 9-10 grades (including preliminary) and so far I'm on the fifth grade in less than three years – then again I have an amazing teacher. I highly recommend it but it's up to you my friend. :)

**Bobby Drake: **I can never see anyone who have helped me in a negative light. Although I love your idea for the word rearrangement for 'Uncovered', unfortunately (and at this stage of time) I;m firm with my choices. I like to link the title into the plot as seen at the beginning of this story and 'Underestimated' can just help me to keep the implied theme throughout the sequel. And if you don't mind me asking; how old are you? If it is too personally there is no need to answer. You just sound like this very mature and wise person :)

**Samantha Rutlegd: **I am so sorry I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger and this one as well. I hope you can forgive me but hopefully the next chapter will end on a good note.

**Hopefully updates will be faster but I have no promises. I am on holidays the week after next so I am so excited to write more chapters and hopefully get the sequel up and running. But massive thanks to everyone who have supported me up until now. Love you all! **

**Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	113. Chapter 113 - The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 113  
The Calm Before The Storm**

**.:Violet:.**

Darkness is such a strange substance. Like water, it has three stages: solid, liquid and gas but with a slight twist… maybe more than a twist. Since it is a sort of mythical material, it doesn't fall under the laws of science, only able to change states by the user or the victim. In solid form, it's almost completely black aside room a very tiny shade of red at its centre, like a candle in the never ending darkness. As a liquid, it's thick, sticky and has a pungent scent of ink. It can act like quicksand and suffocate people. As a gas, it's quite strange. It is able to pass through solid material with ease, suffocate, and eat away like acid; like the thief that steals your best sense and replace it with a paralysing fear.

Darkness was all of these to Violet. She could only see the blackest black with that little bit of hope flickering away from her – oh so far away. She could feel it suffocating her, wrapping her in this constricting hold to draw away her breath. She could feel it seep through her body, replacing everything with coldness and the fear of never being able to reach that flickering hope or even the slightest slimmer of light.

She didn't know how long she was in this everlasting darkness but she knew it had to come to an end; it always did.

When she felt warmth against her skin, she knew it was an indicator of her regaining consciousness but with past experiences, nothing comes super clear with her. It's always a haze, like seeing everything through a frosted window. It was like hearing everything with an air-tight container over her head – everything sounding like an echo and blurry. But this warmth was something different. It wasn't the sweet warmth that made her feel cosy on the inside, this warmth –no, heat- made her skin feel sweaty. It was that uncomfortable warmth.

Normally, the darkness that made her lungs suffocate would clear out but instead, she felt smoke invade them. She urged to cough away the itching sensation but she couldn't feel her body. She was numb all over. Through the foggy barrier that cogged her ears, she could hear a monotonous female's voice. At first all the words were blurred but within seconds she could make it out. It was a count down.

"Seven."

Upon this, Violet could feel something grab her in a tight grip underneath the pit of her arms as it dragged her body against the floor. The first thought that entered her mind was the image of Vincent's face; the curve of his sickening grins, the steady grey of his eyes that glint in the dark. She wanted to fight back; to scream out and to thrash around but her body felt like lead, heavy and useless. The voice that counted down the time went past like a blur, she didn't realise the voice said two until she felt nothing solid around; she was falling.

It wasn't that pleasant type of fall that you get when you come down from jumping on a trampoline or even that sensation of free falling from a plan with a parachute soon to detach. This was the falling that made the cold wind bite her skin like razor sharp teeth; the falling that made her body plummet harshly to the ground – no, water.

The coldness of the water stung even more than the wind did; it was like being rained on by millions of tiny shards of broken glass. The power of the ocean's current pushed her away –tumbling- from the surface. The girl could feel her body scream to claw back to the surface but the waves kept her in its icy grasp. Panic settled like stones in the bottom of her stomach and she knew it was bringing her far away from the surface, sinking further down into the darkness of the ocean. Her lungs felt like they were getting torn out by corroded talons that were like icicles. They were so cold that it felt like it was on fire; agonisingly burning as the oxygen diminished bit by bit. It was a feeling she knew too well but this time, it felt different – not just because her body felt like it was paralysed but it felt… more real.

When a something latched onto her wrist, Violet wanted to scream and thrash – to get away from Vincent but she couldn't. That feeling of regaining consciousness vanished.

**.::.**

Violet nearly forgot what it was like to have a dream – a nice one where fears doesn't haunt you. She couldn't figure out if it really was a dream or a memory but either way, it was a nice change. She could still vividly remember her younger self running around in a park with her father chasing after her – pretending he was a dinosaur. It seemed like more of a memory than a dream but she couldn't care less; it wasn't a nightmare and it was good enough.

When her eyes opened, she could only remember the dream; how her little giggles ring out in the air compared to her father's resonating laughter. But when her eyes met with a white painted ceiling, the little smile that appeared moments ago disappeared as reality finally kicked in.

_Where am I?_ She wondered as she turned her head to look away from the ceiling. Next to the bed she was in, she saw someone sleeping in a chair and head resting on her bed with their hand in hers. She didn't need to wonder who it was. Kai's spiky hair was a dead giveaway. Even though a smile played at her lips, she didn't understand why she was here unless this was some twisted dream. All she could remember was being electrified by the nindroids then that semi-waking-up-from-unconsciousness moment. Unless… she was knocked out for a while.

Looking back to their interlinked hands, Violet forgot how much bigger Kai's hands were than hers. Softly, she pulled her hand back and stroke his hair – well the best she can do with his awkward hairstyle. It stirred a soft moan from the brunette and slowly his head lifted up with half-opened eyes dosed with sleep.

"Violet?" His groggy voice asked. Violet watched with amusement as he wiped his eyes and looked at her again. "Violet!"

And without any warning, he tackled her into tight hug that made laughter leave from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his firm upper body. His warm body heat engulfed her and his scent of sandalwood and wooden camp fires burning filled her nose.

"Hey there," she said with a laugh as Kai hastily kissed her cheek before pulling her into another bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you so much as well. But how are you feeling? Sore? Tingly?"

"Tingly?"

"Lloyd told us how the nindroids electrocuted you." And his face that was once filled of happiness was gone and replaced with worry. "We managed to get contact with Lloyd at this remote village and immediately came to pick you two up. P.I. . analysed you for any injuries and said you were paralysed."

"Paralysed?" A gasp left her lips before she knew it. Was that why she couldn't move before? But how did that explain the extreme heat, the biting winds and the… drowning? Hold up, hold up. If P.I.X.A.L said she was paralysed how is she moving now?

"Sensei Wu gave you this weird, awful smelling tea. He said it would help-"

"Sensei Wu? You mean-?"

"Yes, he isn't evil anymore- wait, how did you know?"

"No time to explain, I have to see him!"

"What? No way, you're still recovering!"

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" And with that, a soft chuckle escaped Kai's lips as he got off his chair and offered a hand to her.

"Milady." Violet could only shake her head while chuckling as he assisted her to get out of bed.

She missed this. She missed everyone and everything.

**.:Two Days Later:.**

It felt unbelievable to be back on the Dark Island especially since it wasn't crawling with Stone Warriors anymore and not to defeat _Lord_ Garmadon. But as previously, the Temple of Light was still a breathtaking place. The beautifully, ancient structure was still inside the mountain but only the entrance was protruding out. The numerous concrete pillars that supported the two canopy roofs that were on top of each other were still standing strong with no sign of corrosion anything soon. Everything was painted with rustic red or grey with white or golden highlights. The grand, double oak doors which were painted a greyish-brown with a wyrm dragon painted in red was still as massive as ever but for some reason Violet felt a little bit bigger than she did before – not because she grew (which Kai said she probably did grew an inch since they met her) but perhaps of the fact she was a different person she than before; more mature and a better person. Even though Violet has seen the horrors and still experiences those fears, it shaped her to be more grateful for what she hasn't lost to those horrors… although she doesn't want to think about it.

As they pushed through the grand doors, the wood and hinges groaned but unlike at time there wasn't a whole heap of dust bursting out.

The temple was still massive with each of its walls painting a part of history. The last one they saw when they were in here was Cole pointing to the walls – saying the next part of destiny was for them to reach a new potential. But this time, there was a new picture; one of Lloyd defeating the Overlord in his metamorphosis form. However, Violet continued to let her eyes roam around the ancient area. Large crystals with hue of white, blue and very light pinkish-orange protruded from all odd angles along the roof, walls and floor along the walls but in the middle, a large circle of cement was laid out. Five great, stone pillars outline the circle, spacing nicely making a perfect pentagon shape. Since the dust was gone the five elemental symbols could be seen on the ground and the large circular plate of gold for where Lloyd stood all those months ago.

The reason they came back was so Lloyd could distribute his powers to them – will it work? Misako said it would when they called her the day before. The old scholar told them how not only will Lloyd's powers will be physically weaker but theirs would be stronger and they'll be gifted to actually harness their elemental powers. Ever since she heard that, the guys have been excited to find out what it would be like to have their element in their palm of their hands but it made Violet wonder why she's different. How come she got it when she first became a ninja? She had a few theories but the only one that seemed to be more realistic than the others (doesn't mean it _is_ realistic) is the amount of power that's inside of her – or what she found out it was called: chi. According to Wu, the boys' chis have been blocked making it extremely hard to command at will but easier to express through the Golden Weapons and the Elemental Blades. Cole said their Elemental Blades disappeared or were destroyed when Lloyd defeated the Overlord.

But back to the chi conversation, she distinctly remembered how her father stated that his powers were hard to control. When she questioned Wu about it, he simply stated that for others their chis aren't as constricted and some are much stronger than others. He then stated that out of all the elemental masters he have known, the ones that have the control over wind have the strongest chis and have easy access to it – some other elemental masters aren't so unfortunate.

_"Sometimes our chi even restrict us from using our powers to the best we can but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Some people can push their boundaries but it always come with consequences; some more severe than others."_

She remembered him saying. So perhaps, Lloyd's power will be able to break the restriction of the other's chis… but what will happen to her? Garmadon stated that the whole process still needs her to be in it: Lloyd can't distribute his powers amongst four protectors when there are meant to be five. So would she been even stronger than before? She remembered when she got Scarlett's powers (or now known as chi) she could barely control it. Or maybe if she's lucky, she'll receive nothing.

"I can't do this alone anymore. As long as I have all this power, they'll never stop coming for me," Lloyd sighed as they all took their positions with Wu and Garmadon standing to the side.

"From here on out, we can't let anything separate us again." And as Zane said this, Violet was positive Kai's amber eyes were casted on her.

"He's right!"

"Absolutely!"

"Ready then?"

"Seriously Lloyd? We were born ready!"

And with that confirmation, Violet watched as a green orb extended from Lloyd's body and shot straight into the bell that loomed over his head. The loud yet sweet ring vibrated throughout the temple, echoing back and forth. But instead of a beam of light pointing towards the crystals, the light that glowed from between Lloyd and the bell suddenly burst and came out four colours: red, blue, white, greyish-brown and purple, each light going towards their respective elemental master.

When the purple orb came towards and contacted Violet's body, a flash of light appeared briefly before disappearing quickly. She didn't felt much different, maybe just a little tiny bit… lighter? The caramel-haired girl looked down to her feet and saw she was still standing on ground but there was nothing wrong with her… maybe she did got nothing. When she looked to the others, she saw them testing out their elemental powers.

"Haha, this is awesome!"

"Fire!"

"Anyone shocked to see me do this? Huh?"

"No dirt off my shoulder!"

"Chill out!"

Violet could only shake her head once again at the boys' excitement. They were like big babies.

**.:Two Days Later:.**

The nightmares were getting easier to handle. They would happen the first thing she fell asleep and once she awakens from them and goes back to sleep, they wouldn't come back for the rest of the night; instead they were dreams. Violet was starting to wonder if Lloyd's powers had a mental effect on her instead of giving her physical improvements. Either way, Violet was glad for it.

She was currently shopping while the guys were trying to find clues, signs or anything that can lead to the Overlord and Pythor. She wanted to go and help but unfortunately, Wu, Garmadon, Zane, P.I.X.A.L and Kai gave her strict instructions to relax. According to P.I.X.A.L if Violet didn't take anything easy for the next couple of days, a stress fracture is likely to occur in her back. Of course the female ninja tried to prove them wrong but with five against one, she didn't stand a chance. She tried reasoning that her altered genes would help her to recover quickly.

Violet sighed as she walked along the streets, trying to hide her face from the crowd. She didn't want to be crowded at the moment, what she did want though was some tea. She entered the tea shop and immediately took in a deep breath of the aroma that drifted around. With a smile, she went over to the tropical tea section and took a few boxes of teas before also heading over to the green tea section.

The tea shop was empty of customers but the wallpaper were bamboos and the flooring were wooden floor boards. Wooden shelves were stocked with tea that came in jars, boxes or even in a bottle; labelled as premade tea. The front of the store had large windows to allow walkers to look inside. Just as Violet was about to head towards the counter, the door opened and a huge smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey Nya, what brings you to a tea shop?" But Violet's smile frowned as she saw distress on Nya's face as she headed over.

"I need your help!"

"What is it?" She asked with worry lacing into her voice as she placed the tea on the counter, the cashier scanning them and placing them into a plastic bag.

"I have to choose between Cole and Jay and I have to decide now! I told them I would pick after the movie but I just can't choose!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, aren't Cole and Jay supposed to be patrolling around? And choose between Cole and Jay?"

"You don't know? Well… Ummm… How to break this to you? There might be a little bit of a umm… love triangle between me and Cole and Jay…"

"What? When did this happen!" Violet exclaimed as her mind immediately went back to the vision of her and Cole holding hands in what looked like a room full with circus stuff… Did that happen when she was gone?

"When we took that circus train that accidently led us away from the power plant." This definitely confirmed that vision. That meant all seven visions have happened…. "But I have to decide and I don't know who to choose!"

"And you're asking me this?"

"You're the one who's going to get married soon, not me!" Nya bellowed as she started to pace. Violet sighed and quickly paid the cashier girl and looked back to Nya, with the bag of tea in her hand.

"Just trust yourself Nya, don't think, just act. That's how you follow your heart and not your head. But if you really insist on thinking about it, think about who makes you happy more than ever, think about who you can't live without-"

"But that's the thing, I don't know who I can live without and I don't know who makes me happy-"

"When I say happy, I don't just mean who can make you feel happy but make you feel happy about _yourself. _I mean you can choose to show all your flaws and he won't care about it no matter what but choose to love you and your flaws."

"But I don't have any flaws… Not that I'm aware of…"

"Of course you won't be aware of it but when that time comes and you are aware of it, just keep it in mind okay?"

"Okay… thanks Violet."

"Do you know who then?"

"No, of course not!" Nya exclaimed, making Violet sigh.

"If you can't choose one, just don't choose at all."

"Don't choose at all?"

"Yeah, just pick no one and fall in love with somebody else or one of them later-"

"Sorry to break up this chit chat but we need to go back to Borg's tower, they need us!"

**Whoa, what is this? I'm supposed to be studying for chemistry but managed to write this XD. That chapter wasn't supposed to be all over the place but it ended up that way anyway, so I deeply apologised if there was too many time skips for your liking and if the pace was too fast. But big massive thanks to: dream lighting, MMM, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, ALookIntoMyWorld, Bobby Drake, Samantha Rutledg, Kai4Ever, ElementzGirl7, Natalie Singe, Bl0ndie, KaitheHotHead1, CarlyShi208 and all my silent readers!**

**dream lighting: **Violet get killed instead of Zane? Well, my friend, you'll just have to wait and see what happens :)

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **Oh, Garmadon is alive (smiles sheepishly). I just assumed Lloyd thought Garmadon died when he was dropped into the ocean since he was constantly afraid of being alone. But that's just my interpretation of the scene.

**Bobby Drake: **You're thirteen?! You sound soooo wise for someone your age. I feel embarrassed though XD I'm turning sixteen at the end of the year. But you're right; that little inspiration speech was long winded and sappy.

**Natalie Singe: **Oh don't worry about your stories not being 'good'. Good is always different to every person. I'll admit that my first story was horrible! I used to write for Winx ages back and literally, that was horrible. As long as it has good grammar (because I know it annoys some people. I'm still trying to improve mine) and a captivating plot, you're story is good! So if you need help, don't hesitate to ask me :) And about that idea (whispers) it has been thought of. When it would happen is to be remained as a secret ;)

**So maybe definitely, updates will be faster. I got 4 more exams to do over a 2 day course starting tomorrow (since it's night time here in Australia) and then school's over for 2 weeks! Yahoo! So I'll see you all soon!**

**Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	114. Chapter 114 - Ascension

**Chapter 114  
Ascension**

**.:Violet:.**

"The Overlord is back and he has Kai."

When Violet heard those words leave Zane's lips, she froze on the spot. When she regained consciousness, everyone informed her how they destroyed the Overlord in the digital realm. Hearing he's back, however, didn't surprise her a bit. They all thought he was destroyed when Lloyd defeated him but that wasn't the case either. He was a virus, a disease that never goes away. But hearing he has Kai scared her the most. But how did the Overlord get his hands on him? Kai didn't have a tracker on him like Violet had (thank goodness P.I.X.A.L took it out while she was unconscious). Would he do what he did to Violet and inflict it onto Kai? Lock him in a cage and torment him?

"What do you mean he has Kai?" She asked with panic which was easily evident in her voice.

"We found a truck with Cyptor and Pythor on it and we needed someone on the field who is close enough to find out where they're heading. We tried contacting Jay and Cole but they weren't picking up and Lloyd was too far."

"So you sent him alone?!"

"Violet, we needed to find out where they we're heading. Kai didn't go down without a fight though, he managed to destroy one of their two trucks containing jet fuel but they still caught him. We will get him back, I promise Violet."

"Yeah, you don't seriously doubt our power and strength do you?" Jay asked with a nervous chuckle as he proceeded. "I mean this is like Kai's first time getting captured yet there's you who always get into trouble and look, you're here now!"

"But that's beside the point," Zane intervened. "We now know that they're planning to launch project Arcturus tonight. Problem is we still need to figure out what it is in order to stop Pythor and the Overlord and to get Kai back."

Violet didn't know why but her mind just switched off. No thought would come in to replace the current one of the possible pains Kai is yet to face. Is this what he felt every single time when she gets captured or go solo? This constant fear for the worst? She didn't exactly know how long she was in her own bubble of the one thought but when the boys headed for the door, Violet followed in pursuit.

"Violet," Wu's voice called her. The said ninja stopped and turned to face him, only to see concern on his face. Behind her, she could hear the others pausing in their step. "I think it would be best for you to stay, to just sit this one out."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. You're still recovering. The boys can handle this."

In Violet's head, she could hear the word 'no' bounce in her head continuously. With her violet eyes wide, the girl breathlessly shook her head. "No… No, no, no. You can't expect me to sit idly to the side with Kai captured! There's no way I'm not getting involved with this!"

"You are in no condition to fight!"

"Sensei Wu, have you forgot? I can heal fast!"

"Violet," he immediately countered with a firm voice Violet hasn't heard before, "you are clearly malnourished and I could tell you weren't listening at all when we were talking. You don't even know where you're heading do you?" And with this, she stayed quiet.

Pregnant silence hung over the whole room and Violet could tell nobody wanted to break it; nevertheless, it never stopped Wu from walking forward, his hard gaze turned soft as he was only a step away from her. Violet avoided his eyes the whole time. Instead they looked at her feet when she realised that was the first time she has ever yelled at Wu. The anger that has once occupied her body was now replaced with guilt when Wu placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a slight squeeze before speaking softly.

"I have known you for the past two and a half years Violet. I know you want to protect those who are close to you yourself and act strong all the time but for just this once, just give yourself a break. I haven't forgotten how strong your powers are and your ability to heal fast but for the past one and a half years, I have watched you have your successes and some fails and each time something bad happens to you, it scare my poor old heart until I know you're safe." And a small sad smile appeared on her lips. "Sit out this one Violet, that's all I'm asking. Get better and then I'll let you go out. The boys can deal this one without your help – they have been for the past couple of weeks."

And with that, she nodded. His words weren't spoke with any temper or sternness, just this soft, kind gentleness that a caring grandfather would give to his granddaughter… even though Wu was that awkward age where he's too old to be seen as a father figure and too young to be seen as a grandfather figure.

At this point, the boys quickly leave the room – knowing if they stalled anymore, they might fail at rescuing Kai.

Not really wanting to hang back in this room while feeling helpless, Violet retreated to her room. Well to be precise, it was Kai's room since there wasn't a spare anywhere else in Borg's building… well maybe 'their' room would be a better way of putting it. But Violet only sighed as she allowed herself to fall onto the bed and into a slumber that consumed her within seconds.

**.::.**

The sound of metal slapping against skin was loud but it could never compete for the scream that left her mouth. It was laced with agony and had a gritty sound to it but either way, Violet didn't focus on that. She didn't want to focus on the agonising pain that has occupied her back either – she just wanted to focus on nothing.

"Scream louder!" A voice that would never stop haunting her dreams shouted with amusement in his voice – a voice belonging to no one else but Vincent.

With that two word phrase, the whip snap down on her exposed and bare back, hitting the sensitive and raw wound that was there. She tried so hard not to scream, to not give into Vincent's command but she found herself groaning in pain in an inhuman way.

"Don't bother trying to be strong, we both know you're weak." Vincent's deep voice whispered into her ear before her brought the whip down again. "Violet…."

His voice then purred into her ear but the ninja suddenly became confused. How did he know her name if she has never revealed it to him? Plus that isn't how the scene went… But as Violet thought this, her name was repeated over and over and over again, changing each time. It turned from Vincent's voice to something softer yet panicked and alarmed – something more feminine. When a sharp pain was felt on her cheek, it was like her senses kicked back to her and her eyes shot up, to only glance into amber eyes.

"Kai?"

"Ummm, it's me," a voice replied; a voice not belonging to Kai but his sister. "Are you okay though? You looked like you were having a really bad dream… You were screaming and groaning in pain when I entered…" The younger girl frowned as she helped Violet to stand up.

"Yeah but it's gone now…"

"Good because Sensei Wu told me to get you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Pythor and an army of nindroids are about to break into the tower."

**I want to apologise for the extremely short chapter but I actually find Rebooted really hard to write. I think it's because it is my least favourite season and I'm personally struggling to stay with the story line so I'll be doing quite a few time skips to try and end it quicker and proceed onto the Tournament of Elements/Rise of Ancient Evil because that and Possession are my favourite seasons. Plus I've finished my exam block so I'm happy! **

**I want to deeply apologise for the last chapter and the confusion it have caused everybody. But while Violet have been unconscious, she had a snippet of the plane crashing and that person grabbing onto her was Lloyd who was trying to save them both. After that, he got the two of them to a remote village and contact the team. Then we kind of know what happens next. But massive thanks to NinjagymnastgirlK, Bobby Drake, Samantha Rutledg, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, Bl0ndie, Natalie Singe, Ninjagoelementals, ElementzGirl7 and all my silent readers!**

**NinjagymnastgirlK: **Yes it would be interesting if Nya was to choose Cole over Jay but I'm personally more of a Jaya fan but my storyline and plotline will follow the same as the series; just with a few more twists.

**Bobby Drake: **You are completely right, I should have been more specific to the injury. Normally I would research on it but it was a bit of a busy time for me since I wanted to really get this story done so I can more onto the sequel. But yes! The whole love triangle frustrates me so much but as much as it does, I'm still going to write about it. And at the moment, Violet and Kai don't have a shipping name. There's been a couple reviews in the past with Vai and Kiolet but that's about it.

**Samantha Rutledg: **I am very sorry to make this difficult for you. Even though you may not read this, I send my deepest apologises.

**FlameNinjaofDarkFire: **As much as that purple wire idea is awesome, I'm afraid I'm past that point. But I'll make sure to include in my next story perhaps. I got my plans and everything set out as well as improvements. My goals for the next story is to also include the other characters' background and relationships so the whole story isn't purely based on Violet and Kai (even though it may be 85%). I don't know, it's a rough estimate. The wedding scene will definitely be done but it won't be any time soon I'm afraid…

**Kai4Ever: **I will try and do your idea but I don't want to seem bias to the other readers but I will do something along those lines :)

**Natalie Singe: **Awwww, you're so sweet!

**Ninjagoelementals: **I know right? I'm nervous but mostly excited for the ending because it means I can make a new start with the sequel! Now, volleyball can be a daunting sport to play since the ball comes to you and it's the split second decision of what you need to do and how to do it but once you get the hang of it, it becomes easy! Trust me, it may seem really hard at first but with practice you'll get better. If a ball comes to your face (I get it twice a week, don't worry), places your hands in front of your face with your palms facing outwards and a bit up so when it hits you; you're protecting your face and you're putting the ball high in the air for the other players to come and put the ball over. I hope that make sense; if not, don't hesitate to ask for help :)

**But thank you for all of your constructive criticism for the last chapter and hopefully with the speed I'm going, this story may finish within a week and a half! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88 **


	115. Chapter 115 - Letting Go

**Chapter 115  
Letting Go**

**.:Violet:.**

"The Golden Master will return!" The infamous and ghastly voice that belonged to the Overlord laughed. Violet could only mentally sigh with relief that he haven't realised they were only outside of the window.

Looking down to the box in her hand, Violet realised it was rather stupid to get the biggest box in their urgent and frantic pack up. She could feel herself struggling with her short height to keep the box steady in her arms. When she looked to P.I.X.A.L, Wu, Garmadon and Nya, they all had a couple items in their arms.

"He's vulnerable. We must fight him now," Said Garmadon in a harsh whisper.

"No, not until we get the boys back home safely. Plus not all of us are in fighting condition," Wu whispered back, earning a soft sigh from Violet. She felt absolutely fine, a hundred percent. She hated feeling so helpless… She felt like she was hindering everyone from everything now. "We must get back in contact with them. We need to find somewhere we can't be found."

"Wait wait wait, contact the ninja? You four contacted the ninja without me?"

"You were sleeping Violet."

"Still! Is Kai alright?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine but stop dragging us away from the point. I know just the place." Garmadon interfered as he looked over the railings. "But we have to be quick-"

But the former evil lord didn't get to finish his sentence when the window-cleaning platform they were currently using to hide jolted. Instantly Violet darted forward to hold onto the railing with one hand while the other holding the box. The caramel-haired gitl looked up and saw a man with only his upper body protruding from the contraption he was currently seated in. It had eight legs that looked a lot like a spider's legs but it was all metal. On the man's body, there was pieces of mental attached to him. Maybe this is what a cyborg is but looking to the other four, they had a look of recognition on their face.

"Who's that?" Violet asked quickly.

"Mr Borg." P.I.X.A.L replied with a slight gasp. When Violet redirected her attention from the female nindroid and to Cyrus Borg (she figured), she also gasped to see the metal contraption over his head looked familiar to the ones on the nindroids. A red laser beam shot out with a zap towards the metal cords that supported the platform.

"Don't lose the computer components! We need them to stay in contact with the boys-!" Nya tried to yell out as quick as she could but the right cord snapped and the left side of the platform fell.

Immediately, Violet held onto the rail tightly and the box but she found it was hard to do with seeing that her arm span couldn't fit around the box properly. Looking down to the fallen end of the platform, she saw Wu, Garmadon and Nya in a tangled heap. Shortly P.I.X.A.L joined the, falling on top of Nya. Looking back to her hand, Violet could see her arm and hand shaking to keep a grip. She didn't want to fall on the four. Poor Garmadon is the one underneath so falling on top won't help him at all. But Violet could softly feel a burning sensation running up and down her arm. As a result, her back started to ache.

"Violet, drop the box to P.I.X.A.L! I need you to get the platform to swing so we can jump off onto the helicopter pad over there!" Wu shouted and when Violet turned her head to look to the left, she sure enough saw the helicopter landing zone.

So obeying her mentor, she dropped the box towards P.I.X.A.L causing the tension on her lower back to lighten but the dull throb was there. Her arm was now free so the female ninja quickly swish her wrist back and forth, having a breeze to rock the platform in the same movements. In the middle of its pendulum swing, however, the platform jolted and Violet looked up to see Borg use his laser vision to cut the remaining cord. The ninja of air hastily put more momentum into the swing and she saw P.I.X.A.L jumping off with Nya. Then Wu and Garmadon.

"Jump Violet!"

And just as the cord broke, she jumped. Hands quickly seized her and pulled her onto the platform. But she knew it wasn't safe yet. Looking back at the broken window, Pythor and more nindroids gathered by it and started to shoot. Violet flowed through the adrenaline and movements that over took her body and pushed a strong breeze towards the window, pushing the figures back. The caramel-haired girl was astonished at the strength of the breeze. _So splitting Lloyd's power did enhanced mine… only by a bit._

"How are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"Leave it to me," P.I.X.A.L replied calmly to Nya's outburst as Violet still tried to keep the nindroids back.

"Well hurry with it!" Violet shouted as the nindroids came back – this time expecting her windy attacks and fighting through it. They stuck their swords into the sword to pull themselves through the winds while shooting their red beams. Lucky for her, Nya quickly stepped in front of her and used her metal blade fan to defect their attacks.

But when her ears detect the whir of engines, Violet looked behind to see a jet-like helicopter coming to the side of the platform. "Jump on!"

**.:Scarlett:.**

Sometimes a change of scenery is just something that is needed to start a new lifestyle and to clear the mind. With a soft smile and a gentle gaze, Scarlett's sky blue eyes wondered over her new paradise – her new home. The noble walls of the canyon stood might and tall, securing her sanctuary in an odd oval shape and were draped with thick vines with little shrubberies growing on any stable ledge. Pine trees swayed softly upon their place on top of the vast canyon but plummeting over a section of the nature-carved rock was a grand waterfall.

From a distance the waterfall had been like a silent white stream cascading over the rocky outcrops but Scarlett knew the closer you would get, the only thing you could hear was the deafening roar of the water. The blonde remembered when she took a hike over to the slippery area it felt like she was getting rained on from the pressure the water hit the rocks. The water would fall into the lake that gracefully wove it ways through the interesting geography the ground consisted off. The lake wasn't bordered with dirt or sand or mud, instead it was grey stone that added a serenity look to the paradise. The water would then travel downwards between the swells of the stones and over a series of mini waterfalls. Since the canyon was a fully enclosed place, the water gets pooled up near the lower end of the canyon but it slowly pass through the small channel that is located into the rocky wall.

But other than the waterfall, the canyon ground was adored with tall pine trees nesting different critters that would chirp, sing and squeak whenever the day is in blossom. Pine needles would fall and coat the ground in a soft green. The luscious yet dark grass would always find a way to appear through the needles and once in a while, a pine cone would add a different colour to the green.

Between the waterfall and the water runoff, stood a cottage. Unlike the last one that was one level tall, this one was two. This cottage didn't have a light and creamy exterior but instead, the first story adored red bricks with what's supposed to be white grading – it turned into a soft brown due to the environment. Bay windows were placed on the wall that extended out from the house – next to the door on both stories. The second story had a light brown rendering with dark oak beams crossing over each panel to give that cosy cabin-in-the-woods feeling or a barn feeling. Something that just make the cottage cosy and inviting. The bargeboard was the same oak colour with intricate details. The gable roof consisted of dark brown clay with a red brick chimney protruding through. In a way, it reminded her of an Edwardian styled house.

Sure this cottage was bigger and have a better kitchen but Scarlett knew she would never forget her first cottage. It was where the First Spinjitzu Master rose her from a four year old toddler to the young woman she is now and it was where she first trained with her sister.

Sighing to herself, Scarlett reminded herself it was time to head back to the cottage and face the magic orb. After the first battle between Lloyd and the Overlord, Scarlett happily watched the sweet events that bestowed her sister – she was especially overjoyed when Kai proposed to her in the most romantic way the blonde could ever imagine. Scarlett wouldn't call it 'stalking' because she did give the orb a break whenever Violet and Kai retreat into their bedroom for the night. She doesn't need to know her sister's sex life… well not that she has seen them do it or anything.

But now that familiar anxiety she has felt before the first battle between good and evil has returned when her baby sister stupidly separated from her team. The blonde woman knew Violet was doing a courageous thing but at the same time, it was the most reckless thing her sister has done. If the blue-eyed sister could go and speak to her sister, she would immediately yell at her for thinking of a foolish plan! Scarlett knew she had to keep watching whatever happens to her sister but at the same time she didn't want to – to save herself from the stress. Over the past couple of weeks the now deceased sister has spotted a few greying hairs within her ocean of blonde hair!

_Man, I can't wait until I'm twenty-five…_

The twenty-three year old sighed as she recalled the spirit of the great master telling her how her spirit body will stop aging which means no more grey hairs from stress. Sometimes, she wished she was back in Violet's head. She would have someone to talk to and yet can still retreat to her paradise whenever she desires to. She would have a closer connection to her sister and guide and help her through her darkest times – and most of all, know what's going on in that reckless mind of hers. But unfortunately Scarlett's spirit has been freed and her one chance back into the mortal world was now gone for good.

Scarlett had tried to sway the Golden Master's firm thoughts to give her one more chance but every time her pleads falls on deaf ears. Some times; however, he would complain with his deep and wise voice that it would upset the balance between the spirit and mortal realms. She tried asking about inviting Violet back here to train perhaps but since Scarlett was no longer in the ninja's mind, she can't bring her unconsciousness into her paradise. The blonde; however, was fortunate enough that he aided her in creating a new paradise and gifting her with a friend.

Entering the warmth of her cottage, Scarlett smiled as she took off her coat and hanged in on the coat hanger. She pursed her lips and immediately blew. A high pitch whistle echoed within the cottage. Mentally, Scarlett counted down from three and as soon as she hit zero, the sound of pattering paws against the rustic wooden flooring reached her ears. The blonde suppressed a giggle when she saw a bundle of white fur and brown eyes and ears came around the corner. His back legs swung outwards and the little puppy almost lost its balance and skidded momentarily. Nevertheless, this didn't stop the puppy to rush towards her with bouncing steps that made the puppy look like it was leaping. Scarlett crouched down and immediately, the Jack Russel leaped onto her with his front paws on her chest as his tongue licked the skin underneath her chin.

"Hey Zuzu!" Scarlett giggled as she picked up the puppy and brought him to her chest however this didn't cease the puppy's energetic movements as he kept wiggling in her arms as his white tailing hitting her chest and arm. His head kept trying to find new angles to lick her chin. "Yes, I missed you too you silly pup!"

After a playful bark, Scarlett let the puppy down and watched as he dashed off with such speed Scarlett wasn't sure was for puppies. At first, the blonde woman wanted to call him Zoom, Zoom Zoom, Zoomie or something like that since Speedy didn't appeal to her because the name was too direct to the puppy's speed. So somehow, she settled on Zuzu.

Once it became clear to the puppy she wasn't following, the bundle of white and brown fur dashed back towards her before pawing a paw at her foot before dashing off again. Scarlett laughed as she shook her head and walked to the crystal ball that rested on the dining table. Once she sat down, her ears detected the whining of Zuzu and when she looked down to her feet, the puppy's dark eyes looked up to her own.

"Sorry Zuzu but I need to check on Violet."

She quickly bend down and picked the squirming puppy onto her laps.

The reason Scarlett gave the ball a rest was to let the new startling news settle into her brain. The blonde remembered seeing Violet merely escaping the Overlord's and the nindroid's clutches with Wu and the other three when the enemy invaded Borg's tower. They arrived in Garmadon's monastery soft of safely but as soon as Violet took a few steps into the monastery, she collapsed with one hand clenching her lower back. Scarlett could vividly remember the horror and concerned expressions that fell onto the other three faces and Misako (who went to greet them just as Violet collapsed). Within a minute, P.I.X.A.L confirmed Violet had a stress fracture in her back.

The blonde sighed as she shook her head to get rid of the images as she tried to redirect her attention onto the ball that was a misty grey that soon lit up with a brilliant aqua colour. But she couldn't help but feel concerned for her sister. Scarlett could remember throughout the past weeks the mistreatment the poor ninja's back retrieved. Like the time when the nindroids attacked them at Garmadon's monastery and Kai fell onto her – directly onto her back from the stupid nindroids. Then when they cramped themselves into the bucket of the mill wheel to get away. Then there was the time when the bear hit her with its powerful paw and sent her back hitting the tree. And the time when the nindroid took her out while she was in mid-flight and sent her falling back first onto the ground – twice! Sleeping on the metal ground while being held captive wouldn't have helped her back at all and same about getting electrocuted twice and being smashed back first into the cage by the nindroids.

Sighing once again, Scarlett peered into the ball. All the older sister could see was swirling thick fog and slowly, it thinned out that she could see Violet, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Nya and the nindroid lady surrounding a computer. Listening intently, Scarlett watched the scene unfold.

"_They got away." _Kai's voice was sounded from the computer's monitor and instantly, distort was washed among the five people's and nindroid's face. "_We've failed… I repeat, they got the Golden Weapons_."

"_Are you on the rocket?" _Scarlett could easily hear the anxiety in her younger sister's voice as her blue eyes watched the short girl move next to Wu so she was in front of the monitor that showed nothing but a blue scene. "_Can you stop them before they take off?"_

_"No, the ship is destroyed. The nindroids have their own personal transport back to earth… We're not coming home." _

Scarlett gasped as she gripped Zuzu tighter with one arm as the other went to zoom the scene. She watched with a pained chest as Violet gasped loudly with a hand over her mouth and tears forming into her widened purple eyes.

"_W-What_?!" Was the immediate reaction from the others surrounding her, all having felt the loss of the situation.

"_K-Kai, what do you mean you're not coming home. You have to come back… All of you have to!"_

"_Violet, what Kai meant to say is that we are stuck here and will not be able to survive much longer until someone comes and rescue us. Those parasites are starting to eat at the suits and my exoskeleton plus there is barely enough oxygen for Lloyd, Jay, Kai and Cole to last for another hour-"_

_"What?! We don't have oxygen for another hour! Zane! Why didn't you tell us! What the heck! How did you even know?!" _

Zuzu whimpered and pawed his ears at the high shrill of Jay's voice. Scarlett couldn't believe this is what fate has left for Violet's friends. It made the blonde feel anger boil up inside of her stomach. She bet it was a hundred percent Fenwick's fault. Ugh, next time she sees the master writer she'll wring his neck and-

"_Uncle is right! We can get off this comet_!" Scarlett's attention was drawn away immediately as she looked to the orb.

"Just great, I missed out on the important stuff Zuzu," the woman sighed.

"_That's it! We can build a rocket out of the scrap metal!"_

Alright, maybe fate did have something else installed for Violet and her friends…

**As you all can obviously see, I was struggling to write the first half of this chapter because writer's block quickly claimed by mind so I thought a new POV I haven't done in a while would be nice. Turns out I wrote a lot better. I know my previous chapters haven't been great but I am truly trying to improve them. I have actually already finished writing this story so I've started chapter 1 on Underestimated. I have set some goals for myself to add in more character POV and more background and plots with the other characters so the story isn't just about Kai and Violet. But major thanks to everyone who have reviewed: Kai4Ever, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, Bobby Drake, Bl0ndie, Natalie Singe, NinjagymnastgirlK, Dark Yugi, Guest and all my silent readers!**

**Bobby Drake: **Yes Violet has some what made peace with herself. Her dream featuring Vincent I have added in have 2 reasons to why I did so. 1: someone (makofan) requested I do a little scene of what exactly Violet experienced with Vincent. 2: One of my friend's father is a police officer and within his first month he's been involve in a siege and took a gunshot to the stomach. It was his first serious assignment (since the others were just speeding fines and alcohol tests) and it have left him with post traumatic disorder. My friend the other day was telling me how her father still suffers from that day and there was certain sounds that set him off in a panicked state. It was something that happened seven years ago so I thought that even though Violet has made peace with herself for it and tries to not compare everything to Vincent, her consciousness may make her revisit that moment in her dreams. It have definitely happened to my friend's dad.

**Bl0ndie: **That is great news! Yeah I didn't exactly conquered my fear but what I have felt was easier is to go on the stage and not look at the audience at all. Try to look at the back wall, roof or floor but just avoid eye contact. That really helped me to stay calm and only until the end of the performance did I look. My second time, I just reminded myself it wasn't a bad experience the first time so there is no worry to fell anxiety for the second time. Did that really help? Not a lot but fear of performing in front of people isn't something you can entirely get rid of; you're just fearing what they may think of you when you make a mistake. But just remind yourself that your conductor wanted you to play saxophone solo because you're the best they have; so be confident with yourself and show everyone how good you are. I wish you all the luck!

**Guest:** This is for a review you left on chapter 81. Yes, Vincent did rape Violet.

**So thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I'll see you all soon with a new chapter! Chapter 119 will be the last one! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	116. Chapter 116 - When The Sun Goes Down

**Chapter 116  
When The Sun Goes Down**

**.:Violet:.**

The pain that rippled throughout her back was like no other. The pain she felt now wasn't the burning feeling of a whip breaking her skin previous tender wounds. No; this pain, this _agony_ she felt was tenfold. The pain that racked through her back was sharp and it burned – oh Spirit Realm it burns. The pain kept increasing in waves; every time when that wave is over, it gives her this false little hope that the pain was gone before it comes back crashing on her. It felt like her back on was fire, her bones, joints and muscle felt like they were getting stabbed over and over again with a knife. Her blood felt like acidic and shocks of electricity-like-pain would jolt her own body.

Violet gritted her teeth together as she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears of pain. Her hands unconsciously grasping the grey bedsheets in a death grip. She wasn't doing anything yet it hurt so badly. All she was doing was just lying on the bed on her stomach. She tried her best to keep her mind off the pain that occupied her body but every time she did so, a sharp pain would capture her brain's attention.

When Wu and the others told her to stay while they help the guys to stop the Overlord from becoming the Golden Master, Violet didn't protest; she knew she would cause more trouble for herself if she were to go. So, as a result, she was left back in the monastery with Misako who was currently rummaging through her medical cabinet if there was any more pain-soothing creams. The pain wasn't the only troublesome thought on her mind, the bothersome thought was why she wasn't healing as quickly as she normally would. The caramel haired girl wouldn't have to bear this agony if she could just heal herself! Maybe Lloyd's golden power cleansed her blood – removing the protective seal Dr Moore and Graham said covered her blood and tissue cells.

To test this theory out, Violet groaned when pain shot through her back as she simply moved her hand to her mouth. Stiffly, she proceeded to bite down hard onto her hand and waited for her teeth to break through her skin and draw blood. She couldn't feel the pain she inflicted onto herself – the pain she could only feel was the one on her back. Once she tasted the metallic taste of her blood, she moved her hand away and watched for a few minutes as the skin slowly stitched itself back together again.

_So how come this heals but not my back? Ah!_

Violet winched as her back flared up in pain. Maybe this is what the Overlord meant by she was weak. He must have somehow known her forming stress fracture. Immediately, Violet thought about the tracker implant. She ignored the pain and rushed to get her hand to the back of her neck to feel for the implant… Only to feel it was gone. _Did someone take it out while I was unconscious? Well either way, that destroys the idea of the tracker being able to somehow give the Overlord and his forces about my well-being. _

When the door to the room opened, the kunoichi turned her head to see Misako entering the room with a tub of cream in her hand.

"This is all I could find," the elderly woman said softly as she sat on the bed and gently lift up the back of Violet's shirt.

Within seconds, Violet felt the cool cream spread among her back. It immediately soothed the burning pain but the sharp aches would appear in flares occasionally.

"Thank you," Violet acknowledged the woman. Compared to the other creams this cream that had immediate affects.

"Any better?"

"Much, thank you," the girl thanked again as she heard a relief sigh from Misako.

"If that's the case, get some sleep. It's the best medicine for everything."

**.::.**

Several minutes have passed since Misako left so the injured ninja could get some sleep but she couldn't fall asleep – not because of her back since the pain has toned down heaps but her mind was too awake. Here she was lying on a bed while her family and friends were out in Ninjago City trying to defeat the 'Golden Master'. One of them could die today, the possibility is always great after all. They all thought she died the last time they battled the Overlord.

With a soft sigh brushing against her slightly moistened lips, Violet turned her head to glance at the glistening ring on her finger. Her soft features turned into a hard frown as she gently brought her hand to her mouth and kissed the cool crystals that sparkled with the low burning candle that rested on the bed side table. The thought of today being Kai's last day scared her. She could starkly remember when Vincent pointed the gun at Kai and pulled the trigger. The fear that took over her body then is the same fear that now tingled throughout her body. It was the fear that made her heart clench so tightly it seemed to have stopped beating. But it's not just Kai who she was only worried for – she was worried for everyone. They have all woven strings into her heart and tied a knot to secure its place. If they all die…

_No._ Violet thought firmly as she shook her head and slowly rolled onto her back and sighed with relief when no pain overtook her body. _I can't afford to think like that._

But even so, the sad thought wormed its way into her mind. If they do she can't promise herself that she'll move on because one, that's nearly all the people she loves and care for gone and two, the Overlord will probably kill her himself.

She'll definitely remember Wu's aromatic scent of tea, Nya's sweet yet fierce kindness and loyalty, Jay's infamous panic attacks and his hilarious laughs, Zane's monotonous and caring voice, Lloyd's sweet smiles and hugs, Cole's addiction to cake – no, chocolate cake, Garmadon's wise teachings that's on par with Wu's and then there's Kai… The list can definitely go on forever; there's his signature porcupine hairstyle, his over-protectiveness, his little anger spurts, his goofy yet charming smiles or his devilishly handsome smirks, his warm embraces, his lingering hot kisses and touches, his deep comforting voice…

Violet didn't want to believe the last time for all of those would be the day Kai got kidnapped, in the early morning when she woke up to Kai gently kissing her forehead and embracing her tightly to his chest. The master of wind could vividly remember the love that was displayed in his molten amber eyes when she got rid of her sleepy haze and looked up at him before kissing him on his lips.

An ache painfully squeezed at her chest as Violet's eyes remained on the ring. She could always sneak out and rush out to Ninjago City now that her back no longer felt like it was on fire but there is the risk of collapsing while getting there and just cause bigger problems. If she did arrive there, how much help could she provided in her obvious weakened state? If anything, it'll make everyone mad at her foolishness and recklessness and try to protect her, risking their lives. No, she can't afford that to happen at all. But she hated this wait. She hated this suspense of the unknown! She hated feeling so helpless at such a critical time! Ahh! Why couldn't her back be like this while they were teaching? She could have skipped all her classes for weeks!

But the tamer of air could only groan at the trouble she placed herself in. She would do anything, _anything, _to see her family and friends once again. She would do anything to drink tea with Wu, to have Nya dress her up despite her protests, to hear Jay freak out at something minor, to see Zane staring dumbly whenever he didn't get the joke, to listen to any advice Garmadon would give out, to laugh at the expression whenever Cole sees the so-called beauty of chocolate cake and most of all, to just feel the way the warmth would extend from Kai's body as he hugs her and the velvety tone of his voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

However, when a howling pounded against the shutters of her window, Violet bolted upwards and her arms and hands extended in front of her readying to attack anything that comes at her… only to get nothing. But that gust… even though it didn't come into the room, she could feel her hairs on her arms and her neck rise. It was cold, the cold that doesn't provide any comfort but feels dead. Dread and anxiety pooled at the bottom of her stomach before sudden realisation hit her. Nimbly, her hands darted to her back and realised it didn't hurt at all at her sudden movements and they didn't hurt when she probed her fingers at it- wait, nope, that's place hurts.

Winching slightly but feeling giddy, Violet swung her legs over the bed's edge and moved her numb legs to get her over towards the dresser where the cream was on. She quickly tried her best to put the cream on. To be frankly honest, she didn't know whether it was the cream that took her pain away or her healing abilities finally caught up but she was just so grateful it was gone. Maybe it might come back but hey, that's why she's reapplying the cream.

The sudden urge to rush out of the monastery and fly straight to Ninjago City hit full force as Violet peered through the narrow slits of the shutters and out to the mountain side (if she wasn't mistaken) where Ninjago City is. But there are always consequences if she decides to go, yet if she stays, there is the dreaded wait and anxiety… But her back doesn't hurt anymore, maybe it won't for a while. Arg! She hated this dilemma to a great extent!

But Violet was instantly knocked out of her thoughts when the building trembled violently, making the caramel-haired girl tumble over her own feet and grasp for the window which she barely managed to grab onto with her fingers. Her lilac eyes glanced out of the window and saw thick, dark clouds of smoke arising from the mountain range. The girl's stomach clenched tightly when she knew it was located in Ninjago City. Her fear for her family's and friends' safety intensified.

Right then, she knew what her answer would be: she was going.

**.::.**

Violet quickly adjusted the folds of her ninja gi as her eyes stared firmly into the mirror. She never had the chance to fully appreciate the design of the outfit since the nindroids were hot on her pursuit. The kunoichi allowed her violet eyes roam over her form to see how the clothes suited her. The kimono-like suit came in five different parts: the under shirt, the over shirt, the pants, the obi sash belt and the mask.

The undershirt was made of fine silk that rubbed her skin gently and in a soothing way with the colour of soft golden. The actual shape of the under shirt was much like a singlet, having thick straps going over her shoulders and the fabric clung tightly in a snug way to her chest and waist. The royal purple over shirt sleeves were a little loose with small compartments in the forearm section so Violet could hide any daggers she wanted in them. The shirt parted down in the middle and would join at the bottom with buttons so it could still reveal her under shirt. Golden trimmings marred the sleeves' edges, the hems and around the collar. The obi sash was a darker purple and wrapped cosily against her hips; over the buttons of her over shirt and the top of her pants which were the same colour as her over shirt but they were like leggings; they were tight but didn't restricted her movements. But from underneath her knees and down, her shoes weren't the tradition ninja sneakers she would normally wear, instead it was thick black bandages that she wrapped tightly around her feet… It felt exactly the same as her normal ninja sneakers. Unlike their previous ninja gi's they have come across, this one lacked a hood. Instead it was a colour coded bandana that covered the lower half of the face.

But Violet didn't mind, she could still breathe through it with ease. Casting another look at the mirror, Violet readjusted the tessens she decided to hide in her sleeves. Trying to find weapons while not getting caught by Misako was hard especially since there were barely any in the monastery. This was because Garmadon took an oath to not use violence to win a fight… therefore no weapons. Since her perfectly good arrows and bow and all her daggers have been taken away from her (including Nathan's birthday daggers), Violet still managed to find two tessens. She had only used this kind of weapon once in her whole life but she figured it would be more useful than arrows and daggers.

Once she finished tying her waist-length in a high ponytail, Violet messily scribbled down a note in case is Misako walks in and panic to see her gone.

_Misako,_

_I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that my back no longer hurts. The bad news is that I cannot longer wait this dreaded wait. I have gone to Ninjago City to try and help out as much as I can to ensure that our family comes home safely. _

_Violet_

And with that, Violet quickly opened the shutters of the window and took a deep breath before she jumped off the window sill and allowed to wind to pick her up and guide her to Ninjago City.

**.:Nya:.**

The first thing that registered in the girl's mind when her amber eyes open was the splitting pain in her mind while her body ached. In her mind, the adolescent could see a bright light but other than that, her mind was blank; just empty with a big hole. Not only had this development startled her but the view that greeted her eyes definitely did. Out around her was what appeared to be scarped metal and looking further than that, her eyes widen with amazement at the tall buildings that towered over her, their sparkling windows contrasting greatly against the ashen and cloudy sky. But taking out of her awe, the black-haired girl gasped in shock when she saw robots with frightening appearances and deep crackling laughter as they walked towards her.

When she tried putting a name to their monotonous faces, nothing came to mind. Only then did the girl realise she didn't know where she was or how she got into such a terrifying situation. As quickly as her numb limbs would allow, she wobbly got onto her feet with her arms trying to help keep her balanced. Her frightened eyes scanned the area to see that the robots were getting closer.

"Awww, what's wrong little girl? Can't fight without your big suit?" One robot asked her, his deep yet oddly familiar voice sending shivers over her spine. Did… he know her? Even if he did, the girl didn't think they were friends, definitely not if her heart is pounding in fear.

But what did he mean by suit? Looking around frantically, she saw a large suit that was ten times the size of her on a pile of metal scarps. Was that what he meant by her big suit? But even if she somehow gets to it, how does it even work? What the heck?! She doesn't even know what it does. But she knew she didn't have much time, the metal man was coming closer.

"L-Leave me alone..!" She gasped as she took a step back, only for her foot to get caught between the gap in the metal scarps and for her to fall back. She anticipated great pain to come but it didn't. Maybe her body was built to withstand pain… who was she before all of this?

"You're nothing without your suit, aren't you?"

But ignoring his words, the black-haired girl scrambled onto her feet and ran as fast as her shaking legs would allow her but it didn't last long until the sounds of lasers met her ears and a red beam shot to the ground next to her feet, startling her and making her misplace her foot and tumble down the hill of scarps. A laugh sounded from above and immediately she turned over and gasp to see the face of the robot man. He had a black cloth over his face but slits revealed where his eyes were but she could only see a singular glowing red eyes and a red lens covering the other.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled as she scrambled on her hands and feet to get away from the robot man.

"Pathetic," the robot sneered as his clothed hand raised above his head. The fear that lurched in her stomach wanted her to scream in fear. Her amber eyes then caught the glimmer of light from his sword as it raised higher above the robot's head. Gulping in fear, she had no other choice than to watch with her body paralysed in horror.

"Nya!" A voice screamed out. It felt familiar.

The amber eyed girl didn't know how to explain it but the shivering feeling that ran down her spine disappeared as this type of warmth filled the pit of her stomach. Looking around frantically, the girl didn't find the person who screamed out.

It was a honey toned voice but with that scream, the feminie voice sounded… scared and concerned. But falling from the sky, a person clothed in purple landed onto the metal man's back and wrapped her arms around his neck before yanking back. The robot man let out a distorted grunt as he fell back but before he fell onto the purple cladded girl (and she knew it was a girl by her feminie curves her clothes showed and her long caramel hair), the other girl swiftly manoeuvred her body around so she pinned the robot man down.

"You!" He hissed but the girl quickly grabbed a nearby metal pipe and held it down on his throat.

"Hey Grumpy! Missed me?" The girl asked. The bold look on her delicate facial features broke as it turned to seriousness and she got a fan from her sleeve and opened in a swift flick of her hand and brought it to his neck but instead, he kicked the girl in the stomach.

However, the black haired girl gasp as she watched the two fight viciously from her fallen position. Should she help? She could feel her finger tips tingle to do so. Eventually, an unnaturally strong breeze blew past and violently threw the robot back, smashing it into a brick building where his body immediately disappeared underneath the rumble of the brick wall. The amber eyed girl gasped and she looked towards the other girl to see she was looking down at her hands before redirecting her attention on her.

"Are you okay Nya?" The girl asked as a worried look flooded her expressions. Assuming Nya was her name, she shakily replied her answer.

"Y-Yes… I suppose."

"Suppose?" The girl raised a brow towards her.

"I… don't remember anything."

**Thanks to AlexisParisi and ElementzGirl7 for giving me this idea! They have requested for someone to lose their memories (AlexisParisi specifically mentioned Nya) and I thought it would be a creative idea to introduce. I hope this chapter was much better than the previous ones. Massive thanks to: Bobby Drake, AlexisParisi, bolu, Mortal Ninja, Bl0ndie, Guest, Kai4Ever, ElementzGirl7, CarlyShi208, Natalie Singe and all my silent readers!**

**Bobby Drake: **Thank you for the vocabulary suggestions; as you can see, I tried using them. I'm not a strong English speaker since my father is from Russia and my mother is from Thailand so English isn't my first language. It's definitely my stronger language than Russian and Thai since in Australian I can't use either one of those languages. Ooooh, and I cannot wait until you get yur account :) Good luck with it!

**bolu: **I won't be making any super big changes to the seasons but I do like to add in twists – such as Nya's memories. So I will be following the basic plotline of the seasons. And my plan for this story (soon to be series) is that I will do all seasons the producers decides to make.

**Mortal Ninja: **Nice to see you again cousin XD

**Kai4Ever: **Awwwww, that is such a cute name! We have a Maltese x Shih Tzu. He's a fluffy white cloud called Spike. XD

**3 more chapters to go until this baby is done! I have so far done four chapters on Underestimated so after my cruel cliff hanger, I'll be posting the new story fairly quickly. Until the next chapter, I hope you all have a lovely time! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


	117. Chapter 117 - True Values

**Chapter 117  
True Values**

**.:Violet:.**

With the younger girl's hand grasped tightly in her hand, Violet ran forward to where she could see Garmadon and Wu standing by great oak doors that belonged to a temple. They both had grim expressions on their faces. When the sound of crashes met with her ears, Violet whipped her head back to only gasp at the sight that met her eyes. A tornado that was the size of a building came towards the temple. The master of wind's eyes widened at the sight of five figures running from it and to the temple.

"Come on Nya!" Her voice tore through her throat as she ran faster towards the temple, not letting go of Nya's hand at all.

Violet was completely mortified at the fact that amnesia had taken over her soon-to-be-sister-in-law's mind. The raven haired girl doesn't even remember her but she did claim that Violet's voice and presence seem oddly familiar. But how would the others react to this? How would Kai react to this? Heck, how would the others react to her own presence? No, that isn't that important; Nya take more priority.

"Violet! What are you doing here?!" Violet was taken away from her thoughts once she heard her old mentor yell. But not wanting to yell back, she and Nya quickly covered the steps between them and the temple and stopped by the doors. "I told you to stay at Garmadon's monastery."

"This is dangerous Violet, especially for someone with a stress fracture." Both Garmadon and Wu chided her but she shook her head.

"That isn't important right now," Violet panted as she shot a glance at Nya who looked like she was trying to remember Garmadon and Wu. "Nya is more important. She lost her memories."

"What?!"

"Nya," Wu said calmly unlike his older brother's outburst, "do you remember who we are?"

Distortion was painted onto the samurai's face as she shook her head forlornly.

"No… I'm sorry," she whispered. Violet softened her gaze onto the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm sure in time they will come back in time." Violet smiled at the girl before P.I.X.A.L and another man in a wheel chair took her attention. "Who's that?"

"Cyrus Borg," Wu answered, "don't worry, he's not going attack us like last time."

**.:Kai:.**

He could remember when he was younger and before he started doing smithing with his father, he used to find sweating gross. He hated it when it would travel down the back of his neck, back and legs from just sitting down whenever he watches his father wield the hot metal but now, he doesn't find it gross. To be frankly honest, it was just annoying however sweating was just one reminder of his exhaustion. The red ninja's brown hair was saturated and sweat rolled down his skin in thick, salty beads. It would then drip from his hairline to shirt or shoes – sometimes in his mouth! His ninja gi was drenched in sweat! Kai could feel the muscles in his legs protest as he took another stride to get away from the impending doom behind them. His lungs were burning and felt like they would burst upon any second now.

However, Kai continued running at a fast pace as his amber eyes were firmly planted on the temple in front of him – his finish line. Looking to the side, the brunette could see his friends also looked exhausted. They were all red faced and panting deeply. Kai looked back to the temple and saw Wu and Garmadon standing there, watching them like they were before… The only difference was that his sister was there.

The ninja felt his heart unclench from its constricting cage as he was relieved to see she was okay. She scared him deeply with concern when she crashed and fell unconscious. Suddenly, Kai's amber eyes widened to see a purple figure next to his sister. His heart immediately soared while his stomach fell. What was she doing here?! Kai felt overjoyed seeing his fiancé after so many days apart but he was immediately washed with concerned. Once they landed and they saw Garmadon, Wu, Nya and P.I.X.A.L, he immediately inquired about Violet however, he was told she couldn't make it due to the stress fracture that now resided in her back. Just seeing her, however, gave him more energy to run up to her and take her small figure into his arms and kiss those soft lips of hers passionately.

But as they got closer, he watched as his beloved led his sister inside the temple and the two elderly grasp the doors. He could see Jay sprinting right ahead and into the temple – probably eager to see his sister and because he's the fastest but Cole followed in pursuit. With a grunt, Kai forced himself to go faster and enter the cool building. His amber eyes found Cole and Jay crushing his sister into a hug but she didn't return their hugs; instead, it seemed she was trying to not run away. But his attention was taken away when he felt a familiar body lunge itself at her.

Immediately, his arms wrapped around Violet's small waist as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck to bring herself closer to him. He hugged her tightly back and placed his cheek onto the top of her head and nuzzled it while his nose caught the smell of her hair; strawberries, candy and apples.

"I missed you so much," his croaked hoarsely. He quickly pulled his face back to kiss her lips to which she quickly returned the kiss.

"And I missed you so much. But are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"You're asking me that?" He asked as he could feel his worry and anger lace into his strained voice. "What are you doing here? Sensei Wu told me you had a stress fracture in your back; you should be resting!"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't bear the thought of not doing anything and waiting for you all to come back. I didn't want my last memory of you to be that moment in the morning before you got kidnapped…" She sighed sadly as she then placed her face in the nook of his neck. Kai sighed along with her, not blaming her. "But I have some bad news for you…"

"What is it?" He asked as he pulled back and looked down to see her eyes were casted elsewhere. Her then lips parted.

"It's about Nya-"

"Nya! What do you mean you don't remember us?!"

As soon as Jay's comment left his mouth, Kai turned to see his sister looking at Cole and Jay sadly. As he turned to Violet, her frown and sad nod confirmed his fears. He quickly let go of her before rushing over to where his sister was standing before brutally pushing his two brothers-in-arms out of the way. He crouched down in front of his sister and grasp her upper arms.

"Nya, you remember me right?" He asked shakily, as the dread constricting feeling once again squeeze his chest and his stomach going tight.

"N-No… I'm sorry," she whispered gently. The brunette's mouth hung open and his eyes widened.

_No no no. I promised mum and dad I would protect her… She can't forget about me!_

"Please, you have to," Kai's voice broke as he went to place his large hand on her hair but the girl slightly flinched away.

"Nya… He's your brother," Cole's masculine voice explained; his strong and proud voice wavering. The girl's amber eyes which looked exactly like his widen before tears came into her eyes. Maybe she remembered?

"I'm so sorry I don't remember. I really wish I could," she said softly before looking away.

**.:Violet:.**

Violet could feel her heart squeeze as her eyes lingered on Kai's broken face. Tears formed quickly in his beautiful amber eyes… the same amber eyes his sister possessed yet they looked away. The kunoichi frowned further as Kai's arms fell limp to his side as he quickly stood up and excused himself before heading off into another room. Swiftly, she quickly followed him just as Wu declared to everyone to gather around to plan their next step.

The temple's architecture was simply stunning – if it wasn't a temple Violet would have been convinced it was a small ballroom. The marble floors were white, dusted with specks of gold here and there. The walls were a natural grey colour and had the texture of smooth grey stones. Columns of red wood were on either side of the room and held the white roof with golden and intricate designs etched onto the pillars. Priceless artefacts were in display cases and Violet started to ponder if this was a historical site. But at the end of the grand room was a door and the ninja saw it was left slightly open. Quickly, she entered it to find it was an anteroom that had two more doors. Each door either had a female or male sign on it.

The mauve eyed girl frowned to see Kai sitting on one of the stone benches with his elbows on his knees and his head in the palm of his hands, his fingers gripping his chaotic hair. Taking light steps, Violet made her way over to the bench and sat down next to him before wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Immediately, his head lifted up from his hands and his reddened eyes peered into hers.

"Did you see it happen?" He asked with a hoarse whisper. Sadly, Violet shook her head.

"No… I just entered Ninjago City and tried looking for you all but I spotted Nya on the ground with Grum- I mean the nindroids' general towering over her. I quickly went to her aid but I think it happened before," she spoke softly as she watched his face fall.

"It must have been when she fell…"

"Fell?"

"When we entered, Nya was flying around in her suit trying to save any citizens and try to evacuate them… Then out of nowhere a car came and knocked her out of the sky. When I didn't hear a response through the transmitter I knew she was knocked out of unconscious. We all tried to get her but the Overlord came and stopped us before we could…"

"Poor Nya," Violet whispered sadly as she pulled Kai closer. He accepted her gesture by resting his head on her shoulders.

"I was supposed to protect her… She's my baby sister. I promised my mother and father I would do anything to keep her safe and I failed… I failed being her older brother."

"It isn't your fault Kai," she told him softly as she stroked his head. "There was nothing you could do to stop it-"

"But I could have done something. This always happen to her whenever we go into a battle. Last time the Overlord's mud made her into one of his images! And now this is happened! I could have stayed closer to her side and became the target, I could have told her to leave and return back to the monastery, I could have-"

"Kai, I said the exact thing when my parents and Scarlett died and do you remember what you told me then? Listen, Nya loves you so dearly that she also wants to keep you safe, why else would she became Samurai X? Why did you think she wanted to join the 'boys' club? She didn't do it because she felt left out but because she also wanted to keep us safe; especially you."

"How do you know this?"

"Don't forget I was the first one to discover her as Samurai X so she told me everything and made to swore to extreme secrecy."

"But even so, I still feel like I'm letting my parents down by breaking my promise…"

"Listen to me. You can't let them down Kai, you're their son. If anything, they would be proud that you're risking your own life to save the city and to keep your sister safe. We're always going to make mistakes, some greater than others but just be fortunate that nothing else worse has happened to Nya," Violet expressed as she then gently pressed her lips against his tanned forehead only to get a soft groan before he turned to her and kissed her lips. It was short yet sweet.

"What can I do without you? You always know what to say to make me feel better… even if it's just a little bit better," Kai asked with a small smile as he then leaned forward to capture her lips but just as his lips lightly brushed hers, the door swung open to reveal Cole.

"Kai! Vio-! Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude but we got a plan and we need to go, the shield is breaking."

"Just give us a second-"

"We don't have a second!"

"Okay, okay!" Kai yelled before he stood up and took her hand and led them out of the room. They both followed Cole to where the others were.

Violet's purple eyes found Nya talking to P.I.X.A.L and Wu while she watched the others put on stone armour. How much did she miss out on again?

"What's the plan?" She asked out loud, gathering everyone's attention.

"Borg had created a shrinking pill. Garmadon and Wu will pitch and hit it into the Overlord's mouth while we try to cover them. Once he shrinks it'll be easy to take him on," Jay answered as he threw (or attempted to throw) the stone armour to Kai. Once Violet realised she hasn't been given one, she knew what it meant.

"And you guys want me to stay here," she stated with a sigh.

"It was bad enough for you to come here; I doubt your back would be able to handle the weight of the armour and without it, whatever the Overlord throws at us will affect you the most," Sensei Wu informed her as he walked away from Nya and rested both hands on her shoulders. "Instead, I want you to stay here and stay with Nya, P.I.X.A.L and Borg and protect them from anything… Is that okay?"

"What? No, please, not again," she said with a frown and shot a glance at Kai. She could instantly tell he was on Wu's side.

"Please Violet, this is for your own good," Garmadon continued but she stubbornly shook her head.

"Look, this fight- no, this war will determine the fate of Ninjago, whether in lands in the hands of the Overlord or not; there is no between. This fight isn't just to prove who is the strongest but to conceal the fate of Ninjago. This battle is bigger than all of us, especially me. So I _will not_ sit idly to the side and do nothing to help out-"

"But Violet, you have helped plenty already!" Zane interrupted with a firm expression upon his usual tranquil features. His little outburst shocked everyone. "Yes this is bigger than all of us but that's the risk we want to take, you on the other hand is a risk we don't want to take. You are our sister Violet, a bond by blood may be strong but a bond created with unconditional love is even stronger. You were the one who showed me that family isn't just about the people who are related to you but the people who are willing to hold your hand when you need it the most. You showed me that family is the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who will accept you for who you are despite what everyone else thinks of them. They are the ones who would do anything to see you smile, do anything to make you happy and do anything to protect you."

"But Zane…" Violet stammered before gathering her words and letting her violet eyes stare deep into his striking blue ones. "All of that is true, it truly is but if all of you go out that it means my only family is going out there to risk their lives… And if you all perish I will have nothing yet. That's why I'm willing to put myself in such a risk because home is where family is. If it's in death then so be it because I'll following you all there whether you like it or not. Look, promises are hard to keep and in my opinion they shouldn't be made but I will promise that I will not die out there unless this is truly the end of us all. It won't be like last year; I've escaped death so many times and I will again. Just please, let me come with you guys," she begged gently with large pleading ones as she looked at them all – her family.

As she saw Kai about to open his mouth, she swiftly cut in. "Look, that shield out there won't last for long, I can feel its energy in the air and it's weakening by the second. We can stay in here and argue and make ourselves sitting ducks or _we_ can go out there and put an end to the Overlord."

"You know, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met," Sensei Wu huffed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she chuckled with a grin knowing she have just won the fight.

"But are you sure you can handle the weight of the armour?" Kai asked with concern lacing into his voice.

"Of course, I'm not that weak," she chuckled. "Now let's do this!"

**Oops, sorry for the late chapter but here I am! I surprisingly don't have much to say so I'll go straight into the thanks! Gigantic thanks to: NinjagymnastgirlK. Dark Yugi, Natalie Singe, ElementzGirl7, WowWhatALongUsernameIHave, Mortal Ninja, Kai4Ever, CarlyShi208, FlameNinjaofDarkFire, Bl0ndie and all my silent readers!**

**NinjagymnastgirlK: **Oh no, Violet's story won't end but Undercover will. I will be posting a sequel called 'Underestimated'.

**Dark Yugi: **Yes, I do intend of writing the next season and every other season the producers decides to release… Unless I become super busy with life or expectantly die. Hahaha, I'm just joking :P I'm sure I'll continue writing this.

**Kai4Ever: **I intend of updating probably three days later. I won't be cruel and wait a whole month XD

**Bl0ndie: **I have to admit that I had to read over that phrase three times to understand it why I have foolishly added that it. I guess everything she can see just make sense. Like Nya can see everything clearly and take it all in but her mind is just empty. Does that make sense? I hope it does. Sorry about that.

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! YAY! I'll see you all until then! Xoxo – ZaneLoverFan88**


End file.
